Cambio en la Historia
by sasuke-sakurita
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke buscan venganza hacía las personas que les hcieron sufrir. Ella tiene un pasado mas que doloroso que solo el Hokage e Itachi saben. Ambos son tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos. REESCRITO.
1. Equipo 7

**-Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**EQUIPO 7**

* * *

Haruno Sakura de doce años, con su pelo rosa largo y ojos jades se dirigía hacia la academia. Ella vestía una blusa roja sin mangas ceñida que dejaba ver sus desarrollados pechos con un círculo blanco detrás en su espalda, unos shorts negros y sobre este una falda negra y roja que le llegaba por encima del muslo. Delante en la falda el círculo blanco está entrelazado con otro más pequeño. Su hombro derecho se encuentra vendado, solo una pequeña parte. Finalmente unas sandalias con un leve tacón.

Hoy día sabe que los equipos serán formados, ella es la única que lo sabe. Sakura entra en la academia ignorando a todos los chicos que la miran – acosan – con la mirada puesta al frente sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo. Llegó a su aula y fijó su mirada en los asientos libres dándose cuenta de que solo hay algún chico sentado allí.

**_-Genial, si me siento con alguno de ellos querrá sacarme charla o en el peor de los casos tocarme.- _**pensó la pelirosa haciendo una pequeña mueca de desagrado. Sus ojos se posaron en el tumulto de chicas que rodeaban un lugar. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber de quien se trataba, aun así se dirigió hasta allí.- **Uchiha.- **llamó al chico más popular de la academia entre las chicas. El pelinegro de ojos ónice profundos le devolvió la mirada, escuchándola.- **¿Puedo sentarme?- **señala a su lado yella sabía que no le diría que no, después de todo ambos sufrían lo mismo.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a su anterior posición. Sakura suspiró antes de apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa entrelazar sus manos y apoyar la barbilla sobre ellas cerrando sus ojos, ignorando a todo el mundo.

**-¡Frentona!- **grita una niña de cabello azul y ojos marrones. Sakura no tiene que abrir los ojos para saber que es Amy la que grita.- **¡¿Quién te crees que eres para sentarte al lado de Sasuke-kun?! ¡Nosotras llegamos primero, por ende una de nosotras debería sentarse con él!- **reclama la niña molesta y la otras chicas comienzan a mostrarse de acuerdo con la niña.

Sakura no abre los ojos, ella no muestra haber oído nada de lo que ha dicho la niña de pelo azul, pero piensa que es patético que compitan por un asiento y por un chico que de hecho no les da ni una mirada.

**-¡¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?!- **grita Amy al ver que Sakura no hace nada. El grito atrae a los demás alumnos que empiezan a acercarse y los chicos empiezan a quejarse de como Sakura está sentada al lado del Uchiha.

**-Piérdete.- **respondió una voz fría y seca. Sakura no se molestó en abrir los ojos por lo que dejaba en claro que no quería se molestada.

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- **replicó furiosa. Al ver como Sakura la ignoraba levantó el puño y trató de golpearla.- **Uhg.- **se quejó cuando su puño se vio atrapado por la mano de Sakura.

Todos los estudiantes se quedaron sorprendidos, pues Sakura seguía sin abrir los ojos, sin embargo su frente se había formado una arruga debido a la impaciencia que empezaba a sentir. Sasuke que había estado observando de reojo, miró aún más interesado a la chica de cabellos rosas.

**-¡Suéltame!- **reclamó Amy haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Sakura apretó su agarre.

Sakura abrió finalmente los ojos y miró de forma penetrante a la chica que había intentado pegarle. Amy hubiera querido retroceder de miedo al ver su mirada llena de frialdad. La pelirosa la apartó y Amy dio dos pasos atrás ante la fuerza del empujón y se sobó la muñeca una vez se vio libre.

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- **se oyó la voz de otra chica. Sakura no tuvo que girarse para saber de qué se trataba de Ino. Ella tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio que estaba recogido en una coleta alta, un mechón caía sobre su ojo. Y ella había sido la mejor amiga de Sakura.

**-Ino… ¡Eso pasa!- **la apunta Amy, mirando molesta a Sakura. A su lado Sasuke bufa fastidiado y Sakura se contuvo de hacer lo mismo.

**-¿Qué hay de malo?- **peguntó Ino cuando vio el problema.-** Si Sasuke-kun la ha dejado no podéis hacer nada. Además…- **alzó una ceja y puso sus manos en la cintura.**- ¿No habéis llegado un poco demasiado lejos? Seguramente Sakura se ha sentado aquí solo porque Sasuke-kun es el único que no la molesta y Sasuke-kun dejó que se sentara porque Sakura es la única que no está obsesionada con él.**

Sakura y Sasuke sabían que Ino también estaba enamorada de él, pero ella no iba a tales extremos como las demás acosadoras. Ella era por lo que sabían normal.

**-Sakura-chan ¿Porque no te sientas a mi lado?-**interrumpió una nueva voz. La voz de Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules con extrañas marcas en la cara. Sakura sabe que se debe por el Kyuubi. Todos le tratan mal, realmente muy mal, es por eso que es una de la personas que me caen algo bien, aunque nunca podré tener una amistad con el, con nadie. También era el autoproclamado rival de Sasuke.

** -¡No, conmigo!**_-_

**-¡Siéntate conmigo Sakura-chan!**

**-No sé qué te ven los chicos, tienes una frente muy ancha.- **dijo Amy mirándola con desprecio.

**_-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Porque siempre Sasuke! ¡'Ttebayo!- _**pensó el rubio molesto al ver como Sakura le estaba ignorando. Miró al Uchiha que había vuelto a ignorar a todo el mundo tal y como hacía Sakura. Saltó sobre el escritorio quedando en cuclillas frente a Sasuke.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?- **inquirió Sasuke; saltaron chispas de rivalidad cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

**-¡Naruto, apartarte de Sasuke-kun!- **gritaron algunas niñas molestas.

**-¡Patéale el trasero, Sasuke-kun!**

**-¡Sakura-chan se sentará conmigo!-** dijo otro chico sin mirar la escena.

**-¡Eso lo veremos!- **dijo el otro chico con el que peleaba, empujó al otro niño que empujó a Naruto quedando más o menos en una situación comprometedora.

**_-¿A-acaso…?- _**pensaron todas las féminas al ver como Naruto prácticamente estaba encima de Sasuke. Una toma más de cerca vieron como una mano tapaba la boca de Sasuke.- **Uff…- **suspiraron aliviadas, todas querían ser el primer beso de Sasuke.

**-¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! ¡Me has salvado de algo horrible!- **exclamó Naruto alegre de que la chica que le gusta le hubiera salvado de besar al Teme desagradable.

**_-¿Cómo lo hace?- _**se preguntó Sasuke, mirándola cuando Sakura retiró la mano sobre su boca.- **_Siempre reacciona antes que las cosas sucedan.- _**sus ojos negros no despegaron la vista de la pelirosa la cual seguía con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su barbilla en su mano derecha.- **_Aunque salvarme de ser humillado ahora mismo, acaba de conseguir mi gratitud.- _**sonrió arrogante el chico.

En ese momento Iruka entró por la puerta.

**-Bien chicos, sentaros todos.**

**_-Al fin tranquilidad.- _**fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura.

**-Desde hoy sois ninjas de verdad, pero sólo sois unos Genin novatos… la parte dura acaba de empezar.- **comenzó Iruka su discurso.- **Ahora… pronto os asignarán tareas de ayuda a la villa. Se crearán grupos de tres y cada grupo tendrá un Jounin como sensei.- **continuó el sensei.- **Deberéis seguir las órdenes de vuestro sensei si queréis completar las misiones.- **sonrió un poco, sabiendo que todas las féminas querrían ir con Sasuke y todos los chicos con Sakura. Si supieran…

**_-Pff… ¿Equipos de tres? Solo más gente en mí camino. Solo espero que uno de mis compañeros sea Sakura. Ella es la única decente por aquí.- _**pensó el joven Uchiha, sabiendo que la pelirosa era la más fuerte de su año, incluso, a pesar de que le molestaba un poco, de él.

**_-Aquí va…- _**fue el pensamiento de la pelirosa, que estaba esperando el momento.

**_-El primero será Sakura-chan… el otro… cualquiera menos Sasuke.- _**pensó Naruto que estaba sentado al lado de la pelirosa apoyando su mentó en su mano con expresión aburrida.

**-Hemos intentado equilibrar los equipos según vuestra fuerza.- **continuó Iruka sacando un papel.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **exclamó la mayoría del salón, disconforme.

**-Equipo 1…- **comenzó diciendo los equipos.-** … Equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto,- **el rubio presta atención.- **Haruno Sakura…**

**-¡Sí!-** exclamó el rubio feliz, alzando los brazos por la emoción de estar con la chica que le gusta. Sakura no se inmuto. Y Sasuke a pesar de que no se veía su boca hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la reacción del rubio y la atención especial que estaban mostrando los otros chicos.

**-¡Y Uchiha Sasuke!-** finalizó Iruka, Naruto bajó la cabeza desanimado de estar en el mismo equipo del chico que era su rival y todos los fans tanto de Sasuke y de Sakura bajaron los hombros derrotados al no estar en su equipo.

**_-Eso no me lo esperaba.- _**Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura, pero ella no había cambiado de expresión.- **_¿Qué debe de pensar sobre esto?_**

**-¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Por qué un ninja tan bueno como yo tiene que estar en el mismo grupo que este imbécil?- **protestó Naruto apuntando con el dedo al Uchiha quien se mantuvo impasible.

Iruka suspiró.- **Las notas de Sasuke fueron las segundas mejores de los veintisiete graduados…- **contestó Iruka, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.- **Naruto, tú… fuiste el último. Naruto, ¿Lo entiendes? Tenemos que hacer equipos equilibrados.**

**-Uh… ¿Quién fue el primero?- **pregunta Naruto extrañado. Muy a su pesar sabe que Sasuke fue el mejor de su generación.

**-Sakura.- **respondió Iruka mirando a la chica que no se inmutó.

**-Bah, no te metas en mí camino, dobe.- **dijo Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo, algo molesto de que Sakura le hubiera superado en todo.

**-¡¿Qué me has llamado?!- **Naruto tembló enfadado.

**-¿Quieres pelea, dobe?- **continuó Sasuke.

**-¡¿Dobe?! Porque tu…-**apretó los puños molesto.

**-Silencio.- **susurró Sakura. Su voz había sido baja pero lo suficientemente clara para que todos la escucharan. Había un tono implícito de advertencia que los obligaba a callar si no querían que ella los obligara.

Todas las chicas la miraron con molestia por hacer callar a su Sasuke y los chicos sonrieron burlones porque Sakura no tenía interés en ellos. Naruto parece asustado y Sasuke un poco molesto, ninguna chica lo trata así, pero sabe que Sakura es la única excepción.

**-Lo siento, Sakura-chan.- **se disculpó Naruto, sentándose en su asiento un poco intimidado.

**-Hmp.- **respondió Sasuke. Tuvo que admitir que cuando Sakura hablaba, en algunas ocasiones llegaba a intimidar.

**_-Vaya… no ha mostrado estar sorprendida sobre esto. Ni siquiera la vi molesta como Sasuke.- _**pensó Iruka mirando a la chica con cierta preocupación.- **_Bueno, esto debería funcionar… incluso con Naruto.- _**miró al rubio que miraba a la chica de reojo.- **Bien, esta tarde se os presentará a vuestro sensei.- **dijo sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo y los ojos cerrados.- **Tomaos un descanso hasta entonces.**

Todos los estudiantes se levantan, y Sakura salió de allí ignorando los gritos que le llegan por todas partes invitándola a salir en una cita o a almorzar. Tenía algo que hacer y no podía entretenerse.

**-¡Sakura-chan!- **Naruto la alcanzó cuando ya estaba fuera de la academia. Sakura se giró no mostrando la impaciencia que sentía.- **He pensado… ya que estamos en el mismo equipo… ¿Por qué no comemos juntos?- **sugirió sonrojado y nervioso.

**-No tengo tiempo para esto, Naruto.- **dijo Sakura fríamente antes de volver a caminar.

Naruto la observó irse con desilusión, pensando que tal vez ella buscaba a Sasuke.

* * *

**-¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- **maldijo Naruto molesto, estaba sentado en un tejado comiendo y quejándose.- **_¿No hay nada bueno por aquí, eh?- _**una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro.-**_ Jeje, ya sé.- _**se dijo cuándo algo capto su atención.

Sasuke se encontraba apoyado fuera en una ventana de la academia comiendo tranquilamente una bola de arroz.

**_-El único momento en que Sasuke se despista es cuando come.- _**pensó Naruto dentro del aula, agazapado y con una cuerda en mano.

Sasuke notó la cuerda demasiado tarde y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo empujaron dentro del aula.

**-¡Maldito, Naruto!- **exclamó Sasuke furioso. Dentro se oían sonidos de forcejo.

**-¡No te resistas!- **gritó Naruto, luego se hizo el silencio.

**-Silencio.- **fue la voz de 'Sasuke'.- **Eres… idiota.**

* * *

Sakura llegó delante de la oficina del Hokage. Tocó la puerta y pasó en la estancia cuando el Hokage le dio permiso. El hombre mayor se encontraba firmando algunos papeles.

**-Hokage-sama.- **saludó Sakura inclinando levemente la cabeza con respeto.

**-Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- **cuestionó dejando de lado la pluma y mirando curioso a la chica.

**-Usted me dijo que viniera aquí cuando terminaran de decir los equipos.- **Sakura respondió con indiferencia.

**-Sí, ¿Verdad?- **contestó con una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca. Lo cierto es que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.- **Bueno yo te dije quiénes serían tus compañeros pero nunca te dije quién sería tu sensei.- **Sakura alzó una ceja expectante y el Hokage sonrió levemente.- **Hatake Kakashi.**

Sakura alzó la otra ceja sorprendida.- **El ninja copia.**

El Hokage asintió.- **¿Qué piensas hacer? Kakashi es muy inteligente, se dará cuenta de tu potencial enseguida.**

Sakura se encogió de hombros.- **Estoy ocultando mi chakra haciéndolo pasar por alguien normal.- **el hombre alzó las cejas y Sakura suspiró.- **Mi chakra es superior a la media. Él no va a sospechar si yo no le doy motivos.**

**-Sabes que no estuve de acuerdo con todo aquello, pero tu tomaste esa dedición de protegerlo.-**Sarutobi la miró con seriedad notando como fruncía los labios con molestia.

**-Yo puedo enseñarle lo que aún debe aprender.- **contestó la pelirosa.- **¿Quiere que vigile a Naruto o eso ya lo hará Kakashi?- **preguntó unos segundos más tarde.

**-Hazlo. Kakashi también lo hará.- **Sakura asintió y esperó más órdenes pero el Hokage suspiró.- **Puedes irte.**

Sakura se retiró, pensando en su futuro sensei. No lo conocía personalmente pero en el pasado había oído hablar mucho de él. Impuntual, adicto a los libros eróticos y con un ojo Sharingan.

**_-Esto puede ser interesante después de todo.- _**Sakura sonrió un poco. No fue una sonrisa, solo fue la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

**_-¡Maldita sea!- _**pensó Sasuke furioso. Y como no estarlo. Se encontraba amarrado y con un pañuelo que tapaba su boca.-_**¡Ese bastardo de Naruto utilizó el Henge no jutsu para transformarse en mí! ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo?**_

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró soltarse de las cuerdas, se quitó el pañuelo de la boca y molesto se dispuso a buscar a ese idiota. Mientras caminaba se preguntó desde cuando podía Naruto hacer clones, pero clones reales. Si no recordaba mal ni siquiera era capaz de crear un simple Bunshin. Eso solo lo puso más molesto.

**-¡Sasuke-kun!- **hizo una mueca de molestia al ver como Amy se acercaba a él con lo que parecía ser de manera coqueta.- **Sasuke-kun…- **_joder, creo que van a gastarme el nombre si siguen con Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun _pensó el pelinegro con fastidio.- **¿Has visto a Sakura?- **su nombre prácticamente lo escupió.

Sasuke solo la miró con frialdad y volvió a caminar con la intención de ignorar a la chica.

**-Esa maldita frentona, solo por el hecho de que viene de un gran clan, se cree la mejor.- **siguió la chica sin percatarse que el chico se estaba alejando._- _**Aunque ahora mismo ella está sola. **

Y aquello definitivamente llamó su atención haciéndolo parar en seco. Sasuke sabía que Sakura había tenido una hermana y que toda su familia estaba muerta. Ella era igual que él y ese comentario lo puso furioso.

**-Al igual que ese idiota de Naruto. Son tal para cual.- **siguió la chica ignorando que Sasuke empezaba a estar molesto.-** No tiene padres. Ha hecho siempre lo que ha querido. Si yo actuara así mis padres se enfadarían conmigo.- **Amy sonrió arrogante.- **Tiene suerte de estar sólo, sus padres nunca se meten en su vida.**

Y si bien Naruto y él no se llevaban bien, sabía que el rubio tampoco tenía padres y que eso para él chico era algo delicado a pesar de que siempre se mostrase sonriente. ¿Qué sabía esa idiota de la soledad? Miró a Amy con desprecio, pero la chica se sonrojó cuando sintió la mirada penetrante del Uchiha en ella.

**_-¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo en el bote!- _**pensó Amy engreídamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**-¿Qué sabes tú de la soledad?- **inquirió Sasuke soltando esas palabras con tanto desprecio que hasta Amy lo notó por lo que lo miró sorprendida.- **Tan sólo… La tristeza porque un padre te castigue no es nada comparado con lo que él sufre.**

**-¿Qué significa eso, Sasuke-kun?- **preguntó Amy confundida.

**-Tú… eres despreciable.- **la miró con desprecio y antes de volver a caminar una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

**-Has hablado de mi como si supieras algo.-** la voz venía desde la rama de un árbol y Sasuke y Amy miraron hacía allí, encontrándose con Sakura la cual estaba sentada descuidadamente sobre una rama.

**_-¿Desde cuándo está aquí?- _**se preguntó Sasuke viendo fijamente a la pelirosa. Ni siquiera la había sentido llegar.

**-Solo digo la verdad.- **se defendió Amy una vez recuperada del shook de las palabras de Sasuke y de la entrada de Sakura. Aunque su voz tembló un poco, ella tiene miedo, no es la primera vez que tiene un encontronazo ella.- **Me dirás ahora que no mataron a toda tu familia y que ahora estás sola…**

Sakura se dejó caer, cayendo suavemente en la acera, una brisa hizo que removiera sus largos cabellos haciéndola ver más hermosa mientras se acercaba a Amy con parsimonia,- pasando al lado de Sasuke en el proceso que volteó a mirarla.- Quedó frente a ella y con brusquedad, cuando Amy pensó que no le haría nada, la agarró del cuello alzándola un poco sin dejarla respirar.

**-No hables de lo que no sabes.- **dijo cortante apretando su cuello,sabe queSasuke está mirando, pero no parece tener intención de intervenir. Él no quiere intervenir, alguien que dijo algo como aquello se merece algún castigo y si Sakura es quien se lo va a dar, por el perfecto.- **Uchiha acaba de decirlo. La soledad, tú no sabes lo que es eso, no es lo mismo que separarse de tus padres.- **la acercó a su rostro y la próxima vez que habló su voz son baja, fría y mortal.- **Tal vez debería matar a tus padres, solo así sabrás lo que se siente.- **Amy la miró horrorizada y Sasuke la miró sorprendido por la crueldad de sus palabras.- **Podría hacerlo, ¿Sabes?- **Amy supo que no mentía al ver la malicia y crueldad en sus ojos.

**-Sakura, déjalo ya.- **irrumpió otra voz. No era Sasuke. Sakura pudo ver como Ino se acercaba a la ignoró y apretó más fuerte su cuello, pero alguien le cogió del brazo, miró a su derecha, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, Él negó con la cabeza, y soltó a Amy con brusquedad haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ella empezó a toser y se sobó el cuello adolorido- **No te entiendo, Sakura.**

**-No necesito que me entiendas. No lo necesito.- **Sakuraempezó a caminar, solo dio dos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar a Amy.- **Hn,dices querer a esa persona pero en realidad no sabes nada de ella, Amy.- **fijó su mirada en Sasuke el cual abrió levemente los ojos al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

**_-Ella lo sabe.- _**pensó mirando cómo se alejaba. Todo el mundo sabía lo de la masacre Uchiha sí, pero nadie parecía recordarlo realmente. Lo que si había quedado en secreto era la persona que lo había hecho. Él se preguntó si Sakura lo sabría y si era así, como lo sabía.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- **la voz de Ino le sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió para ver como la rubia miraba molesta a la chica de cabello azul que apenas se levantaba del suelo.-** Esta vez te pasaste, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de eso?- **inquirió mirándola furiosa.

**-¡Estuvo a punto de ahogarme!-**exclamó enojada**.**

**-¡Te lo mereces!- **replicó con ojos llameantes por la furia.- **¡Tú siempre la provocas, no esperes que se quede callada!**

**-¿Porque siempre intentas defenderla?- **pregunto Amy molesta.

**-Es mi amiga.- **respondió la rubia decidida.

**-Ella rompió su amistad contigo hace tiempo. ¡Ella misma te lo ha dicho!- **replicó Amy.

**-Eso no importa. No es algo que tú puedas entender.- **Ino siguió defendiéndola con ferocidad. Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido por eso.

** -¿Y tú si puedes entenderla?- **replicó Amy con clara intención de dejarla mal.

Ino abrió la boca para decirle que sí, que entendía a Sakura, pero su boca se cerró. En realidad no la entendía. ¿Por qué se alejó de ella? Esa era la única cuestión que tenía sin responder. Amy sonrió triunfante de haberla callado. Fue entonces que Sasuke decidió a intervenir.

**-La próxima vez guárdate tus comentarios para ti.-**dijo con frialdad, dirigiéndose a Amy metiéndose la manos en los bolsillos.-**Porque, Sakura tiene razón, no tienes idea de lo que es la soledad.- **hizo una mueca de desprecio, la barrió de arriba abajo y volvió a mirarla con asco.- **Antes dije que eres despreciable… ahora creo que eres repugnante.- **y con eso se alejó por el mismo camino que había tomado Sakura.

Amy se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

**-Ups. Creo que Sasuke-kun te odia.- **se burló Ino con maldad.- **Pero bueno, ve el lado bueno…- **Amy la miró.- **al menos te miró y sabe que existes. Aunque…- **puso un dedo sobre su mentó pensativa.- **te vio con asco.- **la miró con burla y Amy soltó un chillido furiosa.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la banca que había cerca de la salida de la aldea, comiendo unas bolas de arroz. Comería algo más elaborado, pero nunca tenía demasiada hambre. Terminó el último bocado, suspiró y cerró los ojos relajándose.

Podía sentir el chakra de Ino y Amy en el mismo lugar y se sorprendió un poco de que Sasuke todavía estuviera allí. Se encogió mentalmente abriendo los ojos encontrándose de lleno con ¿Sasuke? Estaba apoyado en un árbol frente a ella mirándola fijamente y sonriendo. Se concentró, Sasuke estaba en otro lugar, no podía ser él… entonces, esa firma de chakra… Naruto…

**_-Al fin la he encontrado.- _**pensó él. Había estado buscándola desde que se transformó en Sasuke.- **Tienes una frente preciosa…- **dijo acercándose a ella.-** hace que quiera besarla.-**

**_-¿Qué se supone que debo decir ante eso?- _**se preguntó Sakura alzando las cejas.

**-Jaja, sonaba como algo que diría Naruto.- **se rio quedando frente a Sakura.

**_-Acaba de delatarse él solo.- _**pensó la pelirosa.- **¿****_Porque se habrá transformado en Sasuke? _**

**-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Sakura.- **la pelirosa alzó una ceja en su dirección, esperando.- **¿Qué piensas sobre Naruto?**

**_-Oh, con qué era eso. ¿Por qué no me lo pregunta directamente?- _**Sakura alzó las cejas y luego suspiró.

**-¿Por qué no me lo preguntas tú mismo, Naruto?- **el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido empezando a sudar frío.

**-¿D-de que estas hablando, S-Sakura?- **pregunto tratando de sonar normal fallando miserablemente.

**-Deshaz este Henge, Naruto.- **ordenó Sakura mirándolo seriamente.

Un 'puf' se escuchó y la imagen de Sasuke pasó a la de Naruto el cual se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

**-¿Cómo supiste que era yo, Sakura-chan?- **pregunto curioso el rubio.

**-Tu firma del chakra.- **respondió escuetamente la pelirosa.

**-¡¿Puedes sentir el chakra de los demás?!- **exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

Sakura asintió, indiferente.

**-Además no tengo mucho de haber visto a Uchiha. Entonces… ¿Por qué te has hecho pasar por él para preguntarme sobre ti?**

**-Pues… verás…- **se interrumpió haciendo una mueca de dolor agarrando su estómago cuando este empezó a sonar.- **Mi… estómago…- **se alejó corriendo hacia dentro de la academia.- **¡En… seguida vuelvo!**

Sakura lo miró retirarse con las cejas alzadas, antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a cerrar los ojos, buscando tranquilidad.

**_-Seguramente comió algo en mal estado._**

* * *

Sasuke caminaba buscando a Naruto pero pensando en Sakura. Ella le intrigaba, siempre lo hizo. Algunas de las veces que sus ojos se encontraban, siempre veía pura indiferencia, otras veces veía frialdad y a veces los veía vacíos. Ellos eran iguales, pero de alguna forma sentía que eran diferentes. Paseó su mirada por el lugar y se encontró con la dueña de sus recientes pensamientos. Tres encuentros en tan poco tiempo. La miró sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y un codo apoyado en esa pierna sosteniendo el mentón con los ojos cerrados con tranquilidad. La suave brisa movía su cabello y Sasuke deseó – no por primera vez – acariciar ese pelo, enterrar sus manos en él y saber si era tan suave como parecía ser. Hizo una mueca ante esos molestos pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke pensaba en acariciar a alguien? Entonces recordó lo que quería preguntarle.

**-Oe- **la llamó mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa. Ésta abrió los ojos fastidiada. ¿Es que hoy era el día de 'fastidiemos a Sakura'? Y si, aunque hacía rato que lo había sentido pensó que pasaría de largo.- **¿Lo sabes?- **inquirió molesto al ver la mirada que le había echado. No precisó en lo que estaba preguntando, consideró que no hacía falta cuando notó el reconocimiento en el rostro de Sakura.

Ella no respondió, solamente asintió.

La miró, evaluando si mentía o no, pero le era imposible de leer.

**-¿Cómo?- **pregunto y esta vez pudo percibir un rastro de dolor en sus ojos antes de que volviera su expresión en blanco.

**-Ella murió esa noche. Mi hermana.- **ella desvió la mirada hacia el cielo azul. Hablar de Haruno Nayumi era un tema tabú para ella, pero le complació ver que su voz había sonado indiferente.- **Además…- **volvió a mirar a Sasuke que la miraba con suma atención.- **Nuestros clanes estaban unidos, todo el mundo lo sabe.**

**_-¿Unidos? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?- _**se extrañó el pelinegro, enterándose ahora de ese detalle.- **¿Sabes quién fue?- **pregunto esta vez con frialdad.

Sakura lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

**-Si.- **respondió cortante.- **Y antes de que lo preguntes, lo sé porque conocía algunos Uchiha, entre ellos a él.**

Sasuke frunció el ceño curioso. ¿Ella conocía algunos Uchiha? Decidió guardarse las otras preguntas. Tenía la sensación de que si preguntaba ya no iba a obtener respuestas así que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrase con ella; Buscar a Naruto.

**-¿Has visto a Naruto?- **preguntó a unos pasos alejado de ella.

**-Baño, si aún está ahí.- **Sakura lo despidió con un ademán de mano, dejando en claro que quería estar sola.

Sasuke se fue sintiéndose repentinamente irritado. Él odiaba ser el centro de atención de las chicas, pero si había algo que odiara más eso era el ser ignorado por Sakura. Resultaba irónico, la verdad, él odiaba a las chicas, la única chica que le interesaba era la que lo ignoraba.

No podía negarlo, Sakura era un misterio. Un extraño y fascinante misterio que estaba dispuesto a descifrar. No se desviaría de su objetivo inicial pero mientras tanto descubriría el misterio que era Haruno Sakura.

**_-Esto será interesante después de todo.- _**pensó sonriendo arrogante.

* * *

**_-Al final no pude saber lo que Sakura-chan piensa de mí.- _**fue lo que pensó Naruto sentado en el retrete.- **_Aunque… siendo Sasuke hubiera parecido más interesante. Ya no puedo hacerme pasar por él y hacerle quedar mal dado que Sakura-chan lo descubrió. ¿Qué puedo hacer?- _**Naruto salió del lavabo.- **Espero que Sakura-chan siga esperándome. **

Corrió por los pasillos hasta que se encontró de frente con Sasuke que caminaba con las manos hacia los bolsillos. Entonces recordó que Sakura le había dicho que lo había visto. Frenó de golpe quedando sentado en el suelo.

**-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- **exclamó apuntándolo acusadoramente.

**-Los ninjas podemos romper cuerdas.- **respondió Sasuke mirándolo con superioridad.- **Recuérdalo… ¡Perdedor!**

**-¡Ah!- **Sasuke le estaba mirando como si fuera a darle una paliza.

Y de hecho, así fue.

* * *

**-Así que… ¿Esta es la casa de Naruto?- **preguntó un Jounin de cabello plateado y la cara cubierta por una máscara.

**-Si.- **respondió el Tercer Hokage.

**_-Esta leche caducó hace tiempo.- _**pensó el Jounin viendo el cartón de leche que había tomado con la mano.

**-Es un crío, pero creo que dártelo a ti es lo mejor, tú tienes un buen ojo para estas cosas.- **comento el Sandaime fumando con su pipa.- **Además, en tu equipo estará Sasuke del clan Uchiha y Sakura del clan Haruno. ¡Buena suerte, Kakashi!**

**-Sí, señor.- **respondió Kakashi, sin estar seguro de aquello.- **_Esto puede traer más de un problema._**

* * *

**_Contunuará..._**


	2. Kakashi y la Mision a las Olas

**-Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

...

* * *

**2- KAKASHI Y LA MISIÓN A LAS OLAS**

* * *

El descanso ya ha terminado y ahora el equipo siete se encuentra en el salón de clases esperando a su sensei. Todos los otros equipos ya se han ido y ellos son los únicos que todavía están allí. Naruto está mirando por la puerta el pasillo para ver si el sensei aparece, Sasuke está sentado en asiento con las manos entrelazada echando miradas a la puerta y a Sakura de tanto en tanto. La pelirosa se encuentra apoyada en la misma mesa en la que Sasuke está sentado y mira con aburrimiento la ventana.

**-¿Por qué nuestro sensei llega tan tarde?- **se quejó Naruto con fastidio, dejando de mirar al pasillo. Se cruzó de brazos.- **Todos los demás grupo ya se han ido con sus maestros. Iruka-sensei también se ha ido.**

**-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Naruto?- **preguntó Sasuke con fastidio.

Sakura dejó de mirar por la ventana y miró al rubio que estaba subido en un taburete y ponía un borrador encima de la puerta. Ella alzó las cejas antes de volver a mirar por la ventana sin prestarles atención.

**-¡Eso es por llegar tarde!- **saltó del taburete.

**-Hmpf.- **bufó Sasuke.- **Como si un Jounin fuera a caer en una trampa tan estúpida.- **replicó con fastidio.

Sakura volvió la cabeza justo en el momento en que una mano se posaba en la puerta. Ésta se abrió revelando al Jounin de cabellos plateados, el borrador cayó en su cabeza, antes de caer al suelo en un golpe seco.

**-Jajaja.- **se rió Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo.- **¡Has caído!**

_**-¿…Es realmente un Jounin? Pues no parece muy fuerte.- **_pensó Sasuke mirándose algo decepcionado.

_**-Las descripciones que tengo de él es exactamente igual.- **_Sakura se contuvo de lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

**-Mmm… Como se los digo…- **el Jounin se llevó la mano en el mentón pensativo, cerrando el único ojo visible dejando ver que estaba sonriendo.- **Mi primera impresión es… Que no me gustan.**

Y eso los dejó a los tres con una aura depresiva. Después de esa escena Kakashi los llevó al techo de la academia. Kakashi estaba recargado en la barandilla, Sasuke estaba en el medio, Sakura a su derecha y Naruto a su izquierda.

**-Bien, empecemos por las presentaciones.- **dijo Kakashi que mantenía cruzados los brazos en su pecho.

**-¿Qué quieres saber?- **pregunto Naruto curioso.

**-No se… Lo que les gusta… lo que no les gusta…- **Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- **Sueños para el futuro, hobbies, cosas por el estilo.**

**-Eh, ¿Y por qué no empiezas tú? **

**-Mmm, bien. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi edad no importa, lo que me gusta y disgusta, mmm-** hizo una mueca pensativa.- **nunca he pensado en mi sueño.-** dio por finalizada su presentación.

**-Solo nos dijo su nombre.- **murmuró Naruto, haciendo que los otros dos asintieran levemente con la cabeza.

**-Ahora es su turno. Tú el de la derecha.- **señaló a Naruto.

**-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gustan los tazones de ramen, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar después de poner el agua a calentar; Mi hobby es comer y comprar tazones de Ramen.- **Naruto sonrió.

_**-¿Piensa en algo más aparte del Ramen?- **_se preguntó Kakashi.

**-Y mi sueño es convertirme en alguien más grande que los Hokages, voy hacer que los habitantes me reconozcan, he crecido de una forma un tanto peculiar.-** continuó Naruto tocándose la banda de Konoha con orgullo.

_**-Ha crecido de manera interesante.-**_pensó el sensei mirando detenidamente al rubio.

**-Hobbies, gastar bromas.- ** finalizó Naruto.

**-Bien, siguiente.- **habló de nuevo el Jounin mirando a la pelirosa.

**-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, no me gustan las personas que manipulan a los demás para su propio beneficio, no hay muchas cosas que me gusten, mi hobby es aprender nuevas cosas. Tengo un objetivo que no dejaré como un sueño; matar a ciertas personas.- **se presentó Sakura con frialdad, mirando al sensei.

_**-¿Matar a ciertas personas? Creía que no había sobrevivido nadie excepto ella, que el asesino era de fuera.- **_pensó el peliplata confundido e interesado.

_**-Entonces ella también quiere venganza.-**_ el pelinegro la miró de reojo interesado.

_**-¿Qué querrá decir?-**_ se preguntó el rubio confundido.

**-Bien, el último.-** Kakashi miró a Sasuke, esperando.

**-Hmp, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no me gustan las cosas dulces, y no hay muchas cosas que me gusten, además tengo una ambición que no dejaré como un sueño; Matar a cierta persona,- **su voz se enfrió cuando dijo eso, todos le miraron, menos Sakura que ya se lo esperaba.- **Y renacer mi clan.- **finalizó y por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron a la pelirosa.

_**-Espero que no se esté refiriendo a mi.-**_ pensó el rubio mirándose asustado.

_-__**Si quiere matarlo después de todo.- **_pensó la pelirosa cerrando los ojos.

Kakashi parpadeó un poco.- _**Puede que lo haya imaginado, pero juraría que ha mirado a Sakura en el último momento.- **_miró a la pelirosa que estaba con los ojos cerrado y luego miró al pelinegro que seguía en la misma posición.- _**Tendré que fijarme en eso. Venganza… lo esperaba de Sasuke dado que se sabe quién lo hizo, pero el asesino de los Haruno, no tenía ni idea que se supiera quien fue. **_ _**-**_pensaba algo preocupado por los dos últimos.**-Vosotros tres me agradáis.-** dijo quitando de los pensamientos a todos- **Escuchad, solo 9 van a ser Genins, mañana haremos una prueba de supervivencia para ver si pasáis.- **explico serio- **Así que mañana a las cinco de la mañana reuníos en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, la reunión termina aquí.- **le dio la espalda- **Ah, por cierto, no toméis el desayuno, o sino os arrepentiréis.- **y con esto desapareció dejando a dos chicos nerviosos y a la chica con el ceño fruncido, pensativa.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento donde habían quedado. Sasuke y Sakura estaban despiertos mientras Naruto aún estaba medio dormido. Pasaban las horas y Kakashi no llegaba, cuando llegó Naruto estaba más despierto.

**-Buenas chicos, buenos días.- **saludó Kakashi con una mano al aire, después de cinco horas.

**-¡Llega tarde!- **grito Naruto apuntándolo molesto, Sasuke y Sakura solo le miraban de mala forma.

**-Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino, y…- **los tres miraba sin creerlo.- **Ajum, vamos a empezar…- **Kakashi dejó una alarma en un poste.- **Está programado para el mediodía.-** sacó dos cascabeles- **El objetivo de hoy es quitarme uno de estos cascabeles antes del mediodía, el que no pueda no almorzara.- **explicó Kakashi.- **Os ataré ahí, y almorzaré delante vuestro- **señaló los troncos.

_**-Entonces es por lo que dijo…-**_pensaron Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. los tres mirándoese atormentados.-_**…no toméis el desayuno.**_

**-¿Por qué solo hay dos cascabeles?- **preguntó Sakura cuando notó ese detalle.

**-Si solo hay dos, al menos uno deberá quedarse atado al tronco, esa persona suspenderá ya que no habrá conseguido superar su misión. Esa persona volverá a la academia.- **los tres prestaron atención ante aquello.- **Puede ser sólo uno, o los tres. Podéis usar vuestras armas, no seréis capaces de coger esto a no ser que tengáis intenciones de matarme.- **finalizó el sensei.

**-Seguro… ¡Eres tan lento que eres capaz de esquivar ni un borrado!- **se burló Naruto con confianza, teniendo los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.-** ¡Te mataremos!**

**-En el mundo real aquellos que no tienen talento suelen ser los más ruidosos.- **comentó Kakashi aburrido.- **Bien, ignoremos a Mr. Inútil y empecemos cuando lo diga…**

_**¡Inútil!**_

_**¡Inútil!**_

_**¡Inútil!**_

_**¡Inútil!**_

Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos del rubio el cual se le hinchó una vena en la sien y se le pusieron los ojos blancos de furia. Agarró un kunai, maniobrando con él y estaba dispuesto a tirárselo cuando una mano le agarró la mano en la que tenía el kunai retorciéndole el brazo sin lastimarlo apuntando su cabeza y la otra mano agarró su cabeza.

**-Tranquilo… no he dicho que puedes empezar…- **dijo Kakashi detrás de Naruto con tranquilidad.

_**-Así que, así es un Jounin…- **_pensó Sasuke excitado por la emoción.

_**-Él es bastante rápido.- **_Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y no se veía muy impresionada con su velocidad.

**-Bueno, parece que están preparado para venir hacia mí con la intención de matarme. Así que, ¿finalmente me reconocen como maestro?- **comentó el peliplata sin soltar el rubio.- **Jejeje, parece que… me empiezan a gustar, chicos.- **Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron.- **Ok, allá vamos. Preparados… ¡Empiecen!- **y los tres desaparecieron de allí.- _**Lo básico de un shinobi es saber esconderse bien. Bueno se han escondido…- **_miró de reojo un matorral donde sabía que se encontraba Sasuke, luego buscó a Sakura pero no la encontró.- _**¿Qué demonios…? No es posible que un Genin sea capaz de suprimir su chakra. Pero no puedo localizarla.- **_Kakashi se mostró algo serio cuando no fue capaz de encontrar a Sakura.

**-¡Ven y pelea contra mí!- **gritó Naruto frente Kakashi con los brazos cruzado, con aire de grandeza.- **¡He dicho que peleemos!**

**-Mmm… estás un poco fuera de lugar.- **mencionó Kakashi.

_**-Vaya idiota.- **_pensó Sasuke.

**-¡Lo único que está fuera de lugar es tu peinado!- **Naruto remetió contra él. Kakashi suspiró con aburrimiento mientras metía una mano en el estuche de armas, haciendo que Naruto parara de golpe.

**-Primera lección ninja, Taijutsu. Te enseñaré de qué va.**

_**-Taijutsu es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- **_miró detenidamente a Kakashi.- _**¡¿Va a usar un arma?!**_

Y Kakashi finalmente sacó el 'arma' que resultó ser un libro de color verde, haciendo que Naruto se quedara desconcertado.

_**-Ahí está.- **_pensó Sakura sobre la rama de un árbol a gran altura, escondida. Se sentó tranquilamente, apoyándose en el tronco, mirando lo que sucedía.

**-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos atácame.- **le incitó el mayor.

**-Pero… ¿Por qué tienes un libro?- **preguntó confundido.

**-¿Por qué?- **no apartaba la mirada del libro.-** Bueno, porque quiero saber que pasa.- **respondió como si nada.

**-¡Te voy a hacer picadillo!- **y Naruto finalmente explotó. Se levantó la mangas y fue a por su sensei.

Golpeó.

Kakashi atrapó su puño.

Le dio una patada.

Kakashi se agachó.

Naruto reunió fuerzas, saltó y golpeó… nada.

**-¿Eh…?**

El espacio donde una vez había estado Kakashi estaba vacío.

**-Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, Naruto.**

El ojo de Kakashi brilló con maldad, con las manos en el sello tigre.

_**-Ese sello…- **_pensó Sasuke mirando detenidamente a Kakashi.- _**¿El sensei no va simplemente detener los ataque de Naruto?**_

_**-¿Va a usar el Katon en un simple Genin?- **_pensó Sakura frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Un Jounin no tenía que usar esos trucos cuando era clara la diferencia de poderes. Y era claro que Kakashi era mucho mejor que Naruto.

**-¡Técnica secreta de Lucha! ¡Mil años de dolor!- **y entonces enterró sus dedos en el culo de Naruto.

Una gota de sudor cayó en silencio en la nuca de Sasuke.

_**-Son unos idiotas…- **_pensó resignado, viendo como Naruto caía en el estanque.

_**-Eso tiene más sentido.-**_pensó Sakura aparentemente tranquila. El tic en su ojo demostraba que no estaba tranquila.

**-Oh… ¿Dónde estaba yo…?- **Kakashi abrió su libro una vez más y comenzó a leer.

Naruto estaba bajo el agua, echando humo por su fracaso.

_**-No voy a dejar que termine de esta manera.- **_pensó con furia, y comenzó a nadar hacía la superficie.- _**Voy a atacar desde el agua… ¡AHORA!**_

De repente dos shurikens salidos del agua fueron lanzados directamente a la cabeza de Kakashi quien los cogió con dos dedos mientras leía y se reía de lo que ponía el libro.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **inquirió Kakashi cuando el rubio salió del agua.- **Si no consigues un cascabel no podrás comer.**

**-¡Lo sé!- **gritó Naruto.

**-Eres débil para ser una persona que quiere llegar a ser Hokage.- **dijo Kakashi.

**-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo pelear con el estómago vacío!**

En el escondite de Sasuke se oyó un gruñido y Sasuke se sonrojó teniendo que reconocer que estaba muriendo de hambre. En lo alto del árbol Sakura entrecerró los ojos cuando su estómago gruñó.

_**-Puedo pasar horas sin comer, pero justamente hoy tengo más hambre de lo normal y eso es un problema.- **_su frente se coloreó de azul.- _**¿Por qué no pensé que fuera una trampa? Los ninjas siempre deben de estar en buenas condiciones si no quieren morir.- **_mientras miraba como unos clones aparecían desde el rio.

_**-Es esa técnica de nuevo… ¿Cuándo la habrá aprendido?- **_se preguntó Sasuke recordando cuando Naruto le había atacado usando la misma técnica.

_**-Debe ser el jutsu que aprendió del pergamino prohibido que Misuki le hizo robar.- **_pensó Sakura, pensativa.- _**Antes no era capaz de crear un mísero Bunshin, y ahora puede hacer el Kage Bunshin, debió entrenar hasta el cansancio. A pesar de todo, por su poco control de chakra no debería ser capaz de hacerlo mucho tiempo. **_

De repente vio – cuando Naruto estaba colgando de una cuerda, producto de una trampa de Kakashi, y con el mismo Kakashi frente a Naruto, - unos shurikens se dirigieron directamente a Kakashi y le dieron de lleno. Naruto gritó horrorizado antes de que Kakashi desapareciera en una nube de humo y dejan en su lugar un tronco.

_**-¡Maldita sea! Nos hizo creer que había bajado la guardia para que atacáramos, y ahora he descubierto mi posición.- **_pensó Sasuke alarmado mientras corría por el bosque.

_**-Parece que Sasuke empieza a moverse.- **_Sakura se levantó del tronco y salto suavemente hasta el suelo. Se irguió con tranquilidad y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol como si estuviera esperando algo.- _**Que extraño… Los equipos siempre han sido de tres y él quiere que luchemos para conseguir los cascabeles.- **_frunció el ceño concentrada antes de relajarse.- _**Ya veo. Trabajo en equipo. Debí suponerlo.- **_hizo una pequeña mueca antes de separarse del árbol y empezar a correr.

_**-Conque estás allí.- **_pensó Kakashi escondido detrás unos matorrales.- _**No la sentí hasta hace poco. Si es correcta mi conjetura diría que ella pude ocultar su chakra y si puede hacer eso debe ser capaz de sentir el chakra de los demás.**_

Sakura se detuvo de golpe al ver a Kakashi parado leyendo su libro tranquilamente en un claro. Se agachó y le miró fijamente. ¿Realmente estaba allí tan tranquilo? ¿No pensaba hacer nada más que esperar a que lo atacaran?

**-Sakura,- **llamó una voz tras de si sacándola de sus pensamientos.- **detrás de ti.**

Ella se giró justo para ver a Kakashi a su altura haciendo un sello con sus manos. Ella inmediatamente reconoció dicho sello, pero no hizo nada para evitar lo que vendría. La brisa removió sus ropas y su cabello y alzó una gran cantidad de hojas. Parpadeó desorientada no viendo a Kakashi en ninguna parte. Se dispuso a caminar cuando de repente oyó una voz.

**-Sakura…**

Sakura se giró lentamente viendo a Sasuke apoyado en un árbol malherido. Tenía shuriken y kunais incrustados en todo el cuerpo y la sangre era visible. Ella no hizo nada y esperó.

**-Ayúdame…- **pidió el chico suplicante.- **Sakura… por favor…**

Sakura alzó las cejas, pero siguió sin hacer nada.

Kakashi veía como la pelirosa no salía del genjutsu. Estaba casi decepcionado. ¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio? Por la información que le había dado Iruka la chica era natural en Genjutsu, independientemente si tenía el Ryuugan o no. Había puesto a Sasuke en la ilusión para ver si tenía alguna clase de sentimiento hacía él, pero todavía no estaba seguro. Ella no había gritado y no estaba segura de sí lo haría, - no la veía como esa clase de chica, - pero tampoco veía que saliera de la ilusión. Entonces… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

**-Esto es decepcionante.- **se dijo mirándose decepcionado.

**-Lo mismo digo.**

Kakashi ensanchó los ojos sorprendido cuando oyó esa voz a unos metros lejos de él. Giró levemente la cabeza encontrándose a Sakura apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándolo indiferente. Volvió la cabeza a la Sakura que estaba en el centro del claro y esta empezó a desvanecerse.

_**-¿Genjutsu?- **_se sorprendió el ninja y miró a la chica, analizándola.- _**Ha utilizado un Genjutsu para hacerme creer que la había atrapado cuando en realidad ha sido ella quien me ha atrapado. Ella sabía que la estaba siguiendo, incluso sabía que ese Kakashi era sólo un clon. Me ha estado esperando y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta.**_

Sakura descruzó los brazos y se enderezó sin dejar de mirar a Kakashi. Le molestó un poco que pensara que era como una especie de fangirl oculta. ¿En serio creía que era como una de esas chicas después de lo que había dicho? A veces no le molestaba que la subestimaran, que hicieran eso no le importaba, de hecho era una ventaja. Pero ella había dicho que quería vengarse de alguien y no estaba para chicos.

**- Segunda lección ninja, Genjutsu.- **habló la pelirosa con indiferencia, poniendo una mano en la bolsa de armas.- **Soy inmune a los Genjutsu.- **sacó la mano mostrando cinco kunais.

Kakashi se tensó esperando el ataque. Realmente no pensaba que pudiera darle, los ataques a larga distancia casi nunca funcionaban. Sakura lanzó los cinco kunais que él esquivo dando pasos hacia atrás. Miró a la pelirosa que no se había movido de su lugar, cosa que no le dio confianza. Normalmente cuando uno atacaba con kunais o shurikens se movía hacia el objetivo, pero Sakura seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

Kakashi intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta entonces que había hilos en los kunai y que lo habían atrapado.

No lo había visto antes, pero ahora él podía.

**-¡Hilos!**

**-Correcto.- **Sakura sonrió, teniendo un brillo de absoluta confianza.- **Un movimiento en falso y…- **dejó la frase al aire, sabiendo que había dejado claro lo que quería decir.

Sakura lanzó el kunai que Kakashi esquivó moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, se dio cuenta sin embargo que éste tenía un papel explosivo. El kunai se clavó en el árbol con el papel a punto de explotar.

**-Este no es el único explosivo que hay.- **oyó la voz de Sakura haciendo que dejara de mirar el kunai y se fijara en ella, notando como ella lo miró – una mezcla entre indiferencia, como si realmente no le importara hacerle daño y burla – antes de empezar a alejarse corriendo suavemente.- **Disfrútalos.**

Kakashi parpadeó y miró rápidamente a su alrededor notando entonces los papeles explosivos pegados en los árboles y que estaban por explotar.

**-¡Maldita sea!- **maldijo antes de que los explosivos explotaran.

_**¡BOOM!**_

* * *

Sakura corrió de vuelta hasta donde estaba Naruto. Si la prueba era demostrar su trabajo en equipo… no lo estaban haciendo bien. Naruto y Sasuke no se soportaban y no trabajarían juntos, además de eso si se lo pedía a Sasuke éste era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerle caso a su pedido. Pero quizás… Naruto, sí.

_**-Hay un clon de Kakashi escondido cerca.- **_pensó la chica.- _**Con un poco de suerte todo saldrá como planeé.**_

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!- **oyó los quejidos de Naruto.

Entró en el claro y lo vio todavía colgando de la cuerda. Rodó los ojos exasperada y lanzó un kunai en la cuerda liberándolo.

**-¡Waaa!- **y la cara de Naruto chocó contra el suelo.- **¿Pero que…?- **miró a su alrededor mientras se sobaba el rostro el cual estaba rojo por la caída.- **¿Sakura-chan?- **el rubio la miró como si fuera una ilusión.

**-Escucha no hay mucho tiempo.- **empezó a hablar la chica.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Una nube de polvo se levantó y Sakura sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo. Estaba segura de que Kakashi no había sido capaz de salir de allí a tiempo. Eso no lo mataría, por supuesto y se había asegurado de que los explosivos estuvieran lo más alejados uno del otro para evitar un impacto mayor. Así que al menos estaría adolorido y si tenía suerte un poco herido.

**-Whoaa.- **Naruto miró con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par.- **¿Qué fue eso?- **luego se levantó de golpe.- **¡Ah! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí, perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Debo conseguir un cascabel antes que ese Teme lo logre!- **pensando en que quizás esa explosión la había causado Sasuke.

**-Aunque logres agarrar un cascabel, no pasarás la prueba.- **dijo Sakura impasible y al ver que el rubio iba a replicar volvió a hablar.- **¿De verdad crees que un Genin puede contra un Jounin? Mejor no me respondas.- **respondió al ver que Naruto iba a – seguramente a decir que si se podía, lo que era cierto solo en ciertos casos.– **Además, ¿Por qué nos ponen en equipos de tres si solo uno o dos puede pasar?**

**-¿Quieres decir que debemos trabajar en equipo?- **pregunto Naruto empezando a darse cuenta de lo que la pelirosa decía.

**-Eso es.- **dio media vuelta empezando a caminar.- **Quédate a aquí. Iré por Uchiha.**

**-¿A por el Teme?- **preguntó indignado.- **Podemos hacerlo solos.**

**-Somos tres, Naruto. Eso incluye a Uchiha, te guste o no.- **y Sakura desapareció de allí dejando a Naruto indignado.

¿Por qué debía trabajar con Sasuke?

* * *

Sasuke miró a su alrededor tratando de ver si Kakashi le había seguido. Él decidió que no cuando pasaron los minutos y seguía allí de pie. Naruto seguramente seguía en la trampa y él había caído en esa en la que Kakashi se hacía el despistado para descubrirse él solo. Eso sólo lo dejaba en Sakura.

_**-Me pregunto dond-**_

_**¡BOOM!**_

Sasuke saltó sorprendido, a unos metros de donde se encontraba el lugar había explotado. Naruto no podía ser, ése dobe todavía debía estar atrapado en esa trampa, entonces solo quedaba…

**-¡Sakura!- **se quedó sin aliento, pensando que Kakashi había puesto en marcha una bomba de algún tipo sobre la chica.

* * *

Aterrizando, Kakashi se dio la vuelta para mirar el bosque destruido, y una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca.

_**-Estás tratando de matarme, Sakura…**_

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke entró a la vista y se puso tenso cuando vio la ropa quemada del Jounin.

**-¿Por qué no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar tu explosión?- **preguntó Sasuke con suspicacia.- **¿No se supone que estás preparado para tus propios ataques sorpresas?**

**-No fui yo.- **Kakashi parpadeó ante las cenizas de los árboles.- **Sakura lo hizo.**

Sus ojos se desorbitaron por un una fracción.

_**-Sakura ha logrado quemar los bordes de su ropa… ¡cuando ni siquiera yo o Naruto pudo hacerle un solo rasguño! Esto no fue un ataque a la desesperada… estaba todo calculado, si no fuera así Kakashi no estaría en este estado.**_

Los dos se miraron entre sí, analizándose.

Después de unos segundos de intensa mirada, Sasuke decidió dar el primer paso.

Él lanzó unos shuriken a Kakashi, quien fácilmente esquivó.

**-No tiene sentido usar ataques normales.- **Kakashi le recordó al muchacho.

Sasuke sonrió y lanzó un kunai que rompió una cuerda por la mitad.

_**-Una trampa.- **_pensó y saltó fuera del camino.

Varias shurikens bombardearon el lugar donde estaba hace un segundo.

Sasuke apareció de repente detrás de él.

_**-¿Qué…?**_

Una patada fuerte apuntaba a la cara del enmascarado, pero fue fácilmente bloqueado por un brazo. Sasuke se giró para darle un puñetazo, pero Kakashi paró eso también. Otra patada fue entregada, pero fue bloqueado una vez más.

Ahora Sasuke estaba boca abajo… justo en frente de las campanas.

_**-Este chico…- **_Kakashi saltó hacía atrás unos metros tan pronto como los dedos de Sasuke tocaron una campana.- _**-Él es feroz… No voy a ser capaz de leer 'Icha Icha Paradise' ahora…**_

* * *

**-¡AHHGGG! ¡Esto es aburrido!- **grito el rubio de ojos azules. Él había estado esperando a Sakura-chan y al Teme un buen rato, pero ellos no aparecían.- **¿Por qué tardan tanto?**

Bufó enojado, pero fue entonces que vio dos cajas en la parte superior de un monumento de piedra.

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué es eso de allí?!- **se llevó una mano en los ojos y sonrió.- **¡Ah, ya se lo que son! ¡Son los paquetes de almuerzo! Ohh… ¡Un ninja debe ver a través del engaño!- **Naruto repitió las palabras de Kakashi un poco burlón y él se rió.

* * *

**-Bueno… eres diferente de los otros dos, te concedo eso.- **Kakashi ibservó en voz alta.

Sasuke gruño y comenzó a hacer las señales de mano y gritó los dos últimos signos del jutsu.

**-¡Caballo! ¡Tigre!- **se echó hacía atrás, con las mejillas infladas.- **-¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**

Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron.

_**-¡Que?!- **_pensó Kakashi.- _**¡Un Genin no debería ser capaz de hacer eso! ¡No debería tener suficiente chakra!**_

Pero Kakashi se equivocaba, porque una gran cantidad de fuego salió de la boca del Uchiha en cuestión de segundos. Cuando el se extinguió, Kakashi no estaba allí.

_**-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Derecha, izquierda?-**_ Sasuke miró a sus lados tratando de encontrar a Kakashi.- _**¿Arriba?- **_miró al cielo. No encontró nada.- _**¿Detrás?- **_se giró y no había nada.- _**¿Dónde está?**_

**-¡Debajo!- **la voz de Kakashi se hizo presente mientras su mano salía de debajo la tierra agarrando el tobillo de Sasuke.

**-¿Qué?- **miró la mano que sobresalía de la tierra.

**-¡Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu! [Elemento Tierra: Técnica del Doble Suicidio Decapitador]**

**-¡Aahhh!- **Sasuke gritó cuando se vio impulsado hacia abajo.

Kakashi salió, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Sasuke.

**-Lección de tácticas shinobi número tres: Ninjutsu.- **dijo Kakashi con aburrimiento.- **¿Qué tal? ¿No puedes moverte, verdad?**

**-Hmp.- **giró su rostro con molestia.

**-Aunque, parece que tiene un talento excepcional.- **Kakashi sonrió o eso parecía ya que sólo cerró su ojo disponible.- **Pero…- **se levantó dándole la espalda.- **el precipitarse tan rápido sólo te hará caer más rápido.**

**-¡Kuso!- **giró la cabeza furioso.- _**Hay demasiada diferencia entre los dos.**_

**-Ahora… ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, Sakura?- **inquirió el peliplata, mirando a un lado en el bosque.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando Sakura salió del bosque con tranquilidad. Ella no le miró y Sasuke estuvo agradecido que no dijera nada. Suficiente humillado se sentía atrapado allí y siendo descubierto por Sakura.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba sentado con los obentos en su regazo sonriendo tontamente.

**-Jaja.- **se rió satisfecho.- **En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de conseguir un cascabel… me puedo esconder y comer toda la comida. Jijiji.**

**-Oye amigo…- **se oyó la voz de Kakashi detrás de él.

**-… Era broma…- **sudando con nerviosismo.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

* * *

**-Parece que esta vez, quisiste que te encontrara.- **la miró fijamente, pero ella solo lo miraba como si comprobara alguna cosa.- **Entonces… ¿Qué vas hacer?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de mostrarse irritada. Cruzó los brazos antes de mirar con indiferencia a Kakashi.

**-No voy a luchar contigo.- **Kakashi la miró interesado y Sasuke la miró sin entender sus acciones. ¿No iba a luchar? ¿Por qué?

**-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? **

**-Porque solo eres un clon.- **respondió Sakura con obviedad. Kakashi la miró sorprendida y Sasuke miró con incredulidad. ¿Todo este tiempo había estado luchando con un clon? ¿En serio? Se sintió furioso y todavía más humillado. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Sakura?

**-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- **inquirió Kakashi con interés.

**-Yo estaba viendo la pelea. Fue cuando el Katon no jutsu que hiciste el clon.- **se encogió de hombros.- **No tengo interés de luchar contra un clon. No va ayudarme en nada.**

**-Bueno…- **Kakashi se quedó pensativo antes de sonreírle.- **Me pregunto qué es lo siguiente que vas a hacer.- **y con esto el clon desapareció.

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que Sakura descruzara los brazos y suspirara. Se giró a Sasuke que la observaba incómodo, tal vez esperando algún comentario burlón – es lo que hubiera hecho él, pero ella solo se acercó, se agachó frente a él – dándole una vista perfecta del inicio de sus senos (_Deja de mirar allí, Sasuke. Ella puede darse cuenta)_ – con fuerza enterró su brazo y luego lo sacó, con el Uchiha incluido.

Sasuke parpadeó dos veces antes de carraspear incómodo – teniendo un leve e imperceptible rubor por sus anteriores pensamientos – viendo como Sakura se enderezaba y se sacudía las manos.

**-¿Por qué me has ayudado?- **pregunto con dureza. No solo Kakashi le había humillado, si no que Sakura se daba cuenta enseguida de que Kakashi era solo un clon.

Sakura lo miró con indiferencia.- **Porque este es el verdadero objetivo de la prueba. El trabajo en equipo.**

**-No. No voy a trabajar contigo o ese Dobe.- **replicó con cierto tono de desprecio.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y habló en voz baja y amenazante.- **No creas que yo quiero trabajar con alguno de ustedes. Sola me basto.- **sus ojos se mostraron fríos y sin compasión.- **Pero si no lo hacemos no vamos a pasar. ¿Por qué nos ponen en un grupo de tres si uno de nosotros va a volver? No tiene sentido.**

Sasuke hizo uno mueca. Lo que decía sonaba muy razonable, pero aun así… no le hacía gracia tener que luchar con alguien tan idiota como Naruto. Y por otro lado, estaba Sakura. La chica que estaba delante de él y que le había ayudado a salir de la trampa. También era la chica que lo había visto humillado y que tampoco quería trabajar con ellos pero que sin embargo lo haría solo porque este era el objetivo.

**-Olvídalo.- **oyó la voz de Sakura sacándolo desus pensamientos. Miró como Sakura hacía una mueca de fastidio antes de girarse y empezar a caminar.- **No funcionará. Le dije a Naruto que esperara, pero parece que desobedeció mis órdenes.** **Y ya terminó el tiempo.**

_**-¿Qué?- **_Sasuke miró su espalda, preguntándose si debía seguirle o ir por su cuenta.

¡RIIINNG!

**-Tsk. Un shinobi no debe esperar hasta el último momento para atacar.-** dijo Sakura con indiferencia y miró distraídamente a su alrededor.

Sasuke bufó con molestia antes de seguirla.

_**-Ella supo todo el tiempo que estuve aquí.-**_ Oculto en un árbol, Kakashi les miró irse en el punto de encuentro.- _**Fue la única que descubrió el verdadero significado la prueba, ayudó a Naruto y también a Sasuke, a pesar de dejar en claro que no quería trabajar con ellos. Naruto la ha desobedecido y Sasuke parece estar en conflicto consigo mismo. Por un lado la admira y por otro lado la envidia.- **_su mirada se agudizó.- _**Chicos interesantes.**_

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Sakura entraba en el lugar de encuentro mostrando un poco de molestia, encontrándose con Naruto amarrado en el poste y Kakashi de pie a unos metros de ellos.

**-Te dije que esperaras.- **dijo Sakura tan pronto como estuvo cerca de Naruto, ella lo miró con molestia y Naruto tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

Sasuke se sentó en silencio en el lado derecho de Naruto y Sakura se sentó en el izquierdo, sus estómagos rugieron de hambre.

**-Parece que estáis muy hambrientos, chicos.- **comentó Kakashi con despreocupación.- **Ah, y… sobre el entrenamiento… No hace falta que volváis a la academia. **

**-¡Hey!- **Naruto sonrió emocionado.

**-Bah.- **Sasuke sonrió un poco antes de relajarse.

Sakura en cambio frunció el ceño alerta.

_**-No hemos trabajado en equipo, por lo tanto…**_

Kakashi sonrió, cerrando su ojo.

**-Sí, vosotros… ¡debéis olvidaros de ser ninja!- **les dio su veredicto.- **Todos, excepto Sakura.**

**-¡¿Qué?- **exclamó Naruto, su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo cuando captó lo que en realidad significaba aquello.- **¡¿Por qué demonios tenemos que dejar de ser ninjas?! ¡¿Por qué sólo Sakura-chan ha pasado la prueba?! ¡No es que no se lo merezca pero…!**

**-Esto es simple…- **Kakashi cortó la diatriba de rubio.- **¿Te importaría decirles lo que significa esto, Sakura?**

Sakura miró con inexpresividad.- **El trabajo en equipo.**

**-Exacto.- **Kakashi asintió, complacido.- **El propósitos es ver si podéis olvidar vuestros propios intereses… y trabajar juntos exitosamente… bajo estas determinadas circunstancias.-** les explicó.-** De los tres, Sakura ha sido la única que vio el verdadero objetivo. Ella ayudó a Naruto a salir de la trampa, pero tú desobedeciste sus órdenes de esperarla y en cambio viniste aquí para comerte el desayuno SOLO.- **recalcó sus defectos y Naruto bajó la cabeza avergonzado.- **Y tu Sasuke, Sakura te ayudó a salir de la trampa y cuando ella te dijo lo de trabajar juntos solo lo rechazaste, pensaste que eras mejor que ellos.- **Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. Kakashi suspiró y caminó hacía la piedra de los caídos.- **Mirad esto…- **señaló la piedra.- **Esta es la piedra en las que están inscritas los nombres de los héroes.**

**-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Yo voy a ser un héroe!- **gritó emocionado el rubio. El rostro de Kakashi se ensombreció y Sakura hizo una ligera mueca.

**-Estos son los nombres que murieron en acción, Naruto.- **le informó con tranquilad, Sakura.

Naruto enmudeció, y Sasuke y Kakashi la miraron. Kakashi pensó que Sakura tenía las emociones muy controladas para ser tan joven y se preguntó si en una lucha real esto sería igual. Sasuke también controlaba sus emociones pero había algunos fallos en ello, su control no era tan bueno como el de Sakura.

**-Bien, voy a daros una última oportunidad.- **dijo Kakashi dejando de lado sus pensamientos.- **Sasuke, Sakura vais a desayunar, pero no podéis darle de comer a Naruto, ese es su castigo por intentar comérselo todo solo, si lo hacéis falláis, incluida Sakura.- **y con esto desapareció.

Sasuke y Sakura agarraron su obento y empezaron a comer.

**-¡No tengo hambre de todos modos!- **gritó Naruto, pero su estómago retumbó haciendo que bajase la cabeza derrotado.

Sakura esperaba a que Sasuke hiciera el primer paso, darle la comida, si lo hiciera ella no tendría sentido, ellos debían darse cuenta que eso era trabajo en equipo.

**-Aquí.- **dijo Sasuke, extendiendo el obento medio comenzado.

**-Sasuke…- **Naruto lo miró con ojos grandes.

**-Tsk.- **desvió la mirada incómodo.- **Sólo come. Si no lo haces sólo serás una carga.**

**-Ciertamente.- **Sakura lo miró y extendió su obento hacia él.

**-Sakura-chan…- **Naruto la miró con los ojos aguados.- **Pero…- **miró el obento.- **No has comido nada…**

Sasuke miró el obento de Sakura viendo como efectivamente su obento todavía estaba lleno, Sakura se encogió de hombros.- **No suelo comer demasiado.**

**-De acuerdo, pero… no puedo comer… mis manos…- **miró como no podía moverse demasiado.

Ambos chicos miraron con fastidio.- **Sólo por ésta vez…- **advirtieron los dos entrecerrando los ojos a lo que Naruto asintió feliz.

Naruto abrió la boca y ambos le dieron de comer, entonces truenos y rayos se oyeron – Sakura vio que era una ilusión – y Kakashi apareció delante de ellos, lo que asustó a Naruto, Sasuke se puso alerta y Sakura miró con tranquilidad.

**-Ustedes… ¿Os habéis atrevido a desobedecer?**

**-¡Pero… pero! ¡Tú dijiste!- **se apresuró a replicar Naruto.- **¡Es por eso que ellos…!- **miró a Sasuke y a Sakura.

**-Si Naruto estaba débil, no nos hubiera servido para nada.- **dijo Sasuke, sin bajar la guardia.

**-Somos un equipo.- **apoyó Sakura, firmemente. Naruto asintió vigorosamente.

**-Un equipo, ¿eh?- **repitió Kakashi, mirándolos fijamente.- **Habéis aprobado.- **sonrió esta vez verdaderamente. Finalmente había encontrado a su equipo.

**-¿Eh?- **Naruto no entendió.- **¿Aprobar? ¿Por qué?**

**-Sois los primeros.- **explicó Kakashi.- **Todos los demás han hecho lo que les he ordenado. Eran todos unos idiotas. Un ninja debe ver por debajo de todo.- **los miró fijamente con seriedad.- **Aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria… ¿Pero sabéis que? Aquellos que no se preocupan por sus compañeros… son peor que la escoria…**

_**-Eso lo he oído en algún lado…- **_pensó Sakura sin saber dónde había oído esas palabras.

**-¡Fin del entrenamiento! ¡Todos aprobáis!- **Kakashi extendió su mano con la pose del tío guay.- **¡Ok! ¡Mañana empezareis con vuestras misiones, equipo siete!**

**-¡Toma ya! ¡Lo hice, lo hice! ¡Ninja, ninja, ninja!**

Cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta que tanto Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura estaba ya con sus mochilas y a unos cuantos pasos por delante de él, que aún… seguía atado.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Desatadme!- **gritó Naruto moviendo sus piernas y brazos.

Sakura sacó un kunai, sin dejar de caminar ladeó su cuerpo y lanzó el kunai si mirar. Las cuerdas que ataban a Naruto se desataron, dejando a Naruto muy sorprendido. Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido, y Kakashi miró de reojo a su alumna cómo sin ver y sin mucho esfuerzo lanzó su objetivo de forma como si lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

**-¡Aww! ¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan!- **agradeció Naruto sonrojado, corriendo hacía ellos con felicidad.

Sakura lo ignoró y todos siguieron caminando.

* * *

**-Sasuke, estoy en el punto A.- **se oyó en un intercomunicador.

**-Sakura, estoy en punto B.- **otro intercomunicador.

…

**-Naruto, estoy en punto C, ttebayo.**

**-Eres lento, Naruto.- **Kakashi dijo en su intercomunicador. Suspiro.- **¿Cuál es la distancia del objetivo?**

**-Cinco metros. Estoy en posición, ttebayo.**

**-Estoy listo.**

**-Hn.**

**-Ok. ¡Vamos!**

Los tres se lanzaron al ataque, Naruto fue el que atrapó su objetivo. ¿Un garo? Si, ese era la misión del equipo. Recuperar la mascota perdida Tora.

**-Un lazo en la oreja derecha… ¿Estáis seguros que éste es Tora?- **preguntó Kakashi desde su posición, en algún lugar del bosque.

**-Si, estamos seguros.- **respondió Sasuke, mientras Sakura veía entretenida como el garo peleaba con Naruto.

**-Bien, misión de búsqueda de la mascota perdida 'Tora' ¡Completada!**

* * *

**-Ohh, mi lindo y pequeño Tora-chan, estaba tan preocupada.- **decía la mujer del señor feudal aplastando al pobre gato que lloraba en sus brazos.

**-Jaja, en toda tu cara, estúpido gato.- **dijo el rubio con algunos arañazos en la cara.

**-**_**No me extraña que escapara.- **_pensó Sasuke con una pequeña gota en la nuca.

_**-Este es el mismo gato que escapa cada semana. Creo que no me equivoco al decir que todo el mundo lo conoce.- **_pensó Sakura mirando al gato llorar.

**-Bien, la nueva misión del equipo Kakashi, el número siete consiste en… uhm…- **dijo el Tercer Hokage sosteniendo una hoja de misiones.- **Hacer de niñera del nieto del señor feudal, ir de compras a la aldea vecina y ayudar a sembrar patatas.**

**-¡No, no, no! ¡No, gracias!- **exclamó Naruto haciendo una 'X' con sus brazos.- **¡Yo quiero una misión mucho más creíble, ttebayo! ¡Encuéntranos una mejor misión!**

_**-Estoy de acuerdo.- **_pensó Sasuke con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Nunca diría en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo con Naruto.

**-…- **Sakura solo se quedó mirando fijamente. No diría nada pero estaba de acuerdo con Naruto. Esas misiones no la ayudaban, y necesitaba ponerse en forma.

_**-Ahh, sabía que se pondría así…- **_Kakashi suspiró.

El tercer Hokage suspiró y los miró. Miró a Sakura más de la cuenta, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta del asentimiento que dio la chica de cabello rosa. Sarutobi sabía que Sakura estaba un poco disgustada con esas misiones, pero él no podía hacer nada, Naruto y Sasuke todavía eran Genin y Sakura ya superaba ese nivel, él lo sabía bien.

**-Bien.- **Sarutobi suspiró y todo el mundo le miró.- **Si tanto lo deseáis… os daré una misión de Rango C.- **apoyo los codos en la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos.- **Es una misión de protección de cierto individuo.**

**-Je. ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Un señor feudal?! ¡¿Una princesa?!- **preguntó emocionado.

**-Cálmate, lo conoceréis en seguida. Ey, ¿Puedes entrar?- **pregunto el Hokage.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de media edad con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

**-¿Qué es esto? Sólo son un montón de niños. ¿Seguro que son ninjas? Sobre todo el enano con cara de tonto.- **dijo el hombre casualmente.

**-¡Ja, ja! ¿Quién es el enano con cara de tonto?- **se burló Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron, y se acercaron a Naruto, revelando que él era el más pequeño… y por uno buenos centímetros. Sasuke era el más alto luego le seguía Sasuke y finalmente él.

**-¡Te voy a matar!- **gritó furioso el chico pataleando.

**-No mates al hombre que debemos proteger, idiota.- **le dijo Kakashi que lo sostenía del cuello.

**-Me llamo Tazuna.- **se presentó el hombre.- **Soy un gran experto constructor de puentes. Espero una súper protección por vuestra parte hasta que llegue a mi país y complete el puente.**

* * *

Después de algunas discusiones entre Naruto y Tazuna y que Naruto declarara una vez más que sería Hokage se pusieron en marcha. En el camino Kakashi explicó que en el país de la Ola no había ninjas y que en los cinco grades países había un Kage. Él les dijo que no tenían que preocuparse por ser atacados.

Siguieron caminando cuando pasaron por un charco, los único que parecieron notarlo fueron Kakashi y Sakura. La chica disimuladamente se acercó a Kakashi.

**-Hoy hace un buen día.- **comentó la chica casualmente. Tazuna y Naruto parpadearon sin saber a qué había venido eso y Sasuke se puso ligeramente tenso sintiendo como algo vendría a continuación. El comentario de la chica lo puso en alerta.

_**-Así que lo has notado, ¿eh?- **_pensó Kakashi mirándola de reojo antes de volver su vista al frente.- **Así es.- **Sakura volvió a su posición inicial cuando oyó lo que quería.

De repente del charco de agua salieron dos hombres y se lanzaron hacia el que estaba más cerca que era Kakashi. Soltaron unas cadenas que lo ataron y haciendo fuerza lo descuartizaron.

**-¡Ka-Kakashi-sensei!- **gritó el rubio aterrorizado.

**-Dos menos.- **dijeron los dos ninjas detrás de Naruto el cual se había paralizado.

Los ninja – hermanos, según pudo ver Sakura – movieron las cadenas dispuestos hacer lo mismo que hicieron con Kakashi, pero Sasuke reaccionó. Saltó y sacó un shuriken el cual lanzó a la cadena enganchándola en el árbol junto a un kunai para más presión.

_**-Me ha agarrado.- **_pensó uno de los dos ninjas.

Sasuke aterrizó sobre sus garras y golpeó sus cabezas.

_**-Wow… ¿Pero cómo…?- **_pensó Naruto sorprendido.

Los hermanos desengancharon sus cadenas de sus garras y uno iba por Naruto el otro iba a por Tazuna.

Sakura se puso delante de Tazuna con un kunai firmemente sostenido y con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

**-Atrás.- **dijo como un silbido, mientras se ponía delante del hombre mirando como el hombre se acercaba.

Sasuke miró y en segundo estuvo delante de la chica con los brazos extendidos. Antes que llegaran a tocarles, Kakashi apareció de nuevo, teniendo consigo el ninja que atacó a Naruto y al otro.

**-**_**Hmp. Vaya un capullo.- **_pensó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos. Tazuna suspiró aliviado.

**-¿Kakashi-sesei? ¿Cómo es que…?- **miró el lugar donde se suponía estaba lo que quedaba del Jounin viendo como en su lugar solo había troncos.- **¿Kawarimi…?**

**-Disculpa Naruto, no te salvé inmediatamente. Estás herido… pero no pensé que te bloquearas así.- **le dijo Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos, luego se giró a Sasuke, Sakura y Tazuna.- **De todas maneras, buen trabajo, Sasuke. Tú también Sakura.- **les felicitó Kakashi y luego añadió.- **Aunque me pareció que Sakura lo tenía controlado. Es bueno ver que te preocupas por tus compañeras de equipo, Sasuke.**

Sasuke bufó molesto. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos. Ciertamente él no se preocupaba por nadie, solo era una obligación proteger a Sakura. Sólo eso. Aunque… la mirada que había visto no era de miedo, era de seguridad, como si ya hubiera estado en una lucha antes.

_**-No pude hacer nada…- **_pensó Naruto con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en la otra rodilla.- _**Sin embargo él… fue su primera pelea real. ¿No estaba nada asustado? Se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y no tiene ni una mota de polvo… incluso me ha salvado…**_

**-¡Hey!- **le llamó Sasuke la atención del rubio.- **¿Estas herido, gatito asustadizo?- **preguntó con burla y con media sonrisa, Naruto se cabreó.

-**Había veneno en las zarpas de esos ninjas, hay que sacar el veneno ahora.- **dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto. Había echado un vistazo de vista a las zarpar del enemigo.

-**Entonces deberemos volver a la aldea para curar a Naruto.- **dijo Sasuke con fastidio. Naruto cogió un kunai y se lo clavó en la mano, haciendo la promesa de no ser ayudado, ni huir nunca más y sobre todo no perder ante Sasuke.

**-Naruto me gusta la forma en que te has quitado el veneno, pero… si sigues así vas a morir desangrado.- **dijo tranquilo el sensei.- **Enséñame la mano.-**Naruto le hizo caso, la herida se cerraba poco a poco, Sakura que estaba cerca, vio cómo se cerraba la herida.

_**-Debe ser por el zorro de las nueve colas.-**_pensaron ambos mirando la mano del rubio.

* * *

Los ninja de la niebla se encontraban atados en un árbol sin poder moverse.

**-Parecen Chunins… de la aldea oculta de la niebla.- **comentó Kakashi.- **Estos ninjas son famosos por luchar sin importar lo que sea.**

**-¿…Como has leído nuestros movimientos?- **preguntó uno de los hermanos.

Pero fue Sakura quien respondió.- **¿Un charco cuando no ha llovido en semanas?- **ella alzó las cejas ante la estupidez de los hermanos.

**-Exacto.- **Kakashi sonrió.- **No fui el único que lo notó. Podría haberlos matado en seguida pero… quería ver detrás de quien estaban esos dos. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó Tazuna un poco nervioso.

**-Eso quiere decir, que ellos iban detrás de usted… o de nosotros.- **volvió a contestar Sakura mirándolo con seriedad.

**-No sabía que había ninjas siguiéndole. Nuestra misión es simplemente protegerle de ladrones y bandas.- **dijo Kakashi con seriedad.- **Esto se ha convertido, en al menos, una misión de Rango B. Esto se suponía que era una simple protección, hasta que usted completara el puente.**

Tazuna se quedó en silencio.

**-De haber sabido que iban ninjas a por usted, esta misión hubiera sido clasificada como B, haciéndola más costosa.- **continuó el peliplata.- **Estoy seguro que tenía alguna razón, pero ha causado problemas al mentir sobre la misión. Ahora estamos operando nuestras órdenes.**

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Nadie dijo nada.

**-No quiero retirarme de la misión. Incluso si es de Rango B.- **para sorpresa de todos fue Sakura quien habló. Ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos y los miró con indiferencia.- **Quiero saber cuál es el problema de ese lugar.**

**-¡Sakura-chan tiene razón! ¡Continuemos!- **gritó el rubio hiperactivo.

**-¿Sasuke?- **Kakashi miró al niño de pelo negro.

**-No quiero retirarme.- **dijo simplemente, con la mirada determinada.

**-Bien, la misión continua.- **anunció Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, tomaron una barca y se fueron al país, una vez en el puerto, bajaron y se dirigían en silencio. Naruto iba delante hasta que Sasuke se puso a su lado, Naruto lo tomó como una competición y empezó a mirar a los lados de forma exagerada. Un ruido hizo que Naruto sacara un shuriken y lo lanzara a unos arbustos.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Sasuke miró. Sakura miró. Kakashi miró y Tazuna miró.

**-Ha era solo una rata.- **dijo Naruto tratando de ser guay.

**-¡Deja de ser un imbécil!- **grito Tazuna; se había puesto nervioso.

Kakashi y Sakura parecieron sentirlo. Naruto lanzó otro shuriken. Kakashi fue a los arbustos con Sasuke y Sakura siguiéndole.

**-Oh, solo un conejo…- **suspiró Tazuna.

**-Perdona, no quise hacerlo… lo lamento, conejito.- **se disculpó el rubio afligido abrazando al conejo.

**-**_**Ese es un conejo de nieve… aún es primavera, ¿Por qué tiene este color?- **_pensó Kakashi.- _**El conejo de nieve cambia su color basándose de la cantidad de la luz del sol. Su color es blanco durante el invierno. Este conejo ha sido encerrado en una caja con el propósito de evitar el cambio de color del cuerpo. Entonces ya están aquí…**_

**-Eso es un conejo de nieve, ¿no es así?- **preguntó Sakura. Kakashi asintió comprendiendo por la mirada de comprensión que cruzó su rostro que comprendió lo que aquello significaba.

**-¡Todo el mundo abajo!- **avisó Kakashi, Sasuke se echó sobre Tazuna y Sakura sobre Naruto cuandouna enorme espada pasó girando sobre sus cabezas y se clavó en el árbol y en el mango de la espada apareció un ninja bastante fuerte.

**-Vaya, pero si es el ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi.- **dijo ese ninja mirándolo de reojo.

-**Momochi Zabuza.- **dijo el peliplata con seriedad.

_**-El demonio de la niebla.-**_pensó la pelirosa ya de pie.

**-Vengo a cargarme al viejo- **habló Zabuza mirando a Kakashi, Tazuna tragó gordo.

Naruto intento hacer algo, pero Kakashi dijo que su misión era la de proteger a Tazuna, diciendo que del ninja pícaro se encargaría él, desvelando así el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke. Todos se posaron delante de Tazuna para protegerlo. Zabuza utilizo el jutsu de la niebla, ahora no veían nada, Kakashi hizo que su chakra se viera para que pudieran ver algo.

_**-Se nota una intensa sed de sangre… tan solo con respirar o pestañear seré detectado y me matará.-**_pensaba Sasuke asustado, el sudor estaba en su cara. - _**Así es como me siento… si permanezco así mucho rato, perderé la cordura. La intención asesina de dos grandes Jounins. La sensación de que mi vida está en manos de otros.-**_apretó más fuerte el kunai que tenía en mano la cual estaba temblando.- _**No, prefiero suicidarme para escapar a esta sensación…**_

**-Sasuke, tranquilízate.- **llamó el Jounin, Sasuke levanto la cabeza- **No te preocupes, os protegeré a todos con mi vida.- **los tres escuraban atentos.- **No permitiré que muera nadie de mi equipo- **eso hizo efecto en los tres, más en la pelirosa.

**-Entonces demuéstralo.- **habló Zabuza, apareciendo por detrás de los tres chicos.**- Esto es el fin…- **Zabuza movió su espada muy deprisa, Sakura se giró para parar ese ataque con dos kunais entrecruzados, tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para hacer, pero lo logró. Sus ojos cambiaron a un círculo ancho rojo y solo Zabuza y Tazuna lo veían, Naruto y Sasuke estaban algo apartados de ellos en el suelo y solo veían su espalda.

**-Eres un clon de agua…-** dijo con voz fría, mirándolo con esos ojos rojos.

_**-Sakura…-**_pensó Sasuke, sorprendido. Hasta hace unos momentos, él estaba asustado, incluso pensó la posibilidad de suicidarse, pero Sakura estaba allí haciéndole frente a Zabuza sin ningún problema.

**-Sakura-chan.- **hizo Naruto, que también estaba sorprendido.

_**-¿Qué son esos ojos?-**_pensó el demonio mirando los ojos de Sakura. Sakura hizo más presión, hasta que logró deshacerse de la espada, solo para apuñalar su estómago, solo para ver que efectivamente era un clon de agua. Sakura giró la cabeza, para ver como Zabuza aparecía detrás de ella, pero no hizo nada para defenderse, antes de que Zabuza pudiera hacer nada, Kakashi ya estaba delante de él, apuñalando. Era otro clon de agua.

_**-Sus ojos han cambiado.- **_pensó Sasuke mirando sorprendido a la pelirosa.- _**Los Haruno también tenían un Doujutsu, eh. Y Sakura ya lo conseguido.**_

**-Bien hecho, Sakura.- **dijo Kakashi sin impresionarse por los ojos de Sakura, Sakura solo se alejó como si nada hubiera pasado, teniendo el Ryuugan en sus ojos. Ella sospechaba que Sarutobi le había dicho algunas cosas a Kakashi.

**-¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos, Sakura-chan?- **preguntó Naruto, asustado.

**-Es mi Kekkai Genkai. Deberías haber prestado más atención en clases, Naruto.- **dijo Sakura con fastidio, es que siempre había que explicárselo todo.

Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi cortándolo por la mitad, pero era un clon de agua, Kakashi quien apareció detrás de Zabuza con un kunai en su cuello, otro Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi, el de delante era otro clon, Zabuza pateo a Kakashi mandándolo al agua. Zabuza lo siguió, parándose sobre el agua.

**-Sus habilidades en Taijutsu también son increíbles.- **observó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

_**-¿Qué le pasa al agua? Está pesada…-**_pensó Kakashi una vez su que salió de ella, Zabuza apareció detrás de el.

**-Suiron no jutsu.- **una prisión de agua envolvió a Kakashi.

Zabuza creo un clon para los tres Genin con intención de matarlos. Kakashi les dijo que corrieran.

_**-¿Correr? Debes estar bromeando. Cuando te cogió, correr dejo de ser una opción. Incluso aunque nos vayamos, Zabuza nos cogería igualmente una vez acabase contigo… incluso si retomásemos la formación de la esvástica sería prácticamente**__**imposible bloquear sus ataques.-**_pensaba Sasuke recordando ese momento.- _**Así que no tenemos demasiadas alternativas. Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos liberarte.-**_pensaba serio- **¡Tenemos que hacerlo!**- Sasuke estaba dispuesto a correr hacia ese ninja pero alguien lo detuvo, miró a su derecha y era Sakura quien miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**-Si planeas atacarlo de frente, olvídalo.- **dijo Sakura, mirando al clon de Zabuza.

**-¿Entonces como planeas que ataque?- **miró a la pelirosa con algo de enojo.

**-Naruto, ven.- **llamó al chico para que se acercara, este lo hizo. Una vez los dos le prestaron atención ella le dijo el plan.

Lo consiguieron. Kakashi utilizó el Sharingan hasta acorralar a Zabuza, cuando estaban a punto de terminarlo, alguien apareció y mató a Zabuza con unas agujas Senbon lanzadas a su cuello. Kakashi comprobó si realmente estaba muerto y así fue.

Kakashi quedó exhausto y se desmayó a causa de usar tanto el Sharingan.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Entrenamiento

**-Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**3- ENTRENAMIENTO**

* * *

El sonido de las gavinas se oía, el sonido de las olas también, el equipo 7, llegó sin más problemas a la casa de Tazuna, que estaba situada en el mar. Dejaron descansar a su sensei, que todavía estaba inconsciente. Sakura era la única que se encontraban en la habitación del Jounin, quien se empieza a remover. Sakura que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando fuera de forma distraída lo mira, esperando a que despierte. La puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entran Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna y la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami. Ella apenas les echa un vistazo cuando ellos se acomodan en el suelo. Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei, ha despertado!- **grito Naruto alegremente.

**-¿Se encuentra bien, Sensei?- **preguntó la mujer no mayor de treinta años.

**-Sí, pero no voy a poder moverme en una semana o así.- **respondió Kakashi aún acostado.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un buen tiempo, hasta que Kakashi volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sakura decidió que debía decir lo que pensaba en este momento, cuando vio que Kakashi fruncía el ceño, pensando en alguna cosa.

**-Kakashi,- **llamó la pelirosa, llamando la atención, no solo de Kakashi – el cual abrió los ojos y la miró – sino de todos los presentes de la habitación.- **Creo que Zabuza sigue vivo.**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **exclamaron Naruto y Tazuna sorprendidos. Sasuke también se sorprendió, pero el sólo abrió los ojos levemente.

**-P-pero tú mismo lo comprobaste.-** habló el constructor de puentes, dirigiéndose a Kakashi.

**-El problema es el arma que lo mató.- **se explicó Sakura.-** Y en el lugar donde lo lanzó.**

**-Solo eran unas largas agujas.- **dijo Sasuke, abriendo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.-** No puede ser…**

**-¿Cómo te diste cuenta, Sakura?- **pregunto Kakashi, esa chica cada vez lo sorprendía más.

**-El lugar donde lanzo las agujas, es un lugar fácil, no te mata, pero si te deja un tiempo muerto.- **explicó mirando al sensei.- **Además, los cazadores ninja se suponen que se deshacen del cadáver en el mismo lugar, pero en cambio, ese tipo se lo llevó aun cuando era más pesado que él mismo.**

**-Lo que significa que el cazador estaba de su lado.- **completó Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza con seriedad.

Kakashi miró a sus tres alumnos, cuando se había visto atrapado, no pensó que tuvieran una oportunidad, pero ellos lograron sacarlo de allí, lograron engañar a Zabuza, y liberarlo. Vio como Naruto estaba emocionado, Sasuke también lo estaba aunque no lo mostrara, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, se notaba él brillo de emoción. Luego miró a Sakura, pero no pudo leer lo que pensaba.

**-Parece ser que voy a tener que entrenaros para prepararos para la pelea de Zabuza y su compañero.- **dijo Kakashi mirando a sus tres alumnos.

**-Entrenamiento, suena bastante divertido.- **se emocionó el rubio.

**-Esto no es divertido.- **se oyó la voz de un niño. Todos miraron a la puerta en encontrándose con dicho niño.

Sasuke y Sakura le miraron con curiosidad, disimulado, mientras Naruto prácticamente gritó.- **¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- **señalándolo un poco enojado por sus anteriores palabras.

**-¡Ohh! ¡Inari! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- **pidió Tazuna abriendo los brazos para que lo abrazara.

**Bienvenido a casa, abuelo.- **dijo Inari corriendo a abrazarlo.

**-Inari, saluda a estas personas.- **dijo Tsunami mirando a su hijo, teniendo las manos en las caderas.- **Son los ninja que protegieron al abuelo.**

Inari los miró con incertidumbre antes de mirar a su madre.- **Mama… van a morir…- **dijo señalándolos.

**-¡¿Qué has dicho, pequeño mocoso?!- **saltó en seguido Naruto con los ojos en blanco de enfado.

**-No hay forma que podáis ganar a Gato.- **replicó Inari.

**-¡Mocoso! ¡Te voy a…!- **gritó el rubio, preparando su brazo como si fuera a golpearlo. ÉL probablemente lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque Sasuke de mala gana lo agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta.

**-¿Por qué te enfadas por las palabras de un mocoso?- **suspiró Sasuke, haciendo fuerza al agarre.

**-¡Oye Inari, escucha!- **le gritó con una vena en la sien.- **¡Soy un súper héroe que algún día se convertirá en un ninja increíble llamado Hokage!- **sonrió confiadamente.- **¡No conozco a ese Gato, pero no es nada comparado conmigo!**

**-Pff…- **se burló Inari y luego sentenció.- **¿Qué te crees, idiota? Los héroes no existen.**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **gritó aún más fuerte, y más enfadado.

**-Detente de una vez.- **gruñó Sasuke empezando a enfadarse. Y es que si no lo paraba él, estaba seguro que nadie lo haría, porque Sakura no se había movido de su lugar en la ventana y sólo se dedicaba a mirar al niño con indiferencia.

**-Si no queréis morir, deberíais iros…- **dijo Inari dándose la vuelta hacía una puerta corrediza.

**-¿A dónde vas, Inari?- **pregunto Tazuna a su nieto.

**-A mirar el océano desde mi cuarto.- **respondió Inari abriendo la puerta, saliendo de allí para dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

**-Lo siento.- ** se disculpó Tsunami mirándolos con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

Luego de aquella escena, Kakashi se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad, y con unas muletas les dirigió hacía el bosque.

**-Bien, a partir de ahora empieza el entrenamiento.- **habló Kakashi apoyándose en las muletas

**-¡Bien!- **se emocionó el rubio.

**-Pero antes, dejad que os hable de nuevo sobre el chakra.- **continuó Kakashi.

**-¿Ahora?-** dijo Sasuke, con algo de fastidio. Por supuesto él ya lo sabía. Sakura se apoyó en un árbol cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

**-Eso, por supuesto, ya lo sabemos. Es chatora, ¿no?- **dijo Naruto todo feliz.

**-Es chakra.- **corrigió Kakashi con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.- **Por favor, Sakura…- **lepidió a Sakura la cual bufó molesta. Ella sospechaba que lo hizo para que le prestara atención.

**-Lo haré de la forma sencilla.- **dijo Sakura, una vez se irguió, tenía un pergamino en la mano.- **El llamado chakra es la energía que necesita emplear un ninja para realizar un jutsu. Esta energía proviene de cada una de las células del cuerpo… y de la energía espiritual, que nace del entrenamiento y la experiencia. En otras palabras, las llamadas "técnicas" surgen de la unión de estas dos energías que provienen del cuerpo. Esto es llamado "moldear" el chakra. Con este chakra uno es capaz de ejecutar una técnica mediante la formación de un sello.- **terminó Sakura con algo de fastidio, ese había sido el día en el que más había hablado en lo que llevaba de vida.

**-Correcto, Iruka-sensei opinaba que eres una buena estudiante.- **dijo Kakashi, Sakura no dijo nada de su halago.

**-Venga, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? el cuerpo aprende todo eso aunque no entiendas esa difícil explicación.- **dijo Naruto desesperado.

**-Naruto tiene razón. Nosotros podemos usar las técnicas igualmente.- **leapoyó Sasuke.

**-Nooo, aún no sois capaces de controlar completamente vuestro chakra.- **negó Kakashi.

**-¿¡Que!?- **exclamó Naruto.

**-Bien, escuchad, como bien dijo antes Sakura, moldear el chakra significa… cuerpo, espíritu, extraer la energía de ambos y mezclarlas en el interior del cuerpo. Entonces, lógicamente, la cantidad de cada tipo de energía difiere según el tipo de técnica que se desee ejecutar. Es decir la mezcla cambia. Vosotros, ahora, no sois capaces de utilizar el chakra eficientemente.- **explico el sensei con seriedad.

**-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-** pregunto Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

**-Vais a aprender este control con vuestro cuerpo. Deberéis seguir un riguroso entrenamiento que os llevará al límite.- **respondió Kakashi con más seriedad de la que realmente debería.

**-En otras palabras, escalaremos árboles.- **interrumpió la pelirosa sin darle mucha importancia el asunto.

_**-Y yo que quería asustarlos.- **_pensó Kakashi suspirando resignado. Ya Sakura le jodió la diversión.

-**¿Escalar árboles?- **preguntaron al unísono los dos chicos.

**-Eso es. Pero no escalar árboles simplemente, escalareis sin usar las manos.- **dijo Kakashi.

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo haremos?- **pregunto Naruto sin entender.

Kakashi sonrió y miró a Sakura que se había vuelto a apoyar en el árbol, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma lenta. Realmente parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

Entrecerró el ojo.

_**Sakura ya sabe las cosas básicas de un ninja. Ella aprende rápido.**_

Esas palabras volvieron a su mente.- _**Me pregunto si realmente…- **_parpadeó y luego suspiró.- **Sakura…- **Sasuke y Naruto miraron a la chica, viéndola abrir los ojos.- **Teniendo en cuenta que ya sabes de que hablo… ¿Por qué no les muestras a los chicos de lo que estoy hablando?**

Sakura alzó las cejas, antes de rodar los ojos. Se separó del árbol, juntó las manos haciendo un sello, concentrándose. Una vez hecho eso, caminó hacía el árbol y empezó a subirlo sin ningún problema.

**-Está subiendo…- **empezó Naruto sorprendido, viendo a la pelirosa subir el árbol.

**-Verticalmente, sin las manos…- **completó Sasuke con los ojos levemente abiertos, viendo como Sakura se sentaba en una rama.

**-Parece ser que realmente tienes un buen control del chakra.- **comentó Kakashi, mirando hacia arriba a la chica.- _**Aunque, teniendo en cuenta de que ya tiene el Ryuugan… esto es un juego de niños para ella.**_

Luego de la larga explicación de Kakashi, y dándoles de motivación el hecho de que Sakura los hubiera superado, ellos empezaron el entrenamiento.

_**-Mantener una cantidad constante de chakra es complicado. Si el chakra es demasiado fuerte, soy repelido.- **_pensó el Uchiha mirando la marca de su pie en el árbol.-_** Pero si es demasiado débil, la absorción no se produce y pasa eso.-**_miró a Naruto que estaba en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y llorando a lágrima viva.

_**-Supongo que esa es la diferencia entre Sasuke y Naruto.-**_ pensó Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos varones.

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo hace… que hice este entrenamiento?- **_se preguntó la pelirosa, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra, apoyando el codo sobre la pierna y el mentón sobre la mano. Sus ojos se posaron en la nada.- _**Hace mucho tiempo…**_

_Es un día soleado en un bosque de Konoha, se ve a una niña de unos cuatro años. Esta niña lleva puesto una blusa azul con algunos cortes en las mangas, unos pantalones de color beige y unas sandalias ninja azules. Tiene unos inocentes, preciosos y enormes ojos jade, y el cabello rosa y corto. El fleco le tapa la frente y parte de sus ojos._

_**-Uhm… ¿Dónde podría estar?- **__pensaba la pequeña pelirosa, mirando detrás de un árbol. _

_Hizo un puchero y miró a su alrededor buscando a la persona que estaba buscando desde hacía ya un buen rato, hasta que algo llamó su atención._

_**-¡Ahh! ¡Eso es trampa Nee-san!- **__exclamó Sakura con una voz infantil e inocente, mirando arriba en la rama de un árbol._

_**-Jaja,- **__se rió otra niña, la cual estaba sentada en la rama del árbol. Esta era mayor, tenía al menos nueve años. Ella vestía con una blusa roja sin manga y una falda azul, y de calzado las mismas sandalias que llevaba la pequeña. Su cabello era de un rosa oscuro y un poco más largo y ondulado y lo llevaba recogido en una media cola, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro. Haruno Nayumi sonrió con ternura a su hermana pequeña.- __**Dijimos que podíamos escondernos donde quisiéremos, Sakura.**_

_**-Mouuu,- **__Sakura hizo un puchero.- __**¡Yo también quiero escalar árboles!- **__exclamó emocionada._

_**-Ya vas hacerlo en unos años, Sakura. Sólo ten paciencia.- **__le dijo, sonriendo enternecida. Su pequeña hermana siempre quería aprender de más._

_**-¡No, no! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- **__exclamó Sakura con una mirada decidida. Esa mirada que sólo ponía cuando se trataba de aprender algo nuevo. Y así corrió hacia un árbol._

_Nayumi abrió los ojos horroriza, poniéndose de pie en la rama, a punto de saltar hacía su hermana pequeña, pero se quedó quieta – completamente sorprendida – cuando vio que Sakura empezaba a subir el árbol sin problemas. _

_**-¡Kyaa!- **__Sakura gritó cuando finalmente perdió el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos, cuando sintió que la agarraba con suavidad.- __**Uff…- **__suspiró aliviada y alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de su hermana._

_**-No vuelvas hacer algo así, Sakura.- **__la regañó Nayumi. Casi se le para el corazón al verla caer._

_**-Gomen.- **__bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Sólo quería que su hermana estuviera orgullosa de ella, pero lo único que consiguió es que se preocupara y enfadara con ella._

_**-Sin embargo…- **__pensó la Haruno mayor, mirando primero a su hermana pequeña y luego el árbol.- __**Ha subido muy alto para haber sido la primera vez que lo intenta. Incluso diría que subió más alto que yo la primera vez que lo intenté. No cabe duda…- **__miró a su hermana que aún tenía la cabeza agachada.- __**será todo un prodigio.- **__sonrió levemente.- __**Estoy sorprendida.- **__comentó de la nada. Sakura alzó la cabeza confundida.- __**Has subido muy alto siendo tu primera vez. Incluso subiste más alto que yo la primera vez que lo intenté.**_

_**-¿De verdad?- **__preguntó Sakura, sorprendida._

_**-No tengo porque mentirte, ¿O sí?- **__Nayumi sonrió con orgullo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara, apenada._

* * *

_**-Adivina, papá.- **__comenzó Sakura; estaba en el Barrio Haruno, en la mansión principal. Era de noche y se encontraban cenando._

_**-¿Hm?- **__Haruno Keizo, un hombre de complexión normal, vestía un Yukata que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba en casa, tenía el pelo negro y desordenado, tenía los ojos verdes oscuros. Ya empezaba a notarse su edad._

_**-¡Hoy jugué a las escondidas con Nee-san, pero usó la técnica de clon y se escapó!- **__se quejó Sakura haciendo un puchero.- __**¿Eso no es hacer trampas?**_

_**-Oh, ¿Así que ya puedes crear clones?- **__preguntó Keizo sin realmente sorprenderse._

_Sakura suspiró y bajó la cabeza, Nayumi la miró preocupada._

_**-Ne, hoy Sakura ha aprendido a subirse a los árboles sin usar las manos.- **__dijo Nayumi sonriendo._

_**-¿De verdad?- **__Keizo miró a su hija pequeña que se había sonrojado y jugaba con sus dedos con timidez._

_**-¡Sí!- **__Nayumi asintió con la cabeza.- __**¡Solo le llevó tres intentos, pero en el primero ya subió muy alto! ¿No es sorprendente?**_

_**-Vaya…- **__dijo el hombre, mirándose algo sorprendido. Miró a su hija mayor que tenía una mirada orgullosa en su rostro y luego miró a la pequeña y sonrió.- __**Esto si es sorprendente. Sigue así y serás una buena kunoichi.**_

_Sakura miró sorprendida y luego miró a su hermana emocionada.- ¡__**Enséñame el Kage Bunshin después de cenar, Nee-san!**_

_Megumi una mujer de edad media, vestida de ama de casa, tenía el pelo rosa claro y ondulado y los ojos verde jade. Dejando ver que Nayumi tenía los ojos de su padre y la forma del pelo de su madre, y que Sakura tenía el color de pelo de su madre y los ojos de su madre. Megumi se giró hacía ellos – estaba fregando los platos._

_**-¡Tiene tarea!**_

_Sakura miró unos segundos a su madre antes de sentarse, suspirando decepcionada. Nayumi sonrió suavemente mientras se giraba hacia ella poniendo una mano en la cabeza acariciándola y terminando acariciando su mejilla._

_**-Lo siento, Sakura. Quizás mañana, ¿vale?**_

El eco de ese recuerdo pasó por sus ojos en un instante. Ya lo recordaba. Tenía cuatro años cuando escaló un árbol sin usar las manos. Le tomó solo tres intentos subir a una rama, y desde entonces se demostró que aprendía con rapidez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño para desvanecer los recuerdos del pasado. Pensaba que después de todo lo que había pasado, lo único que tenía en mente eran los recuerdos dolorosos, pero parecía que no era así. Sin embargo, no sabía si era más doloroso recordar los recuerdos felices o los dolorosos.

Kakashi después de ver unos cuantos intentos de Sasuke y Naruto miró donde estaba Sakura – que seguía en lo alto del árbol – viendo que tenía los ojos cerrado y el ceño fruncido.- _**Viendo su expresión, creo que debe estar en una profunda reflexión. Me pregunto, ¿a qué edad aprendió esto?**_

Sakura suspiró antes de abrir los ojos. Se echó hacía atrás, agarrándose con las manos en el tronco…

**-¡Ahh, Sakura-chan!- **gritó Naruto alarmado, haciendo que Sasuke mirara hacia donde la chica estaba abriendo los ojos alarmado.

**-¡Sakura, cuidado!- **exclamó Kakashi preocupado.

…con un poco de fuerza, logró girar su cuerpo, encontrándose de cara a su equipo, sólo agarrándose del tronco antes de balancearse un poco y dejarse caer. Cayó de forma limpia, rodando los ojos al ver que su equipo la miraba alarmada.

**-No es la primera vez que hago eso, ya sabes.- **dijo Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi suspiraron aliviados.

**-Visto que lo tienes dominado, puedes volver a casa y vigilar a Tazuna o quedarte aquí y observar.- **le dijo Kakashi.

**-Hay un río por aquí cerca… yo debo probar algo…- **ella se encogió de hombros antes de internarse aún más en el bosque. Kakashi se quedó mirando por dónde fue antes de volver a sus otros dos estudiantes.

_**-Sakura lo hace parecer tan fácil.- **_pensó Sasuke mirando el árbol con el ceño fruncido, recordando el momento en el que Sakura subió el árbol sin ningún problema.

Y Kakashi recordó lo que había hablado con el Hokage dos semanas atrás.

_**-¿Y bien?- **__inquirió el señor Hokage, sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio fumando con su pipa._

_**-El equipo siete ha aprobado.- **__respondió Kakashi delante de él. El Hokage sonrió un poco.- __**¿Usted lo sabía, verdad? Que pasarían.- **__Sarutobi solo lo miró.- __**Sakura sabe más que cualquier Genin.**_

_Sarutobi suspiró, sabiendo que esta charla debía llegar tarde o temprano, aunque él hubiera esperado a que fuera más tarde. _

_**-Lo único que puedo decirte de Sakura, es que su nivel el superior al Genin, incluso superior al Chunin.- **__le dijo Sarutobi, Kakashi miró fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada alguna cosa.- __**La única razón por la que Sakura sigue siendo Genin es por una promesa que le hizo a su hermana mayor. Sakura se toma muy en serio las promesas.- **__Sarutobi abrió un cajón y de él sacó tres informes.- __**Mira esto.**_

_Kakashi agarró los informes y leyó._

_**Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Ninjutsu: Superior a la media_

_Taijutsu: Superior a la media_

_Genjutsu: Normal_

_Control de chakra: Normal_

_Velocidad: Normal_

_Resistencia: Media_

_Inteligencia: Normal_

_**Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_Ninjutsu: Normal_

_Taijutsu: Inferior a la media_

_Genjutsu: Inferior a la media_

_Control de chakra: Inferior a la media_

_Velocidad: Normal_

_Resistencia: Superior a la media_

_Inteligencia: Inferior a la media _

_**Nombre: Haruno Sakura**_

_Ninjutsu: Superior a la media_

_Taijutsu: Superior a la media_

_Genjutsu: Superior a la media_

_Control de chakra: Superior a la media_

_Velocidad: Superior a la media_

_Resistencia: Normal_

_Inteligencia: Superior a la media _

_**-Esto es…- **__musitó Kakashi cuando vio el expediente de Sakura. _

_Sarutobi asintió.- __**Cuando era pequeña solía acompañar a Nayumi en algunas misiones de rango medio.- **__le reveló a Kakashi, el cual lo miró sorprendido.- __**Al igual que Sasuke solía acompañar a Itachi en las misiones más fáciles.- **__Kakashi frunció el ceño.- __**Voy a pedirte una cosa Kakashi.- **__el peliplata asintió.- __**No le preguntes nada a Sakura, ella no va a responderte nada que provenga de su pasado.- **__Kakashi se quedó en silencio antes de asentir.- __**Sakura ya ha desarrollado el Ryuugan, ya lo controla a la perfección. También sabe todas las técnicas Suiton de su clan. Esto es lo único que puedo decirte de ella.**_

_**-Entiendo.- **__Kakashi asintió tratando de no mostrar la sorpresa que le dio al saber aquello_

Kakashi entrecerró el ojo cuando recordó aquello. Luego de la prueba de la campana había ido para decirle el veredicto final al Hokage y de paso enterarse un poco más de Sakura. Lo que descubrió fue más de lo que esperó.

_**-Por lo tanto… sabe los Ninjutsu de Suiton, tiene el Ryuugan y un gran control de chakra, y sobre todo no es la primera vez que hace una misión.- **_Kakashi miró a sus alumnos entrenando.- _**Tiene apenas doce años, y no es la primera vez… si ella se hubiera graduado antes… ella ya sería Jounin, incluso podría ser Anbu. Las personas que son fuertes no suelen tener un buen pasado.**_

* * *

Dos horas más tardes, Sasuke ya había subido una parte del árbol pero todavía no cogía el ritmo y eso lo tenía frustrado. Naruto en cambio no había avanzado mucho. Kakashi se encontraba sentado, apoyado en un árbol, leyendo su inseparable novela.

**-¿Hmm…?- **Kakashi dejó de leer para mirar hacía un lado viendo como la pelirosa – llevando sus manos en los bolsillos – llegaba con tranquilidad hacía él, dado que los otros dos estaban tan metidos en su entrenamiento que ni notaron que había vuelto de quien sabe dónde.

Sakura miró hacía ellos alzando las cejas como preguntando '¿Todavía están así?' antes de volver su vista al frente, encontrándose con la mirada de Kakashi.

**-¿Ya terminaste con lo que sea que tenías que hacer?- **preguntó el peliplata interesado.

**-Avancé más de lo que esperé.- **respondió de forma escueta, apoyándose en un árbol cerca de Kakashi.

**-¿E Hiciste…?- **inquirió, esperando una respuesta.

**-Nin-médico.- **Sakura frunció el ceño mientras Kakashi abría levemente el ojo con sorpresa. El Sandaime no le había dicho nada sobre el aprendizaje del nin-médico.

**-¿Nin-médico? Para esto necesitas tener un gran control de chakra y siéndote sincero no pensaba que te interesaría esto.- **dijo Kakashi, mirándola.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.- **Ya tengo un buen control de chakra como has podido ver, llevo practicando desde hace dos años, simplemente no lo he tomado con demasiada seriedad.- **Kakashi no dijo nada. Añadió en su mente que Sakura había evitado decirle algo sobre su interés en la medicina, pero no la presionó.

La pelirosa en cambio pensó en el hecho en que a ella realmente nunca le interesó la medicina. Era curioso, pero la mayoría de los Haruno, los que no tenían el Ryuugan, se especializaban más en la medicina. Había pocos, como Nayumi y su madre, que aun teniendo el Ryuugan, se habían especializado en la medicina. A ella, sin embargo, empezó a interesarle años más tardes, cuando Nayumi ya estaba muerta. En ese entonces se dijo que sería todo lo que su hermana no pudo ser. Nayumi había tenido el Ryuugan y era médico y ella también lo sería a pesar de no sentirse atraída hacía esa rama. Tampoco añadió que se le dificultaba más de lo que debería.

Quince minutos más tarde, Kakashi estaba de vuelta a su lectura y Sakura sentada, apoyada en un árbol, casi imitando a Kakashi, también leyendo un libro que era de medicina y que se había traído de la extensa biblioteca que tenía en su amplio departamento.

_**-Mmm… Llevan mucho tiempo así… ¿No se cansan? Sasuke ha avanzado un poco, pero Naruto todavía sigue igual.- **_Sakura miró por encima de su libro a sus compañeros de equipo.- _**Seguramente pronto empezará a renegar…- **_y como ella pensó el rubio empezó a renegar.- _**Tan predecible.**_

**-Ne, ¿Sakura-chan?- **Naruto se acercó a ella tímidamente. Sakura dejó su libro para mirarlo con curiosidad. Claro, no es como si ella lo hubiera mostrado.- **¿Podrías darme algún consejo? Pero no le digas nada a Sasuke.**

**-Escucha, "chakra" usa la energía espiritual, por lo que no debes estar ni excitado ni impaciente. Relájate, concentra tu energía, y enfoca todo el chakra en los pies.-** explicó Sakura, de una manera para que el rubio lo entendiera sin una extensa explicación.

_**-Aprende más rápido de lo que parece.- **_pensó Kakashi mirando de reojo a Naruto, pensando en el trabajo en equipo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el puente.

**-¿Dónde están el chico rubio y el otro?- **inquirió Tazuna, el cual llevaba una viga en su hombro. Se le veía sudado, dando a entender que llevaba trabajando un buen rato.

Sakura, que estaba apoyada en el borde del puente y sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, respondió.- **Entrenando.**

**-¿Tú no tienes que hacerlo?- **la miró expectante.

**-Su nivel y el mío son completamente diferente.- **respondió Sakura, cortante.

**-¿En serio?- **por su tono no parecía que no le creyera. De hecho en su lucha contra Zabuza, había visto que no había perdido la compostura. Ella había sido la que había ideado el plan, y la que más tarde había dicho que posiblemente Zabuza seguía vivo. El confiaba en ella.

**-Hey… ¡Tazuna!- **llamó la voz de un hombre, mientras el nombrado dejaba la viga en el suelo.

**-¿Hn?- **Tazuna se giró viendo a un trabador y amigo suyo.- **¿Qué pasa, Giichi?**

**-He estado pensando mucho sobre esto y… ¿Puedo dejar de trabajar en el puente?- **preguntó Giichi.

**-¡¿Por qué? ¡Así de repente! ¡Tú también no!- **Tazuna exigió entre nervioso y molesto.

**-Tazuna, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero ayudarte, pero si continuamos con esto Gato venda por nosotros también. Y nada tendrá sentido si te matan.- **dijo Giichi tratando que viera su punto.

**-¿Por qué no dejamos… de construir este puente? **

**-No puedo hacer esto.- **respondió Tazuna.- **Este puente es nuestro puente. Este es el puente que hemos estado construyendo juntos confiando en que traería recursos a nuestro empobrecido país.**

**-¡Pero si perdemos nuestras vidas…!- **exclamó el otro hombre.

**-Ya es mediodía, dejémoslo por hoy.- **le interrumpió Tazuna, dándole la espalda y caminando.- **Giichi, no tienes que volver mañana.**

Sakura – aunque parecía que seguía leyendo y que estaba ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor – frunció ligeramente el ceño.

* * *

**-¡Mierda!-** se quejó Naruto, respirando agitadamente sentado en el suelo mirando al árbol que trataba de subir, con el kunai en la mano.- **¡¿Qué está pasando?!- **agitó piernas y brazos en un berrinche.

Sasuke a su lado trataba de recuperar el aliento. Ambos miraron su árbol, viendo que no había avanzado mucho. Naruto miró a Sasuke con desafío y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada. Los dos se pusieron en pie y en un grito de guerra empezaron a subir el árbol. Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro ganara.

* * *

En la ciudad, Sakura se fijó que el pueblo parecía muy deprimente. Podía ver a hombres de cualquier edad llevando carteles de 'Acepto cualquier trabajo' y a otros tratando de llegar a los que tenían que robar.

**-Tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de esta noche.- **le dijo Tazuna.- **Hemos llegado.- **anunció minutos más tarde, entrando en una tienda.

_**-Apenas hay algo para comprar…- **_pensó Sakura mirando los pocos alimentos que había. Entonces casi de forma automática su mano agarró una muñeca.- **Ni siquiera lo pienses…- **susurró de forma amenazante, con una mirada penetrante. El hombre – que había tratado de robarle – asintió lentamente intimidado.

En el camino a casa alguien le agarró la parte trasera de la falda. Sakura hizo una mueca, antes de girarse, dispuesta a golpear a quien quiera que la haya tocado. Lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba. Un niño de no seis años la miraba con ojos inocentes a pesar de la suciedad de la ropa.

**-¿Me da algo?- **pregunto el niño – o niña, no estaba segura – con voz inocente, extendiendo sus manitas delante de ella, y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

Sakura lo/la miró fijamente. ¿Cómo sonreía a pesar de la situación? Suspiró y del pequeño bolso que traía, sacó un trozo de pan y se lo dio a la criatura delante de ella.

Él o ella sonrió feliz.- **Muchas gracias, señorita.- **y se dio media vuelta corriendo a lo que debería estar su casa.

**-Ha sido así desde la llegada de Gato,- **explicó Tazuna a su lado.- **todos los adultos han perdido la esperanza.- **Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- **Es por esto que… necesitamos el puente ahora. Será un símbolo de valentía… Necesitamos que la gente pierda su miedo y recobre su deseo de valerse por si mismos. Si solo… Si solamente termináramos ese puente…- **Tazuna apretó lo puños.- **la ciudad volvería a ser como antes. La gente volvería a ser como solía ser.**

Sakura miró la nada.- _**Podría matarlos a todos. Sólo debo ir donde se encuentra Gato y matar todos sus secuaces. Podría hacerlo en la noche. El único problema sería Zabuza y su cómplice, pero…- **_frunció el ceño, incómoda.- _**Bien Sakura, has alcanzado un nuevo nivel de psicópata. Lo peor de todo es que no me arrepentiría si tuviera que matarlos.- **_su mirada se ensombreció.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke subían el árbol al mismo nivel cuando Naruto tropezó y tuvo que marcar. Dio una vuelta al aire antes de caer en el suelo. Miró hacía arriba viendo como Sasuke seguía subiendo.

_**-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke sigue subiendo!-**_pensó el rubio, mirando correr al azabache.

Sasuke marcó su árbol cuando tropezó, empezando a descender yendo de un árbol a otro, fijándose en los avances de Naruto.- _**Maldición. Cada vez se me acerca más.**_

_**-¡Maldita sea! ¡No, no!- **_acudió la cabeza.- _**Solo conseguiré perder la concentración si sigo pensando en Sasuke.- **_hizo una seña, concentrándose, recordando lo que le había dicho Sakura.

_**-Ne, ¿Sakura-chan?- **__Naruto se acercó a ella tímidamente. Sakura dejó su libro para mirarlo con curiosidad. Claro, no es como si ella lo hubiera mostrado.- __**¿Podrías darme algún consejo? Pero no le digas nada a Sasuke.**_

_**-Escucha, "chakra" usa la energía espiritual, por lo que no debes estar ni excitado ni impaciente. Relájate, concentra tu energía, y enfoca todo el chakra en los pies.-**__ explicó Sakura, de una manera para que el rubio lo entendiera sin una extensa explicación._

_**-Enfocar, enfocar…- **_de pie Naruto concentraba su chakra en los pies.- _**Bien, esto está funcionando.- **_abrió los ojos con una nueva determinación.- _**Bien, ahora puedo hacerlo.- **_empezando a coger carrerilla.

**-¡Oye, Naruto!- **le llamó Sasuke, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y cayera de bruces al suelo.

**-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡No me molestes mientras me concentro!- **exclamó con los ojos en blanco y una venita en la sien.

**-Bueno… es que…- **empezó Sasuke. Su voz sonó extrañamente nerviosa.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **inquirió Naruto sentándose en el suelo. Luego se cruzó de brazos.- _**No es propio de él hablar conmigo…**_

Sasuke desvió su rostro antes de volver la mirada, teniendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.- **Antes pediste a Sakura algunos consejos, ¿no?- **sus labios parecían que temblaban y se notaba que le costaba pedir aquello. Y por supuesto que le costaba. Estaba pidiendo algún consejo. Y los Uchiha no piden ni necesitan nada.- **¿Qué te dijo?- ** desvió su rostro, apenado.

Naruto le miró con los ojos como platos antes de sonreír traviesamente.- **No pienso decírtelo.**

**-¡¿Cómo?!- **Sasuke le miró con los ojos como platos, apretando los labios y un tic marcado en el ojo.

Hubo un silencio mortal.

* * *

**-¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos tanta gente juntos!- **exclamó Tazuna, sentado en una punta de la mesa.

Se ven a Naruto y Sasuke comiendo apresuradamente cuando de repente ambos se ponen en pie, alzando su plato y todavía con la boca llena.- **¡Más!- **ambos chicos se miran – están uno delante del otro – y Sakura que está en la punta puede ver los rayos de rivalidad que surgen de sus ojos, antes de hacer una mueca y vomitarlo todo.

**-Dejad de comer si vais a vomitarlo todo.- **dijo Sakura en un tono que dejaba implícito que si no dejaban comer de ese modo, ella haría algo. Por supuesto, nadie nunca había visto que Sakura cumpliera con esas 'amenazas mudas' pero todos ellos sabían que Sakura era una persona de palabra.

**-No, he de comer.- **respondió Sasuke, mirándola de reojo, mientras se limpiaba la boca.

**-Sí, no importa lo que pase. Tenemos que hacernos más fuertes.- **respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar y estaban tomando un té, Kakashi fue el que pregunto sobre la fotografía rota en la pared. Inari salió de allí tan pronto se tocó el tema y Tsunami le siguió para ver si se encontraba bien. Tazuna procedió a contarles la historia de Kaiza. Y entonces Naruto se decidió que le demostraría a Inari que los héroes existían.

* * *

**-¿Hora de volver?- **preguntó Sasuke por la noche en el séptimo día del entrenamiento, estaba en la cima del árbol, sudado, y sonriendo.

**-¡Si!- **contestó Naruto, también en la cima del árbol. Sonreía feliz.

En casa de Tazuna, todos se encontraban sentados, listos para cenar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Sasuke ayudando a Naruto a caminar.

**-Oh, al fin habéis vuelto.- **comentó Tazuna, examinándolos.- **¿Qué pasa? Parecéis muy sucios y cansados.**

**-Je… ambos hemos…- **Naruto sonrió con orgullo.

_**-Entrenando hasta quedar exhausto.- **_pensó Sasuke con una ligera mueca.- **… Escalado hasta arriba del todo.- **finalizó en cambio.

**-¡Muy bien!- **dijo Kakashi.- **Naruto, Sasuke… a partir de mañana, vosotros también escoltaréis a Tazuna-san.**

Sasuke sonrió un poco y Naruto…- ** ¡Yosh!- **Naruto estuvo tan emocionado que levantó los brazos, haciendo perder el equilibrio y que Sasuke que lo sujetaba a él también lo perdiera y ambos cayeran al suelo.

**-Eres Usuratonkachi.- **le insultó Sasuke, provocando la risa de Kakashi, Tsunami y Tazuna.

* * *

**-El puente está casi terminado.- **dijo Tazuna una vez terminaron de comer.- **Gracias a vosotros.**

**-Pero no te exijas tanto.- **replicó Tsunami preocupada.

**-Quería preguntaros esto antes, pero…- **suspiró Tazuna, mirándolos interesado.-** ¿Por qué estáis aquí todavía cuando os he mentido acerca de la misión?**

**-'No hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que lo correcto es el camino de los cobardes'- **recitó Kakashi.- **'No hay soldados débiles dirigidos por un valiente comandante'**

**-¿Eh?- **Tazuna y Tsunami le miraron extrañados.

Kakashi los miró.- **Estas son las enseñanzas del anterior Hokage.**

Inari miró a Naruto, todo sudado y cansado, le recordó a su padre y las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos.

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Naruto cuando vio las lágrimas bajar.

Inari se puso en pie.- **¡¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto, hasta terminar de esta manera?! ¡Por mucho que entrenes, no puedes derrotar a los hombres de Gato!- **grito frustrado mientras las lágrimas bajaban.- **¡No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ni que digas esas palabras tan heroicas! ¡La gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!**

Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna y Tsunami miraban sorprendidos por la repentina explosión de Inari, Sakura lo miraba con tranquilidad.

**-Cállate, yo no soy como tu.- **replicó Naruto.

**-¡Cállate, tú! ¡Me cabrea verte así! ¡No sabes nada sobre este país, eres un entrometido! ¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú de mí?!- **gritó aún más fuerte.- **¡Yo soy diferente de ti, tú estás siempre alegre y haciendo el payaso, no conoces el verdadero dolor!**

Aquello tocó algo dentro del rubio.- **¿Es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia y lloras todo el día? Un llorica como tu puede simplemente seguir llorando. ¡Llorica!- **Naruto le miró enojado.

Naruto se levantó y se marchó. Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura, sabían que las últimas palabras de Inari le habían dolido más de lo que aparentaba. Sakura se levantó segundos más tarde. No soportaba estar con gente que hablaba de más sin saber nada de la persona.

**-¿Sakura?- **Kakashi y Sasuke la miraron.

**-No soporto a las personas que hablan de más.- **respondió sin mirarlos, saliendo de la cocina.

_**-Ella es tan… noble y justa…- **_pensó Sasuke agachando la cabeza.

* * *

**-¿Pudo sentarme?- **Inari se giró viendo a Kakashi detrás de él. Minutos después estaba sentado a su lado.- **Naruto no dijo eso con rencor. Es un cabezota.- **empezó Kakashi.- **Oímos hablar de tu padre a Tazuna-san. Naruto se parece a ti ya que él no tuvo padre cuando era pequeño. Actualmente, no sabe quiénes son sus padres. Ni siquiera ha tenido un solo amigo.- **Inari lo miró sorprendido.- **De todos modos, nunca le vi crecer tímido, enfadarse, o llorar. Siempre estaba desesperado porque la gente lo reconozca. Y él siempre ha sido capaz de dirigir su vida hacia ese sueño.- **Kakashi suspiró y le miró.- **Es casi lo mismo con Sakura y Sasuke… Sasuke perdió a su familia entera cuando tenía ocho años, ha estado sólo desde entonces. Y Sakura… Sakura perdió a su hermana cuando tenía ocho años y más tarde a su familia. Lo que quiero decir es que… seguramente los tres están cansados de llorar.**

* * *

**-Por favor, cuida a Naruto.- **pidió Kakashi a Tsunami a la mañana siguiente.- **Ha experimentado su cuerpo al máximo, por lo que creo que no será capaz de moverse en todo el día.**

**-Kakashi-san, ¿Te sientes bien ahora?- **preguntó Tsunami preocupada.

**-Sí, más o menos.- **respondió el peliplata.

**-Nos vamos.- **se despidió Tazuna echándose a caminar. Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi le siguieron.

* * *

**-¡¿Qué… qué es esto?!- **Tazuna miró horrorizado a sus trabajadores heridos.- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?**

_**-Mo puede ser…- **_pensó Kakashi mirándose preocupado antes de que una espesa niebla les rodeara.- **¡Sasuke, Sakura, él viene!- **les advirtió poniéndose en posición defensiva siendo imitado por Sasuke y Sakura.

**-Siento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi.- **sonó la voz de Zabuza.- **Y sigues cargando con esos niños. Esta temblando de nuevo, que penoso.- **se burló cuando la mano de Sasuke estaba temblando.

Delante de ellos aparecieron siete Zabuza.- **Hmp.- **Sasuke sonrió.- **Tiemblo de excitación.**

**-Ve a por él, Sasuke.- **Kakashi se giró, sonriendo.

Y Zabuza atacó. Sasuke los derrotó a todos.- _**Puedo verlos.**_

**-Pudo derrotar a los clones de agua. Ese chico se ha hecho más fuerte.- **notó Zabuza apareciendo a metros delante de Sasuke con el hombre enmascarado a su lado.- **Ya tienes un rival, Haku.**

**-Eso parece.- **respondió el chico.

Sasuke y Haku se enfrentaron. El primero con un kunai y el segunda con una aguja senbon. Zabuza se quedó un poco sorprendido de que Sasuke pudiera seguirle la velocidad a Haku.

**-Sakura, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme y proteger a Tazuna al mismo tiempo?- **preguntó Kakashi a la pelirosa.

**-Sin problema.**

**-Ya sabes, no deberías haberte burlado de mi equipo llamándoles 'mocosos'. Sasuke el novato número uno de la aldea de la Konoha.- **comentó Kakashi cuando Sasuke hizo retroceder a Haku.- **Sakura es la kunoichi número uno con una mente brillante. Y el otro es… El más fanfarrón, hiperactivo y ruidoso ninja de la aldea.**

Haku creó su técnica especial de línea sucesoria. Espejos de hielo demoniacos. Sakura miró con atención esa técnica sabiendo que ni el Sharingan de Kakashi ni su Ryuugan no podrían copiarla. Vio como Haku entraba dentro del espejo, reflejándose en él en los demás espejos, y con velocidad que Sasuke no podía alcanzar empezó a lanzarle senbons.

_**-Tal velocidad…- **_pensó Sakura mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la mejilla, mirando como Sasuke era herido.- _**Ni siquiera yo podría esquivarlas todas…**_

Kakashi trató de ayudar a Sasuke pero Zabuza se entrometió. Sakura miró a Tazuna quien asintió entendiendo lo que quería decirle, corrió varios pasos antes de saltar y lanzarle un kunai a gran velocidad. No se suponía que alguien podría verlo. Pero lo hizo. Haku fue capaz de agarrarlo.

_**-¿Lo atrapó?- **_Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero entonces otro shuriken salió de la nada y alcanzó a Haku, haciéndole caer del espejo y rajándole la máscara.

A partir de allí, Sakura se vio envuelta en la otra lucha y no supo que pasó dentro de los espejos, con Naruto incluido. Zabuza creó un clon para que se enfrentara a Sakura y ella se vio obligada a crear un clon, que de hecho fue el que se quedó cuidando a Tazuna. Aquella acción, Kakashi y Zabuza la encontraron extraña, pero Sakura no añadió nada.

_**-No voy a ganar nada si solo sigo atacando…- **_pensó Zabuza antes de desaparecer de delante de Kakashi.

_**-¿Desapareció? Tsk, hacía tiempo que no luchaba en tales desventajas.- **_Kakashi se mostró serio. Incluso con el Sharingan, él no podía hacer nada.-_**Concéntrate. No está aquí cerca, por lo que…- **_abrió los ojos alarmado.-** ¡Maldita sea!**

Kakashi se dirigió corriendo hasta donde había dejado a Tazuna con el clon-Sakura. Le preocupaba pues sabía que si solo recibía algún golpe el clon desaparecería, y Sakura estaba ocupada peleando contra el clon de Zabuza para encargarse de proteger a Tazuna.

Cuando llegó allí, él no pudo evitarlo.- **¡Sakura!**

* * *

Dentro de los espejos, Naruto y Sasuke estaban molidos y sin chakra, los dos estaban en el suelo completamente heridos, con las senbon atravesando su piel.

**-¡Sakura!- **Oyeron el grito de Kakashi.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza alarmado.- **¿**_**Ese fue Kakashi? ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura? ¿Y que ha estado haciendo Kakashi?-**_se preguntó preocupado. La sola idea de que Sakura estuviera herida le paralizó.

**-S-Sakura-chan…- **Naruto trató de ponerse en pie, pero sólo quedó inconsciente.

_**-Puedo verlos. Sus movimientos me son más visible ahora…- **_pensó Sasuke, sus ojos estaban evolucionando.

_**-Estaba atacando a sus puntos desprotegidos, pero ha podido esquivarlo. Parece que ahora es capaz de leer mis movimientos…- **_Haku miró atentamente los ojos de Sasuke.- _**Este chico… puede ver algo.**_

_**-¡Ahí viene otra vez! ¡Cálmate! ¡Concéntrate!- **_y Haku lanzó, y Sasuke agarró a Naruto saltando fuera del camino.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos. El Sharingan había despertado, pero parecía que en el ojo izquierda tenía un tomoe y en el otro había dos tomoe.

_**-¡Esos ojos…! ¡No es posible! ¡¿Sharingan?!- **_pensó Haku sorprendido.- **Eres… Ya veo…Entonces tú también posees una técnica de línea sucesoria.**

_**-Solo por un momento, pero he podido verlo.- **_pensó Sasuke concentrado.

_**-Atacarle directamente sería una imprudencia. Lo usaré a él para atraerle.- **_Haku miró a Naruto antes de atacar.- **¡Este es el fin!**

_**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Naruto?! ¡Mierda! ¡Debo darme prisa!- **_Y Sasuke se dirigió hasta Naruto, saltando delante de él y… recibiendo todo el ataque.

* * *

Kakashi miró incrédulo como el clon de Sakura tenía parada la espada de Zabuza. Ella estaba haciendo fuerza al frente para alejarlo, pero Zabuza hacía aún más fuerza y trataba de alcanzarla. Lo que le había sorprendido era que la espada había logrado rasgar la piel del brazo izquierdo. Había una herida profunda y por cómo Sakura apretaba los dientes, dolía. Pero el clon no había desaparecido. Estaba allí.

**-¿Acaso has cambiando el lugar con la verdadera?- **inquirió Zabuza haciendo fuerza. Para ser tan pequeña, ella tenía mucha fuerza.

**-Hn, no soy un clon normal.- **respondió Sakura cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió abrir eran rojos.- **Sakura y yo somos la misma persona. La diferencia entre los clones normales y yo, es que los normales el chakra se separa en una pequeña cantidad, yo en cambio puedo hacer todo lo que hace Sakura, incluso tengo la misma cantidad de chakra.- **explicó haciendo fuerza hasta que finalmente pudo sacarlo de encima.

**-Y esa es la razón por la que no me preocupo por los chicos…- **comentó Kakashi con tranquilidad, no mostrando lo sorprendido que estaba.- **Estás delante de Haruno Sakura, descendiente del clan más fuerte de Konoha. Y Sasuke es un Uchiha. Junto a la determinación de Naruto… Yo confío en ellos.**

* * *

Sakura real oyó gritar a Kakashi justo cuando terminaba con el clon de Zabuza. Después hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando su brazo empezó a arder. Sintió la sangre caer de su brazo y entendió lo que había pasado. Zabuza probablemente había atacado a Tazuna y su clon lo protegió. La fuerza muscular de Zabuza y su fuerza muscular no podían compararse, y probablemente habría salido herida.

**-**_**El único problema con el clon, es que yo también recibo sus heridas.- **_pensó Sakura caminando hacia donde estaban, Tazuna y su clon. Entonces lo sintió.- _**¡¿Qué diablos…? El chakra de Sasuke está disminuyendo considerablemente.- **_miró donde estaba la cúpula.- _**¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!**_

Zabuza, Sakura y Kakashi sintieron el repentino estallido de chakra.

_**-¿De donde ha salido este chakra? Me da muy mala espina ¿Kakashi? No es demasiado potente para provenir de él, pero entonces, ¿De quién?- **_se preguntó Zabuza, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

**-¿Eso ha sido Zabuza?- **se preguntó Kakashi, antes de caer en cuenta.- _**¡No, no es él! Un chakra tan potente solo puede pertenecer a… **_

**-Naruto…- **susurró Sakura, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.- _**¿Es posible que el sello se haya roto? No… Yondaime no hubiera puesto un sello tan débil.**_**-** entrecerró los ojos, poniendo una mano en su brazo herido. Un chakra verde rodeó la mano y esperó a que la herida se cerrara.- _**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo curar mis heridas? He podido curar a los animales, pero… pero conmigo no pasa nada.- **_dejó de intentarlo.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando la niebla empezó a disiparse y Haku se metió en medio del ataque de Kakashi, en el cual murió de forma instantánea, fue cuando Sakura – el clon ya había desaparecido cuando ella había llegado allí, y viendo perfectamente lo que había ocurrido – vio a Naruto.

**-¿Dónde está Uchiha, Naruto?- **preguntó Sakura seria. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor bajando la cabeza.- **Tazuna, acompáñame.- **Tazuna asintió mientras los dos se dirigían hacia donde estaba Sasuke en el suelo.

Sakura se arrodilló a su lado. Las heridas parecían más graves de lo que realmente eran, seguramente Sasuke sólo se había desmayado por el dolor, lo que era algo normal. Puso su mano izquierda – ignorando el dolor de su brazo – en una de las agujas y la otra libre cogió con suavidad la aguja. La retiró lo más delicadamente posible mientras trataba de aliviarle el dolor. No sabía si funcionaba dado que estaba inconsciente, pero de que cerraba las heridas, lo hacía. Sakura frunció el ceño al ver aquello

_**-Sigo sin entender porque no puedo curar mis heridas.- **_sacó otro senbon.- _**¿Tal tenga algo que ver con el chakra? Se debe estar relajado y tranquilo cuando curas a alguien, además de tener buenas intenciones. La medicina ninja es más fácil cuando tienes un excelente control de chakra y cuando este chakra es bueno…- **_frunció el ceño.- _**Este es problema quizá… mi chakra no es bueno… tiene demasiados malos sentimientos…**_

Sasuke empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.

_**-¿Estoy muerto?- **_pensó tratando de abrir los ojos.- _**¿Qué es esto tan cálido que siento? A mi… me gusta…-**_ Sasuke abrió los ojos viendo un poco borroso, él fue capaz de distinguir una mota rosa. Él se la quedó mirando unos segundos, viendo las facciones – el ceño fruncido en concentración, nariz recta y respingón, labios carnosos… - y él tuvo el pensamiento que Sakura era demasiado linda para su propio bien. Hizo una mueca de dolor.- **Eso duele, Sakura.- **dijo cuándo ella quitó la última senbon.

_**-Bueno, ya ha despertado.- **_pensó Sakura, suspirando.

**-Ugh…- **se quejó cuando se sentó. No le dolía tanto como debería haber dolido. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que Sakura le había curado. ¿Ella le había curado?- **¿Y Naruto…?** **¿Qué ha pasado con el chico de la máscara?**

**-Naruto está bien. El chico de la máscara está muerto.- **respondió Sakura más dura de lo que realmente quiso sonar.

Sasuke la miró exaltado.- **¡¿Muerto?! Lo ha matado… ¿Naruto…?**

**-No. Él protegió a Zabuza y… murió.- **miró donde estaban los demás antes de mirar a Sasuke otra vez.- **Él… ese chico no quiso mataros.**

Sasuke no preguntó porque lo decía.- **Lo sé.**

**-Uhm… ¿Sakura?- **Tazuna la llamó dubitativo. Sakura y Sasuke le miraron.- **¿Por qué no te has curado esa herida?**

Sasuke miró a Sakura en busca de esa herida, viendo como en su brazo izquierda había sangre un poco seca, y esa herida profunda.

**-Yo he tratado… no se cierra…- **se encogió de hombros, pensando en esa posibilidad del chakra.

Ellos se acercaron al grupo de Kakashi. Sasuke se apoyaba un poco en Sakura, intentando a su vez no tocar la zona herida de Sakura.

**-¡Vosotros! ¡Todavía es pronto para la victoria!- **grito uno de los maleantes de Gato. Éste había sido decapitado por el propio Zabuza, el cual había caído minutos atrás mientras Sakura curaba a Sasuke.

**-¡Malditos ninjas! ¡Acabáis de cargaros a nuestra fuente de ingresos!- **gritó uno.

**-¡Podéis daros por muertos!- **apoyó otro.

**-¡Y arrasaremos con la ciudad cuando acabemos!- **añadió otro.

**-¡Bien dicho!**

**-¡A por ellos!-** y todos se echaron a ellos.

**-Maldita sea…- **maldijo Kakashi, teniendo una herida en la mano y en el torso.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Tiene alguna técnica para derrotarles?!- **preguntó Naruto apurado al ver como se acercaban.

**-¡Imposible! ¡He agotado todo mi chakra en el Sharingan y el Raikiri!**

Una flecha se clavó delante de los maleares. Todos se giraron, sólo para ver a Inari al frente de todo y detrás de él a todo el pueblo.

**-¡Si os acercáis un paso más a nuestra isla…!**

**-¡… tendréis que véroslas con todos sus habitantes!**

**-¡No saldréis vivos de aquí!**

**-Inari… chicos…- **Tazuna miró conmocionado.

**-¡Inari!- **Naruto lo miró emocionado.

**-¡Jejeje! ¡Los héroes siempre llegan en el momento justo!- **dijo Inari repitiendo las mismas palabras que Naruto cuando él los salvó a él y a su madre.

Kakashi sonrió.- **Hazlos desaparecer, Sakura.- **Sakura le miró alzando una ceja.- **Si, te doy permiso para hacer lo que sea. **

Sakura suspiró mientras quitaba de su hombro el brazo de Sasuke. Junto sus manos haciendo un sello, reuniendo el chakra necesario, antes de comenzar a hacer los sellos.

**-Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**

Al principio no pasó nada y los maleantes se burlaron, cuando de pronto se escuchó el sonido del agua. Con una explosión, un dragón de agua salió en todo su esplendor antes de arremeter contra los aterrorizados hombres de Gato. El dragón engulló a todos los hombres y los arrastró hasta el otro lado del puente, en el agua destrozando el barco en el proceso.

**-Quizá fue demasiado chakra…- **susurró Sakura, cuando el lugar quedó en silencio. Ella se encogió de hombros. No le importaba realmente.

_**-Ha hecho un Dragón de agua con sólo la mitad de los sellos requeridos… ella es impresionante.- **_pensó Kakashi, sorprendido. Sasuke y Naruto también lo estaban.

* * *

Dos semanas después, cuando Kakashi y Sasuke curaron sus heridas, se encontraban en la entrada del puente ya terminado. Podía verse que Sakura tenía aún la venda en el brazo izquierdo y que Sasuke tenía su mejilla derecha con un pequeño paño.

**-Gracias a vosotros hemos completado el puente.- **dijo Tazuna.- **Os vamos a echar de menos.**

**-Muchas gracias por todo.- **agradeció Kakashi.

**-¡Venga ya, abuelo! ¡Vendremos a verlos algún día!- **dijo Naruto.

**-Vendréis… ¿Verdad?- **preguntó Inari pareciendo a punto de llorar.

Naruto le miró como si también fuera a llorar.- **Inari… no pongas esa cara tan triste, chaval… ¡Puedes llorar si quieres!**

**-¡No pienso llorar! ¡Llora tu si quieres, Naruto!- **gritó Inari.

**-Pues nada… Me voy.- **Naruto se dio la vuelta y tanto Sasuke como Sakura le miraron de reojo viendo que Naruto lloraba a lágrima viva al igual que Inari.

_**-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan…- **_ambos entrecerraron los ojos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Dos semanas y medio más tarde, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban esperando a Kakashi, el cual los había citado y a Naruto el cual estaba llegando al puente donde siempre se encontraban. Durante este tiempo ya habían hecho más misiones y en todas Naruto terminaba cagándola y Sasuke y en alguna ocasión Sakura terminaban salvándolo. En realidad el trabajo en equipo estaba fallando mucho, Sasuke y Naruto solo se hablaban para insultarse y Sakura solo lo hacía si era estrictamente necesario. El día anterior, se habían encontrado con un grupo de ninja de la arena. Los exámenes Chunin se acercaban.

**-¡Buenos díiiiaaaas, Sakuraaaaa-chaaaaan!- **cantó el rubio llegando a ellos. Tan pronto como la mirada azul y la negras se encontraron, ambos desviaron la vista.

_**-Otra vez con lo mismo… Están así desde la misión a las Olas… y ahora se llevan peor que antes…- **_pensó Sakura poniéndose cómoda en la baranda.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba en lo más alto.

**-Buenas chicos… buenos días.- **saludó Kakashi con tranquilidad.- **Hoy me he perdido en el sendero de la vida.**

**-¡Mentira!- **gritó Naruto molesto. Sasuke y Sakura le miraron mal.

**-Bueno…- **se acercó a ellos.- **Se que brusco pero, os he recomendado para los exámenes Chunin.**

**-¡Te quiero, Kakashi-sensei!- **gritó Naruto abrazándolo.

**-Ya vale, Naruto…- **Kakashi les dio las solicitudes.- **Presentaros mañana a las cuatro en el aula 301 de la escuela. Nos vemos.- **y con esto desapareció.

Sasuke pensó en la posibilidad de luchar contra el pelirrojo con el que se encontraron el día de ayer, Naruto pensaba en derrotar con el hermano del chico pelirrojo y a Sasuke y convertirse en Hokage después de eso. Y Sakura pensaba que los problemas estaban llegando a ella con rapidez.

_**-Esto realmente va a ser molesto.**_

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	4. El examen Chunin: El bosque de la muerte

**-Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**_-"Inner Sakura= Clon de Sakura"_**

**_N/A: Bien, solo quiero aclara este punto. Sakura tiene un clon especial, el que utilizó en el país de las Olas. Este clo es una versión de ella misma más humana. El caso es que para no llamarla clon de Sakura la llamé Inner. Queda bien, después de todo es ella misma. Es todo lo que ella está escondiendo. Eso es todo._**

...

* * *

**4- El examen Chunin: El Bosque de la muerte**

* * *

2 días antes.

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban cada uno un brazo de Naruto el cual estaba todo sucio y magullado. Kakashi estaba a su lado leyendo con tranquilidad su libro. Todo había empezado cuando Naruto se había despertado y como siempre desde hacía dos semanas, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se habían mirado y desviado la mirada al lado contrario con molestia. Sakura podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado en el país de las Olas para que estuvieran incómodos, pero ella no comentó nada.

Así que, cuando Kakashi llegó, tarde como siempre, y Naruto llameó por una misión importante para conseguir su camino ninja y por supuesto, el hecho de que Sasuke le hubiera salvado en esa misión en las Olas no le hacía gracia, así que se propuso superarle. Por lo tanto, la misión de sacar la hierba mala, terminó sacando las platas que no debían, la misión de sacar la basura del río terminó siendo llevado por la corriente y siendo salvado por Sasuke y la misión de pasear los perros terminó tal como estaba ahora. Había agarrado el más grande y el perro no le hacía caso y terminó llevándolo en un campo minado, el perro estaba a salvo, pero el… no.

**-No nos das más que problemas.- **dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

**-¡Repite eso, Sasukeeee!- **gritó furioso Naruto, quitando sus brazos de sus compañeros de equipo encarando a Sasuke, el cual en el mismo instante en que Naruto quitó su brazo sobre su hombro empezó a alejarse.

**-Sois tan molestos.- **bufó Sakura haciendo una pequeña mueca de fastidio, que en realidad podría interpretarse por una mueca de desprecio.

**-Últimamente el trabajo en equipo se está yendo al garete.- **comentó Kakashi un poco decepcionado.

**-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Es culpa tuya que hayamos perdido el espíritu de lucha, Sasuke! ¡Siempre estás haciéndote el interesante!- **replicó Naruto alzando un puño.

**-El que hace eso eres tú, Usuratonkachi.- **respondió Sasuke que seguía alejándose.- **Si lo que quieres es que deje de ayudarte…- **se detuvo y se giró a verlo.- **Hazte más fuerte que yo.**

Los dos se miraron con la rivalidad en los ojos.

_**-Mierda, me saca de mis casillas…- **_pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño con molestia.- _**El mundo está lleno de tipos formidables y yo, mientras tanto, aquí estoy cumpliendo estúpidas misiones.**_

**-Bueno, ya está bien por hoy.- **dijo Kakashi cuando alzó la vista vio una ave mensajera en el cielo.- **Tengo que ir a llevar el informe de la misión de hoy.**

**-Me voy.- **dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, teniendo las manos en los bolsillos, y caminando en el lado contrario en el que estaba Sasuke.

**-Hn, yo también.- **Sasuke continuó su camino.

**-¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan, espera!- **exclamó Naruto siguiendo a Sakura, la cual paró su camino y giró levemente la cabeza.- **¿Por qué no salimos tú y yo en una cita, para conocernos mejor?- **le preguntó sonrojado y nervioso. Sasuke detuvo su paso y giró levemente la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Si tienes tanto tiempo para estas tonterías, empléalo mejor para entrenar.- **respondió Sakura volviendo a caminar, dejando a Naruto deprimido atrás.

Sasuke sonrió con burla antes de alejarse de allí y Kakashi no dejó de notar que Sasuke se había detenido sólo para escuchar la respuesta de Sakura.

* * *

**-¡Oye, suelta a Konohamaru!- **gritó Naruto molesto al chico que sujetaba con fuerza al niño.

La cosa había sido así. Luego de que Kakashi se marchara, Naruto se encontró con sus pequeños subordinados y jugando Konohamaru chocó contra ese chico. Por las bandas que llevaban eran de Suna.

**-N-no puedo respirar…- **se quejó el niño.

**-No soporto a los niños.- **dijo el chico de nombre Kankuro. Apretó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo cuando una mano agarró su muñeca.

**-¿Qué…?- **Kankuro miró a su lado, viendo a una pelirosa de peculiares ojos verdes.

**-¡Sakura-chan!- **gritó emocionado el rubio.

_**-¿Cuándo llegó aquí?- **_se preguntaron todos, incluyendo a Naruto.

**-¡Tú, pequeña…!- **Kankuro la miró furioso.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y apretó su muñeca, sacándole una mueca de dolor.- **Yo no creo que quieras hacer nada ahora mismo…- **susurró ella, con la voz más amenazante.

Ella lo soltó, pero Kankuro no soltó al niño, en cambió solo movió su muñeca, puesto que le dolía bastante y se dispuso a golpear al niño nuevamente. Una piedra golpeó la mano de Kankuro, haciendo que soltara a Konohamaru y que Sakura le agarrara para evitar que cayera al suelo. Ella se alejó unos pasos y dejó a Konohamaru al suelo quien corrió hacía Naruto.

Todos miraron al árbol, sorprendidos, menos Sakura que ya lo había sentido venir, viendo a Sasuke sentado en la rama y alzando arriba y abajo una piedra.

**-¿Quién te has creído que eres para comportarte así en nuestra villa?- **inquirió el pelinegro altanero.

_**-Mmm… no está nada mal, el chico.- **_pensó la chica rubia que acompañaba a Kankuro, algo sonrojada.

**-Je… otro criajo con ganas de molestar.- **replicó Kankuro agarrándose la mano.

**-Piérdete.- **espetó Sasuke haciendo polvo la piedra.

**-Naruto, me has decepcionado… ¡Yo creía en ti!- **Konohamaru le apuntó llorando a lágrima viva.

**-Estoooo, me iba a encargar de ese ti enseguida…- **alardeó Naruto, estando a la altura de Konohamaru. El chico giró la cara no creyéndole.- _**Maldito Sasuke… Porque siempre, siempre tiene que meter las narices en todo.- **_pensó el rubio con los ojos blancos de ira y con los puños apretados.

**-¡Baja si te atreve, gran hombre!- **le desafió Kankuro.- **¡No aguanto a los niñatos fanfarrones como tú!- **y se quitó – lo que ellos desconocían – la marioneta de su espalda.

**-Oye, ni se te ocurra usar eso.- **la chica intentó pararle un poco nerviosa.

**-Ya basta, Kankuro.- **interrumpió una nueva voz que sonó fría y amenazadora.- **Ensucias el buen nombre de nuestra villa.**

Tanto los niños, Kankuro, Temari y Sasuke miraron con sorpresa al otro lado de donde estaba Sasuke, el cual se encontraba un pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados, estando solamente usando sus pies en el tronco para aguantarse. Sakura sólo lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

**-G-Gaara…- **nombró Kankuro nervioso.

_**-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Es tan rápido como Sakura… incluso Kakashi…- **_pensó Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Él es Gaara… el Jichuuriki del Shukaku.- **_Sakura lo miró atentamente.

**-Empiezo a estar harto de que siempre te estés peleando.- **continuó Gaara sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.- **¿Es que se te ha olvidado por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?**

**-¡Es culpa suya, Gaara! ¡Han empezado ellos!- **se defendió Kankuro acusando a los otros.

**-Cierra la boca… o te mato.- **dijo con una voz que sonó tétrica.

**-Va-vale, de acuerdo. Ha sido culpa mía.- **se echó la culpa Kankuro, con nerviosismo. Gaara le daba miedo.

**-Pe…Perdónanos, Gaara.- **se disculpó la rubia del abanico.

_**-¿Él es quien manda? No me gusta nada su mirada.- **_pensó Sasuke.

**-Lo siento mucho.- **se disculpó fríamente Gaara.- _**Ha sido capaz de lanzarle una piedra a Kankuro sin que se diera cuanta…- **_pensó antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena y aparecer de nuevo al lado de Kankuro y Temari.- _**Y ella…- **_miró a Sakura.- **¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-** preguntó dejando sorprendidos a todos porque Sakura supiera que Gaara estaba allí.

**-Es demasiado fuerte…- **ella dijo mirando sus ojos sin temor.- **tu instinto asesino…**

_**-Ella… no, ellos no son normales.- **_pensó el pelirrojo al ver que Sakura no estaba ni siquiera intimidada por su mirada.- **Nos vamos.- **se giró dándoles la espalda, empezando a caminar.

**-Oye, tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?- **inquirió Sasuke, apareciendo delante de Sakura.

**-¿Eh? ¿Es a mí?- **preguntó ilusionada la chica rubia.

**-¡No! El de la calabaza en la espalda.- **apuntó el Uchiha al pelirrojo.

**-Soy Sabaku no Gaara. Tú también me interesas, ¿Quién eres?- **le preguntó viendo al pelinegro.

**-Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- **respondió de manera altiva.

**-También deseo saber tu nombre.- **habló otra vez el pelirrojo, esta vez mirando a Sakura.

**-Haruno Sakura.- **se presentó de manera tajante.

**-De seguro también queréis saber mi nombre, yo soy…**

**-No me interesa.- **interrumpió el chico de la calabaza al rubio, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar una vez más, dejando atrás al rubio con una aura depresiva.

**-¿Tienes alguna idea de porque están aquí?- **le preguntó el azabache a la pelirosa, cuando los de la arena se marcharon.

**-Creo que los exámenes Chunin, ya están aquí.- **respondió Sakura con aburrimiento.

_**-Esto se pone interesante.- **_pensó Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado.

**-¿Tú crees que parezco débil, Konohamaru?- **preguntó deprimido el rubio.

**-Más que Sasuke.- **le respondió alegremente el chico.

**-¡Sasuke de las narices! ¡No pienso dejar que me ganeeees!- **gritó Naruto furioso.

**-¿Y ahora que tripa se te ha roto?- **inquirió Sasuke alzando una ceja al verlo tan furioso.

**-¿Qué os parecen?- **preguntó un chico a sus compañeros de equipo.

**-Hum… no son la gran cosa.- **respondió a su compañero, éste tenía el rostro vendado dejando ver solo un ojo.- **Pero será mejor que tengamos vigilados a la chica pelirosa y al pelinegro de la Hoja y al pelirrojo de la calabaza de la Arena.**

Sakura giró su rostro a un lado antes de volverlo y alejarse de allí.

**-¿Nos vio?- **preguntó la chica del grupo.

**-Creo que ella lo hizo.- **respondió el chico anterior.- **Tenemos que tener más cuidado con ella.**

* * *

En otro lugar, y en el mismo instante en que sucedía lo anterior, se ven a muchos Jounin, líderes de equipos Genin, frente al Sandaime Hokage, tratando un tema de suma importancia, el motivo del llamado, el tan conocido examen Chunin.

**-Entonces, llegó el momento****de una vez más escoger a los candidatos a los exámenes Chunin.- **dijo el Sandaime Hokage para luego mira a todos los Jounins presentes.- **Primero, den un paso al frente los Jounins encargados de los novatos Genin, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma.- **los nombró al tiempo que estos se paraban al frente del grupo y frente al Hokage.- **Entonces, ¿Hay alguien en sus equipo a los cuales quieran recomendar?, ¿Quiénes creen que estén listos para los exámenes a pesar de la inexperiencia y poner a prueba la habilidad nata de un shinobi?**- pregunto esto de manera segas tensando aún más el aire y mirando a un Jounin en especial.- **Kakashi, tu empiezas.****  
**

**-Hai.- **dijo colocando su mano frente a su cara y levantando 2 dedos.-** Como líder del equipo 7, ****conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, yo Hatake Kakashi, recomiendo a estos 3 Genin para los exámenes de selección a Chunin, creo en la habilidad nata que todos ellos poseen.- **terminó de decir el Jounin orgulloso de su equipo y obviando detalles innecesarios**.**

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**_pensó el antiguo sensei de los chicos en la academia con un leve temblor en las manos.**  
**

**-Mi equipo es el número 8, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, y yo, Yuhi Kurenai, recomiendo a los 3, creo en la habilidad de mis chicos y los recomiendo para los exámenes de selección Chunin.- **terminó de decir también orgullosa de su equipo la única kunoichi Jounin de los 3 del frente.**  
**

_**-H-Hinata en los exámenes Chunin… ¡Está loca!**__- _pensó aún más preocupado el sensei de la academia.

**-Y mi equipo es el número 9,-** siguió el último de los 3 Jounins.-** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y ahora yo, Asuma Sarutobi, recomiendo a los 3, creo en la habilidad nata de ellos, habilidades pulidas por la poca experiencia que pudieron tener y su desarrollo como fuertes y potenciales Shinobi.- **terminó de recomendar el Jounin dejando aún más preocupado al maestro de la academia al momento en que todos comenzaron a susurrar, demostrando su impresión de quienes serían los novatos.

**-¡Esperen un momento!-** intervino ya sin poder callar el ex-sensei de los novatos.- **Con su debido respeto Hokage-sama, ellos, todos, fueron alumnos míos en la academia, conozco muy bien sus habilidades y aptitudes, cada uno de ellos son grandes promesas, grandes prospectos de shinobi que debemos pulir, pero es muy pronto, tenemos muchos ejemplos de novatos que no lograron nada, y quedaron estancados o se retiraron debido al shock psicológico.-** dijo demostrando su preocupación. **  
**

**-Creo que es un punto muy personal tuyo Iruka, y es válido, pero no es la primera vez que los novatos podrían pasar.-** explico el Jounin de la macara al maestro de la academia. **  
**

**-Ellos necesitan más experiencia, tu bien sabes las habilidades y debilidades de los 3, tu equipo en especial, puede tener poder, pero no están preparados psicológicamente para****enfrentarse****a esto.-** dijo Iruka desafiando a Kakashi. **  
**

**-Tu bien sabes las habilidades que mi equipo tiene.-** dijo el Jounin de manera seria.**  
**

**-De los nueve, la única que está lista para esto es Sakura, ni siquiera Sasuke está listo para esto aunque sea un prodigio como los hay pocos, y Naruto necesita más entrenamiento.- **reclamó el ex-sensei de los 9 novatos.**  
**

**-Bueno, Naruto siempre se anda quejando de no tener buenas misiones, y además Sakura no dejaría que nada les pasara a ellos.- **dijo el sensei del equipo 7 aún más serio, él sabe que Sakura nunca dejaría atrás a sus compañeros de equipo incluso si no se habla con ellos.

**-¡Naruto aún no tiene el nivel, será fuerte, pero aún no está listo, no sé que estas tratando de probar!-** exclamo con enojo Iruka viendo que no es escuchado.

**-Ellos son mis estudiantes, y yo decido si están aptos o no, los juzgo, y yo digo que ya están listos, tú debes entender Iruka, de que ya no son tus estudiantes, son míos.- **dijo el sensei ya arto de tanta palabrería innecesaria.**  
**

**-Kurenai, tu también, Shino es el más apto de tu grupo, pero Kiba al igual que Naruto no está del todo preparado, carece de mente fría, y Hinata, tu mejor que nadie sabes su condición, no se repondrá de otra decepción.- **habló el Chunin ahora a la kunoichi dando por perdida la batalla con el líder del equipo 7.**  
**

**-Aquí lo personal se deja a un lado Iruka, si Hinata no puede sobreponerse a los golpes, no es digna de ser un shinobi, y yo tengo confianza en que esto le ayudara a madurar de una vez por todos y a pulirse como Kunoichi y como un Hyuga.- **dijo ahora la maestra del equipo 8.**  
****-¡Basta de tonterías, dejen los egos a un lado! ¡No sé qué quieren probar!- **dijo ya exasperado el Chunin al ver las, según él, aceleradas decisiones de los Jounins líderes de equipo.**  
**

**-Iruka,- **llamo el Hokage, a la vez que éste callo para observarlo.-** ya basta, como dijo Kakashi, ellos toman la decisión final, pero debido a tu punto, y a tu conocimiento previo a ellos, te tomaré la palabra, les haremos una prueba extra-preliminar.- **dijo esto mirando a los Jounins líderes de los equipos novicios.-** ¿Alguna objeción?****  
****-Ninguna Hokage-sama.- **negaron los Jounins.

* * *

Actualidad.

Cuatro días después de aquella conversación, los nueve novatos pasaron la prueba, todo excepto Sakura, la cual Iruka no pudo encontrar, sin embargo como había dicho ella era la única calificada para los exámenes Chunin. Pasando la prueba todos se ganaron su derecho a dar el examen. Ahora todos estaba en el 'tercer piso', cuando vieron a dos chicos pelear, uno de traje verde y el otro, era el que resguardaba la puerta, luego una chica apareció tras el chico de verde.

**-Por favor, déjenos entrar.- **pidió la chica de polera china color rosa y dos moñitos en la cabeza.

**-El examen Chunin es peor que esto, solo estamos evitándoles dolor, así que vuelvan a casa a llorar y a jugar con sus kunais de plástico.- **dijo uno de los guardias de la puerta mirando a todos los Genin presentes mientras sonreía burlonamente.

**-Buen discurso., pero yo pienso pasar por ahí.- **dijo Sasuke acercándose hasta quedar al frente, sonriendo de medio lado.- **Y nos haríais un favor si eliminaseis la ilusión que habéis proyectado. Yo tengo cosas que hacer en el tercer piso.**

**-¿De qué está hablando?- **preguntó alguien en la multitud.

**-Ni idea…**

**-Vaya… Así que te has dado cuenta…- **comentó el otro guardia del examen.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.- **Esta ni siquiera es tu forma original…- **todo el mundo la miró interrogante.- **Están usando un Henge.**

**-No lo hacéis mal del todo.- **dijo uno de los guardia después de salir del shook provocado por Sakura, mientras el letrero de arriba cambiaba al número 201.- **Pero no se trataba sólo de descubrirlo. ¡Toma!- **al momento de atacar con una patada al pelinegro, el cual también se defendió con una patada, en ese momento, el ninja de traje verde que anteriormente fue golpeado, apareció en medio de ambos, deteniendo sus golpes.

_**-Es rápido… tanto o más que yo.- **_pensó Sakura mirando al chico de verde.

_**-Es rápido, además de tener fuerza, que gran calidad de chakra tiene en el brazo para haber podido parar mi patada sin mucho esfuerzo.- **_pensó el pelinegro mirando el brazo del chico.**  
****-Oye, ya arruinaste el plan, fuiste tú el que dijo que ocultáramos nuestro nivel y pasáramos inadvertidos.- **dijo un ojiperla acercándose al ninja de traje verde.

**-Lo sé, pero…- **dijo el chico de verde mirando hacia el equipo Kakashi, en especial, a cierta chica de cabello rosa.

**-Ah, ya empieza otra vez…- **dijo la chica de moñitos, con pesadez.

_**-Yo… no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.- **_pensó Sakura viendo como el chico de verde se acercaba y se paraba frente a ella.

**-Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Tú eres Sakura, ¿Verdad?- **preguntó el chico a lo que la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.- **¡Por favor, se mi novia! ¡Te protegerá hasta la muerte!- **el chico alzó un pulgar y le sonrió de manera radiante con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

_**-¡¿Qué? ¡Él no puede hablar en serio!- **_pensó el pelinegro apretando los puños fulminando con la mirada al chico.

_**-¿Qué ese rarito quiere ser el novio de Sakura-chan? Antes tendrá que pelear conmigo.- **_pensó el rubio del equipo con una mueca de enojo.

**-Nunca.- **respondió sin piedad Sakura. Le molestaba que alguien que apenas la conocía declarara su amor, y encima dijera que la protegería cuando ella era bien capaz de eso.

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- **preguntó el chico desilusionado, mirando con tristeza a la chica.

**-Eres raro.- **su frente se coloreó de azul. Ese chico era raro.

Sasuke al oír la respuesta de Sakura relajó sus puños, y se extrañó ante su propia reacción para con Sakura.

**-Oye, tú, dime tú nombre.- **le ordenó ahora el ojiperla al pelinegro, acercándose paso a paso hasta una distancia prudente, seguido de la chica de moñitos.

_**-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Siempre hablan con Sasuke!- **_pensó Naruto con el puño debajo la barbilla y los ojos llameantes.

**-Es de mala educación preguntar eso sin presentarse antes.- **respondió Sasuke con altivez.

**-¿Eres uno de los novatos, verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- **volvió a preguntar el ojiperla.

**-No tengo porque contestarte.- **replicó el pelinegro dándole la espalda.

_**-Esa chica… fue capaz de detectar un Henge cuando nadie más lo hizo…- **_el ojiperla miró a la pelirosa que miraba con indiferencia al rubio y al chico de verde que estaba apoyando una mano en la pared deprimidos.- **Hey, tu, la pelirosa…- **volvió a llamar y Sakura le miró con indiferencia.- **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-¿Y tengo que responderte porque…?- **ella le alzó una ceja, mirándolo con desprecio y superioridad.

**-¡¿Qué?- **el chico, que era claro que era un Hyuga por sus ojos la fulminó con la mirada, pero Sakura sólo lo ignoró y se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo.

**-Vámonos.- **exigió a un deprimido Naruto y un sonriente Sasuke.

_**-Este examen está llena de tipos raro. No está nada mal.- **_pensó Sasuke sonriendo emocionado.

Los dos se pararon y miraron a su rubio compañero con una gota de sudor en la nuca, misma gota de sudor que tenía tanto Hyuga Neji y Ten-Ten al ver a su compañero de equipo.

**-Ah… soy raro…- **se lamentaba el chico de verde con el corazón roto lamentándose de su poca fortuna en el amor, teniendo una aura depresiva rodeándolo.

**-Ah… nadie quiere saber mi nombre…- **se lamentó el rubio en las mismas condiciones que el chico de verde.

_**-Este ya no puede empeorar más.- **_pensaron los cuatro mirando a su respectivo compañero de equipo.

* * *

El equipo siete se encuentra caminando en una sala vacía cuando de repente escuchan una voz.

**-¡Espera un momento, tu, el de la actitud!- **los tres se dieron la vuelta, viendo en el segundo piso a Rock Lee.

**-¿Qué quieres?- **inquirió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que le habla a él.

**-Quiero enfrentarme a ti. Aquí y ahora.- **respondió Lee y dio un salto bajando al piso inferior.

**-¿Quieres pelear contra mí, ahora?- **Sasuke le miró con seriedad.

**-¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee!- **se presentó el chico y luego señaló a Sasuke.- **Y cuando alguien se presenta es de buena educación contestar con tu nombre… ¿Me oyes, Uchiha Sasuke…?**

**-Vaya… ¿Ya lo sabías…?**

_**-No hay que ser un genio para saber que eres un Uchiha. Tienes el símbolo bordado en tu espalda.- **_pensó Sakura entrecerrando los ojos ante la arrogancia de Sasuke.

**-¡Quiere pelear contra ti!- **se puso en posición de batalla.- **Contra el heredero de ese famoso clan de genios ninja… Ardo en deseos de comprobar hasta dónde alcanzan mis habilidades. Y además…- **añadió luego sonrojándose y miró a la pelirosa que le llegó un escalofrío en toda la espalda y su frente se coloreó de azul.

_**-¿Por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí?-**_ pensó haciendo una pequeña mueca de puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Un fan rarito y la deja trastornada.

**-Sakura-san,- **Sakura tragó saliva disimuladamente.-** Te amo.**

**-No estoy interesada.- **logró decir lo más normal que pudo y reprimiendo un escalofrío de puro horror. **"**_**¡Odio esas pestañas! ¡Ese peinado, las cejas encrespadas, y todo lo demás, es demasiado para mí!"- **_una voz resonó en la mente de Sakura.- _**¿Por qué estás aquí? "¡Olvidas que soy tu! ¡Una parte con más emociones, pero tú, al fin y al cabo! Y estoy aquí porque siendo que no lo muestra, debes desahógate en algún lugar, yo soy la indicada para hacerlo."-**_ oh sí, había olvidado que desde que había hecho ese clon en el país de las Olas, ahora estaba más activo que nunca, se había quedado en su mente, y la había denominado como Inner. Dado que era como una segunda personalidad.

**-Eres un ángel.- **y dicho eso le giñó un ojo y le sopló un corazón.

_**-"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Esquívalo! ¡Esquívalo! ¡Por tu vida, hazlo!"- **_Inner le gritó como posesa teniendo rostro de terror, el mismo rostro que no reflejaba su cara. Sakura ladeó su cuerpo teniendo un tic marcado en su ojo derecho, el corazón quedó en el pilar detrás de ella.

**-Muy bien. Ahora verás.- **le dijo y empezó a soplarle más corazones.

_**-"¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaaa! ¡Voy a moriiiir! ¡Corre, salta, vuelta, lo que sea, pero sal de allí!"- **_Inner está llorando a lágrima viva, mientras Sakura está parada teniendo una gota de sudor en la nuca, en serio no sabe cómo su clon es tan diferente a ella. La actuación en el país de las Olas le salió muy bien, pero ahora está gritando en su cabeza corriendo de un lado a otro y llorando a lágrima viva y no sabe quién es más loco, sí ella o el chico de verde.- _**"Ya puedo ver mi funeral."- **_y se desmaya con su alma saliéndose de su ¿cuerpo? Sí, supongo que sí. Sakura no sabe qué hacer, los corazones ya están demasiado cerca, cuando de pronto el abanico Uchiha se pone delante de ella protegiéndola.

Plick, plick, plick, plick

**-Hmp.- **bufó Sasuke cuando reventó todos los corazones dirigidos a Sakura.

_**-"¿Eh?"- **_Inner se levanta extrañada y mira a su alrededor.-_** "¿Sasuke? ¡Mi salvador!"- **_estando con una aura brillante y los ojos se le tornaron en forma de estrellas.

**-Ah, has roto el amor que le profeso, ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene una relación candente?- **preguntó Lee decepcionado, y Sasuke se sonrojó y agradeció a que Sakura estuviera a su espalda y que tanto Lee como Naruto estuvieran metidos en su propio drama como para verlo.

_**-¿Una… relación candente?- **_se preguntó Sakura, sonrojándose ligeramente.- _**"No estaría mal… tener que besar a ese chico…"- **_Inner Sakura está ilusionada, teniendo un sonrojo en las mejillas y cara de boba imaginándose quién sabe qué.- _**En serio, ¿Cómo puede ella ser parte de mí?- **_Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro, otro misterio de la vida.

**-Tonterías, ella estaba paralizada.-**replicó Sasuke, realmente no sabía porque se había metido, lo único que sabía era que le molestaba.- **¿Así que me retas aun sabiendo que soy un Uchiha? Siento decirte, que eres un ignorante.- **decidió finalmente aceptar el reto. Ahora la duda era si lo había aceptado por su orgullo o por el hecho de que el rarito se hubiera fijado en Sakura.- **¿Quieres ver lo que el nombre Uchiha puede hacer, cejas encrespadas?- **su rostro se ensombreció.

**-Por favor.- **él se preparó, pensando interiormente que había tenido suerte.

Naruto, siendo Naruto quiso pelear primero contra Lee, el cual acepto, sólo para ser derrotado y dejado inconsciente. Luego fue el turno de Sasuke, el cual su pelea fue más pareja. La velocidad de Lee era mayor que la de Sasuke y él tuvo que utilizar el Sharingan, pero Sakura sabía que aun teniendo el Sharingan si el cuerpo no tenía esa velocidad no servía de mucho. Cuando Lee estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, un molino atrapó la venda de Lee en la pared.

_**-No va a caer bien.- **_observó Sakura, seguidamente alzó las manos hacía Sasuke y empezaron a salir chakra hacía él, como unos brazos, que lo agarraron y lo llevaron hacía dónde estaba Sakura.

Sasuke parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar a Sakura.**-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- **quiso saber interesado.

Ella se encogió hombros.- **Una de mis tantas habilidades.- **a lo que él hizo una mueca. Nunca conseguía nada de información de ella misma.

Los dos miraron a Lee que estaba arrodillado frente la tortuga, momento en el que vino Naruto y les preguntó si una tortuga podía ser maestro. Seguido de eso, apareció Gai-sensei que era básicamente un clon mayor de Lee. Después de esta rara impresión que les causó todos se dirigieron hasta el aula donde fuera en la puerta, se encontraron con Kakashi.

**-Habéis venido los tres, como esperaba.- **comentó Kakashi sonriendo con orgullo a sus alumnos.

**-¿Qué quiere decir?- **preguntó el rubio sin entender.

**-Quiero decir que los exámenes Chunin sólo pueden hacerse en equipos de tres. No os dije nada porque sabía que vendríais los tres.- **aclaró el peliplata.- **Buena suerte, chicos.- **y se apartó un poco de la puerta.- **Cuida de esos dos.- **susurró cuando Sakura pasó por su lado.

**-Hn.- **Sakura siguió avanzando, pero para Kakashi eso fue suficiente.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura miraron a todos los ninjas de las demás aldeas. Naruto miraba sorprendido, Sasuke no lo mostraba pero estaba un poco nervioso y Sakura lo miraba todo con auténtica indiferencia.

**-¡Cuánto has tardado, Sasuke!- **exclamó una rubia de ojos azulas, amarrándose al cuello de Sasuke.

**-Bájate.- **ordenó Sasuke con fastidio.

**-Sakura…- **Ino miró a la pelirosa que le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia.

**-¿Qué hacéis vosotros en este rollo de examen? No vais a durar ni dos minutos.- **dijo un chico con peinado en forma de piña.

**-Shikamaru…- **reprochó Ino, mirándolo molesta.

**-Mira, el resto del trio de idiotas.- **dijo Naruto con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

**-¡Deja de llamarnos así!- **replicó Shikamaru y a su lado Chouji seguía comiendo con normalidad.

**-¡Yahoo! ¡Os encontré!- **dijo otra voz de forma animada. A ellos se acercó Inuzuka Kiba con su equipo.

**-Parece que estamos los nueve. Que problemático.- **dijo con pereza Shikamaru.

**-¡Pues sí! ¡Los nueve novatos de este año nos presentamos todos al examen! Está por verse hasta dónde seréis capaces de llegar. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?- **dijo Kiba con confianza.

**-Hmp. ¿Te crees invencible, Kiba?- **se burló el pelinegro.

**-Hemos asistido a las mismas clases. ¡No pienso perder contra vosotros!- **declaró con burla.

**-Hmpf.- **Sakura bufó y giró su rostro lejos de ellos, como si lo que estuvieran hablando no fuera con ella.

La realidad era que el examen Chunin podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, sus habilidades habían quedado ocultas y sólo mostraba lo necesario. Sasuke había sido el novato número uno sí, pero ella había sido la mejor kunoichi, incluso había superado a Sasuke por más de lo que él quería ver. Para ella aquello era sólo un juego de niños, y aún más se sentía como si estuviera entre niños pequeños.

**-Tengo a alguien más en mente.- **oyó la voz de Sasuke, lo que hizo que volviera de sus pensamientos, viendo como estaban frente de un peligris con gafas. Si no se equivocaba su nombre era Kabuto. Tenía un buen informante.

Sasuke miró a Sakura como pidiéndole permiso para aquello y ésta le devolvió la mirada antes de encogerse de hombros y de cruzarse de brazos y volver a ignorar a todo el mundo.

**-¿Quién es?- **preguntó Kabuto con tono curioso.

**-Haruno Sakura.- **respondió con seriedad.

**-¡¿Qué demonios, Sasuke?!- **exclamó el rubio sorprendido al igual que todos los demás.

**-¿Tu compañera de equipo?- **se extrañó Kabuto, pero haciendo lo que el pelinegro le dijo. El abrió los ojos sorprendido.- **Imposible…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- **preguntó ansioso Sasuke.

**-Haruno Sakura, no hay información sobre ella.- **respondió Kabuto y los miró a todos hasta mirar a Sakura. Todos se quedaron estupefactos. ¿No había información sobre Sakura? ¿Por qué?- **Lo único que hay es que es naturalmente buena en el genjutsu.**

**-**_**¿Por qué?- **_se preguntó Sasuke todavía aún más interesado mirando a Sakura.- _**¿Qué es lo que escondes… Sakura?**_

**-Soy muy cuidadosa con las personas que busca información sobre otros.- **habló la pelirosa por primera vez desde que ingresaron a la sala. Su voz sonó fría y carente de emoción.- **Personas como tú, Kabuto.**

_**-¿Acaso ella sabe que soy?- **_pensó Kabuto alarmado, la mirada de la chica lo estaba intimidando.

Sakura desvió la vista ligeramente hacía arriba, entonces, Dosu un Genin del sonido, se acercó rápidamente junto a sus compañeros a los nueve novatos. Zaku, lanzó lo que eran dos kunai a Kabuto que se echó hacía atrás, pero entonces Dosu intentó golpearlo, pero de nuevo lo esquivó. Todos se asustaron y sorprendieron por el repentino ataque.

_**-He podido ver sus movimientos.- **_pensó Sasuke sonriendo complacido.

De repente las gafas de Kabuto se rompieron, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban mirando, pues todos vieron que el chico había esquivado el ataque.

_**-Ahora lo entiendo…- **_Kabuto se quitó las gafas rotas.- _**Este ataque…**_

**-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Le había esquivado! ¿Cómo es que sus gafas…?- **cuestionó Sasuke haciendo las mismas preguntas que todos se preguntaban.

**-Le habrá rozado un poco.- **replicó Shikamaru.- **Estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo…**

Kabuto se mareó y vomitó.

**-¿Kabuto-san, se encuentra bien?- **Ino se acercó a él preocupada al igual que Naruto.

**-Si… estoy bien…- **respondió Kabuto sin mirarlos.

**-Cuatro años de experiencia y míralo… no sé de qué le han servido…- **replicó Dosu.

**-Puedes ir anotando en tus tarjetitas que los tres ninjas del sonido alcanzarán el grado medio.- **dijo Zaku manteniendo una sonrisa de superioridad.

_**-Estoy seguro de que Kabuto esquivó el golpe por completo. ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho vomitar?- **_se preguntó el pelinegro del equipo siete, sin entender el truco.

**-Lee, ¿Qué te ha parecido esa técnica?- **preguntó Neji desde un lugar del salón viendo toda la escena.

**-No se centra en la velocidad… hay algo más…- **respondió Lee también mirando la escena.

_**-Vaya…- **_Gaara los miró en silencio, pero entonces su mirada se posó en Sakura.- _**Ella no parece sorprendida por eso…**_

**-Yo dudo mucho que tres insignificantes ninja como vosotros pasen al grado medio.- **la voz de Sakura se escuchó más fuerte de lo que debería, pero todo el mundo logró escucharla.

**-¡Sakura!- **Ino miró con nerviosismo a los ninja del sonido que se habían puesto furiosos.

**-¿Insignificantes, dices?- **repitió Zaku indignado.

**-Ahora mismo acabas de mostrarme una de tus habilidades, y ya he encontrado la manera de repelerlo.- **dijo Sakura mirándolos con indiferencia.- **Es por eso que yo nunca caigo en las provocaciones de los demás. Para evitar errores como estos.- **les echó una mirada de desprecio.

**-¿Sabes cuál es el truco, dices?- **inquirió la chica del sonido con superioridad, estando segura que solo habló para hacerse la importante.

Todos en la sala la miraron sorprendido por aquella revelación, y ahora la miraban atentos esperando la respuesta a la pregunta.

**-El sonido puro. Tiene algo que ver con eso que llevas en los brazos.- **apuntó Sakura y alzó una ceja, pensando en que aquello era obvio.

**-¡Dejad de armar tanto follón, bastardos sin valor!- **se escuchó la voz de un hombre y seguidamente hubo una explosión de humo blanco, apareciendo finalmente el sensor y sus vigilantes.- **Soy Morino Ibiki, el encargado de la primera prueba del examen Chunin.**

El examen escrito a cargo de Ibiki. Todos están sentados, calentándose la cabeza del cómo resolver el maldito examen. Muchos de ellos intentaban copiar, y durante el examen, ya vemos a muchos de los equipos expulsados por copiar más de 4 veces. Sasuke ha usado el Sharingan para copiar, resolviendo así el verdadero significado de la prueba y rezando para que Naruto lo averiguara. Naruto estaba sufriendo sin saber qué hacer, decidiendo que esperaría hasta la décima pregunta. Sakura en cambio no tuvo problemas con los ejercicios, siendo ella la más inteligente de su generación, logró ver el objetivo en seguida, pero aun así respondió las preguntas por aburrimiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, cerca de las tres y media, todos los equipos que habían pasado la primera prueba se encontraban en una puerta diferente, fuera en el bosque de la muerte a cargo de Mitarashi Anko. El equipo siente estaba esperando tranquilamente – bueno, Sasuke y Sakura, que se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta y llevaba puesto unos guantes, estaban tranquilos, el pelinegro estaba también emocionado, y Naruto estaba agitando el puño al aire decidido a derrotarlos a todos – estaban en la puerta 12 con el pergamino del cielo.

**-¡Empieza la segunda prueba del examen de Chunin! ¡Adelante!- **gritó Anko, dando inicio a la prueba.

**-¡Bien! ¡Allá vamos!- **gritó Naruto cuando entraron en la zona.

Llevaban al menos quince minutos caminando cuando a lo lejos oyeron unos horribles gritos.

**-Eso fue…- **Naruto miró nervioso a su alrededor.

**-Parece que ya ha empezado.- **comentó Sakura con indiferencia.

**-¿Estás temblando, dobe?- **Sasuke alzó una ceja antes de sonreír burlón.- **¿Acaso tienes miedo?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no, Teme!- **replicó con demasiada rapidez el rubio. Se quedó callado por un momento.- **Tengo que hacer pis…- **se dirigió a un arbusto que había convenientemente a su lado.

Sasuke le golpeó la cabeza, mientras Sakura se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba dándoles la espalda.

**-Ve a hacer tus cochinadas en otro lugar.- **gruñó Sasuke apuntando en los árboles para que hiciera allí.

**-Teme…- **Naruto gruñó, pero igual hizo lo que le dijo Sasuke.

Cinco minutos más tarde Naruto volvió a aparecer. Sasuke y Sakura le miraron de forma analítica, notando en seguida que no era Naruto.

**-Ya está, estaba a tope. ¡Que a gustito que me he quedado!- **dijo 'Naruto' sonriendo, misma sonrisa que se borró cuando Sasuke le golpeó enviándolo contra un árbol.**- ¿Qué te pasa?- **preguntó limpiándose la sangre.

**-¿Dónde está el verdadero Naruto?- **inquirió Sasuke, poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que Sakura.

**-No sé de qué me hablas.- **se hizo el desentendido.

**-Llevas el porta shuriken en la pierna izquierda, y Naruto es diestro.- **replicó Sasuke con astucia.

**-Además, ¿Dónde está el corte que le hizo la examinadora antes de entrar aquí?- **añadió Sakura con seriedad.- **Por no decir que tu firma de chakra es diferente a la suya.**

**-En transformaciones eres peor que él, estúpido.- **finalizó Sasuke.

**-¡Que mala pata, me has descubierto!- **la transformación desapareció y de ella salió un ninja de la lluvia.- **¡¿Cuál de vosotros tiene el pergamino?! **

Ninguno de los dos respondió y el ninja de la lluvia estaba decidido a atacarlos, cuando Sasuke saltó hiso unas señas y unas ráfagas de fuego se dirigieron al ninja que los esquivó. Estando Sasuke en el aire, vio a Naruto amarrado y lanzó un kunai cortando la cuerda. El ninja enemigo aprovechó para lanzarle un kunai explosivo en un tronco donde Sasuke no pudo esquivarlo. La explosión le hizo caer de golpe al suelo y el enemigo se posó detrás de él amenazándolo con un kunai. Sasuke solo sonrió con arrogancia antes de que Naruto lanzara un kunai en su dirección, haciendo que el enemigo saltara y Sasuke usando su chakra – y el Sharingan – en el pie le lanzara el mismo kunai que el esquivó por los pelos. Sasuke enseguida apareció junto a él y le apuñaló el hombro con un kunai.

El enemigo tuvo que huir.

**-Podemos ir a la torre ahora.- **dijo Sakura y les enseñó e pergamino de la tierra que tenía en la mano.

**-¿Cuándo hiciste…?- **Naruto la miró con los ojos abiertos, y Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

**-Usando las manos de chakra.- **ella se encogió de hombros guardando el pergamino en su bolsa.- **Él estaba demasiado absorto en la lucha que no se dio cuenta. Fue estúpido que viniera sólo y con el pergamino.**

Ellos se pusieron en marcha hacía la torre, cuando ya llevaban rato caminando pararon a descansar.

**-Debemos crear una contraseña en caso de que volvamos a separarnos y alguien trate de tomar nuestro lugar.- **expresó Sasuke con seriedad y Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo con él.- **La clave será el poema ninja 'Arma' y esta será la respuesta que debemos dar: "Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto en silencio ante el clamor de numerosos enemigos. Porque conoce la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa… y espera el agotamiento o el error de su adversario."**

**-…- **Naruto se quedó callado.

**-Lo tengo.- **Sakura sintió levemente.

**-Oye, oye, repítela otra vez…- **pidió Naruto.

**-¿No la recuerdas?- **Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada, sabiendo a la perfección que no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho.

**-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo era una prueba!- **respondió rápidamente Naruto.

**-¡Voy a quedarme con el rollo!- **declaró Sasuke cogiendo el rollo del cielo, mientras se levantaba y miró a Sakura que le devolvió la mirada con complicidad. Los dos sabían que alguien los estaba espiando.

Naruto se levantó cuando recibió una cortada en la mejilla, justo en el momento en que Sakura giró la cabeza con brusquedad. Sasuke abrió la boca para preguntar pero de repente un fuerte viento los hizo retroceder.

**-¡¿Un nuevo ataque?!- **exclamó Sasuke, mientras se protegía del viento y trataba de no retroceder.

_**-Que chakra maligno…- **_pensó Sakura, sintiendo como tres chakra se acercaban, pero concentrándose en el chakra más fuerte.

Hubo una explosión y el equipo siete se separó. Sakura estaba agazapada en un arbusto, mirando a sus lados alerta, mientras se concentraba en el chakra de sus compañeros de equipo. Podía sentir el chakra de Naruto, y no estaba precisamente lejos.

_**-Su objetivo fue separarnos…- **_se dio cuenta Sakura, luego se tensó y giró teniendo un kunai en mano, viendo a Sasuke que también estaba en posición de batalla. Ella podía sentir el chakra, pero el chakra maligno que sintió… no podía fiarse.

**-Sakura…- **él la miró, y ella frunció el ceño.

**-Quédate donde estás.- **advirtió ella cuando le vio dar un paso hacia ella.- **Dame la contraseña. Arma.**

**-Hn.- **Sasuke asintió.-** Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto en silencio ante el clamor de numerosos enemigos. Porque conoce la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa y espera el agotamiento o el error de su adversario. **

**-Bien.- **Sakura bajó el kunai.

**-¿Pensé que sentías el chakra?- **inquirió Sasuke, mirándola desconfiado.

**-Lo hago.- **respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.- **Pero hubo algo…**

**-Aahh… ¿Estáis bien, Sasuke, Sakura-chan?- **interrumpió de repente Naruto saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

**-No te acerques, Naruto.- **advirtió Sasuke, poniéndose en posición defensiva, mientras una mano se dirigía en el porta-kunai. Sakura alzó el kunai de forma amenazante y Naruto se detuvo cuando vio aquello.- **La contraseña, ¡Arma!**

**-Sí, sí, me la sé…- **respondió el rubio mostrando una sonrisa boba.- **Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto en silencio ante el clamor de numerosos enemigos. Porque conoce la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa y espera el agotamiento o el error de su adversario.- **recitó correctamente y tanto Sasuke como Sakura sabía que el Naruto de al frente era un impostor.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron brevemente antes de asentir con levedad antes de que Sakura lanzara el kunai que tenía en mano, Naruto lo esquivó con algo de dificultad.

**-Parece que lo ha esquivado…- **comentó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

**-Veo que os habéis dado cuenta…- **dijo el ninja de la hierba cuando dejó caer su disfraz.- **¿Cómo habéis sabido que no era él?**

**-Sabíamos que estabas bajo tierra, escuchándonos. Y por eso elegí esa frase como contraseña.-** respondió Sasuke.-** Sé que podría distinguir a Sakura debido a que solo me llama por mi apellido, y ella podría notar mi chakra, pero con Naruto es diferente. El verdadero Naruto no sería capaz de recordarla ni en mil años. Lo que te ha señalado como un impostor.- **Sasuke sonrió confiado.

**-Ya veo… en vosotros no hay agotamiento ni error…- **el ninja de la hierba se quitó el sombrero de paja.- **¡Esta pelea promete! **

_**-Este es… su instinto asesino…- **_pensó Sakura mirando como del hombre parecía rodearlo un aura.

**-Os interesa nuestro rollo de la tierra, ¿Verdad?- **inquirió el enemigo mostrando su rollo y sacando una lengua demasiado larga como para ser humano.- **Porque vosotros lleváis encima el del cielo…**

_**-No sabe que tenemos los dos…- **_pensaron ambos chicos tensándose ante lo que venía.

El ninja de la hierba, se tragó el rollo, haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos sorprendido y que Sakura se tensara aún más.

**-Bien pues… empecemos ya la pelea… por nuestros pergaminos…-** habló el ninja relamiéndose los labios, y teniendo una mano en el ojo izquierdo.-** ¡…A costa de vuestras vidas!-** y le miró directamente a los ojos provocando que viesen su propia muerte.

Entonces Sakura recordó algo.

_La pelirosa acababa de llegar de una insignificante pero necesaria misión, ahora se encontraba en casa, más específicamente, en su habitación, se sentó en la cama para pensar en algo que le había dicho el Hokage._

**_Sakura-chan, 'el' me ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo, es urgente._**

_Esas habían sido las palabras del Hokage. Se levantó de nuevo sólo para acercase a las cortinas y cerrarlas, solo para asegurarse de que nadie la vería, dejando todo a oscuras. Volvió a sentarse en su cama en la posición de loto, cerró los ojos y se concentró, haciendo unos sellos extraños. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo el panorama había cambiado. Ahora se encontraba bastante lejos de Konoha. Parecía encontrarse en una especie de puerto ya que se oía el mar. Su apariencia no podía descifrase sólo podía verse la forma de sus ojos. Entonces, apareció una persona con una capa, sólo se podía distinguir sus ojos. _

**_-Llegaste, Sakura.- _**_habló ese chico de forma monótona. El chico no aparentaba de unos 17 años._

_**-Estaba en una misión. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-** __pregunto la chica interesada._

**_-En realidad no, solo vengo a decirte algo.- _**_respondió el chico con seriedad._

_Sakura le miró esperando a que continuara y el chico sólo suspiró levemente._

_**-Dentro de poco habrán los exámenes Chunin, debes tener cuidado.-** __explicó el chico, por su tono parecía que era mucho más._

_**-¿Quién estará?-** __pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que su compañero ocultaba algo._

**_-Orochimaru, un sannin.- _**_el chico frunció levemente el ceño cuando dijo su nombre._

_**-¿A quién quiere?-** __preguntó con seriedad._

_**-A Sasuke, pero si ve tu poder es posible que también vaya a por ti-** __dijo con algo de preocupación, después de todo esos no era su planes, al menos no así._

**_-¿Cómo es?_**_**-** Sakura había notado su preocupación, pero creía que no debía preocuparse tanto._

_**-Seguramente no tendrá el mismo aspecto ya que hará algo para evitarlo, pero le reconocerás si le miras a los ojos, verás tu muerte, entonces sabrás que es él.-** __respondió serio._

_**-¿Qué quieres que haga?-** __pregunto igual de seria, ellos ya habían hecho planes, pero estos podrían cambiar un poco._

**_-Si puedes, evita que le ponga el sello maldito, ya sabes lo que es._**

**_-¿No has pensado que tal vez se lo ponga más adelante?-_**

_**-Eso es lo que quiero, Sakura. Quiero que la sangre Uchiha que corre por sus venas despierte, tú puedes ayudarlo.**- __di__jo mirando al cielo, parecía nostálgico._

_**-Está bien, te prometí que lo protegería y así lo haré.-** __respondió segundos después con una muy leve sonrisa._

**_-Y te lo agradezco, Sakura. Ten cuidado, nos veremos dentro de un mes._**

**_-Este es Orochimaru, ¿eh? Debí haberlo sabido antes…- _**pensó Sakura frunciendo el ceño, miró de reojo al Uchiha que miraba con miedo al hombre delante de ello.- **_Vamos Sasuke, reacciona…_**

**_-¿Era una técnica ilusoria?- _**se preguntó el pelinegro temblando, intentó moverse pero lo único que consiguió fue vomitar.- **_No… No ha sido más que su instinto asesino.- _**pensó ahora sentado tratando de detener los temblores de su cuerpo.- **_¡¿Cómo es posible?! Puede proyectar imágenes de nuestra muerte solo con mirarle a los ojos…- _**miró al hombre delante de él con miedo.- **_Sakura…- _**miró a la pelirosa viendo que no mostraba ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro.- **_Tenemos que salir de aquí…- _**volvió a mirar al hombre que los miraba con diversión.- _**Ese hombre… ¡Es la muerte!**_

_**-Vamos Sasuke, sé que puedes. Si no puedes enfrentarte a ese hombre, olvídate de matar a Itachi.- **_pensó la pelirosa para sus adentros.

El enemigo sacó dos kunai, sonriendo con diversión, los lanzó hacia ellos, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerzas, esperando a que llegara su muerte, pero lo único que oyó fue el sonido del metal. Abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendido viendo delante de él a Sakura, con kunai en mano y protegiéndolo.

_**-S-Sakura…- **_pensó sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía moverse? Él tenía miedo, estaba asustado, y Sakura estaba en perfectas condiciones.

**-He visto la muerte muchas veces, esto no me afecta.- **dijo Sakura cortante, mirando al hombre que la miraba sorprendido, antes de sonreír con burla.

**-Una chica valiente, pero esto no es nada.- **dijo el hombre de cabellos largos, lo cierto es que sus ojos se le hacían familiares, pero no podía ver dónde.

**-Veremos.- **Sakura cerró los ojos antes de volverlos abrir, esta vez con el Ryuugan.

Su enemigo abrió los ojos sorprendido.- **Ya veo, una Haruno…- **afirmó, no se lo esperaba. Había ido a por el Uchiha, pero la sangre Haruno era más tentadora, decidió probarlos.

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacía él, con cinco shuriken en cada mano los cuales lanzó al estar más cerca. Orochimaru los esquivó saltando y Sakura le siguió, empezando una lucha de Taijutsu combinado con armas. Orochimaru en un momento en que estaba desprotegida le golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que ella retrocediera con una mueca de dolor.

Ignorando el dolor, Sakura alzó su mano derecha, dejando la palma hacía arriba, empezó a acumular la humedad del aire y en su mano empezó a formarse una esfera que giraba rápidamente.

**-¡Suiton: Hahonryû!- **Orochimaru abrió los ojos sorprendidos viendo como la chica Haruno hacía esa técnica avanzada. Él estaba dispuesto a esquivarlo, cuando de pronto Sakura aumentó la velocidad.

Sakura extendió su mano, impactando el jutsu en el estómago de Orochimaru, el cual salió disparado hacia atrás, quedando estampado en un árbol cuando la técnica explotó. Sakura respiró un poco agitada, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, mirando el lugar donde había ido Orochimaru, el cual salía una nube de polvo. Ella sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Sasuke agarró un kunai con fuerza, aún con su mano y cuerpo temblando. No podía estar allí, mirando como Sakura luchaba sola.

_**-Vamos Sasuke, muévete… muévete…- **_alzó el kunai…- _**¡Muévete!- **_y se lo clavó en la pantorrilla. Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de que sacara el kunai y mirara donde estaba Sakura que estaba haciendo ese jutsu increíble. Sus pensamientos empezaron a correr con más rapidez. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre él y Sakura? ¿Por qué siempre parecía que siempre era ella quien lo salvaba? No… él no quería eso.- _**La próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja…- **_abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre cuando vio como Orochimaru le propinaba un golpe que la estampó a un árbol.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, mientras se ponía en cuclillas con cierta dificultad. Era algo que odiaba. El hecho de que fuera fuerte, pero no poder sacar todo su potencial, además estaba su cuerpo. Todavía era pequeño y a veces no servía de mucho y tenía que contar que su resistencia no era tan buena como algunos pensaban. Miró como Orochimaru le lanzaba una gran cantidad de armas. Ella esperó y contuvo el aire – como si estuviera preparándose para el dolor – cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y la levantaban del suelo.

Las armas se enterraron donde segundos antes había estado Sakura. Orochimaru sonrió y miró como Sasuke aterrizaba en un tronco dejando con suavidad a la pelirosa. Sasuke suspiró aliviado, poniendo a la pelirosa en el suelo, ella se movió un poco y el aflojó el agarre de su cintura, mientras se acomodaba mejor. Sakura observó para sí misma que Sasuke tardaba demasiado en retirar su mano de su cintura. Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello.

_**-Tenemos que salir de aquí…- **_decidió Sasuke, mirando a su alrededor. Pero su vista se volvió a Sakura viendo cómo se ponía en pie.- **Sakura…- **la llamó con cierto tono de súplica, como diciendo que no hiciera nada más. Ella le miró con cierta severidad y algo de decepción, lo que interiormente le dolió esa mirada.

**-No pienso huir, Sasuke.- **replicó ella, y seguidamente se lanzó hacía un árbol, y usando su chakra, se impulsó hacía Orochimaru. Él se hubiera sentido bien cuando Sakura le hubiera llamado sólo por su nombre y no por el apellido como hacía siempre. Pero ella dijo su nombre con decepción y aquello fue algo que no soportó. El simple hecho de que Sakura estuviera decepcionada de él era algo que no quería.

Sakura preparó su puño cuando estuvo cerca de Orochimaru, pero él se movió esquivándola y agarrándole el tobillo. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando con velocidad fue lanzada hacía un árbol.

**-¡Sakura!- **Sasuke gritó cuando vio como chocaba contra el árbol.

Sakura sintió el golpe en todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza se encontraba agachada, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido aguantando el dolor y un hilo de sangre bajaba por el mentón hasta llegar a manchar su ropa.

_**-Maldito cuerpo pequeño…- **_Sakura hizo una mueca, pero no sé movió.

Sasuke vio salir el polvo y vio a la pelirosa que había quedado sentada y con la cabeza gacha. Él no podía verle la cara pero esperó a que se levantara.

Ella no lo hizo.

-_**Sakura… Sakura fue derrotada…- **_pensó sorprendido, después de todo nunca la había visto de aquella manera.

**-Ahora es tu turno, Sasuke-kun…- **mencionó Orochimaru sonriendo con levedad, haciendo que Sasuke le mirara asustado.

Orochimaru corrió hacía el asustado chico, cuando unos kunai y shurikens se clavaron en el suelo, haciendo que Orochimaru se detuviera y que Sasuke mirara sorprendido al recién llegado.

**-¡Lo siento, Sasuke! ¡He olvidado la contraseña!- **dijo Naruto de pie en un árbol.

**-Naruto…- **susurró el Uchiha incrédulo.

_**-Naruto…- **_Sakura respiró profundamente antes de ponerse en pie, ayudándose por el mismo árbol.

_**-Aunque sé que ha venido a ayudar, no servirá de nada…- **_pensó Sasuke con el corazón en la boca.- _**Nos matará a los tres…**_

Y entonces, llevado por el miedo Sasuke trató de darle el pergamino del cielo que tenían, pero Naruto lo agarró a tiempo, argumentando que nada aseguraba que los dejaría con vida, aún si le daban el rollo. Cuando Naruto, llevado por la furia atacó al hombre el cual invocó a una serpiente gigante.

**-Hey… ¿Estás herido, gatito asustadizo?- **preguntó Naruto – cuando Orochimaru con la serpiente atacaron a Sasuke, él estaba delante de Sasuke con los brazos extendidos con dos kunai, una en cada mano, apuñalando a la serpiente – alzando la mirada, sus ojos estaba rojos, pero aun así Sasuke recordó que él se lo había dicho hacía tanto tiempo en el País de las Olas.

Pero entonces, Orochimaru con su larga legua, lo alzó y le reconoció como el Kyuubi, y terminó sellando el sello que era visible en su estómago. Después sólo lo dejó caer y Sakura sacó un kunai y lo lanzó a Naruto para evitar que cayera a tan alta altura.

**-Uchiha,- **le llamó la pelirosa, mirándose algo enfadada.- **Es cierto que Naruto no se te parece en nada, pero al menos no es un cobarde.- **eso pareció llegarle al pelinegro.- **¿Cómo pretendes tomar venganza cuando no eres capaz ni de enfrentarte a él?**

_**Hermano tonto… si quieres matarme… odia, guarda rencor… y conserva tu patética existencia.**_

_**-¡No!- **_pensó Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_**Huye, escapa y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida.**_

_**-¡No!- **_cerró los ojos aún más fuerte y su ceño se frunció aún más. En su mente llegó la imagen de un Sharingan más desarrollado.- **¡NO!- **sus ojos se abrieron y mostraron el Sharingan de dos aspas.

_**-Parece ser que la sangre Uchiha ha despertado, voy a ver con cuál de los dos me quedo.- **_pensó Orochimaru formando una sonrisa.

_**-Bien.- **_Sakura sonrió levemente.

_**-Siempre he pensado que para poder acabar con mi hermano mayor debía mantenerme vivo a toda costa…- **_pensaba Sasuke con una mirada decidida, mientras sacaba un kunai que lo agarró con los dientes, tres kunais en su mano derecha y un shuriken mediano en su mano izquierda.-_** Y al hacerlo he sido el más estúpido de los tres… Naruto, Sakura… ¡Si no soy capaz de jugarme la vida aquí, nunca podré derrotar a mi hermano!- **_Sasuke empezó a correr.- _**Sakura… ahora ya una de las cosas que nos diferencian, tu siempre has mostrado calma ante todo, incluso ahora, yo… esta vez seré yo quien os proteja.**_

Sasuke lanzó los tres kunais que Orochimaru esquivó moviéndose con rapidez de su lugar. Se agarró de un árbol antes de lanzar el shuriken que el hombre esquivó saltando. Sasuke agarró el kunai de su boca el cual tenía un hilo y se lo lanzó. Orochimaru se dio cuenta y agarró el shuriken con su boca cuando este pareció regresar.

Sasuke sonrió.- _**¡Katon: Ryûka no jutsu!- **_una llamarada salió de su boca y siguió los hilos hasta llegar a la cara de su enemigo.

Sakura sabía que aquello no le había hecho nada, pero aun así se dirigió hacia Sasuke que estaba jadeando, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

**-Bien hecho…- **murmuró Sakura, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar a Orochimaru.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró, él se sonrojó un poco antes de desviar la vista y sonreír complacido de si mismo.

**-Para ser tan joven manejas muy bien el Sharingan…- **escucharon la voz de su enemigo y de repente no pudieron moverse. Ambos notaro que su voz era más de hombre.

_**-¡Nos ha paralizado!- **_pensó Sakura alarmada, a su lado Sasuke soltó una maldición.

**-No me cabe la menor duda de que por tus venas corre la sangre Uchiha. Lo tengo muy claro, ¡Te quiero a ti!- **continuó el hombre como si nada, mientras mostraba que era parte del sonido.- **Se nota que sois hermanos… Pero tu mirada demuestra un potencial superior al de Itachi.- **Sasuke dejó de moverse al escuchar aquello, Sakura frunció los labios.

**-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?- **inquirió Sasuke, con frustración.

Orochimaru sacó el pergamino que anteriormente le había robado a Naruto y lo quemó lentamente. Sakura se maldijo en silencio al no recordar aquello.

**-Mi nombre es Orochimaru. SI deseas volver a verme algún día… haz lo imposible para superar este examen. De camino tendrás que derrotar a mis tres ninjas del sonido.- **respondió el hombre.

**-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué querría volver a verte?!- **preguntó Sasuke molesto.

**-Esto no es bueno…- **Orochimaru sonrió y avanzó unos pasos, cuando de repente dejó de caminar. El miró sus pies, viendo como unas manos de chakra le retenía.- **¿Uh? ¿Dominas la habilidad de las manos a tan corta edad? Eso sí es sorprendente.- **él dijo verdaderamente sorprendido.- **Pero sabes que usar eso, es un riesgo más para ti.**

_**-Ciertamente, utilizar las mano demasiado tiempo, siempre me ha causado dolor, es por eso que nunca las uso, pero no puedo dejar que le ponga el sello maldito.- **_pensó Sakura, mientras hacía una leve mueca de dolor.

_**-Vine aquí por las habilidades del Uchiha, pero la Haruno parece ser más fuerte,- **_meditaba Orochimaru mirando a los dos chicos.- _**si la dejara escapar ahora, estoy seguro que después no podría acercármele.- **_y formando un sello extraño, su cuello se alargó y unos colmillos se incrustaron en la blanca piel del cuello de la pelirosa.

_**-M-maldita sea… **_**¡Ahhh!**_**- **_gritó Sakura llevándose la mano el lugar mordido cayendo de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que Orochimaru volvía su cuello a su lugar.

**-¡Sakura!- **gritó Sasuke alarmado, antes de mirar furioso al hombre.- **¡¿Qué le has hecho?**

**-Digamos que es mi 'regalo de despedida'- **empezó a sumergirse bajo tierra.- **Sakura-chan vendrá a mí, porque buscará dominar ese poder.- **casi desaparecía del todo.- **Pero no te preocupes, también a ti vendré a buscarte, no lo olvides.- **y finalmente desapareció.

**-¡Aahhh!- **los gritos de Sakura le hicieron ir a por ella.

**-Sakura…- **murmuró viendo con impotencia como se agarraba la cabeza con dolor. Sus manos se entrelazaron, y Sakura seguía gritando. Sasuke la abrazó protectoramente sin soltar sus manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sakura estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor.- **Sakura…- **volvió a llamarla con preocupación. Entonces vio la marca. Eran tres aspas. Esa marca que estaba en su cuello, y Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte no soportando sus gritos de dolor. Pero entonces Sakura se derrumbó.- **No…- **respiró tratando de calmarse. Miró a su alrededor.- **¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, Sakura está…! ¡Sakura está…!- **pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Naruto estaba inconsciente.

Se ordenó tranquilizarse, entrar en pánico no serviría de nada. Naruto estaba inconsciente y Sakura también. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar un lugar para resguardarse y cuidar de ellos hasta que despertaran.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. El poder del sello maldito

**-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-_"Pensamientos"-_**

* * *

**5- EL PODER DEL SELLO MALDITO**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke había llevado sus dos compañeros a un lugar seguro, cerca de un río. Naruto aun no despertaba y Sakura tenía fiebre. Sasuke le había quitado la cola y la banda para que estuviera más cómoda. Tenía el estuche de armas como cojín al igual que Naruto. Sasuke estaba notablemente cansado, y por obvias razones no se permitía el lujo de dormir. Miró a Sakura una vez más, parecía que aun sufría, en esas condiciones ella se veía tan frágil, vulnerable y débil que le cogían ganas de protegerla, sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, sabía de sobras que Sakura no era débil, incluso diría que esas palabras para hacerlo reaccionar había sido lo que ella esperaba que hiciera solo, pero fue tonto al no darse cuenta. Suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Anko saltaba por el bosque buscando cierta persona, se habían enterado de que Orochimaru estaba en la villa o al menos ella lo sabía. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que fuera tarde. Se detuvo delante de un gran árbol donde se encontraba Orochimaru. Llevaban años sin verse, desde que Orochimaru traicionó la aldea, Anko había sido su alumna. Anko dijo que debía llevarlo ya que era un asesino de rango S. Orochimaru sacó su larga lengua peor Anko la esquivo, al saltar su lengua le cogió la muñeca, Anko sacó cuatro serpientes para que sacaran a Orochimaru de allí y cuando lo tuvo cerca no lo dejó escapar. Pero era un cambiazo, el verdadero salió detrás de ella. Anko pregunto que hacia en la villa.

**-Estuve comprobando el poder de ese crío-** comentó Orochimaru**- Quiero a ese crío- **dijo-** Pero al final me decanté por la chica, ella tiene muchas habilidades a tan temprana edad-**

**-¿Le pusiste el sello a Haruno?-** preguntó incrédula

**-Si, ella no morirá, solo se lo puse porque ella es más fuerte que Uchiha, pero, Sasuke-kun también tendrá el suyo-** dijo se relamía el labio

**-Así que quieres a Uchiha y a Haruno-** comentó

**-Si. Tres de los ninjas de mi villa también participan. Voy a disfrutar todo esto- ** mientras se marchaba dejando a Anko sola.

* * *

Hyuga Neji, Ten-ten y Rock Lee estaban en el río descansando, planearon atacar mientras el enemigo descansaba, pero antes decidieron revisar la zona por separado.

* * *

Naruto se sentó e izo un bostezo que alerto a Sasuke, cuando vio que al menos ya estaba despierto se alivio, Sakura le siguió después, haciendo que Sasuke se aliviara mucho más al ver que ella estaba bien, se sintió feliz. Unos arbustos se movieron y Sasuke se alertó, allí detrás estaba Orochimaru, que iba a comerse a Sakura, intentó hablar pero no podía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Un sueño? se sintió aliviado y nervioso, no es que tuviera miedo pero… miró hacia arriba y vio que ya era de dia. Cambió el paño de la frente de Sakura, cuando sintió un sonido detrás de si. Se giró esperando, cuando al fin salió, era ¿una ardilla?, le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, esa ardilla se acercaba, Sasuke frunció el ceño y lanzo el kunai haciendo que la ardilla se fuera-

_**-"¿Ellos ya están aquí? ¿Vienen por Sakura?"-**_pensaba,esta bien, estaba preocupado por Sakura demasiado preocupado y no se sentía tranquilo, decidió esperar a que ellos salieran, por el hecho de que así el podría descansar más.

El equipo de Ino acaba de huir, si huir, de Hyuga Neji.

**-No hay equipos más débiles que nosotros-** dijo Ino.

**-Ya te lo dije deberíamos ir por el equipo de Naruto-** habló Shikamaru.

**-Shikamaru créeme, no podríamos contra ellos-** dijo Ino seria y con tristeza.

Sasuke se encontraba a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con los del sonido. Dosu dijo que despertara a Sakura.

**-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Se de sobras que vosotros solo sois las marionetas de Orochimaru-** parecieron sorprenderse**- ¿Primero le hacéis esto a Sakura y ahora queréis pelear con ella?- **siguió Sasuke, estaba enojado

**-No se que se traerá entre manos Orochimaru- **habló Dosu

**-Pero con lo que sabes no podemos dejarte vivo-** habló su compañero

**-Hmp, si y por eso enviáis a una ardilla con un papel explosivo ¿eh? Eso si es patético-** dijo Sasuke

**-Tsk, matémosle- **dijo Zaku.

Los tres saltaron, Sasuke no estaba como para moverse y el lo sabía muy bien, una figura verde apareció delante de Sasuke haciendo retroceder a los del sonido. Se presento, Lee había llegado.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- ** pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto

**-Yo… se lo dije a Sakura-san-** Sasuke frunció el ceño- **Que la protegería hasta la muerte-** dijo, Sasuke lo recordó, después se molestó- **Se ve que estás cansando y no puedes moverte, descansa yo me encargo- ** dijo Lee.

* * *

Chouji se encontraba sentado sobre un árbol comiendo, mientras Ino y Shikamaru parecían hablar de encontrar equipos mas débiles que ellos.

**-Ya te lo dije… es posible que el único equipo más débil que el nuestro sea el de Naruto-** dijo Shikamaru

**-Baka, ya te lo he dicho- **dijo enfadada

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Sakura y Sasuke-kun vienen de dos de los clanes más grandes de Konoha- **dijo Ino convencida

**-Pues Sakura está inconsciente y Sasuke es el que está peleando- ** dijo Chouji desde el árbol, Ino subió en el árbol seguido de Shikamaru y se sorprendió

* * *

Neji y Ten-ten estaban en el lugar acordado pero Lee no había aparecido. Decidieron ir a buscarle.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sorprendido ese chico era bueno, miro de reojo a Sakura ella parecía tranquila, miró de nuevo al frente donde Lee había hecho el jutsu "Omote Renge" pero su compañero interfirió en su ataque. Lee no estaba bien y el no duraría ni un minuto ¿Que debía hacer? Cuando vio que iba a poner fin a la vida de Lee, sin pensarlo sacó tres kunais y se los lanzó a Dosu, aunque los bloqueo. Lee no podía moverse le habían vencido ahora era su turno.

Ino veía la lucha desde unos arbustos, quería ayudar pero ¿Qué se supone que haría? Sasuke-kun podía encargarse de ellos ¿no?

**-Me parece que Sakura y Naruto están inconcientes y Sasuke no se ve muy bien, incluso Lee a perdido, ¿Qué piensas hacer Ino?- **dijo mirando a la chica

**-¿Qué debo hacer?- **pregunto como ida

**-Venga, Sasuke esta agotado, ¿Piensas dejar que muera al que es el amor de tu vida por proteger a la que alguna vez fue tu mejor amiga?- ** dijo Shikamaru

Ino vio como Sasuke era golpeado el estaba exhausto entonces el recuerdo de Sakura de pequeña le vino a la mente. No podía dejar que ella muriera, era su mejor amiga y ella allí escondida como un ratón.

Sasuke se sorprendió, delante de el estaba el equipo de Yamanaka Ino, ¿Qué se suponía que hacían allí? Aunque dudaban de que pudieran ganar, dio gracias al cielo por poder descansar al menos un poco más. Pero la duda del porque estaban allí aun estaba presente.

**-Vosotros…-** comenzó Sasuke intentado sentarse

**-No dejaré que mi mejor amiga muera, aunque ella diga lo contrario, haré que vuelva la antigua Sakura- ** comentó Ino

_**-"La antigua Sakura…"-**_pensaba Sasuke

**-Sasuke-kun-** llamó la chica-** Cuida de esos dos-**

Entonces Sasuke lo entendió, Ino quería a Sakura como una hermana, el hecho de que estuviera delante suyo arriesgando su vida por ella lo demostraba. Se sentía completamente inútil. Chouji fue el primero en atacar, iba directo a Zaku con su **Nikudan Sensha**, Zaku se limitaba a esquivar, Shikamaru paralizo a Dosu, e Ino entro en el cuerpo de la chica, amenazó con matarla si no hacían lo que ella decia pero aun así la atacaron.

* * *

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, caminaba pero no veía nada, absolutamente nada. Caminaba hasta que pareció oír un llanto, se fijó al centro, y allí delante de ella se encontraba una niña pelirosa llorando como… como la vez en que murió su hermana. Se fijó en que edad tenía y no había duda tenía ocho años.

"**Nayumi no tendría que haber muerto"**- decia la pequeña pelirosa, Sakura se exaltó-**"Si yo no hubiera sido débil"- **seguía lamentándose- **"El clan ya no está"- **seguía diciendo- **"Si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte…"-**

Sakura sabía de que se trataba, todo esas palabras las dijo una vez, fue la última vez que recordaba haber llorado.

Neji habíaaparecido con Ten-ten e iban a atacarles pero pareció notar algo. Todos se giraron hacia donde estaba Sakura, quien de su cuerpo salía un chakra de un color morado.

"**Esta claro que… si no eres fuerte… ¡no puedes hacer nada! Ellos están muertos… porque yo era débil"-** dijo- "**No, dejaste que hicieran contigo lo quisieran. Te limitaste a mirar y a llorar mientras no hacías nada"-** decia- **"Si hubieras sido más fuerte"- **decia la pequeña Sakura- **"Si hubieras sido más fuerte"- **ahora era la voz de Orochimaru.

Ese chakra de color morado se veía en todo el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura, su silueta se izo presente al instante.

**-Sa-** calló al instante en que la vio

Sakura estaba de pie, con su Ryuugan activado, mientras ese chakra cubría su cuerpo. Todos miraban estupefactos. Sakura a pesar de tener el pelo suelto y el flequillo tapándole algo los ojos se distinguían unas marcas en su cuerpo

**-Uchiha- **llamó con voz mas fría de lo normal- **¿Quién fue?- **preguntó a la vez que había visto que Ino también estaba herida incluso Lee

**-Sakura, tu cuerpo…- **aunque tenia la sensación de saber el porque

Sakura miró su mano**- No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea… me esta infundiendo fuerzas. Me siento perfectamente. Debes entenderlo tú también- ** dijo Sakura

**-¿Eh?-** no lo comprendía que debía entender

**-Aunque tenga que vender mi alma al diablo debo conseguir hacerme más fuerte-** dijo Sakura

_**-"T-tiene razón, pero…"-**_ pensaba Sasuke

**-Uchiha, dímelo, ¿Quién fue el que os izo eso?**- preguntó de nuevo

**-Fui yo, ¿Y que?- **al instante Sakura le había mirado**- ¿Me dirás que una niñata como tu va a ensuciarse las manos de sangre?- ** dijo burlón Zaku

**-Mis manos están manchadas de sangre desde hace mucho tiempo-** decia con voz de ultratumba

**-¡INO! ¡Estas en problemas! ¡Así te darán a ti también!- **advertía Shikamaru

**-Deprisa ¡Kai!- **deshizo la técnica

El chakra de Sakura iba creciendo eso es lo que veía Dosu. Sakura parecía estar furiosa. Zaku preparo su ataque.

**-Dosu, ¡No te asustes por una niña medio muerta!-** dijo ya estirando sus manos hacia Sakura

**-¡****No lo hagas Zaku****! ¿Es que no lo ves?-** decia Dosu

-**Ya que están los tres juntos, ¡me los cargaré a todos!-** Sasuke miró a Zaku**-¡Zankuukyokuha!- **unas ondas cortantes dirigidas a el equipo 7, todos se agarraron ya que ese ataque era fuerte, no se veía a nadie del equipo-** je, ¿Hasta donde han volado sus pedazos?**- dijo confiado, al ver que no había nadie

**-¿Los de quien?-** la voz fría de Sakura detrás de el, lo sorprendió, Sakura le lanzó un golpe, este salió volando-

_**-"Que rápida, y estaba cargando a esos dos…"-**_pensaba Dosu

Aunque no era el único que pensaba esto, Sasuke también lo había pensado. Sakura se giró a los del sonido, estos parecían asustados. Sakura izo unos sellos.

**-Katon:** **Housenka-** izo Sakura, de su boca salieron ráfagas de fuego, aunque Zaku las destruyo dentro de ellas había shurikensque le dieron de golpe

**-¡Zaku, a tus pies!- **advirtió Dosu

Y es que de un movimiento muy rápido Sakura puso un pie en su espalda y le cogió los brazos a Zaku, con intención de romperlos. Sasuke vio una sonrisa sádica en Sakura, eso no le gustaba. ¿Por qué ahora tenia que pasar eso? Ahora que parecía que Sakura había cambiado y ocurría eso.

Ino veía asustada como su amiga de la infancia hacia todo eso. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a la chica? ¿Tanto había cambiado? No… ella sabía que ese chakra era diferente al que conocía. Y ver como esa sonrisa sádica aparecía en sus labios la izo temblar. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

**-Parece que estas muy orgulloso… de tus brazos-** dijo con tono burlón, mientras apretaba más su agarre

**-P-Para- **suplicaba el ninja

Entonces Sasuke lo recordó. Las palabras de Orochimaru, diciendo que ella iría a buscar dominar su poder, eso no le gustaba para nada. Sakura le rompió los brazos a Zaku, mientras todos miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos. Sakura se giró al otro ninja.

**-Ahora solo quedas tú-** dijo Sakura, Dosu se asusto- **Espero poder divertirme más contigo-** su sonrisa sádica estaba allí.

Sakura pasó por delante de Sasuke quien miraba con añoranza a Sakura, miraba la espalda de la pelirosa. Recordó a la chica que conoció, recordó a Sakura con ese sonrojo que la hizo ver adorable y finalmente recordó a Orochimaru. Entonces decidió levantarse como pudo y dirigirse a Sakura. Posó un brazo por la cintura y el otro por el cuello apretándola un poco hacia su cuerpo, sin importarle que todos miraran.

**-****Para****-** era una orden, pero su voz era suplicante, Sakura giró su cabeza para ver quien demonios la interrumpía, Sasuke al ver que no reaccionaba le izo dar la vuelta para quedar de frente, mirando sus ojos, le cogió la mano derecha- **Vuelve-** y seguido de eso la besó,fue un beso suave y dulce, Sasuke había cerrado los ojos sin poder evitarlo, mientras la apretaba más hacía su cuerpo, Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero seguido de eso sus ojos se cerraron y medio correspondía el beso, a la vez que la marca de maldición retrocedía.

Ino veía la escena triste, quitó la vista de allí, le dolía ver eso. Después de eso sonrió sincera. Shikamaru veía su amiga con preocupación.

**-Ino…-** le puso una mano a su hombro

**-Estoy bien, tal vez… Sasuke-kun puede… cambiar a Sakura-** respondió con una sonrisa, Shikamaru le respondió la sonrisa.

Sasuke se separó de Sakura, en busca de oxigeno, apartó la mirada de ella, estaba rojo, ¡no era su intención besarla! pero es que estaban tan cerca que no se resistió. Sakura estaba con un sonrojo, estaba agotada así que cayó al suelo seguido de Sasuke. Entonces la voz de Dosu los izo volver de sus pensamientos.

**-Eres muy fuerte… Sakura-san**- mientras en su mano había el pergamino- **Esta vez no podremos derrotarte- **Sasuke miró a Sakura y vio el sello

**-Un momento, ¿****Quien es Orochimaru? ¿Qué le ha hecho a Sakura? ¿Y porque a ella****?-** pregunto Sasuke enojado

**-****Solo te diré que, tú eras su objetivo, Sasuke-kun, pero al parecer quiso primero a Sakura-san-** respondió

Sasuke no se conformó con eso, pero lo dejo pasar. Miró a Sakura quien parecía algo confusa.

**-¿Q-qué fue lo que ice, Sasuke?-** pregunto confundida y con temor de haber dicho algo que no debió decir

**-¿No te acuerdas?-** pregunto, Sakura negó

A Sasuke no le paso por alto que le había llamado Sasuke y no Uchiha, y eso de alguna forma lo alegró.

El equipo de Ino ayudaban a Lee y a Naruto que no despertaban o eso parecía. Neji como había visto todo tenía ganas de ver la fuerza de Sakura.

* * *

_Antes que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! _

_Ahora sí, Gracias por sus RR, en serio me animan a seguir. _

_Por quien no lo sepa, - por que creo que no lo puse- Nayumi era la hermana mayor de Sakura. En cuanto a ella que habra querido decir con "Mis manos están manchadas de sangre desde hace mucho tiempo" Extraño._

_En fin... espero de corazón que les haya gustado._

_**Proximo capitulo: Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino.**_


	6. Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino

.

.

**6- HARUNO SAKURA VS YAMANAKA INO **

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Todos los novatos se encontraban allí. Habían terminado la prueba, llegaron dos días después de lo ocurrido. Pudieron descansar, eso era bueno, ya que el sello de Sakura le dolía, aunque ahora ya no tanto. En fin, el Hokage había decidido que Sakura participara en los combates. Kabuto se retiró, ya que era un espía del sonido.

.  
.

El primero lucho Sasuke con un tal Yoroi, obviamente Sasuke ganó, el segundo era Shino contra el ninja del sonido que Sakura rompió los brazos Zaku. El ninja de la arena Kankuro lucho contra el otro ninja equipo de Kabuto, Misumi.

.  
.

Ino se encontraba preocupada, todos eran muy fuertes y ella parecía una débil. El cuarto combate Ino contra Sakura. Ino se sorprendió, bajó con miedo, sabía de sobras que no ganaría a Sakura, no quería luchar contra ella.

.  
.

_**-"Ino superaba a todas las demás novatas ninjas… menos a Sakura. ¿Lucharas contra todas tus fuerzas? Espera… eso es tu puedes"-**_pensaba Asuma

**-De todas las combinaciones posibles tenían que ser ellas-** comentó Shikamaru

**-¿Estará Ino bien?-** decia Chouji

_**-"Si… ¿Qué harás Ino?"-**_ pensaba el sensei

**-Comenzad-** dijo el examinador

.  
.

Las dos corrieron hacia la otra, Sakura intentó golpearla, pero Ino la esquivó, Sakura daba golpes pero Ino los paraba, el sello maldito reacciono, Sakura se despisto e Ino aprovecho para golpearla, pero no salió como esperaba.

.  
.

Todos se sorprendieron, Ino le dio una cachetada. Antes de golpearla, Ino tuvo el recuerdo de una Sakura llorando.

.  
.

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Ino con dolor, Sakura entendió la pregunta

**-Ya te lo dije aquella vez-** su voz sonó dura, no fría

**-No es cierto, se que mientes-** dijo Ino

.  
.

Esperaba una respuesta de su amiga Sakura, pero no parecía querer contestar.

.

.

**-¿Te acuerdas? ¿Del día en que nos conocimos?-** pregunto Ino

.  
.

**[Flash Back]**

.  
.

_Una pequeña pelirosa de seis años se encontraba llorando, el motivo unas niñas le llamaban frentona. Ino se le acerco con la intención de hacerse amigas._

.  
.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

.  
.

**-Si…- **decia pensativa

**-Cuando nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigas, lo compartíamos todo, pero un tiempo después empezaste a cambiar, ¿Por qué?-** preguntaba con la voz rota.

**-No es asunto tuyo - **no tenia intención de decírselo.

.  
.

Sasuke miraba atento a la pelirosa, se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Sakura mostraban algo de tristeza.

.  
.

**-Deja de intentar cambiarme, es demasiado tarde-** dijo la pelirosa seria

**-No- **respondió

.  
.

Sakura suspiró cansada, se quitó el protector, ante las miradas de todos y se lo puso en la frente.

.  
.

**-¿Lo recuerdas?- **pregunto Sakura señalando su frente

.  
.

**[Flash back]**

.  
.

_Ino y Sakura estaba delante la otra, una miraba inexpresiva la otra con tristeza_

.  
.

_**-El dia en que me ponga ese protector en la frente, significará que te considero una rival- **__dijo Sakura sin cambiar su rostro_

_**-Sabes que no podré igualarme a ti- **__respondió Ino_

_**-Si solo te dedicas a coquetear, no, no lo conseguirás-**_ _dijo marchándose de allí_

.  
.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

.  
.

**-Je, no pienses mal-** dijo Sakura- **No eres mi rival, de hecho no puedes superarme- **Sakura tenía un plan- **Si hubieras entrenado más en vez de perseguirme, tal vez no serias una inútil- **

**-¿Por qué Sakura-chan le dice esas cosas?-** pregunto Naruto

**-Dobe, ¿Es que no lo ves?-** habló Sasuke

**-¿Ver que?- **no entendía

**-Sakura sabe que Ino no luchará en serio, solo la está provocando-** explicó el sensei

**-Acaso olvidaste lo que una vez me dijiste-** dijo Sakura- **Como era, ¡ah si! "Seré una gran kunoichi, cuando seamos mayores te derrotaré"-**

_**-"No puedo dejar que los sentimientos interfieran, no aquí"-**_ pensaba Ino

.  
.

Empezaron la lucha, Ino daba lo mejor de si.

.  
.

_**-"No todo está perdido"-**_ pensaba Ino

**-¿Por que Ino, sigue diciendo que son amigas?- **pregunto Naruto

.  
.

Y era cierto, Sasuke también lo había pensadopero no encontraba motivos.

.  
.

**-¿Recordáis la cinta roja que llevaba Sakura antes?-** preguntó Shikamaru

**-Ehm, si-** dijo Naruto

**-Eso fue un regalo de Ino, Sakura rompió su amistad con ella, pero al parecer esa cinta era algo más para ellas-** explicó el Nara

.  
.

Dirigieron su mirada al combate, Ino estaba cansada mientras a Sakura se le veía una mueca de dolor. Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke supieron que era a causa del sello.

.  
.

**-Parece que me he equivocado contigo-** dijo Sakura fría

**-¿De que hablas?-** pregunto Ino extrañada

**-Creía que eras diferente entre las demás, pero veo que no, tu también eres de las que se preocupan por su pelo y por estar guapa, eres molesta- **obviamente sabía que era mentira por algo fue su mejor amiga

.  
.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el baso. Ino cogió un kunai y se cortó el pelo, los equipos 7 y 10 se sorprendieron, Sakura también, eso no se lo esperaba.

.  
.

**-No soy como ellas, ¡No necesito el pelo!-** mientras se lo lanzaba a su dirección

**-Ino ha caído en su trampa-** decia Shikamaru

**-Es hora de acabar esto. Voy a entrar en tu cuerpo y decir que te rindes-** dijo Ino haciendo el sello

**-No funcionará conmigo-** habló Sakura

**-Eso no lo sabré si no lo intento-** respondió

**-Usará el "Shintenshin", eso es malo, no debería usarlo si no es en compenetración con mi "Kage mane"-** dijo Shikamaru

.  
.

Al momento de decir la técnica, Sakura, corrió un poco. Ino cayó al sobre sus rodillas. Todos miraban expectantes.

.  
.

**-Fallaste, Ino-** habló Sakura

**-Ino ha fallado-** dijo Shikamaru

.  
.

Sakura intentó moverse, pero no pudo, miró hacia abajo y vio que era una cuerda de chakra fabricado con el pelo de Ino.

.  
.

**-Aunque me paralices, no podrás controlarme, solo te dañarás a ti misma-** dijo Sakura cortante

**-Debo probarlo. Shintenshin no jutsu-** Ino izo su jutsu

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** pregunto Naruto

**-Sakura está paralizada-** respondió Sasuke atento a la pelea

**-No solo eso, Ino ha entrado en su mente-** dijo Kakashi

**-Fallaste, Sakura-** habló Ino

.  
.

Cuando Ino iba a hablar de nuevo, algo la izo detener. Era una sensación desagradable, intentaba moverse, pero apenas podía.

.  
.

**-Ino, sal de mi cuerpo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias-** la voz fría de Sakura sorprendió a Ino

**-Sakura… como…- **mientras su mano tenía un kunai en mano

**-Sal de mi cuerpo-** exigió Sakura y con el Ryuugan en sus ojos.

**-¿Qué le pasa ha Sakura-chan?-** preguntó el rubio

**-Parece como si se resistiera a su jutsu-** dijo Sasuke

.  
.

Sakura se clavó el kunai en el muslo, ahogando un grito. Ino salió de su cuerpo, también con la sangre de la herida que Sakura se había hecho.

.  
.

**-Te lo dije. Es hora de terminar, Ino **- dijo Sakura

.  
.

Ino solo la miró. Se pusieron de pié al mismo tiempo. Sakura iba a comenzar a correr pero el sello empezó a reaccionar, cayó de rodilla y tosió sangre. El equipo 7 se alarmó, más Sasuke y Kakashi. Sasuke miraba entre temeroso y preocupado. Ino miraba sin entender, también estaba preocupada por Sakura, pero sin importar empezó a correr. Sakura intentaba hacer retroceder el sello, entonces recordó.

.  
.

_**-Para- **__su voz era suplicante, no era una orden, Sakura giró su cabeza para ver quien demonios la interrumpía, Sasuke al ver que no reaccionaba le izo dar la vuelta para quedar de frente, mirando sus ojos, le cogió la mano derecha-_ _**Vuelve**__- y seguido de eso la besó, fue un beso suave y dulce, Sasuke había cerrado los ojos sin poder evitarlo, mientras la apretaba más hacía su cuerpo, Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero seguido de eso sus ojos se cerraron y medio correspondía el beso, a la vez que la marca de maldición retrocedía_

.  
.

Miró a sus compañeros y allí estaban, todos con cara de preocupación, aunque Sasuke lo ocultaba bien, claro está.

.  
.

**-"No puedo hacer que se preocupen por mí. No dejaré que el sello me controle"-**pensaba la pelirosa, al instante el sello iba retrocediendo haciendo que los jounins se sorprendieran y que Orochimaru que staba viendo el combate se interesara más en ella. Sakura sonrió de lado, miró al frente donde Ino venía corriendo, se levantó y desapareció. Ino se detuvo al no ver a su contrincante. Sakura apareció delante apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

.  
.

**-Lo siento, Ino-chan-** susurro Sakura para que solo Ino lo oyera y abriera los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras y como la había llamado- **De verdad me gustaría alargar la pelea, pero ambas estamos agotada, tu por usar tu técnica y yo por retener el sello- **explico Sakura dándole un golpe fuerte en su estomago haciendo que Ino se doblara de dolor y su barbilla quedara recargada en el hombro de sakura.

**-Me alegra volver escucharte decirme Ino-chan, Sakura-chan-** susurro feliz antes de caer desmayada siendo sostenida por Sakura

**-Ganadora del cuarto combate: Haruno Sakura-** dijo el examinador al comprobar que Ino estaba inconciente

**-¡Siiii, así se hace Sakura-chan!- **grito Naruto feliz mientras Sasuke se limitaba a sonreír de lado orgulloso de ella.

**-Bueno chicos, ahora necesito que os quedéis aquí ya que yo llevaré a que atiendan a Sakura-** miró significativamente a Sasuke, que entendió que se trataba del sello- **Así que** **luego me dicen lo que pasó en los combates siguientes**- comentó Kakashi para luego saltar el barandal de madera sin dejar que Naruto protestar.

**-Ino-** susurraron con tristeza Shikamaru y Chouji.

**-No se entristezcan chicos ¿No vieron la sonrisa que tenia Ino antes de desmayarse?-** comento Asuma antes de saltar hacia su alumna.

.  
.

Kakashi y Asuma llegaron hacia donde estaban las chicas, Asuma tomo en brazos a la chica rubia la cual Sakura sostenía sin dejarla caer. La pelirosa al ver que ayudaban a Ino estuvo a punto de caer al piso por el cansancio pero fue detenida por kakashi el cual la cargo en brazos.

.  
.

**-Kakashi, ¿Que crees que estás haciendo? Bájame- **se quejó la pelirosa molesta

**-Lo hiciste muy bien, Sakura-** comentó Kakashi ignorando sus quejas y empezando a caminar**- Ahora arreglaré lo del sello- **

**-¿No puedes esperar a que terminen los combates?-** siguió quejándose

**-Ni hablar, podría ser demasiado tarde después- **dijo algo serio

.  
.

Kakashi se llevó a Sakura para sellarle el sello, bajo la mirada de Sasuke y las quejas de Naruto. Todo el combate fue visto por Orochimaru trasformado en el sensei del sonido.

.  
.

El quinto combate fue el de Ten-Ten del equipo Gai, y Temari ninja de la arena quien ganó el combate. El sexto combate Shikamaru contra Kin del sonido, ganó Shikamru. El séptimo combate, Kiba del equipo de Kurenai contra Naruto quien tuvo sus problemas pero finalmente gaó. Kakashi apareció después y les dijo que Sakura estaba hospitalizada, aunque no dijo con Anbus vigilandola. El octavo combate Neji contra Hinata. Hinata lucho con todo lo que tenia, pero ganó Neji. El noveno combate Gaara contra Lee. Todos se quedaron asombrados por el combate, más Sasuke. Lee quedó gravemente herido. Y el último combate Chouji contra Dosu, que ganó sin problemas. Kakashi se fue de nuevo.

.  
.

Una vez acabaron las preeliminares y las parejas de la lucha estaban hechas, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron hacia el hospital para ver a su compañera. Se encontraron a Kakashi quien había tenido una pequeña lucha con Kabuto al intentar asesina a Sakura.

.  
.

**-¡¿Como que no podemos ver a Sakura-chan?-** exclamó exaltado el rubio mientras Sasuke con el ceño fruncido miraba a la enfermera.

**-Son órdenes de Hokage-sama. Lo siento chicos-** la enfermera trataba de sonar firme pero la mirada de Sasuke la asustaba un poquito.

**-Me esperaba eso de Naruto, pero no de ti, Sasuke-** dijo la voz de Kakashi saliendo de uno de los pasillos.

**-Hmp. Yo ni siquiera había hablado.-** contestó molesto mientra se hacercaba él.

**-¡Kakashi sensei porque no podemos ver a Sakura-chan!- **exclamó el rubió llegando hasta su sensei.

_**-"¿Que le digo? ¿Que han estado a punto de matar a Sakura mientras estaban en las preeliminares?-**__una gota de sudor apareció en su cien- __**No lo creo entonces si armaría más jaleo." **_**No os preocupeis por eso, Sakura está bien.- **

Pero antes de que Naruto volviera a quejarse Sasuke habló- **Hmp. Entonces Kakashi ¿Cuando nos vamos a entrenar?-** le preguntó dando por hecho que él le iba a entrenar.

**-¡¿QUE? ¿Va entrenar al Teme? ¡¿Que hay de mi?-** Naruto estaba ofendido mientras Sasuke tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

**-Oh no te preocupes Naruto. Ya tengo un sensei para ti.-** le comento calmadamente

**-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es?-** pregunto ilusionado el tubi, mientras Sasuke miraba con una ceja alzada

**-Seré yo.-** dijo una voz detrás de ellos que a Naruto se le hizo conocida.

**-¡Aaahhh! ¿Porque debe entrenarme un pervertido- s**se quejo molesto

**-¿Pervertido?-** Kakashi y Sasuke miraron a Ebisu acusandolo con la mirada.- **¿De que estás hablando Naruto?-** prefunto después Kakashi

**-Devió haberlo visto. Una vez usé el Harem no jutsu y...-** pero antes de poder continuar Ebisu le tapó la boca mientras reía nervioso y varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su nuca.

**-No es nada, Kakashi-senpai. Claro que entrenaré a este chico.-** y antes de que alguien dijera nada Ebisu se lo llevó aun sin destaparle la boca a Naruto, mientras Sasuke y Kakashi le miraban irse con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

**-Vamos Sasuke.**- Sasuke asintió volviendo a su actitud indifente de siempre.- **Pero antes dtengo que volver a la habitación de Sakura.-** dijo con seriedad.

.  
.

No dijeron nada, solo fueron hasta allí, Sasuke esperó a que Kakashi saliera perguntandose si Sakura estaba bien.

.  
.

**-Vamos Sasuke, ya podemos irnos.-** dijo Kakashi cuando salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar con Sasuke detrás.

**-Kakashi-** Kakashi solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza dandole a entender que le escuchaba.- **Sakura...-** al escuchar el nombre de su alumna prestó más atención.- **¿Sakura, está bien?-** Kakashi se detuvo y miró a Sasuke algo sorprendido. Sasuke tenía la cara ladeada sonrojado hasta las orejas y estaba apenado algo que Kakashi podía notar con facilidad.

**-No te preocupes Sasuke. Ella está bien.- **Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible dando a entender que estaba sonriendo.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado pero luego frunció el ceño sin que su sonrojo desapareciera- **No estaba preocupado.-** bufó molesto

**-Ajá, ya.-** sacó de su bolsillo su inseparable libro y volviendo a caminar haciendo que Sasuke se irritara pero luego suspiró resignado y los siguió sin decir nada.- _**"Tal vez no es tarde. Él se preocupa mucho por Sakura y aunque no lo parezca realmente Sasuke se deja infuenciar mucho por ella."-**_pensó Kakashi mientras de reojo miraba a su alumno y detrás de su mascara apareció una sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.  
**


	7. Entrenamiento 2

**7- ENTRENAMIENTO**

**

* * *

**

.

**.  
**

Pasaron dos días desde que Sakura estaba ingresada en el hospital. Sasuke se fue a entrenar con Kakashi y Naruto entrenaba con Jiraiya, un Sannin. Ino se encontraba en el hospital para visitar a su amiga, pero al llegar se encuentra con que no hay nadie en la habitación.

.

.

El Hokage se encontraba preocupado por varias razones una de ella se estaba por decidir. Sakura estaba delante de él con una mirada seria.

.

.

**-Sakura-chan ¿Qué harás si muero durante el combate contra Orochimaru?-** preguntó preocupado el Hokage

**-Lo que prometí hace años-** dijo segura de si

**-Ya veo. Bueno no te quito más tiempo, ve a entrenar para los exámenes- **

.

.

Sakura salió de allí pensativa. Si bien era cierto que lo había prometido, y se daba cuenta que le sería difícil. Su principal objetivo era el de no crear ningún lazo, pero al parecer izo todo lo contrario. Bueno, no debía preocuparse por eso ahora, debía encontrarse con Kakashi. Llegó en lo alto de la torre Hokage. Se izo un corte en el pulgar e izo unos sellos y estampó su mano al suelo.

.

.

**-Kuchiyose no jutsu-** una nube blanca apareció y de ella una águila de tamaño grande

**-Sakura-sama, tanto tiempo sin verla-** su voz era suave, siempre lograba tranquilizar a Sakura

**-Si, cierto. Bueno, necesito que me lleves a un lugar, Saki-** Sakura subió en el animal

.

* * *

.

Mientras Sasuke por su lado entrenaba su velocidad, a decir verdad le costaba bastante y eso le frustraba. Además de estar preocupado por su compañera de equipo, Sakura. Kakashi le había dicho que estaría bien pero al no poder verla lo desesperaba. Kakashi, leía su librito "Icha icha paradaise" y a su vez miraba a Sasuke, (quien mostraba frustración) y el sabía muy bien porque, sonrió bajo su mascara.

.

.

**-Sasuke, deja de pensar en otras cosas y concéntrate- **se lo dijo un tanto serio pero a la vez divertido

**-Tsk, es más difícil de lo que imaginé- **dijo mientras corría

.

.

De pronto notaron que el cielo estaba oscuro, eso izo que los dos ninjas dirigieran sus miradas hacia arriba. Se asombraron, poco a poco un animal, más bien una especia de águila iba descendiendo. Cuando llegó al suelo esta habló para sorpresa de los dos shinobis.

.

.

**-Hemos llegado, Sakura-sama-** los dos se sorprendieron aun más, ¿Eso era una invocación de Sakura?

**-Bien- **dijo bajando del lomo-** Puedes volver, Saki. Gracias-** ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Sakura diciendo gracias?El animal desapareció en un "puff". Sakura se giró, para ver a su sensei y a Sasuke que aun seguían en trance. Alzo las cejas en señal de… interrogación**- ¿Pasa algo?-** pregunto extrañada al ver sus caras

Kakashi pareció reaccionar-** Oye, no todos los días se ve a una águila del tamaño de una montaña, o a ti diciendo "gracias"- **a Sakura se le apareció una gota tipo anime en la nuca

**-¿Eso era un jutsu de invocación?- **Sakura le miró, sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza.

.

.

Por su parte Sasuke sentía algo extraño en el estómago. Si bien ahora que la había visto se sentía más aliviado de ver que estaba bien. El recuerdo del beso izo acto de presencia en los pensamientos de los dos. Durante el examen, en el bosque de la muerte, los faltantes días que pasaron, casi no hablaron, ni siquiera se miraron directamente a los ojos, por lo que ahora al pensar en ese beso los dos al mismo tiempo apartaron la mirada algo sonrojados.

.

.

_**-"¿Por qué tenia que recordar el beso?"-**_ pensaba Sasuke sonrojado y molesto consigo mismo

_**-"Eso no puede estar pasando, Sakura deja de pensar en esas tonterías, hace tiempo dejaste de sentir"-**_ Sakura también estaba sonrojada y molestacon ella misma.

.

.

Kakashi miraba aquellos dos jóvenes, con una sonrisa bajo su mascara. Sabía de sobras que era lo que había pasado en "el bosque de la muerte". La verdad cuando lo supo se impresionó, jamás pensó que algo así podría pasar. Pensó que ellos se podrían cambiar entre sí.

.

.

**-Bueno, chicos. Sasuke ahora que Sakura está aquí ella te ayudará a mejorar tu velocidad- **habló Kakashi-** Para hacer el chidori debes poder tener bastante velocidad-** explico

**-¿Chidori? ¿Raiton?-** pregunto Sakura algo sorprendida

**-Si, ¿Acaso conoces algún otro jutsu Raiton?-** mirando a su alumna

**-Tengo algún que otro jutsu raiton-** respondió Sakura, los dos shinobis se sorprendieron

**-Sakura ¿A que edad empezaste con el entrenamiento ninja? **Kakashi miró serio a Sakura, Sasuke también esperaba esa respuesta

**-En el clan Haruno, siempre se ha empezado a entrenar a muy temprana edad. Exactamente cuando se tiene conciencia, con tres o cuatro años- **Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿Por eso ella era tan fuerte? Si cuando el solo jugaba con Itachi, ella entrenaba dia y noche. Kakashi no se lo esperaba tampoco, pero otra pregunta se le vino a la mente.

**-Sakura no entiendo, teniendo el nivel que tienes, ¿Por que sigues siendo un Gennin pudiendo ser Chunin o incluso Jounin?- **dolor en la mirada de Sakura se reflejó por unos instantes. Instante en el que los dos shinobis se dieron cuenta de ello

**-Todo el clan Haruno siempre se hacia chunin o jounin a muy corta edad, pero mi hermana quiso que yo hiciera todo el "proceso"- **su voz sonaba con dolor

**-Ya veo… Bueno Sasuke, sigue con lo tuyo- **Sasuke soltó una maldición

**-¿Cómo es tu jutsu? ¿Qué hace?-** pregunto Kakashi

**-Se concentra en el brazo por un tiempo, lo sueltas todo de golpe y te sale un dragón de "rayo", puede dejarte inconciente o bien matarte-** explico Sakura

**-¿A caso es el dragón blanco y dragón negro? ** pregunto Kakashi sorprendido, Sakura asintió

.

.

Al pasar el dia, Sakura se había fijado en el entrenamiento que hacia Sasuke, vio claramente que de esa forma no podría conseguir nada, mañana le diría alguna forma para poder hacerlo más llevadero.

.

.

Estaba sentada en una gran roca mirando las estrellas, su mirada estaba perdida. No sabía que hacer. Realmente no le gustaba la promesa que le hicieron hacer, pero hacía años que lo tenía planeado, no podía desistir ahora, solo por el hecho de que había encontrado a nuevas personas a quien apreciar. Negó con la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos. Era irónico, se había alejado de Ino, pero ahora encontraba otras de nuevos. Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios.

.

.

Sasuke miraba de lejos cada movimiento que hacia la pelirosa, parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo notaba y eso era extraño en ella. Se preguntaba cual era su historia, ella sabía lo de su clan pero ella no había dicho nada del suyo al respecto. Tampoco iba a preguntarle, mas por su orgullo, pero también porque sabía que era difícil. Se dio cuenta cuado habló de su clan. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kakashi quien se situó a su lado

.

.

**-¿Qué ocurre? **- el moreno seguía su vista a la pelirosa

**-Sakura ha cambiado **- Sasuke lo miró, indicándole que continuara**- Cuando la conocí, recuerdo ****que siempre estaba inexpresiva, pero ahora… veo algo de luz en sus ojos-** Y tenía razón el también se había dado cuenta**- Y sonríe- **era cierto sonreía, ante eso se sintió bien por ese hecho.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano, ya era costumbre, no dormía bien desde la muerte de su hermana, miró a lo lejos donde estaban situados Kakashi y un poco más lejos Sasuke. Suspiró, debía alejar esos pensamientos tontos. Se amarro el pelo en una cola alta, como era costumbre para ella cuando entrenaba e izo un clon.

.

.

**-Tráeme el pergamino especial de ropa-** el clon asintió y se marchó

.

.

Sakura se quedóobservando la nada, recuerdos de su infancia le golpearon la mente, su mirada empezaba a demostrar tristeza. Hacía mucho que no se ponía así. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, cuando los volvió abrir ya no tenían rastro de tristeza alguna, ahora eran duros no fríos. Sakura empezó a entrenar, había hecho otro clon para ello.

.

.

Sasuke miraba de lejos como la pelirosa entrenaba. Se había despertado poco después de que Sakura hiciera el primer clon. Se preguntaba ¿Para que? Había visto como se quedaba mirando la nada y a pesar de la distancia en que se encontraban pudo distinguir tristeza en su rostro. Decidió acercarse, no sabía si era buena idea pero quedarse sin hacer nada le molestaba – y aunque le gustaba observarla – lo ponía más intranquilo de lo que ya estaba. Porque se había dado cuenta de que Sakura sin querer era importante para el al igual que Naruto pero nunca se lo diría, eso lo tenía claro.

.

.

**-No sabía que tú también madrugaras**- la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró, ella no había parado de entrenar

**-No lo hago, solo no tengo sueño-** su voz parecía suave

**-Ya veo…-** Sasuke notó en su voz como si pensara en algo

**-¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano?-** preguntó serio

**-Si. No suelo dormir mucho la verdad-** Sakura se detuvo-** Desde ese día…- **terminó

**-¿Pesadillas?-** su voz era neutra, la verdad le preocupaba, pero bien lo disimulaba

**-Algo así. Suelo pensar mucho en las cosas que me molestan, y ahora hay algo que me impide ver las cosas más claras-** suspiró cansada

.

.

Si realmente ella había cambiado. Estaba hablando con Sasuke, ¡Por Dios!

.

.

**-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - **el también había cambiado, normalmente nunca pero nunca estaría hablando con una chica de sus problemas, pero claro Sakura no era una chica normal

.

.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, buscando tal vez un rastro de indiferencia, pero no lo encontró. Le sorprendió, no solo ella había cambiado, Sasuke también.

.

.

**-Hace…-** empezó Sakura, teniendo la atención del moreno- **algunos años prometí algo a alguien y ahora parece que esa promesa va a cumplirse- **desvió su vista hacia el horizonte

**-¿No quieres cumplir esa promesa o no puedes?**- Sasuke seguía mirándola

**-No es eso. Esa promesa voy a cumplirla, nada ni nadie lograra hacerme cambiar de opinión**- Sasuke sintió algo extraño en su pecho, parecía como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar

**-¿Entonces, cual es el problema? **- Temía, temía por la respuesta que iba a darle

.

.

Sakura no sabía que contestarle, no podía, demasiado había hablado ya.

.

.

**-Chicos, creo que va siendo hora de entrenar-** la voz del sensei los sorprendió a ambos, no se dieron cuenta de cuando se había acercado

.

.

Muy en el fondo, Sasuke estaba agradecido porque apareciera Kakashi. Quería saber su respuesta, pero a la vez no. Y Sakura agradecía que hubiera aparecido, porque no hubiera sabido que contestar.

.

.

Kakashi había oído toda la conversación. El hecho de que ellos tuvieran una conversación era algo bueno significaba que ambos había cambiado. Kakashi no sabía que pensar. ¿Una promesa? ¿Con quien? Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

.

.

El clon de Sakura regreso y le entregó el pergamino que había pedido. El clon desapareció. Los dos hombres miraban a Sakura algo intrigados.

.

.

**-Estuve observando tu entrenamiento y vi que de esa forma no conseguirás mayor velocidad-** dijo Sakuraal notar sus miradas.

**-¿Tienes algo en mente?-** pregunto Kakashi

**-Si, es algo antiguo el método, pero funciona-** Sasuke lo entendió

**-Pesas…-** Sakura izo unos sellos abrió el pergamino en el suelo y estampo su mano en el

**-Los guantes que llevo a veces pesan veinte kilos cada uno, las coderas lo mismo, mi velocidad a aumentado desde que era niña hasta ahora, solo tienes un mes para eso, pero con el Sharingan lo lograrás-** explicó Sakura-** Aunque el Sharingan debería ser tu carta final-**

**-De ahí viene tu velocidad, dime algo Sakura ¿Alguna vez usaste tu verdadera fuerza? **- pregunto Kakashi serio

**-Nunca-** su respuesta fue cortante- **Ya se lo dije una vez, el Ryuugan es muy complejo, puedo dominar casi todos los poderes más la habilidad especial, pero, prefiero usar el Ryuugan como carta final-**

**-La habilidad de las manos, siempre puede ser un as bajo la manga-** dijo Kakashi

.

.

Sasuke dia a día entrenaba más su velocidad, hasta alcanzar la adecuada. Kakashi le enseño el chidori pero al parece no acaba de funcionar. Sakura por su parte también lo aprendió, le fue más fácil aprenderlo ya que como dijo ella tenia control del "raiton", el problema era que solo podía utilizarlo dos veces El acercamiento de Sasuke y Sakura se quedó en aquella charla, no volvieron hablar o a estar "solos" por lo que no tuvieron la ocasión. Y así paso el mes, un dia antes del examen.

.

.

**-Kakashi-** llamó la pelirosa, este le miró**- creo que me iré-**

**-Bueno, creo que debes querer hacer algo ¿no es así?- **Sasuke prestaba atención

**-Si. Quiero ver los combates, aunque ya sé quien ganará-** Sasuke paró de golpe y miró a Sakura

**-¿Lo sabes?-** pregunto alzando una ceja

**-Naruto, Shino, Temari aunque podría Shikamaru, pero es demasiado vago, acabará rindiéndose-** dijo como si fuera natural-** Además quiero cambiarme de ropa-**

**-Ajá, sabía que tenias necesidades de mujer-** decía Kakashi, a Sasuke se le apareció una gota enorme tipo anime en la nuca, mientras a Sakura se le aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo

**-Nos vemos mañana-** dijo con una leve sonrisa, Sasuke le pareció que se le paraba el mundo en ese mismo instante.

.

.

Sakura saltó bajo la sorprendida mirada de los dos shinobis, pero se aliviaron al ver que desaparecía en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo.

.

.

**-Si, definitivamente ha cambiado-** se dijo Kakashi mas para si que para Sasuke

.

.

Y Sasuke aun estaba algo aturdido por esa sonrisa, definitivamente Haruno Sakura le producía unas sensaciones extrañas. No desagradables más bien todo lo contrario, pero que a la vez no debería sentir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¿Que tal? ¿les gustó?**

**OMG... el Hokage ya dá por hecho de que va a morir y le advierte a Saku. La cual sabe su futuro y no quiere cambiarlo.**

**Sasukito ya siente cosas por la pelirosa... **

.

.


	8. Lucha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, si lo fuera, Sasuke no estaría tan hundido.**  
**

**Notas de autor: **Creo que de momento ninguna.

-_**"pensamientos"-**_

_**-**_Dialogo-

.

.

* * *

**8- LUCHA**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era el día. Sakura se encontraba en su casa, se había levantado y ya duchado, sacó la ropa que se pondría que consistía en; una playera roja con el símbolo Haruno detrás, una falda color azul con unos short negros, llevaba unas vendas que empezaban en las manos y terminaban por debajo del codo, se amarró el pelo con una cola alta y se puso el protector, solo le caían algunos mechones rebeldes. Se puso las sandalias azules, y salio de la casa.

.

.

Llegó en el estadio y allí estaban ya todos, al parecer se había tardado más de lo que pensaba y eso ni ella lo pensaba, poco después llegó Naruto quien saludó efusivamente, Sakura solo izo su clásico "Hmp" seguido de un "hola" que no pareció sorprenderlo, Naruto ni siquiera había notado el cambio de Sakura.

.

.

Poco después empezaron los combates. Primero Naruto contra el genio Hyuga, tras una buena pelea, Naruto consiguió ganarlo. Segundo como Sasuke no había llegado aun lo prosponieron. Naruto se preocupo, pero Sakura le dijo que el estaba bien. El tercer combate lo ganó Shino ya que Kankuro se había retirado. El cuarto combate tras una lucha lo ganó Temari porque Shikamaru se acabó retirando por vago. Naruto acabó saltando para que le explicara, Sakura apareció después a su lado.

.

.

Una pequeña ventisca de hojas y Kakashi y Sasuke se dejaron ver. Sasuke miró a los presentes, a Temari a Shikamaru, a Naruto y a Sakura. La escaneó, realmente se veía linda. Durante el dia de ayer la había extrañado, creía creer que era por que le tenía cierta admiración y cariño pero a la vez sentía celos de que ella fuera más fuerte que el.

.

.

**-Esto… ¿Llegamos tarde?-** pregunto "inocentemente" Kakashi

**-En realidad no, falta el combate de Haruno Sakura-** dijo el examinador de nombre Genma

.

.

Sakura miró hacía atrás, allí se encontraba Dosu, quien se acercaba lentamente pero se veía las ganas de luchar que tenia. Sakura se puso seria.

.

.

Sasuke miró a la pelirosa la veía distinta a las otras veces, tal vez fuera por la ropa, o tal vez porque había empezado a verla con otros ojos. No le preocupaba en absoluto el combate de la pelirosa, el sabía que ella ganaría

.

.

Todos los presentes, menos Sakura y Dosu subieron a espera para ver el combate. Naruto estaba preocupado por Sakura.

.

.

**-Empezad-** Genma dio la señal de empezar

.

.

Dosu empezó a correr hacia ella, Sakura se puso en guardia, sabía por Sasuke que lo que llevaba en los brazos era peligroso. Sakura desapareció en velocidad segadora que dejo sorprendidos a todos menos a Sasuke, que ya se había acostumbrado. Dosu miraba a todas partes buscando a la pelirosa, Sakura apareció por detrás y le propinó un fuerte golpe en las costillas. Dosu salió disparado.

.

.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, solo estaba jugando, el lo sabía, porque ni siquiera había activado el Ryuugan.

.

.

Dosu se levantó como pudo y empezó a lanzarle kunais y shurikens a Sakura. Esta cogió dos kunais de su porta-kunais y los desviaba, el chico estaba lo suficiente cerca como para atacarle, pero Sakura saltó dando una ágil voltereta y quedando de nuevo tras Dosu para darle un golpe que iba cargado de chakra en su pie. Con eso seguro no se levantaría más.

.

.

Y así fue no volvió a levantarse, no podía moverse, Sakura miró al publico sentía que algo iba mal, miró al Hokage. Lo que vio la sorprendió, ¿Qué demonios hacia Orochimaru con el Hokage con intenciones de matarlo?

.

.

**-¡Hokage-sama!- **alzó la voz la pelirosa

.

.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de que Dosu se había levantado, y le propinó un golpe que le izo caer un poco lejos. Sakura se levanto con el Ryuugan activado. Y sin pensárselo una de sus manos de chakra lo atravesó. Dosu cayó al suelo seguido de un charco de sangre. Sakura no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió donde el Hokage. No estaban solos, aparte de estar Orochimaru había cuatro ninjas del sonido. Sasuke por órdenes de Kakashi había seguido a Sakura, ahora estaba a su lado en posición de batalla.

.

.

Orochimaru sonrió y se lamió los labios.

.

.

**-Haced la barrera-** ordenó Orochimaru

.

.

Los del sonido hicieron una barrera, Orochimaru dejo libre al Hokage

.

.

**-Bien ahora que están los tres juntos…-** los tres fruncieron el ceño, Orochimaru izo unos sellos**- Kuchiyose Edo Tensei- **empezaron a salir unas especies de ataúdes

**-Esos muertos son…-** susurro Sakura

**-Debo parar el tercero**- el Hokage izo unos sellos, la tercera ataúd empezó a descender

.

.

Se abrieron las puertas de esas ataúdes dejando ver dos hombres, Orochimaru sonrió con malicia.

.

.

**-Shodai-sama, Nidai-sama-** dijo Sarutobi, Sasuke se sorprendió

.

.

Delante de el estaban el primer y segundo Hokage, los fundadores de la villa, entonces no tenían posibilidades. Miró de reojo a Sakura, ella parecía estar tranquila con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia.

.

.

Sakura miraba aquellas personas, la verdad es que estaba igual que Sasuke no podrían ganar por muy fuerte que ella fuera. Además había empezado a sentirse mal, sabía de que se trataba y cada vez le dolía más por eso la cara de molestia.

.

.

**-Empecemos-** anunció Orochimaru una vez que les incrustó unos sellos especiales

.

.

Luchaban como podían, Sakura y el segundo lanzaban ataques a los cuales esquivaban o al menos intentaban. Sasuke se las apañaba como podía pero incluso con el Sharingan no podía hacer mucho y ya empezaba a cansarse de verdad ya casi no le quedaba chakra.

.

.

Sakura miró a Sasuke quien se encontraba en el suelo jadeando, estaba realmente cansado, miró a sus oponentes los dos estaban al mismo sitio. Se situó al lado de Sasuke, este le miró.

.

.

**-¿Aguantarás lo suficiente para que mi jutsu haga total efecto?- **Sakura jadeaba notablemente-** Necesito que los distraigas, a los dos-**

**-Puedo intentarlo-** Sasuke se levantó-** ¿Funcionará?-**

**-No lo sé-** eso lo sorprendió, desde que formaron equipo Sakura siempre había estado segura de lo que hacia, o eso es lo que el creía, de alguna forma Sakura le infundía fuerzas.

.

.

Sasuke corría hacia los dos, mientras Sakura concentraba chakra en su brazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe al sentir como alguien caía cerca de ella, era Sasuke quien intentaba ponerse en pie. Miró al Hokage, quien también parecía cansado, volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

.

.

**-Solo un poco más-** Sakura cerró el puño con fuerza, Sasuke miró a Sakura, esta le miraba con preocupación

.

.

Sasuke se levantó para volver a correr contra los dos ex-Hokage's. Volvió a ser golpeado por uno de ellos.

.

.

Sakura decidió que ya era momento de usar su jutsu, se dirigió hacia Sasuke, se puso delante de el que se intentaba poner en pie.

.

.

**-****¡Raiton: Dragón negro!-** Sakura estiro su mano hacia los oponentes, de ella se concentraban "rayos", abrió su mano, los rayos empezaron a salir creando un dragón, un dragón negro.

.

.

Sasuke miraba aquello sorprendido, sabía que la chica tenía jutsu increíbles, pero no sabía que fueran de tan alto nivel. Todo lo que se veía era el dragón negro que habían atacado al primero y el segundo.

.

.

Sakura cayó al suelo una vez el jutsu izo efecto. Tosió un par de veces sacando alguna cantidad de sangre. Sakura maldijo por lo bajo, miró al frente, donde deberían estar sus oponentes, empezó a ver mal.

.

.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Sasuke se había acercado

**-Ellos… siguen aquí-** Sakura empezó a levantarse con una mano a su brazo que estaba algo quemado

.

.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, todo se volvió negro. El Hokage había atrapado al los Hokage's y había extraído sus almas, por lo que ahora si veían. Sakura volvió a toser esta vez con más sangre, cayó al suelo y se desmayó. Orochimaru aprovecho para dejarle el sello maldito a Sasuke. Lo ultimo que recordó ver Sasuke fue a Sakura inconciente.

.

.

Orochimaru miró sus brazos que estaban inmovilizados a causa del jutsu del Hokage, miró hacia la aldea esperando ver a Gaara destruirla, pero no vio nada. La misión para destruir la aldea fue un fracaso.

.

* * *

.

Le pesaban los parpados, pero sabía que debía abrirlos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y los abrió despacio. Lo primero que vio era el techo, giró a su izquierda y vio una cama por lo que supuso que estaría en el hospital. Se levantó despacio.

.

.

**-Vaya, ****al fin despiertas, Sasuke-** Kakashi estaba a su lado leyendo como siempre su librito

**-Kakashi-** como si de un flash se tratara recordó toda la lucha- **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?-** pregunto turbado

**-Tres días-** respondió aun sin mirarlo**- Al menos tú ya estás despierto-** Sasuke le miró sin entender, Kakashi señaló a su lado derecho que había una cama, Sasuke miró hacia ella y vio a Sakura que aun permanecía inconciente**- No ha despertado desde entonces****- **

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**aun la miraba

**-Hokage-sama ha muerto-** Sasuke se sorprendió-** Naruto fue con Jiraiya-sama ha buscar a Tsunade-sama, para poder curar a Sakura-**

**-No entiendo, ¿No debería despertar?-** Sasuke parecía preocupado

**-Debería, los médicos dijeron que no era una herida ni nada por el estilo, por lo que…-**cerró el libro y lo guardó

**-Es interno…-** termino Sasuke

**-Sasuke, cuando salgas del hospital te sellaré la marca de maldición como lo hice con Sakura-** Kakashi estaba serio, Sasuke no dijo nada

.

.

La puerta sonó y de ella pasó Ino que venia siempre a visitar a su amiga.

.

.

**-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun-** parecía animada pero su voz sonaba triste

**-Ino, ¿Vienes a ver a Sakura?-** Ino asintió, camino hasta quedar en la ventana la miraba con añoranza ya que la cara de Sakura era de paz

**-Ahora no parece la misma, su cara refleja paz-** Ino suspiro

.

.

Kakashi miraba con lastima, Sasuke miraba a la pelirosa

.

.

**-Ino ¿Podrías decirme como era antes Sakura?-** Sasuke miró a Ino el también quería saberlo

.

.

Ino miró a Sasuke después a Kakashi y por último a Sakura, suspiro cansada.

.

.

**-Cuando conocí a**** Sakura teníamos seis años- **pauso-** Ella tenia un autoestima muy bajo, por eso siempre se aferraba a su hermana o a mi-** suspiro-** Año y medio más tarde Sakura desarrollo su Kekkai Genkai, al parecer ella lo izo antes de tiempo-** Kakashi y Sasuke se sorprendieron

**-¿A que edad lo hacían los demás? - **Kakashi estaba intrigado

**-Creo que con diez años**** o mas tarde, Nayumi su hermana lo izo con ocho- **Ino suspira de nuevo- **Poco después de eso como desarrollo su Kekkai, casi nunca la veía. Y un año después su hermana murió-** la habitación quedó en silencio

.

***Esa noche, también mataron a mi hermana*-** Sasuke recordó sus palabras

.

**-Fue un duro golpe para ella, después de eso ya no volvió a ser la misma, cuando la veía casi nunca reía, siempre estaba muy pensativa y se alejaba de mi-** de los ojos de Ino empezaron a salir lagrimas-** Y un año después, pasó la masacre de su clan-** se sacaba las lagrimas-**La visitaba siempre en el hospital pero no fue después de una semana que no la volví a ver, para ese entonces ya había cambiando completamente-** Sasuke estaba sorprendido, Sakura si había sufrido.

**-Ya veo… pero Ino, tengo entendido que Sakura rompió su amistad, entonces ¿Porque tu…****?-**

**-La cinta que una vez le regale, ella aun no me la ha devuelto, ese es nuestro lazo de amistad-** Ino sonrió

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_Proximo capitulo se sabrá con quien se ve Sakura a escondidas, mientras un festival para nombrar la Quinta Hokage se selebrará._**

.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.  
**


	9. Dias ajetreados

**-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-_"Pensamientos"-_**

.

* * *

**9- ****DIAS AJETREADOS **

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Una semana llevaba Sakura en el hospital sin dar señales de que despertara. Ino la seguía visitando al igual que Sasuke que ya había salido del hospital y Kakashi. Ahora en su habitación estaban ellos tres, habían oído que Naruto ya había vuelto y con ella Tsunade y Shizune.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba recargado en la ventana con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, Kakashi estaba en el final de la cama también recargado en ella e Ino estaba sentada en un taburete dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules que iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido de una rubia de ojos miel con un cuerpo bien formado seguida de una chica pelinegra que llevaba un cerdito.

**.**

**.**

**-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-** Naruto estaba alegre

**-Tsunade-sama-** saludó Kakashi dejando de lado su librito

**.**

**.**

Sasuke ya había abierto los ojos. Tsunade miraba a la pelirosa, miró a Ino quien estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a Sasuke disimuladamente quien tenia los ojos puestos en la pelirosa. Tsunade había puesto una mano en la frente de Sakura, de ella empezó a emanar un chakra verde, bajo hasta su pecho, frunció las cejas notablemente pero nadie prestaba atención. Estuvo unos minutos así.

**.**

**.**

Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se levantó despacio, desconcertada. Miró a su izquierda quienes estaban Tsunade con el ceño fruncido y Shizune que miraba con una sonrisa, giró un poco más donde estaba Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miró al frente que estaba Kakashi que miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió un peso encima suyo, giró para ver quien era, sonrió de lado al ver de quien se trataba, Ino la abrazaba con fuerza, lloraba de alegría. Su mirada se levantó y se encontró con la mirada ónice de Sasuke quien la miraba con un brillo especial y con una leve sonrisa. Desvió la mirada al ver que Ino hipaba.

**.**

**.**

**-****Ya estoy bien, así que deja de llorar, Ino****-** su voz era suave sin frialdad alguna.

**-L-lo siento**- se disculpó.

**-Sakura-chan estábamos preocupados-** Naruto se situó a su lado.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-** preguntó mirando al los presentes.

**-Una semana-** Kakashi le respondió, Sakura no pareció inmutarse.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke había visto cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirosa, había visto como había sonreído al tener a Ino allí. Cuando su mirada se levantó y encontró con la suya sintió como el corazón le empezaba a latir más fuerte. También notó como los ojos se le habían oscurecido al saber que llevaba una semana dormida. Eso no le gustó para nada.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba en su habitación, acababa de salir del hospital después de dos días de haber despertado. Cerró las cortinas como hacia siempre cuando iba hacer ese jutsu de telensportación. Se sentó en la cama izo unos sellos de mano, se concentró, Ahora estaba en un bosque lejos de Konoha. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Suspiro.

**.**

**.**

**-Has llegado.-** la voz sonaba seria

**-Estuve en el hospital una semana.-** Sakura estaba seria-** Pronto cumpliré esa promesa.-**

**-Ya veo… no hace falta que lo hagas, ya lo sabes.-** el estaba serio siempre pero ahora mas de lo habitual

**-Olvidas que lo prometí, si no lo hago…-**

**-Es cierto… bueno, puedo ir y hacer que te quedes. En caso que decidas irte, te esperaré en medio del bosque de Konoha en la media noche, en un mes.-** se giró para irse

**-De acuerdo…-** Sakura se dispuso a irse- **…Itachi.**- lo último que escucho de el fue

**-Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas.-**

**.**

**.  
**

Y era cierto, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas… ni Itachi ni su hermana ni ella ni siquiera Sasuke sufrirían de esa forma. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se miró el pelo en el espejo, la verdad es que lo tenia muy largo, demasiado largo, le empezaba a molestar, cogió un kunai y se lo empezó a cortar antes de llegar a los hombros.

**.**

**.**

Salió de su casa, quería despejarse, tenía que decidirse. Tal vez muy en el fondo supiera que elegir pero no quería hacerlo. Sus planes… si ella tenia planes desde hacia años, no podía dejar que por sentirse viva de nuevo los estropeara. Aunque ese era el problema, sabía de sobras que aunque se quedara las cosas serian difíciles, más de lo que serian si se marchara.

**.**

**.**

Un mes, tenía un mes para pensarlo. Llegó al campo de entrenamiento donde hicieron su "primera misión".

**.**

**.**

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia donde provenía y era su rubio amigo, porque si lo era – aunque hubiera preferido evitarlo – quien la llamaba. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke quien la miraba sin ninguna expresión, eso por alguna razón la entristeció, aunque sabía que era mejor así.

**.**

**.**

**-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?-** preguntó Naruto cuando Sakura ya había llegado.

**-Me lo corté.-** su respuesta fue fría y cortante, tanto que sorprendió al pelinegro quien no lo demostró.

**-Ajaja, ya tengo ganas de ir al festival**- Naruto estaba emocionado, Sakura alzo las cejas.

**-¿Festival? **- su voz seguía siendo fría.

**-¿Acaso no viste los preparativos mientras venias hacia aquí?-** preguntó Sasuke igual de frío que Sakura.

**-Venía pensando en otras cosas-** suspiró-** ¿Cuándo es?-**

**-En cinco días ¡Dattebayo!-** un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura

**-¡SAKURAAAAA!-** Ino venía corriendo como una loca, mientras Sakura murmuraba cosas como "Kami, ayúdame" o "Lo sabía"-

**-Ino ¿sucede algo?-** pregunto queriendo ser indiferente

**-¿Qué si pasa algo? Vamos a ir al festival.-** respondió ilusionada

**-¿Vamos? Yo no pienso ir-** Sakura estaba con tic en la ceja al ver que Ino seguía diciendo cosas como "tenemos que comprarnos Yukatas" o "Vendremos todas a tu casa y nos arreglaremos allí"

**-Ne, ne Naruto ¿Con quien piensas ir?-** pregunto Ino

**-Etto na…** **yo quería invitar a Hinata.**- respondió con un leve sonrojo

**-Kyaa, ¿En serio?-** Naruto asintió-** Hinata se pondrá feliz-** Sakura tenía un aura de depresión al ver que no la escuchaba-** Sakura, ahora que lo pienso Kenji te buscaba-**Sasuke frunció el ceño, notablemente molesto, Ino lo vio y sonrió, Sakura izo una mueca de desagrado.

**-¿Kenji? ¿No es ese el chunin dos años mayor que nosotros?-** preguntó Naruto, Ino asintió.

**-Ah, Sasuke-kun, Amy también te buscaba-** Ino se fijó en la cara de Sakura que había fruncido el ceño ligeramente, sonrió aun más.

**-Sakura-chan ¿Irás con Kenji al festival?-** pregunto Naruto intrigado

**-No, ya dije que no iría-** Sakura estaba seria

**-Sakura tienes que ir, es un festival para nombrar el quinto Hokage, no puedes faltar- **Ino tenia una carita de perro degollado

**-Sakura-chan tienes que ir, lo pasaremos bien ¡Dattebayo!-** Naruto imitó a Ino y puso una cara de perrito degollado, Sasuke tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, mientras Sakura tenia una gota enorme tipo anime en su nuca

**-Esta bien…-** dijo derrotada, Ino y Naruto saltaron alegres

**-Ahora ¡teme! ¿Iras?-** preguntó Naruto

**-No-** Sasuke estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, Ino sonrió con malicia

**-Sakura, ¿Sabes que tienes que ir con pareja?-** Sakura la fulmino con la mirada-** Lo dijo Tsunade-sama-** se apresuró a decir

**-Tsk-**

**-Oye, si no quieres ir con Kenji, ¿Porque no vas con Koji?-** preguntó Ino, Sasuke estaba molesto

.

.

De pronto un chico de unos quince años, alto, guapo, ojos de un color gris y pelo de igual color apareció.

.

.

**-Saku-chan-** saludó Kenji, Sakura se molesto al igual que Sasuke ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza?

**-¿Qué quieres?**- Sakura se mostraba fría

**-Vengo a invitarte al festival-** dijo con una sonrisa-** No sabes la suerte que tienes de que te invite-** dijo arrogantemente

**-No, prefiero estar muerta que ir contigo-** respondió Sakura fría y cortante.

**-Sabes que mueres por ir conmigo-** continuó Kenji.

**-Haber, haber, que yo sepa no voy persiguiéndote por toda la aldea durante no-se-cuantos-años y ya tengo con quien ir-** mintió, era evidente, la cara del chico pasó a ser arrogante a ser furiosa.

**-¿A si? ¿Con quien?**- Preguntó, Ino que estaba al lado de Sasuke le dio un golpecito, este le miró molesto e Ino izo una seña para que dijera algo.

**-Hn, conmigo-** respondió Sasuke frío y cortante, Sakura se sorprendió, más no lo demostró.

**-¿Tu? ¿Un Uchiha?- **su tono era despectivo, todos lo notaron-** Eso si no me lo creo-**

**-Como si importara, creo que ya te lo dije una vez; no me interesas-** dijo la pelirosa.

**-Me iré, pero te estaré vigilando-** y se fue.

**-Realmente es un chico guapo pero bastante arrogante, ¿No es ese el que quiso besarte una vez?-** pregunto Ino "inocentemente"

**-Y lo sigue intentando-** respondió, Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza.

**-Entonces, Teme ¿Iras con Sakura-chan?-** preguntó Naruto.

**-Deberían ir juntos, ya has oído lo que dijo; "te estaré vigilando"-** respondió Ino antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo.

**-Hmp, esta bien-** dijo, no estaba molesto, es más, le gustaba la idea de ir con ella.

**-Mejor tu que nadie-** comentó Sakura, Sasuke frunció el ceño-** Quiero decir que es mejor ir contigo que con uno de los acosadores-** se apresuró a decir Sakura.

**-Supongo que tienes razón-** dijo Sasuke.

**-Naruto deberías apresurarte a decirle a Hinata antes que lo haga otro- **dijo Ino.

**-¿Otro? ¿Cómo quien?-** pregunto molesto.

**-Kiba-** dijeron los tres al unísono.

**-¿Kiba? ¡Ahh!** **No permitiré que se lo diga antes- **Naruto se fue corriendo diciendo cosas como "Hinata espérame, allá va Uzumaki Naruto", dejando a los tres genins con una gota tipo anime en la nuca, poco después se oyó un "Uzuratonkachi" de Sasuke.

**-Bueno Sakura, vendré mañana a tu casa para ir a comprar-** Sakura iba a protestar pero Ino ya se marchaba, suspiro resignada.

.

.

Y ahora estaban Sasuke y Sakura solos en el campo de entrenamiento sin saber que hacer o decir y eso era bastante incomodo, que alguien la salvara. Como si de un ángel se tratara Shizune venía corriendoa buscar a algunos de los dos.

.

.

**-Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama te busca-** dijo, Sakura frunció el ceño.

**-Voy, nos vemos, Sasuke-** Sakura se iba al lado de Shizune.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura ya había llegado en la oficina de la Hokage, estaba ya dentro. Tsunade estaba leyendo unos papeles.

.

.

**-Me ha dicho Kakashi que eres ninja medico-** comentó Tsunade.

**-Si- **respondió Sakura

**-Entonces me gustaría que estuvieras en la operación de Rock Lee-** Tsunade estaba seria

**-****¿Cuándo?-** preguntó simplemente

**-Pasado mañana-** respondió seria

**-Bien- **Tsunade le miró seria**- **_**"Ya lo sabe"**_**-** pensó- **¿Ocurre algo?-**

**-He estado investigando ****algo…-** comentó Tsunade-** Sakura ¿Has tenido alguna recaída en algún momento?- **preguntó mirándole a los ojos seriamente

**-No- **su respuesta fue cortante

**-Está bien-** dijo resignada, sabía que mentía y que no diría nada-** Pasado mañana en el hospital a las cinco de la tarde. Puedes irte-**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Naruto estaba comiendo (devorando) el quinto plato de Ramen, ya había hablado con Hinata. Por supuesto que la chica le había dicho que si, luego de ponerse roja como un tomate seguido de un desmayo. Pero en fin le dijo que si. Había ido en el Ichiraku Ramen para celebrarlo.

.

.

A su lado se encontraba Sasuke, mirando con asco como Naruto devoraba los platos de Ramen. Se preguntaba ¿Como no se cansaba del Ramen? y ¿Cómo podía tragar tanto? Dirigió su vista al plato de Ramen y empezó a comer con tranquilidad. Giró su vista al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Era Sakura, quien estaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se preguntó el "porque" de su cara, aunque siempre estuviera así, ahora había una mueca de molestia. Volvió a lo suyo sin dejar de pensar en eso.

.

.

Sakura estaba igual que Sasuke, tal vez peor que el, su semana no podía ser peor, no. Genial primero tenia que asistir a un festival dentro de unos días, segundo mañana tendría un dia de compras con Ino y seguramente las demás chicas y eso significaba no poder descansar en todo el dia, tercero pasado mañana tendría una maldita operación que estaba segura que duraría horas y por si fuera poco Tsunade intentaba saber si ella padecía de alguna enfermedad. ¡Si, genial! Suspiró cansada. Alguien la llamó era otro de sus fan's, sabía que era lo que venía hacer. De hecho durante el pequeño paseo del despacho de Tsunade hasta el Ichiraku le habían pedido para ir con ella.

.

.

**-Ya tengo con quien ir-** dijo antes de que el chico dijera algo.

.

.

El chico solo pudo agachar la cabeza y susurrar un "ya veo" seguido de eso se marchó de allí con la cabeza gacha.

.

.

**-Sakura-chan ni siquiera le dejaste hablar ¿Como supiste?-** preguntó el rubio

**-Llevan todo la tarde intentándolo-** dijo mirando su Ramen

**-Creo que lo mejor seria que lo anunciaras****-** dijo Naruto con una risita, Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio

**-Con tal de que me dejen ya, seria buena idea-** comentó como ida, Sasuke la miró por unos momentos, se notaba que estaba distraída, si no, no hubiera dicho aquello

.

.

Los tres pagaron se levantaron y se marcharon. Los tres estaba en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos, hasta que alguna que otra chica le preguntaban a Sasuke si quería ir con ella en el festival. Claramente la respuesta era no, el ya tenía con quien ir. De pronto una chillona voz conocida por los tres abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda. Sakura miró inexpresiva pero por dentro estaba molesta sin saber muy bien porque y Naruto estaba con cara de fastidio total.

.

.

**-Sasuke-kun-** llamó la chica-** ¿Irás conmigo al festival?-** preguntó melosa

**-Definitivamente no-** su voz era fría y cortante**-Ya suéltame, Amy-**

**-Mou, ¿Por qué no?-** izo un puchero de niña pequeña

**-¿Ves? La pancarta debería decir así-** dijo Naruto**- *No le pidáis ni a Sasuke-teme ni a Sakura-chan por ir al festival porque irán juntos*-**

**-¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA?- **gritó Amy**- Sasuke-kun nunca iría con esa frentona- **dijo ya más calmada

**-¿Y que te hace pensar que si iría contigo?-** dijo Sasuke arrogantemente

**-¿Qué? Pues…-** empezó

**-Antes que ir contigo o con otra pesada, prefiero no ir-** dijo cruelmente- **Hmp, iré con Sakura-** dijo al ver las caras que ponía Amy

**-Haa, bueno si lo sabe una lo sabrá toda la aldea-** comentó Sakura

**-No importa, dejarán de pedírtelo- **Naruto miró con una sonrisa zorruna-** Quiero decir a ti y a mi-** se apresuró a decir

**-No creo que mañana nos vemos, una salida de compras con Ino es igual**** a un dia de trabajo, será agotador-** dijo deprimida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**OMG... ¡hasta aquí llegó!**

**Creo que Sasuke-kun ya está celosito, aunque ni siquiera él lo nota... ¿Os esperabais que fuera Itachi-kun es la persona misteriosa con la que Sakura habla? Yo creo que si. Y Sakura creo que es un poquito solo una poquito bipolar. Eso creo yo, por los proximos capitulos.**

.

**¡Ah! Muchas Gracias por los RR. Me hacen felices T-T Me emocionan **

**.**

.

**Otra cosa -(con cara de sícopata)- tengo aquí otros proyectos los cuales no se cual subir, si yo se que podría subirlos todos pero es que me daría mucha faena. (¡que diablos! ¡Soy una vaga!) En fin por favor díganme cuales de estas historias quereis que suba.**

.

**HISTORIA N. 1- Mundo de Naruto: **En la lucha final contra Madara, Sakura gracias a un jutsu de Itachi - el cual era solo para Sasuke- regresa al pasado. Entonces con una vida diferente y una personalidad distinta cambia el destino de Sasuke convirtiendolo en el suyo.

-Una Sakura fría

-Un Sasuke con una devilidad: Sakura

-Un Itachi con un final diferente

.

**HISTORIA N. 2- UA: **Haruno Sakura fue criada para no tener emociones. Desde muy niña a trabajado con una organizacion asesina, Hebi liderada por Orochimaru. Su última misión con doce años fue matar a sus propios padres, decidiendo que no quería volver decide huir. Días después Senju Tsunade líder de la organización rival la 'recluta'. Cinco años y medio después con sus compañeras Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Ama Ten-Ten y Sabaku no Temari tiene una misión de infiltración en un instituto. Allí conocerá a un chico arrogante pero de buen corazón llamado Uchiha Sasuke que sentirá cierta curiosidad por ella.

-Una misión en la que puede perder todo.

-Un Sasuke enamorado de Sakura y haciendo de todo para conquistarla.

.

**HISTORIA N. 3- UA: **Haruno Sakura perdió a su madre couando tenía ocho años. Dos años depués gracias a su amigo Naruto conoce a Sasuke quien se enamora de ella con el paso del tiempo. Al pasar el tiemp Sakura intuye que Sasuke siente algo por ella - un capricho- se dice ella. Ella tiempo después empieza a sentir algo por el pero no hace nada devido a varios motivos. Tiempo despue ella tiene que irse a NY no sin antes romperle el corazón a Sasuke.

-Un Naruto enamorado de Hinata.

-Una Hinata que le gusta Sasuke. Tiempo despues Naruto.

-Un Sasuke perdidamente enamorado de Sakura.

-Una Sakura indiferente a todos ellos.

**.**

**HISTORIA N. 4- Mundo de Naruto: **Sakura es un Jinchuuriki que vive en el país de la nieve. Siende maltratada por todos decide huir, encontrandose con la legendaria Tsunade. Tres años después se muda a Konoha donde conocerá a; Uzumaki Naruto un chico que al igual que ella es maltratado y a Uchiha Sasuke un chico que perdió a su clan quedando su hermano Itachi y él vivos.**  
**

.

.


	10. Festival

**-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-_"Pensamientos"-_**

_**.**_

* * *

**10- FESTIVAL**

* * *

**.**

El dia siguiente, Ino como dijo vino a llevarse a Sakura. Como lo supuso, Hinata y Ten-Ten estaban allí. Pasaron toda la mañana yendo de tienda en tienda ya que Ino no se decidia, lo cierto era que había bastante gente. Su estomago le llamaba que comiera ya que no había probado bocado por culpa de cierta rubia, miró el reloj y se sorprendió de lo tarde qu era, por eso el hambre.

.

.

Miró a todos lados, Ino no estaba a la vista, por lo que podría escaparse. Empezó a caminar pero una voz la izo detener.

.

.

**-Sakura-** la llamaron, Sakura tragó, se giró lentamente hasta ver quien era, ¿Que hacían allí?

**-¿Q-qué hacen aquí?-** dijo nerviosa

**-Nada, Ino nos mandó a vigilarte para que no te fueras-** contestó Shikamaru- **Que problemático-** a Sakura se le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo ¿Había mandado a Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y a Sasuke a vigilarla? Eso si era raro y excesivo.

.

.

Shikamaru había ido porque Ino se lo había pedido - ordenado,- (lease; amenazado)- encontrandose en el camino a Naruto y a Sasuke. Naruto quería ir por hacer algo, en canvio Sasuke se había negado a ir, pero canvió de opinion al recordar que Sakura estaría allí tambien así que disimuladamente se incluyó ya a Neji se lo encontraron casi llegando y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería preguntarle algo a la chica pelirosa se apunto.

.

.

**-Al parecer sabía que intentarías escapar, Sakura-** Sasuke parecía divertido por la situación.

**-Y llegamos a tiempo-** dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzado y los ojos cerrados asintiendo varias veces.

**-¿Por que no estas comprando ropa? - **esta vez fue Neji quien preguntó.

**-Ya tengo que ponerme-** contestó Sakura rendida- **Prácticamente me arrastraron hasta aquí-** dijo al ver las caras que claramente decían "¿Entonces porque estás aquí?"

**-He oído que vas a estar en la operación de Lee, ¿Es cierto?-** pregunto Neji serio.

**-Así es-** respondió Sakura cortante.

.

.

Las chicas vinieron después, fueron a comer. Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas, insultos de parte de Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura se disponía a irse al igual que Sasuke, se fueron juntos.

.

.

**-No sabía que tu relación con Ino hubiera avanzado tanto-** comento Sasuke.

**-En realidad, yo tampoco-** respondió Sakura encogiendose de hombros restandole importancia.

**-En vez de estar preparándonos para un estúpido festival, deberíamos estar entrenando-** dijo Sasuke molesto.

**-La venganza se necesita tiempo. Por mucho tiempo que entrenes ahora, está claro que no conseguirás nada si no hasta dentro de unos años-** dijo Sakura con seriedad.

**-Puede que tengas razón, pero si no entrenamos ni hacemos misiones no mejoramos-** Sasuke estaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

**-Entrenar puedes, si no recuerdo mal mañana hay entrenamiento con Kakashi-** dijo la pelirosa.

.

.

Sakura se despidió de Sasuke con un "nos vemos". Había llegado a su casa la verdad estaba muy cansada se estiró en su cama después de cambiarse y se quedó dormida. La mañana siguiente se despertó ¿tarde? Si, se había despertado algo tarde y eso era extraño nunca se levantaba tarde. Se ducho y cambió, comió algo ligero y se marcho en el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó ya estaban Sasuke y Naruto, que llegara Naruto antes que ella ya era el colmo. Cerró los ojos para centrarse, eso de dejar que vieran sus emociones no le gustaba, menos ahora que debía decidir.

.

.

**-Sakura-chan, llegas tarde-** Naruto siempre tan alegre.

**-Hmp-** ese monosílabo hacia tiempo que no lo usaba- **"**_**No se porque tanta prisa, total Kakashi llegará tarde"-**_ pensaba la pelirosa con fastidio.

.

.

Se sentó en la rama de un árbol con la intención de aclarar sus pensamientos pero los gritos de Naruto y los insultos de Sasuke le era imposible. Los pensamientos de Sasuke iban por el mismo lado, tenía que aclarar su mente, por la noche cuando intentaba dormir se había dado cuenta de cuan importante era la pelirosa para el y no sabía si era bueno o era malo. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Kakashi se digno a aparecer, diciendo alguna que otra excusa.

.

.

**-Sakura será mejor que no entrenes, si no recuerdo mal hoy tendrás una operación importante y para eso necesitas el chakra-** comentó Kakashi mirando a su alumna serio.

**-Tsk, entonces ¿Puedo irme?-** pregunto la pelirosa.

**-Si, debes prepararte-** ahora había sacado su librito pervertido.

.

.

Sakura se marcho sin decir nada, eso extrañó a su equipo. Lo había decidido tendría que ser como antes sin importar que. A la tarde Sakura fue al hospital a la hora acordada. Tal como lo había pensado la operación duró horas. Estaba agotada, se dirigió a su casa y de allí a su cama lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida fue un "dos días en cama".

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke se había despertado temprano. Había pensado mucho en lo que Sakura le había dicho dos días antes y tenia razón, de nuevo. Se preparó para ir al campo de entrenamiento donde habían quedado el dia anterior. Se preguntaba el porque iba temprano si de todas formas Kakashi no llegaría a la hora acordada. Se recargó en un árbol, quince minutos después ya tenía a Naruto dándole la brasa. Un par de horas más tarde Kakashi apareció diciendo de nuevo una excusa sin sentido.

.

.

**-Sakura-chan no ha llegado aun, que extraño-** Naruto se rascaba la cabeza, y Sasuke vio que era cierto, era extraño que llegara tarde.

**-Ella no vendrá-** Kakashi leía su librito- **Ayer estuvo hasta muy tarde en la operación de Lee, estará por lo menos dos días durmiendo- **respondió al ver sus caras de dudas.

Dos días sin verla, eso debía ser bueno para aclarar sus pensamientos y hacer volver el antiguo Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

.

Y el día del festival llegó.

.

.

Sakura aun dormía, pero un molesto ruido en la puerta la empezó a molestar. Se levantó a regañadientes y fue abrir la dichosa puerta aun media dormida y con el pelo desordenado. Cuando la abrió no eran más que Ino, Hinata y Ten-Ten.

.

.

**-Sakura ¿Que haces así?-** pregunto mientras entraban en la casa y la miraba de arriba a abajo.

**-¿Mmm?-** y ella aun seguía dormida.

**-Hoy es el dia del festival, los chicos vendrán dentro de unas horas, debemos prepararnos-** dijo Ino dando saltitos emocionada.

.

.

Procesando información… ¿Que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo que no se acordaba? A si, operación que duró horas, se quedó dormida durante dos días, hoy era el festival, ella estaba con los pelos desordenados haciendo caras raras (porque podía notarlo) y por si fuera poco, Ino le insistiría a que se pusiera un Yukata.

.

.

**-S-sakura-chan, s-sentimos m-molestarte-** Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, Sakura la miró esta se puso más nerviosa.

**-Nada, ya que- **Sakura las guió a su habitación por órdenes de Ino.

**-Dime Sakura ¿Que vas a ponerte?-** pregunto Ten-ten.

**-Pues-** pero de pronto algo le vino en mente, se dirigió en el armario y sacó un Yukata, y lo puso en la cama.

**-E-es muy bonito-** halagó Hinata.

**-Creí que no querías ir en Yukata-** dijo Ino.

**-Y no quería pero…- **Ino puso una cara picara- **¿Qué?-**

**-Ya se, querías agradarle a Sasuke-kun ¿verdad?-** dijo Ino picaramente

**-Ni siquiera me acordaba de eso-** Sakura se dirigió al baño con un pequeño sonrojo.

.

.

Salió hora y media después. Debía reconocer que esta vez se tardó lo suyo en bañarse, pero por una vez supongo que no pasaría nada. Se había dicho que esa noche sería alguien distinta y que la mañana siguiente seria de nuevo como antes. Si, algo completamente loco.

.

.

Sakura no se había puesto tan elegante como las demás, de hecho el pelo se lo había dejado suelto con algunos rizos, no era como si quisiera conquistar ni nada, pero por un dia… Tocaron la puerta, Ino fue abrir.

.

.

Entraron los cuatro en la casa de Sakura. Sasuke parecía detallar cada rincón de ella. Miró las escaleras donde bajaba Hinata y Ten-Ten, la primera con la cara completamente roja, la segunda con una sonrisa.

.

.

**-Vaya, se ven muy bien chicas-** dijo Naruto mirando a la peliazul discretamente

**-Gracias-** agradecieron las chicas- **Sakura no…-**

**-Ya estoy-**Sakura bajaba por las escaleras, realmente se veía linda, fue lo que pensó Sasuke, - decir que estaba linda se quedaba corto – Empezó a sentir como la sangre se le subía, ¿Se había sonrojado?

**-¿S-sakura-chan?-** Naruto estaba sorprendido, Hinata lo había notado y se entristeció.

**-Cambié de opinión, nada más-** Sakura vio la cara de Hinata- **Hinata esta muy bonita ¿No crees?-** susurro solo para el, quien se sonrojó.

**-Creo que va siendo hora de irnos-** comentó Ten-Ten.

**-Aja- **Sakura se situó al lado de Sasuke y le susurro- **Te ves bien-** mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde los esperaban los demás.

.

.

Se sorprendió, ¿Que demonios pasaba? un dia era, fría, indiferente y ahora parecía amable.

.

.

**-Tu también-** le susurro una vez a su lado- **Creía que habías dicho nada de ir como las demás-** la miraba de reojo

**-Me acordé de algo-** sonrió con melancolía, y Sasuke lo pudo ver- **Lo que llevo puesto…- **dudó en continuar- **era de mi hermana-**

**-¿Te gusta recordar lo doloroso?-** pregunto Sasuke, estaban ya en medio de la gente

**-No-** dijo segura, Sasuke no comprendió- **Aunque ella este muerta, me gusta recordarla. Aunque eso me duela-** estaban mirando como Naruto arrastraba a la pobre Hinata hasta un puesto de juegos, como Neji parecía querer matar a Naruto, Ten-Ten retenía a Neji como podía, mientras Shikamaru se quejaba de lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres y como Ino miraba con una sonrisa todo

**-Ya veo. Pero eso no quita tu repentino cambio-** dijo mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo

**-Bueno, eso solo será por hoy, digamos que es… para no estropear la noche-** se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

.

.

**[Flash Back] **

**.**

**.**

_Una pelirosa de unos seis años se estaba maravillando por lo que veía. Era la primera vez que iba a un festival y más con su hermana mayor de once años, Nayumi._ _Nayumi tenía el pelo rosa oscuro y los ojos jade como su hermana. Tenía la mano de su hermana pequeña bien apretadita para que no se perdiera. Sintió como su pequeña hermana la cual quería sobre por todas las cosas, detenía su paso. Miró con cara interrogante para ver que le pasaba. Se encontró que miraba hacia un puesto donde hacían algodones de azúcar. Miró a su hermana con dulzura, sabía que ella no le pediría que le comprara un algodón de azúcar por timidez o por no molestarla a ella y eso que era su hermana._

_._

_._

_**-Sakura-**_ _la voz de Nayumi era suave-_ _**¿Quieres uno?-**_ _le pregunto con una sonrisa._

_**-S-si-**_ _mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de su hermana mayor._

_._

_._

_Cuando iban a entrar se encontraron con la pequeña Ino que iba acompañada de su padre._

_._

_._

_**-Buenas noches, Ino-chan, Sr. Yamanaka-**_ _saludaron las hermanas._

_**-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan, Nayumi-chan-**_ _saludaron padre e hija._

_**-Así que Sakura-chan quiere un algodón de azúcar-**_ _Sr. Yamanaka movía el pelo de Sakura._

_**-Si, es una pequeña glotona-**_ _Nayumi miraba como su hermana se sonrojaba._

_**-Bueno, nosotros las dejamos, vamos Ino- **__cogió la mano de su hija._

_**-Adiós, Sakura, Nayumi-san-**_ _se despidió. _

_._

_._

_Entraron en la parada y compraron el tan apreciado algodón de azúcar para Sakura y uno para ella misma._

_._

_._

_**-¿Te gusta? -**_ _pregunto Nayumi comiendo un poco._

_**-E-esta delicioso, Nee-san-**_ _dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa._

_._

_._

**[Fin Flash Back]**

**.**

**.**

Sonrió nostálgica. Se sobresalto al ver que delante suyo había un algodón de azúcar. Parpadeó confusa. Miró para ver quien se lo daba y se sorprendió al ver que era Sasuke.

.

.

**-Toma-** desvió su mirada sonrojado ante la mirada jade que le daba Sakura.

**-¿Por qué?-** ella estaba sorprendida, no pensó que Uchiha Sasuke le comprara algo.

**-Te has quedado mirando la parada un rato, supuse que te gustaban los algodones de azúcar-** volvió a mirarla aun estaba algo sonrojado.

.

.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron de golpe como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, cogió el algodón de azúcar y le sonrió a Sasuke como nunca había sonreído.

.

.

**-Gracias-** le agradeció mientras le sonreía.

.

.

La cara de Sasuke pasó por diferentes tonos de rojos. No supo porque lo izo, bueno tal vez si. Cuando se detuvo y vio que estaba mirando esa parada, había visto como su cara se iluminaba un poco, incluso ella había dicho "Nee-san", inconcientemente y se imaginó que había recordado cuando su hermana aun vivía. Se lo compró porque imaginó que tal vez se pondría contenta y podría sacarle al menos una sonrisa.

.

.

**-Sasuke, ¿No quieres nada?-** pregunto Sakura comiendo.

**-No tengo hambre-** respondió caminando de nuevo.

**-Olvidaba que a ti lo dulce no te gusta-** comento distraídamente.

**-Veo que no has perdido tu adoración a los algodones de azúcar-** la voz de Ino la asustó.

**-I-ino- **mientras se ponía una mano al corazón.

**-Algunas cosas nunca cambian-** comentó Ino con una sonrisa.

.

.

Ino había visto todo. Y ella cada vez estaba más convencida de que Sasuke podía hacer volver a la antigua Sakura, había visto como sonreía, algo que ella no había visto desde hacia años.

.

.

**-¿Donde está Shikamaru?-** pregunto Sakura volviendo a su antiguo labor, comer su algodón de azúcar.

**-Pues esta hablando con Chouji- **ahora parecía mosqueada.

**-¿Mm?- **Sakura miró donde estaba Shikamaru y si efectivamente hablaba con Chouji**- ¿Te molesta que no te haga caso?-** pregunto con una media sonrisa.

.

.

Sonrisa que a Sasuke le encantaba.

.

.

**-Por supuesto que no me molesta, pero a Chouji lo ve todos los días-** dijo excusándose.

**-A ti también te ve todos los días- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Si, pero…- **

**-Te gusta-** dijo Sakura simplemente.

**-No me gusta-** negó Ino.

**-Si, te gusta-** afirmó Sakura.

**-No es cierto, no me gusta-** repitió Ino fulminando a Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke miraba con una gota en la nuca. Realmente no pensaba que Sakura fuera a discutir eso como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. La miró, ella parecía contenta y el hecho de que el dia siguiente volviera a ser como antes no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada y el lo sabia.

.

.

**-No te gusta-** dijo Sakura

**-¡Si me gusta!-** exclamó Ino, luego se tapó la boca.

.

.

¡Oh no había dicho que si!

.

.

**-No puedo creer que haya caído-** murmuraba Ino

.

.

Shikamaru se acercaba distraídamente como siempre hasta quedar a unos pasos de ellos, Sakura tuvo una idea, miró de reojo a Ino y luego a Shikamaru. Sonrió de lado, luego le agradecería.

.

.

**-Shikamaru-** llamó la chica, este prestó atención, era extraño al menos para el que Haruno Sakura le llamara, Sakura le dio un "suave" empujón a Ino, lo suficientemente fuerte como para chocar contra el.

.

.

Ino miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de Shikamaru se sonrojo y se separó de el, muy a pesar de Shikamaru que no le hubiera importado estar así un rato más. Miró a Sakura queriéndola fulminar con la mirada pero se encontró que había desaparecido con Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

.

**¡Ohayoooo XD!**

**¿Que os a parecido? Sakura parece estar en sus días ^^U con esos cambios de humor. ¿Que os ha parecido el Flash back? Aquí ya salió Nayumi la hermana de sakurita. ¡Kyaaaa! *.* Que tierna era mini Saku ¿Verdad? Haa -suspiro- Ojojojo el proximo cap. pondré más de la vida de Saku, bueno de hecho será de Sasuke, pero en fin ^^U.**

.

**Aquí estan de momento las votaciones de las historias.**

.

**HISTORIA N. 1- 3 votos**

**HISTORIA N. 2- 4 votos**

**HISTORIA N. 3- 2 votos**

**HISTORIA N. 4- 4 votos**

**.**

.

**Chauuu cuidense muxooo**

**.**


	11. Festival: Recuerdos

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

.

* * *

**11- FESTIVAL: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**.**

Hinata miraba como su amado rubio de ojos azules jugaba a uno de los tantos juegos que había en el festival. Debía admitir que estar así con el le ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Se giró para ver a los demás y se encontró que no había nadie. ¡Se habían separado! Bueno pensándolo bien, no habían quedado en ir juntos a todos lados. Entonces estaba sola con Naruto.

.

¡Oh Dios santo! Esperaba no desmayarse.

.

.

**-Na-Naruto-kun-** llamó tímidamente la Hyuga.

**-¿Dime Hinata-chan?-** respondió mirándola.

**-Nos- nos hemos s-separado del g-grupo-** estaba segura que ahora estaba como un tomate.

.

Naruto miró a los lados y si efectivamente no estaban ni el teme de su mejor amigo ni Sakura-chan, su mejor amiga. Entonces pensó que era una oportunidad para estar con Hinata mas tiempo.

.

**-N-no pasa nada Hinata, los encontraremos después-** dijo tranquilamente, aunque estaba nervioso, Hinata se ruborizo aun más (si eso era posible)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke estaba buscando a Sakura, no supo como que la había perdido y eso que la tenia controlada. Pero fue un momento de girarse al darse cuenta de que ni el dobe ni Hinata ni siquiera Ten-Ten y Neji estaban a la vista y cuando volvió a girase ella ya no estaba.

.

Ya empezaba a cabrearse, las chicas se lanzaban por el y no podía avanzar mucho. Empezó a correr, tenía la sensación de que Sakura estaba en algún apuro. Pasó por un árbol de cerezos y un recuerdo le pasó por la mente.

.

.

**[Flash Back]**

**.**

**.**

_Un pequeño pelinegro estaba cogido de la mano de su hermano mayor, al cual admiraba profundamente. Se sentía feliz, porque últimamente no tenía tiempo para el y ahora estaban juntos al festival. Itachi estaba distraído mirando quien sabe que, mientras Sasuke miraba a los alrededores. Frunció el ceño al ver lo que le hacían a una pequeña niña. Tiró del pantalón de su hermano mayor, este le miró._

_._

_**-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?**__- pregunto Itachi, Sasuke señalo con su pequeña mano, hacia donde estaba esa pequeña niña_

.

_Itachi miró hacia el lugar, y también frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y desagrado. Se dirigió hacia allí con Sasuke detrás de el._

_._

_**-Niñas, no está bien pegar a la gente-**__ habló Itachi, en su voz se le notaba algo de enfado_

_**-No-nosotras…- **__se quería excusar una de las niñas_

_**-Marchaos-**__ ordenó Itachi_

_._

_Sasuke miraba a la pequeña niña, esta tenia el pelo rosa corto y un bonito Yukata. Ella estaba llorando._

.

_**-Tranquila-**__ habló suavemente Itachi, mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa__**- No pasa nada-**_

**.**

**.**

_La pequeña pelirosa abrió los ojos, tenia unos hermosos ojos jade llenos de vida – ahora de lagrimas – Sasuke se sonrojo, era la niña mas bonita que había visto nunca y eso que a el no le interesaban. Itachi miro a su pequeño hermano intrigado, sonrió de lado al ver que efecto tenía la pelirosa con solo ver sus ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke sonrojado y más por una niña. Había visto muchas veces que niñas se le acercaban y el parecía no gustarle ese hecho, pero esa pelirosa había logrado sonrojarlo con tan solo mirar sus ojos, eso lo sorprendió, pero no lo demostró._

_._

.

_**-¿Cual es tu nombre?-**__ pregunto Itachi _

_**-Haruno Sakura-**__ Itachi se puso a su altura _

_**-Sakura-chan, yo soy Uchiha Itachi y el es Uchiha Sasuke-**__ se presento-__** ¿Te has perdido?- **__Sakura asintió tímidamente__**- Uhm, ya veo. Dime ¿Eres la hermana de Haruno Nayumi?- **_

_**-H-hai-**__ respondió _

_**-¿Ibas con ella?-**__ pregunto queriendo no sonar interesado, Sakura asintió__**- Levanta, te ayudaré a encontrarla-**_

_**-A-arigato, d-demo…-**__ intentó excusarse la pelirosa _

_**-Tranquila no es problema, además Nayumi no me perdonaría que te dejara sola- **__dijo cogiéndole la mano a Sakura- __**Sasuke, dame la mano-**_

_._

_Buscaron alrededor de una hora pero no la encontraron. Se sentaron en una banca de allí cerca donde se habían encontrado. Sasuke había permanecido más callado de lo normal y eso extraño a Itachi._

_._

_**-Sasuke, ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado mas callado de lo normal-**__ dijo mirando preocupado a su hermano_

_**-No es nada-**__ dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a la pelirosa, pero desgraciadamente para el, Itachi lo notó, iba a hablar de nuevo pero la voz de una chica que el conocía bien no lo permitió _

_**-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!-**__ gritaba desesperadamente_

_**-Nee-san-**__ Sakura bajo de la banca y corrió hacia su hermana_

_**-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-**__ preguntaba Nayumi preocupada_

_**-Nayumi-**__ llamó la voz de Itachi__**- ella está bien, no te preocupes-**_

_**-Itachi, gracias por cuidarla-**__ agradeció con una sincera sonrisa_

_**-Hmp, de nada-**__ le devolvió la sonrisa_

_**-Arigato, Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun- **__dijo tímidamente._

_._

_Nayumi se fijo en el niño que venia tras Itachi que le coguia el pantalón y miraba - sonrojado - con disimulo la pelirosa – o eso intentaba – ya que ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba._

_._

_**-¿Ese es tu hermano, Sasuke?-**__ pregunto la ojijade cogiendo a Sakura en brazos_

_**-Si. Sasuke ven-**__ Itachi izo que Sasuke subiera a su espalda, había notado que estaba cansado_

_._

_A los pocos minutos Sakura se había quedado dormida, y Sasuke la miraba de vez en cuando._

_._

_**-Nayumi, creo que le deberías decir a Sakura que se defienda de esas niñas-**__ habló Itachi serio_

_**-Se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero con lo tímida que es…- **__respondió Nayumi mirando a con ternura a Sakura_

_**-He visto que muchas la maltratan así, pero solo lo hacen porque la consideran más bonita que ellas mismas-**__ dijo Itachi_

_**-Así que desde que la viste sabias que era mi hermana ¿verdad?-**__ dijo suspicaz, Sasuke estaba atento a ver que diría su hermano_

_**-Si, lo sabía- **__Ahora miró a Sakura-__** Sakura es… alguien especial, ¿Verdad Sasuke?- **__dijo ahora con una sonrisita_

_**-Hn-**__ soltó sonrojado_

_._

_._

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

**.**

**.**

Ahora recordaba… El conoció a Sakura en ese mismo lugar cuando tenían apenas seis años. Después de todo nunca le fue indiferente a la pelirosa. Ahora recordaba que ella era muy tímida y que solo se juntaba con Ino y que siempre que la veía o era llorando o bien riendo. Porque la última vez que la vio reír, debía tener unos ocho años. Y también la última vez que vio los ojos verdes jade llenos de vida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura prácticamente había sido secuestrada. Cuando había empujado a Ino a que chocara con Shikamaru, había cogido la mano de Sasuke – sin pensarlo – y empezó a correr. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de ellos lo soltó. Había comentado que no veía a los demás y cuando Sasuke no miraba donde ella estaba, justamente ese momento sintió que alguien le coguia de la cintura por detrás y se la llevaba. Intentó hacer algo, pero esos últimos días su chakra no iba muy bien.

.

Ella estaba acorralada en la pared, con las manos en alto cogidas por su captor. Intentaba moverse pero era en vano.

.

**-No lo intentes Sakurita, sabes que tu chakra últimamente no está muy bien- **hablo la voz de Kenji

**-¿Qué demonios quieres? **- estaba molesta, no, mas que molesta

**-Ya lo sabes-** respondió apretando mas el agarre

**-Hmp, siento desilusionarte, pero no serás el primero-** dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, si el quería ser el primero en darle un beso, no le daría el gusto, además de que era verdad

**-Es mentira, yo seré el primero-** repitió, Sakura no borró su sonrisa arrogante

**-Además, creo haberte dicho muchas veces que, no me interesas-** dijo ya molesta intentado salir del agarre.

.

Kenji se acercaba peligrosamente en los labios de Sakura, esta giró su cara para impedirlo. Kenji ya molesto, con una mano agarró las dos de Sakura y con la otra giraba su cara mientras le decia.

.

**-Y según tu ¿Quien fue el primero que te beso?-** mientras estaba a punto de besarla.

.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió un golpe seco y como ya no sentía presión ni en las manos ni en su cara, decidió abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el Sharingan activado de Sasuke. El estaba furioso, había visto como ese tipo se acercaba hasta sus labios, no controlo sus impulsos y lo golpeo lo mas fuerte que pudo con Sharingan incluido.

.

**-Yo fui el primero-** contestó Sasuke con su voz fría y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.

Kenji se levantaba del suelo quitándose la sangre de su boca causado por el golpe del pelinegro, miró a Sasuke furioso, pero al ver el Sharingan y lo furioso que estaba – porque podía notarse que lo estaba – se asustó y retrocedió por inercia.

.

**-Ya te ha dicho que no le interesas, déjala en paz- **miraba al chico furioso, este salió prácticamente corriendo de donde estaban.

.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron minutos para la pelirosa. Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan y la miró aun conservando algo de enojo y eso que sabía que la culpa no era de ella, pero pensar que le pudo haber hecho algo lo hacia poner de mal humor.

.

**-¿Te ha hecho algo?-**pregunto molesto.

**-No…-** Sakura estaba con la cabeza gacha.

**-Siempre acabas perdiéndote-** comentó Sasuke, verla de esa forma no le gustaba para nada.

**-¿Siempre? Pero si prácticamente me secuestró-** respondió subiendo la mirada.

**-Puede. Vamos-** y empezó a caminar.

.

Ella no se acordaba del día en que se conocieron.

.

Sakura lo siguió en silencio, pensaba el porque le había dicho aquello. ¿Acaso se había perdido antes y no se acordaba? Era posible, recordaba que cuando era pequeña se había perdido alguna vez, pero ¿Se había encontrado a Sasuke?

.

Sasuke por su parte iba sumido en sus pensamientos, el estaba seguro que tal vez Sakura recordaría ese momento si iban allí, en el árbol de cerezos.

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Sakura miró el lugar, tenía la sensación de que allí había pasado algo hacia unos años, pero no lo recordaba. Miró a Sasuke quien miraba al frente donde se veía la multitud hablando, esperando a que apareciera la nueva Hokage.

.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia el, coguiendole de la cintura, ella se sonrojo mientras el también tenía un leve sonrojo. Saltó para ponerse en el tronco el cual no era muy alto, pero como Sakura llevaba Yukata le sería imposible subir. La soltó con delicadeza aun sonrojado sin mirarla y se sentó. Ella izo lo mismo en silencio. Y entonces lo recordó, el momento en que conoció a Sasuke, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Aunque supuso que era normal en su situación.

.

**-Aquí fue donde…-** Sasuke fue interrumpido, de hecho ni siquiera sabía porque había hablado

**-Nos conocimos-** terminó Sakura con una sonrisa, y Sasuke se sintió contento de saber que ella se acordaba

**-Recordaste-** afirmó Sasuke

**-Pasó hace muchos años, normal que no me acordara-** respondió

**-Supongo-**

**.**

Ya era media noche, todo estaba iluminado por los pequeños farolillos. Toda la aldea estaba concentrada en el mismo lugar delante de la torre Hokage, esperando a que saliera. Sasuke miró disimuladamente a Sakura, se quedo maravillado. Sakura estaba iluminada por una tenue luz que la hacia parecer un ángel. Sakura se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La verdad es que ya era común verla sonrojada y sabía que eso no era bueno, nada bueno, pero ella escogió ese dia de ser diferente.

.

**-Sasuke-** llamó la chica, este la miro-** ¿No nos olvidamos de algo? **- pregunto curiosa

**-A los demás, supongo. Ya nos encontraran-** respondió volviendo a mirar a la torre

**-Si, cierto-** respondió distraídamente.

.

En la torre se empezaba a vislumbrar una silueta de una mujer rubia de ojos miel, llevaba el sombrero Hokage. Un poco más atrás había tres personas más, Jiraiya, y dos de los tres del consejo, Homura y Koharu.

.

**-Yo soy la que se ocupará de esta villa desde hoy-** se oyó decir- **¡Soy el Quinto Hokage!-**

**.**

En acabar de decir esas palabras el cielo se iluminó por los fuegos artificiales que habían lanzado. Los aldeanos aplaudían, mientras algunos solo miraban. Pasaron algunos minutos allí sentados en ese tronco mirando el cielo iluminado.

.

**-Deberíamos irnos, empieza a hacer frío-** comento Sasuke

**-Si-** respondió Sakura.

.

Sasuke se bajo del árbol, cogió las manos de Sakura para que pudiera bajarse bien, jalo lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera bajar, pero la fuerza en que atrajo a Sakura para que bajara fue un poco fuerte por lo que choco contra su pecho.

.

Sakura subió la mirada algo sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente que se sorprendía de que Sasuke no lo hubiera escuchado. Se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro que no supo que mostraban exactamente eso izo ponerla mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

.

Y Sasuke no estaba mejor que Sakura. Tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso incluso se había sonrojado y su corazón latía muy deprisa, que se extraño de que Sakura no lo hubiese sentido. Vio como subía su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, ojos que mostraban sentimientos que no debería tener.

.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos, se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, Sasuke le había rodeado por la cintura, mientras Sakura tenía sus manos en el pecho de el, coguiendole de su polo.

.

Sus labios iban a juntarse pero…

.

**-¡SAKURA-CHAN, TEMEEEE!-** el grito de Naruto los izo separar como si quemaran, miraron al dueño de ese grito maldiciéndolo internamente y agradeciéndole mentalmente

**-Hmp, Dobe-** "saludó" entre molesto y agradecido.

**-¡No me llames Dobe, Teme!-** saltó Naruto.

**-Dobe-** le miraba de reojo

**-Teme- **lo fulminaba con la mirada**  
**

**-Dobe- **le devolvia la mirada**  
**

**-Baka-** Naruto sonrió con suficiencia

**-Usuratonkachi- **Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente.

.

Sakura los miraba con una gota enorme en la nuca. De pronto frunció el ceño al sentir que alguien la observaba. Se giró para ver quien era, pero no encontró a nadie, aunque sospechaba de quien.

.

**-Sakura-** llamo Ino que había llegado con los demás.

.

¿Por qué la estaba espiando? Tenía alguna idea del "porque".

.

**-¡Sakura! - **volvió a llamar Ino alzando un poco la voz.

.

¡Maldición! Justamente hoy debía molestarla, cuando estaba rodeada de tanta gente.

.

**-¡Sakura!-** gritó al ver que no le hacía caso.

.

Ante tal grito Sakura se despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a Ino con un tic en el ojo, ¿debía gritarle para llamarla cuando estaba a su lado?

.

**-¿Por qué gritas? Estoy a tu lado-** habló Sakura con fastidio.

.

**-¿Qué por que grito? Te he llamado dos veces y no me has contestado, ¿En que pensabas?-** dijo Ino exasperada.

.

Los demás miraban a Sakura extrañados. Era cierto, la habían llamado dos veces y ella pensaba en otra cosa.

.

**-Nada importante-** fue la respuesta que dio Sakura.

**-Haa-** suspiro Ino-** ¿Y que hacemos ahora?** ¿**Nos vamos ya a casa de Sakura para irnos a dormir?-** comento

**-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?-** pregunto molesta.

**-Porque me hubieras dicho que no-** contesto Ino como si fuera obvio.

**-¡Por supuesto que…!-** la frase murió al ver las caras de Ino y Hinata incluso la de Ten-Ten estaba cabizbaja, suspiro resignada-** Hn, ya que-**

**-S-sakura-chan si no q-quieres no tienes porque-** dijo la Hyuga

**-Ya no importa-** dijo empezando a caminar, pero paro en seco al pensar en un detalle-** ¿Ustedes también?-** pregunto curiosa, los chicos asintieron.

.

Dios... Iba a ser una noche larga.

.

* * *

.

.

**¡Chaan! Aww, Sasuke es un amor, Itachi tambien. Bien el siguiente ya es... como decirlo... umm... el final de la felicidad- solo para algunos- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA: Pronto voy a subir otra historia, nada que ver con lo que dije que subiria. Aclaro que si voy a subir esa historia pero aun no se cuando.**


	12. La huída

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

* * *

**12- La huída**

* * *

...

El tiempo se le habia acabado. Hoy era el dia, ya habia pasado un mes, durante ese tiempo habia pasado algunas cosas, como el que Sakura se habia distanciado de Naruto, Ino y con el que mas distanciado estaba era con Sasuke. Después del beso que casi se daban no habian vuelto a hablar solo hablaban lo necesario en las misiones menos quedarse solos, ya que Sasuke tambien habia optado por alejarse de ellos. Habian hecho misiones de bajo nivel, se habian divertido como la vez en que intentaron quitarle la mascara a Kakashi. Ese dia fue el mejor de todos, aunque ni siquiera pudieron saber que habia tras su mascara.

...

Hacia dos dias que acababan de regresar de una misión en el pais del Té. Los cuatro - equipo 7 mas Ino - acababan de salir del hospital. Habia sido una mision un tanto difícil, donde Sasuke se dejó llevar por sus emociones, terminando inconciente y a punto de morir cayendo por un precipicio. Pero Ino al final acabó salvándolo. Y donde Sakura tuvo que sobre esforzarse para no morir casi de la misma forma que el Uchiha. Al final fue Naruto quien acabó con los enemigos.

...

Sakura iba delante del grupo pensando en que ya había llegado la hora. A su lado un poco más atrás iba Sasuke pensando en como había sido capaz Naruto de vencer y el no, más atrás iban Naruto e Ino, el primero pensando en Ramen y la segunda, nada especificamente.

...

**-Sakura-chan, Vienes a Ichiraku?-** pregunto Naruto.

**-No-** su respuesta fue fr a y cortante como las de antes- **Adios-** dijo mientras desaparecia dejando pétalos de cerezos.

...

Ino par de caminar al instante en que Sakura había dicho ese "adiós". Si no recordaba mal siempre se despedía con un "nos vemos" pero nunca adiós . Además la última vez que lo dijo fue cuando...

**-Rompi su amistad conmigo-** susurro Ino.

**-Ino, Sucede algo?-** pregunto Naruto al ver que había dejado de caminar.

**-La última vez que escuche que Sakura dijo adiós, fue para romper su amistad conmigo-** respondi Ino mirando al suelo.

**-Sakura-chan ha estado distante últimamente, pero no creo que vaya ha hacer ninguna tontería-** dijo Naruto convencido.

...

Sasuke sabía el porque de su distanciamiento, pero no podía evitar sentir ese mal presentimiento desde hacia días, respecto a ella. Y ese adiós le izo pensar en eso. Decidió no prestarle atención como hacia tiempo, después de todo era ella quien se distanciaba de todos.

* * *

.

Había pasado toda la tarde all . Cada a o iba para visitarla. Sakura se encontraba delante la tumba de su hermana. En realidad cada que iba los recuerdo la golpeaban de manera dolorosa, pero ella nunca se iba y se quedaba all hasta tarde.

...

**-Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí-** Sakura miraba la tumba con añoranza- **Tu sabrías que hacer-** una sonrisa triste surco sus labios- **¿Sabes? Me gradué en la academia como quisiste, Hatake Kakashi es mi sensei; un impuntual que lee libros pervertidos, pero es como un padre para mi, Uzumaki Naruto; el Kyuubi es mi compañero que al final pasó a ser mi amigo y un hermano-** ahora miraba con añoranza- **Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Lo recuerdas? también es mi compañero que ni siquiera se que siento por él-** dejo unas rosas sobre la tumba- **Pensé en muchas cosas en este tiempo y como habías dicho tu una vez solo el corazón sabe lo que hacer**- se giró para irse- **Espero que me perdones, Nay.-**

* * *

...

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, llevaba una maleta en su espalda, miraba la foto del equipo. Sakura estaba al medio con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, a su izquierda estaba Naruto, mirando mal a Sasuke quien estaba a su derecha mirando su derecha molesto y detrás de ellos estaba Kakashi con cada mano a las cabezas de Naruto y Sasuke. La foto quedó boca abajo.

...

* * *

Ino hab a ido a comer con Naruto Ramen, y ahora se dirigía a su casa, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a su casa.

...

Sakura caminaba con los ojos cerrados hacia la salida de la aldea, con las manos en los bolsillos de su falda. De otro camino sali Ino, deb a admitir que cuando la vio all no se lo esperaba.

.

Se paró delante de ella.

.

**-Qué haces por aqu tan tarde?-** su voz no era fría.

**-Este camino lleva hacia la salida de la villa-** Ino había bajado la mirada.

**-Vete a casa-** mientras volvía a retomar su camino.

.

Sakura pasó a su lado, Ino empezó a llorar.

.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dices nada?-** Ino se había girado para verla- **¿Por qué siempre eres tan callada? No me hablas nunc-** Sakura se par y la interrumpió.

**-¿Por qué debería hablarte? Me molestas-**

**-Ese día... en el examen chunin... tu... yo se mejor que nadie que cuando estas con tu equipo te ves feliz. Con Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei o Naruto-** cogió aire- **Como te dije, se lo que le paso a tu clan, pero la venganza no hará feliz a nadie, ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a tu equipo-** dijo Ino.

**-Lo sé-** respondió Sakura, Ino la miro sin entender- **No soy como vosotros. Hace tiempo escogí un camino diferente al vuestro, desde el día en que me separé de ti-** pauso- **Los cinco... había pensado que podía ser posible, pero mi corazón ha elegido la venganza. Solo vivo para ello-** su mirada se endureció- **No puedo ser como tu o Naruto-**

**-¿Quieres estar sola de nuevo? Esa vez lo dijiste, que la soledad era dolorosa, incluso Sasuke-kun lo dijo-** Sakura tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido- **Tu eres como una hermana para mi, si tu te vas yo me sentiría muy sola-** Sakura recordó la foto de su equipo.

**-A partir de ahora, nuestros caminos se separan-** dijo Sakura.

**-¡No te vayas! Si te quedas con nosotros te haremos feliz, cada día será divertido, y si no te quedas llevame contigo-** había dado un paso hacia adelante.

.

Sakura se giró media vuelta.

.

**-Eres verdaderamente molesta-** dijo con sonrisa arrogante.

.

Se giró y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

.

**-¡No te vayas! ¡Si te vas gritaré!-** mientras había corrido un poco, Sakura había desaparecido y aparecido detrás de Ino.

**-Ino-** llamó Sakura, parecía que quería decirle algo, se mordió el labio, luego se relajó- **Gracias por todo-** Ino abrió los ojos de sorprendida, segundos después recibió un golpe en la nuca, desmayandola.

...

Sakura la llevó en la banca que había a su lado, se la quedó viendo unos segundos y se metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo. Sacó lo que parecía ser una cinta roja, se la quedó viendo con nostalgia después la dejo en una de las manos de Ino.

* * *

...

Itachi estaba en el bosque, con el Sharingan activado, llevaba puesto una extra a capa de nubes rojas. Estaba esperando a Sakura, en realidad tenía la esperanza de que no fuera al lugar.

...

**-Desactiva el Sharingan te pueden ver-** la voz ahora fría de Sakura no le sorprendió en absoluto.

**-Tenía la esperanza de que no vinieras-** había desactivado su Sharingan.

**-Hmp, vamos, es posible que me sigan-** habló Sakura sin detener su andar.

**-De acuerdo, ya me lo contará s luego-** contestó Itachi, no por algo se conocían desde que ella era una cría.

* * *

...

Ya había amanecido y en la casa de Sasuke, este se remova incomodo en su cama. Se despertó sudado, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Se llevó una mano en su pecho - en su corazón - como si intentara que disminuyera su ritmo cardiaco. Respiraba agitadamente, involuntariamente su cabeza y mirada se posó en la foto del equipo 7, - mas especificamente en Sakura - se quedó unos segundos - que parecieron minutos - mirándola. Ese sentimiento de inquietud era más fuerte ahora.

...

* * *

...

La Hokage se encontraba dormida en el escritorio de su despacho cuando se escucho la puerta sonar. Tsunade se despertó con un hilo de baba y con una escritura de un pergamino que había sobre la mesa en su mejilla.

.

**-Buen trabajo-** dijo alzando una mano.

**-¡Godaime! ¡Estaba durmiendo!-** exclamó el hombre que tenía cubierta la nariz llamado Kotetsu- **Usted nos hace traer todos estos documentos, mientras usted dormía!-** se quejaba Kotetsu.

**-Ajajaja-** se reía Tsunade.

**-Hay algo mas importante, Hokage-sama. Tenemos que decirle algo-** habló el compañero de Kotetsu llamado, Izumo.

**-¿Que pasa?-** mientras se limpiaba la baba que le caía.

**-Haruno Sakura abandonó la aldea, anoche-** dijo Izumo.

**-¡¿Qué? ¿Están seguros?-** pregunto Tsunade exaltada.

**-Si. Nos lo dijo Yamanaka Ino, de eso no hay ninguna duda-** confirmó Kotetsu.

_**-"Imposible. El ya comienza a moverse"-**_ pensaba Tsunade mientras se mordía el labio.

.

**[Flash Back]**

_._

_Tsunade se había encontrado a Orochimaru, que la estaba buscando para que le curara sus brazos que le eran inservibles._

_._

_**-Yo tendré lo que quiero, y después, destruiré Konoha-** dijo con una sonrisa._

.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

**.  
**

_**-"El quiere conseguir las habilidades del clan Haruno y el Uchiha, es una sucia serpiente"-**_ pensaba Tsunade- **Izumo, Kotetsu. Quiero que me traigan a tres personas-** habló ahora seria.

* * *

...

Sasuke ya se hab a arreglado, el sentimiento de intranquilidad no hab a desaparecido, al contrario, parec a que en cada momento aumentaba m s. Suspir frustrado. Sinti como tocaban la puerta del departamento en donde viv a. Era Kotetsu.

.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** intentó ser indiferente.

**-Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama lo llama-** dijo Kotetsu serio.

...

* * *

...

Tocó la puerta y entro en el despacho, cuando sintió el permiso de la Hokage. Entró indiferente, pero sorpresa la que se llevó al ver a Kakashi a un lado serio, y sin leer su libro pervertido. Y eso por alguna razón lo asustó.

.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó intentando sonar indiferente.

**-Cuando lleguen Naruto e Ino, os lo diré-** respondi la Hokage con los ojos cerrados.

.

Eso no estaba bien. Solo Naruto, ¿Ino? ¿Desde cuando era ella la que hacia equipo con ellos? ¿Y que pasaba con Sakura? Frunció el ceño al pensar que algo había pasado y el no podía hacer nada. Además no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño que había tenido.

.

Kakashi miraba a Sasuke, serio. El sabía que Sakura había abandonado la aldea, se sorprendió un poco al saberlo. Ya había notado que se había distanciado de todos, de nuevo, por eso se había imaginado que lo tenía planeado desde hacia tiempo.

.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de repente, de ella entraron Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a Ino con la cabeza gacha.

.

**-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-no-bachan? ¿Por qué nos has llamado?-** pregunto Naruto.

**-Lo que os voy a decir es algo importante -** pero fue interrumpida.

**-¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no esta aquí?-** pregunto Naruto.

.

Sasuke se tensó. Ino agacho aun más la cabeza y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

**-¡Naruto, cállate!-** dijo la Hokage, luego suspiro- **Anoche, Haruno Sakura abandonó la aldea-** informó Tsunade.

.

Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, Sasuke agacho la cabeza bajo la mirada preocupada de Kakashi. Naruto fue el que reacciono.

**-¡¿QUE? ¿Esta segura de eso, bachan?-** saltó Naruto desesperado.

.

Entonces se oyeron los sollozos de Ino que se abrazaba a si misma, mientras en sus manos tenía la cinta roja. Los cuatros la miraron.

.

**-Yo no pude detenerla-** habló Ino sollozando.

**-Entonces, ¿Ustedes dos se vieron?-** pregunto Naruto.

**-No supe detenerla-** sollozó Ino mientras apretaba mas fuerte la cinta.

**-Bachan, tenemos que ir a buscarla-** habló Naruto.

**-No podemos-** esta vez fue Kakashi quien habló.

**-¿Por qué no?-** pregunto aun mas desesperado que antes, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.

**-Al parecer Sakura supo que intentaríamos seguirla y no dejo pistas-** respondió la Hokage.

**-Ino, ¿No te dijo donde iba?-** pregunto Kakashi mirándola, aunque sabía que la respuesta iba a ser negativa.

**-No-** negó.

**-Es mejor así-** hablo Sasuke frío por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el estaba de espaldas a los demás, caminaba hacia la puerta.

**-Sasuke, ¿Que estas...?-** Naruto iba a detenerlo pero la mano de Kakashi en su hombro se lo impidió- **Kakashi-sensei-** Sasuke se había ido.

**-Ya deberías saberlo-** le dijo.

...

Kakashi había sido el único en ver como los ojos de Sasuke perdían el brillo que habían adquirido durante el tiempo de equipo, en unos segundos. El sabía que Sasuke era el que más sufriría esa pérdida, porque hiciera lo que hiciera Sasuke, Sakura ya formaba parte de su vida.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Esperabais que fuera Sasuke el que se encontraría con Sakura? Realmente si lo había pensado en un principio pero luego pensé... Nah, si van a volverse a encontrar no me gustaría que Sasuke quedara por el momento como el chico enamorado.**

**Luego está Itachi. En un momento cuando estaba creando la historia en mi mente había pensado que que estando con Itachi, Sakura se uniría en Akatsuki. Pero luego pensé... Imposible, cierta persona podría sospechar algo y Sasuke y Sakura deberíanpasar tiempo juntos.**

**Luego está ese sueño... ¿Que habrá soñado Sasuke? Si tiene que ver con Sakura... creo que es como una despedida pero en un sueño.**

**Espero Reviews ¿si?**

**Nota: Pasad por mi nuevo fic. En este Sakura es la traidora. Su hermana gemela es la vengadora y su hermana mayor en coma. El clan Uchiha vivo. Sasuke con un carácter algo bbolar - jaja, de solo imaginarmelo me parto de risa - en fin y muchas cosas más, Eso si, es un SasuSaku con todas las letras.**

**Chauu, nos vemos  
**


	13. Soledad

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**13- SOLEDAD**

* * *

...

Se había ido.

...

Sakura se había ido.

...

¿Por que? ¿Por que no se había dado cuenta? Tenía ese presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría y no quiso hacer caso.

...

Había visto como Naruto lloraba por ella, y es que a el también le dolía el que se hubiera ido, y sabia mejor que nadie que ya no volvería, un hecho era la cinta roja, desde el momento en que se la devolvió a Ino ya había deshecho la posibilidad de volver a la aldea. Además tenia la impresión de que eso lo tenía planeado desde hacia tiempo. Le vino a la mente el recuerdo del dia en que ella le contó que había hecho una promesa, ¿La había cumplido ya esa promesa? Tenía la sensación de que la acababa de cumplir, porque si lo pensaba bien, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Ino pudo detenerla.

...

Ahora se encontraba en un río y si no recordaba mal, allí hicieron una misión, o un intento de misión. Porque era Naruto quien intentaba ver lo que leía Kakashi pero como siempre fallaba. Miraba el agua pasar o es lo que parecía porque su mirada estaba perdida, recordando el sueño que había tenido.

...

_***Sueño Sasuke***_

_..._

_Se había levantado de golpe, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, sin esperar mucho se levantó y cambió de ropa. Sus piernas le dirigieron hasta la salida de la aldea, se detuvo allí. No sabía que hacia en ese lugar, pero sentía que debía quedarse, estuvo esperando un poco y cuando se giró de nuevo... la vio. Vio a Sakura caminando sin inmutarse de su presencia, ella llevaba una maleta en su espalda y temió. _

_..._

_Sabía lo que pasaría..._

_..._

_**-Uchiha-** llamó la chica_

_..._

_Cuando sintió que lo llamaba así sintió una opresión en el pecho, no lo había vuelto a llamar así desde ese día en el bosque de la muerte._

_..._

_**-¿Piensas irte?-** preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos_

_..._

_Sakura empezó a caminar de nuevo, al pasar a su lado y al no recibir respuesta Sasuke le cogió de la muñeca con algo de fuerza y la hizo girar._

_..._

_**-Sueltame-** ordenó Sakura mirando hacia otro lado_

_**-¿Por qué? Puedo entender el motivo de tu indiferencia, pero ¿Por qué planeas irte?-** pregunto mientras debilitaba el agarre de su muñeca_

_**-Yo... había pensado que podía ser posible, los cinco juntos, pero, incluso habiendo estando juntos mi corazón ha elegido la venganza. Solo vivo para ello-** respondió Sakura_

_**-¿Volverás?-** pregunt Sasuke soltándole la muñeca_

_Hubo un silencio, solo se oía el sonido del viento- **No-** respondió después de unos segundos, se giró y empezó a caminar de nuevo tranquilamente_

_Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, después de unos segundos- **Iré contigo-** dijo serio y empezando a caminar hacia ella._

_..._

_Sakura se había detenido al escuchar decir aquello, lo miró._

_..._

_**-No puedes-** respondió con el ceño fruncido._

_**-Hmp, no te lo estoy pidiendo, iré contigo-** respondió serio_

_**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto ella, él miró sin entender- **¿Por qué querrías ir conmigo?-** pregunto mirándolo atentamente._

_Sasuke se mantuvo callado por unos segundos- **Porque eres importante para mi-** confesó sinceramente, ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa, luego sonrió y se acercó a él_

_**-No puedes ir al lugar donde yo voy-** dijo, Sasuke iba a protestar, pero sus labios fueron capturados por los de Sakura._

_..._

_Se sorprendió, pero luego poso sus manos por su cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el, ella le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos._

_..._

_**-Nos veremos dentro de un tiempo-** Sasuke había escuchado eso a pesar de caer inconciente._

_..._

_***Fin del sueño***_

...

Al ver que solo había sido un sueño se sintió aliviado, pero ese sueño había sido demasiado real. Porque sentía que todo lo dicho en el sueño lo diría de verdad si hubiera estado en aquella situación. Involuntariamente sus dedos se posaron en sus labios.

Sonrió con tristeza.

De nuevo había perdido a alguien importante.

...

* * *

...

Itachi caminaba en silencio. Estaba serio, desde que el había traicionado la aldea casi nunca hablaba, ni siquiera sonreía, pero cuando estaba con Sakura inevitablemente hacía todo lo contrario.

**-¿Te despediste de el?-** pregunto serio

**-No-** respondió, Itachi la miro atentamente, ella metía.

**-Lo hiciste-** contestó

**-En realidad no, el creerá que fue un sueño-** respondió Sakura recordando lo que hizo en la noche.

...

**[Flash Back]**

_..._

_Salió de su casa tranquilamente, no tardó mucho en llegar a otra casa. Subió con cuidado de no ser detectada, no por nada ah vivía el genio Uchiha. En realidad no sabía que hacia allí, pero sentía que debía de estar allí. Dejó la maleta fuera al balcón. Abrió con cuidado la ventana para no despertarlo y entró._

_..._

_Lo miró dormir mientras se acercaba a el. Levantó una mano hasta llegar a su frente sin tocarlo, de ella empezó a salir chakra verde, también había activado el Ryuugan. Al haber hecho esto Sasuke frunci el ceño por la molestia que sentía, Sakura se acerco a sus labios y los besó. No duró mucho, ya que no tenía tiempo, se separó de el y susurró._

_..._

_**-Nos veremos dentro de un tiempo-**_

_..._

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

...

**-Por cierto, ¿Como detuviste el sello? Sabes que no se puede detener la primera vez, cuando está descontrolado-** se fijo en la cara de Sakura que había adquirido un tono carmesí, sonrió de lado

**-Hmp, me ayudaron-** respondió tranquilamente, aparentando indiferencia.

**-No se porque pero... tengo la sensación de que esa ayuda te la dio Sasuke-** tal vez no debió decir eso, porque la cara de Sakura podía hacer competición con la de un tomate.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando el chidori, pero no podía concentrarse bien. Kakashi miraba desde debajo de un árbol. Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura se había ido, Anbus la buscaban pero nunca encontraban nada. Sasuke había estado distante con todos. Kakashi sabía que no podía centrase porque aun pensaba en la forma en la que la muchacha de pelo rosado se había marcho.

**-Sasuke, concéntrate de una vez, si sigues así, no mejorarás-** habló Kakashi- **Sácate eso de la cabeza, nada conseguirás por mucho que pienses-**

**-¡Eso ya lo se!-** exclamó Sasuke frustrado- **Pero no puedo olvidarlo-**

...**  
**

Sasuke se había estado diciendo que era mejor así. Cada uno por su camino, pero cada vez que se lo repetía, mas solo se sentía. Y aunque Naruto estuviera allí, y parecía que eso no lo afectaba - aunque sabia de sobras que no era cierto - o Kakashi que intentaba distraerlo con los entrenamientos, el vacío de Sakura no lo tapaba nadie.

...

**-Solo te voy a decir que tengas cuidado con lo que harás en adelante-** avisó Kakashi

...

Porque a Kakashi también le afectaba su pérdida. Porque Sakura para el era como una hija, porque en tan poco tiempo se habían convertido - los tres- en personas importantes para el. El ya había perdido lo que era importante y sabía lo que era la soledad.

...

Recordaba cuando los había conocido. El primero, Naruto, el Kyuubi, que parece tonto, su sueño el de Hokage, amante del Ramen. El segundo, Sasuke, un arrogante, frío e indiferente, y buen estudiante, seguía siendo un arrogante, pero había perdido lo de indiferente y aunque intentaba ser frío, sabía que era para que nadie se metiera con el. Y Sakura, fría, inexpresiva, indiferente, y la mejor estudiante, que cuando la conoció no tenía brillo en los ojos, que siempre aparentaba no importarle los demás, pero que en realidad ella era la primera en hacerlo. Y durante un tiempo había adquirido el brillo en sus ojos y sonreía de verdad.

...

Pero al mismo sabía que eso no iba a durar para siempre, y como siempre, una vez más, Sakura había dado un paso para alejarse de ellos.

...

* * *

...

Tras la marcha de su mejor amiga y hermana, Ino le había pedido a Tsunade que la entrenara y ser su discípula. Al ver lo decidida que estaba acepto.

...

Quería ser fuerte para que cuando la encontrara de nuevo, enfrentarla. Quería poder estar a su altura o al menos poder hacer un buen combate. Ella había creído que había cambiado o eso le había parecido en el festival. Y cuando se quedaron a dormir en su casa le había parecido que entre ellos dos - Sasuke y Sakura - había pasado algo.

...

**[Flash Back]**

_..._

_Llegaban a casa de Sakura, era ya muy tarde, se habían entretenido más de la cuenta en el camino._

...

_**-Ahh-** bostezaba Naruto-** Que sueño-**_

_**-Oye Sakura ¿Como lo vamos a hacer?-** preguntó Ino, estaban en la cocina._

_**-Si alguien tiene sed o hambre, podéis coger lo que queráis-** hablaba sin mirar a los demás, estaba más concentrada cogiendo un baso de agua- **Y en cuanto a las habitaciones solo son cuatro incluyendo la mía-**_

_**-Mmm-** pensaba Ino- **¡Ah ya se! Sakura y yo dormiremos en una, Sasuke-kun y Naruto en otra, Hinata y Ten-Ten en otra y Neji-san y Shikamaru en la que sobra-** dijo Ino_

_**-Bien-** contestaron todos menos Neji, Sasuke y Sakura que bebía agua._

_**-Jooo, y yo que creía que ibas a decir que el Teme y Sakura-chan durmieran juntos-** dijo Naruto, pero recibió un golpe por parte de Sasuke que estaba sonrojado, Sakura no hizo nada ya que no escuchaba_

_**-¿Mmm? ¡Es cierto! ¡Cambio de planes, Sasuke y Sakura dormirán juntos!-** dijo toda alegre, Sakura que ya había salido de sus pensamientos casi se ahoga con el agua al sentir aquello, estaba al igual que Sasuke roja a más no poder._

_**-Sa-sakura-chan ¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Hinata, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda_

_**-Oh miradlos, se han puesto rojos-** comentó Ino con una risita, Sasuke se giró para otro lado para que no lo vieran y Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente a Ino._

_**-Ino, de todas las cosas absurdas que has dicho en tu vida, esta es la más absurda-** y la golpe en la cabeza_

_**-No tenías porque hacer eso, aunque claro, si cada vez que estáis solos os ponéis a besa-** Ino fue callada por la mano de Ten-Ten que le tapó la boca_

_**-Que problemático-** tenía los brazos en la cabeza_

_**-Ser mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-** comento Neji_

_**-Jajaja si tienes razón-** dijo nerviosamente Ten-ten_

_**-Vamos a dormir Dattebayo!-**_

_**-Ano, Ten-Ten-san**- llamó la Hyuga, ella la miró- **Creo que Ino-chan se esta ahogando-** dijo preocupada Hinata mirando a Ino que estaba azul._

_**-Lo siento-** dijo quitándole la mano de la boca_

_**-Kami, por poco y me matas-** dijo recuperando el aire._

...

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

**...  
**

Porque ese momento no lo olvidar a, se hab a prometido hac a mucho tiempo que traer a a la Sakura que sonre a la que lloraba y re a, la que ten a unos ojos llenos de vida a su mejor amiga a su hermana, porque ahora sin ella se sent a sola.

...

* * *

...

Naruto se encontraba comiendo Ramen en Ichiraku. El se sentía triste, había descubierto que Sakura para el era mas como una hermana al igual que Sasuke. Era uno de los primeros lazos que había hecho durante el tiempo que hicieron equipo. Y era un lazo que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sabía el motivo de la reacción de Sasuke, se podía decir que ellos dos sentían lo mismo, Sakura fue su primer lazos de amistad que hicieron ambos. Y si se ponía a pensar bien, para ella era el mismo caso, sus primeros lazos de amistad.

...

El no quería volver a la soledad y sin Sakura era como estar volviendo allí.

...

* * *

.

**OMG o.Ó... si lo se, es un poco corto, pero no importra el proimo capitulo será más largo. Quiero decir que ya casi estamos llegando hasta que tienen dieciseis años camino a los diecisiete. **

**Quiero aclarar que Sakura se va de la aldea con trece y medio y debo decir que ella es la mayor de los nueve novatos**.

**Por otro lado... ¿Creéis que Sakura se pasará tres años casi cuatro con Itachi? ¿Se irá Sasuke con Orochigay? ¿Que relación tienen Itachi y Sakura? **

**Esas preguntas en el proximo capitulo: Promesas**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS *O* REVIEWS. SPERA CON ANSIAS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.**

**BESOS DE... SASUKE_SAKURITA.**

** .  
**


	14. Promesas

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**14- PROMESA****S**

* * *

**.  
**

El fuego iluminaba su cara. Tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego. Itachi estaba en silencio, mirando preocupado – aunque no se notara – a Sakura. El sabía de sobras lo que ella sentía en esos momentos aunque sinceramente esperaba eso desde hacía tres meses al huir de la aldea. Ella que había roto su amistad con su amiga, para que no le pasara nada malo y para hacer menos difícil la decisión de abandonar la aldea cuando fuera la hora, y ahora que parecía que sin querer había hecho nuevos lazos de amistad y uno de ellos su propio hermano.

.

**-En tres meses iré a "visitar" Konoha-** dijo Itachi con su voz seria.

**-Parece que los planes que hicimos hace años, empiezan a hacerse-** comentó Sakura.

**-****Si-** contestó.

**-Mi hermana no querría esto para mí, ni para ti tampoco-** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

.

Al oír aquello Itachi solo pudo agachar la cabeza. Claro que no lo querría, Nayumi amaba demasiado a su hermana pequeña.

.

**-Lo se, pero no pudimos hacer nada-** dijo Itachi con una sonrisa nostálgica.

**-Sigues amándola ¿Verdad?-** afirmo Sakura.

**-Claro, ella sigue siendo importante para mí, aunque ya no esté****, sigue siendo mi novia-** contestó Itachi nostálgico.

**-Ya veo-**

**-Duérmete-** Sakura no se había dado cuenta cuando Itachi se había acercado tanto, con la capa de nubes rojas la abrigó, Itachi quería a Sakura como una hermana pequeña, además que tenía una promesa que cumplir.

.

* * *

.

Orochimaru se encontraba tumbado en una cama a causa de que sus brazos no habían sido curados. Esperaba con ansias el día en que Sasuke llegara a su guarida para hacerse con su cuerpo. Aunque claro la idea de poseer las habilidades de una Haruno le tentaban muchísimo.

.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a un joven de lentes y peligris, este se acercaba hasta quedar al lado de Orochimaru.

.

**-¿Y bien?-** pregunto Orochimaru mirando al joven.

**-Al parecer, Haruno Sakura abandonó la aldea- **respondió el chico.

**-¿Hace cuanto, Kabuto?- **preguntó sorprendido.

**-Hará ****unos tres meses- **respondió serio- **Orochimaru-sama ¿Está seguro que vendrán?- **pregunto Kabuto.

**-****Lo harán, oí que Akatsuki iría a Konoha por el Kyuubi-** comentó Orochimaru.

**-Uchiha Itachi…-** murmuro Kabuto, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

**-Exacto, cuando Sasuke-kun vea que no tiene suficiente poder, enviaré a los cuatro del sonido-** dijo con una sonrisa-** Entonces Sasuke-kun vendrá a mí- **

**-¿Y que pasará con Haruno Sakura?-** pregunto Kabuto.

**-La buscaremos-** dijo mientras volvía a mirar donde estaba la puerta.

.

* * *

.

Tres meses después.

.

Sasuke estaba recostado en una cama del hospital. Se había encontrado con Itachi dentro de la aldea y había perdido miserablemente. Había estado inconciente durante dos días ya que al parecer Tsunade estaba muy ocupada. Se sentía derrotado, frustrado y humillado. No solo le había roto la muñeca y algunas costillas si no que también había usado el Tsukuyomi con el y le había mostrado la muerte de su clan. A causa de eso sufrió un shock psicológico. Y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera venía por el, si no por Naruto.

.

*******Por ahora no tengo ningún interés en ti*-** le había dicho Itachi.

***Así que después de todo vais tras Naruto*- **había comentado Jiraiya.

Tsk, eso era humillante para el, ¿Por qué iba tras Naruto? Descubrir que Itachi estaba solamente interesado en Naruto lo sorprendió. Y parecía declarar que el valor de su existencia estaba por debajo de Naruto. Pensamientos de negación pasaban por su cabeza. Había visto que Naruto se había hecho fuerte, y el parecía quedarse atrás.

.

* * *

.

Volvía después de esa "misión" en Konoha. Ya había visto a su hermano y estaba orgulloso de el. Había crecido, pero no lo suficiente. Se había dejado manipular por los sentimientos de odio y rencor hacia el, si no era capaz de controlar sus emociones a la hora de la lucha, no podría hacer nada.

.

**-¿Cómo lo has visto?-** pregunto Sakura que estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol, aunque realmente no esperaba que mejorara en seis meses.

.

**-Aun está muy verde-** le respondió Itachi serio-** Pero me siento orgulloso de él- **añadió

**-Te duele haberle hecho daño-** comentó.

**-Hace mucho tiempo que le hago daño, Sakura-** respondió.

**-Puede, ahora solo queda que la sucia serpiente se movilice- **dijo mirando el cielo.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi había presenciado la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, en la azotea del hospital. El estaba seguro que si Sakura estuviera allí eso no hubiera pasado, porque aunque Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran deseo de venganza, Sakura parecía la más madura de los dos. Había amarrado a Sasuke con un hilo fino pero fuerte y ahora le miraba con seriedad.

.

**-Sasuke, olvídate de la venganza-** le dijo.

**-¿Que? -** Sasuke frunció mas el ceño.

**-Yo he visto a muchas personas que sintieron lo mismo, y el destino de esas personas que solo pensaron en la venganza fue muy siniestro. Eso es trágico-** Kakashi le miraba tranquilo-** Y terminaras causando mas dolor, aunque tuvieras éxito vengándote, después que te quedará-** pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

**-¡Cállate****! ¿Tu que sabes? ¡No me hables de morales como si tu los supieras!-** grito furioso.

**-Hey, tranquilo**- dijo Kakashi.

**-¿Por qué dice****s eso? ¿Y si yo matara a esa persona, si no vale nada para ti? Así, entenderás que somos los siguientes en la lista-** dijo Sasuke aun furioso.

**-****Serias igual a el si haces lo mismo, desgraciadamente, nadie es importante a mis ojos. Todos han sido asesinados-** dijo cerrando su único ojo visible, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa-** Yo he vivido mas tiempo que tu, y no fue fácil, yo se bien lo que se siente cuando uno pierde a sus seres queridos. Podría decir que no tenemos suerte, pero la suerte nunca nos abandono. ¿Tu y yo, tenemos amigos importantes ahora, no es verdad?-** a la mente de Sasuke le vino Naruto y Sakura.

**-Una de esas personas, se fue de la aldea hace ****seis meses-** respondió Sasuke agachando la cabeza.

**-Por eso te lo digo, tu sabes lo que es perder a seres queridos. Tu posees el poder del chidori, solo úsalo para ayudar a tus seres querido****s que ahora son tus amigos. Ese poder nunca debe ser usado contra un amigo y peor aun por venganza. Ya tú debes saber la utilidad de ese poder. Reflexiona bien y pregúntate a ti mismo, si quieres ser el siguiente en la lista-** y se fue.

.

La mente de Sasuke estaba confusa y no sabía que hacer, por un lado sabia que lo que le había dicho Kakashi era cierto, pero dejar vivo el asesino de su clan y vivir como un cobarde no le gustaba. De pronto cuatro figuras aparecieron delante de el, rompiendo sus pensamientos.

.

**-¿Quienes son ustedes?**- pregunto Sasuke mirando a los recién llegados.

**-Los cuatro del sonido-** respondió uno de los llegados.

.

* * *

.

Y ahora Sasuke se encontraba en su casa mirando la foto del equipo. Cuando aparecieron los ninjas del sonido, se enfrento a ellos, pero perdió. Le habían dicho que Orochimaru le daría el poder. Y había estado pensando que tal vez Sakura se encontraba allí con Orochimaru, sinceramente no quería irse de la aldea, pero no conseguiría hacerse más fuerte estando allí. La foto quedo boca abajo, como la de Sakura, aunque claro, eso el nunca lo sabría.

.

* * *

.

Dos días tardó en llegar en la guarida de Orochimaru. Se había enfrentado a Naruto hasta tal punto de dejarlo gravemente herido. Y ahora se encontraba caminando a lo que seria su habitación. Tenía a Kabuto detrás y a Orochimaru delante que iba todo vendado, producto de que se había cambiado de cuerpo. Y ahora pensaba que ese cuerpo podría ser el de Sakura, algo entupido de pensar, pero era lo que creía.

.

**-Al final has sido el primero en venir, Sasuke-kun-** hablo Kabuto, Sasuke le envió una mirada amenazante- **Sabemos que Sakura-san se marcho de la aldea, pero ella nunca vino aquí-**

.

Y ahora Sasuke estaba desconcertado, ¿Sakura no estaba con Orochimaru? ¿Entonces donde demonios se había metido? Acaso ella estaba… no, eso era imposible. Conocía a la chica como para saber que ella era fuerte, aunque pensándolo bien, antes de marcharse, su chakra no estaba muy bien y que podía ser vencida fácilmente. Quito esa idea la cabeza cuando Orochimaru le dijo que sintió por el sello maldito como el se acerba y que gracias a eso sabía que ella aun estaba viva.

.

**-La estamos buscando, ****es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado-** continuó Kabuto.

**-Solo sigue buscándola, Kabuto-** siseó Orochimaru.

.

* * *

.

Naruto estaba en la cama del hospital todo vendado. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, bajo sus manos tenia la banda rayada – como si fuera un renegado – de Sasuke. Estaba triste, primero Sakura su mejor amiga y ahora Sasuke su mejor amigo-hermano y rival. No pudo hacer nada para que Sakura se quedara y no pudo detener a Sasuke para que no se fuera.

.

Kakashi miraba a Naruto con preocupación. El había creído que diciéndole aquellas cosas a Sasuke tal vez reflexionaría, pero se equivocó, se confió. Había estado pensando en que Sakura tal vez fuera con Orochimaru, si era así, no le extrañaba el porque Sasuke se había ido también. Sabía mejor que nadie que Sasuke no se concentraba si no sabía como estaba Sakura – lo supo desde el examen chunin –

.

**-¿Qué vamos hacer sensei?-** pregunto débilmente Naruto.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer tu, Naruto?-** pregunto el.

.

Pero justo cuando iba a responder entraron Tsunade e Ino por la puerta. La primera seria y la segunda tenía una mirada decidida.

.

**-Vengo a decirles algo-** habló la Hokage.

**-¿De que se trata?-** pregunto Kakashi.

**-Es sobre Haruno Sakura-** respondió Tsunade.

**-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Le ha pasado algo?-** pregunto Naruto desesperado.

**-Al parecer Haruno Sakura no se encuentra con Orochimaru-** respondió una voz masculina que venia de la ventana, Jiraiya.

**-¿Entonces no esta con Orochimaru?-** se pregunto Kakashi.

**-****Pero eso es… imposible-** murmuro Naruto que había pensado lo mismo que Kakashi. Que Sakura estuviera con Orochimaru.

**-¿Pero si no esta con Orochimaru, entonces…?-** pregunto Kakashi.

**-No lo se, al parecer el clan Haruno eran muy buenos, ella no es la excepción-** comento Jiraiya.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?-** pregunto Tsunade.

**-Los buscaré, no me rendiré-** respondió después de varios segundos, Tsunade sonrió al igual que Kakashi y Jiraiya.

**-Yo también-** habló Ino por primera vez, todos la miraron-** Yo me prometí que haría volver a Sakura, no te dejaré ese peso a ti solo-** Naruto sonrió.

**-Es una promesa-** dijo Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba en lo que parecía una cueva. Había llegado la hora de salir de una vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacia un año y medio que se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabía que Orochimaru la buscaba y que obviamente no la había encontrado. No por nada era del clan Haruno. También sabía que Orochimaru había considerado la opción de quedarse con su cuerpo en vez de el de Sasuke y eso de alguna forma la asqueaba, el no podía quedarse con su cuerpo, debía quedarse el de Sasuke. Itachi le había dicho que ella era tan fuerte como él y que podría absorberlo – Sasuke también – aunque claro para eso aun faltaban dos años.

.

Había llegado el día de dejarse "atrapar" por Orochimaru, aunque debía admitirlo, necesitaba de su poder – no su poder exactamente – si no las enseñanzas de Kabuto como nin-medico. Porque según lo que Itachi le había dicho, Orochimaru lo que más le enseñaría seria; Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu y lo más importante a controlar sus emociones en la batalla. Ella todo eso ya lo había aprendido, cuando apenas tenía siete años consiguió hacer los jutsu de agua de su clan, y con nueve años el Genjutsu ya lo dominaba en cuanto a Taijutsu era buena, era rápida además de inteligente, fue el genio del clan.

.

Cuando pasó lo de la masacre, supo que tenía una extraña enfermedad proveniente del corazón. Sabía que al igual que Itachi le quedaban unos años. Cuando estuvo en el hospital en la hoja sabía que no había despertado por eso, si se forzaba demasiado podría acelerar el proceso y moriría antes. Por eso fue que se fue de la aldea – a parte de la promesa – si se quedaba allí, entre las misiones y entrenamientos acabaría matándola antes de tiempo. Además tenía la sospecha de que Tsunade se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No tenía miedo de morir, de hecho eso era lo que esperaba. Había superado ese miedo hacia mucho tiempo.

.

Quitó esos pensamientos con brusquedad de su cabeza. Se encontraba en la cima de una villa aparentemente abandonada. Miró a los alrededores, no había nadie. Itachi hacía ya un tiempo que no la acompañaba, para no causar sospechas por parte de Akatsuki. No pasaron ni dos horas que ya tenía a Kabuto detrás de si.

.

**-Vaya, por fin te encuentro Sakura-san-** le dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa hipócrita.

**-Hmp-** respondió ella, sin mirarlo si quiera.

**-Hace ****un año que te estoy buscando-** continuó-** Orochimaru-sama te espera-**

**-Hn, ****no necesito su poder-** habló Sakura con la voz fría.

**-¿Estás segura?-** preguntó el.

.

Sakura percibió un tono burlesco en su voz, y retuvo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre el y matarlo allí mismo.

.

**-Iré-** dijo de repente Sakura mirándolo al fin, Kabuto la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción conteniendo un escalofrío, la mirada de esa chica le daba miedo, incluso más que la de Sasuke-** Necesito tus conocimientos de medicina, nada más-** aclaró.

**-Pensaba que ya sabías de medicina-** dijo el un poco desconcertado.

**-No lo suficiente-**mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el.

**-Bien, sígueme-**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Sasuke se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el despacho del sannin. Se preguntaba el porque lo había llamado, sabía de sobras que no quería que lo llamaran si no era algo realmente importante y dudaba que lo fuera. Estaba molesto, la ultima vez que lo llamaron había sido unas dos semana antes, diciéndole que habían encontrado a Sakura, en un principio cuando lo oyó se congeló, pero después de que su cerebro procesara la información, se dijo que eso era imposible. Si Sakura no había ido por voluntad propia, y no quería ser encontrada, era imposible que lograran encontrarla.

.

Orochimaru estaba sentado en una silla, esperando con ansias a que Kabuto le trajera a Sakura. Esa chica había estado escondida a donde sabe quien y no lograron encontrarla por más de año ¡un año! Una tortura para el sannin sinceramente. Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron despertar.

.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kabuto que venia con una sonrisa de satisfacción, detrás de el venía Sakura con el Ryuugan activado – Itachi le había dicho que lo tuviera activado siempre que estuviera con Orochimaru – y con cara de inexpresividad.

.

El corazón de Sasuke estaba que saltaba de alegría. Aunque se decía que solo era porque al fin la habían encontrado, además viva. Se fijó detalladamente en ella, no había cambiado nada, tal vez un poco más alta y el pelo algo más largo, pero nada más.

.

**-Al fin te hemos encontrado**- habló el sannin, Sakura no contestó-** Si estás aquí es que necesitas mi poder-**

**-No necesito tu poder-** hablo Sakura con frialdad y desprecio-** Necesito a Kabuto-**

**-Olvidaba ****que en el clan Haruno entrenaban a muy temprana edad-** comentó Orochimaru, Sakura frunció el ceño al nombrar a su clan.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y habló- **Se de sobras que me has estado buscando, no me hubierais encontrado si no me hubiera dejado ver-**

**-Eres buena, digna de una Haruno-** halagó Orochimaru.

**-Orochimaru-sama, ¿La entreno?-** pregunto Kabuto.

**-Si****, aunque debe haber algo que pueda enseñarte yo-** respondió.

**-Si encuentras algo, házmelo saber- **dijo.

.

Sasuke no comprendió el porque no se había sorprendido – siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de ella – Sakura no había cambiado en nada, ni su carácter tampoco. No supo si eso era bueno o era malo. Admita que quería ver a la chica que vio en el festival esa noche. No quería admitirlo pero realmente la había extrañado demasiado.

.

**-Sasuke-kun, acompáñala a su habitación- **fue lo que escucho de Orochimaru.

**-Hmp, sígueme-** ordenó Sasuke.

.

Sakura sabía muy bien que a partir de ese instante las cosas iban a cambiar. Todo iba según lo planeado, ya estaba con Orochimaru, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que llegara el momento de que la serpiente se debilitara…

.

.

.

Ambos estaban en silencio. No habían cruzado palabra desde que Orochimaru le había dicho a Sasuke que la acompañara a su habitación, ni siquiera una mirada. Sakura por un momento había creído que tal vez estaba enfadado con ella por haberse ido de esa forma, pero lo quitó de su mente, estaba hablando de un Uchiha, era imposible ¿no?-

.

Mientras Sasuke por alguna razón, sentía que si la miraba a los ojos, el muro de frialdad que había construido en el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru, se desmoronaría en segundos, por eso evitaba el contacto visual. Además parecía que Sakura era aun más fría que antes, extrañamente sus ojos aun conservaban la luz que habían adquirido cuando estaba en Konoha. Para ser sinceros en esos momentos Sasuke quería saber donde había estado durante este tiempo, pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo. Pero otra pregunta se asomó en su cabeza.

.

Sakura ya harta de que Sasuke no hablara ni siquiera la mirara – aunque no sabía porque le molestaba tanto – decidió hablar.

.

**-Estas molesto-** su voz era fría como la que utilizo con Orochimaru, Sasuke se paró al instante, algo sorprendido. Se atrevió a mirarla, encontrándose a Sakura con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

**-No-** fue lo único capaz de responder.

Sakura arqueó una ceja-** Es como si hablara conmigo misma, se que estás molesto-**

Sasuke bufo molesto-** No lo estoy-**

Sakura lo miro atentamente-** Has crecido- ** dijo de repente.

**-Tienes cambios de humo****r-** dijo Sasuke.

Sakura suspiro**- Orochimaru no es de mi confianza, nada más-**

**-Te marchaste por esa promesa ¿Verdad?- **dijo de repente Sasuke, se maldijo por no pensarlo antes, Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa, luego bajó la mirada al ver que el lo confirmaba.

**-Como…-** Sasuke lo sabía.

Al ver que para Sakura eso era que nadie debía saber, la respuesta vino sola-** Es como si hablara conmigo mismo-**

**-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?**-pregunto Sakura y aunque no lo demostrara estaba temerosa.

**-No, sabes que no soy hablador, pero te advierto algo Sakura-** dijo el en tono serio, ella lo miró-** Quiero que me cuentes, el motivo de la promesa-** tenía la sensación de que si hallaba el motivo de esa promesa, sabría algo más de Sakura, algo verdaderamente importante.

**-Tal vez lo sepas, en unos años- **le respondió Sakura-** Es largo de explicar- **murmuro luego.

**-Hmp-** se giró para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

.

Porque Itachi también había hecho una promesa, la de cuidar a Sakura, y estando con Orochimaru era lo mejor.

.

* * *

**¡Aqui está! ¿Les gustó? Ahmm, debo aclarar unas cuantas cosas, creo... Sakura creo que se va de la aldea con trece años y Sasuke con trece y medio, cuando se reencuentran tienen - Sakura catorce y medio y Sasuke catorece - ¿Os esperabais que Sakura se fuera con Orochimaru? La verdad es que cuando creé la idea en mi mente, quería que Sakura fuera con Akatsuki, pero luego me dije... se supone que deben pasar al menos más tiempo juntos y ahí lo dejé. ¿Os esperabais que Itachi tuviera una relación con Nayumi? Yo sí**, **XD**. **¿Mencioné en algun momento que Sakura e Itachi están enfermos? Bueno de Itachi creo que ya era de esperar, pero, ¿Sakura? Por eso su chakra estaba tan irregular.**

**El proximo capitulo ya van a salir cuando son mayores. Jojojo la muerte del Sanin está a la vuelta de la esquina. **

**Así que... ¡espero sus magnificos Reviews!**

**.  
**

**NOS LEÉMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**.**

**.  
**


	15. La muerte del Sannin

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**15****- LA MUERTE DEL SANNIN**

* * *

**.  
**

Dos años han pasado.

.

Sasuke miró el campo esparcidos de shinobis caídos, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción en su pecho.

.

-**No mataste a ninguno-** reflexionó Orochimaru- **Eres demasiado compasivo-**

**-Ellos no son a quien quiero matar-** dijo él sin rodeos.

.

Era cierto. ¿Por qué matar a alguien en un simple ejercicio de entrenamiento? Sus atacantes estaba inconciente, podría matarlos si quisiera, pero eso no tendría sentido, el golpe mortal en ese momento no significaría absolutamente nada.

.

**-Si no eres despiadado, nunca ganarás contra Itachi-** comentó Orochimaru.

.

Sasuke no dijo nada, envainó su espada y caminó de regreso hacia la entrada de la guarida subterránea. Al parecer Orochimaru no veía la diferencia entre matar a un simple ejército en algún ejercicio de entrenamiento y matar al asesino de su familia.

.

La base en la que se quedaban era mucho más pequeña que cualquiera de las demás, y cualquier entrenamiento debía tomar lugar sobre tierra. Sasuke pasó de largo a Kabuto mientras entraba, ignorando la desagradable sonrisa en el rostro del medico.

.

Abrió la sólida puerta de madera de su habitación, y se fue directamente al baño. Abrió la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua fría lo golpearan. Había llegado la hora. La hora de matar a Orochimaru. Hacía tiempo que lo tenía planeado.

.

Salió de la ducha colocándose una toalla alrededor a su cintura y la otra en su cabeza. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama, secándose en el trayecto. Se vistió y después de limpiar su espada y mirar el filo de esta, la enfundo. Con eso, abandonó la habitación.

.

Sabía que no podía haber cogido mejor momento para atacar. Sabía que su cuerpo ya estaba desgastado y lo único que mantenía bien de salud era las medicinas de Kabuto. Pero en una batalla… él sannin no estaría ni cerca de su nivel habitual.

.

Se paró justo fuera de la puerta de Orochimaru. Agradeció mentalmente de que Kabuto no estuviera allí, ya que solo percibía un rastro de chakra. Enviar su espada relámpago a través de la madera y sentir un destello de chakra y la sensación del golpe vibrando a través de la espada hacia su mano, le dijo que había acertado.

.

**-¿Quién está ahí?-** fue el gruñido de Orochimaru dentro de la habitación, y Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción.

.

Cortó la puerta en pedazos y entró por los escombros. Sasuke sospechaba que Orochimaru sabía que él nunca habría accedido a darle su cuerpo obedientemente, cuados notó que en sus ojos no había sorpresa de que lo estuviera atacando.

.

Sonrió, sintiendo el sello de maldición comenzando a aparecer en su cuerpo. Ganaría – ¡él sabía que lo haría!

.

Era más fuerte que Orochimaru.

.

* * *

.

Había apuñalado a Orochimaru y acabado con él en cuestión de minutos… pero una serpiente había emergido de su boca mientras Orochimaru tomaba su verdadera forma, abandonando su cuerpo sobre la cama. Por eso ahora mismo miraba a esa serpiente blanca que torcía su boca con desprecio hacia él.

.

No parecía una serpiente realmente, no tenía escamas reales, parecía estar compuesta por las cabezas de otras serpientes. Su rostro parecía se más humano, con cabello negro sobre su cabeza y múltiples filas de dientes afilados. Parecía que su cuerpo había sido el primero en trasformar.

.

La serpiente siseó y bajó en picada hacia él.

.

Sasuke saltó en el aire para evitar la estocada de Orochimaru, pero las serpientes que componían su cuerpo se alargaron de pronto, y un par de ellas se retorcieron en el aire hacia él.

.

Las decapitó antes de siquiera tocar a tierra cuando desenvainó su espada.

.

Sasuke envainó su espada y sacó sus brazos de sus amplias mangas, quitándose su camisa y dándole espacio a su cuerpo para transformarse cuando el sannin bufó como una serpiente enfurecida, e inmediatamente el resto de las serpientes se alargaron, una espesura de gruesos y ondulantes cuerpos, y dientes parecidos a agujas se arrojaron hacia él.

.

Las serpientes lo enrollaron como lazos… y se reventaron cuando el sello maldito envolvió su cuerpo y unas gruesas alas como garras brotaron de sus omoplatos.

.

Con su velocidad reducida por la sorpresa, Orochimaru no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Sasuke partiera su cuerpo limpiamente en tres partes, sangre oscura salpicó el piso. La serpiente se petrificó, se sacudió… y cayó tendida sin vida en un charco de fluido carmesí.

.

Sasuke parpadeó hacia el cuerpo mientras el sello de maldición retrocedía. ¿Eso era todo? Orochimaru debió estar al límite de su resistencia, para haber sido derrotado tan rápidamente.

.

Sasuke dio un profundo respiro… y sintió un espasmo en sus músculos como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese traspasado su cuerpo. Tosió, doblando una rodilla cuando sus músculos siguieron brincando y temblando como si una gran cantidad de arañas avanzaran lentamente bajo su piel.

.

Y peor aun… lentamente estaba perdiendo sensibilidad en sus dedos y pies.

.

La serpiente, supuestamente muerta, se movió, su cabeza se levantó para acercarse a él una vez más- **Los fluidos del cuerpo de estas serpientes blancas contienen un veneno paralizante que se vaporiza cuando es expuesto al aire-**

.

La boca de la serpiente estaba abierta, revelando unas encías rojas y una lengua… pero la garganta era un agujero negro, un enorme abismo de nada.

.

**-No puedo ser destruido-** siseó Orochimaru- **Tus jutsus no son nada contra mí. Tu cuerpo es mío… ¿Me pregunto si Sakura-**_**chan**_** será capaz de notar la diferencia?-**

.

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula, mirando a la serpiente. Extrañamente, no sentía ni una pizca de miedo – Si eso iba a ser una batalla mental… entonces Orochimaru no tenía ninguna esperanza. Cualquier truco que intentara usar para absorberlo, el Sharingan lo destruiría.

.

* * *

.

Cualquiera que fuese el lugar donde Sasuke estaba, era muy oscuro. No podía ver más que unos pocos pies frente a él, y el piso parecía estar hecho de una sustancia blanda casi parecida a la carne.

.

Era, como si hubiese sido tragado vivo.

.

¿Qué demonios era ese lugar?

.

**-Esta es una dimensión alterna dentro de mí…-** fue la voz de Orochimaru detrás de él.

.

Sasuke se giró. Una porción de extraña tierra carnosa brotaba hacia arriba, una parte de la masa torcida se rompió, para revelar el rostro de Orochimaru.

.

**-Aquí es donde hago el ritual de transferencia de alma-** siseó, con su grotesca lengua colgando de su boca.

.

Al instante, Sasuke percibió los mismos rollos, que parecían tejidos, que el sannin había hecho surgir de su propio cuerpo, y entendió que esos – de alguna forma – representaban el alma de Orochimaru, tratando de absorber la suya.

.

Pero el corazón de la transferencia era un genjutsu, una ilusión que engañaba la mente y la adormecía en un estado de desesperación, de miedo, de debilidad.

.

Y ningún genjutsu había resistido al Sharingan.

.

Mientras la masa que era Orochimaru avanzaba hacia él, Sasuke utilizó su propia voluntad en el mundo a su alrededor, curvándolo y torciéndolo hasta volverlo, no un refugio para Orochimaru, sino un arma contra él. Vio que el entendimiento dilataba los ojos del sannin mientras que los rollos que fueron hechos para envolver al Uchiha, comenzaron a sepultarlo a él.

.

Y Sasuke supo que había ganado.

.

Sasuke salió de la habitación después de estar unos segundos mirando el lugar. No se sorprendió de ver a Kabuto a fuera, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo.

.

El medico miraba a Sasuke como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes.

.

**-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó Kabuto.

.

Sasuke se detuvo, dando media vuelta hacia el hombre mayor.

.

**-¿Tu quién crees que soy?-** dijo Sasuke, con el más tenue rastro de una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

.

Kabuto se puso rígido por un momento

.

**-Orochimaru está muerto…-** dijo Kabuto débilmente, parpadeando con fuerza y luciendo lo suficientemente pálido como si Sasuke hubiese usado un genjutsu en él- **Pero no… esto es…-**

**-Lo absorbí-** sonrió Sasuke con satisfacción.

.

Y después reanudó su marcha

.

* * *

.

Itachi desde su posición miraba el atardecer que extrañamente estaba de un color anaranjado dándole un toque rojo. Kisame que estaba más adelante le hizo volver a la realidad preguntándole que pasaba a lo que el simplemente negó. Sin embarro Itachi sabía que algo había pasado, y ese algo tenía que ver con su Otouto y con Orochimaru. Lo que si ese algo realmente existía solo significaba que: Orochimaru había muerto y que Sasuke empezaba a moverse.

.

Al mismo tiempo Jiraiya, Naruto y Tsunade miraban, desde diferentes lugares, el cielo percibiendo también ese algo que les decía que había pasado algo importante. Cunado el viento dio de cara a Naruto supo que era algo relacionado con Sasuke y Orochimaru por el olor a sangre que había percibido de alguna manera.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke había esperado al día siguiente para bajar hacía los niveles inferiores, había pensado que sería mejor caminar de día que de noche y ahora cruzaba a zancadas los contenedores llenas de agua, deteniéndose finalmente frente a uno.

.

**-Así que, eres tú-** dijo la extraña voz masculina. Una voz que parecía venir desde adentro del contenedor – del agua misma- **Entonces, derrotaste a Orochimaru…-**

-**Si-** sonrió Sasuke con satisfacción, con el más leve toque de arrogancia en su voz- **Y aun más importante, voy a sacarte de ahí-**

.

Su espada destelló, partiendo el cristal y dejando que el agua saliera precipitadamente hacia el piso.

.

El agua no parecía comportándose como el agua normal lo haría. Las orillas del gran charco palpitaron, y unas ondas se extendieron a través del líquido mientras que la cabeza y hombros de un hombre se elevaban de ella.

.

**-Suigetsu, eres el primero-** dijo Sasuke- **Ven conmigo-**

**-¿Yo, el primero?**- el hombre, – Suigetsu – preguntó- **¿Así que habrá otros…?-**

**-Llevaré a Juugo de los cuarteles centrales del Norte y a Karin de los cuarteles centrales del Sur-** continuó el Uchiha

**-Tu elección de compañeros de equipo es absurda, Sasuke-** dijo Suigetsu sin rodeos- **No me llevo muy bien con ellos-**

**-No tienes porque llevarte bien con ellos, solo colaborar- **dijo fríamente.

.

En un parpadeo, Suigetsu estuvo detrás de Sasuke, con su dedo índice presionando la cabeza de Sasuke en una evidente amenaza.

.

**-Dejemos unas cosas en claro, ¿bien?-** habló Suigetsu arrastrando las palabras- **No estás a cargo solo porque derrotaste a Orochimaru. Todos estaban tras de él – alguien estaba obligado a matarlo tarde o temprano… tu solo tuviste más oportunidades que el resto de nosotros-**

**-¿Cuál es tu punto?-** preguntó Sasuke, pareciendo aburrido.

**-Que ahora yo tengo la ventaja-** sonrió Suigetsu abiertamente, poco después alejó su dedo de la cabeza de Sasuke-** ¡Solo jugaba! – He oído rumores sobre tu fuerza desde hace tiempo-** siguió Suigetsu.- **¿Tu equipo fue el que derrotó al gran Momochi Zabuza, cierto?- **pregunto.

**-Hmp- **Sasuke encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

**-¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿No vendrá con nosotros?****-** pregunto el de alguna forma divertido, Sasuke le miró amenazadoramente.

-**Ella está con Karin- **respondió secamente.

Suigetsu rió en silencio- **Iré contigo. Pero antes de ir por los demás, ¿Podemos hacer una parada rápida? Hay un sitio al que tengo que ir-**

.

Sasuke encogió los hombros, y Suigetsu tomó eso como que no le importaba.

.

* * *

.

Ambos iban en silencio. Sasuke intentando no pensar en nada, pero le era casi imposible. Se estaban dirigiendo donde el equipo 7 hizo su primera misión fuera de la aldea de la hoja. Pronto estuvieron al Gran Puente de Naruto. Sintió que los recuerdos lo golpeaban.

.

Cuando él y Naruto se enfrentaron a Haku, cuando él protegió a Naruto, cuando él pensó que había muerto y que al despertar vio a Sakura curándolo…

.

_Sakura…_

.

Suigetsu podría decir que estaba algo confuso. Se había detenido porque Sasuke lo había hecho. Lo había visto mirando el letrero, incluso su expresión podría decir que era… afectuosa.

.

**-¿Qué pasa contigo?-** Preguntó Suigetsu, tomando otro sorbo de agua

**-No es nada-** dijo Sasuke- **Vamos-**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**-Aquí es-** dijo Sasuke, señalando las tumbas que el Equipo 7 había construido hacía tantos años.

.

Suigetsu sonrió, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la gigantesca espada con impaciencia. La sacó del piso, levantándola en sus manos como si verificara el peso de la espada- **Es bastante pesada…-**

**-¿Crees poder llevarla?-** pregunto cuando vio el temblor de sus músculos

**-Las espadas de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla son transmitidas de generación en generación. Entrené para poder reunirlas algún día-** relató Suigetsu, sujetando una gruesa correa alrededor de la espada

**-Hmp-**

**-Bien, marchémonos-** dijo al final- **¿El más cercano primero, verdad?-**

**.**

* * *

.

**¡Cachín!**

**¿Os esperabais que fuera Sasuke el que matara a Orochi-serpiente?** **La verdad es que quería que fuera Sakura quien lo matara-absorviera, pero luego me dije; se supone que Sasuke necesita el sello maldito más adelante y así lo hice. **

**Aclaro que Sasuke va vestido igual que en Shippuden, y que tiene ahora dieciseis años un poco más. Sakura no ha salido, ella esta en la guarida sur con Karin, ya se verá porque. Y en el próximo capitulo por fin se verá quien mató a la hermana de Sakura**, **y la promesa que hizo Itachi**.

.

**Dejen Reviews ¿si?**

**¡Nos leémos en el próximo capítulo!**

**.**

**.-**


	16. Cambios

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**16- CAMBIOS**

* * *

**.  
**

_Ella estaba aturdida, mirando a la persona que tenía delante de ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Haruno Nayumi estaba delante de ella mirándola con expresión seria pero las dos sabían que estaba también aterrada. Ambas sabían que la aldea - al menos el consejo - no era lo que muchos creían. Una prueba de ello era lo que Haruno Nayumi le acababa de contar. Sabía la gran parte de la historia, por no decir toda y sabía que ya nada podía hacer, de hecho muy en el fondo sabía que algo así pasaría pero nunca quiso verlo. _

_.  
_

_Nayumi era su hermana, hermana mayor por cinco años, siempre la había admirado y cuando ella empezó a trabajar con el clan y también con el consejo, - de forma secreta, solo el Hokage sabía - Nayumi parecía que la cuidaba aun más que antes. Nunca le había mentido, Nayumi era una persona honesta, jamás había mentido a nadie por eso cunado Sakura había empezado a ser parte del clan, ella misma le contó todo lo necesario. Por eso ella sabía que tanto el clan Haruno y el clan Uchiha debían ser masacrados._

.

_Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, de hecho nadie lo estaba. Pero sabía que ese hombre, Danzou no permitiría que hubiera supervivientes. Por eso cuando Nayumi dio el informe de lo que su clan quería hacer, un golpe de estado con el clan Uchiha decidieron eliminarlos. Por supuesto que Danzou ordenó que fueran Nayumi junto con Itachi quienes lo hicieran. No tuvieron más que aceptar si al menos querían que Sasuke viviera. Pero Nayumi al enterarse de que Sakura también debía morir rechazó la misión. _

.

_El consejo había decidido que Nayumi debía morir al no acatar su misión. Pero el consejo la mataba por precaución a que en un futuro algo les pasara. Habían decidido que en un mes ella moriría, también que el clan Haruno sería masacrado en un año ya que sería sospechoso que dos de los grandes clanes fueran extinguidos en una misma noche. Pero ella ahora acababa de enterarse de lo que pasaba ya que Nayumi no se lo había contado hasta ahora. Por eso estaba aturdida, casi en shock._

.

_**-¿Por qué?-**__preguntó ella débilmente._

_**-Porque quiero que vivas. Sakura queda un año no todo está perdido.- **__respondió mirando a su pequeña hermana con dolor._

_**-Entonces… Itachi-san también… el no será capaz de matar a Sasuke-kun, el lo adora...-**_

_**-Sakura... Itachi… Itachi hará que Sasuke lo odie, para luego él matarlo-**__Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_**-Pero… el no… el no querrá esto, eres su novia, es su hermano, no puede, ¡No puede!**__- __protestó ella llorando de nuevo._

_**-Lo sé, yo rechacé la misión por que sabía que no podría matarte. Ahora Sakura...- **__titubeó, no sabía como decirle aquello-__**Escúchame Sakura, esto es importante-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Tú sabes todo acerca del clan, como también lo que planeábamos hacer-**__ella asintió-__**sabes que alguien nos descubrió y que se lo ha contado al consejo. Ahora quiere deshacerse de mí, lo hará, no podemos hacer nada, pero tu Sakura… aun tienes tiempo, queda un año- **__Sakura sabía de que hablaba._

_**-¿Cuándo será?-**__preguntó_

_**-Un mes.- **__Nayumi se puso de pie._

_**-¿Quién será?-**_

_**-…-**__No sabía si contestarle, pero ella tenía el derecho de saberlo y así se lo dijo-__**… …-**_

_Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada, eso... eso no era posible... no podía serlo-__** ¿Por que? ¿Por que el? El no…-**__Sakura abrió los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo y se levanto algo furiosa-__** Fue el**__** ¿**__**no? ¡Danzo es quien quiere que lo haga!-**_

.

_Decir que la Haruno mayor estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. Nunca en los años que Sakura tiene uso de razón y habla, nunca la había oído gritar. Ella era inteligente, saber que había sido Danzo el que le ordenó a Itachi hacer su 'misión' no era un secreto. No para Sakura._

.

.

_Y ahora era noche de luna llena. En un lado de la aldea, se encontraban únicamente las personas que sabían aquello. El consejo, Sakura era retenida por el Hokage, ella lloraba, incluso llegaba a gritar. El consejo estaba a un lado mirando sin importarles realmente, pero Danzo incluso parecía disfrutar de eso._

.

_**-No me parece bien- **__dijo el Hokage._

_**-Se debe hacer, no queremos problemas**__**-**__la consejera le respondió._

.

_Esos malditos consejeros habían hecho venir a Sakura. La miró, ella la miraba como diciéndole que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, pero que no se fuera. __Y solo pudo __sonreírle. Miró__ a la persona que tenía delante, que la miraba con angustia. Una persona no más de trece años que perfectamente pasaría por un hombre... pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran carmesí. _

.

.

_Uchiha Itachi estaba allí._

.

.

_No solo debía matar a su clan esa noche si no a la persona que más amaba._

.

_**-Itachi- **__el la miró-__** Cuídala-**__le pidió._

_**-Lo prometo-**__el alzó la espada Anbu que tenía, ella cerró los ojos esperando a que llegara el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un Itachi con la mano alzada los ojos cerrados y con una mueca de angustia._

.

_Ella sonrió y se acercó más a el, sus manos se posaron en sus mejillas. El abrió los ojos ante el contacto, encontrándose con sus ojos jade mirándole con amor._

.

_-__**Te amo-**__ entonces ella lo besó._

.

_El último beso que se darían._

.

_Se separaron. _

.

_**-Yo también- **__susurró, ella dio un paso atrás._

_**-Hazlo-**__dijo, Itachi miró al consejo, a Danzou que tenía una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro – lucho contra el impulso de lanzársele allí mismo – miró al Hokage que a pesar de que estaban algo apartados podía ver algunas lagrimas y por último miró a Sakura._

.

_Sakura… esa niña, sabía que sufriría en un futuro. Mucho__ más de lo que ya sufría ahora. _

.

_Entonces su vista volvió al frente. Alzó la mano con la katana y…_

.

Sakura se levantó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos, respirando agitadamente. Había tenido de nuevo ese sueño. Llevaba unos días – noches – soñando con lo mismo. Una de sus manos se posó en su frente, encontrándose con que estaba sudada. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, su mano se dirigió allí al instante. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba llorando. Había llorado en el sueño. Había estado años sin hacerlo, desde que tenía nueve, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana, le hería.

.

Se secó los rastros de lágrimas al sentir pasos hacía donde se encontraba. Respiró profundamente y puso su habitual cara de inexpresividad. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una chica pelirroja, se veía algo agitada.

.

Por lo que estaba viendo ya era de día, ya que podía ver la luz del día, a pesar de estar bajo tierra.

.

**-Karin-** llamó a la chica.

**-Sakura he oído un grito, ¿Estás bien?-** pregunto ella con preocupación a la vez que entraba en la habitación.

.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. ¿Había gritado? Eso ya se le salía de las manos. Siempre tenía pesadillas, pero nunca llegaba a gritar en ellas.

.

**-Estoy bien, ¿Hay algo más?-** pregunto ella levantándose de donde estaba y empezando a caminar hacía la puerta.

Karin la miró algo desconfiada, pero sabía como era ella, no le diría nada-** Están llegando- **

**-Bien. Voy a ducharme, si llegan ya sabes que hacer-** se retiro de la habitación.

.

Karin parecía algo sorprendida, acababa de ver… ¿rastros de lágrimas? Ella sabía que Sakura no dormía bien, que tenía pesadillas, pero nunca, nunca en el tiempo en el que ella estaba allí – que era bastante – la había visto llorar, si quiera mostrar alguna emoción o alguna cosa. Sabía que era peor que Sasuke en eso. Finalmente se convenció de que debió ser su imaginación.

.

* * *

.

**-Así que… ¿Por qué reúnes un equipo?-** preguntó Suigetsu, caminando por el agua al lado de Sasuke.

.

Al final salieron por la mañana ya que Suigetsu se había entretenido porque según él tenía hambre a lo que a Sasuke le parecía más una excusa para ver 'chicas lindas' a lo que las apodaba 'chicas realmente fastidiosas', pero en fin que se había detenido para que el 'tiburón' como lo nombraba Sasuke en su mente, comiera sus tan preciados yogures. Habían quedado de hospedarse en cualquier lugar para poder descansar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que él sol se estaba poniendo, y así lo hicieron. Y ahora estaban caminando en medio del agua dirigiéndose hacia los cuarteles centrales del sur.

.

Sasuke lo miró- **Tengo un objetivo. Y hay una mejor posibilidad de alcanzar ese objetivo con un pequeño equipo-**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué Karin?-** preguntó Suigetsu- **Ella es totalmente devota a Orochimaru, antes manipuló mi cuerpo, y no tenía exactamente la actitud más encantadora…- **parecía dolido ante eso.

**-Es cierto que hay muchos otros fuertes shinobi que pudieran ser manejados más fácilmente, pero necesito sus habilidades únicas-** respondió Sasuke.

**-Bueno, en eso te doy la razón-**

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una pequeña y rocosa isla, a los lados parecían haber tumbas, señal que algunos prisioneros intentaron escapar. Se pararon delante de una puerta enorme metálica.

.

**-Tu también tienes una-** dijo refiriéndose a la espada al notar la mirada de Sasuke.

**-No es la ocasión-** respondió el.

Suigetsu cogió su espada acercándose más a la puerta-** Ábrete sésamo-** dijo a la vez que alzaba la espada y cortaba la puerta.

.

Caminaron, en esa guarida había celdas – unas grandes celdas que recubrían el corredor, reforzadas con gruesas barras de acero. Pero al parecer se habían encargado de liberarlos – cosa de Sakura – fue lo que pensó Sasuke.

.

Se detuvo al ver que delante de ellos había una chica con brillante cabello rojo y lentes.

.

**-Ella tenía razón después de todo-** dijo Karin

**-Lo sabía-** confirmó Sasuke con su habitual tono frío de voz.

**-Seguidme-** ordenó.

.

Karin se giró y caminó por el corredor. Abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba al final y entraron, ambos hombres se sentaron sobre un pequeño sillón en una esquina de la habitación.

.

**-¿Sakura no está aquí?-** preguntó Suigetsu al no ver a Sakura.

**-Vendrá en seguida-** respondió ella mirando la puerta, con preocupación.

**-¿Ha pasado algo?-** pregunto Sasuke al parecer notando su preocupación, pero mostrándose indiferente

**-No, nada- **mintió, estaba segura que si contaba algo, Sakura se pondría furiosa.

.

Sasuke no insistió. Se preguntaba que tan había cambiado Sakura. Siempre había sabido que Sakura estaba por delante de el – aunque nunca lo admitiría – y dudaba realmente que eso hubiera cambiado.

.

Cuando ella le había dicho que se iría en otra base, el en un principio se opuso. Pero al final Sakura acabó yéndose.

.

El había crecido, físicamente, mentalmente y emocionalmente. Ya no se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento. Era más alto llegando a medir metro sesenta y ocho, era más guapo eso no había cambiado, se había dado cuenta en el país de las olas que las mujeres seguían detrás de el, y su vestimenta también había cambiado.

.

**-¿Hay algún cambio en ella?-** escucho que preguntaba Suigetsu.

**-¿Por qué la pregunta?- **Karin le miró.

**-Bueno, pues porque, la última vez que la vi no era precisamente habladora-**

**-Entonces no ha cambiado, sigue igual-** respondió- **Tal vez peor-** murmuró después.

.

Pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una pelirosa, mirándolos sin expresión alguna. Ella también había crecido físicamente, llegaba a medir metro sesenta y cuatro, su cuerpo había cambiado notablemente, era más bonita sin duda. Había dejado crecer su pelo de nuevo, llegándole hasta la cintura, que ahora le caía en cascada por su espalda.

.

Sakura llevaba puesto un top rojo que le llegaba sobre el ombligo, dejaba el descubierto su cintura, y un escote no muy pronunciado que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, en la parte de atrás el circulo Haruno estaba impreso aunque no se veía, su largo pelo lo tapaba. Tenía unas mangas largas, también llevaba una falda roja y negra que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y unos shorts de malla que no llegaban a verse mucho, el circulo Haruno estaba impreso en un lado de la falda entrelazado con otro más pequeño. Finalmente de calzado llevaba unas botas con algo de tacón que le llegaban justo por debajo la rodilla. Llevaba una espada detrás junto a su estuche de armas y las manos las tenía resguardadas en unos guantes negros que le llegaban por debajo los codos.

.

Desde la vista de Sasuke, sin duda, estaba hermosa y notaba que había cambiado. Desde luego Sakura siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Sus ojos, como los había extrañado, aunque de nuevo parecían dos pozos sin fondo, sus labios, sus carnosos labios como deseaba poder… Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos. ¡Por Kami! Estaba allí para 'reclutarla' no para poder fantasear.

.

**-Nos vamos-** escucho la voz de Sakura, que no había cambiado nada. En definitiva, había vuelto la antigua Sakura, y eso no sabía si era bueno o era malo

Entonces Suigetsu silbó-** No has cambiado nada. Has crecido un poco ¿no?-**

**-Nos vamos-** dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia Sakura, e ignorando el comentario de Suigetsu que rió en silencio ante el tono tenso de su voz.

.

* * *

.

**-¿Entonces, ahora vamos por Juugo, cierto?-** dijo Suigetsu cuando recorrieron su camino a la superficie, una vez más- **¿Eso significa más caminata?-**

-**¡¿Juugo?**- gritó Karin- **Nunca me dijiste que ibais a incluir a ese tipo en el equipo-**

**-No me preguntaste- **respondió Sakura tranquilamente.

-**Sabéis que si vamos a la guarida del Norte, estaremos muertos en el segundo en que entremos-** declaró Karin, sin rodeos.

**-Sólo lo conozco por mapas-** admitió Suigetsu- **¿Realmente es tan peligroso?-**

-**¡Ese lugar, era el sitio principal para experimentación humana!-** escupió la pelirroja.

**-No es tan peligroso como parece-** respondió Sakura, empezando a caminar por el agua.

**-¿Has estado allí?-** pregunto Sasuke siguiéndole el paso.

**-Si-** respondió sin mirarlo.

.

* * *

.

Fue en un cañón donde Suigetsu demandó un descanso.

.

**-¡Eres patético!-** gruñó Karin- **Aún hay un largo camino a la guarida Norte-**

.

Sakura se sentó en una roca, lejos de ellos, ignorando las discusiones de Karin y Suigetsu. Sabía que pronto todo acabaría, al menos la venganza de Sasuke – aunque apenas comenzaba sus movimientos – debía decir que él había cambiado bastante, era más alto y guapo – para tener dieciséis años – era todo un adonis. Sus ojos seguían siendo atrayentes – había evitado mirarle directamente para no embobarse – porque quisiera o no era una chica y no negaba que Sasuke era muy atractivo. Y todo ese asunto del pecho medio desnudo… Y el había sido su primer beso y se hubieran besado de nuevo en ese festival de no ser por esa interrupción. ¡El había sido su primer beso!

.

Sakura acabó dándose un golpe mental por andar pensando en esas cosas.

.

**-Suigetsu… ¿Por qué viajas con ellos?- **escucho que preguntaba Karin poco después.

**-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta-** encogió los hombros el hombre peliblanco- **Pero tengo mis propios planes, y necesito su ayuda-**

.

Sasuke por su parte estaba molesto. Molesto de que ni siquiera le hubiese hablado, ni siquiera una mirada. Se reprendió mentalmente por siquiera pensar en eso, se suponía que a el esas cosas no le interesaban en nada y que además debía concentrarse más en su objetivo.

.

* * *

.

-**¿En realidad qué sabes sobre Juugo, cuando dices que lo quieres en el equipo?-** preguntó Karin poco después cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

**-Sé un poco-** admitió Suigetsu- **Lo enfrenté una vez. Era muy fuerte, y tenía poderes interesantes… pero no me agradó – nunca pude adivinar qué pensaba-**

Karin roló sus ojos- **Si, pero ¿sabes por qué vino con Orochimaru?-**

Suigetsu encogió los hombros- **Tal vez porque solo está un poco tocado de la cabeza-**

-**No – quería ser rehabilitado-**

.

Sasuke y Sakura iban delante a la par, escuchando la conversación – o al menos aparentando –

.

-**¿Rehabilitado?- ** repitió Suigetsu.

Karin asintió- **Quería suprimir sus impulsos asesinos. Usualmente, esas urgencias son prácticamente inexistentes en él, pero tarde o temprano, se rompe, olvida quién es, y se convierte en un demonio cruel y furioso.-**

.

Sakura sabía de qué hablaba.

.

**-Eso era muy atrayente para Orochimaru-** continuó la pelirroja- **Usó el cuerpo de Juugo para cultivar una enzima que podía crear las mismas condiciones en los cuerpos de otros Shinobi- **le permitió asimilar eso por un momento- **¿Sabes de qué hablo?-**

.

Sakura sabía que si, y al parecer Sasuke también sabía de que hablaba ya que su mirada se habían dirigido a las marcas negras que estropeaban su piel.

.

**-El sello maldito-** continuó- **Juugo es el origen del sello maldito-**

.

* * *

.

.

**-Hey, ¿por qué no descansamos un poco?-** dijo Suigetsu, recostándose sobre la tierra.

**-¡Todo lo que haces es descansar!-** gruñó Karin- **¡Ya estamos en la base!-**

.

Suigetsu agitó una mano con desdén.

.

**-¿Es esa espada? ¿La espada es pesada, cierto? ¡Solo tira la maldita cosa para que podamos irnos!-**

.

Sakura los miró y suspiró cansada.

.

**-¡Hey!-** dijo Sasuke, tratando aparentemente de atraer su atención

.

Sakura miró en su dirección… y vio a un hombre tendido boca arriba en el piso, frente a ellos, con sus ropas hechas jirones y manchadas con sangre

.

Sasuke y Karin se dirigieron allí.

.

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** preguntó Sasuke, tan pronto como los ojos del hombre se abrieron

El hombre tosió- **Los prisioneros…-** jadeó el hombre- **Comenzaron a amotinarse…- **la visa de ese hombre se posó más atrás notando la presencia de Sakura-** Sakura-sama… ayúdenos-**

.

Sasuke la miró, notando la carecía total de preocupación. Cuando ella llegó donde estaban ellos simplemente miró el hombre tendido al suelo, pero no hizo amago de ayudarlo. Miró en la dirección donde estaba la guarida notando como un gran nivel de chakra se apresuraba hacia ellos.

.

Al parecer Sasuke también lo notó ya que se puso de pie. Una persona – una persona cuya piel era gris, que tenía cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, una plana cola arrastrándose detrás de él, y brazos extrañamente deformes dio de golpe en la tierra delante de ellos, la roca se rompió por la fuerza.

.

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?-** preguntó Suigetsu.

**-El nivel dos de la transformación del sello maldito-** le dijo Karin.

**-Hn-** Sasuke desenvainó su espada.

.

Cuando Sasuke le hirió, extrañamente la oscura tinta gris de la piel del hombre parecía retraerse, retrocediendo como si fuera aspirado por una pajilla, sus rasgos monstruosos se desvanecieron con ello. Ahora, lucía como un ser humano ordinario, sangrando en la roca.

.

Sakura se dirigió hacía ellos seguida de Karin y Suigetsu. Se detuvo al lado del hombre herido, estudiándolo, notando que Sasuke había evitado los puntos vitales.

.

**-Evité los puntos vitales.-** le informó

.

Ella asintió en un estado ausente, que en cierto modo irritó a Sasuke.

.

**-La base Norte está más adelante.-** continuó Sasuke- **Vamos.-**

**.  
**

Hicieron su recorrido lentamente hacia la guarida del Norte. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó al sentir que más adelante había algo. Cuando rodearon uno de los pilares de roca circundantes y se encontraron a sí mismos frente lo que parecía ser un ejército de monstruos.

.

**-Todos los guardias están muertos.-** respiró Karin- **Una fuga de prisión entera…-**

**-¿Cómo podremos saber cuál es Juugo?-** advirtió Suigetsu.

**-Karin, ¿Juugo está ahí?-** preguntó Sasuke, con sus ojos deslizándose a la pelirroja de pie, a su lado.

**-El no está ahí.- **Sakura fue quien respondió.

Sasuke la miró-** ¿Sabes como es él?- **Sakura asintió.

**-Karin, compruébalo.-** dijo Sakura, ella la miró sin entender-** Precaución.-**

**-Esperad un momento-** dijo ella, sus manos crearon un sello y sus ojos se cerraron-**No… él no está ahí.-**

**-¿Entonces podemos volvernos locos, verdad?-** sonrió Suigetsu, levantando su enorme espada.

**-Solo evita los puntos vitales.-** instruyó Sasuke.

**-¿De verdad eres de Konoha, no?-** rió Suigetsu disimuladamente hacia Sasuke- **Eres demasiado compasivo.-**

**.  
**

Todo lo que Sakura podía pensar ahora era que Sasuke no había cambiado en eso de matar a personas 'inocentes'.

.

* * *

.

**¡Cachín! ¿A que no esperabais que fuera Itachi el que la matara? Apuesto que no. Pero ya habeis visto - leído - que no fue por que quisiera y Sakura lo sabe. Y aquí está la promesa que Itachi le hizo a Nayumi: proteger a Sakura. Aww Itachi le dijo que la amaba. T_T Me dolió mucho tener que escribir la muerte de Nayumi y sobretodo hacer que Itachi fuera el asesino y para rematarlo que Sakura estuviera presente. ¡Maldito Danzou y los consejeros! **

**Supongo que esperabais que Sakura y Karin se llevaran mal, pero decidí hacerlo diferente, si a mi tampoco me cae bien Karin, sobretodo cuando se pone en faceta de fangirl, ¡está loca! Aunque ahora a como está el Manga me cae un poco mejor. Mira que vender a Sasuke por algo de comida, ¡Sakura nunca lo haría! ¿Verdad? Es posible que ponga los celos mas adelante. **

**¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?**

**Yo me pregunto... ¿Sakura se enbobará con los ojos de Sasuke? El tiburón es un adicto a los yogures si es así ¿Se hará del club de los "viva los yogures" como lo hicieron Sasuke - con los tomates - y Naruto - con el Ramen en su dia? ¿Dejará Sasuke de andar medio pervertido cada vez que aparece Sakura? Ya lo dicen ya, los más tímidos son los peores. Aunque en este caso los mas serios.**

.


	17. Noticias

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**17- NOTICIAS**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke, Suigetsu y Sakura estuvieran de pie entre una masa de enemigos caídos, ambos – Sasuke y Suigetsu – sonriendo, mientras envainaban sus espadas.

.

.

.

**-¡Encontré la llave!-** fue el grito de Karin desde dentro de la base, unos momentos después. Salió sujetando un pequeño aro de llaves de cobre, las que había tomado del cuerpo de un guardia.

.

.

.

Entraron a la guarida, y la primera impresión que tuvieron fue la de un hospital. La piedra estaba cortada limpiamente y con precisión, no como las toscas paredes de las otras bases en las que había estado. Y ésta, incluso tenía instaladas luces eléctricas, en intervalos frecuentes a lo largo del techo.

.

.

.

Llegaron al corredor que se cruzaba con el suyo, y ahí, Sasuke se detuvo más Sakura siguió caminando hacia el corredor izquierdo.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Es por aquí-** dijo Sakura sin dejar de caminar.

**-¿Has estado aquí antes?-** preguntó Suigetsu.

**-Un par de veces-** admitió Sakura.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-¿Así que... esta es la celda de Juugo, eh?-** dijo Suigetsu, mirando fijamente la puerta delante de él- **¿Un poco exagerado, no creen?-**

.

.

.

La puerta era de metal reforzado, con cuatro cerraduras separadas y dos cadenas que la atravesaban para mantenerla cerrada.

.

.

.

Karin usó sus llaves robadas para abrir las cerraduras una por una, mientras Sasuke quitaba las cadenas.

.

.

.

**-Entraré primero-** les dijo Sasuke

Sasuke entreabrió la puerta.

**-¡Estás muerto!-** fue el grito desde dentro.

.

.

.

Y después, un gran hombre de cabello naranja voló desde la celda, riendo mecánicamente cuando atacó violentamente a Sasuke y lo hizo estrellarse en el muro detrás de ellos. Los tres, Suigetsu, Sakura y Karin dieron un salto hacia atrás para que la lluvia de escombros no le alcanzara.

.

.

.

Sakura miraba como Sasuke estaba protegido de Juugo – parecían como dedos enormes… Sakura supo entonces que eso era la fase dos del sello maldito. El extraño aditamento empujó a Juugo hacia atrás, y Sakura vio que brotaba del hombro de Sasuke. Parecía una extraña mezcla entre un ala y una mano gigantesca.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-No quiero pelear.-** dijo Sasuke- **Quiero hablar contigo.-**

**-Él no usó ese poder cuando lo enfrenté-** reflexionó Suigetsu, con su mirada en el brazo extrañamente curvado. Una amplia sonrisa, parecida a la de un tiburón se estampó en su rostro cuando se alejó de las chicas- **Hey, Sasuke, ¿Puedo enfrentarlo?-**

**-No, Suigetsu-** dijo Sasuke.- **No vinimos aquí a pelear-**

**-¡Así que eres Suigetsu!-** rugió Juugo- **¡Te recuerdo!-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Y embistió. Suigetsu levantó su espada y la giró, la hoja chocó contra el extrañamente indestructible brazo, rebotando y expulsándola con la fuerza del golpe.

.

.

.

Sakura sabiendo que la espada de Suigetsu daría probablemente un giro completo, se acercó a Juugo situándose delante el. Con una mano en su frente y su Ryuugan mirándolo fijamente. Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que varios rollos de una serpiente estaban curvados alrededor de la espada de Suigetsu, deteniéndola en el aire a muy poca distancia.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardían con el Sharingan, y su voz fue fría y salvaje, con una decidida intención asesina saturando el aire- **¿Queréis que os mate?-**

**-¿Por que te has metido en medio?, pude haberte cortado- **pregunto Suigetsu

.

Las serpientes que sujetaban la espada de Suigetsu retrocedieron.

**.  
**

**-No vuelvas a enfrentarlo-** respondió Sakura con la voz fría, entonces se giró a Juugo notando que parpadeaba el sello maldito retrocedió, su enorme brazo se encogió a un tamaño normal cuando el matiz gris oscuro abandonó su piel. Miró a su alrededor, pareciendo confundido y desorientado como si acabara de despertar. Una especie de aterrorizada comprensión se asentó sobre su rostro, y corrió de regreso a su celda con un grito, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

**-¡Cierren con llave!-** les gritó- **¡Cierren con llave!-**

**-Vine aquí para liberarte-** llamó Sasuke a través de la puerta- **Ven conmigo-**

**-¡No quiero matar a más personas!-** fue la angustiada respuesta- **¡No me dejes salir… simplemente déjame solo!-**

**-Orochimaru está muerto-** dijo Sasuke sin rodeos- **Esta base se derrumbará. Si te quedas aquí, morirás-**

**-¡No me importa!-**

**.  
**

Sakura se dirigió hacía la puerta y la abrió.

**.  
**

**-Juugo- **llamó la chica sin moverse de la puerta- **Ven con nosotros-**

.

Juugo que estaba en la pared la miró. Esa voz… esa forma de hablar… solo conocía a una persona así.

**.  
**

**-Una vez te dije que te sacaría de aquí-** continuó Sakura, mirándolo.

**-¿Sakura?-** pregunto el-** Entonces el es…-**

.

Juugo se levantó, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre pelinegro que estaba parado en la entrada de su celda, al lado de Sakura.

.

Sasuke al ver que el hombre rubio le miraba – y que al parecer Sakura conocía – decidió darle un ligero empujón para que el hombre tomara su decisión.

**.  
**

**-Nosotros seremos tu jaula- **dijo con suavidad.

.

Ese hombre le podía parecer de todo menos violento – bajo circunstancias normales – Sakura no pudo evitar que en sus ojos se instalara un pequeño asombro por las palabras de Sasuke.

.

Entonces Juugo se acerco a ellos quienes se alejaban de la puerta para que pudiera salir.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke les había explicado a los demás que había formado un equipo con el propósito de matar a Itachi, mientras que los demás parecían estar de acuerdo en viajar con él por diversos motivos. Al parecer, Suigetsu estaba tras la espada de Kisame

.

.

.

Karin había murmurado algo sobre acompañarlos en el camino, pero Sakura sabía que su enamoramiento con Suigetsu – porque se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el –era lo que la mantenía con ellos, mientras que Juugo quería determinar si Sasuke, en realidad, era verdaderamente digno del sacrificio de Kimimaro.

.

.

.

Y ahora todas las mirada se dirigían hacía Sakura, que les miraba como diciendo no-me-miréis-así-porque-no-diré-nada. Pero al final acabó suspirando cansada.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Venganza-** dijo ella simplemente.

Suigetsu resopló-** ¿Tú también? ¿Quiénes son?-**

.

.

.

A pesar de que no era su intención decirles quienes eran, pensó que tal vez era mejor decírselo, si de todas formas se enterarían igual. Miró al cielo unos segundos, cerró los ojos y luego miró a sus compañeros.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Los altos cargos de la Hoja-** respondió fría y cortante.

**-¿Como?-** sonó más como un jadeo, que una pregunta.

**-Ellos son mis objetivos-** dijo Sakura mirándolo, notando en sus ojos la confusión.

**-Tus objetivos siempre estuvieron en Konoha y tú… te fuiste.-**

Ella izo una mueca de desprecio.-** Ellos me hicieron prometer que me iría de la aldea en cuanto el Sandaime muriera.-** respondió Sakura.-** Los quiero muertos.-**

**-Hmp.-** hablar de eso allí, no le parecía buena idea.

.

.

.

Aunque visto en como lo decía, sonaba como si estuviera diciendo "Quiero muerto al consejo porque me hicieron prometer esa estupidez" Todo le parecía mucho más confuso que antes. Lo que si tenía claro era que detrás de todo aquello había algo grande.

.

.

.

Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin estaban algo confusos, pero prefirieron no preguntar nada. Teniendo en cuenta como era sus líderes… era mejor estar callado y no decir absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Sasuke había bautizado al grupo Hebi y había anunciado que buscarían a Itachi. Y ahora se dirigirían a un almacén de armas cerca… podrían abastecerse de provisiones y también podría servir como un refugio para la noche.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**-Orochimaru ha muerto- **

.

.

.

Un silencio de asombro siguió a la proclamación de Tsunade. Naruto e Ino abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y Sai – reemplazo de Sasuke – y Kakashi parpadearon, uno bastante inexperto en demostrar emociones y el otro bastante acostumbrado a no demostrarlas.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-¿Quien fue?-** pregunto Ino aun sorprendida.

**-Uchiha Sasuke- **respondió Tsunade.

**-Entonces el Teme volverá a la aldea- **dijo Naruto, absolutamente radiante.

**-Nuestra fuente de información nos indica que Sasuke está reuniendo un equipo-** dijo Jiraiya que estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas-** Y al parecer… Haruno Sakura está con él.- **

.

.

.

La sala se quedó en silencio.

.

.

.

Hacia ya tres años y medio que no sabían nada de Sakura. Habían estado buscándola, pero ella sabía como esconderse. Y seis meses atrás se reencontraron con Sasuke en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Pero no pudieron hacer nada. Habían estado buscando información acerca de donde podría estar Sakura durante estos meses pero no encantaron nada.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-¿Cómo? ¿El Teme y Sakura-chan están juntos?-** pregunto Naruto aun en trance.

**-¿Entonces todo este tiempo estuvo con Orochimaru?-** pregunto Ino.

**-Al parecer Orochimaru estuvo buscándola, año y medio más tarde la encontraron.-** respondió Jiraiya serio.

**-Más bien se dejó encontrar.-** opinó Kakashi.

**-Entonces Haruno lo tenía planeado.- **comento Sai

**-No me extrañaría, Sakura siempre tiene un plan para todo- **dijo Ino.

**-Bueno, sea como sea, ¡debemos ir por ellos!- **dijo Naruto.

**-Ustedes cuatro estarán entre un grupo de Shinobis que enviaré para encontrarlos- **dijo la Hokage- **No será el acostumbrado equipo de cuatro hombres, principalmente porque preveo muchos problemas con esta misión. Su objetivo principal será localizar a Sasuke, y les recomiendo hacerlo encontrando primero a Itachi-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hebi, ahora atravesaban los tortuosos pasillos de lo que, Sasuke les había dicho, era una guarida de provisiones que su familia había creado y controlado. Había sido escondida en medio de una ciudad en ruinas.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Todos estos túneles lucen iguales-** se quejó Suigetsu.

**-Los túneles en las guaridas de Orochimaru eran siempre únicos y distintos-** se quejó Karin.

**-¿Orochimaru?-** vino una nueva y extraña voz desde atrás de ellos

.

.

.

Todos se dieron la vuelta. Detrás de ellos había dos gatos sentados en el corredor, sus frentes marcadas con un kanji, vestidos en ropas que los señalaban como animales invocados. Uno se parecía bastante a un siamés, mientras que el otro parecía un gato atigrado.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-** comentó Sasuke con indiferencia- **Denka, Hina-**

**-Bueno, pero si es Sasuke-** ronroneó el parecido a un siamés.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó el otro.

**-Armas, medicina-** explicó Sasuke- **Algunas provisiones… y necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos por la noche-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Suigetsu se había inclinado, aparentemente fascinado con los animales parlantes.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Hey, gatito, gatito-** gorjeó Suigetsu, ofreciendo sus manos como si tratara de llamar a un animal domestico

.

.

.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Si había una cosa que sus invocaciones le habían enseñado, era que la mayoría de los animales invocados eran tan inteligentes como un ser humano… y no apreciaban ser llamados con desdén.

Ella tuvo razón cuando los gatos sisearon y escupieron.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Son gatos ninja-** dijo Sasuke secamente- **No mascotas. Si no les gustas, muerden-**

**-Podemos oler a los de tipo malo-** se jactó el gato atigrado, despreciando a Suigetsu.

**-Hablan y discriminan-** murmuró él entre dientes.

**-Son tan inteligentes como tu o yo-** dijo Sakura

Uno de los gatos – el siamés – saltó hasta al hombro de Sakura-** Pero si eres Sakura-** habló mirándola

.

.

.

Ella no se inmuto, recordaba que una vez estuvo con Itachi y su hermana aquí, pero no esperaba que se acordasen.

.

.

.

Sasuke la miró, sorprendido, sin mostrarlo. ¿Como era posible que los gatos de su familia la conociesen? A menos que…

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Has estado aquí-** le preguntó casi afirmándolo.

**-De pequeña, una vez-** aclaró ella.

.

.

.

Sasuke se preguntaba el porque seguía sorprendiéndose. Ella una vez le había dicho que ambos clanes estaban algo unidos, por lo que suponía que era normal.

.

.

.

El siamés dio un paso lejos de ella- Vamos- aulló el gato, señalando el camino con su cola sostenida en lo alto- Veamos al gato mayor-

.

* * *

.

Nunca había visto antes tantos gatos en una habitación. Aunque estos parecían ser del tipo ordinario – ningún otro gato ninja fuera de los dos que les había conducido ahí.

.

.

.

La mayoría de ellos se congregaban alrededor de una anciana peliblanca sentada en una estera en medio de la habitación. Aparentemente ella era el gato mayor, e inspeccionó al grupo entero con ojo crítico mientras la mujer más joven – su nieta, al parecer – trabajaba para ayudarles a encontrar lo que necesitaban.

.

.

.

En este momento, hurgaba a través de las montañas de ropa en un esfuerzo por encontrar una camisa que pudiera quedarle a Juugo. Pero no esperaban encontrar algo – habían tenido suerte de encontrar pantalones y botas que pudiera ponerse, pero dudaba que pudieran toparse también con una camisa lo bastante grande.

.

.

.

Suigetsu estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Karin, aparentemente disfrutando el hecho de que los gatos ordinarios no lo discriminaron de la misma manera en que los ninja lo hicieron.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-No pensé que te volvería a ver, Sakura- **dijo la anciana.

**-La verdad yo tampoco-** contestó ella.

**-Te pareces mucho a ella-** comento, Sakura se tensó por un momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

_**-"Ella.. debe referirse a Nayumi. Me pregunto, ¿Que tipo de relación tendrían los Uchiha con los Haruno?"-**_ pensó Sasuke intrigado.

La anciana se centró en Sasuke- **¿Asumo que vas tras Itachi?-** dijo la anciana en voz baja.

.

Sasuke no dijo nada, recogiendo un pequeño bulto de provisiones.

**.  
**

**-Y pensar que hemos llegado a esto…-** continuó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza.

**-Elegí mi camino hace mucho tiempo-** dijo Sasuke, su tono terminó la conversación con eficiencia mientras colocaba varios billetes sobre la estera delante de la anciana.

**-¡No tenemos nada lo suficientemente grande para este tipo!-** gritó la joven mujer mientras tiraba la última de las camisas.

**-Sólo envuélvelo con aquella cortina-** contestó su abuela.

.

.

.

Mientras la muchacha protestaba que ellos habían pagado por las ropas, Juugo siguió su consejo, arrancando una de las cortinas y lanzándola alrededor de su torso como un abrigo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Finalmente Sasuke se entera de quien es el objetivo de Sakura. Él sospecha de que detrás de todo el misterio de Sakura hay algo grande. **

**¿Os esperabais que Karin estuviera interesada en Sui-chan? Quise hacer algo diferente, ya sabeis algo que no involucre a una Karin odiando a Sakura por ser cercana al Uchiha. **

**En fin... Juugo y Sakura parece que se conocen. Si, Sakura estuvo solo una vez en aquella guarida y por casualidades de la vida se encontró con Juugo medio loco, bueno eso se verá más adelante. **

** El proximo capitulo Sasuke y Sakura se acercarán además que el Uchiha se dará cuenta sobre lo que realmente siente por la Haruno.**

**NOS VEMOS ;P**


	18. Recuerdos

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**18- RECUERDOS**

* * *

...

Sakura se encontraba sentada, apoyada en la pared. Ella y Karin ya se habían duchado y ahora estaba Juugo adentro. Suigetsu al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con los gatos que habían seguido a Juugo hasta la habitación.

...

Sasuke por su parte no les prestaba atención a los gatos que habían seguido a Juugo a su cuarto y que ahora andaban silenciosamente bajo sus pies. Estaba ocupado comprobando y recomprobando el equipo que había obtenido. Por la mañana, dejarían ese lugar… y estaría finalmente tomando sus primeros pasos para realmente cazar a Itachi. Y después…

...

Pero fue sacado de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando alzó la vista y vio delante de él una de las imágenes más hermosas que pudo encontrarse. Delante de el estaba Sakura – que tenía cogido a un pequeño gato – Sasuke se preguntaba si Sakura era consiente de la cara de inocencia que estaba poniendo mirando al gato.

...

Ella había cogido el gato entre manos, pensando en lo fácil que debía ser uno. Cuando lo cogió seguía teniendo una mirada fría e inexpresiva, pero al ver los ojos de ese gatito se ablandó. Siempre le habían gustado los animales, sobretodo los gatos, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba… nunca se dio el caso.

...

Sintió una penetrante mirada… Alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos negros de Sasuke. No podía explicar cual era la expresión en su rostro pero todo lo que sabía era que eso enviaba una sacudida de calor directamente a su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran tan atrayentes que no podía dejar de mirarle. Había evitado mirarle precisamente para no embobarse y… _Mierda-_

...

El gato a sus manos maulló haciendo que Sakura – rompiera el contacto visual – y mirara al gatito. En ese momento estaba agradecida que el gato maullara.

...

Cerró los ojos buscando concentrase. Estaba segura que mañana ya saldrían a buscar a Itachi, lo que le preocupaba ahora eran las 'pesadillas'. No estaba segura de que pudiera dormir, si lo hacia tal vez despertaría en medio de la noche, sudada, agitada, llorando y en el peor de los casos gritando, como había hecho al despertar. Pocas veces despertaba cuando ya amanecía, pero siempre sudada y agitada. Nunca en el tiempo en que estuvo en Konoha o fuera de ella tuvo el sueño tranquilo, aunque pensándolo bien las excepciones eran que cuando estaba exhausta podía dormir sin problema.

...

Fuera como fuera, acabaría despertándose en la noche.

* * *

...

Esa noche, mientras el cuarto estaba alumbrado sólo por una vela y todos los demás estaban dormidos, Sakura seguía despierta, sentada sobre su futon. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarse dormida o no dormir? Izo una mueca, muchas veces quería poder dormir como las demás personas sin pesadillas, pero ella…

**-Que sea lo que Kami quiera-** su voz era apenas audible, y se acostó.

...

Extrañamente no tardo mucho en caer dormida.

...

Sasuke al sentir la respiración pausada y tranquila de la pelirosa se giró sobre el futon lentamente y la contempló. Ella estaba a su lado, con su rostro volteado hacia él, su expresión era pacifica y relajada.

...

Sakura no era bonita. Era hermosa. Sabía que no era el único que pensaba así – porque sí lo pensaba – muchos otros hombres posiblemente pensaban lo mismo. Además que siempre fue así, ya cuando tenía ocho era así.

...

Si, en el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru, cuando terminaba los entrenamientos y se iba a la ducha o mientras intentaba dormir se ponía a pensar en los viejos tiempos. Había dicho que los lazos con Konoha ya no existían, los había roto con Naruto principalmente y eso era cierto, pero… pero pensar en esos tiempos cuando aun estaban en la academia y era 'feliz' no podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**[Flash Back]**

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Tenía ocho años y hoy era la ceremonia de entrada en la academia. Miró a su alrededor para ver si conocía a alguien de vista y algo le llamó la atención. A unas cuantas filas un poco más adelante había una niña. _

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Una niña pelirosa. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_El recuerdo de ese dia en el festival regresó a su mente. _

**.  
**

**-"Sakura…"-**_su nombre llegó a su memoria_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Ese día después de regresar del festival, Itachi le estuvo diciendo lo linda y amable que era Sakura y el solo pudo más que sonrojarse. Al día siguiente, salió por el pueblo con la excusa de pasear, pero en realidad era para ver si la encontraba de nuevo, pero no la encontró. Se dijo a si mismo que al día siguiente tal vez la encontraría pero no había rastro de ella. Estuvo semanas intentando dar con ella, pero nada. Y no fue hasta ahora que la vio._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Solo podía ver su espalda, pero juraría que estaba nerviosa. Sabía que era tímida, al menos esa vez. Su pelo seguía siendo corto y llevaba puesto una cinta roja. _

**-Mis felicitaciones a todos para entrar a la academia. Por favor sean devotos al máximo en su camino al convertirse en ninjas-**_decia el Hokage, en ese momento Sasuke recordó que su padre estaba allí, hecho disimuladamente un vistazo hacía atrás, encontrando con que su padre tenía los ojos cerrados con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Cuando la ceremonia termino se encontraron a un Jounin que al parecer conocía a su padre, ya que hablaba de su hermano y el dia en que entró en la academia._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Y al otro día mientras el iba en su clase, se detuvo al sentir como la gente murmuraba cosas, y por curiosidad se acerco._

**-¿Ella es una Haruno no es así?-**_escucho que decían._

**-Si, me pregunto si ella será tan buena como la gente dice-**_escucho que respondía el otro_

**-Ella es bonita ¿no crees?-**

**-Si-**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Se acercó para ver a quien miraban y se sorprendió que hablaran de la chica que estuvo buscando por un tiempo. A simple vista se veía que estaba incomoda de que la miraran, o solo era el que lo veía…_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

.

.

.

Hacía ya tiempo que recordaba eso… él se había estancado en ese trágico día, el día en que su felicidad murió.

...

Clavó su vista en Sakura al percibir como se removía algo incomoda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y tenía una mueca de ¿angustia? además de tener las manos en puños. Debía tener una pesadilla, sabía que eso no había cambiado. Además que por lo que había oído antes de que Sakura se acostara… tenía miedo de dormir.

...

Y Sasuke se encontró a si mismo con la mano en el aire en camino hacia la mejilla de la pelirosa en un intento de calmarla.

...

Y así lo izo.

...

Con suavidad, para no despertarla ya que sabía que notaba a cualquiera que se le acercara y si lo descubría a él haciendo eso… no quería imaginar lo que haría o lo que pensaría de él. Apartó un mechón rosa que tenía pegado en su frente para verle mejor la cara. La acarició, su piel era muy tersa y suave. La acariciaba con delicadeza e intentaba convencerse que solo era para que ella no despertara.

...

Pero por más que se lo repetía, menos se lo creía.

...

El rostro de Sakura se relajó gradualmente. Y Sasuke se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con ternura.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**[Flash Back]**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido aquello? Su Nii-san, la persona que había admirado tanto había matado a todos._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Se encontraba en el puente donde aprendió el Katon. Un día desde que Itachi había masacrado el clan y se había quedado completamente solo, sin nadie. _

***Si quieres matarme entonces cúlpame, ódiame y vive avergonzado. Corre, corre y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida*-**_le había dicho Itachi esa noche_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Y ahora lo único que le quedaba era vengarse. Si… no quería ser un cobarde, no importaba como pero conseguiría poder._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Se levantó del lugar furioso y se dirigió a su casa. Estando en medio de ese puente algo lo hizo detener. Mucho más adelante en el camino iba corriendo la que parecía Sakura, a pesar de la distancia en la que estaba el pudo ver claramente lagrimas y lo confirmó cuado ella volteó su cara, a pesar de que ella no detuvo su carrera el había visto en su ojos dolor, mucho dolor._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Pero al final no hizo absolutamente nada. Se convenció de que eso era normal en ella. Y a partir de ese día todo empezó a cambiar._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Entrenaba más, mucho más. Sus notas no bajaron por nada, y a pesar de que no hablaba con Sakura ya había notado que estaba distraída y algo distante. Incluso lo tímida se había quitado y había notado que si quiera reía y no la había vuelta a ver llorando. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Ella había cambiado por algo._

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

.

.

.

Si el hubiera sabido que se trataba de la muerte de su hermana, hubiera hecho algo, pero se había aferrado en no hacer lazos, convenciéndose de que eran molestos a pesar de que era porque tenía miedo en perderlos otra vez.

...

Era egoísta.

...

Seguía acariciando su mejilla incluso se había acercado a ella. Ahora recordando cuando hacían las clases todos juntos. Recordaba que cuando ella dejó de ser tan tímida empezó a tener a chicos que la seguían.

...

Y cuando ya había pasado un año de ese día…

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**[Flash Back]**

**.  
**

_._

_._

_Estaba sentado en su sitio cuando el sensei llegó a la clase con una expresión seria. Y a Sasuke le recordó por algún motivo el día después de ese día. Se fijó en el salón encontrándose con que Sakura no estaba allí. ¿Se habría dormido? No eso era imposible, Sakura era al igual que él, la mejor de la clase. ¿Estaría enferma? Podría ser una posibilidad o ¿Le habría pasado algo? Imposible. _

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Y por un momento había sentido que la mirada del profesor estaba puesta en el, mirándolo. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Al siguiente día, el rumor de que el clan Haruno había sido masacrado corría ya por la aldea y por un momento el pensamiento de que ella también estuviera muerta lo asustó, y más al llegar en la academia que no la encontró. Y al parecer Yamanaka tampoco sabía nada de ella ya que estaba muy nerviosa y muy preocupada por ella. A pesar de que ya no mostrara las emociones aquella noticia lo había sorprendido. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Y pasaban los días y de ella no se sabía nada. Se decía a si mismo que ella estaba bien, que solo necesitaba tiempo. El mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía y nunca le desearía a nadie lo mismo que él. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Cuando llegó a su salón y abrió la puerta, se concentró en buscarla y la encontró. Ella no parecía haber cambiado, pero el si la veía distinta. Ese aura a su alrededor… el podía sentirlo, era lo mismo que había hecho el después de eso. Además de que sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas sobre la mesa y su mentón apoyado en ellas… le recordaba a él. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Ella miraba por la ventana, Ino al parecer le hablaba pero ella claramente la estaba ignorando. Y cuando sus vistas se cruzaron… no había brillo en ellos, ella había perdido todo rastro de inocencia y calidez. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Los siguientes días fueron extraños para todos. Ya no se veía a Sakura acompañada de Ino, incluso las que alguna vez la insultaron ahora le tenían miedo. Se había convertido en una persona fría y solitaria._

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

.

.

.

Fuera como fuera… él siempre había estado pendiente de lo que hacía ella, inconcientemente siempre lo hacía. Ella siempre mostraba ser mejor en lo que los demás hacían, incluso de él mismo. Siempre había sabido que era inteligente por los exámenes, siempre los aprobaba con la mayor nota posible, en puntería también era tan buena como él y siempre encontraba la forma de explicar sin tener que hablar mucho.

...

Lo que en verdad quería saber que era lo que Sakura le hacía sentir ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué teniendo las emociones tan controladas, al verla después de casi dos años su corazón latió con más fuerza?

...

También cuando se había enterado de que ella había abandonado la aldea, se había sentido tan solo, frustrado y desesperado por no saber de ella… por eso cuando la posibilidad de que ella estuviera con Orochimaru pasó por su cabeza no había dudado en irse y…

...

Su mano paró de acariciarla. Tenía en los ojos un ligero asombro. No había duda, las ganas de estar con ella, los celos que sentía cuando algún hombre la miraba de más… y la sensación de vacío al no tenerla cerca…

...

Estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura.

...

Y lo peor de todo es que siempre fue así. No fue hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba claro que no conseguiría quitar ese sentimiento. ¿Ignorarlo y dejarla ir? No, era demasiado egoísta para hacer esto y ¿Dejarla ir? Para empezar ni siquiera era suya. Aunque… el primer beso de Sakura había sido él, algo era algo.

...

Se acercó hasta su frente y la besó. La besó con ternura, algo que le sorprendió. Sakura siempre le hacía actuar de una forma distinta a lo que era.

...

Se giró con cuidado para poder dormir, aunque dudaba realmente poder hacerlo después de su recién descubrimiento. ¿Cómo sería capaz de verla mañana? _Tsk mierda._ Eso le pasaba por andar pensando tanto.

...

Sakura abrió los ojos y sus manos se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde Sasuke la había besado. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara y su corazón latía mucho más rápido pero… ¿Había sido un sueño?

* * *

...

Sakura suspiró. Extrañamente ese día se había levantado muy cansada, pero lo más extraño de todo es que no había tenido pesadillas.

...

Después de un desayuno rápido y un último minuto de revisar sus provisiones, Hebi había dejado la guarida Uchiha. La mayoría de ellos habían adquirido ropas nuevas, y los cinco ahora llevaban capas negras que, asumieron, tenían la intención de ser algún tipo de uniforme no oficial. Aparentemente, aquí era donde la fase perseguir-hasta-atrapar-a-Itachi del plan de Sasuke entraba en acción.

...

Sasuke había decidido al final no hacerle caso a lo que sentía por Sakura por el momento. Se habían dirigido a una pequeña villa que había tenido dificultades con un grupo que sonaba muchísimo a Akatsuki, e iban a reunirse con el Señor.

...

Y ahora se encontraban en una habitación para ellos. Suigetsu y Karin discutiendo por quien sabe qué. Y Sasuke sentado en una esquina de la habitación ignorando a todos.

**-Ellos no hacen otra cosa que pelear…- **comentó Juugo

Sakura los miró-** Eso es porque se gustan. No tienen otra forma de hablarse.-**

* * *

**...  
**

Sakura estaba en una esquina en la ventana, ya era de noche y todos dormían, menos ella. No era que no quisiera dormir, pero, siempre tenía miedo de ello. Cerró los ojos pensando en los días que todo iba bien.

...

Ella siempre había sido una chica muy tímida y no se atrevía a hablar con nadie porque siempre la insultaban, hasta que conoció a Ino. Se hicieron amigas, eran siempre inseparables hasta que ella con siete años activó el Ryuugan. De ahí empezó a verse menos con ella por andar entrenando o por las responsabilidades del clan.

Frunció el ceño pero no abrió los ojos-** Es extraño verte despierto, Sasuke-** su voz fue fría pero a la vez tranquila

...

Sasuke estaba delante de ella de pie mirándola serio. Notaba que estaba cansada y aun así no veía la intención de irse a dormir.

**-Deberías dormir. Mañana será un día duro-** respondió.

**-Eso no es problema-** respondió Sakura abriendo los ojos-** ¿Qué quieres saber?- **el se sorprendió-** No creo que estés despierto solo por eso-** le dijo.

...

El se sentó delante de la ventana, cerca de ella – no mucho, para que no pensara que era una insinuación – ni muy lejos – para que no pensara que lo incomodara – En realidad, principalmente estaba despierto porque notaba que ella estaba cansada pero no notaba que ella fuera a dormirse así que se había dirigido allí con la intención de decirle algo, pero al estar delante suyo, las preguntas comenzaron a amotinarse y…

**-Lo tenías todo planeado ¿No es así?-** confirmó él frío.

...

Estuvo pensándolo mucho y además ella misma se lo dijo una vez. Se había marchado por una promesa; Promesa que le hicieron hacer los altos cargos de la hoja. Y si Sakura quería matarlos significaba que ya nunca podría volver a la aldea.

Ella hizo una mueca-** Si-**

Él la miró**-**** Si los matas no podrás volver a la aldea ¿Realmente quieres eso?-** preguntó serio

Ella no lo miró-** Desde el momento que decidí vengarme, la opción de volver a la aldea desapareció. La única razón por la que volveré allí será para matarlos-** sus ojos eran fríos al igual que su voz.

**-Creía que ellos protegían la aldea-** su vista se posó al frente.

**-Ellos son cínicos. Cuando mataron a mi hermana, ellos dijeron que había muerto en una misión. Nadie excepto yo y el Hokage sabían la verdad-** contó ella

Sasuke pensó en lo dicho-** ¿Cómo os enterasteis de eso?- **no era de preguntar, pero hacia demasiado tiempo que pensaba en el pasado de Sakura y era algo que le interesaba de sobremanera.

**-Porque yo estuve delante cuando la mataron al igual que el Hokage-** calló un momento-** Para ellos los sacrificios son necesarios para la paz-**

**-¿Y tus padres?-** preguntó y si no hubiera cerrado los ojos hubiera visto que Sakura se había tensado-** Teniendo en cuenta de que sus dos hijas eran genios, algo debían saber ¿no?-** dijo ahora mirándola

**-Ellos no sabían nada. Y si yo no le hubiera pedido a Nayumi que me contara creo que hubiera creído la farsa-**

...

Sasuke quedó en silencio y Sakura no habló más, cerró los ojos esperando no dormirse. Mientras Sasuke la observaba. Entonces quedaba claro… ella lo había planeado todo a pesar de que no quería hacer todo eso, porque estaba seguro que no quería.

**-¿Quién fue?-** preguntó refiriéndose al que mató a su hermana.

**-Una persona que la amaba mucho.-** respondió casi al instante sin darse cuenta.-** Pero el ya está muerto.- **Sasuke se quedó en silencio, por alguna razón sentía que no le decía toda la verdad.

**-Si tu venganza no estuviera en Konoha ¿Volverías? ¿Volverías después de haber roto los lazos?-** preguntó mirándola intensamente, ella abrió los ojos, en parte sorprendida.

**-Lo haría- **respondió ella devolviéndole la mirada-** Konoha sigue siendo algo en mí, a pesar de todo. Los lazos de amistad que deje allí, para mí no están rotos-** continuó ella dejando a Sasuke realmente sorprendido-** Y los tuyos tampoco-** agregó segundos después mirando al frente.

...

Se esperaba que dijera que volvería, ¿Pero decir que ella no había rotos sus lazos? ¿Y los suyos?

**-Para mi los lazos se rompen cuando matas a esa persona- **aclaró ella**-** **Hace seis meses te hicieron una visita ¿no es así?-**

**-Si- **respondió después de recordar a esas personas que fueron amigos o compañeros.

**-No será la primera ni la última que los verás-** dijo ella.

El frunció el ceño-** ¿Qué hay de ti? Además, no te equivoques Sakura, lo hubiera matado si no hubieran interferido- **

**-Ellos dos son tercos, no se rendirán para buscarnos, porque estoy segura que ya sabrán que estuve con Orochimaru-** hizo una mueca-** Y ¿Realmente podrías matar a tu mejor amigo?-** hizo una pausa-** Porque yo no. Además… si hubieras roto tus lazos… ¿Qué hacemos juntos?- **y aunque era una pregunta para hacerle ver que ella tenía razón, tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

**-No-** respondió él, dejando a Sakura ago confundida-** Cierto, podría dejarlo malherido, pero no matarlo- **admitió de forma resignada ehizo una pausa-** Y lo nuestro es diferente-** dijo en un susurro.

**-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué es diferente?-** pregunto con el corazón latiéndole mas deprisa

**-"Porque no quiero que estés lejos de mi"-** pensó Sasuke-** Olvídalo-** contestó frustrado ante sus pensamientos.

...

Ella no insistió aunque se quedó en la duda.

**...  
**

**-Oye…-** empezó Sakura, parecía nerviosa.

**-¿Hm?-** dándole entender que la escuchaba.

**-Tu… ¿Tuviste pesadilla en ese tiempo?** **¿Sigues teniéndolas?- **preguntó casi en un susurro, él abrió los ojos mirándola seriamente, ella tenía la cabeza gacha, ella no acostumbraba a preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ya de por si era un tema complicado.

**-Si, las tuve-** respondió el, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo-** Sigo teniéndolas, algunas veces– "Y en algunas sales tú"-**pensó luego.

**-Ya veo-** susurro ella haciendo una mueca-** Alguna vez me gustaría poder dormir sin despertar con… miedo-** susurró sin pensar en que Sasuke estaba allí también

...

El se la quedó viendo, sabía que tenía miedo de dormir. Entonces ella se levantó para así poder ir a "dormir" pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo. Ella lo miró, Sasuke la miraba, pero en su mirada había algo… algo que Sakura no pudo definir.

**-Yo puedo…-** giró su cabeza para que no notara el creciente sonrojo que había adquirido su rostro-** Hn, usar mi Sharingan para dormirte-** dio gracias a la oscuridad y a su pelo por tapar su cara porque ahora mismo estaba más sonrojado que antes.

...

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer aquello? Ni idea, cuando se había dado cuenta su mano ya había cogido la muñeca de Sakura.

**-Lo… ¿lo harías?-** ella tenía un sonrojo

El giró su cabeza para mirarla a pesar del sonrojo-** ¿Quieres?-**pregunto admirando su rostro por la luz de la luna, ella asintió-** Siéntate- **le ordenó, pero su voz fue amable

...

Ella lo hizo sin quejarse, él cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo mostrando el Sharingan de tres aspas. El sharingan giró, y Sakura sintió como sus parpados se iban cerrando poco a poco. Al no aguantar su peso se derrumbó hacía delante en el pecho de Sasuke y él pudo escuchar como en un murmuro ella le daba las gracias.

...

La tenía abrazada, la había puesto de una forma que estuviera cómoda y que no sintiese malestar. La contempló de nuevo como la noche anterior.

...

Si, definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa mujer.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Aquí esta!**

**Aww, a Sasuke le gusta Sakura desde niños. Si, bueno cuando se conocieron con seis añitos él se quedó prendado por sus ojos, desde aquel entonces no pudo olvidarla. Cuando entraron en la academia ninja con ocho años, él ya tenía un interés en ella, pero como sabemos tambien estaba obsesionado por ser reconocido por su padre. Después de eso, a pesar de lo que sucedió con su clan, nunca dejó de importarle lo que pasaba con ella.**

** Este capitulo muestra lo que siente Sasuke, más adelante saldrá lo que siente Sakura a pesar de que aquí ya se ve algo.**

**Jajaja, Itachi molestando a Sasuke diciendo lo mona que era Sakura. Aww, era un amor.**

**Bueno hasta aquí.**

**Se despide Sasuke_Sakurita**

**¡BESOS!**


	19. Sasuke VS Deidara

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**19- SASUKE VS DEIDARA**

* * *

**...  
**

Cuando Sakura despertó, se encontró que estaba metida en su cama, supuso que Sasuke la había llevado allí después de quedar dormida. En verdad había dormido bien y le estaba realmente agradecida por ello. Miró el lugar y vio que Hebi aun estaba dormido y Sasuke no estaba. Decidió mejor levantarlos para no hacer esperar a Sasuke cuando volviera, conociéndolo estaría impaciente por salir de allí y cazar a Itachi.

.

Y pensando en Itachi debía verlo una última vez, o eso dijo él hacía unos dos años. De todas formas no pudo pensar más ya que la puerta de esa habitación se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke aparentemente indiferente.

.

Él la miró y se encontró con sus ojos, ella le sonrió solo para que él lo viese, en modo de agradecimiento, el le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojado. Se giró antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de eso, pero esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos por Karin.

.

Por la noche había sentido que el chakra de Sasuke se elevaba y se había despertado por eso, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke con el Sharingan y a Sakura delante de él. Ella comprendió cuando Sakura quedó dormida que Sasuke había usado el Sharingan para dormirla para que no tuviese pesadillas. Karin había esperado que él se levantara para ponerla en su cama, pero se sorprendió al ver que la abrazaba y la ponía de forma que ella estuviera a gusto. Pero cuando se la quedo viendo con una mirada que Karin podía definir como ternura, supo que él sentía alguna cosa por ella.

.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida de nuevo, Sasuke se levantó con Sakura en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. La deposito con cuidado y la arropó para después depositar un beso en la frente como había hecho la noche anterior.

.

Ella en un principio había pensado que tal vez era atracción física, después de todo sabía que Sakura era realmente bonita y después de todo Sasuke era hombre y las hormonas… pero cuando vio esa mirada la quitó de su mente. Ella sabía que Sasuke no eran de los que mostraban afecto, al menos no cuando lo conoció que no había sido hace mucho.

.

Pero ese beso en la frente y esas miradas y esas sonrisas… y ¡él se había sonrojado! y eso que creía que no le interesaban las mujeres, pero claramente Sakura era importante para él.

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

**-Parece que va a llover-** comentó Suigetsu, jalando la capucha de la capa que levaba sobre su cabeza.

.

Los cielos se habían abierto unas horas después de que habían dejado la villa detrás. Aparentemente el Señor había indicado a Sasuke hacia un área dónde Akatsuki era visto a menudo.

.

Sasuke levantó la mirada a las oscuras nubes en lo alto, y una pequeña, nostálgica parte de él sólo pudo preguntarse si llovería en Konoha.

**...  
**

* * *

**...  
**

**-Este es un pésimo clima-** comentó Kakashi, echando un vistazo a las nubes grises que en ese momento se vertían sobre su grupo.

.

Un grupo que consistía en Naruto, Ino, Sai, Yamato, Shino, Kiba y Hinata, todos vestidos en capas pesadas a prueba de agua y listos para salir. Una de las muchas fuentes de Jiraiya había mencionado que Sasuke y Sakura habían sido vistos en una villa a las afueras del País del Fuego, y este era el equipo que Tsunade había enviado.

.

La mirada de Naruto era feroz y fuerte, mirando fijamente la lluvia- **¿A quién le importa un poquito de lluvia? ¡Vamos!-**

**-Hai-** contestaron todos

.

A Kakashi ya no le sorprendía que, todos automáticamente se movieran a la determinación y característica autoridad de la voz de Naruto. No se molesto en indicar que él había sido puesto encargado, eligiendo en cambio salir también sin quejarse.

.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

.

Por lo que le habían contado Naruto e Ino – la cual había sido incluida a su equipo en busca de Sasuke y Sakura – seis mese atrás cuando lo encontraron él había estado dispuesto a hacer caer a Naruto la última vez… Había hecho todo lo posible por no afligirse con la culpa que se encontraba en su estomago cuando pensó en el muchacho al que había educado – al muchacho al que le había confiado el Chidori – traicionado a Konoha, servido a Orochimaru y aprendiendo aquellas oscuras y torcidas técnicas.

.

Lo que le era desconcertante era Sakura. Sus intenciones… su forma de actuar. Ella había dejado la aldea con trece años – Kakashi pensaba que era por la promesa – un año y medio después de su huída se iba con Orochimaru, pero cuando el equipo Kakashi fue allí, ella no se encontraba por lo que seguramente estuvo en otra de las tantas guaridas que tenía Orochimaru y ahora hacía equipo con Sasuke.

.

No sabía de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, si Sasuke había sido capaz de hacer caer a Naruto en ese momento Ella también ¿no? Pero ella parecía tener todo planeado, porque primero que nada ella había roto sus lazos principalmente con Ino, había estado un año sin verse con el Uchiha, pero aun así ella había ido allí seguramente sabiendo que estaría allí.

.

Así que ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

.

Porque si esos dos muchachos que habían sido Sasuke y Sakura – fríos y distantes, pero debajo de todo eso, protectores con la gente que les importaba – estaban muertos hacía mucho tiempo.

...

* * *

...

Sakura sintió un revoltijo en su estomago. Aún no habían salido del bosque en el que estaban pero ahora Sasuke les daba ordenes de buscar información de Akatsuki – Itachi más concretamente – la atención de Sakura pasó de mirar a Sasuke a mirar la nada.

.

Pero en esa dirección… en esa dirección, sentía que había algo o alguien, no podía sentirlo, pero sabía que algo estaba allí.

**-Sakura-** ella miró al que la había llamado, se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que estaba allí y que quien la había llamado era Sasuke- **¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Nada-** respondió cortante, ella había decidido tomar esa actitud-** Me voy también-** se giró hacía el lugar donde estaba viendo antes, pero después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos sintió algo. Un algo que conocía. Decidió hacer como si no hubiese sentido nada y se fue.

.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado, mientras miraba el lugar donde la pelirosa se había ido. No lograba entenderla. Él sabía que ella ocultaba alguna cosa, algo importante, pero nunca decía nada y eso le frustraba, más cuando ponía esa barrera de distanciamiento como había hecho ahora. Suspiró de nuevo, y empezó a caminar.

**...  
**

* * *

**...  
**

**-Fueron vistos por aquí-** dijo Kakashi cuando el grupo ninja se detuvo de manera ruidosa sobre un tejado.

.

Echó un vistazo a su entorno, pero no había ningún signo evidente de presencia ninja – aún así, en realidad no había esperado que lo hubiera.

.

Al menos había dejado de llover.

**-Haremos éste nuestro punto de partida-** continuó- **Y nos dispersaremos en todas direcciones para inspeccionar los cinco kilómetros circundantes. Nuestros comunicadores inalámbricos no alcanzarán tan lejos, así que para esta misión, la mayoría tendrá a dos de mis perros invocados con ustedes todo el tiempo-**

.

Con eso, Kakashi se inclinó e invocó a sus animales, llamando a un grupo de perros a la azotea, junto a ellos.

**-Kiba tiene a Akamaru, así que no necesita otro compañero-** continuó el ninja peliplateado mientras los perros formaban pareja con Ino, Sai y Shino- **Y yo llevaré a Pakkun. Naruto, ya que tú eres el objetivo de Akatsuki, estarás acompañado por Yamato y Hinata además de una de mis invocaciones. ¿Está claro?-**

.

Naruto asintió, mirando a la chica de cabellos oscuros junto a él. Hinata le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

**-Bien, seguirán los olores de Sasuke y Sakura, pero si en algún momento deben separarse, su prioridad principal es rastrear a Sasuke. Y si alguno de ustedes encuentra a Akatsuki, escapen de su vista y vuelvan aquí-**

.

Él hizo un ademán y el grupo se dispersó – debidamente – como hojas en el viento.

...

* * *

...

Sakura se detuvo en medio del bosque.

_**-"Creo que aquí estará bien"-**_pensó, e izo unos sellos-** Kuchiyose no jutsu-** y estampó su mano en el suelo

.

De la nube apareció un perro – tipo Akamaru – color negro, y ojos grandes y marrones.

**-Akira, tiempo sin verte-** comentó mirándolo indiferente.

**-Sakura-sama-** su voz era aguda y la llamaba con respeto- **Es extraño que me llame-**

Ella asintió- **Quiero que busques a alguien-** el perro asintió. - **Olfatéame. Su olor está en mí. Búscalo-** ordenó.

**-No le preguntaré porque tiene…-** el perro la olfateó-** olor a chico en su ropa- **el perro la miró con sus penetrantes ojos, ella se sonrojo mirando hacía otro lado.

**-¿Y bien?-** preguntó.

**-Está en esa dirección-** dijo señalando con su morro el lugar donde había estado Hebi-** Pero… alguien le sigue.-**

**-Como pensaba-** el perro la miró-** No importa. Vamonos-** ella se montó sobre el perro y se alejaron del lugar.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke había recorrido su camino hacia el margen del bosque cuando se detuvo de pronto. Su cabeza se giró solo un poco para ver los árboles detrás de él… Sasuke se giró lentamente de frente al bosque.

**-¿Quién está allí?-** preguntó con frialdad.

Una figura dio un paso de entre los árboles, con su rostro cubierto con una mascara que estaba pintada con una espiral… y vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas muy familiar.

**-Eres un Akatsuki-** dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, tensándose automáticamente.

**-¿Así que tu eres Sasuke, huh?-** comentó el hombre, sonando excepcionalmente lleno de vida y alegre para alguien que era miembro de un grupo de asesinos- **¡Te pareces mucho a Itachi!-**

Sasuke no se movió, solo le mandó una mirada intimidante.

**-Rayos, ¡das miedo!-** gritó el Akatsuki, escondiéndose tras los árboles.

.

Sasuke se estaba empezando a preguntar si en verdad ese era un Akatsuki. Pero ese pensamiento quedó en el aire cuando una sombra sobre su cabeza llamó su atención. Levantó su cabeza encontrándose dos aves gigantes, que parecían haber sido esculpidas de arcilla, zambulléndose desde el cielo… con un hombre rubio colocado sobre la espalda de uno de los monstruos.

.

Una bomba de arcilla descendía sobre él.

.

La bomba explotó prácticamente en su cara. Pero convocó a una de sus serpientes. La criatura se enrollo su alrededor, creando una gruesa pared de escamas para protegerlo de la bomba.

.

La serpiente se desvaneció en cuanto la tierra dejó de moverse, para así ver a los dos Akatsukis.

**-Tsk, pensar que ese crío venció a Orochimaru…-** comentó Deidara mirando a Sasuke con desprecio, pero Sasuke no se inmuto.

**-Eso será mas difícil de lo que creyó, sempai-** dijo el tipo de la mascara.

**-¡Cállate!- **grito algo exaltado.

.

Pero fue entonces cuando Sasuke atacó.

.

Balanceó su espada directo hacia el hombre enmascarado, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido de que fuera tan fácil, mientras Deidara saltaba hacia las ramas de un árbol sobre su cabeza.

**-Parece gustarte el sonido de tu voz-** comentó el Uchiha, ignorando al cuerpo que cayó al piso detrás de él- **Así que te preguntaré algunas cosas sobre Itachi-**

.

El movimiento detrás de él captó su atención, y sintió una pequeña ráfaga de asombro mientras veía al hombre que pensó había matado ponerse sobre sus pies.

**.  
**

**-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Tobi?-** gritó Deidara- **¡Puede que sea sólo un niño, pero no bajes tu guardia!- **El rubio sumergió sus manos dentro de dos grandes bolsas a sus costados, sonriendo maniáticamente cuando sacó una pequeña colección de bombas de arcilla.- **¡Tobi, aléjate!-**

.

Y después las soltó en una lluvia de destrucción.

.

Sasuke cogió algunas senbon lanzándolas por el aire utilizando el Chidori para cargarlas de electricidad e impactar con las bombas con exactitud y sacarlas del trayecto. Algunas se fijaron en los árboles alrededor de ellos, pero las otras cayeron al lado del hombre llamado Tobi.

**-¡No las detones!-** gritó Tobi.

.

Deidara giró automáticamente hacia su compañero, y Sasuke tomó ventaja de su detracción posicionándose detrás y sobre Deidara con su espada colocada para darle el golpe mortal. Sasuke tuvo que forzar su velocidad cuando Deidara le lanzó una bomba de arcilla prácticamente en la cara cuando Tobi le grito la advertencia.

.

Había notado que las bombas perforadas por sus senbon no explotaron, se pregunto si el ataque basado en tierra había sido contrarrestado por su Chidori… o si Deidara había elegido no detonarlas porque algunas de ellas estaban muy cerca de su compañero. Solo esperaba que fuera la primera ya que después de todo la tierra era débil contra el rayo.

.

Deidara apretó sus manos, como si fuera a convocar algo… y un dragón de arcilla gigante apareció en una explosión de humo.

...

* * *

...

Akira saltaba de árbol en árbol con Sakura sobre, pero esta izo que el perro se detuviera de pronto, escondiéndose ambos, detrás de los árboles. No tardó mucho en pasar por allí Kakashi y Pakkun con él. El perro se detuvo y Kakashi lo imitó.

**-¿Los encontraste?-** pregunto mirando a Pakkun

**-Es extraño, justo aquí hay el olor de Sakura y también el de Sasuke pero no tan fuerte, no logro olfatear de donde proviene. Es como si hubiesen volado-** explicó

**-Ya veo. ¿Has usado esa invocación, Sakura?**- se preguntó Kakashi recordando esa vez que ella apareció junto a ese animal-** Sigamos-**

.

Sakura suspiró tranquila, una de las ventajas de ese perro ninja era que podía hacer desaparecer el olor humano. Ella había hecho un pequeño rodeo, estaba bastante lejos de Sasuke. Si Kakashi estaba allí significaba que Ino y Naruto también estarían por algún lugar, con un equipo rastreador.

**-¿La buscan?-** pregunto el perro

**-Si. No dejes que rastreen mi olor-** ordenó mirando al lugar que su antigua sensei había desaparecido, el perro asintió diciendo un "de acuerdo" y volvieron a ponerse en movimiento.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke miró al dragón gigante de arcilla sobre el que Deidara estaba colocado. ¿Cómo atacaría? ¿Atacaría desde arriba o solo era un explosivo gigantesco? Se había preguntado.

.

La criatura vomitó un montón de bombas de repente y llegaron a los pies de Tobi. Con el presentimiento de que el hombre pronto haría algo con las bombas embistió con fuerza al creador de dichas bombas antes de que su plan pudiera funcionar.

.

El dragón escupió otra creación de arcilla, ésta parecía un pájaro. Sasuke saltó lejos del camino directo de la bomba, pero para su asombro, el pájaro también lo hizo como si estuviera dirigido. Apenas logró esquivar el impacto inmediato, y la fuerza de la explosión lo golpeó, haciéndole desplazarse varios pies hacia atrás dentro de una nube de polvo.

.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vislumbró al dragón elevándose en el cielo con Deidara en su cabeza… pero ni Tobi ni las bombas no estaban a la vista.

.

Convocó el poder del Chidori en su mano, manipulándolo para extenderse en una larga y delgada espada de relámpago puro.

.

Pero éste se detuvo a sólo a unas pulgadas de distancia del dragón. Sabiendo que ese era el límite de su alcance, Sasuke suprimió el Chidori, tratando de calcular el siguiente movimiento de Deidara. El fabricante de bombas era obviamente un peleador de larga distancia, y si permanecía encima del dragón esta batalla iba a ser difícil.

.

El dragón escupió otro de esos pájaros explosivos, y Sasuke sólo logró salir del camino a tiempo. Pero cuando la nube de polvo se fue, su pie apenas tocó tierra antes de que ésta detonara debajo de él, como si se hubiera parado en una bomba en lugar del piso.

.

No hubo tiempo de salir del camino. Todo lo que Sasuke pudo hacer fue cambiar directamente a su forma de sello maldito, usando sus largas alas para volar un poco hacia arriba en un intento de minimizar el daño.

.

Al final, perdió una de sus botas y terminó con varios cortes y moretones. Pero no había ningún daño crítico.

.

La cabeza de Sasuke se giró de lado cuando un movimiento captó su mirada. Tobi salió de la tierra, agitando una mano con entusiasmo.

**-¡Terminé de poner las minas de arcilla!-** gritó, y Sasuke supo lo que había pasado. El piso estaba plagado con bombas de Deidara, y tuvo la desgracia de pararse sobre una.

Apenas si escuchó la advertencia de Deidara hacia su compañero de alejarse del campo de batalla.

**-Tal vez quieras tener cuidado-** dijo Deidara burlonamente- **Un paso en falso y… ¡boom!**

.

Sasuke hizo una meticulosa observación ante el hecho de que parecía que Deidara no podía detonar las bombas a voluntad. ¿Entonces las bombas perforadas por el chidori habían sido canceladas?

.

Su Sharingan le permitía ver el chakra, y podía decir que estaba completamente rodeado por minas de tierra. Pero si la electricidad de verdad funcionaba para anularlas…

...

* * *

...

Sakura miraba el sujeto delante de sus ex compañeros. Se había detenido porque había sentido un chakra familiar – a parte del de Naruto y Hinata – un chakra desagradable, y se encontró con que era Kabuto con medio cuerpo transformado con lo que parecían escamas de serpiente y supo que era el cuerpo de Orochimaru en el momento en que vio su ojo izquierdo.

.

No había pensado en que siguiera vivo, pensaba que Sasuke lo habría matado, pero supuso que no lo había hecho porque en ese momento no era rival. Tampoco pensó que en apenas cuatro días fuera capaz de eso. Sabía que debería matarlo ya que seguramente sería un problema en el futuro, pero salir y encontrarse con Naruto seguramente suplicándole que volvieran no estaba en sus planes. Así que simplemente se quedó observando.

...

* * *

...

El dragón vomitó otra bomba y Sasuke la dejó venir, arrojando su espada, cargada con chidori, al lado. La bomba cayó directamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la explosión resultante lo derribó y cortó su ala de su cuerpo.

.

Gruñó, tratando de resguardar el dolor dentro de sí. Pudo ver que su katana se detuvo a varios pies de él. Se había enterrado profundamente en el piso, con la hoja por delante, directamente en una mina… y no hubo ninguna explosión resultante.

.

Parecía que su teoría de que su chidori podría contrarrestar las bombas se había vuelto un hecho. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner a Deidara en posición sobre la espada…

.

Abrigado por la nube de polvo, soltó dos fuuma shuriken, lanzándolas alto en el aire, agarrando los cables conectados a ellos firmemente en su mano. Sólo un poco más…

.

El polvo se limpió con una repentina ráfaga de aire para revelar al dragón preparándose para vomitar otra bomba. Sasuke tiró de los cables, causando que las shuriken invirtieran sus trayectorias, regresando por sus trayectorias y apuntando perfectamente a Deidara.

.

El dragón bajó en picada, dejando que las shuriken volaran inofensivamente por delante… y colocándose justo sobre la espada.

.

Sasuke apenas escuchó la burlona risa de Deidara o vio al dragón soltando otra bomba, estaba muy enfocado en su objetivo. Mientras la bomba descendía, saltó de lado, aterrizando tan hábilmente como un gato, sobre la empuñadura de su espada y usándola para lanzarse hacia el aire.

.

Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, liberó su espada de relámpago… y esta vez, encontró su objetivo, separando perfectamente una de las alas de arcilla del dragón de su cuerpo.

.

El dragón cayó, incapaz de quedarse navegando con sólo un ala. Sasuke tiró de los cables de su mano de nuevo, torciendo los fuma shuriken por el aire hasta que golpearon los brazos de Deidara, fijándolo al dragón… y asegurándose de que sentiría cada parte del impacto cuando su creación cayera en las minas que había hecho.

.

El dragón golpeó el piso, y la explosión resultante taló varios árboles y armó una pantalla de polvo así que Sasuke apenas pudo ver a través de ella.

.

Sasuke usó sus serpientes invocadas para envolverlas en un tronco y adentrarse en el bosque, aterrizando sobre una rama donde estuviera a salvo de las minas. Su sello maldito retrocedió mientras veía fijamente el humo que hondeaba, tratando de determinar si había tenido éxito.

**-¡Ah! ¡Deidara-sempai, sabía que acabaría muerto en una de sus explosiones!-** le grito Tobi que estaba en una de las ramas

.

Deidara salió del polvo de la explosión, colocado encima de un gran pájaro de arcilla. Pero la explosión había causado algo de daño – las ropas del rubio estaban impregnadas con su propia sangre.

**-¡Cállate, Tobi!-** le grito molesto.

**-¡Oh, esta vivo!-** exclamó con falsa sorpresa.

**-¡Tobi, aléjate!- **le advirtió furioso.

**-¡Va usar el Karura C4! ¡Rápido, rápido!-** exclamaba mientras corría lo más lejos posible

.

Y esta vez cuando sacó arcilla de sus bolsillos, no usó sus manos para moldearla…

.

Se la comió.

.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, preguntándose que tipo de jutsu debía ser… hasta que Deidara escupió un río de arcilla que se torció y giró hasta que formó una escultura gigante de él mismo.

.

Era enorme. Y si eso era otra bomba…

.

Sasuke dio la vuelta y corrió a través de los árboles, tratando desesperadamente de poner suficiente distancia entre él y la enorme figura para no ser volado en pedazos cuando detonara. El gigante se hinchó, agrandándose como si estuviera a punto de reventarse.

.

Pero no se reventó. En cambio, se deshizo en polvo.

.

Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que podría haber sido falso. Pero entonces su Sharingan captó la nube de chakra que se arremolinaba hacia él.

.

No era falsa… sólo acababa de desintegrarse en bombas demasiado diminutas para ser vistas. Lo suficientemente diminutas para que inhalarlas. Y una vez que lo hiciera…

.

Sasuke no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que podría pasar si esas bombas detonaran en su cuerpo. Creó un rápido genjutsu para hacer parecer como si aun escapara de Deidara y cambió con rapidez una vez más a fase de sello maldito, invocando un denso grupo de serpientes par servir en lugar de su ala perdida.

.

Deidara se cernía justo fuera de la nube de bombas. Si pudiera acercarse a él…

.

Se lanzó al aire desde las copas de los árboles, escuchando a Deidara reír cuando su genjutsu fue destruido por las bombas.

.

Entonces pareció notar que el Sasuke real estaba detrás de él, y su risa murió. Se giró a medias hacia el ataque… pero reaccionó demasiado tarde, y Sasuke condujo su puño infundido con Chidori directamente al pecho de Deidara.

**-Evité tu corazón a propósito-** siseó Sasuke- **Ahora dime dónde está Itachi-**

.

Deidara sonrió con satisfacción… y una mano salió de la espalda del pájaro donde estaban parados, agarrando a Sasuke por el tobillo.

.

Deidara emergió desde adentro del pájaro mientras que el cuerpo que Sasuke había perforado se disolvía en arcilla.

**-**_**"Un clon de arcilla"**_**-** pensó Sasuke.

.

Deidara vomitó otra copia de él, la flexible arcilla atrapó a Sasuke y lo sumergió con fuerza dentro de la efigie. Sasuke logró liberar su mano del clon de arcilla, sabiendo que no tenía suficiente chakra disponible para eliminar la arcilla que lo sepultaba. Al principio, pensó que iba a detonar alrededor de él… hasta que su Sharingan captó los espirales de chakra saturando el aire a su alrededor.

.

Más bombas microscópicas. El aire dentro de la creación de Deidara estaba lleno de ellas.

.

En la desesperación, Sasuke cargó otro Chidori y abrió su camino de la prisión de arcilla. Pero sabía que había inhalado las bombas.

.

Así que mientras caía al piso, Sasuke usó su Chidori sobre sí mismo, esperando que la electricidad anulara los explosivos antes de que pudieran detonar.

...

* * *

...

La mente de Sakura era un completo caos. Por lo que había visto y oído cuando estaba escondida mirando el grupo, Kabuto era 'bueno' pero había oído a Hinata decir que la parte de Orochimaru cada vez lo absorbía más. Por lo que seguramente se convertiría en un Orochimaru remodelado o algo por el estilo y eso definitivamente traería problemas.

.

Itachi que no aparecía y ahora empezaba a dudar que si en verdad lo haría. ¡No! Lo conocía demasiado bien como para dudar de él. Se lo había dicho… que le quitaría el sello maldito.

.

El problema mayor era ese hombre. Si cuando Sasuke supiera la verdad – versión falsa por supuesto – de lo que pasó, estaba segura que su venganza se irá por toda Konoha y su gente. Si ella no lograba convencerlo de que abandonara la idea…

_**-"Tsk, será más difícil de lo que pensaba…"-**_

.

Fuera como fuera la cosa, él la odiaría, debía hacer que la odiara… no tenía otra opción ¿no? Y si era así… debería pensarlo detenidamente.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke aterrizó pesadamente sobre el piso... viendo que no había volado en partículas microscópicas de polvo, asumió que su truco con el Chidori había funcionado.

.

Aun si dejó cada parte de él punzando con las réplicas de electricidad que había activado a través de él mismo.

.

Podía decir, por la risa de Deidara, que el hombre pensaba que estaba muerto. Fue un asunto simple para Sasuke salir majestuosamente de los árboles detrás del rubio y plantar su puño en la cara del hombre, haciéndole rodar por el piso.

**-¿Dónde está Itachi?-** preguntó Sasuke de manera sombría, avanzando lentamente hacia el Akatsuki.

.

Deidara gruñó, dos serpientes de arcilla se dispararon de sus manos para enrollarse en los tobillos de Sasuke. El Uchiha dejó que la electricidad del Chidori se moviera a través de su piel, emanándose a través de las serpientes, viajando sobre la arcilla…

.

Deidara se apresuró a romper el contacto con las serpientes antes de ser golpeado.

.

Sasuke intentó continuar su avance, pero sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de él, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia el piso sobre sus rodillas.

.

Los dos hombres se enfrentaron a través de la distancia de quizás algunos pies, ambos heridos, sangrantes, y casi sin chakra.

**-Dime ¿Dónde está Itachi?-** preguntó de nuevo

.

Pero Deidara no contestó, deshizo los destrozados restos de su camisa, revelando una línea de costura a través de su pecho. Levantó una de sus manos, la boca en su palma mordió las puntadas mientras su otra mano sacaba un enorme terrón de arcilla de una de sus bolsas.

.

Su piel pareció abrirse y Sasuke comprendió que la línea de costura inmovilizaba otra boca cerrada. Una boca que sobresalía directamente de su pecho.

**-¡En la admiración, definitivamente vas a morir!-**decía Deidara**-**** Una exposión que cubrirá un radio de diez kilómetros, ¡No serás capaz de escapar!-**

.

Podía ver lo último de su chakra juntándose como líneas oscuras a través de su cuerpo, como si él fuera arcilla comenzando a hacerse pedazos.

**-¡Ahora a temblar de miedo! ¡A estar atemorizado! ¡Desesperado! ¡Gritando!-**

.

Sasuke se tambaleó hacia atrás, intentando huir de aquello, aunque estaba tan maltrecho que sabía que no iba a llegar lejos.

**-Mi arte és...**-

.

La brillante e incandescente luz comenzaba a escaparse por las grietas en el cuerpo de Deidara, como un sol a punto de convertirse en supernova.

**-¡KATSU! ¡UNA EXPLOSIÓN!-**

.

La explosión fue gigantesca y arrasó con todo los que había a su alrededor, árboles, animales, los pajaros que estaban volando por allí y a Sasuke incluido.

...

* * *

**...**

**Finalmente aquí la lucha entre Sasuke y Deidara. Creo que para Sasuke es evidente que ama a Sakura ya no puede ocultarlo mucho, pero ¿Como reaccionará cuando sepa lo que le oculta? Kabuto hizo su aparición y Sakura sin saber muy bien que hacer.**

**Itachi hará su aparición en el proximo capitulo y se verá que pasó cuando Sakura estuvo en el hospital una semana cuando pasó la masacre Haruno.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó.**

**Dejen Reviews ¿Si?**

**Saludos Sasuke_Sakurita**


	20. Persecución

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**20- PERSECUCIÓN **

* * *

**...  
**

Un temblor se hizo presente en toda la ciudad, y todos habían visto esa cosa brillante. Karin que estaba aun por allí se apresuró hacer unos sellos para ver si encontraba a Sasuke o Sakura. Sentía el chakra de Sakura bastante lejos, pero estaba ahí, pero el chakra de Sasuke había desaparecido. Eso la asustó, acaso él… no eso no era posible.

Así que siguió buscando.

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

**-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- **preguntó Naruto, mirando fijamente el horizonte donde había esa luz brillante de la explosión

**-Vayamos a averiguar-** comentó Yamato, y él, Naruto y Hinata entraron en acción, corriendo a donde habían visto la llama.

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

**-¿Una explosión?- **preguntó Sakura mirando ese lugar

**-Si, no siento su esencia-** le informó Akira

**-El está vivo. Ve por allí- **dijo señalando al este

...

* * *

...

Suigetsu maldijo cuando vio el destello de luz en el punto de encuentro. Sacó fuera de su bolsa el pergamino de invocación que Sasuke le dio, abriéndolo en el piso y sacando un pequeño frasco de sangre que Sasuke le había dado para emergencias.

.

Dejó caer algunas gotas de la sangre del Uchiha en el pergamino de invocación, pegando su mano contra éste y llamando a Manda.

.

La serpiente gigante apareció en un remolino de humo, con su mirada extrañamente ausente y su cuerpo inmóvil.

**-**_**"Genjutsu"**_**-** supuso Suigetsu

.

Suigetsu se quedó pensando el por qué Sasuke le había dado el medio para convocar a una serpiente gigante – ¿cómo se suponía que eso ayudaría? – pero entonces cuando Manda se dobló hacía delante abriendo su boca… salió Sasuke.

.

Sasuke caminó hasta que sus rodillas no aguantaron su peso y calló sobre ellas.

**-Te ves muy golpeado-** comento Suigetsu, viendo su estado algo magullado

**-Tu, mocoso-** habló la serpiente captando la atención de ambos- **como te atreves a controlarme… esos malditos ojos… esos ojos…-** y entonces sus ojos que tenía el Sharingan desapareció y dejó ver a los ojos sin vida y la serpiente desapareció

**-Esa era la mascota preferida de Orochimaru. Deberías cuidar mejor a tus mascotas- **comentó algo burlón

.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta al sentir unos gritos detrás de ellos, y se encontraron con Karin y a Juugo llegando hacia ellos a máxima velocidad.

**-Enfrenté a un Akatsuki-** dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, cortando cualquier pregunta que pudieran tener- **Era más fuerte de lo que pensé-**

**-¿Éste es el hombre que derrotó a Orochimaru?-** exclamó Karin.

**-Orochimaru ya estaba debilitado-** explicó Sasuke de manera cortante.

.

De pronto entre los árboles detrás suyo aparecieron dos perros igual de grandes que Akira – uno era hembra de color blanco y el otro era macho color negro y el lomo blanco – Los tres se giraron de inmediato en posición defensiva, pero después apareció Sakura montada de Akira y relajándolos al instante.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó ella bajando del perro y acercándose a ellos

**-Un Akatsuki-** respondió Sasuke-** Usaba explosivos-**

_**-"¿Explosivos?... seguro fue Deidara"-**_pensó Sakura

**-¿Por qué los perros, Sakura?-** preguntó Suigetsu señalándolos

.

Entonces Akira se acerco a Suigetsu, lo olfateo, lamió su mano, y cuando Suigetsu comentaba que los perros parecían gustarle más sin ser discriminado se comió su mano.

**-Te comportas como un simple perro, Akira- **comentó Sakura mirando como Suigetsu intentaba sacar su mano de la boca del perro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Mientras los otros dos perros parecían resignados a ver eso.

**-Como sea, Suigetsu y Karin irán con ella-** dijo señalándola-** Juugo irás con él- **dijo señalando el perro al cual se acercaba-** Akira, deja de jugar y acércate-** ordenó

**-¿Es seguro?-** preguntó Karin algo temerosa

**-¿Por qué debemos ir con ellos?-** preguntó Suigetsu mientras su mano volvía a su forma

**-Es seguro. Porque Konoha está aquí-** contestó mientras ponía uno de los brazos de Sasuke en su hombro y su brazo en su cintura para aguantar su peso

Sasuke la miró-** ¿A quien viste?-**

**-Luego te digo-** mientras le ayudaba a subir a la espalda del Akira

.

Suigetsu estaba sentado delante con Karin detrás sujetándose como podía de Suigetsu, Juugo esperaba que su tamaño no le hiciera daño al animal. Sakura se sentó delante de Sasuke mientras él intentaba no caerse porque se sentía algo mareado.

**-¡Eh, Sasuke deberías sujetarte fuerte!-** le dijo Suigetsu y aunque era una inocente sugerencia que en verdad debería hacer, Suigetsu lo decía en un doble sentido.

.

Así que Sasuke se acercó como pudo hasta no haber más espacio entre ellos y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de Sakura apretándola ligeramente mientras su cabeza descanaba en su hombro.

.

.

.

Pudo sentir su olor…

.

.

.

Sakura se tensó ante el contacto del moreno, los bellos de la nuca se erizaron cuando la respiración del Uchiha golpeó su hombro.

.

**-Vamos-** sintió su voz ronca y ella se sonrojó

**-Vamonos- **dijo con la voz sonando ligeramente tensa

...

* * *

...

Sasuke se vio obligado a estirarse en el futon donde estaba. Habían llegado en un pequeño motel enseguida gracias a los perros ninja que Sakura había hecho desaparecer cuando habían llegado. Se había decepcionado un poco al llegar tan pronto, claro no todos los días podía abrazar a Sakura cuando ella estaba despierta y eso no lo había desaprovecho.

**-¿A quien viste?-** le preguntó Sasuke mirando a Sakura cuando ella empezó a curarlo

**-Primero me encontré con Kakashi iba con Pakkun-** respondió-** Después más alejados de ellos sentí un chakra bastante familiar así que fui-** Sasuke asintió mientras que el resto Hebi no sabían de que hablaban- **Naruto y Hinata estaban allí. Pero… Kabuto también- **termino de contar

**-Kabuto no es problema- **respondió arrogante

**-Lo será. Se ha implantado lo que a mi parecer era el verdadero cuerpo de Orochimaru, él será un problema-** le respondió Sakura terminando de curarlo

**-No se quien es más loco, si Orochimaru amante de las serpientes y de un cuerpo Uchiha o Kabuto amante de Orochimaru- **comento Suigetsucon algo de burla.

Sasuke se sentó con la ayuda de Sakura- **Hmp. ¿Alguien encontró algo que conduzca a Itachi?- **preguntó sintiendo la suave piel de la Haruno de nuevo en su torso

**-¡Debes estar bromeando!-** se mofó Karin- **¿Estás medio muerto y aun así intentas ser un tipo rudo?-**

**-Sakura me curó-** contestó Sasuke.

Sakura se separó de él cuando terminó de vendarlo-** Curé la mayoría de tus heridas físicas. No puedo hacer nada con el agotamiento de chakra, y eso es lo que te tiene tan deteriorado. Así que descansa-** y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación.

-**Escuché mucho sobre Akatsuki- **respondió Suigetsu regresando al asunto- **Pero nada sobre Itachi, específicamente-**

La mirada de Sasuke parpadeó hacia Karin, y la pelirroja se encogió de manera expresiva- **Yo no encontré nada-**

**-Por lo que escuché, están detrás de personas con tipos especiales de chakra-** continuó Suigetsu.

**-Por lo que me dijeron los animales, el Akatsuki tiene varias bases operando-** comento Juugo, mirando al pájaro colocando sobre su hombro- **Dicen que sienten un chakra extraño y desagradable que irradia de aquellos lugares.-**

**-Nunca habría adivinado que un montón de estúpidos animales pudieran sentir el chakra-** rió Suigetsu disimuladamente- **Aunque… 'estúpido animal' describe muy bien a Karin, así que supongo que tiene sentido…- ** dijo para enfadarla un poco

**-¡Idiota!-** gritó Karin, asestando una brusca patada a la cabeza de Suigetsu, que de inmediato se volvió liquida y salpicó contra la pared.

.

Sakura cerró los ojos buscando algo de paz, pero el crujido de alas hizo que sus ojos se abrieran otra vez… para encontrar que los pájaros volaban lejos de Juugo, quien se había puesto extrañamente tenso.

.

No fue la única que lo notó. Sasuke miró las oscuras marcas comenzando a deslizarse a través de la piel de Juugo, sabiendo que el hombre estaba a punto de romperse.

**-¡Matar!-** fue el repentino bramido de Juugo cuando se levantó, de inmediato Karin y Suigetsu fueron a detenerlo, mientras Sasuke activaba el Sharingan y miraba a Juugo y le decía que se detuviera.

.

Las oscuras marcas desaparecieron, y Juugo con Suigetsu y Karin cayeron al piso con una multitud de disculpas. Al no recibir respuesta ni nada lo miraron encontrándose que sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su barbilla había caído para descansar sobre su pecho. Incluso, parecía roncar aunque ligeramente.

.

Sin embargo Sakura no prestaba atención. Su vista estaba clavada fuera la ventana, donde había un cuervo. Un cuervo que la miraba fijamente. Y Sakura supo que era Itachi que la estaba llamando.

Se levantó, cogió una capa que no era la suya para no hacer notar su olor y se dirigió a la puerta-** Tengo que hacer algo.-** miró a Karin-** Karin ¿Puedes conseguirle ropa?-** ella asintió sin decir nada-** Estate alerta por si viene Konoha-** abrió la puerta y salió.

Hebi se quedó confundido.

**-Cada día la entiendo menos-** comento Suigetsu volviendo a sentarse

**-Cada uno tiene sus propios demonios-** dijo Juugo

**-Ellos dos se parecen más de lo que deben pensar-** dijo Karin aun mirando la puerta por la que Sakura había salido.

**-¿A que te refieres?-** pregunto Suigetsu, Karin lo miró algo indignada

**-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?-** pregunto

**-¿Cuenta de que? -** lo hacía ha propósito, por supuesto que sabía que algo había entre esos dos, pero le gustaba demasiado hacerla enojar

**-Hombres- **susurro Karin

.

Juugo tenía una tímida sonrisa. El sabía de que hablaba, y era cierto se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento en que los vio juntos que se traían algo o tal vez no, pero que sentían algo uno por el otro era cierto. Y ahora que se fijaba esos dos de delante suyo también.

...

* * *

...

Sakura corría lo más rápido posible por el bosque. Cuando había salido del pequeño hotel no perdió el tiempo y salió pitando hacía el bosque. No era muy fuerte el chakra que sentía hacía aquella dirección pero sabia que estaba allí.

.

.

El chakra de Itachi.

.

.

Se paró en un claro del bosque mirando hacía alrededor, estaba bastante alejada del hotel y esperaba que Karin no la buscara, porque si lo hacía probablemente se daría cuenta de ese chakra y ahora no le convenía tener más problemas.

**-Por un momento pensé que no te vería más-** dijo Sakura girándose hacía un lado y viendo a Itachi de pie con la capa de nubes rojas-** Han pasado dos años-**

**-Lo sé-** contestó acercándose para verla-** Has crecido mucho-** dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una muy leve sonrisa.

.

Si otro hubiera hecho eso, se hubiera sentido asqueada o simplemente lo hubiera ignorado pero si era Itachi que hacía años que lo conocía no ocurría nada, sabía que era para él una hermana, la hermana pequeña que nunca pudo tener.

**-Empecemos. No querrás levantar sospechas-** comento Itachi haciendo que Sakura se sentara-** Te dolerá-** vio como ella asentía

.

Itachi izo unos sellos, pronunció unas palabras y su mano se dirigió hasta la marca que estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. La escucho quejarse incluso algún pequeño grito que moría en su garganta pero nunca más allá.

.

Las manos de Sakura estaban en puños a sus lados, tan fuerte las apretaba que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas hasta sangrar. Respiró agitada cuando Itachi terminó, intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño algo molesta y miró a Itachi.

**-No podrás moverte por unos minutos. Solo podrás usarlo una vez entonces desaparecerá-** habló cuando vio que lo miraba-** Hoy es el último día Sakura-** dijo ahora más serio

Tristeza pasó por los ojos de Sakura un momento-** Lo sé. Va a odiarme-** le dijo

**-Es probable que lo haga solo al principio. Después él irá a ti-** ella lo miró contraída-** Él ha estado buscando a alguien durante este último año. A ti te quiere, no sabe que lo sabes todo acerca de los Uchiha-** cambió de tema

**-¿Alguien? ¿Aliado o enemigo?-** preguntó Sakura algo confusa

.

Conocía a ese hombre.

Uchiha madara.

El hombre que les arruinó la vida.

**-No lo sé-** respondió, había estado investigándolo pero no encontró nada-** Madara es raro, pero ahora lo es más-**

Sakura intentó ponerse en pie y lo consiguió-** Kabuto será un problema. Se ha implantado los restos de Orochimaru. En un tiempo habrá otra** **serpiente-** mientras se quitaba el polvo

Itachi levantó dos dedos y golpeó la frente de Sakura, como solía hacerlo con su hermano pequeño-** Lo dejo en tus manos-**

Sakura se llevó una mano en su frente y lo miró desconfiada-** ¿Qué me has hecho?-**

Itachi soltó un pequeña risa-** No puedo engañarte.** **Te he dado el Amaterasu y el Susano-** Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida-** No me mires así, hacía tiempo que lo tenía planeado. ¿Sabes? Te daría el Tsukuyomi, pero tus ojos ya poseen ese poder. No por nada se decía que vuestros ojos eran más fuertes que los nuestros- **explico con tranquilidad.

**-¿Podrás usarlo?-** preguntó Sakura

**-Si. Una vez será suficiente-**

**-Bien. Entonces creo que ya me voy-** dijo Sakura dando la vuelta

**-Sakura no dejes que el odio te domine, el sello maldito podría controlarte de nuevo o puede dejarte sin chakra y morir- **explico algo preocupado

Sakura izo una sonrisa amarga-** Moriré de todas formas. Si no es contra Danzou, será la enfermedad-** respondió sin girarse

**-Lo sé- **dijo mirando el suelo

**-Adiós Itachi-** se despidió sin mirar- **Gracias por todo-**

**-Cuídate-** contestó

Y Sakura empezó a ir de regreso al hotel.

.

Itachi la miró irse y tuvo la sensación de que no era Sakura la que estaba marchándose si no Nayumi, su Nayumi.

...

* * *

...

Al mismo tiempo.

.

Naruto se lanzó entre los árboles, irrumpiendo finalmente a un diminuto claro a varios pies delante de Hinata y Yamato... para encontrar a los demás, de pie, agrupados donde había sido lanzada la bomba final.

**-¿Qué pasó aquí?-** exigió él.

**-Parece que todos los demás también lo vieron-** comentó Yamato cuando se colocó junto al rubio.

**-Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron aquí justo hace un momento – rastreamos sus aromas-** dijo una de las invocaciones de Kakashi.

**-Todavía hay rastros abandonados de ellos… junto con algunos otros-** dijo Kiba, aspirando profundamente.

**-¿Así que… eso significa que ellos están en algún lugar cerca de aquí?-** preguntó Naruto desesperadamente.

**-Bueno, la mezcla de los otros olores sugieren que Sasuke tiene otros compañeros además de Sakura-** dijo Kakashi- **Seguiríamos el rastro más lejos… pero termina aquí-**

**-¿Aquí?-** Naruto echó un vistazo alrededor hacia los árboles, como si esperara que Sasuke y Sakura salieran de alguno de ellos en cualquier momento.

**-Entonces es probable que un jutsu de tele transportación fuera usado-** reflexionó Yamato- **Hay algunos signos de batalla-** miró a su alrededor a las ramas rotas y corteza raspada en alguno de los árboles- **Pero viendo que no hay ningún cuerpo, eso parece sugerir que Sasuke y Sakura sobrevivieron al encuentro-**

**-Yo creo que fue Sasuke el que lucho-** comento Kakashi-** Ya que encontramos el aroma de Sakura cerca de las montañas – el de Sasuke también pero era más débil.-**

**-¿Ella no estaba allí?-** pregunto Ino algo desesperada

**-No, ella no estaba allí- **

Ino y Naruto bajaron la mirada. Significaba que ellos estaban cerca pero lejos a la vez y eso era frustrante.

**-¡Tengo sus aromas!-** declaró Kiba de pronto.

Todos se giraron hacia él.

**-Hoy en día, mi nariz es aún mejor que la de un sabueso-** sonrió abiertamente- **He encontrado a Sasuke-**

Kakashi elevó una ceja, impresionado muy a su pesar.

**-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?-** dijo Naruto- **¡Muéstranos el camino!-**

...

* * *

...

Juugo seguía estando en la ventana con sus pájaros en sus hombros. Suigetsu estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke que seguía dormido.

**-Juugo, iré a buscar a Karin-** dijo mientras se ponía de pie y recibía una respuesta en aprobación

Karin había salido a comprar lo que Sakura había dicho poco después de que Sakura saliera, pero aún no llegaba.

Suigetsu estaba por abrir la puerta pero ésta fue golpeada por Karin quien aplasto a Suigetsu en el camino- **Sasuke, despierta – ¡nos han seguido! ¿Qué hacemos?-**

Sasuke la miró cuando despertó- ¿**Quien nos sigue?-**

**-La aldea de la hoja o Akatsuki- **

**-Karin deberías bajarte de la puerta, Suigetsu esta abajo-** aviso Juugo viendo como Suigetsu casi no podía respirar

Ella lo izo murmurando cosas que nadie entendió.

**-Nos vamos ahora-** ordenó Sasuke, con su voz firme cuando se levantó- **Tengan todo listo. Juugo, toma el mapa y marca la localización de cada guarida de Akatsuki de la que te enteraste-**

**-¿Sakura no ha llegado aun?-** pregunto Karin

Sasuke miró la habitación dándose cuenta de que ella no estaba en el lugar.

**-Estoy aquí-** la voz de Sakura se escuchó, ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta apoya en ella, parecía algo cansada**- Nos vamos.- **dijo antes de que alguno dijera algo.

**-Pareces muy recuperado-** remarcó Suigetsu hacia Sasuke cuando dejaron la habitación, con el Uchiha tomando su capa negra mientras se iban.

Sasuke asintió- **Parece que el absorber a Orochimaru incrementó mis poderes de curación exponencialmente-**

Desde luego, la curación de Sakura había ayudado.

**-Por ahora, revisaremos lo que encontró Juugo-** decía Sasuke- **Nos dirigiremos a varias guaridas de Akatsuki.-**

**.  
**

Los demás asintieron, excepto Sakura, y dieron un paso adelante. La mano de Karin salió disparada, tomando el hombro de Juugo y llevando al hombre más grande a un alto.

**-¿Crees que puedas lograr que algunos de tus pájaros me den una mano?-** preguntó en voz baja.

**-¿Con qué?-**

**-Tengo la camisa que Sasuke vestía-** dijo, blandiendo la prenda blanca impregnada en sudor y sangre.

**-¿Por qué tienes la ropa rota de Sasuke?-** preguntó el rubio, sin nada más que suave curiosidad en su tono.

**-Los ninja de la Hoja hacen buen uso de los perros de rastreo – podemos usar esto para alejarlos del aroma…- **respondió

Karin rompió la ropa blanca que llevaba antes Sasuke.

**-¿Deberíamos dividir nuestros aromas también?-** preguntó Juugo mientras llamaba a un pequeño grupo de pájaros hacia él.

**-No lo creo-** dijo Karin, atando las piezas de ropa de la camisa de Sasuke alrededor de una de las patas del pájaro- **Si es la Hoja quien nos sigue, sólo tienen las esencias de Sasuke y Sakura. Y si es Akatsuki, aplica lo mismo – después de todo, ellos son los únicos dos de entre nosotros que han tenido cualquier contacto con Akatsuki, así que ellos son los únicos en los que están interesados-**

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

**-¡Tenemos un problema!-** llamó Kiba- **Las esencias de Sasuke y Sakura se están moviendo… y simplemente se dispersaron en todas direcciones-**

**-Deben haber creado un plan para desviarnos del rastro-** comentó Kakashi.

**-Pero ¿Cómo pudie-ron saber que es-tabamos tras su rastro en pri-mer lugar?-** preguntó Hinata.

**-Mi conjetura sería que el equipo de Sasuke incluye a un shinobi que es extremadamente talentoso en sentir el chakra-** contestó el hombre peliplateado.

**-¡Entonces busquemos en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo!-** proclamó Naruto, sus manos volando en los sellos de su técnica especial.

Al siguiente instante, el bosque se llenó de pronto con los dobles de Naruto, cada uno corriendo en una dirección diferente.

Era seguro que uno de ellos interceptara a sus compañeros perdidos

...

* * *

...

Hebi se había detenido en un pequeño claro, cerca de donde se decía que había una base de Akatsuki.

**-Ustedes quédense aquí.- **habló Sasuke.

Sakura se dirigió hacia un árbol y se apoyó allí, mirando hacia la dirección donde Sasuke se había ido. El resto de Hebi estaban apoyados en una roca bastante grande, Juugo con sus pájaros, Suigetsu con expresión aburrida mirando hacía ninguna parte y Karin estaba concentrada en el chakra de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro inaudible.

**.  
**

**[Flash Back]**

_.  
_

_Estaba sentada en una cama del hospital desde hacía ya una semana, a su lado se encontraba Uchiha Itachi mirándola sin expresión alguna, pero en sus ojos podían distinguir preocupación. Desde que había ingresado en el hospital había estado como en un especie de trance, pero ella sabía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía una venda en los ojos que ya podía quitarse y de hecho eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo._

_**-Los mataré.-**__ Itachi se sorprendió un poco, no por el hecho de que hablara, si no por el tono tan frío y seco que había usado._

_**-No puedes hacerlo.-**__ respondió mirando como acababa de quitarse esa venda._

_Apretó lo parpados con fuerza ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la luz y los abrió lentamente, veía borroso, no acababa de enfocar. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar bien. Miró a Itachi con ojos vacíos sin rastro de vida alguna, no se sorprendió de verla así, no tenía esperanza de que quedara algo de la pequeña que había conocido._

_**-Si no lo hago yo, acabará haciéndolo Sasuke.-**__ respondió__fría. _

_Itachi se tensó.__**- No tiene porque saberlo.-**_

_**-Itachi, ambos sabemos que Madara intentará corromperlo.- **__dijo seria mirando al frente.- __**Voy a estar con él.-**__ dijo de golpe._

_**-¿Cómo?-**__ preguntó, no había entendido. _

_**-Si Sasuke se entera de la verdad dentro de unos años, ten por seguro que toda Konoha será masacrada. Lo llevaré por él camino correcto-**__ dijo. _

_**-Lo cuidarás.-**__ afirmó._

**.  
**

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

**.  
**

**-¡Sakura!-** Karin la sacó de sus recuerdos-** ¡Hay un chakra donde está Sasuke!-** dijo alarmada.

.

Sakura se despegó del árbol y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar-** Vamos.-** dijo tranquilamente.

.

La cueva donde estaba Sasuke no estaba muy lejos así que no tardaron mucho en llegar en el lugar. Los tres integrantes de Hebi se adentraron en la cueva mientras Sakura se detuvo en un tronco, dándole la espalda a la cueva. No pasó ni un minuto cuando sintió a Sasuke a su lado. Lo miró, él le devolvió la mirada notando la muda pregunta en los ojos de Sakura.

**-Me ha desafiado.- **respondió volviendo a mirar al frente serio.

Sasuke empezó a saltar con Hebi siguiéndolo, recordando que había pasado en la cueva.

**.  
**

**[Flash Back]**

_.  
_

_Encontró en la cueva que servía como la entrada de la base de Akatsuki, y caminó en un pequeño sendero, bajando uno de los túneles. Sólo lo necesario para ser escondido del mundo exterior, pero no lo suficiente para estar en la propia guarida._

_Sasuke se detuvo, y se tensó, mirando fijamente la oscura cueva-__** ¿Quién está ahí?-**_

_Una oscura figura se movió, levantando su cabeza… y revelando el Sharingan._

_**-Hola, Sasuke-**_

_Itachi estaba de pie frente a él._

_**-¿No vas a correr precipitadamente gritándome como la última vez?-**__ comentó Itachi._

_Sasuke sonrió, con gélida furia en cada línea de su rostro.- __**No sabes nada sobre mí.-**_

_.  
_

_El Uchiha más joven se movió verdaderamente rápido. En el lapso de un momento, estuvo detrás de Itachi, perforando al mayor con su espada brillante, usando la sólida electricidad para hendirse en los puntos vitales de Itachi._

_.  
_

_Sangre salpicó el piso de la cueva cuando el cuerpo de Itachi cayó a tierra._

_**-Te has vuelto fuerte.-**__ murmuró Itachi, con su voz baja pero perfectamente audible dentro de la cueva._

_Y después se disolvió, volviéndose una multitud de cuervos._

_**-"Un clon."-**__ pensó Sasuke. ¿Quería decir que Itachi estaba cerca?_

_Empezó a moverse dentro de la cueva, cuando un movimiento captó su atención. Itachi estaba frente a él, medio desvanecido. _

_**-Ven solo a la guarida Uchiha.- **__instruyó Itachi.- __**Arreglaremos las cosas ahí.-**_

_.  
_

_Sasuke asintió lentamente. Nunca se había imaginado que Itachi podría emitirle un desafío a él – en todos los escenarios que había imaginado, siempre había sido él quien detectaba a Itachi y forzaba la pelea._

_.  
_

_Entonces, Itachi se desvaneció en una nube de plumas negras._

_.  
_

_Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida cuando los tres integrantes Hebi aparecieron. Algo molesto contestó a la pelirroja. Salió completamente de la cueva y allí dándoles la espalda, apoyada en un tronco estaba Sakura. _

_.  
_

_No lo había creído posible pero la notaba tensa. Mucho más tensa de lo que solía estar._

**.  
**

**[Fin Flash Back]**

.

Lo admitía, estaba nervioso. No estaba seguro de sobrevivir y… - miró de soslayo a Sakura – tan serena. Quería decirle muchas cosas, extraño, pero cierto. Decirle lo que sentía por ella, a pesar de que ella no mostrara el mínimo interés en él. A veces desearía que fuera como las demás chicas. ¡No! Definitivamente no. Precisamente eso lo había enamorado, por ser diferente a las demás. Frunció el ceño. La idea de dejarla con otro hombre lo ponía enfermo. Tensó su mandíbula y apretó con fuerza sus manos. Había tomado la decisión de ayudarla con su venganza. No iba a dejarla sola, por eso debía sobrevivir.

**-Sasuke, tu chakra está muy alto-** advirtió Sakura, mirándolo seria

.

Había girado su cabeza ligeramente al sentir el chakra de Sasuke subir de pronto y se encontró con que estaba realmente tenso. Miró sobre su hombro para ver al resto del equipo, notando que ya se habían dado cuenta del nivel repentino de Sasuke. Pensó que estaría nervioso por la inminente pelea contra Itachi. Parecía que no quería morir en el intento. Debía pensar no quería ser un fracasado por no poder matar la persona que supuestamente mató su felicidad.

.

.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

.

.

Y cuan equivocada estaba ella.

.

.

Decidió advertirle al ver que no parecía darse cuenta.

**-Sasuke, tu chakra está muy alto- **le advirtió, seria

.

Sasuke la miró, destensándose automáticamente cuando vio sus ojos verdes. Ahora recordaba que sus ojos siempre los habían hipnotizado.

Miró al frente, levemente sonrojado-** Hn- **esperaba que no lo hubiese visto

.

Sakura miró como Sasuke aceleraba el paso. ¿Le había parecido o se había sonrojado? _¿Eh?_ Parpadeó algo confusa, para luego poner su habitual cara inexpresiva.

**-Tenemos un problema- **aviso Karin-** Siento varios chakras alrededor-**

**-¿Cuántos son?- **pregunto Sasuke

**-Son unas ocho personas, con perros incluidos, por lo que es Konoha. Uno de ellos tiene un chakra que no es normal- **explicó, pareció concentrarse un poco más-** Hay muchos chakras por todo el bosque-**

**-¿Qué hacemos?-** preguntó Suigetsu**- ¿Los interceptamos?-**

**-No. Sigamos adelante-** respondió Sasuke con la voz firme

**-Clones-** murmuró Sakura sin que nadie la escuchara-_**"Konoha"-**_

_**.  
**_

Sasuke también sabía que era Konoha. Vamos, ¿Cuantas personas con un chakra extraño conocía? ¿Y estaba por todo el bosque? Solo podían ser clones, y solo una persona era capaz de hacer tantos clones.

_**.  
**_

_**Naruto**_**. **

Su mejor amigo. _**Mi enemigo, ahora es mi enemigo.**_

Su rival. _**Siempre rival, hmp.**_

Su hermano. _**Diablos, solo tengo un hermano y es el que voy a matar.**_

.

Ellos tuvieron razón cuando un destello amarillo entró en su campo de visión.

**-¡SASUKEEE!-** grito Naruto

.

Pero Sasuke sospechaba que eso era un clon. Estaba seguro que no le dejarían ir solo por muy fuerte que se hubiera hecho. Con el chidori en mano, Sasuke lo impacto sin detenerse. Segundos después desapareció, dejando una nube blanca.

**-¿Qué era eso?-** pregunto Karin algo confusa

**-Kage bunshin-** respondió Suigetsu

**-¿Kage bunshin?-** repitió-** "¿**_**Entonces todos esos chakras son de la misma persona? ¿Quién podría tener tal cantidad de chakra?"- **_

.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Sakura, quien estaba detrás de él con la vista al frente. Se preguntaba si había sentido lo que él sintió. Emocionado, nervioso incluso algo feliz de volverlo a ver, a pesar de que hacía unos seis meses le había visto después de esos dos años y medio.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke cayó limpiamente por el tejado de una de las casas de la ciudad, a su lado iba Sakura y detrás Hebi. Karin advirtió que una gran cantidad de chakra se acercaba. Sakura sospechaba que era Kisame el compañero de Itachi. Había algo que le inquietaba, algo que estaba en el bosque.

.

Se detuvieron cuando delante de ellos, en un poste, con la capa de Akatsuki ondeando por el viento, apareció Kisame.

**-Lo siento pero a partir de aquí solo puede pasar, Sasuke-** informó con una sonrisa, que parecía burlona

**-Está bien. Vosotros quedaos aquí.-** le dirigió una mirada a Sakura, pero ella miraba el bosque y se sintió decepcionado.

.

Era como si no le importara su vida. Es decir, estaba dirigiéndose a una batalla que no sabía con certeza si ganaría y ella no parecía importarle nada. Izo una mueca de decepción y suspiró.

**-¿Queee? ¡Pero eso es peligroso!-** exclamó Karin

**-Estará bien.-** habló Sakura inconcientemente-** Voy hacer algo. En el bosque.-** parpadeó varias veces, como si hubiera salido de una ensoñación.**- Nos vemos después-** susurró después dándole una mirada a Sasuke para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

.

.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando procesó las palabras de Sakura. Ella había dicho que se verían después, ella creía en él, creía en que volvería vivo. Sonrió arrogante empezando a caminar hacía la guarida Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Cachín! Itachi le quitó el sello maldito a Sakura. Y éste aun recuerda su amada. Sakura y sus extarañas reacciones. Y Sasuke cada vez más cerca de la dolorosa verdad.**

**Madara busca a alguien. ¿Enemigo? ¿Quien será?**

**Proximo capitulo; la batalla final de los hermanos Uchiha.**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR!**

**¿Me dejan más?**


	21. Muerte

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**21- MUERTE**

* * *

**...  
**

Konoha aun estaba por el bosque. Naruto era el que más impaciente estaba, y por eso iba el primero. Tan cerca y tan lejos estaban de Sasuke y Sakura que no podía evitarlo. Hinata, la cual estaba un poco atrás de Naruto advirtió que un chakra se estaba formando.

.

**-Domo...-** saludó con una mano en alto con aquella voz infantil y un poco irritante que solo él poseía y Naruto cayó de espaldas cuando Tobi apareció de la nada.-** Bueno… ¿Como va todo por ahí, ahí, ahí?-** Konoha se juntaba.-** Nunca imaginé tantos de Konoha en un lugar como este…- **comentó Tobi.-** Quiero decir… son dos… cuatro… seis… ocho contra uno. Que mal momento.- ** y soltó un estúpida risa.

**-Esa ropa… ¡Eres un miembro de Akatsuki!-** afirmó Yamato al verlo bien.

**-Aunque no estabas en la lista que Kabuto nos dejó.-** añadió Kakashi

**-Oh, soy un novato. Encantado de conocerte.- **

Akamaru ladró y Kiba sonrió con burla.- **¡Ja! ¿Crees que eres gracioso? ¡No nos hagas perder el tiempo!-**

**-No te precipites. Estudia de las situaciones primero.- **dijo Kakashi mirando al Akatsuki.-** En este momento, contamos con superioridad numérica.-**

**-Oh, Dios mío… ¿Estoy siendo subestimado? ¿Por vosotros?- **los miró, y aunque lo dijo con la voz de Tobi ninguno de ellos notó que esas palabras estaban llenas de desprecio.

_**-"Así que este es un miembro de Akatsuki…"**_**- **pensó Shino

**-"**_**Otro bicho raro… ellos siguen metiéndose entre nosotros evitando así llegar hasta Sasuke-kun y Sakura, una y otra vez."-**_ pensó Ino molesta

Tobi se fijó en Naruto extrañándose de que sonriera.

**-¡No os metáis en nuestro camino!-** gritó un Naruto el cual tenía un Rasengan detrás de Tobi.

**-¿Kage bunshin?-** Tobi realmente no se sorprendió cuando le vio detrás de él.

Naruto atravesó –literalmente – el cuerpo de Tobi.

...

* * *

...

Suigetsu había empezado una lucha con Kisame. Realmente ninguno de los dos peleaba en serio. Juugo no se preocupaba, no realmente de que Suigetsu pudiera terminar lastimado, pero Karin era todo lo contrario.

Preocupada por Suigetsu, por Sasuke y Sakura que había ido a dios sabe donde, bueno ella sabía que al bosque, justo donde estaba Konoha.

**-"**_**¿Que pasa si le pasa algo a Sasuke mientras ellos luchan? Encima los de Konoha nos siguen"-**_ Karin estaba nerviosa-_** "Espera ¿Konoha se ha parado? Ese chakra… ¡Es enorme! Sakura también se ha detenido… ¿Qué rayos está pasando allí?-**_

**...  
**

* * *

**...  
**

**-¡Estas tan orgulloso de ti mismo!-** le dijo Tobi golpeando a un clon de Naruto cuando este venía a atacarlo con un Kunai.

El clon se estampó con el verdadero haciendo que cayera en el río. Hinata miró preocupada pero se alivió cuando le vio salir.

**-Hinata.-** la llamó Ino la cual estaba un poco apartada de ella.-** ¡Naruto sabe manejarse-las por si mismo! ¡No le quites ojo al enemigo!-**

Hinata entendiendo lo que Ino le decía le hizo caso.

**-¿Mmmm? ¿Están analizando mi fuerza en este momento? Los de la villa oculta en la hoja son muy astutos… Pero para un novato, soy bastante bueno… ¿No te parece?- **dijo Tobi mientras se pasaba la mano en la nuca y reía estúpidamente.

**-Ha esquivado todos los ataques de Naruto.-** analizó Yamato.

**-Está jugando con nosotros. Pero, ¿Que hará después?- **se preguntó Kakashi

...

* * *

...

Kisame atacaba con maestría a Suigetsu quien apenas y esquivaba los ataques.

**-¡**_**Vaya que tiene un gran poder en el manejo la espada!-**_pensó Suigetsu analizando.-** ¡Bien, entonces…!-**

**-Es un esfuerzo inútil.-** le dijo Kisame en cuando le vio con la espada en alto y acercándose a él.-** Retiro lo que dije, tu eres mejor que Zabuza.-** se movió alzando su Samehada.

En cuanto Kisame le "cortó" se convirtió en agua, apareciendo a su lado. Atacó, pero Kisame le esquivo y le bloqueó.

**-¿Casi lo consigo allí, verdad sempai?-** afirmó con burla

**-¿Porque estás tan entusiasmado? ¿Es hora de la merienda?-** Kisame se burla de él.

**-¡¿Qué?-** estaba ofendido pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que su chakra había disminuido y eso que no había usado mucho.

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

**-Ahora bien… ¿A que jugamos, gente de Konoha?-** preguntó Tobi alegremente.

**-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder con alguien como tú!- **le respondió Naruto serio.

**-¡Tiene razón!-** secundó Ino.

**-Eso es porque tenemos que ir tras Sasuke y Sakura.-** dijo Shino sombrío.

Akamaru ladró.-** ¡Shino, no pudo ir en aquella misión para recuperar a Sasuke! ¡Contamos contigo en este momento!-** recordó Kiba.

**-"**_**Esos son los lazos, ¿Verdad?"-**_se preguntó Sai interiormente.

**-Muy bien… terminemos con esto rápido.-** dijo Kakashi y miró a Yamato asintiendo.

**-¡Iremos con la formación B, vamos!-** les dijo Yamato.

**-¡De acuerdo!-** Naruto salió del río mojado.

**-¿Ohh? Parece que es serio. Bueno, mejor comienzo.-** emocionado como Tobi lo estaba empezó a estirarse.

**-Idiota… ¡Deja de bromear!-** se molestó Naruto.

**-¡Naruto concéntrate en la formación!-** le dijo Ino acercándose a él para que se tranquilizara.

**-Si, ya lo sé.-** respondió sin dejar de mirar a Tobi

**-Vamos Kiba, ¿Estás listo?-** le preguntó Ino a Kiba.

**-Por supuesto, ¿Estas listo, Akamaru?-** le preguntó a su fiel compañero el cual ladro.

**-Bien, vamos allá.-**

Naruto hizo un clon, éste le lanzó por los aires, distrayendo a Tobi. Echa la tarea del clon, desapareció.

**-¡Oop! Ellos me distrajeron… ¡Y ahora los tres están a mi alrededor!-** Tobi miraba a Kiba y Akamaru junto con Ino.-** ¡No se cual esquivar!- **parecía desesperado.-** ¡o…Oye, eso no es justo!-** reclamó en cuanto vio que los demás se iban.

**-¡No hay tiempo para ti!-** le dijo Kiba ya delante de él, atacándolo.

**-Oh, Dios mío…- **esquivándolo y viendo el enorme perro.- **¿Qué…?-** esquivó de forma graciosa.

**-¡Ha!- **Ino que nunca se le había dado eso de atacar directamente, fue por el.-** ¡Ha!-** le atacó.

**-¡Olé!-** la esquivó como uno esquivaría a un toro.-** ¡¿Tres contra uno? ¡Los de la villa oculta de la hoja son unos cobardes!-** dijo de forma molesta infantil mente.

**-Rasengan.-** se oyó a Naruto justo encima de Tobi.

**-¿Tú no era el señuelo?-** preguntó en cuanto le vio, más no se giró.-** ¡Me mataste!-** y esta vez si le dio.

O eso creyó Naruto, porque cuando no vio el cuerpo del Akatsuki donde se suponía que debía estar se preguntó que era lo que él hacia que no le afectaba su técnica.

**-¡No!- **salió de debajo de la tierra y levantó un poco de tierra a los ojos de Naruto.-** ¡Arte ninja! ¡Bloqueo de Jutsu!- ** y desapareció volviendo a aparecer frente a Kakashi.-** Ya veo… tu le ayudas para ir juntos… ¡Eres un creído!-**

**-¡Que nadie se detenga!-** ordenó Kakashi-** ¡Sepárense y fuercen el camino!-**

Hinata, Yamato, Sai y Shino, cada uno por un lado diferente se fue.

**-¡Dios mío! Arte… N… Ninja Umm…** Kakashi saltó yéndose de allí.- **¡Caramba!- **y se metió en la tierra apareciendo justo delante de Sai atacándolo con un ramita, para después aparecer delante de Shino aun con la ramita y por último apareciendo delante de Yamato al cual esquivo la ramita.

**-¿Qué tipo de jutsu es ese?-** se preguntó Kakashi. Detrás de el estaban Ino, Shino y Hinata.

**-¡Lo tengo!-** apareció de nuevo en un tronco.- **Voy a llamar a este Jutsu… Arte ninja: ¡Golpe topo Jutsu!-**

**-Excepto que los papeles se inviertan para golpear…-** comento Kakashi.

Yamato se acercó a él.-** Sempai…-**

**-Lo sé… Si no acabamos con el para siempre, no nos permitirá avanzar.-** dijo Kakashi

**-¡Maldita sea!-** se acercó Naruto aun tallándose los ojos.

**-Dime… ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?- ** preguntó Tobi de forma infantil.

**-¡No podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo en un lugar como este!-** dijo Naruto molesto

...

* * *

...

¿Qué tipo de jutsu hacía que no le afectaba el Rasengan de Naruto? ¿De verdad no era corpóreo? Sakura había observado todo. Si nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia era porque estaba utilizando a uno de sus perros borrando su esencia y escondiendo todo su chakra.

.

Es decir, Sasuke le había contado que él mismo le había cortado en dos, pero que a los segundos estaba de pie como si nada. Entonces ¿Usaba algún jutsu? ¿Tal vez uno de tele transportación? No era imposible, después de todo ¿Como era posible que apareciera de la nada? Además ella misma también podía tele transportarse, la única diferencia era que ella gastaba chakra haciendo ese jutsu y parecía que en Tobi era normal.

.

Tobi, para los de Konoha era un ninja que se hacía el gracioso y fastidiaba sus planes de encontrarles.

.

Para Sasuke un enemigo más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

.

Para Sakura el peor enemigo de la historia de Konoha y del mundo shinobi en un futuro. Eso si había futuro. Era la persona que había hecho que el clan Uchiha desapareciera y con ello el clan Haruno.

.

Entonces, ahora se preguntaba que cara pondrían al saber que la persona que tenían enfrente no era más que Uchiha Madara.

.

Volviendo a lo que iba… Madara era listo, muy listo. Pero ella también lo era. No le era difícil saber que cuando Itachi muriera él corrompería a Sasuke. Se suponía que ella debía evitar que eso pasara pero… llevaba pensando en eso desde hacía tiempo.

.

Madara corrompiendo a Sasuke.

.

Sasuke odiándola a ella por saber la verdad y no decírsela.

.

Y ella haciéndole creer a Sasuke que solo le había utilizado y que no le importaba nada su vida.

.

Estaba decidido entonces. Cuando Sasuke supiera la verdad – contada por Madara – el odiaría Konoha. Cuando ella se fuera a Konoha para cumplir su venganza – aunque para ella eso era justicia – seguramente no saldría muy bien parada. Moriría. Ella lo sabía.

.

Sabía que para Sasuke ella era importante. Más allá de una amistad. Si ella moría y Sasuke la odiaba sentía que ya no tenía nada por lo que quedarse. El odio que Sasuke crearía hacia ella podría a llegar a ser irracional.

.

Una parte de ella quería que de verdad el se diera cuenta de que Madara le mentía. Muy en el fondo quería que Sasuke recordara lo que alguna vez platicaron.

.

Por otra parte no quería que él se diera cuenta de nada, ya que no quería que viera como se volvería en un futuro no muy lejano. Podía ser egoísta, pero era lo que deseaba.

...

* * *

.

**ITACHI POV **

.

Le había dicho a Kisame que fuera a avisarle a Sasuke que a partir de cierto punto solo él podría pasar.

.

Estaba sentado en lo que era un trono de piedra. Como siempre detrás de éste había grabado el símbolo del clan. Sabía que Sasuke estaba a punto de llegar y mientras el llegaba no pude evitar recordar mi pasado.

.

Un pasado el cual no le desearía a nade.

.

Desde bien pequeño, ya con cinco años cuando Sasuke era un recién nacido, desde entonces le cuidaba mucho. Cuando Kyuubi atacó, recuerdo que ese día estaba solo en casa con Sasuke en mis brazos, él al igual que yo había sentido que algo iba mal a la aldea.

.

Ese día comenzó todo.

.

Conocí a Nayumi de verla por algún parque de la aldea incluso alguna vez habíamos coincidido en entrenar, así empezó nuestra amistad.

.

Él día del ataque del Kyuubi ella vino a la mansión Uchiha ya que al parecer ella se encontraba en la aldea, afortunadamente no le había pasado nada ni a ella ni a la criatura que llevaba en brazos. Ella tenía miedo, al contrario de lo que algunos pensaban, después de todo solo teníamos cinco años. ¿Qué niño de cinco años no tiene miedo después de ver a un monstruo como el Kyuubi por más que hayas entrenado? Estuvimos allí bastante rato, pero algo curioso que pasó fue que Sakura había empezado a llorar y por lo consiguiente había despertado Sasuke, pero este en vez de llorar como todo niño pequeño que llora cuando otro llora, él pareció buscar el llanto del bebé.

.

Se había quedado mirándola cuando lo encontró, Sakura no paraba de llorar y Sasuke con sus pequeñas manos parecía que quisiera tranquilizarla. Así que me acerque a Nayumi con curiosidad por saber que haría mi hermano pequeño. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo había acomodado de forma que pudiera moverse con más libertad y así lo hizo una de sus pequeñas manos se dirigió a su mejillas y la otra en la pequeña mano de Sakura.

.

Sakura dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos y miraba con curiosidad a Sasuke. Y aunque sé que solo eran unos pequeños bebés parecía como si se conocieran de toda una vida – cosa que no era imposible, después de todo solo tenían Sakura seis meses y Sasuke tres.

.

Al activar nuestros respectivos Kekkai Genkai, nos calificaron como prodigios. Solo teníamos ocho años. Para aquel entonces Sasuke ya me admiraba y Sakura ya empezaba a entrenar. Si, aunque Nayumi no estaba de acuerdo con entrenarla, apenas tenía tres años la criatura. Para aquel entonces como Uchiha que era las niñas ya me seguían pero yo ya tenía a alguien que me gustaba.

.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a ver a Sakura tenía seis años. No me fue difícil saber que le gustaba, a pesar que tenía seis años y aborrecía a las niñas, Sakura no le era indiferente. Tal vez suene patético pero en aquel instante creí que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

.

Siempre e considerado a Sakura alguien especial, en muchos sentidos. Ella era la hermana de mi novia y la chica la cual a Sasuke le gustaba y además de eso era la persona que sabía que más sufriría.

.

Así que fiel a la promesa que le hice a Nayumi, cuidé de ella. A pesar que sabía que ella no necesitaba mi ayuda o no la quería. Ella siempre a mirado más por los demás que por ella misma.

.

Asesinar al clan, fue duro, contrario a lo que todos piensan. La careta de chico frío y sanguinario es solo eso una máscara.

.

Y esa noche... lloré.

.

Lloré por la muerte de Nayumi, el sufrimiento de Sakura, la muerte de todos en mi clan y sobre todo lloré por que sabía que a partir de aquella noche tendría el odio de mi hermano pequeño.

.

Cambiar el amor por el odio de Sasuke, era mi peor pesadilla, sin duda. Después de todo acababa de matar con mis propias manos a mi propia novia, la hermana de Sakura.

.

Amenacé a Danzou para estar seguro de que no le hiciera nada a Sasuke y entonces me uní a Akatsuki. Para proteger la aldea desde afuera.

.

Un año después tuve que volver para ayudar a Sakura con cierta misión incompleta.

.

Soy consciente de que Sakura ha estado cargando con un peso enorme al saber la verdad de la masacre que hice. Y que seguramente habrá estado tentada en contarle todo a Sasuke, pero no puede, ni debe, no aun.

.

Iba a morir pronto, no me asustaba, después de todo estaba preparado para esto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

**SASUKE POV **

.

Me dirigía hacía la guarida Uchiha. Lo que había dicho Sakura, había hecho que mis ganas de vivir aumentaran. Desde que Itachi mató al clan, siempre había vivido para ese momento, no me permitía distracciones, como los 'amigos'. Una parte de mí, decía que los lazos eran molestos, pero la otra era porque tenía miedo de perderlos otra vez. Por eso nunca miraba la vida de los demás porque ciertamente no me importaban.

.

Siempre me había importado la vida de Sakura, si lo pensaba bien. Siempre había estado pendiente de su vida, me había preocupado cuando supe que su Clan había sido masacrado, cuando ella no se juntaba con nadie, cuando ella empezó a ser como yo. Me obligaba a olvidarlo todo, así que me estanqué en la noche en que Itachi mató a todos, diciéndome que mi vida era la que importaba y no la de los demás.

.

Debía sobrevivir para ayudar a Sakura con sus objetivos. No iba a dejarla sola, no iba dejar que lo hiciese sola, no iba a permitir que fuera sola. Porque ahora estaba completamente seguro. Sakura era la mujer con la que deseaba estar el resto de mi vida y no soportaría no tenerla cerca.

.

Es completamente ridículo que yo, Uchiha Sasuke sobreviviente del clan Uchiha pensara así. Yo que siempre desde bien pequeño había despreciado a las mujeres ahora fuera dependiente de una.

.

Todos estos pensamientos se borraron de mi mente cuando al girar una esquina de la guarida Uchiha, vi sentado tranquilamente en un trono de piedra estaba Itachi. La persona que me hizo sufrir. La persona que más e odiado en toda mi vida y que en el pasado había admirado.

**...**

**FIN SASUKE POV**

**.  
**

**-Ese Sharingan… ¿Cuánto puedes ver en realidad?-** dijo el mayor de los Uchiha abriendo los ojos mostrando el Sharingan.

**-¿Cuánto puedo ver con estos ojos?-** repitió el menor acercándose hasta quedar frente al mayor.- **Lo que estoy viendo ahora, Itachi… es tu muerte.-**

**-Mi muerte, ¿eh?-** repitió el mayor cerrando los ojos.-** Entonces…-** de un momento a otro estaba justo al lado de Sasuke.-** haz que suceda.- **y dicho esto ambos se giraron. Itachi con kunai en mano, Sasuke logró pararlo con su brazo, pero Itachi le atacó directo a la cara. Sasuke sacó chokuto protegiéndose del kunai.

.

El choque de ambas armas se escuchó, Itachi no perdió el tiempo y cogió el brazo con el cual se había protegido del kunai con ambos brazos y con su pie le atacó, Sasuke lo paró con su katana e Itachi con el otro pie le atacó, Sasuke no lo vio venir, pero aun así pudo mantenerse en pie después de ser lanzado hacia atrás.

.

Itachi aun en el aire cogió a Sasuke por detrás en la capa, cuando este intentó apuñalarle con chokuto y lo lanzó con fuerza perdiendo su katana – la cual había quedado enterrada en el techo -.

**-Chidori.-** convocó sin perder el tiempo.

Itachi le miró impasible.

Sasuke empezó a correr hacía él.- **Chidori Nagashi. [Corriente del millar de pájaros]- **y puso su mano en el suelo.

.

Una corriente de rayos se dirigió hacía Itachi el cual saltó, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Sasuke el cual tenía una sonrisa y su espada en la mano. Atravesó a Itachi con su espada cayendo ambos al suelo. Sasuke encima de Itachi.

**-Te has vuelto… fuerte.- **dijo Itachi con las mismas palabras que había dicho en la cueva.

**-Itachi... tengo una última cosa que preguntarte.-** dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

Itachi alzó su mano derecha, parecía que quisiera golpear su frente, como hacía cuando eran pequeños, pero antes de llegar a su frente sus dedos señalaron a su izquierda. Sasuke miró y encontró a Itachi sentado en el trono mirándolo con el Sharingan. Un Genjutsu.

.

Miró al Itachi que tenía al frente y este empezó a desvanecerse en una manada de cuervos. No se sorprendía realmente de aquello, él había visto en un principio aquel Genjutsu. Como veía que el Itachi que estaba viendo también era un Genjutsu.

**-¿Que quieres saber?-** preguntó Itachi con tranquilidad, como si aquella pelea a muerte no se llevara acabo.-** Esto no a acabado, pero te oigo.-**

**-Te lo diré una vez más...-** la espada de Sasuke atravesó sin piedad el pecho de Itachi. Éste no pareció sorprenderse, de su boca salieron unas finas gota de sangre.

El Sasuke que estaba ante sus ojos empezó a desvanecerse con blancas serpientes.

**-Genjutsu...-** dijo cuando vio lo sucedido.

**-Tengo una última cosa que preguntarte...-** estaba detrás del trono, sosteniendo su espada.-** ¡Eso es lo que dije, bastardo!- **el odio en sus palabras era palpable.**-¡Responde mi pregunta!-** movió su espada-** Ese dolor en tu pecho no desaparecerá hasta que respondas.-**

**-Así que intencionadamente evitaste dañar puntos vitales...-** afirmó Itachi pacifico como era él.

**-Tú dijiste aquella vez...-** empezó Sasuke recordando aquella fatídica noche, Itachi dijo que si él despertaba el Mangekyo Sharingan habrían tres personas contando también a su hermano.-** La tercera persona... El otro con un Sharingan... ¿Quien es en el clan Uchiha?-**

**-¿Porque... tanta curiosidad por saber tal cosa?-** preguntó Itachi, las preguntas que no quería que le hiciera estaban empezando.

**-Voy a matarlo después de que te mate a ti.-** respondió con el ceño fruncido.-** Ese es el porque.-**

**-¿Matarlo?-** repitió mirando de reojo a Sasuke, o al menos intentándolo.

**-Cuando tú mataste a todos los del clan, tú mencionaste la existencia de otra persona. Así que a ese miembro del clan Uchiha que tú no mataste fue un co-conspirador.-** resolvió el conteniendo la furia.-** Incluso tú no podrías matar a la fuerza policíaca solo.-** frunció más el ceño.

Itachi sonrió un poco.-** Así que... te diste cuenta.-**

**-¿Quien es?-** exigió con odio enterrando aun más la espada.

**-Es Uchiha Madara...-** respondió y aunque Sasuke no veía su rostro sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y el recuerdo del encuentro que había tenido con Naruto hacía tantos meses llegó a su memoria. Aquella vez había sido capaz de llegar hasta el Kyuubi el cual había dicho sobe algo de Uchiha Madara.

**.  
**

**-¿Uchiha... Madara?-** repitió incrédulo y asustado después de todo esa persona era...

**-Uno de los fundadores de Konoha...-** contó Itachi, Sasuke recordó la estatua del valle del fin, donde una vez se enfrentó a Naruto.-** El primer hombre que se hizo poseedor del Mangekyo Sharingan.- **

.

Itachi conocía muy bien a ese hombre, por supuesto. Y aunque no era un hombre que mostrara sus emociones, lo odiaba con toda el alma, o lo que quedaba de ella. Si había alguien a quien Itachi odiaba, ese sin duda era Madara.

**.  
**

**-¿Fundador?-** repitió Sasuke no creyendo en las palabras de Itachi.- ¡**Ese Madara debe hacer mucho que debe estar muerto! ¿Te estas burlando de mí**?- exigió molesto.

**-Madara está vivo...-** dijo Itachi con calma.-** Está más cerca de lo que crees, pero depende de ti creerme o no.-**

**-¡Deja de bromear!- **le espetó

**-Para sobrevivir, nos aferramos a todo lo que sabemos y entendemos, y lo llamamos realidad,-**explicó sin alterarse- **pero el conocimiento y el entendimiento son ambiguos, la realidad puede ser una ilusión, todos los humanos son así, ¿No es ese otro punto de vista?-**

**-¿Qué intentas decirme?-** le preguntó.

**-Que el supuesto que Madara está muerto, es ilusión tuya. Así como asumiste que yo era buen hermano mayor…-**

**-Lo que sucedió aquella noche...-** empezó Sasuke recordando sus momentos de la niñez.- **Era tan joven que pensé que estaba en una ilusión...-** sus manos temblaban de furia.-** que estaba atrapado en un Genjutsu cruel. Quería creer eso...-** se giró.-** ¡Pero eso era... la cruda realidad!-** e hizo que su espada relámpago se dirigiera hacía donde el verdadero Itachi se encontraba. No le dio, alcanzó justo a su lado.-** ¡Mis ojos no son los mismos que en el pasado! Mi Sharingan puede ver a través de tu Genjutsu!-** lo miraba con odio.

**-Hmp. Hablas con tanta confianza.-** dijo Itachi sin mostrar rastros de sorpresa.-** Pero por ahora, voy a tomarte la palabra.- **su Genjutsu desapareció.-** Ser confiado está bien. Pero Sasuke, tus ojos aun no son iguales a los míos.-** le recordó.

Sasuke lo sabía, se refería al Mangekyo Sharingan.

**-Así que... no pudiste matar a tu amigo más querido.-** a Sasuke aquello le pareció como si estuviera burlándose de él, pero Itachi realmente se alegraba de que no lo hubiera echo.-** ¿Y aun sí apareciste frente a mi con una resolución tan débil?- **

**-Entonces trata de matarme con tu Mangekyo Sharingan.-** movió la mano con la que había hecho el Chidori apaciguando un poco el dolor.- **¿O es demasiado difícil mediar tu capacidad ahora?-** preguntó con cierta burla.

Itachi suspiró.- **Estás bastante seguro.-** afirmó levantándose.

**-Ninguno de los dos se ha movido durante un buen tiempo.-** dijo Zetsu blanco el cual estaba en el techo, solo su rostro se veía y había estado desde el principio observando la batalla.-** Solo están probándose al uno al otro con Genjutsu.-** respondió Zetsu negro.

Ambos hermanos se miraban. Itachi con tranquilidad y Sasuke con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

**-Mangekyo Sharingan... estos ojos son especiales...-** dijo Itachi, Sasuke se tensó.- **Desde el momento en que se despierta va directo hacía la oscuridad. Y mientras más se usa, se sella más.-**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-** preguntó sin entender.

**-Con el tiempo, el Mangekyo Sharingan pierde la luz.-** respondió él.

**-Ceguera...- **afirmó Sasuke.

.

Itachi no pudo evita pensar mientras le contaba la historia de Uchiha Madara, que el clan Haruno tenía el mismo problema. La única diferencia que separaba del Fuumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan y el Fuumetsu Ryuugan era la persona que debía asesinar. Itachi había matado a su mejor amigo para conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan y los ojos de su hermano menor serían su nueva luz. El clan Haruno solo con matar a una persona de dicho clan ya despertaba directamente el Fuumetsu Ryuugan ciertamente era un poder grande el que llegaban a tener, pero aun así también necesitaban los ojos del hermano/a para salvar sus ojos. Era extraño, puesto que el Ryuugan eterno y Mangekyo Sharingan eterno se conseguía de diferentes formas a pesar de ser unos ojos tan iguales.

**-Madara es un perdedor.- **dijo Itachi al terminar su relato- **El no es digno en convertirse en el mejor de los Uchiha, yo soy quien sobrepasara a Madara y seré el ninja más poderoso- **habló apretando los puños- **y ahora por fin podré obtener el poder para sobrepasar a Madara… ¡SASUKE! TU ERES MI NUEVA LUZ! ¡Tienes mis nuevos ojos!-** inesperadamente gritó.- **¡****El Clan ha sido así desde tiempos remotos, Sasuke! ¡Desde que naciste, fuiste inevitablemente vinculado a este destino manchado de sangre!- **le gritaba, parecía desquiciado, aquel no parecía ser el siempre calmado y pacífico Itachi, mientras unas llamas rojas rodeaban a Sasuke-** ¡Ahora ven mi hermano pequeño! ¿Debería matarte y liberarte de ese destino? ¡ESTE ES EL VERDADERO VINCULO DE LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA!-**

**.  
**

La ilusión volvió a romperse, otra vez estaban de pie, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado realmente.

.

Itachi aun estando allí su mente no paraba de pensar en Sakura. Conocía lo suficiente de ella como para saber que no iba a decirle nada a Sasuke después de que Madara le contara la supuesta verdad. No la culpaba, de hecho. Sasuke debía ser lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que la historia de Madara no era verdad y que Sakura le ocultaba algo. Un algo que había estado matándola todos estos años.

.

Si Sakura no decía nada, si se callaba, Sasuke la odiaría. Eso era lo que Sakura quería, si él la odiaba sentía que no tenía porque quedarse, sentía que se libraría de un gran peso, puesto que ella sabía que no sobreviviría en aquella lucha, fuera como fuera.

.

Itachi no podía permitirle tal cosa, él había prometido que cuidaría de Sakura aun cuando ella parecía que ya no tenía salvación, si debía morir... no lo haría sola, Sasuke debía estar con ella, por muy doloroso que le sea para él.

_-__**"Es lamentable. A pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos podrá vivir una vida tranquila después de esto. Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo permitir que sufras sola."-**_pensó Itachi con dolor, él tenía el Mangekyo en sus ojos.-** Como te dije Madara controló al Kyuubi.-** comentó.-** Aquello fue detenido por el Cuarto Hokage, pero aun así aquello llevó a la ruina a nuestros aliados...-** aquello llamó la atención del menor.-** el clan Haruno.-**

**-¿Que?-** abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sakura una vez le había dicho que sus clanes estaba unidos pero nunca le había dicho que eran aliados.

**-Los ojos del clan Haruno son muy parecidos a los nuestros, creo que... Haruno Sakura te lo dijo alguna vez.-** le dijo con voz monótona.

.

Sasuke se tensó. Que Itachi supiera de Sakura le asustaba, pero para mala suerte suya quería saber que sabía Itachi sobre los Haruno, porque era obvio que si sabía algo.

**-¿Que es lo que sabes?-** preguntó con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente.

Itachi sonrió interiormente, Sasuke era demasiado predecible para él.-** Aquella noche en la que el Kyuubi estaba suelto, acusaron a los Uchiha de ello, pero también acusaron a los Haruno.- **Itachi suspiró, ahora venía la parte difícil.- **Haruno Nayumi trabajaba para el consejo de la Hoja, cuando tenía trece años los Haruno querían hacer un golpe de estado, pero ella no quería, al saber aquello los consejeros... decidieron que ellos debían morir, ella-** hizo una mueca imperceptible.-** se rehusó. La mataron sin piedad, los consejeros querían a todos los Haruno muertos. Ellos siempre supieron que ella no lo haría por una simple razón.-** pausó.-** Por su hermana pequeña.-**

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquella conversación no tenía nada que ver con lo que anteriormente habían estado hablando, de los Uchiha habían ido directamente a los Haruno, pero aquello le era intrigante.

.

Sabía que Nayumi había muerto la misma noche que su clan, que Sakura había estado delante, al igual que los consejeros, y que la persona que la mató había sido una persona amada para la chica.

**-La persona que la mato...-** dijo de repente Sasuke, captando la atención del mayor.-** Ella me contó que fue alguien amado, pero que ya estaba muerto.-** frunció los labios molesto.

.

Itachi se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. Sakura le había contado algo a Sasuke...

**.  
**

**-Si.-** dijo él.-** Haruno Sakura es más poderosa que una chica de su edad, Madara estuvo buscándola por un tiempo.-** confesó sin más, Sasuke se sorprendió.- **El clan Haruno tenía una regla; cada miembro que consiga el Ryuugan debe saber los secretos de este y pasa directamente a formar parte del clan. Ella fue un prodigio.-**

.

El Genjutsu de aquella conversación se rompió por él mismo, no podía permitir que Zetsu, el cual sabía que estaba espiando allí, se enterara de aquello.

**.  
**

**-Bueno, ahora sí, empecemos.-** anunció él, pasando su brazo por la manga de la capa. Lo había estado teniendo fuera todo el tiempo, solo recargándolo en la capa.

.

Sasuke decidió que pensaría después en lo que había dicho. Se quitó la venda que cubría su frente y la capa negra, y luego las vendas que cubría sus muñecas y brazos.

.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos empezaron a lanzarse shurikens- Los shuriken se desviaban y se incrustaban al suelo o en la pared, duraron así por unos segundos hasta que ambos rápidamente se acercaron al otro Sasuke con su espada en alto e Itachi con un kunai. Itachi paró la mano en la que Sasuke tenía sujeta la espada y Sasuke paró la que tenía Itachi el kunai. Ambos hacía fuerza o al menos eso parecía que hacía Sasuke, ya que Itachi no parecía que se moviera mucho. De la nada un clon de Itachi le lanzó tres kunai a Sasuke este pudo pararlos gracias a una serpiente blanca que salió directamente del sello maldito haciendo que Itachi retrocediera.

.

Sasuke se había sorprendido un poco al ver dicho clon, puesto que no había visto a Itachi realizar los sellos.

.

Cuando la serpiente se esfumó Sasuke tenía consigo un shuriken gigante girando en su mano. Se lo lanzó al que era el clon el cual lo paró con el kunai. El shuriken iba cargado del Chidori, haciendo que finalmente cortara a Itachi el cual se desvaneció en cuervos.

.

Los cuervos fueron hacía él pero Itachi apareció ante sus ojos en un parpadeo lanzádolo con una patada en el estomago hasta chocar contra la pared rompiéndola. Sasuke gruño el golpe le había dolido.

.

Itachi apresó su mano izquierda al ver como estaba invocando el Chidori, pisó su pie impidiendo que le golpeara y golpeó su estomago. Sasuke jadeaba, aquello le dolía.

Los dos dedos de Itachi se posaron en los ojos de Sasuke.-** Perdóname, Sasuke...-** se disculpó mientras apretaba con más fuerza su ojo.-** Esta es mi realidad... Dame tú luz.-**

Sasuke gritó con dolor mientras se tapaba su ojo izquierdo con su mano derecha. La sangre escurría entre sus dedos hasta caer en el suelo.

**-Te lo dije.-** advirtió Itachi sin mostrarse compasivo.- **Tu no posees el Mangekyo Sharingan. Nunca podrás ganarle a mis ojos.-** la mano que guardaba el ojo de Sasuke estaba ensangrentada, solo sus dedos. Sasuke se miró la mano. La cual le temblaba, consternado. Aquello dolía demasiado.**- Tomaré el otro también.-** dijo con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

La marca de maldición se desató. Las marcas corrieron con rapidez haciendo que una de aquellas alas saliera de golpe apartando a Itachi

_**-"Así que este es el poder de sello maldito. Sakura me había comentado algo así."-**_ pensó Itachi mirándolo detenidamente. Guardó el ojo en un tubo con lo que parecí ase agua.-** Esta es la diferencia de nuestra fuerza. Y...-** un clon salió por detrás apresándolo.- **también la diferencia de tu poder ocular y el mio.-** el Itachi de el frente se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

.

El Genjutsu se rompió en el momento en que Itachi puso sus dedos en su otro ojo, Sasuke finalmente se transformó en el nivel dos del sello maldito, logrando salir de aquella espantosa ilusión.

.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición y el Genjutsu había empezado cuando ambos se habían atacado. Los shurikens era lo que los separaba. Sasuke cayó de rodillas jadeando, el dolor de su ojo era real, y estaba cansado emocionalmente.

.

Itachi también cayó de rodillas segundos después y se tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Su visión era mala, solo veía borroso.

**-¡¿Rompiste... mi Tsukuyomi?-** preguntó con algo de molestia.

Sasuke se puso de pie.-** Como te lo dije...-** dijo inexpresivamente.-** no importa cuando uses esos ojos. Mi odio convertirá mi ilusión en realidad.-**

**-¿Convertir una ilusión en realidad, eh?-** repitió Itachi levantándose.-** Entonces dejame devolver esas palabras hacia ti. Acabas de ver como tus ojos fueron arrancados durante el Tsukuyomi.-** frunció el ceño.-** Bien, dejame mostrarte la realidad.-**

.

Itachi cerró su ojo derecho mientras se concentraba haciendo un sello. Sasuke sabía que la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar y se puso en guardia. Itachi empezó a formar sellos con rapidez, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y con las invocaciones en sus muñecas, invocó dos shurikens de los grandes.

.

Itachi lo vio y pasó en medio y Sasuke con un hilo hizo que uno de los shuriken se descompusiera clavandoselo en un lado del muslo. Sasuke sonrió arrogante e Itachi con un quejido se sacó el artefacto.

**-¿Estás débil por usar el Tsukuyomi?-** preguntó con arrogancia.-** Hmp. Eso está bien.-**

.

Itachi lo sabía. Su vista estaba empeorando cada vez más ahora empezaba a ver doble por eso no había sido capaz de percibir aquel truco hecho por Sasuke.

.

Sasuke hizo unos sellos.-** Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.-** y una bola de fuego se dirigió hasta Itachi, el cual saltó para esquivarla, Sasuke le mandó una espada Chidori, el cual hizo un agujero en el techo por donde Itachi salió, antes de tocar al suelo Itachi le devolvió el Katon no jutsu el cual Sasuke se protegió gracias a la ala del sello maldito.-** Heridas como esa no me detendrán.-** se dijo a si mismo.

Ambos hicieron los mismos sellos.-** Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.- **ambas bolas de fuego impactaron con la otra. Sasuke parecía que tenía la ventaja.

El ojo de Itachi el cual había vuelto a cerrar al crear la bola de fuego empezó a caer una lagrima de sangre.-** Amaterasu.-** y luego lo abrió.

.

Un fuego negro empezó a salir de la bola de Itachi tragándose luego el fuego de Sasuke. Su ojo dolía y lo cerró apagando así también el fuego negro. Sasuke se preguntó que era aquello.

.

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia un costado, Itachi lo siguió con su ojo y volvió a usar el Amaterasu. Por donde Sasuke pasaba quedaba el Amaterasu hasta que rozó su ala y empezó a quemarle a él.

...

* * *

...

Corría con la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, hasta el punto donde había sentido aquellos dos fuertes chakras. Sabía quienes eran y debía impedir aquello, pero al paso que iba no conseguiría llega tiempo, pues aun estaba bastante lejos del lugar.

.

Detuvo su marcha sobre la rama de un árbol. Esa persona parecía ser una mujer puesto que era delgada, llevaba una capa y capucha por lo que no se veía su rostro pero sus facciones eran femeninas. Ella miró hacía otro lado, sentía un gran chakra. Un chakra que la había estado persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo.

.

Además... miró al cielo con una mirada nostálgica... había sentido por un momento el chakra de _esa_ persona. Una persona que hacía años que no veía que extrañaba de sobremanera.

.

Decidió no pensar en eso de momento, ahora debía llegar a tiempo antes de que aquellos dos, no, antes de que el pequeño Uchiha matara al mayor.

...

* * *

...

Itachi jadeaba, estaba cansado, su ojo derecho tenía los rastros de las lágrimas de sangre. Caminó hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke para comprobar como estaba. Aquello no pudo hacerle nada, estaba seguro.

.

Al mirarlo bien se fijó como este empezaba a derretirse. Sasuke estaba en el piso de abajo había usado lo que antiguamente usaba Orochimaru para sustituirse. Ciertamente aquel método era algo asqueroso.

.

El cabello más largo y azulado y la piel más fosca hicieron ver a Sasuke que se había transformado.

.

Itachi tosió escupiendo algo de sangre y luego su mano se dirigió a su ojos, aquello empezaba a cansarle más de lo que parecía.

**-¡Katon: Gouryuka no jutsu!- ** una dragón de fuego se precipitó hasta el techo rompiéndolo y haciendo que Itachi tuviera que retroceder, pero aquel no era el único e Itachi se quemó un poco la mano.

.

Cuando el polvo del derrumbamiento se disipó Itachi se sujetaba el brazo que había sido quemado. Este tenía unas leves quemaduras que aun así dolían. Su ojo derecho finalmente había sido completamente sellado, puesto que ahora estaba rojo con un punto negro en medio.

.

Cuando Itachi - el cual estaba en la punta del agujero - vio a Sasuke este se sujetaba de las rodillas jadeando, el ya no tenía chakra, podía verlo.

**-Parece que ese Amaterasu te debilitó mucho.-** comento con dificultad dejando caer una rodilla al suelo. El sello maldito retrocedió.- **Este probablemente será mi último jutsu.-** y sonrió de lado.

**-El Sharingan también puede ver el chakra.-** le dijo Itachi.- **Deja de decir tonterías. Pedo ver que ya no te queda chakra. Esquivaste mi Amaterasu utilizando el jutsu de sustitución de Orochimaru. Una buena sustitución para engañar. Pero eso utiliza una gran cantidad de chakra.- **observó.

**-Es cierto... ¡Sasuke absorbió a Orochimaru!-** recordó Zetsu blanco el cual no se había perdido nada de la batalla y el cual ahora estaba a unos metros de Itachi, solo se le veía la cabeza.-** Eso es.-** asintió Zetsu negro.

**-Tienes razón, ya no tengo más chakra. Lo usé todo en el último jutsu Katon.-** admitió Sasuke sin alterarse.

El cielo estaba oscuro y lleno de nubes y los relámpagos señalaban que aquello estaba por terminar. Poco después empezó a llover.

**-Como sea.- **sonrió Sasuke.-** ¿Acaso crees que vine aquí sin antes haberme preparado?- **pregunto con cierta petulancia.-** Será instantáneo. Este jutsu es igual que el Amaterasu. No se puede esquivar.-** Sasuke le miró.-** Ahora... lo que deseo... se hará realidad...-** al terminar de decir aquellas palabra un relámpago lo iluminó.-** ¡Tu muerte!-**

.

Su memoria sin quererlo retrocedió al día siguiente de aquella noche. Él había ido allí teniendo la esperanza de que aquello no hubiera sido real y que su Nii-san no hubiera hecho aquello. Recordando los momentos vividos con su hermano, recordando a su padre y madre, llorando por la perdida de todo el clan y la traición imperdonable de su hermano.

.

Aquel día fue cuando empezó a llenarse de odio. Diciéndose que sin importar la oscuridad que le deparaba en el futuro él la confrontaría sin importar nada. Que conseguiría poder a cualquier precio. Y ahora allí estaba. A punto de dar su golpe final, rogando por que aquel golpe fuera el último y el final de la lucha.

**-Obtuve poder y el odio, y ahora estoy aquí.-** dijo Sasuke recordando aquella vez que él había ido a Konoha. Lo miró.-** ¡Itachi! ¡Aquí morirás! ¡Por mis manos!-**

.

Itachi miró al cielo, empezando a comprender que era lo que Sasuke iba hacer. Un ataque Raiton, también utilizando el calor del Amaterasu. En primer lugar aquel Katon nunca fue él su objetivo si no el cielo, para así crea la tormenta.

.

Sasuke subió a un muro con su mano en rayos. El cielo empezaba formarse un dragón hecho puramente de rayos.

Sasuke alzó la mano.-** El nombre de esa técnica es "Kirin"-** Itachi estaba algo sorprendido.-** ¡Ven!-** entonces de los rayos salió el dragón.-** Desaparece con el sonido del relámpago.-** y bajo su mano.

.

El dragón descendió hasta llegar a Itachi. El lugar quedó completamente destruido tras la explosión - haciendo que Zetsu se protegiera con la planta - aquello ahora solo era ruinas. Sasuke jadeaba y su Sharingan desapareció en sus ojos mostrando sus ojos negros, ahora si estaba completamente exhausto. Itachi por otro lado había quedado en el suelo boca bajo, ahora sin la capa de nubes rojas la cual se había perdido.

**.  
**

**-Se... acabó.-** dijo Sasuke cayendo de rodillas cansado.-** ¡Se acabó!-**

**-¿Esta es... la muerte que querías recrear?-** preguntó la voz de Itachi.

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Itachi, viendo que este se levantaba despacio. De su mentón caía sangre hasta que esta caía al suelo.

.

Sasuke volvió a transformarse.-** ¡Maldito!-** dijo con odio. Había algo distinto en sus ojos y es que su ojo izquierdo parecía más el de Orochimaru.

Alrededor de Itachi lo rodeaba algo rojo-anaranjado y luego salió un esqueleto.-** Sin esto, estaría muerto.- **dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Que es eso?-** se preguntó Zetsu negro.

**-Tu realmente... te has vuelto fuerte, Sasuke.-** le dijo Itachi abriendo los ojos, mostrando así que esto estaban más claros. Finalmente Itachi se había quedado ciego.-** Esta vez... te mostraré mi carta final del triunfo.-** dijo poniéndose de pie.-** Susano.-**

**-¿Susano**?- repitió Sasuke, preguntándose que hacía aquella cosa.

**-Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, cuando esos dos poderes despiertan una técnica más se añade en mis ojos.- **le explicó.**- Sasuke, ¿Eso es todo de tu técnica? Si estás ocultando otro poder, no te contengas. La verdadera batalla recién está comenzando.-**

**-El cielo se está despejando.-** Dijo Zetsu blanco al ver que efectivamente el cielo se estaba aclarando.- **Parece que esa técnica tiene el limite de un disparo.-** observó Zetsu negro.

Aquel esqueleto del que Itachi estaba rodeado empezó a formarse el músculo y luego un especie de escudo.

**-¿Que sucede?-** preguntó Itachi.-** ¿Has usado todo el chakra y te has quedado sin opciones?-**

**-¿Que?- **se mostró molesto, pero soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir un horrible dolor en su hombro.

**-Pedo entregártelo...-** se oyó la voz de Orochimaru.-** puedo tomar prestado tu poder.-**

**-¡Maldición!-** gruñó agarrando su hombro y cayendo de rodillas.

.

Sasuke no supo que fue lo que pasó a continuación. Las serpientes salieron directamente de su hombro dejándolo en un especie de trance. Itachi en cuanto sintió la sensación supo que finalmente Orochimaru había salido. Lo apuñaló con una espada especial y lo encerró en un Genjutsu eterno.

**.  
**

**-Esos es todo... Sasuke.-** dijo Itachi al encerrar a Orochimaru. Itachi volvió a toser sangre una vez más-** Ahora... tus ojos son míos. Creo que me tomaré mi tiempo para recuperarlos.- **su pecho le dolió e hizo una clara mueca de dolor, sujetándose el pecho volvió a vomitar sangre. Esta vez una cantidad mayor que las veces anteriores.

.

Itachi sabía lo que era, su enfermedad estaba acabando con él, solo le faltaban minutos, debía darse prisa antes de que finalmente muriera. Cayó de rodillas tosiendo, y el Susano volvió a quedar en su forma esquelética. Sasuke aprovechó aquello y le lanzó un kunai explosivo el cual chocó contra el escudo. Susano volvía a estar completo.

.

Itachi empezó a caminar tambaleándose un poco y jadeando. A cada paso que daba Sasuke los retrocedía. Desesperado sacó de un pergamino un kunai con varios papeles explosivos. Aquello tampoco funcionó.

**-Son mis ojos... míos...-** murmuraba Itachi alzando su mano derecha.

.

Sasuke le miró con odio sacando su chokuto saltó hasta el. El impacto le hizo salir disparado hacia atrás y perder su chokuto. El golpe le había dolido y cuando se dio cuenta Itachi ya estaba delante de él. Sasuke retrocedió asustado topándose con una pared. Sus piernas temblaban. No podía creer que después de todo si iba morir allí.

.

Itachi volvió a levantar sus dedos. Prácticamente lo que hacía no lo veía y empezaba a perder la razón. Estaba llegando su fin, pero antes...

**-Lo siento Sasuke. Ya no habrá una próxima vez.-** y luego sonrió. Pero esa era una sonrisa sincera. Sus dedos finalmente tocaron la frente de Sasuke como cuando era un niño.

.

Los dedos de Itachi resbalaron pasando por su mejilla hasta su mentón cuando el peso de Itachi ya no pudo más con él.

.

Cuando caía Itachi pudo pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

**.  
**

**-Cuida de Sakura.-** fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que finalmente lo venciera la muerte.

.

El Susano desapareció y su cuerpo se doblegó causando que su frente chocó contra el muro y luego cayó boca arriba. Sasuke estaba en shock. Respirando agitadamente.

**.  
**

**-¿Itachi... cayó?-** preguntó Zetsu blanco.

...

* * *

...

Los ojos de Sakura temblaron levemente por un momento y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza. Frunció los labios con fuerza... solo quería decir una cosa, Itachi había muerto.

.

Siempre, desde que Itachi mató al clan Uchiha incluso antes supo que él iba a morir en manos de Sasuke, se había hecho a la idea de eso pero... pero aun así... el dolor que sentía era muy grande. Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero se negaba a llorar. ¡Vamos! No lloraba desde los nueve años, no podía llorar ahora.

.

Sus ojos mostraban dolor.

.

Acababa de perder, a un compañero, a un amigo... a un hermano.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**- "Itachi."-**_pensó con dolor y cerrando sus ojos.

...

* * *

...

Empezado a llover. Sasuke miró de reojo al cuerpo inerte de Itachi, concentrándose en los dos dedos ensangrentados. Una lágrima de sangre salió de su ojo izquierdo. Pocos segundos después Sasuke cayó desmayado a su lado de forma invertida.

...

* * *

...

Sakura consideró que era hora de que abandonara el lugar, para desplazarse donde anteriormente habían estado luchando los hermanos Uchiha. Su decisión fue acertada cuando vio como Zetsu aparecía bajo tierra.

**-Todo terminó.-** dijo Zetsu blanco.- **Sasuke ganó, Uchiha Itachi está muerto.-**

Aquella declaración sorprendió a todos, menos a Sakura.

**-¡¿Que? ¡No me lo creo!-** se exaltó Tobi.

**-"Si seguro."-** pensó Sakura con ironía haciendo un sello, segundos después empezó a desaparecer.

**-Solo bromeaba.-** añadió después, pero Sakura no lo oyó puesto que ya había desaparecido por completo.-** Es como suponía.-** dijo después con una voz más aguda y varonil, mostrándose por fin como Uchiha Madara.

**-¿S-Sasuke-kun... ha matado... a Itachi?-** preguntó incrédula Ino.

**-Sasuke se ha debilitado también, pero, me pregunto ¿Como estará**?- respondió el Zetsu blanco.-** Está en una situación muy mala.-**

**-Bueno...-** suspiró el Akatsuki.-** ¿Y Sakura?-** preguntó.

Aquello les llamó la atención.

**-Se que estaba con Sasuke cuando Kisame fue a avisarle, pero desde hace tiempo que no siento su chakra.-** dijo Madara

**-No se donde está.- **respondió Zetsu.

**-¡Hey tú! ¡El Aloe vera, responde! ¡¿Donde están Sasuke y Sakura-chan?-** exclamó Naruto con molestia.

**-¿Aloe vera?-** repitió enfadado.

**-No te enfades con él.**- tranquilizó su parte negra.

.

Kakashi miró al Akatsuki y descubrió que aquel hombre llamado Tobi poseía el Sharingan. Se quedó incrédulo. ¿Quien era él en realidad?

**.  
**

**-Me lo llevaré otra vez.-** dijo Madara refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Zetsu volvió a meterse bajo tierra.

**-Yo que ustedes dejaría de buscarlos.-** comentó Madara con seriedad.-** El odio que tienen Sasuke y Sakura son completamente diferentes.-** eso llamó su atención sorprendiéndolos.-** Porque el odio de Sakura... es mucho más fuerte que el de Sasuke.-**

**-¡¿Que sabes tú de ella?-** explotó Ino.

**-Se mucho más de lo que ustedes saben. Sakura odia incluso mucho antes que Sasuke. El odio de Sakura es más destructivo ella lo sabe perfectamente.-** les comentó.-** Bueno, nos vemos.-** y dicho esto desapareció aparentemente en el aire.

Kakashi sin perder el tiempo empezó a correr.- **Debemos encontrarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan.-** le dijo, aquellas palabras le dejaron inquieto, sobretodo porque sentía que aquello podía ser cierto. Subió a más altura notando las nubes en un lugar en **especifico.- ¡Hinata! Busca en la dirección de las cuatro en punto.- **

**-Hay un área a diez kilómetros de aquí que esta rodeada por un chakra muy poderoso. El bosque está quemándose… y las llamas son negras.-**

**-¡Ese es el Amaterasu!-** dijo Kakashi.- **¡Ahí es donde están!-**

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

Sakura apareció a poca distancia del Amaterasu. Observó el lugar sin sentirse sorprendida por encontrarlo destruido. No le importó mojarse y caminó hasta que finalmente los encontró. Itachi parecía que estaba relajado, que estaba tranquilo.

Sonrió tristemente.- _**"Así que... finalmente lograste que esa carga desapareciera, ¿Eh, Itachi?"-**_ observó el rostro del menor.-_**"Sasuke... así que... le diste el poder para despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan."-**_miró el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados.-_**"Lo siento, Sasuke"-**_ dolía, porque a partir de ahora... Sasuke la odiaría.

.

Ahora estaba completamente sola.

.

Volvió a poner su mascara de inexpresividad cuando sintió el chakra de Tobi/Madara llegar. Este apareció sobre el muro de cuclillas.

**-Así que estabas aquí.-** comentó Madara.-** ¿Cuando llegaste?-** preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

**-Ahora.-** contestó secamente.

**-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.-** le dijo, Sakura lo miró fríamente.- **-Sobre lo que pasó hace siete años.-**

.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¡Que se creía Madara! ¡¿Que podría engañarla a ella? Se controló, debía actuar, solamente asintió y Madara bajo su mascara sonrió con satisfacción.

**-Llegas tarde.-** dijo de pronto.

**-No soy como tú. Así que no me puedo mover tan rápido.-** se oyó la coz de Zetsu blanco. Este empezaba a aparecer en el suelo justo detrás de él.

**-¿Lo grabaste todo?-** preguntó Madara.

**-Si. No te preocupes.-** respondió tranquilo la parte negra.

Sakura se preguntó de que hablaba. ¿Acaso Zetsu tenía una habilidad para grabar y luego reproducir las batallas?

**-Debemos irnos de aquí. Nos llevaremos el cuerpo de Itachi también.-** acotó Madara con tranquilidad.

...

* * *

...

Kiba lo sintió.-** He detectado sus olores.-** informó Kiba.-** Espera... ¡El olor de Sakura también lo detecto!-**

**-¡¿Que? Entonces ellos están...- **susurró Ino esperanzada.

_**-"Rayos. ¿Ella apareció de repente... o tal vez estaba cerca? No... el Amaterasu cubre por diez Kilómetros y Zetsu dijo que no sabía donde estaba... entonces... apareció de la nada."-**_reflexionaba Kakashi con preocupación.-** Démonos prisa.-** aceleró Kakashi.

...

* * *

...

Karin estaba nerviosa. Había detectado que el chakra de Itachi se había apagado, por lo que supuso que estaba muerto. El chakra de Sasuke estaba muy débil, agotado. También había sentido otro chakra el cual no conocía - ahora sí, puesto que ahora estaba delante de ellos, diciéndoles que debían ir con ellos a la guarida de Akatsuki - Sintió el chakra de Sakura otra vez en el lugar donde Itachi y Sasuke estaban luchando, poco después el chakra tan fuerte que sentía en el bosque desapareció y volvió donde estaba Sakura y finalmente aquel tipo que tenía delante.

Ahora Sasuke, Sakura y aquel tipo habían desaparecido y Konoha se movía en dirección donde antes estaban ellos. Además... otra persona estaba llegando allí.

...

* * *

...

Caminó con tranquilidad mirando el lugar con tristeza. Había estado tan cerca... tan cerca de encontrarse con Itachi. Pero había llegado tarde. Y ahora Itachi estaba muerto.

_.  
_

_Muerto._

.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar con cierta dificultad. No... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Itachi no podía estar muerto. Ella que se había esforzado para llegar a tiempo, al final... al fina no había servido de nada... ¡Nada!

.

Sollozó. Aquello no podía quedarse así. Akatsuki no se saldría con la suya. Apretó los puños con fuerza, conseguiría dar con la base de Akatsuki, sacaría a Itachi de allí y... le reviviría. ¡Eso haría!

.

Dio un respingo al sentir varios chakras acercarse y decidió que era hora que se fuera. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer allí.

...

* * *

...

Konoha menos Yamato el cual se había quedado atrás para poder pasar sin ser dañados por el Amaterasu llegó al lugar, lo que vieron estaba completamente destruido.

**-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-** preguntó Kiba mirando el lugar.-** ¿Que clase de batalla causaría esto?- **

_**-"Dos propietarios del Sharingan... ¿Es la batalla entre el clan Uchiha tan intensa?-**_se preguntó Kakashi interiormente.

**-¿Donde están Sasuke y Sakura-chan?-**preguntó Naruto mirando a Hinata la cual tenía el Byakugan activado y miraba el lugar.

**-No detecto ningún otro chakra a parte de los nuestros.-** dijo Hinata

**-Aun sigue habiendo una débil olor, pero...-** olfateó el lugar.- **¿Uhm?-** olfateó con más profundidad.-** Aquí hay seis olores diferentes.- **dijo Kiba.

**-¿Que dices?-** se extrañó Kakashi.

**-Hai. El de Sasuke, Sakura, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi y otro el cual no distingo.-** explicó el Inuzuka algo extrañado.

_**-"¿Como es eso posible?"-**_se preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto se acercó a la pared con el abanico Uchiha y puso ambas manos allí, preguntándose porque nunca podía alcanzarlos.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke abrió los ojos con suma lentitud. Tenía el hombro derecho y el torso vendado. Se sentía desconcertado. Se encontraba en lo que parecía una cueva, el lugar estaba alumbrado por una vela y estaba acostado en una cama - la cual solo consistía en una manta al suelo otra de almohada y otra para taparlo.

**-Ya has despertado.- **dijo la voz femenina de Sakura la cual se oía sin ningún rastro de emoción.

Sasuke se sentó sin decir nada, parecía aun consternado con lo que había pasado. Miró hacía donde provenía la voz la cual se oía de entre las sombras.

**-Has ganado.**- dijo la voz de Madara en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba Sakura.

.

Sasuke entonces lo recordó el rostro inerte de Itachi en el frío suelo también se preguntó de forma inconsciente porque no se puso alerta al oír otra voz que no era ninguno de sus compañeros de Hebi.

**-Pero has recibido un poco de daño también.-** añadió el hombre.- **Trata de no esforzarte mucho.-**

.

Los pasos que se escucharon le hicieron saber a Sasuke que ellos se estaba acercando. Primero salió Sakura, la cual por alguna extraña razón la veía diferente, algo había cambiado en ella, la cual se limitó a apoyarse en una pared, ignorándolo.

.

Finalmente el hombre salió a la luz y Sasuke recordó al Akatsuki que estaba con Deidara aquella vez. Sakura veía que estaba confundido, que se sentía vacío y tal vez desesperado y que lo que iba a oír a continuación le dolerá el alma.

**-He venido a contarte algo, sobre Uchiha Itachi.-** le dijo, aquello le hizo tener una pequeña reacción, solo sus cejas se movieron. Le miró de reojo.-** Si, tu crees que sabes acerca de tu hermano, pero no sabes nada.- **Sasuke le miraba reojo al igual que Sakura.-** Oh, esta bien. Vamos a empezar por las introducciones.-** dijo poniéndose una mano en la máscara preparado para retirarla.-** Como tú, yo soy un superviviente del clan Uchiha.-** aquello finalmente llamó su atención.- **Y el único que sabe la verdad sobre Uchiha Itachi.- ** quitó solo media máscara.

.

Sasuke no supo que pasó. Vio el ojo Sharingan, sintió el su propio ojo palpitar y luego unas llamas negras estallaron repentinamente en el hombro del Akatsuki.

.

Sakura se apartó un poco mirando como las llamas consumían el cuerpo del Akatsuki. Miró a Sasuke de vuelta y vio que efectivamente tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi. No le fue difícil saber que aquel Amaterasu había sido su último intento para alejar a Madara de Sasuke.

.

Sasuke gritó y se llevó su mano en el ojo momento que el Sharingan desaparecía de su ojo.

**-¿Que fue esa técnica de ahora?**- preguntó suavemente sin entender.

Miró a las sombras donde aquel tipo había desaparecido luego buscó con la mirada a Sakura la cual de hecho miraba fijamente dentro de las sombras.

**-El Amaterasu, que Itachi implantó en **ti.- fue la voz del Akatsuki.

Sasuke no lo entendió. Sakura volvió a apoyarse como si nada hubiera pasa y escuchaba lo que Madara tenía que decirle.

**-Típico de Itachi. El te sorprende hasta después de su muerte.-** comentó avanzando.-** Y pensar que planeaba cosas de esta medida...-**

**-¿De que estás hablando?-** preguntó Sasuke sin entender nada.

**-En vez de matarme, el ha puesto un técnica en ti... O más bien debería decir; en vez de mantenerme alejado de ti... el probablemente estableció el Amaterasu para auto activarse cuando me miraras a mi Sharingan.-** explicó Madara.-_**"Ni tan siquiera Itachi sabía todo sobre mi... Si no estaría muerto"-**_pensó con satisfacción.-** Itachi... debió haber hecho algo en ti.**

Sasuke recordó el momento que sus dedos tocaron su frente.

**-Al final... por amor, transfirió todos sus poderes oculares en ti.-** le dijo

**¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Que estás tratando de decir? ¡¿Por que iba Itachi a hacer algo así?-** preguntó temblando muy levemente.

_**- "No me extraña que no crea a Madara. Después de todo siempre lo vio como un asesino, no puedo culparlo por algo así."-**_pensó Sakura escuchando atentamente y observando las reacciones de Sasuke.

**-¿No lo coges? Para protegerte.- **le dijo finalmente.

.

Sasuke no se lo esperaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendido negándose a creer lo que oía.

.

Sakura cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello. Ahora... ahora venía la parte más difícil para ella y también para él. Porque al fin y al cabo el estaba contando la verdad de Itachi - versión Madara la cual era falsa, pero Sasuke iba a creerlo -

.

Sakura respiró hondo. Ella realmente quería que todo se supiera, que la verdad de Itachi se supiera y que Sasuke no la odiara por habérselo ocultado por tantos años.

.

.

.

Porque la verdad de Itachi saldría a la luz y aquello iba a destrozarlo por completo.

...

* * *

...

**¡Otro más! ¿Quien será la persona que busca a Itachi? **

**Si yo sé que la lucha Itachi y Sasuke fue la misma, pero oye debía hacerla igual. **

**Sasuke está a punto de saber la verdad. ¿Como reaccionará cuando sepa que Sakura sabía todo? **

**Y** **Sakura se complica mucho la vida, lo sé. Pero ella cree que si Sasuke la odia entonces su muerte no afectará a nadie. Si Sasuke no la odiara ella se sentiria con la responsabilidad de vivir, ella solo quiere morir tanquilia.**

**Sin más me despido.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Dejen más ¿Si?**

.

.


	22. Verdad

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**22- VERDAD**

* * *

Porque la verdad de Itachi saldría a la luz y aquello iba a destrozarlo por completo.

**-¿Protegerme? ¿Has dicho protegerme?-** preguntó Sasuke sorprendido negándose a creer en lo que decía.- **¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-**

**-Lo diré una vez más... Crees que sabes sobre tu hermano, pero la realidad es que no sabes nada.-** volvió a decirle.

**-¡Si sigues diciendo estupideces, te mataré!-** amenazó frustrado.

**-Me lo estás poniendo difícil, ¿Cierto**?- dijo Madara ignorando su amenaza.-** Aunque supongo que es algo natural que de repente un desconocido como yo te revele la verdadera historia.-** admitió después.

_**-"Verdadera historia, como no."**_- pensó Sakura con ironía conteniéndose para no rodar los ojos.

**-Pero, lo que digo es verdad.-** dijo con voz más fuerte.-** Itachi lo mencionó, ¿Cierto? Sobre su cómplice de esa noche.-** le recordó. Sasuke le miraba de reojo sin decir nada.-** Yo soy ese cómplice, Uchiha Madara.-** reveló finalmente su identidad ante el pelinegro el cual se encontraba sorprendido.-** Yo lo sé todo sobre Itachi. Supongo que Itachi murió sin poder realizar aquello...-**

Sasuke apretó la manta agachando la cabeza.-** ¡Callate! ¡Estas cosas ya no me importan más!- **le gritó exaltado respirando agitadamente.-** ¡Solo lárgate de mi vista!**

Sakura le miró sintiéndose horriblemente culpable, y su rostro formó una mueca de dolor que ocultó a los segundos antes de que alguien la viera.

**-No, vas a escuchar. Necesitas escuchar esto.-** le dijo Madara.-** Es una obligación.-** Madara podía ver como el cuerpo del menor temblaba.-** Por el bien del mundo ninja... Por el bien de Konoha... y por tu propio bien... Tú hermano lo dio todo. Ahora sabrás como Uchiha Itachi vivió.-** Sasuke apretó con más fuerza la manta.-** ¿Sabes por que? ¿Por que Itachi implantó su Amaterasu en tu ojo?-** Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente.- **Itachi quería asegurarse de que tú y yo no nos encontráramos. Ahora vas a entender el por qué y todo lo relacionado, cuando me escuches.- **Madara hizo una pausa.-** Aquellos que saben la verdad sobre Itachi... son Danzou de Konoha, el tercer Hokage, y sus consejeros, Homura y Koharu, y Haruno Nayumi. Solo esos cinco.-** le confesó.-** El tercero murió al igual que Nayumi, ahora quedan sólo los tres ancianos. Aunque esos tres probablemente nunca revelen la terrible verdad. La verdad sobre Itachi desaparecerá en la oscuridad para siempre. Y eso fue lo que Itachi deseó.-**

_**-"Realmente él lo cree así, yo también conozco la verdad Madara"-**_pensó Sakura la cual estaba reflexionando sobre decirle la verdadera historia sobre Itachi en un pergamino, cuando ella esté muriendo.

**-Sin embargo, yo también conozco la verdad sobre Itachi.-** se acercó un poco a él.-** Como te dije hace un momento... Itachi murió sin poder lograrlo. Después de todo, él quería estar realmente seguro. Al parecer Itachi no confiaba en mi.-**

_**-"¿Por que será? Está contando eso como si realmente fuera verdad."-**_pensó con molestia sin exteriorizarlo.

**-Y en caso de que yo supiera la verdad, el planeó silenciarme con el Amaterasu.-** siguió Madara.-** Probablemente el anticipó que yo iba a mostrar mi Sharingan cuando hablara contigo.-**

**-¿Que es esto? ¿De que habla este sujeto? ¿Protegerme? ¡¿Proteger? ¿La verdad?-** se preguntaba Sasuke como si estuviera solo, había olvidado completamente la presencia de Sakura en el lugar.

Madara sabía que el estado emocional de Sasuke empezaba a estar inestable, sus palabras empezaban a afectarle y Sakura también lo sabía. El hecho de que hablara como un loco desquiciado lo confirmaba.

**-Haz memoria...-** le dijo Madara.-** Piensa detenidamente y recuerda a Itachi.-**

Sasuke se miró las manos temblorosamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par y respirando entrecortadamente.

**-A tu amable hermano.-** el Sharingan de Madara lo miraba.

Sasuke lo recordó. Recordó el amable rostro de su hermano. Recordó su voz suave y tranquilizadora. Recordó su rostro sonriente.

**-No, él...-** levantó la cabeza.-** ¡El intentó matarme! Él intentó tomar mis ojos...-** se negó a creer.

Recordó cuando llegó a su casa aquella noche y entro en la sala donde los cuerpos de sus padres yacían muertos en el piso.

Sasuke empezó a toser tomándose su rostro.

**-¡Cálmate!-** se acercó Madara y tomó su rostro.-** Respira lentamente.-**

**-¡No me toques!-** se soltó Sasuke con brusquedad.

Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Él solo podía recordar. Su rostro sonriente, tenía... ahora tenía dudas... Itachi... el era un asesino ¿No? ¿Entonces por que estaba recordando todo aquello ahora?

* * *

**(http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = fgPH3JcWtIE)  
**

**I realize the screaming pain**

Aparece en blanco y negro Jiraiya y Naruto de doce años. El primero sacando un helado y dándoselo al rubio el cual se acercaba a él sonriente.

**Hearing loud in my brain  
**

Ahora aparece en blanco y negro Nayumi de trece años y Sakura de ocho. Nayumi haciendo una seña para que la pelirosa se acercara y esta se acerca con una gran sonrisa para que la mayor la levantara del piso, abrazándola.

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scar **

Finalmente aparece Itachi de trece años, haciendo una seña con su mano haciendo que Sasuke de ocho años se acercara corriendo, deteniéndolo cuando golpeó suavemente con sus dedos su frente. El pequeño hace un mohin e Itachi sonríe.

El rostro de Naruto, Pain, Itachi, Sakura y los ojos de Sasuke se ven mientras suena la tonada.

**Can You Hear Me**

En un fondo amarillento aparecen, Naruto en el medio, a su izquierda Sai y Yamato y a su derecha, Ino y Kakashi todos serios. Luego en un fondo azul aparece Sakura en medio con los brazos cruzado en su izquierda a Sasuke y Suigetsu y a su derecha a Karin y a Juugo.

**Can You Hear Me**

Luego aparece en un fondo verde a Tsunade en medio y a su izquierda a Jiraiya, Genma y Raido a su derecha aparecen Iruka, Anko y Ebisu. En un fondo negro aparece Akatsuki. Pain en el medio a su izquierda Konan, Tobi/Madara y Zetsu y a su derecha Itachi y Kisame.

**Can You Hear Me (So am I) **

Aparece un fondo verde claro mientras la escena se va alejando. Aparece Shikamaru en medio a su izquierda a Shino, Kiba y Chouji y a su derecha a Neji, Lee y Gai.

Y finalmente en un fondo rosa aparecen Hinata en el medio a su izquierda a Ino y Kurenai y a su derecha a Ten-Ten y Shizune. La imagen se alegan mostrando finalmente el logo de Naruto.

**Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii **

Aparecen Itachi y Sasuke luchando. Sasuke atacándolo con su espada e Itachi parandolo.

**Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda **

Sasuke para el ataque del kunai en su cara con la espada. Ambas miradas parecen encontrarse. Sasuke atacándolo con su espada chidori e Itachi esquivándolo.

**Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne**

Madara, Pain, Konan, Kisame y también Sakura miran el lugar donde está la batalla Uchiha. Cuando la imagen cambia a un recuerdo cuando Sasuke se presentó ante Kakashi. Itachi con los dedos en los ojos de Sasuke poniendo cara de desquiciado.

**Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo'o **

La escena de Itachi con lo cuerpos de sus padres muertos en el suelo. Sasuke con el ojo izquierdo ensangrentado haciendo un Katon. La mitad del rostro de Itachi el cual de su ojo derecha sale una lágrima de sangre, Sasuke lanza el Katon, Itachi abre su ojo el cual tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan. El rostro de Madara se ilumina pudiendo ver su Sharingan.

**Miushinatta **

**Jibun jishin ga**

Aparece Sakura caminando hacia la oscuridad.

**Oto o tatete  
Kuzureteitta**

Sasuke se sumerge en la oscuridad tratando de alcanzarla.

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga **

Se ve solo los labios de Sakura los cuales están apretados. Sasuke al ver que no puede alcanzarla grita con desesperación.

**Tsutae nikitayo kizuato tadotte**

Sakura maniobrando con su espada atacando, con una mirada de odio a Danzou.

**Sekai ni oshi tsubus arete shimau mae ni**

Éste esquivando sus ataques, descubriéndose sus ojos Sharingan en su brazo y ojo derecho.

**Oboeteru kana namida no sora o**

Aparece Konoha destruida. Naruto mirando primero lo que parecía la banda de Sasuke y luego mirar el cielo. Ino con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho con la cinta roja que Sakura usaba de pequeña mirando el cielo y Kakashi con la banda azul de Sakura en su mano derecha también mirando el cielo.

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta**

Naruto enfrente de la tumba de Jiraiya. Atardecía.

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda**

Sasuke y Sakura mirando el atardecer sobre un risco, mientras las olas golpeaban las rocas.

**(Can you hear me So am I)**

* * *

Sasuke por la presión se había desmayado. Madara lo había atado y ahora se encontraba apoyado en la pared despertando. Madara se encontraba apoyado en una caja de madera y Sakura seguía apoyada en la columna con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Sasuke tratando de no mostrar el dolor que sentía.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Sasuke colapsaría y terminaría inconsciente solo por escuchar aquellas palabras de Madara. Pero aquello solo había hecho más que empezar... lo que lo haría sufrir venía a continuación.

**-Te has despertado.-** obvió Madara cuando lo vio abrir los ojos.-** Perdona, pero me tomé la libertad de atarte. Ya que no te ibas a quedar quieto mientras me escuchas.- **le informó.

**-El... Itachi era mi enemigo.-** dijo automáticamente.-** El mató a nuestros padres. El mató a todo el clan. El era un ninja fugitivo... un miembro de Akatsuki... Él era despreciable.-** mencionó todo lo que para él era su hermano mayor.-** El era mi objetivo.-** Sasuke no miraba a nadie tenía los ojos entrecerrados y más oscuros que antes.

**-Es cierto... Que él aniquiló al clan Uchiha esa noche-** admitió Madara.- **y desertó de Konoha.-**

**-Entonces...- **susurró Sasuke.

**-Eso fue una misión que ordenaron hacer los de Konoha.-** le dijo Madara. Sasuke finalmente le miró con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.-** Ese es el comienzo de la verdad sobre Itachi.-**

**-¿Era su misión?-** repitió Sasuke sorprendido.

**-Si. Esa noche, Itachi olvidó sus sentimientos personales y completó su misión.-** siguió Madara con su relato.

_**-"No tuvo otra opción."**_pensó Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Parece que ya te has calmado un poco.-** observó Madara descruzando los brazos. apoyándolos en sus rodillas.

**-¡¿De que estás hablando?-** preguntó efectivamente mucho más tranquilo que antes.

**-Para poderte hablar sobre Itachi... Debo contarte y rememorare a la época cuando Konoha fue fundada.-** le dijo Madara.-** Itachi se sacrificó a si mismo. Es el destino que se ha sido seguido desde épocas pasadas. Él se sacrifico por eso.-**

**-¿Se sacrificó?-** preguntó sin entender.

**-Un gran problema se ha creado desde que Konoha fue fundada-** empezó a relatar Madara.- **Eso fue lo que determinó la vida de Itachi y también...-** miró a Sakura, ésta le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.-** a Nayumi.-**

Sasuke miró algo consternado a Sakura. Ella seguía permaneciendo en silencio y sin moverse.

Madara suspiró y se volvió a Sasuke.-** Es una larga historia, pero lo que te cuento es la verdad.-**

**-¿Bajo que fundamentos debo creerte?-** espetó serio.-** Tú no eres alguien de confiar.-**

**-No hay nada que te pueda mostrar como prueba.-** admitió Madara con tranquilidad.-** Queda de ti creerme o no.-**

**-Escuchale, Sasuke.-** intervino Sakura por primera vez desde que Madara empezó a hablar.-** Lo que va a contarte **_**no es mentira-**_ cerró los ojos al decir aquellas últimas palabras.

**-¿Q-que dices?-** se sorprendió él. ¿Que quería decir con eso? Que ella... ella sabía... y no... nunca...

Madara miró a Sakura. Ella había comenzado con el _plan. _Un plan que había creado cuando Sasuke estaba inconsciente.

**-La historia de Itachi está relacionada con la de Nayumi.-** dijo Madara segundos después.- **Bueno... Todo comenzó hace más de ochenta años...- **empezó Madara a relatar la historia.-** El mundo era un completo caos. Era épocas de guerra. Las naciones batallaban por poder y para incrementar sus territorios. Durante esa época de guerra los ninjas consistían en clanes individuales sirviendo como unidades armadas. Y de entre tantos clanes ninjas, habían tres que eran los más fuertes y temidos. Uno de ellos eramos nosotros, el clan Uchiha. El otro era el Clan Haruno. Y el tercero era el clan Senju del bosque.- **

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando. De momento lo que contaba era cierto.

**-Nosotros los del clan Uchiha poseíamos un chakra excepcional y el Sharingan, sobresalíamos en todo tipo de guerra y empezamos a ser conocidos cómo un clan de lucha.- **hizo una pausa.-** Y yo nací en el clan Uchiha, poseyendo un chakra que era especialmente potente. Tal vez el hecho de que haya vivido tanto es una prueba de ello. Volviendo a esos días, todo lo que hice fue luchar. En una época definida por el poder, trataba de ser cada vez más fuerte, y maté a mis amigo incluso a mi hermano pequeño.-**

**-¡Porque tú...!-** musito Sasuke mirándolo de reojo sin mostrar lo furioso que estaba al oír aquello.

**-Como resultado, llegué a poseer el perfecto Mangekyo** Sharingan** y llegar a ser el líder de los Uchiha.-** continuó ignorando a Sasuke.-** Y usando ese poder, luché contra el clan Senju innumerables veces. Era inevitable que me enfrentara a Hashirama, el líder del clan Senju. "Estilo Madera" Hashirama Senju el futuro primer Hokage. El que estaba en la cima del mundo Ninja. Y el que respetaba más. Él era respetado y temido por los demás clanes. Si el Senju se trasladaba el Uchiha también. Nuestro clan era posiblemente el único clan capaz de competir con ellos.-**

_**-"¿Debo decir que mi clan también podía contra ellos?"-**_pensó Sakura con ironía mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar.

Pero Madara como si le hubiera leído la mente habló.-** Aunque los Haruno tampoco se quedaba atrás.-** dijo como si nada.

Sasuke la miró notando que ella no había cambiado su rostro inexpresivo. Y en aquel momento deseó que Sakura mostrara por una vez sus emociones. Ella no mostraba estar sorprendida por lo que escuchaba de Madara. ¿Acaso ya lo sabía? ¿También sabía la supuesta verdad de Itachi?

O ella era muy buena escondiendo lo que sentía.

O bien...

_Ella le había mentido toda la vida._

Madara no pudo evitar frustrarse un poco. Parecía que a aquella chica no podría controlarla como quisiera.

Suspiró inaudiblemente.-** Continuemos. Si una nación contrataba a los Senju, la nación opuesta contrataría a los Uchiha. Éramos como rivales. Cuanto más me enfrentaba a Hashirama, más mi nombre era conocido también.-**

_***Para acercarse a la cima... para medir mis habilidades***_

Aquellas palabras las había dicho Itachi.

**-Para augmentar tu reputación... ¡¿Le quitaste los ojos a tu hermano pequeño solo por eso?-** le inquirió

**-Se los cogí.-** admitió él.-** Pero necesitaba poder para proteger a los Uchiha.-**

**-¿Proteger?-** repitió él.

**-Si. Como el nombre Uchiha se propagó, sus enemigos incrementaron. Era necesario sacrificar para proteger el clan durante la feroz batalla con los Senju y los otros clanes.** **No era por mi fama.-**

_**-"No, claro que no era por tu fama."-**_ Sakura podía sentir un ligero tic en su ojo derecho.

**-Mi hermano pequeño estaba totalmente de acuerdo y me ofreció sus ojos.-** le dijo Madara apretando el agarre de sus brazos cruzados.

Sakura podía decir ahora que le creería si no fuera por sabía la verdad. Miró a Sasuke. Él parecía mirarle como si le creyera.

**-Pero un día, el clan Senju ofreció una tregua. Y los Uchiha lo aceptaron. Todos, en ambos clanes, se habían cansado de la lucha que se prolongó por mucho tiempo. Tenían suficiente.-** continuó Madara.

_**-"¿Me pregunto por que será? Oh si, tal vez el mero hecho de tener una vida tranquila."-**_pensó Sakura con sarcasmo.

**-Pero yo...-** continuaba Madara.- **era el único que se oponía. ¡¿A donde se fue todo el odio? ¡¿Por que motivo mi hermano se sacrificó? Los Uchiha y los Senju son como aceite y agua. No pude evitar el temor de que con el tiempo, el clan Uchiha sería oprimido por el clan Senju.-**

_**-"Seguro. Tú solo piensas en ti mismo."-**_Sakura tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

**-Sin embargo... todos en el clan Uchiha querían la tregua. Como líder no tuve más remedio que estar de acuerdo con sus deseos.-**

_**-"Él no quería la tregua. Por la forma en la que habla es evidente."-**_ pensó Sasuke detenidamente.

**-Poco después, la alianza ninja firmó un pacto con el país del fuego que había buscado la dominación sobre los territorios. El seguro de una nación, se formó el sistema de una villa y se convirtió en el país del fuego y la Aldea oculta entre la Hoja. Los demás países adoptaron una nación, un sistema de aldeas. Y posteriormente el fuego de la guerra fue extinguido. Paz momentánea-**

Sasuke pensó que el qué no hubiera guerra a Madara aquello le molestaba. ¡Vamos prácticamente él había dicho que amaba luchar!

**-Pero debido a un cierto incidente la villa Oculta entre la Hoja rápidamente descendió en crisis.-**

**-¿Cierto incidente?-** preguntó Sasuke con cierta curiosidad.

**-Una lucha por el puesto del primer Hokage. Como sabes, el primer en ocupar el puesto fue Hashirama Senju. El país entero y el clan entero eligieron a Hashirama. Era inevitable que los Uchiha aflojaran las riendas del poder. Decidí que los Uchiha debían tener el liderazgo... Que debíamos enfrentarnos a Hashirama... Pero nadie, incluso nadie del clan Uchiha, me apoyó. Mis subordinado, que no querían encender la llama de la guerra, eran indiferentes y me traicionaron.-**

_**-"Eso confirma mi teoría de que no soporta la paz. Decir que los Uchiha le traicionaron por no querer guerra... es estúpido."-**_ pensó Sasuke cada vez más convencido de que Madara era un loco de la guerra.

**-Fui acusado de actuar con codicia y interés propio.- **miraba a Sasuke como buscando una reacción o algo.

_**-"Repito. Ahora estoy más inclinado a pensar que ellos tenían razón. ¡Los Uchiha querían paz! ¿No fue capaz de ver que ellos eran felices así?"-**_pensaba Sasuke.

Sakura pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Sasuke. Sakura miró al Uchiha y por el brillo en sus ojos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido diría que él estaba pensando en lo que Madara le estaba diciendo.

**-No solo eso... quien le robó los ojos a su hermano pequeño con tal de salvarse. ¡¿Que hermano voluntariamente dañaría a su hermano pequeño? Yo solo... ¡Yo solo quería proteger a los Uchiha!-** hizo una leve pausa.-** Deje la villa. Todos me traicionaron. Me convertí en un vengador y declaré la guerra a Konoha. Y perdí... en ese lugar que es conocido como el valle del fin. Se dijo... que morí allí. Hasta Hashirama se lo creyó. Y todo el mundo se olvidó de mi... la historia me olvidó.-**

_**-"Pero por supuesto tú no podías dejar las cosas como estaban."-**_pensó Sakura

**-El hermano pequeño de Hashirama que se convirtió en el segundo Hokage determinó que no había un traidor como yo nunca más. Entonces, como prueba de su confianza garantizó a los Uchiha un puesto especial. Y él creó la fuerza policíaca de la villa de la Hoja. Peor la verdad es... que esto alejó más a los Uchiha de las riendas del gobierno.- **seguía explicando Madara.

_**-"¿Quien quería gobernar? Que yo sepa los Uchiha no quería el poder de la villa en aquel entonces."**_pensó Sakura al oír aquello.

**-Además, era una manera de mantener una cierta vigilancia en todo el clan.-** declaró Madara.- **Hubo miembros Uchiha que se dieron cuenta de eso... miembros que querían unirse a mi rebelión.-**

_**-"Por lo tanto el que ahora el clan Uchiha esté muerto es por esas personas."-**_ una vez más Sakura sacaba sus reflexiones.

**-Pero... era demasiado tarde. El tiempo pasó. El clan Senju consolidó su posición en el poder y los Uchiha se convirtieron en los perros de los Senju. Y lo que predije acabó pasando.-**

_**-"¿Acaso eras vidente?"-**_ un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo ante sus pensamientos.

**-Un incidente de un sellado figuró la desaparición de los Uchiha y...-** miró a la Haruno, ésta no se inmuto.-** a los Haruno.-**

Sasuke la miró nuevamente notando apenas su cuerpo tenso y sus ojos más opacos que de costumbre. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez aquel incidente era el ataque del Kyuubi, puesto que Itachi se lo había dicho.

**-Si... el ataque del Kyuubi hace casi diecisiete años.-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-** preguntó sin entender bien el Uchiha.

**-El Kyuubi solo podía ser domesticado y controlad con los poderes oculares de los Uchiha y los Haruno.- **explicó Madara.-** Los jefes de Konoha percibieron a los Uchiha y a los Haruno de estar detrás de ese ataque. Fue una ocurrencia natural, una calamidad natural. Los Uchiha no tenían nada que ver con ello.-**

Sakura apretó los puños. Allí empezaban las mentiras. ¿Un desastre natural? ¿Como pudo ser un desastre natural si el Kyuubi estaba sellado dentro de Uzumaki Kushina? Si sabía aquello era porque Itachi se lo había contado. Y por supuesto que los Uchiha no tenían nada que ver con aquello, solo él.

**-Entonces la sospecha cayó sobre todos ellos. Que los Uchiha junto a los Haruno se revelaron y trataron de tomar el poder.-**

_**-"Se revelaron solo porque estaban siendo controlados por ti."**_- pensó Sakura con desagrado.

**-Como resultado, ambos clanes fueron degradados a la estricta vigilancia de los Anbu negros y fueron forzados a reubicarse a las afueras de la villa. Ellos se volvieron totalmente enojados. El tercer Hokage fue el único que se opuso a nuestro trato. Pero Danzou de los Anbu negros y el resto de los concejales no lo querían oír. Al final, el clan Uchiha y Haruno no eran de confianza.- **Madara miró de reojo a Sakura y notó el leve enojo. Parecía que aquello si lograba sacarle alguna emoción.-** Y la discriminación empezó...-** siguió como si nada.- **Su desconfianza hacía el odio de la raza y finalmente, sus sospechas se hicieron realidad.-** Madara suspiró y miró a Sakura, Sasuke inconscientemente también lo hizo.-** El clan Uchiha y los Haruno tramaron un golpe de estado para hacerse cargo de la aldea.-**

Sakura hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero ambos hombres la notaron.

**-Los jefes de Konoha plantaron un espía en ambos clanes. Y ese espía era tu hermano mayor... Uchiha Itachi, y también a Haruno Nayumi, tu hermana mayor.-** la llama de la vela llameó y todo quedó en silencio unos segundos.-** Desde ese momento, el sufrimiento de Itachi empezó.-** le miraba con su ojo notando su sorpresa.-** Así como el sufrimiento de Nayumi.- **

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Lo sabía... claro que ella sabía que Nayumi sufría por aquello así como Itachi.

**-¿Un plan de los Uchiha?-** preguntó Sasuke son comprender.-** ¿Itachi... un espía?-**

**-A pesar de ser un Uchiha te mantuvieron en la oscuridad. Porque aun eras muy joven.-** dijo la Haruno con frialdad. Sasuke la miró sorprendido por su tono de voz y notó que sus ojos eran igual de fríos que su voz.

**-Pero todo es verdad...-** asintió Madara sin alterarse.-** Tu padre, Fugaku, era la mente maestra del plan.-** Sakura chasqueó la lengua.- **Junto al padre de Sakura, Keizo.-** Sasuke se alteró.- **Y tu hermano, Itachi con Nayumi, fueron ordenados por tu padre y Keizo... a espiar a Anbu.-**

Sasuke lo recordó. Recordó como una vez su padre había dicho algo sobre aquello.

**-Como sea, ellos eran lo opuesto. Ambos trabajaban para la villa, dándoles información de ambos clanes. Eran lo que se llama un agente doble. No puedes imaginar lo pesado de esa **carga.- se dirigió solamente a él.

**-¿Por que? ¿Por que Itachi traicionó a los Uchiha?-** le preguntó exaltado sin entender.

**-Tal vez te sea difícil entenderlo... sin haber vivido los terrores de una guerra.-** Sasuke se tranquilizó.-** La tercera guerra ninja... Itachi solo tenía cuatro años, cuando vio la muerte de mucha gente. Era muy joven para experimentar la guerra. La guerra es el infierno... El trauma de Itachi lo hizo un pacifista con odio a la guerra. Fue un hombre que puso primero la seguridad de la villa. Y luchó por preservar la paz-** miró a Sakura.-** Al igual que Nayumi.- **volvió su mirada en Sasuke.-** En lugar de estar atados a su clan, eran ninjas que amaban a su villa. Y los rangos altos de la villa se aprovecharon de eso. Se les encomendó a una misión de alto secreto. Un ojo por un ojo. Para oponerse a los Uchiha y Haruno necesitaran a un Sharingan y un Ryuugan. Si... la misión era la total aniquilación del clan Uchiha así como el Haruno.-**

Sakura bajó la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke también lo hizo.

**-Itachi y Nayumi fueron forzados a tomar una terrible decisión. La terrible decisión de asesinar a quienes les dieron la vida. Pero había iniciado una guerra civil por los gustos de los Uchiha se pondría en entredicho la fundación de Konoha y el país del Fuego.-** seguía explicando Madara.- **Otras naciones no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para atacar. Hubiera podido ser la cuarta guerra ninja. Los intereses de ambos clanes hubieran envuelto a gente inocente... que no tiene que ver con los ninjas. Y mucha gente moriría de nuevo.- **

Sakura fue consciente de la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sasuke y eso la hizo sentir aun más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

**-Si fueras Itachi, ¿Que hubieras hecho?-** le preguntó.-** Así que Itachi hizo su elección. El solo traería abajo a los Uchiha. El no odiaba al clan para traicionarlos. Pero era inevitable. La discriminación por la villa... y el objeto de su antagonismo... el cargó con toda la culpa. Nadie podría cuestionar la decisión de Itachi, jamás. Para ser honesto, hasta yo anticipé la guerra. Estaba algo amargado con los Senju y también por los Uchiha. Pero Itachi ya lo había notado. El solo había notado mi existencia.-** se volvió a Sakura.-** Nayumi también lo había notado pero ella no me necesitaba.-** Sakura hizo una mueca.-** Itachi quiso contactarme para poner algunas condiciones. A cambio de guiar mi venganza a los Uchiha, yo no pondría una mano en la villa. El me ayudará en realizar la matanza... Pero el Sandaime extendió otra mano. El intentó una tregua con los Uchiha, pero el tiempo se acabó y sus intenciones fallaron. Siguiendo a aquella noche... los consejeros decidieron que matarían a Haruno Nayumi por haber rechazado la misión.-** miró a Sakura.

**-Se perfectamente a quien tengo que matar. La historia ya me la sé.-** dijo de forma cortante Sakura.

**-Era una misión.- **continuó Madara.-** Ser el destructor de su propia villa y ser un gran ninja con su reputación. Todo eso era una misión. E Itachi completó su labor... con una excepción... No podía permitirse asesinar a su hermano menor...-**

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron sorprendido.

**-Después de eso Itachi acudió con el Sandaime.-** siguió sin permitirle asimilar las ultimas palabras.- **Para pedirle que te cuidara de Danzou y sus consejeros. Luego el amenazó a Danzou y abandonó la villa.-** hizo una breve pausa.-** Si ponía una mano a Sasuke, él diría cada detalle de la matanza a las naciones enemigas. A parte de todo, él se preocupaba por ti.-** Sasuke parecía estar en trance.-** Y aun no podía decirte toda la verdad. El no tenía otra opción que decir lo que hizo.-**

Sasuke recordó aquella noche. Las palabras de Itachi, diciéndole que lo dejaría vivir solo por su honor.

**-Haciendo la venganza tu meta esperó que te hicieras fuerte.-** continuó Madara, Sasuke tenía la cabeza gacha.-** El clan Uchiha es un clan orgulloso de Konoha. Él quiso mantenerte creyendo eso. Él rogó al Hokage que nunca supieras la verdad.-**

_**-"Bueno, eso es verdad. Itachi prefirió que nunca lo supiera."-**_reflexionó Sakura.

**-Y desde ese momento que dejó la villa,-** continuó Madara.- **él ya sabía que pelearía contigo y moriría. Así podría darte un nuevo poder. Esa es la verdad de Itachi.-**

**-No... mientes.-** susurró Sasuke.-** Debe ser mentira.- **los ojos de Sasuke estaba opacos.**- Esto no tiene sentido. ¡El casi me mata en varias ocasiones!- **exclamó con molestia.

**-Si Itachi hubiera querido, lo hubiera hecho. No hay duda.-** dijo Madara.

**-¡El hasta usó el Mangekyo Sharingan para matarme!-** se negaba a creer. Su mente era un completo caos.-** ¡Es por eso...!-**

**-Tu batalla era parte del plan.- **le dijo tranquilamente.-** Itachi necesitaba presionarte en esa pelea. Esa es la razón... bueno, también te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?-**

Sasuke recordó cuando Itachi absorbió a Orochimaru.

**-Te liberó del sello maldito.-** le dijo.-** Y la muerte de alguien cercano a ti... era una batalla para despertar al Mangekyo Sharingan. Es una pelea que Itachi planeó por tu bien. El pretendió estar detrás de tus ojos luego de su muerte. Comienza a tener sentido. Ya veo...-**

**-Estas mintiendo.-** seguía negándose a creer.-** ¡Quien hizo el ataque del Kyuubi fuiste tu, Madara!-** le acusó Sasuke.-** Itachi lo dijo.**

Sakura dio un leve respingo en su sitio. ¿Como dijo? ¿Sasuke lo sabía? ¿Como rayos sabía que Madara había controlado al Kyuubi? Espera... él lo dijo... Itachi.

_**-"Itachi... ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?"- **_pensó Sakura algo incomoda.

**-¡Tu marcaste a los Uchiha! ¡También a los Haruno!-** le acusaba Sasuke, Sakura estaba cada vez más sorprendida aunque no lo demostraba.-** ¡Y re asociaste con Itachi para abatir al clan!-**

**-Itachi mintió cuando te dijo eso.-** le dijo con tranquilidad.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Itachi nunca mentía... quiso decir. Pero no podía. Lo que había predicho cuando estaba en cama en el hospital cuando ocurrió la masacre Haruno estaba pasando. Madara mintiendo y corrompiendo a Sasuke.

**-Itachi temía que lo harías si sabias la verdad. Quería estar completamente seguro de que no había ninguna posibilidad de eso, mintió para asegurarse de que no confiaras en mi... No solo eso, él puso en tus ojos el Amaterasu.-**

_**-"Si bien la historia que ha contado es cierta, solo por que él los controlaba. Nada hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho nada. Itachi quería que Sasuke supiera la verdad, dicha por mí. No quería que se sintiera culpable de lo que ha hecho. Después de todo su enfermedad había llegado a su límite."-**_pensaba Sakura con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta que Sasuke la miraba.

**-¡Es mentira!-** siguió negándolo.-** El... ¡Itachi era malo! ¡Es un criminal que mató a su clan y se unió a Akatsuki!-**

**-Itachi tomó la responsabilidad de un crimen incalificable y salió de la aldea, entonces él encontró una manera de unirse a Akatsuki y no ser vigilado.-** Madara alzó la cabeza.-** Siempre estaba pensando en Konoha y pensaba en ti...- **miró a Sakura.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se enderezó. Volvió abrir sus ojos encaminándose hasta el lado de Madara.

**-Cuando el tercer Hokage, que había prometido protegerte, murió... Itachi hizo una aparición en Konoha. Para decirles a Danzou y los otros "estoy vivo"-** continuó esta vez Sakura.-** Tu lo eras todo en sus pensamientos.-**

Sasuke miró a Sakura con sorpresa. ¿Por que ella... sabía todo aquello? Sus ojos temblaron ante la idea de que Sakura le hubiera mentido siempre. No quería pensar en ese hecho y los ojos de Sakura que en aquel momento reflejaban frialdad, no ayudaba en nada,

**-¡Basta! ¡Mentiras! Son todas mentira...-** negó desesperado.

Sakura suspiró.-** Todavía estás vivo, ¿No?-**

Aquello le tomó desprevenido. Era... cierto... Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a temblar.

**-Tus ojos no percibieron una sola cosa acerca de Itachi.-** dijo Madara.-** No pudieron ver a través de Itachi creando la ilusión en absoluto.-** se levantó y se acercó a él.-** Itachi mató a sus amigo, a sus superiores, su novia,-** a Sakura le temblaron los ojos.-** a su padre y su madre, pero no pudo matar... a su hermano pequeño. Lloró lágrimas de sangre y murió en cada pizca de sentimiento que había dentro de el, y luego mató a sus compañeros por el bien de su pueblo.-** sacó un kunai y cortó las cuerdas.-** Pero él no podía matarte. ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?-** Sasuke se apoyó en la pared.-** Para él, tu vida... era más preciada que el pueblo. Hasta el momento de su muerte... No, incluso en su muerte, eras todo para el. Para pasar un nuevo poder... haciendo que lo derrotara, habías vengado el clan Uchiha. Con el fin de augmentar y hacerte el héroe de Konoha. Su cuerpo fue devastado por la enfermedad y sabía que estaba cerca de la muerte, aunque tuvo que depender de drogas para prolongar su vida... Por el bien de su hermanito querido. Tuvo que luchar contra ti... y morir en tu presencia.-** la vela finalmente se consumió.

El lugar se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Sasuke respiraba tranquilo a pesar de la noticia que acababa de recibir. Estaba hecho pedazos.

**-Tu... ¿Lo sabías?-** preguntó Sasuke sin levantar la vista y refiriéndose a Sakura.

Madara miró a Sakura. No notó ningún signo de arrepentimiento o algo por el estilo. Sakura le hizo una seña para que saliera. Madara sabiendo lo poderosa que era y por el bien de su plan salió de allí, dejándolos solos.

**-Si.-** respondió cortante.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor.-** ¿Lo sabias y nunca me dijiste... nada?-** le preguntó con demasiada tranquilidad.

**-¿Por que debía decírtelo?-** le preguntó ella de manera cortante, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.-** ¿Acaso me hubieras creído?-**

**-Tu...-** Sakura pensó que finalmente le gritaría.-** Nayumi rechazó la misión por ti. Tu lo sabías... todo. ¿Quien fue el que mató a tu clan?- **

Sakura se tensó y palideció. Agradeció que la cueva estuviera algo oscura y que Sasuke no pudiera ver su rostro... Aunque Sasuke si había visto su reacción.

**-No es de tu incumbencia.-** respondió cortante, luego sonrió burlonamente.-** Eres muy manipulable, ¿Sabes?-** Sasuke la miró finalmente.-** Itachi te controló, yo te controlé.- **

**-¿Q-que?-** susurró con la voz rota.

**-Hn. Si no te conté nada fue por el simple hecho de que no quería.-** le restó importancia.

Losojos de Sasuke empezaron a escocer. Iba a llorar, lo sabía.

-**¡Confié en ti!-** le gritó al fin. Estaba dolido.

**-¿Y que con eso?-** preguntó sin importancia. Sasuke la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.-** Yo nunca te lo pedí.-**

**-Él cargó con todo ese peso... se preocupó por mi... y tu...-** respiraba agitadamente. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Sakura desvió la mirada, se sentía mal.-** Y, ¿Que piensas hacer?-** sonrió con burla.-** Oh, ya sé. Piensas destruir Konoha.-** bufó con fastidio.-** Te lo dije no hace mucho... Konoha sigue siendo algo importante para mi. Si vas a destruir Konoha, tendrás que matarme a mi también.-** le dio la espalda.- **Otra cosa...- **le miró sobre el hombro.-** Danzou es solo mío. No te metas en mi camino, no dudare en matarte.- **empezó a caminar.

**-¿Por que? ¿Que te ha pasado?-** le preguntó haciendo detener su paso, negándose a creer que aquella chica que lo trataba de aquella manera tan fría y hasta cruel era la misma chica de la que estaba enamorado.

**-¿Que te hace pensar que me ha pasado algo?-** le devolvió.-** Que te quede claro que si estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo fue solo para mi propio beneficio. Solo te utilicé.-** aquellas palabras se le clavaron como kunais en su ya herido corazón.- Ódiame** Sasuke, porque si no lo haces no podrás matar a nadie.-** y volvió a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Sasuke se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados llorando y una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Rogaba que aquello fuera mentira. Que Sakura no había dicho lo que había dicho. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar con facilidad. Se sentía dolido y traicionada. Nunca pensó que aquello le llegaría a pasar.

Un sentimiento de ira, rencor y odio, se expandió por su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba vacíos pero muy en el fondo estaban dichos sentimientos todos dirigidos a una persona. Haruno Sakura.

No olvidaba Konoha y el concejo pero Sakura era primero. Siempre lo supo. Nunca debió sentir nada por nadie. Las personas siempre acababan traicionándole. Y siempre eran las personas que menos esperaba.

Pagarían. Todos ellos pagarían.

* * *

Estaban en una playa y atardecía. Las olas golpeaba con fuerza la roca en donde Sasuke estaba. Ahora ya llevaba una camisa blanca manga corta con cierre de cuello alto y el símbolo Uchiha en grande en su espalda. Su cabello había quedado con el flequillo cayéndole en la frente.

_**-Por la paz de Konoha, y, sobre todo por Uchiha Sasuke.-**_ había continuado Madara después de ese silencio.-** El quería morir como un criminal y un traidor. Él aceptó la desgracia en lugar de honor y el odio en lugar de amor. Y a pesar de eso, Itachi murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.-** Sasuke miraba el mar, recordando aquellas palabra de Madara.- **Te confió el nombre Uchiha, a su hermano menor engañándote hasta el final.-**

Recordó cuando Itachi tenía ocho años y el tres, cuando siempre quería jugar con él. Era tan inocente en aquel tiempo, pues bueno solo tenía apenas tres años. Siempre queriendo llamar su atención. Siempre golpeando su frente cuando no podía estar con él.

_***Cuida de Sakura***_

Las palabra de su hermano le vinieron de golpe en la cabeza. No entendía. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aún después de lo que Madara le había contado, había algo que no le quedaba claro. Pero eso ahora no le importaba. ¿Por que demonios tendría que cuidar de esa _molestia_ cuando lo único que hizo con él fue usarlo?

Sakura estaba alejada de Sasuke casi al lado de Mara que estaba sentado en una rocas. Diría por como los hombros de Sasuke temblaban el estaba llorando. Seguramente recordando a Itachi.

**-Ya no somos Hebi.-** dijo de golpe con la voz algo forzada por el llanto.-** A partir de este día, seremos Taka.-** Sakura se dio la vuelta suponiendo lo que vendría.-** Taka solo tiene un objetivo. Es...-** Madara estrechó su ojo derecho.-** Destruir Konoha.-**

Sakura cerró los ojos y se alejó de allí. Hecho. Ahora solo debía ir a Konoha matar a Danzou dejarle un pergamino a Sasuke con la verdad escrita en él y morir tranquila.

_Madara les había absorbido a ambos y ahora estaba en la cueva. Sin decir nada Madara vendó a Sasuke y finalmente se dirigió a ella._

_**-¿Que querías hablar conmigo?-**__ preguntó con frialdad.__**- Se todo lo que debo saber.-**_

_**-No dudo que lo sepas. Después de todo tu...-**__ la mirada de advertencia de ella le hizo callar._

_**-Tienes algo que decirle a Sasuke, ¿Verdad?-**__ preguntó, impasible.-__** Sea lo que sea, quiero que le digas que yo sabía todo.-**_

_**-¿Lo sabes?-**__ preguntó con interés._

_**-¿Debería?-**__ devolvió ella.-__** Si te lo has llevado es por algo. Algo relacionado con Itachi, supongo.-**__ miró a Sasuke.-__** Quieres tenerlo a tu poder.-**_

_**-Solo quiero que sepa la verdad.-**__ se defendió él._

_**-¿Por que no se lo contaste cuando luchó contra Deidara?-**__ le miró acusadoramente.- __**Como sea... tus planes podrían irse abajo si no se lo dices.-**_

_**-¿Por que? Es un mismo objetivo.-**__ le dijo Madara._

_**-Tal vez, pero... Sasuke no hará lo que tu quieras si él no me odia.-**__ le dijo sin emoción en su voz.-__** Tengo un gran control sobre su mente, si le digo que no lo haga, no lo hará.-**_

_Madara sabía que era cierto. Había visto como la miraba cuando él estaba espiando antes de que Deidara atacara. Sakura tenía una gran influencia sobre Sasuke, influencia que debía cortar si no quería problemas._

_**-Quiero que me odie. Por lo que... quiero que hagas como si yo supiera todo.-**__ le dijo mirándolo.__**- Tengo un objetivo y Sasuke no entra en él.-**_

_**-¿Crees que va a odiarte?-**__ le pregunto con cierta curiosidad._

_**-Lo hará. Pero quiero algo a cambio.-**_

_**-¿Hm? Supongo que no hay de otra.-**__ le restó importancia._

_**-Nosotros no trabajaremos para Akatsuki. Lo único que te pido es que lo alejes de las luchas.- **__le pidió con tranquilidad.-__** Dentro de poco iré a Konoha y terminaré lo que Danzou empezó, cuando yo ya no esté, podrás hacer con él lo que quieras.-**_

_Madara lo pensó. Había la posibilidad de que si les encomendaba alguna misión Sakura hablara o pasara algo que hiciera que Sasuke le traicionara. Estando aquí vigilado no pasaría nada. Sakura se iría, entonces podría hacer lo que quisiera con él._

_**-Está bien.- **__aceptó Madara._

_Después de aquella charla, Sasuke había despertado._

Y allí estaba ella. No culpaba a Sasuke de querer destruir Konoha. Incluso alguna vez ella lo quiso así. ¡Ellos eran felices a costa de Itachi, Nayumi_ y ella misma_! Se había preguntado muchas veces si aquello realmente valía la pena, pero luego se convencía que sí.

Ella no había vivido una guerra. Pero desde pequeña, iba en misiones - a pesar de no ser ninja aún - y veía mucha gente morir. Aquello le hizo ser una persona pacifista. Odiaba la lucha.

Porque mucha gente admiraba a los prodigios. Pero, nadie veía el lado malo de serlo. Si ellos no hubieran sido prodigios aquello no hubiera pasado.

El sacrificio era necesario.

Mientras ellos eran realmente los héroes, todos los demás los veían como asesinos.

Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Mientras en lo que antes era la guarida Uchiha, el equipo de Konoha aun se encontraba allí. Llovía y en aquel momento Yamato se acercaba a ellos.

**-Kakashi-sempai...-** Kakashi le miró y luego miró a Naruto el cual estaba apoyado con una mano en la pared. Volvió a girarse.

**-Hay que seguir buscando si aún hay un ligero rastro que quede de Sasuke o Sakura...-** ordenó Kakashi.

**-Si... es verdad.- **asintió Naruto mirándolo de reojo.-** No hay forma de rendirnos después de haber llegado tan lejos.-** dijo con fuerza.-

Ino asintió estando de acuerdo.

**-Veremos que podemos hacer hasta el final.-** dijo Kakashi.-** Hasta que no quede un solo rastro de Sasuke y Sakura.-**

Todos se dispersaron. Sai sobrevolaba la zona, Shino buscaba con sus insectos, Hinata con su Byakugan.

_**-"Sakura, Sasuke-kun."-**_pensaba en ellos mientras corría Ino.

Kiba y Akamaru con su nariz. Todos los buscaron hasta la noche, pero no encontraron nada.

_**-"Hicimos lo más que pudimos... pero... tengo un mal presentimiento, las palabras de Tobi no dejan de preocuparme" **_**Hay que volver a Konoha.-** les dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se sintió decepcionado.

* * *

Sakura miró la luna llena. Era irónico. Cuando Nayumi y por consiguiente el clan Uchiha murieron había luna llena, la masacre de su clan también había luna llena, incluso cuando abandonó la aldea había luna llena. Y ahora cuando Sasuke se había enterado de la verdad había luna llena. Definitivamente odiaba la luna llena.

Sasuke no podía verla, pero ella si le veía a él. Estaba sentado y miraba la luna llena.

**-¿Que sucede?-** preguntó Madara acercándose a él.

**-Cuando miro la luna llena, me hace recordar aquella noche.-** confesó Sasuke sin mirarlo.-** También... los recuerdos que había tratado de reprimir. Ahora ya recuerdo más cosas de Itachi... aquellas cosas que había guardado profundamente en mi corazón ahora brotan a la superficie.-**

_Itachi y Sasuke estaban en uno de los caminos de su clan. Sasuke se sujetaba el hombro pues Itachi le había herido con un shuriken._

**_-Corre, corre y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida. Entonces un día, ven a mi con el mismo ojo que yo poseo.-_****_ le decía Itachi el cual estaba medio volteado y lo miraba con el Mangekyo._**

_En aquel momento pareció__que Sasuke iba a__desmayarse, pero no lo hizo. Con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se quedó arrodillado. Entonces abrió los ojos mostrando el Sharingan de una aspa. _

_Había despertado el Sharingan. _

_Itachi le miró como si no le importara y se dio la vuelta, seguido de eso saltó por los tejados._

_**-¡Espera!-**__ le siguió Sasuke cogiendo unos kunais y lanzándolos hacía él._

_Itachi los paró con la espada Anbu que traía pero uno golpeó su frente haciendo caer su protector._

_Sasuke estaba por desmayarse, pero observo como Itachi se ponía la bandana por sobre su pelo._

_Entonces Itachi se medio giró, y en sus ojos se podían observar sus lágrimas, las cuales caían por su rostro._

_Le dolía. _

_Y Sasuke se desmayó._

**-En ese momento, el lloró.-** dijo Sasuke.

Sakura bajó la cabeza con tristeza. No es que no supiera que Itachi había llorado, lo extraño hubiera sido que no lo hubiera hecho. Acaba de matar a la persona que amaba, a su clan, y tendría el odio de su adorado hermano pequeño. ¡Solo tenía trece años!

**-Pensaba que sólo lo había imaginado.-** siguió Sasuke.-** No me había dado cuenta. Parece que lo que me dijiste es verdad. Además...-** sus ojos reflejaron el odio por un momento.-** Sakura me lo confirmó.-**

**-¿Que harás? ¿Piensas transplantarte los ojos de Itachi?-** le preguntó.

**-No. Lo que Itachi quería ver, y lo que yo veré después es algo completamente diferente.-** dijo Sasuke mirándolo.-** No puedo hacer lo que Itachi quería que hiciera. Voy a restaurar al clan Uchiha a mi manera.-**

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la guarida.

* * *

**¿La reacción de Sasuke es la que esperabais? Personalmente no me lo imagino gritando a los cuatro vientos. **

**NOTA: La historia que Madara le ha contado a Sasuke es verdad, excepto que - obviamente - le ocultó que el si controló el Kyuubi y controló a ambos líderes de los clanes. **

**Sakura cada vez se hunde más. Ahora que Sasuke la odia sabe que puede morir en paz. **

**El próximo capitulo saldrá Konoha y algunos recuerdos del pasado, además de que la persona misteriosa que busca a Itachi se encontrará con Sakura, un encuentro deseado por la extraña.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

.

.

.

**¡SIGAN DEJANDO MáS! ¿SI?**

**GRACIAS.**


	23. Konoha: Pasado

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**23- KONOHA: PASADO**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Te odio._

.

.

.

.

Taka - menos Sakura, la cual se había salido del "equipo" - Madara y Kisame se encontraban en una sala. El Uchiha menor se sentaba pesadamente en una silla, mientras Sakura se mantenía apoyada en la mesa dándole la espalda a Madara y a Kisame.

_**-"Itachi está fuera... y ahora su hermano pequeño es quien se nos une."-**_penaba Kisame con diversión.

**-Ahora como Taka, destruiremos Konoha.-** dijo Sasuke con decisión.

Sakura retuvo el impulso de soltar un bufido, pero ¡Demonios! Sasuke a veces llegaba a ser muy tonto. ¿Como iba a decir así nada más que iban a destruir la aldea?

**-Como digas pero, ¿Como planeas lograrlo?-** pregntó Madara sentándose en la mesa.

**-Vamos a matar a los viejos.-** respondió Sasuke.-** Los demás no nos interesan.-**

**-Eso está muy bien pero...-** miró a la pelirosa.-** Sakura, tú te harás cargo de Danzou, ¿Verdad?-**

**-Hn.-** "respondió" la chica.

**-Supongo que sí.- **siguió Madara.- **Teniendo en cuenta de que lo odias desde que tenías ocho años, tal vez antes.-** dijo con algo de maldad.

Los de Taka - Sasuke incluido - abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Nadie de Taka sabía aquello, de hecho nadie sabía nada de Sakura. Sasuke se preguntó una vez más que escondía Sakura. No lograba entenderlo. Madara acababa de decir que Sakura odiaba a Danzou desde hacía años. Podía entender que se debía a la muerte de su hermana, ella tenía ocho años. Pero Madara había dicho que desde antes de que eso pasara.

Sakura lo miró inexpresivamente.-** Lo haré.-** dijo secamente.-** Los otros dos no me interesan.-**

**-Los tres fueron culpables.-** le dijo Madara.

Sakura sonrió interiormente había llegado al momento que quiría llegar.-** Cuatro. -** lo miró fijamente.-** Fueron cuatro los culpables. Sé que Danzou se alió con alguien. Un traidor.-** Madara la miró, aquello claramente no lo esperaba.-** Nunca supe quien fue.-** mintió al final.

**-¿Como estás tan segura que tenía un aliado?-** preguntó Madara.

**-Nayumi me lo confió.-** frunció el ceño.-** Teniendo en cuenta que ayudaste a Itachi a deshacerse de los Uchiha, tal vez sepas quien fue.-**

Sasuke tenía la mirada clavada en Sakura la miraba con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a Madara el cual no respondió nada. Eso lo puso a pensar. Tenía la impresión que Sakura estaba diciendo de forma indirecta que fue Madara quien estuvo detrás de todo eso. Sorprendentemente aquello no lo sorprendió.

_**-"Si lo pienso con la cabeza fría, hay muchas preguntas de las cuales muchas no tienen respuesta.-**_reflexionó Sasuke al confuso.

**-Nayumi pudo mentirte.-** replicó el mayor de los Uchiha.

Aquello no le gustaba. Tenía la sensación que la chica de pelo rosa sabía más de lo que parecía. Pero en su mirada no encontraba nada. No hallaba absolutamente nada. Aún así Madara pensaba que era imposible que Sakura supiera algo.

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron.-** Nayumi nunca mentía.-** y a pesar de que no fue su hermana mayor quien le dijo sobre Madara, aquello no evitaba que Sakura la defendiera si ensuciaban su memoria.

**-¿Estás segura?-** le preguntó Madara, y Sakura detectó la burla en la pregunta.

Frunció el ceño.-** Estás ocultando algo, ¿Madara?-** insinuó.-** Y sí estoy segura. Nayumi siempre fue honesta.-**

Sasuke podía decir que Sakura no le gustaba hablar de su hermana. Podía ver su incomodidad.

Sakura se giró y empezó a caminar dando por terminada la conversación. Estaba segura que Madara ocultaba algo. No el hecho de que él estuvo detrás de aquellos incidentes. Era otra cosa. Y algo le decía que su hermana estaba involucrada en ello.

**-Pain y Konan irán por el Kyuubi. Mañana.-** le informó Madara, quería ver su reacción.

**-Como sea.-** respondió con indiferencia abandonando el lugar.

**-¿Podemos confiar en ella?-** preguntó Kisame sin estar seguro.

**-Si. Es un mismo objetivo.-** dijo Madara.-** De cualquier forma,-** miró a Sasuke.-** vas a quedarte aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen.-** ordenó.-** Kisame-** miró al hombre de la gran espada.-** tu irás por el Hachibi.-**

**-¿Por que debería hacerte caso?-** cuestionó Sasuke molesto.

**-Por el simple hecho de que tus heridas, aunque no lo parezcan, eran graves.-** Sasuke frunció el ceño.-** Además... no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.-**

**-Puedo ir a Konoha y matar a los viejos, así de fácil.-** rebatió el Uchiha.

**-Si vas por los mas altos, los mas bajos irán por ti.-** dijo Kisame.

**-Además... si todo sale como planeé, pronto se hará una reunión de Kages.-** comentó Madara.-** Por lo tanto, más oportunidades para matar a los viejos.-**

.

Y Sasuke bufó.

.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la guarida pensando en lo que Madara había dicho cuando se detuvo abruptamente. El lugar solo estaba alumbrado por las antorchas en la pared y se había detenido justo al lado de una habitación.

La habitación de Sakura.

Daba la casualidad de que para ir a la su habitación debía pasar por la suya antes. Y a pesar de que no debería, a pesar de que ahora la odiaba... a pesar de todo no pudo evitar entrar en su habitación.

La encontró acostada, dormía. Se acercó a ella con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No podría explicar el porque se encontraba es su cuarto cuando se suponía que la odiaba. Pero espera... ¿Realmente la odiaba? Lo hacía, no le perdonaba el hecho de que le hubiera mentido por tantos años, que le hubiera utilizado. Hizo una sonrisa amarga...

_**-"¿A quien quiero engañar? No puedo odiarla ni con eso.-**_pensó con amargura.

Lo había intentado, de verdad. Pero por más que sus pensamiento se enfocaran en odiar a la chica, no podía. Lo encontraba extraño, puesto que con Itachi había sucedido casi lo mismo. Lo había odiado con todo su ser, pero con Sakura no podía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ¿Quejido? Miró a la pelirosa, ésta se movía incómoda. Sasuke se preocupó al observar su rostro de dolor.

**-¿Po-por-que?-** sonó entrecortadamente y llena de dolor.- **Na-Nayumi-** sollozó.

Y a pesar de que parecía soñar algo doloroso ella no lloraba.

**-I-ta-chi-** volvió a hablar con dolor.-** Lo sie-nto.-**

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Por que? ¿Que soñaba Sakura como para que se disculpara con su hermano?

**-Itachi no querrá esto.-** empezaba a respirar agitadamente.-** Es mi misión... los mataré... Madara lo corromperá.-** parecía decir frases sueltas, volvió a removerse.-** Lo cuidaré... Sasuke-kun...-**

Sin saber muy bien que hacer y aturdido por las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke le cogió la mano y con la otra acarició con suavidad su rostro, esperando que con eso al menos se relajara un poco.

Para su alivio Sakura empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad. Sasuke suspiró aliviado por miró por última vez y besó su frente antes de abandonar la habitación tan silencioso como había entrado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Konoha se encontraba en una situación crítica. Akatsuki había invadido la aldea y Tsunade, la Hokage, había quedado en coma. Los aldeanos hacían de todo por la reconstrucción de su hogar.

.

.

.

Una reunió se estaba llevando a cabo para elegir a un nuevo Hokage. El feudal del fuego junto a los consejeros y Nara Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru.

**-Hay algo que tenemos que elegir antes. La elección de un nuevo Hokage.-** habló Danzou interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que alguien fuera a decir. Había esperado años para eso y al fin su ambición se hacía realidad.

_**-"Sabía que esto pasaría."-**_ pensó el líder del clan Nara mirando de reojo a Danzou el cual estaba sentado justo a una silla al lado de un Anbu que estaba a su lado.

**-¿No crees que deberíamos esperar hasta que Tsunade despierte?-** preguntó el feudal.

**-Señor... Tsunade sigue en coma.-** le informó Koharu. El feudal asintió.-** La aldea está en ruinas y no sabemos cuando despertará Tsunade. Estamos frente un problema al decidir que camino tomar. ¡Además, ella es responsable de la destrucción de Konoha!-** decretó.

**-Siempre pensé que el siguiente sería Jiraiya. Me caía bien, pero ya no está aquí.-** dijo el feudal. Si, Jiraiya había muerto en la lucha contra el líder de Akatsuki, Pain.-** Entonces... ¿Quien puede ser?-**

**-En ese caso, yo...-** se apresuró a decir Danzou.

**-¡Propongo a Hatake Kakashi!-** interrumpió Shikaku.

**-Oh, el hijo del Colmillo blanco, ¿ah?-** recordó el feudal.**- ¡Si! ¿Por que no? ¿Que piensan ustedes?-**

**-De hecho... es conocido, poderoso y virtuoso.-** habló uno de los hombres allí presente.

**-Peor, ¿No es demasiado joven?-** preguntó otro hombre.

**-Creo que, Minato, el cuarto Hokage, era aun más joven.-** habló otro hombre.

**-¿Quien fue el maestro de Hatake Kakashi?-** preguntó Homura.

**-Yondaime Hokage.-** respondió otro.

**-¿En serio? Si no me equivoco, Jiraiya fue el maestro del cuarto Hokage y** **el tercer Hokage fue el maestro de Jiraiya. No parece haber ningún problema, ¿Verdad?-** aceptó el Hokage.-** Bien entonces...**

**-¡Las enseñanzas del tercer Hokage fue lo que prácticamente destruyó la aldea!-** interrumpió Danzou furioso.- **El líder de Akatsuki, quien destruyó la aldea fue discípulo de Jiraiya. ¡Eso es lo que sucede cuando se simpatiza con los extranjeros y le enseña Ninjutsu! ¡Son ingenuos! ¡Todos ellos! Esa ingenuidad a través del tiempo permitió que nuestro aliado, la aldea de la Arena, nos traicionara y que Orochimaru llevara a cabo una campaña para destruir Konoha. ¡Permitió el surgimiento de Akatsuki y que Sakura, una superviviente de los Haruno y Sasuke, un superviviente de los Uchiha y se convirtieran en renegados y que trabaje en las sombras**¡ **¡¿Que tipo de Hokage necesitamos ahora? Alguien que pueda manejar las consecuencias de esta terrible situación y que pueda cambiar el Mundo ninja reforzando las Leyes **ninjas.- se levantó de su asiento.-** ¡Me convertiré en un Hokage como ningún otro!- **declaró, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a no ser Hokage ahora.

**-Señor... ¿Por que no permitimos que Danzou se haga cargo de esto por el momento?-** se dirigió uno de los hombres al feudal.

El feudal miró a Danzou y se lo pensó. Shikaku al ver la posibilidad de que Danzou fuera el nuevo Hokage, habló.-** Una forma rígida y unilateral de hacer las cosas no es-**

**-Si, he tomado mi decisión.-** interrumpió el feudal.-** Danzou... ¡Tú serás el Sexto Hokage!-** declaró finalmente.

.

.

.

Y Danzou sonrió con satisfacción.

.

.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Ella usó el jutsu de Katsuyu-sama para proteger la aldea.-** dijo Ino en la tiendo donde estaba Tsunade.

**-Shizune, ¿Realmente no puedes hacer nada?-** le preguntó Kakashi.

**-No, lo he intentado, pero realmente no se cuando despierte.-** contestó la mujer.

**-Creo que la única persona que podría curarla sería...-** susurró Ino sintiéndose mal como cada vez que pensaba en su mejor amiga.

**-Sakura-chan...-** acabó Naruto con tristeza.

Cuando Ino salió por agua Naruto la ayudó. Lo cierto es que Ino y Naruto se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, hasta el punto de considerarse hermanos, pues ambos luchaban por una misma causa.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de nostalgia al ver a los dos chicos, aunque realmente hubiera preferido que su equipo estuviera completo.

Recordó como cuando el tercero le informó que esos tres chicos serían un mismo equipo. Lo primero que pensó fue que aquello sería un dolo de cabeza. Naruto y Sasuke no se soportaban, eso lo sabía cualquiera. Así que, queriendo ver como era la relación entre aquellos tres los espió.

_El día en que hicieron equipo._

_Naruto estaba sentado apoyado en la mesa mirando embobado a Sakura, esta estaba con los codos en la mesa, las manos entrelazadas y su mentón apoyado en ella, con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke con la misma postura que Sakura, pero a diferencia de Naruto que la observaba descaradamente el lo hacía con disimulo._

_Iruka diciendo los equipos._

_**-¡El siguiente equipo es el equipo siete. Uzumaki Naruto.-**__ decía Iruka, Naruto puso atención.-__** Haruno Sakura.-**_

_**-¡Si!-**__ se emocionó el rubio. Sakura ni se inmuto. Y Sasuke a pesar de que no se veía su boca hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la reacción del rubio y la atención especial de los otros chicos._

_**-¡Y Uchiha Sasuke!-**__ finalizó Iruka. _

_**-Iruka-sensei, ¿Por qué pones a un ninja tan bueno como yo con alguien como el?-**__ se quejó el rubio._

_**-Naruto, Sasuke se graduó con las mejoras notas,**__**después de Sakura y tu Naruto tuviste las marcas más **__**bajas.- **__respondió Iruka algo molesto, todos empezaron a reír menos Sasuke y Sakura- __**Esto es así porque queremos dividir por un tiempo la habilidades en grupos.-**__ explicó._

_**-No me fastidies, dobe- **__habló Sasuke._

_**-¡¿Qué has dicho?-**__ se molestó Naruto._

_**-¿Quieres pelea, dobe**__?- siguió Sasuke._

_**-Cerrad la boca, los dos-**__ cortó Sakura con frialdad, ganándose la mirada de odio de la chicas, la admirada de los chicos, la de decepción de Naruto y la de molestia de Sasuke. _

_Después de ver eso había seguido a Sasuke. Notaba que le molestaba que las chicas le siguieran a todos lados y que Sakura le llamaba la atención. Aquel día supo que si bien Sasuke y Sakura había sufrido lo mismo, Sakura era diferente a Sasuke. Supo que Sakura sabía del clan Uchiha, que sabía quien lo hizo y que los Uchiha y los Haruno eran aliados. Y que el clan Uchiha y Haruno Nayumi habían muerto la misma noche._

_**-"Sakura... si lo que ese miembro de Akatsuki dijo es cierto... será mi deber detenerte.-**_pensó Kakashi con preocupación mirando a Ino y Naruto en la lejanía.- _**A ti y a Sasuke."-**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba por un pueblo lejos de la guarida de Akatsuki. Iba sola, pues Madara había salido a quien sabe donde - ella sospechaba que buscaba a una persona, tal como le dijo Itachi - Kisame no había vuelto de su misión con el Hachibi y Zetsu seguramente estaba a los alrededores de Konoha para saber que sucedía allí. Konan no había regresado desde que fueron a invadir Konoha y sinceramente no creía que volviera y Taka - a pesar de que todos ya habían notado el distanciamiento de sus líderes - quisieron acompañarla, pero ella se negó. Sasuke hacía como si ella no existiera y a pesar de que eso dolía como no pensó que le dolería, pensaba que era lo mejor.

Si estaba en el pueblo era porque necesitaba algunas cosas y necesitaba aire fresco. Las pesadillas cada noche la atormentaban y no podía dormir bien. De hecho ella misma se asombraba de que aun no hubiera quedado dormida en cualquier lugar. Eso sí, sabía que su rostro se veía pálido y ojeroso. Podría decir que era una segunda versión de Itachi en femenino.

Al estar tan distraída no se dio cuenta de que delante de ella iba una persona que al parecer tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Ambas chocaron.

La primera en reaccionar era la persona misteriosa. Era la misma persona que buscaba a Itachi hacía ya un tiempo. Cuando vio de quien se trataba se quedó sin respiración. Pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

Pero Sakura ajena a la reacción de esa extraña - llevaba una capa negra que cubría su rostro, sabía que era mujer desde que choco con ella - se enderezó y con indiferencia empezó a caminar de nuevo.

**-Lo siento, iba distraída.-** se disculpó de manera cortante sin detenerse.

La mujer con el corazón en la garganta solo la vio alejarse.

_**-"Sakura..."-**_y un suave viento ondeó su capa, mientras los ojos de la mujer que estaba vidriosos. Unos ojos verdes.

Sakura luego de unos instantes pensó que era extraño que una persona se tapara el rostro estando en un pueblo, pero realmente no le prestó mucha importancia aquello.

.

.

.

Y se alejó del lugar sin saber que había chocado con alguien que había echado mucho de menos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La reconstrucción de la aldea iba mucho mejor. Ino y Naruto estaba en un lugar alejado sentados sobre vigas de madera.

**-Hay tanto de lo que quiero hablar con Tsunade...-** comentó Naruto con tristeza.

**-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que pronto despertará. A pesar de todo es la Hokage. ¡Es una mujer fuerte!-** intentó animar Ino.

**-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto!-** se oyó una voz de hombre, una voz que ha Naruto se le hizo conocida.

**-¡Nunca pensé que volveríamos a ver a nuestro héroe!-** dijo la voz de chico una voz más aniñada.

**-¿Quien...-** quiso preguntar Ino.

**-¡¿Inari y el viejo Tazuna?-** reconoció Naruto sorprendido al verlos bien.

**-¿Los conoces?-** pregunto curiosa.

**-Si, fue en la primera vez que salí de la aldea.-** asintió Naruto y luego se volvió a Inari.- **¡Inari, si que has crecido! Viejo, te ves aun más viejo.-**

**-Callate.-** medio ofendido.

**-Ahora soy un carpintero. Es por eso que he venido aquí, a petición de Konoha. Y pensé a saludarles.-** explicó Inari luego miró a Ino.-** Por cierto, ¿Quien eres?-**

**-Ehm, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino.-** se presentó algo nerviosa.

Entonces apareció Kakashi.-** ¿Mhh? Oh, ¿Vosotros también estáis por aquí?-**

**-Kakashi, vinimos tan rápido como escuchamos que Konoha necesitaba ayuda.-** respondió Tazuna.- **¿Donde están Sasuke y Sakura? Esperaba poder hablar con ellos también.-**

**-Eh...-** Kakashi no supo que decir.

Naruto miró de reojo a Ino, ella había bajado la cabeza con tristeza, pasaba lo mismo cada vez que dicho tema salía a luz.

Al parecer Inari y Tazuna notaron eso ya que se preocuparon ante sus reacciones.

**-Mm... la cosa es que Sasuke y Sakura... ehm...-** trataba de decir Kakashi

**-Sakura-chan se fue a entrenar por un tiempo fuera de la aldea y-** se rascó la nuca y sonrió alegremente.-** ¡Sasuke la siguió! Aunque hace tiempo que se fueron, ¡Yo pienso traerlos de regreso! Estoy seguro de que se alegraran de volver a veros.-** se excusó.

**-Entonces Sasuke se fue por amor.-** dijo Tazuna con una sonrisita.

**-P-podría decirse que **sí.- respondió algo nervioso.

_**-"Naruto-**_miró al rubio.-_**si Sasuke llegase a enterarse de que lo ha dejado como un chico enamorado, creo que no le haría mucha gracia.**__"- _suspiró Kakashi.

Cuando Inari y Tazuna se fueron tiempo después apareció Kiba montado en Akamaru. Kiba no se veía muy bien.

**-¡Ahí estáis!-** exclamó cuando los vio.

**-¡Kiba! ¿Que pasa?-** preguntó Ino.

**-¡Escuchadme atentamente! Tsunade-sama a sido destituida del puesto de Hokage!-** les informó algo alterado.

**-¿Como?-** ninguno de los tres lo esperaba.

**-El sexto Hokage es un tío llamado Danzou. No le conozco, pero parece un tío muy oscuro.-** dijo Kiba.

**-¡Danzou!-** exclamó Ino sorprendida

**-...Tengo un mal presentimiento...-** comentó Kakashi.

**-Y eso no es todo, el nuevo Hokage... ha dado la orden de que tanto Sasuke y Sakura entren el libro bingo.-** soltó la bomba.

Ino jadeó sorprendida y sus ojos se nublaron. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

**-Ni siquiera han esperado a que Tsunade despierta...-** dijo Kakashi.

**-¡Sai!-** gritó Naruto al ver al chico acercase por detrás de Kiba, realmente no tenía buena cara.

**-¿Que pasa?-** pregunto el Anbu llegando junto a ellos.

**-Hablanos de Danzou.-** fue directo al grano Naruto.

**-No puedo.-** dijo segundos después.

**-¿Que no puedes?-** se extrañó Naruto.

**-¡¿Estás en su bando?-** exclamó molesta Ino.

**-No... no puedo hablar de Danzou... literalmente. Por esto.-** y enseñó su legua marcada.

**-¿Que es eso?-** pregunto Naruto.

**-Un sello. Danzou si es precavido.-** dijo Kakashi serio.

**-Si. El tiene una forma distinta de ver las cosas. Hemos hecho algunas cosas bastante sucias... no puede permitirse que alguien lo descubra.-** habló Sai.

**-¿Pero por que tiene que poner a Sasuke y a Sakura en el libro bingo? Ellos no han hecho nada malo. Solo dejar la aldea.-** se quejó Naruto.

**-Naruto...-** Kiba miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Sakura no había hecho nada quizás, pero Sasuke... Sasuke le había dejado herido.-_** "Aunque bien**_ _**pudo matarlo si quiso.-**_reflexionó.

**-¿En serio? Yo no sabía nada de eso.-** se confundió Sai.-** Pero... solo les puedo decir que Danzou tiene un especial odio a Sasuke y aún más a Sakura. Por ser Uchiha y por Haruno... no parará hasta verlos muertos.-**

**-No puede ser...-** susurró Ino con tristeza.

_**-"Esto es extraño. ¿Porque Danzou odia tanto a Sakura? Podría ser..."-**_ pensaba Kakashi algo confundido.

* * *

.

.

.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores. Como había dicho Danzou sería un Hokage diferente a los demás. Los Anbu raíz paseaban por las calles de Konoha como si fueran policías, al parecer Danzou quería tener controlada toda la aldea.

Kakashi no podía evitar pensar que algo se le escapaba con respecto a Sakura. Desde aquella vez que Tobi le había dicho aquello. Estaba seguro y por más que le doliera pensar aquello, pensaba que Sasuke y Sakura estaban con Akatsuki, probablemente estarían manipulados.

**-Kakashi-sensei.-** llamó el Nara acercándose a él y secándola de sus pensamientos.

**-Shikamaru, ¿Que pasa?-** preguntó el Jounin.

**-Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de...-** Shikamaru se puso serio.-** Sasuke y Sakura.-**

**-¿Que hay con ellos?-** inquirió.

**-Desde hace tiempo hay algo que ronda en mi cabeza.-** confesó el Nara.-** ¿Usted sabe quien mato a los Haruno?-**

Kakashi se sorprendió por la pregunta.-** Se dice que fue alguien de fuera.-** respondió.-** Pero... creo que eso no tiene nada que ver.-**

**-¿Que quiere decir?-** preguntó interesado.

**-Los Haruno eran los más fuertes, ellos era invencibles.-** le contó.-** Siempre me he preguntado el porque Sakura habiendo vivido lo mismo que Sasuke, parecía más hundida que él.-** miró la nada.-** Sasuke perdió a su familia a los ocho años, Sakura perdió a su hermana a esa edad y un año más tarde perdió a su clan.-** miró a Shikamaru seriamente.-** Creo que Sakura se fue por alguna clase de promesa.-**

**-¿Como?-** se extrañó el chunin.

**-Verás... hace cuatro años... justo en los exámenes chunin Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron una conversación. En ella hablaron sobre una extraña promesa que debía hacer, sin importar cualquier cosa.-** le confió.

**-¿Entonces usted cree que ella se fue por que le prometió a alguien eso?-** le preguntó, Kakashi asintió.**- Podría ser.-** aceptó al pensarlo.

**-Sakura no es del tipo de persona que hace las cosas porque sí. Siempre tiene un plan para algo.-** comentó Kakashi.

**-Lo se.-** asintió Shikamaru.-** Kakashi-sensei, ¿Recuerda la **_**misión **_**de hace tiempo atrás? Cuando aquel carpintero llamado Gennou se infiltró en la aldea.-** preguntó interesado.

Kakashi lo miró algo confundido.-** Si, recuerdo que los siguientes días Sakura hablaba menos de lo que ya hablaba.-**

**-Bueno... hay algo sobre eso...-** titubeó un poco.-** Estábamos Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune y yo en el despacho de Tsunade, habíamos descubierto algo, cuando entraron los consejeros, Homura y Koharu, creo que se llaman.-** le explicó.

**-Si.-** asintió Kakashi.

**-Bien, cuando entraron la reacción de Sakura fue algo extraña.-** hizo una mueca.-** Si bien su rostro no varió mucho, pero, sus ojos...-** suspiró.-** aquella vez Sakura mostró odio. Solo fue por un momento, pero se notaba incomoda.-** Kakashi le miraba interesado.-** Además luego de que ella saliera de la torre Hokage, Sasuke la siguió y yo los seguí a ellos. Hablaron. Ella dijo acerca de que las persona no siempre eran lo que parecían. Parecía estar furiosa porque le dijo cosas a Sasuke que estando en su estado normal no hubiera dicho nunca, claro que ella le dijo que olvidara lo que había dicho. Pero por lo que vi a Sasuke le dolió lo que le había dicho.-** le explicó Shikamaru.

**-Ya había pensado en eso.-** admitió Kakashi.-** Sakura es... complicada. Estuvo un año sin dar señales de vida y luego se va con Orochimaru y estoy seguro que sabía que Sasuke estaría allí. Creo que detrás de todo esto hay algo grande.-**

**-Esto es tan problemático.- **suspiró con cansancio.

**-Shikamaru-** llamó.-** No le digas a nadie sobre eso. Me temo que Danzou tiene algo que ver en todo eso.-**

.

.

.

Shikamaru asintió.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

En la guarida de Akatsuki, Sakura, Taka y Madara esperaban a que llegara Sasuke. Al parecer tenía un comunicado que dar. La puerta se abrió y la figura del moreno entró. Por un momento su mirada se dirigió a Sakura pero en seguida hizo como si nada.

**-Bien-** empezó Madara cuando Sasuke se sentó en la silla.-** traigo noticias, sobre Konoha.-**

Sakura le miró, había estado todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentada en una silla pues cada vez que estaba en pie se mareaba. Los efectos de no dormir.

**-Hay un nuevo Hokage.-** anunció mirando a Sakura.

**-Así que le dieron el puesto.-** afirmó Sakura estando segura de que Danzou sería el nuevo Hokage.

**-¿Que ha pasado en Konoha?-** preguntó Sasuke sin cambiar su expresión.

**-Konoha ya no existe.-** anunció Madara.- **Danzou es el nuevo Hokage.-**

**-¿Que pasó con Pain?- **preguntó Sakura con cierta curiosidad.

**-Murió. Naruto lo mató.-** respondió Madara llanamente.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco. Realmente Naruto se había vuelto muy fuerte. Miró a Sakura y juró que había visto una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?-** preguntó Madara a Sakura.

**-No puedo ir a Konoha así porque si.-** reflexionó Sakura.-** Raíz me impediría el paso, podría matarlos pero eso significaría perder chakra. Así que solo esperaré.-** lo miró.

**-Hay otra cosa...-** Madara suspiró.-** Danzou os ha incluido en libro bingo, para eso supongo que habrá una reunió de Kages.-**

**-Hn.-** Sakura se levantó, realmente no estaba sorprendida por la noticia.-** Estaba deseando hacer eso conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo.-** dijo con cierta burla.-** Supongo que puedo hacer que disfruta un poco de su puesto de Hokage.- **e ignorando el mareo que le vino empezó a caminar.

Karin la miró irse. Había notado que su chakra estaba más débil que de costumbre y eso le preocupaba.

**-¿Eso es todo?-** preguntó Karin con urgencia.

**-Es todo.- **confirmó Madara algo molesto.

Al terminar de decir aquello Karin salió disparada por donde Sakura había salido.

**-A eso lo llamo velocidad.-** comento Suigetsu mirando con los ojos entrecerrado la puerta.

**-Hmp.-** gruñó Sasuke.

**-¡Sakura, detente!-** gritó la pelirroja de Taka corriendo por el pasillo alcanzando a la chica.

**-Karin...-** se detuvo y la miró con frialdad y una pizca de curiosidad.

**-Sakura...-** jadeó la chica.-** ¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó escrutándola con la mirada.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos levemente. No se esperaba aquella pregunta de la pelirroja. Después de todo no habían hablado con nadie desde que Sasuke supo la verdad de su hermano.

**-¿Por que lo preguntas?-** devolvió Sakura con frialdad.

**-Tu chakra...-** explicó Karin.-** ha estado bajo últimamente. Además estás pálida y ojerosa.-** frunció el ceño, preocupada.-** ¿No has dormido nada, verdad?- **afirmó estando segura.

Sakura miró al frente haciendo una mueca.-** No te preocupes. Volveré a la normalidad en unos días.-** respondió cortante.

**-Pero...-** intentó quejarse, pero Sakura la interrumpió.

**-En serio, Karin. No te preocupes.-** y retomó su camino.

Pero Karin no se quedó tranquila. Podía sentir el chakra, el chakra de Sasuke era frío, pero era agradable. En cambio el chakra de Sakura, era frío, oscuro y hasta diría que se controlaba para no hacer salir todo aquel odio.

Era consciente de que si los sentimientos de la persona cambiaban el chakra también lo hacía. Los primeros días había sentido el chakra de Sasuke más frío y oscuro, los siguientes días había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero el chakra de Sakura era diferente, podía sentir cada vez que se hablaba de Nayumi o los consejeros como su chakra cambiaba. Si se hablaba de Nayumi su chakra se volvía cálido, si eran los consejeros... su chakra se volvía malvado.

Y estando en la presencia de Madara... su chakra estaba controlado.

**-Ya me echabas de menos, Karin.-** escuchó la voz burlona de Suigetsu, Karin frunció el ceño.-** Si es que sé que soy irresistible.- **se alagó el mismo.

**-Si,-** concibió ella en tono sarcástico.- **irresistible para los peces.- **hizo un movimiento despectivo.- **¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-**

Suigetsu frunció el ceño y luego bufó.- **Estás parada delante de la puerta de mi habitación.- **

Karin entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba parada justo en la puerta de Suigetsu, sin darse cuenta había caminado y sus pies la dejaron aquí.

**-No me había dado cuenta...-** murmuró distraidamente.

Suigetsu la miró notando que estaba bastante extraña. Vamos no le había golpeado ni gritado ni nada.

**-¿Te ocurre algo?-** preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

**-Es Sakura...-** dijo sin darle muchas vueltas.-** Su chakra ha bajado, además que no ha dormido durante días.-**

Sakura... Suigetsu no era una persona que se preocupaba mucho por la gente, de hecho le encantaba matarlas. Pero había algunas excepciones. Karin - aunque a veces odiaba admitirlo - Juugo, después del tiempo compartido había llegado a apreciarle, Sasuke - aunque sea un arrogante de primera - algo impedía que lo abandonara, tal vez fueran sus ojos, que a pesar que se mostraba la mayor parte inexpresivos también había en ellos la soledad. Y por última Sakura.

Sakura para él era un caso a parte. Desde que la conoció sintió que debía estar con ella, ella le había llamado la atención, no solo por su manera de expresarse si no por sus ojos. Era un bello color, pero estos no tenían brillo, estaban opacos. Unos ojos que mostraba de todo, y el dolor y sufrimiento que había en ellos no era normal.

**-Olvida eso, Karin.-** le dijo Suigetsu de manera seria.-** Sakura es médico, ya sabes que siempre se cuida. No le pasará nada hasta que cumpla su objetivo.-** y sonrió enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes.

_**-"Suigetsu..."-**_se sorprendió la chica sonrojándose.

Suigetsu sonrió con picardía.**- ¿A que ahora te has enamorado de mí?- **dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de forma insinuante.

**-¡Tu! ¡Baka!- **con una venita en la sien soltó su puño en la cabeza de Suigetsu volviendo a caminar. Sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

**-Jeje.-** rió Suigetsu mientras su cabeza volvía a su lugar y miraba el lugar por donde Karin se estaba yendo con una sonrisa. Karin había vuelto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

En la noche Sakura se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol mirando el cielo. Sasuke la miraba de lejos. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero no podía, no sabía como acercarsele.

Lo había estado pensando y había cosas en la versión de Madara, las reacciones de Sakura y la historia de Itachi que no le cuadraba. De Madara no se fiaba, y Sakura era la única que podría ayudarle.

Las palabras que ella en sueños había dicho aún lo perturbaban.

_**Itachi no querrá esto.**_

Aquello supuso que era por la misión del clan. Pero... ¿Como sabía Sakura aquello?

_**Es mi misión...**_

¿Misión? ¿De que hablaba?

_**Los mataré... **_

Supuso que se refería los consejeros. Porque había recordado que hace algunos años Sakura había mostrado el odio hacía esos viejos. En aquel entonces no había comprendido porque.

_**Madara lo corromperá.**_

Hablaba de ¿el? Entonces si era así, ella se preocupaba por él.

_**Lo cuidaré.**_

¿Se refería a él? ¿Que quería decir?

_**Sasuke-kun...**_

Sasuke-kun... ella lo había llamado así cuando eran niños. Por lo que todo lo que ella había soñado estaba relacionado con él.

_**-"Significa eso que lo que me dijo es mentira."-**_pensó detenidamente.

_**Cuida de Sakura**_

Las palabras que dijo Itachi antes de morir volvieron en su mente.

Sakura se levantó entonces, apoyándose en el árbol con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Sasuke se preocupó, pero no hizo nada.

**-Solo...-** oyó que decía Sakura.-** ...solo espera un poco Danzou...-** siseó su nombre con furia.-** pagarás lo que le hiciste a Itachi, a Nayumi y a mí.-** apretó los puños con fuerzas y se adentró en la guarida.

Sasuke cada vez estaba más convencida de que aquello que Sakura ocultaba estaba relacionado con Itachi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Danzou miraba por la ventana de la torre Hokage, la cual evidentemente ya había sido reconstruida. Todo iba perfectamente como lo hubo planeado.

Un Anbu raíz apareció de la nada.

**-Danzou-sama, hemos encontrado lo que nos pidió.-** reportó el Anbu.

**-¿Donde están?-** preguntó seriamente.

**-Al parecer están con Akatsuki. Al parecer alguien vio a Haruno en una aldea cercana.-** informó.

**-Ya veo. Eso es justo lo que necesitaba.-** volvió a mirar por la ventana y sonrió con maldad al encontrar la manera de hacer caer a la Haruno.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Cachín! Madara parece que le gusta joder a Sakura, pues bien si continua así tal vez revele algo que haga que Sasuke desconfie de él. No es como si ahora confiara, pero en fin, vosotros entendeis. **

**Las pesadillas de Saku son cada vez más atormentosas y ahora no duerme e aquí su baja de chakra, además de la enfermedad que no ayuda mucho. **

**Karin se preocupa por ella igual que Suigetsu.**

**Sasuke sabe que algo no anda bien en Sakura y quiere hablar con ella, pero no sabe como acercarse a ella.**

**Kakashi y Shikamaru ya sospechan sobre Danzou y el consejo.**

**Aclaro que el proxímo capitulo apareceran los recuerdos que dice Shikamaru sober la reacción de Sakura.**

**Sakura choca contra alguien a quien ella quiere mucho, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.**

**.  
**

**Ya falta poco para el pasado de Sakura.**

**.  
**

**Gracias por los RR.**

**.  
**

**Espero más ¿SI?**

.

.


	24. Recuerdos del pasado

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**24- RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

* * *

_**-"En aquella misión donde Gennou se hizo pasar por carpintero, y nos hizo creer su muerte, donde habían papeles explosivos en toda la aldea, desactivados...cuando fuimos avisarle a Tsunade-sama que necesitábamos más gente...- **_Shikamaru lo pensó.

_Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino estaban delante de la Hokage. Acaban de de enterarse de que la aldea estaba llena de papeles explosivos. Todos los demás estaban tratando de recuperarlos._

_Tsunade estaba bebiendo una taza de té. _

_**-Me gustaría que más gente nos ayudara.-**__ le dijo Shikamaru.-__** Nos llevará demasiado tiempo si lo hacemos solo nosotros.-**_

_**-Pero, todos los ninjas de la aldea todavía están...-**__ dijo Shizune._

_**-Pero necesitan lo que necesitan.-**__ Tsunade sonrió.-__** Un cuento decía que cuando dejas que una flor florezca, los jóvenes se aburren y empiezan a quejarse.-**_

_**-¿Huh?-**__ se extrañó Shikamaru. Sasuke alzó una ceja y Sakura rodó los ojos._

_**-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-**__ empezó Ino._

_**-¿Heredaste esa sucia forma de hablar del tercero?-**__ interrumpió la voz de mujer, anciana, entrando de golpe al despacho sobresaltando a todos._

_Sakura que estaba con los brazos cruzado y al lado de Sasuke se tensó y sus puños se crisparon._

_**-Es tarea tuya escuchar la opinión de la juventud.- **__se acercaron ambos ancianos, Homura y Koharu.-__** ¿Que hay de malo que se quejen?-**_

_Sakura los miró con odio. Ni siquiera pensó en el hecho de que estaba rodeada de personas. Pero ellos, ¡Eran tan cínicos! ¡¿Como decían eso después de lo que hicieron? _

_Sasuke la miró extrañándose por su actitud. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Su cuerpo tenso, su mandíbula apretada, los puños tan fuertemente cerrados hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar y su mirada... una mirada que nunca le había visto. Sus ojos oscurecidos... una mirada de intenso odio._

_**-Parece que has tenido mucho tiempo para escuchar a las flores de la aldea a lo largo de tu vida.-**__ se burló Tsunade. _

_Koharu apoyó sus manos en la mesa.-__** Tu misma eres más vieja de lo que aparentas.-**_

_**-¿Q-que ha dicho? ¡Vieja bruja!-**__ y se acercó a ella desafiante._

_**-Deberías ser más cautelosa con la manera en la que dices las cosas, ¿De acuerdo, Quinta?-**__ espetó Koharu._

_**-Entendemos la situación,-**__ interrumpió Homura, algo incomodo por la mirada de odio de la pelirosa.-__** entonces, ¿Donde deberíamos ir?-**_

_**-Si se da el caso,-**__ miró burlona a Koharu.-__** tengo el lugar perfecto para ustedes.-**_

_**-Lo espero con ganas.- **_

_Los consejeros se fueron, Sakura aún manteniendo su cuerpo tenso y su mirada de odio se dirigió al ventanal, mirando como salían aquello viejos que le habían arruinado la vida._

_**-Les estoy muy agradecida, pero...-**__ dijo la Quinta mirando fuera la ventana.- __**Es que no se como tratar con esos dos.-**_

_**-No creo que ellos se preocupen por la aldea.-**__ dijo con gelidez la chica de ojos jades.-__** Las personas como ellos solo se preocupan por si mismas.-**_

_**-¿Por que dices eso?-**__ le preguntó seriamente la Quinta._

_**-"Porque ellos mataron al clan Uchiha al clan Haruno a mi hermana mayor. Arruinaron la vida de Itachi, la mía, la de Sasuke."-**__ quiso responder, pero no lo hizo.- __**Porque las personas que hablan mal de las enseñanzas del tercer Hokage, no quieren el bien de la aldea, si no del suyo propio.-**__ no era mentira lo que decía._

_Se miró la manos distraidamente cuando notó el dolor punzante en las palmas. No se sorprendió cuando las encontró sangrando. Fue entonces que su mirada volvió a ser la de antes, indiferente y fría. Se curó las palmas de las manos se fue sin decir nada._

_**-Eso fue extraño.-**__ comentó Chouji extrañado, Ino miraba por donde se fue Sakura preocupada._

_Tsunade pensó que aquello había sido extraño. Ella había captado la mirada de odio por un momento. Y aquel odio no era normal. Le daba la sensación de que Sakura sabía algo que ella no sabía._

_Sasuke reaccionó y salió tras ella. ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Por que había tanto odio en su mirada? Su chakra... había sentido como su chakra cambiaba a uno más malvado. Era como si ella se controlara._

_**-¡Sakura!-**__ la llamó al verla. Ella caminaba apretando los puños fuertemente._

_**-¿Que quieres?-**__ preguntó cortante._

_Sasuke se detuvo detrás de ella, ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando sintió su tono de voz.-__** ¿Que fue lo que pasó ahí adentro?-**_

_**-No se de que me hablas.- **__se hizo la desentendida._

_**-¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! ¿Que demonios te pasó ahí dentro?-**__ volvió a preguntarle._

_**-No es plenamente de tu incumbencia.-**__ respondió con fastidio._

_Sasuke bajó la cabeza, sus hebras negras taparon sus ojos.-__** Me importa.-**__ susurró con la voz algo ahogada._

_**-¿Que?-**__ se giró, sorprendida._

_**-He dicho que me importa.-**__ alzó la voz y mirándola con determinación.-__** Noté tu odio hacia ellos, Sakura. Incluso llegaste a hacerte daño con eso.-**_

_Volvió a darle la espalda.-__** No deberías preocuparte por algo así, ¿sabes?-**__ le dijo con algo de burla.-__** Deberías centrarte más en tu objetivo. ¿Como matarás a tu hermano si andas preocupándote, como ya he dicho, por cosas que no te incumben?-**_

_**-Tu nunca dices nada y...-**__ ignoró lo que había dicho._

_**-¿Por que debería decir algo? No me gusta que la gente se meta en mis asuntos.-**__ objetó ella.-__** No necesito la ayuda de nadie.-**__ dijo casi con desprecio y dicho eso volvió a caminar._

_Sasuke se quedó atrás, mirando al suelo con los puños apretados y una mueca de enojo en su rostro. Le dolía el pecho. Ella... Sakura había cambiado._

_**-Sasuke.-**__ oyó la voz de Sakura, levantó la cabeza y la vio algo más adelante aún dándole la espalda.-__** Olvida todo lo que dije.-**__ y volvió a retomar su camino._

_Y aún después de esas palabras, se sintió más aliviado. Pero... el dolor en su pecho no había desaparecido._

_**-"Aquella misión terminó con buen resultado"-**_ pensó Shikamaru recostado sobre una viga de madera.- _**"Ni Sasuke ni Sakura notaron que yo estaba allí. Estoy seguro que algo pasó entre Sakura y los consejeros. La mirada de odio que vi aquella vez... no era normal."-**_

* * *

Kisame finalmente llegó de su misión con el Hachibi. Objetó que el Hachibi le había dado más problemas de lo que parecía y por eso había tardado tanto en volver del País de la Roca que es donde se encontraba el Jinchuriki.

Así que Madara decidió empezar con el sellado que sabía que duraría bastante tiempo, pues habían tenido bastantes bajas en el último años, confiando en que Sakura - sabía que la chica no le diría nada - no haría nada para perjudicarlo. O en una posible traición de Sasuke.

Sasuke no podía acercase a Sakura. Lo había intentado, de verdad que sí, pero ella parecía que le evitaba. Y eso lo frustraba. Él quería saber. Y la única fuente de información era ella, ella que lo evitaba. Porque eso era lo que hacía. Y por si fuera poco, sentía como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

Konoha, poco a poco se iba reconstruyendo, pero la aldea parecía que estaba cada vez más apagada. Parecía que Danzou había encontrado la manera de controlar a todos los ninjas gracias a Raíz.

Sabía de antemano que Itachi estaba muerto, por lo que la amenaza que le hizo ya no surtía afecto. Si ahora ponía el Uchiha en el libro bingo alguien debería matarlo. Y la chica Haruno también.

Meter a Sakura en el libro bingo era algo que debió hacer desde hacer años, pero ni el Sandaime ni Itachi se lo permitieron.

Y ahora que Tsunade - la cual no había hecho nada con aquellos dos traidores por ser demasiado benévola - estaba en aquel estado y había sido destituida de su puesto Hokage, haría lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Kakashi y Naruto iban caminando uno al lado de otro por las calles ya construidas de la aldea. En eso vieron a Kiba montado de Akamaru, como solía hacer ahora, repartiendo el correo. Al parecer se había ofrecido voluntario.

**-Esos dos cada día están más unidos.-** comentó Naruto.

**-Uhm...-** Kakashi lo pensó.-** Tú también estabas muy unido a Sasuke en aquel entonces.-** le recordó el Jounin.

**-¿Eh?-** se extrañó el rubio.-** Bueno eramos un equipo, Sakura-chan también estaba con nosotros.**- alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

**-No me refiero a eso.-** negó Kakashi, luego junto sus manos.-** Me refiero a que antes eras inseparable de Sasuke... literalmente.-** sonrió bajo la máscara al recordar aquello.

Naruto parpadeó confundido y luego recordó.-** ¡Ah! ¡Ahora recuerdo! Eso es. Esa vez estábamos en una misión, para recuperar el tesoro, para el señor feudal que fue robado por ladrones.-**

_El equipo Kakashi de doce años, se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque. Kakashi estaba sentado en una pequeña roca. En el pasto Sakura estaba a su lado con pose indiferente, Naruto estaba delante de él y Sasuke estaba a su derecha. _

_**-De acuerdo a nuestro departamento de inteligencia, los ladrones que tomaron la estatua dorada están viajando por el camino del bosque.-**__ les explicaba Kakashi señalando el mapa.-__** O navegando en bote para llegar aquí. Nos separaremos en dos equipos para esperarlos. En términos de balanza, supongo que iré solo y ustedes tres estarán juntos.**_

_**-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Quieres decir que Sasuke necesita toda la ayuda posible?-**__ preguntó Naruto ingenuamente, aunque parecía que aquel comentario había malicia en ella._

_**-No, tu eres el obstáculo.-**__ protestó Sasuke mirándolo con reproche, luego miró a Kakashi.-__** No estoy a tu nivel aún, pero 3 y 1 es demasiado. ¿Por qué no me quitas a Naruto de la manos? Quitar sus habilidades de las tuyas, y será suficiente.-**_

**_-Hacer eso sería riesgoso.-_**_ opinó Sakura mirando a Sasuke._

_**-¡Sakura-chan si sabe apreciar mis habilidades, dattebayo! ***__-__*** -**__ exclamó Naruto con los ojos como estrellas y una aura de felicidad rodeándolo._

_**-Tu y yo somos suficientes.-**__ la miró con los brazos cruzados.-__** Aunque... tenerlo o no tenerlo es casi lo mismo.-**__ le restó importancia._

_**-¡Debes estar bromeando!-**__ exclamó molesto.-__** ¡¿Por que quitar mis habilidades?-**__ le reclamo a Sasuke el cual tenía los ojos cerrados._

_**-Porque no tiene nada que añadir.-**__ respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad._

_**-¡¿Que? ¡Lo único que quieres es estar a solas con Sakura-chan!-**__ le reclamó el rubio, Kakashi y Sakura alzaron las cejas incrédulos mientras a Sasuke le aparecía un leve sonrojo - que por suerte nadie vio - y un pequeño tic en su ojo. Solía pasarle cuando se sentía nervioso._

_**-¡Eso es lo que tu quieres, no yo!-**__ protestó él._

_Sakura suspiró.-__** Sois tan irritantes.-**__ dijo Sakura fríamente._

_Kakashi sacó lo que parecía una caña de bambú y de ella hizo que emanara un rayo electrocutando a los tres chicos, los cuales quedaron con los ojos como platos y hasta un humo salió de sus bocas._

_**-Bien, pongan atención.-**__ dijo Kakashi, los tres le miraron.-__** Vigilaré el puente-**__ señaló el mapa.- __**y ustedes tres vigilarán este camino del bosque.**__**Si los ladrones aparecen, notifiquen de inmediato. No los tomen a la ligera.-**__ advirtió.- __**Nuestra misión es recuperar la estatua dorada. Debemos proceder con precaución.-**__ Naruto asintió.-__** Si los ladrones aparecen de mi lado lanzaré una señal con esto.**__- cogió la caña de bambú.- __**Cuando encienda esto se verá en el aire, y lanzará un rayo. Una vez que lo vean, vayan deprisa a la localización.-**_

_**-Será mejor que tangas cuidado con eso.-**__ comentó Naruto señalando a Sasuke._

_**-Ahora recuerden. No actúen solos.-**__ les recordó Kakashi, aunque sabía que muy probablemente harían todo lo contrario._

* * *

_En el bosque Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura que era la que llevaba la caña de bambú, los tres en una rama diferente observaban como los ladrones ya se acercaban. Eran cinco hombres. El que iba último que llevaba el caballo el cual tenía una caja grande bien atada, el caballo pisó el borde del acantilado haciendo que el hombre tuviera que hacer fuerza para sacarlo de allí. El jefe sacó algo parecido a una cuerda azul y agarró el caballo._

_**-Tu... ¡Idiota! ¡Cuidado con el tesoro!-**__ le reprochó el jefe con molestia._

_**-¡Lo siento jefe Jako!-**__ se disculpó haciendo fuerza tratando de hacer volver el caballo en el camino._

_**-¡Arriba!-**_

_**-"¡¿Tesoro? ¿En esa caja?"-**__ pensó Naruto.-__** "¡Esta es mi oportunidad!"-**__ y entró en la fantasía donde Sakura lo felicitaba abrazándolo y despreciando a Sasuke. Se decidió. Pero se dio cuenta de que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo que él, cuando se miraron. Incluso su fantasía. Aquello solo fue un tonto pensamiento. Un pensamiento que le gusto demasiado y que lo aturdió un poco.- __**"No me digas que hará lo mismo..."- **__a__Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor al saber lo que vendría a continuación.-_

_**-Tsk.-**__ giró su rostro Sasuke._

_**-"¡No perderé contra él!"-**__ y así ambos se lanzaron hacía el caballo-_

_Ambos se aferraron a la caja al ver que el caballo finalmente caía para abajo. Sakura suspiró y se dispuso a avisarle a Kakashi, pero al parecer el jefe Jako como le había nombrado aquel sujeto se dio cuenta, pudiendo detener el rayo con aquella cosa azul que parecía salir de su propio cuerpo._

_Sakura esquivó las armas, que eran cadenas, con facilidad y corrió hacia donde se dirigían Naruto y Sasuke._

_Naruto y Sasuke que seguían aferrados a la caja y rodando, Sasuke abrió un ojo, pudo distinguir a Sakura corriendo hacia ellos y atrás de ella el jefe._

_**-¡Dejen el tesoro!-**__ les gritó el jefe corriendo tras Sakura._

_**-¡De ninguna forma, dattebayo!-**__ contesto el rubio._

_**-No lo perderé.-**__ y dicho eso de su muñe lanzó algo azul que al parecer les pegó las manos e hizo que se soltaran de la caja y que el tesoro saliera volando por los aires._

_**-No lo perderé.- **__dijo Sasuke y dicho eso saltó cogiendo el tesoro._

_**-¿Eh?-**__ emitió el rubio sin saber que pasó exactamente como para que supiera porque estaba cayendo en el río._

_Sakura saltó tras ellos, pero el jefe fue rápido e hizo que una especie de cuerda se atara a su pie sin que pudiera hacer nada, tiró de ella y Sakura se vio impulsada de vuelta a la tierra estrellándose contra ella._

_**-Maldición.-**__ se enfadó el hombre al ver que el pelinegro y el rubio caían al agua._

* * *

_Sakura fue atada de manos y ahora tenía a sus raptores a su alrededor. Realmente no le preocupaba aquello. Aquella situación podría serle de provecho para hacer que Naruto y Sasuke trabajaran en equipo para rescatarla a ella. Después de todo estaba segura que aún ahora no se habrían dado cuenta de que estaba pegados._

_**-¿Perseguidores de Konoha, eh?-**__ dijo Jako al ver la banda ninja.- __**¿Esos dos eran los únicos que iban contigo?-**__ Sakura le miró con indiferencia, ganándose una cachetada.- __**Debe haber otros.-**__ cogió su cara. Sakura le miraba fríamente intentado contenerse para no mostrar el Ryuugan y terminar todo allí.-__** Es por eso que intentase mostrar tu localización.-**__ soltó su rostro._

_**-¿Por que preguntas cosas que ya sabes la respuesta?-**__ dijo ella con insolencia._

_**-Uh... eres valiente.-**__ ella desvió la vista hasta la bola que pretendía ser el rayo para avisar Kakashi. El hombre mostró su muñeca, la__cual tenía un dispositivo que lanzaba aquella cosa azul. Sakura no mostró asombro.-__** ¿Genial, eh? Soy un ladrón de nacimiento roto hasta el corazón. Así que como puedes ver, mi chakra esta lleno. Esos dos escaparon por el río. Nos separaremos para concentrar la búsqueda por todo el río y los encontraremos. Y tomaremos de vuelta el tesoro.-**__ les dijo mirando a los demás._

_**-¿Que hay de ella?-**__ señaló a la pelirosa uno de los ladrones._

_**-Podemos usarla como rehén.-**__ contestó el hombre jefe._

_**-"Me gustaría ver la cara que pondrán ambos al ver que están pegados"**__- fue lo que pensó Sakura en aquel momento._

* * *

_Naruto y Sasuke respiraban algo agitados estirados sobre el suelo._

_**-No puedo creer que robaran algo tan estúpido como esto, dattebayo.-**__ dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke alzaba la estatua de oro la cual parecía que era un oso con un pez._

_**-El rayo...-**__ dijo Sasuke._

_**-¿Eh?-**__ emitió sin entender._

_**-El rayo para avisar a Kakashi no se vio, ¿Cierto**__?- preguntó Sasuke bajando la mano._

_**-No.-**__ respondió Naruto mirando al Uchiha._

_**-Tal vez Sakura no pudo lanzarlo...-**__ lo pensó unos segundos.-__** Yo la vi venir hacía nosotros.-**__ comentó con suavidad._

_**-¡¿Sakura-chan fue capturada?-**__ exclamó el rubio con preocupación levantándose - y sin darse cuenta levantando a Sasuke - pero no pudo ir muy lejos._

_Fue allí que se dieron cuenta. _

_**-¡¿Que?-**__ ambos tenían los ojos en blanco al ver que donde se suponía que debía estar la mano de Naruto le seguía el brazo del Uchiha.-__** ¿Que es esto?-**__ ambos exclamaron, uno más fuerte que el otro. _

_**-¿Que pasa?-**__ preguntó el rubio una vez ambos de pie y al momento que Sasuke traba de quitarse aquello._

_**-Estamos atados.-**__ dijo Sasuke _

_Ambos se miraron.__** Listo... ¡Tira!-**__ y tiraron cada uno en dirección contraria para ver si se soltaba._

_Naruto, siendo el despistado que era, se distrajo con un pez, provocando que sus cabezas chocaran con fuerza. _

_El segundo intento fue cuando golpearon con fuerza una roca, el resultado fue un gran dolor en su mano y su cuerpo. _

_El tercer intento y el más vergonzoso de aquello, fue cuando se tiraron por una cascada la cual tenía una roca saliente. A causa del peso de la cascada casi se ahogan y al ser impulsados hacía arriba sus bocas casi se juntan. Casi, si no hubiera sido Sasuke el que sin saber como había girado su cabeza y así Naruto terminó besando la mejilla del pelinegro._

_**-¿Por que siempre me pasan esas cosas contigo?-**__ preguntó Sasuke una vez salieron a la superficie y tosieron por casi ahogarse._

_**-¡Esa es mi línea!- **__protestó el rubio alzando la mano pegada a la de Sasuke. Ambos miraron su mano y suspiraron con pesadez al ver que no podrían deshacerse de aquella cosa. Ambos algo sonrojados por la anterior escena de la cascada._

* * *

_El jefe Jako con su caballo y con Sakura detrás pasaban cerca del río para ver si encontraba a los dos chicos que tenían su tesoro._

_Sakura entreabrió los ojos e hizo una mueca._

_**-Jeje. No te preocupes. Verás a tus amigos pronto.-**__ dijo malinterpretando su gesto. Y es que en realidad Sakura solo pensaba en la cara de sus dos compañeros al verse pegados.-__** Después de que me regresen mi tesoro, los enviaré al otro mundo juntos.-**_

_**-Ellos no me preocupan.-**__ comentó Sakura sin mucho interés.-__** Y los estás subestimando.-**_

_**-Los ninjas son inútiles si sus manos están atadas.-**_

_**-"Me gustaría haber visto sus caras cuando se dieran cuenta de su estado."-**__ pensó Sakura sin prestarle demasiada atención a su secuestrador._

* * *

_Naruto se levantó de golpe preocupado por su amiga. Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido._

_**-Mientras estamos atados a estos, Sakura-chan puede estar...-**__ no acabó la frase porque empezó a correr, arrastrando a Sasuke con él._

_**-¡Baka Naruto!-**__ se quejaba Sasuke al ser arrastrado._

_**-Sakura-Chan... ¡Voy a salvarte, dattebayo**__!- Naruto lo ignoraba._

_**-¡Espera! ¡Baka!-**__ y al ver que no se detenía y cansado de ser arrastrado hizo un movimiento con los pies haciendo que el rubio cayera sobre Sasuke._

_**-¡¿Que demonios haces, Sasuke?-**__ reclamó molesto el rubio.-__** ¡¿No te importa lo que le ocurra a Sakura-chan?-**_

_**-¡Salvaremos a Sakura!-**__ respondió Sasuke sin alterarse.-__** Pero no podemos hacer nada con las manos así.- **_

_**-¡Vamos a salvarla a pesar de eso! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!-**__ respondió Naruto con determinación.-__** Yo... No quiero ser basura que abandona a sus amigos.- **_

_Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos, recordando lo que les dijo cuando aprobaron la prueba de los cascabeles. _

_***Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que la basura***_

_**-Entonces vamos con Kakashi para hacer algo.-**__ le dijo al rubio.- __**Eso incrementaría las oportunidades de sobrevivir de Sakura.- **__ahora algo alterado._

_**-¡No hables de oportunidades de sobrevivir!-**__ le reclamó, no queriendo pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Sakura.- __**¡Solo depende de que tanto intentemos salvarla!-**__ miró la estatua de oro.- __**¡No podemos dejar morir a Sakura-chan por algo tan estúpido como esto!-**_

_**-¡Baka! ¡Detente Naruto!-**__ alzó la mano al ver las intenciones del rubio._

_Naruto empezó a golpear con la estatua la bola de chakra que juntaba sus manos.-__** Maldición... maldición... maldición...**_

_**-Sabes, un chico que tampoco toma en serio sus misiones es basura.-**__ le dijo Sasuke al ver como la estatua estaba resquebrajada. _

_El rubio se detuvo y un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo.- __**Debo orinar.-**__ le dijo contra todo pronóstico._

_**-¡¿Que?**__!- Sasuke pensó que había oído mal._

_**-¡Dije que debo orinar!- **__repitió el rubio levantándose y correr hasta una pared._

_**-¡¿Que demonios?-**__ se levantó Sasuke._

_**-Ah... bueno... Vale una sola mano.-**_

_**-¡Basta! ¡No tan cerca!-**__ trataba de pararlo.-__** ¡¿Y qué pasa si me salpicas?-**_

_**-No me importa lo que digas. Si debo hacer, debo hacer.-**__ tenía una mano en el ziper._

_**-¡Aguantate!-**_

_**-No puedo. ¿Solo dejame terminar, vale? Vamos.-**__ le decía el rubio mientras Sasuke lo empujaba._

_**-¡Súbete el ziper, idiota!**__-__y al terminar de decir aquello se dieron cuenta de que había un hombre haciendo sus cosas en un árbol._

_El hombre y Naruto se subieron el ziper a la vez y Sasuke y Naruto saltaron hacía atrás y se disponían a salir corriendo - cuando el hombre los atacó con las cadenas - si no hubiera sido porque ambos iban en dirección opuesta a la del otro. _

_Resultado: un golpe en la cara_

_**-¡Estás en mi camino, Naruto!-**__ reclamó Sasuke esquivando la cadena._

_**-¡Tu eres el que está en mi camino!-**__ protestó él haciéndose a un lado esquivando la cadena. _

_**-¡Devuelvan el tesoro!-**__ les gritó el ladrón lanzando la cadena en el suelo. Fue el segundo ataque en el suelo que Naruto perdió el equilibrio terminando en el suelo._

_Naruto se puso de pie y la costumbre de hacer el Kage bunshin hicieron que hiciera los sellos de este. Sasuke le recordó que no podían utilizar los jutsus. El ladrón al ver que no haría nada corrió hacia ellos y Naruto determinado a salvar a su amigo cogió un kunai y también corrió hacia el hombre. Finalmente fue Sasuke quien dejó K.O al hombre._

_**-Ya que el enemigo ha llegado tan lejos, probablemente nos encontrarán antes de llegar a Kakashi.-**__ reflexionó Sasuke.-__** Si ese es el caso, será más rápido si hacemos que este tipo nos diga donde esta Sakura para salvarla.-**_

_**-Sasuke...- **__musitó sorprendido._

_**-Pero dependerá totalmente en que trabajemos juntos.-**__ le dijo mirándolo._

_Naruto sonrió emocionado.-__** ¡Si!- **__un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.-__** Acabo de recordar que debo orinar.-**_

_Sasuke volteó un poco su rostro y suspiró con resignación.-__** Yo también.-**__ confesó y Naruto sonrió y posó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose en una pared._

* * *

_Uno de los ladrones corría donde se encontraba su jefe. Se encontraban parados cerca del río, el jefe estaba sentado en una roca, Sakura seguía boca bajo en el caballo el cual estaba bebiendo agua, pero ella parecía tranquila._

_**-¿Qué? ¿Suguro no ha vuelto?- **__cuestionó el jefe haciendo referencia al cuarto ladrón._

_**-Me pregunto si el...-**__ empezó otro de los ladrones._

_**-Te preguntas bien.-**__ interrumpió la voz de Sasuke._

_**-¡Dattebayo!-**__ secundó la voz de Naruto._

_**-"Hmp. Al fin."-**__ pensó Sakura mirando el lugar donde se encontraban._

_Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sobre un tronco, un árbol tapaba sus manos, Sasuke llevaba el tesoro en su mano derecha, y Naruto tenía su mano izquierda en la cintura. Ambos sonriendo._

_**-Libres al fin.- **__comentó Naruto sonriendo._

_**-Solo a la hermana de un señor Feudal se le ocurre tener una estatua así.-**__ habló Sasuke mostrando la estatua que estaba algo rota.-__** Se las arregló para separarnos.-**_

_**-"Tienen las manos libres ahora?"-**__ se preguntó el jefe._

_**-Pueden tenerlo-**__ continuó Sasuke.- __**a cambio de nuestra amiga.-**__ avanzó un paso._

_**-Si no acceden los pulverizaré a cada uno ahora que tengo libres las manos, dattebayo.-**__ continuó Naruto dando un paso al frente._

_**-¿Seguramente no pensaran que unos ladrones pueden derrotar a dos ninjas?- **__ les dijo Sasuke con cierta sorna, continuando avanzando. _

_**-"Ya veo, con que eso pretenden."-**__ comprendió Sakura al ver las intenciones de aquellos dos. Era evidente para ella, que había sabido que seguían atados solo con verlos, solo querían provocarlos. Aquello se hacía evidente con cada paso que daban._

_**-Je-**__ sonrió el jefe al darse cuenta.-__** ¿Como es que aprietas tanto los dientes?-**__ preguntó burlonamente.-__** Si están libres, vengan. ¡Sus manos siguen unidas! ¡No hay nada que temer! ¡A por ellos!- **__y los tres ladrones corriendo a por ellos._

_**-¡Creyó nuestras palabras!-**__ dijo Sasuke con la voz algo forzada._

_**-¡No hay remedio!-**__ contestó el rubio también con la voz forzada._

_El primer ladrón fue golpeado mandándolo a volar cuando el Sasuke giró sobre si mismo haciendo que el rubio volteara con él y lo golpeara._

_**-Porque tu...-**__ el segundo ladró lanzó la cadena que fue a parar en el tesoro, el cual salió volando ante el impacto._

_**-¡Aah!-**__ exclamaron ambos al verlo volar._

_**-¡Naruto!- **__llamó Sasuke al ver como lo dos ladrones se dirigían hacía el tesoro._

_**-¡Si!-**__ utilizando aquella cosa que los mantenía pegados, Naruto se hizo para atrás con fuerza para después salir disparados hacía ambos ladrones restantes._

_Cayeron justo en la cara de uno de los ladrones y sin perder tiempo ambos saltaron y utilizaron "sus manos" para detener la cadena del hombre. Sasuke fue quien le dio el golpe final._

_**-"Nada mal"-**__ observó Sakura antes de ser levantada por el jefe._

_**-Je,-**__ sonrió el jefe con burla, tapando con su mano su boca.-__** ahora van a darme el tesoro, si no quieren que su amiga la pase mal.-**__ la amenazó con una vara de chakra._

_Sasuke y Naruto apretaron los puños molestos. Miraron el rostro de la chica el cual mostraba serenidad. La pelirosa abrió los ojos - que los había mantenido cerrados - y mostraron decisión. Y sin que el jefe o los dos genins los esperaran mordió con fuerza la mano de su captor._

_El hombre soltó un grito y la soltó y Sakura sin perder el tiempo lo pateó. Patada que fue esquivada. El jefe miró con furia a la chica y Sasuke y Naruto la miraban con sorpresa y admiración - aunque Sasuke lo disimulaba muy bien - _

_**-Creo que antes dijiste que los ninjas atados de manos, no pueden hacer nada.-**__ comentó ella casualmente.-__** Creo que te equivocaste,-**__ levantó una ceja haciéndole ver más cool - eso pensaron Naruto y Sasuke - __**y lo digo literalmente.-**_

_El jefe furioso lanzó varias bolas de chakra hacia Sakura, la cual las esquivaba por muy poco. Sakura saltó, pero el jefe en lanzó una cuerda de chakra que rodeó su pierna. El jefe tiró de la cuerda haciendo que Sakura sin evitarlo saliera disparada hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke - los cuales habían aprovechado ese momento de distracción para ir por el tesoro - _

_**-Tsk. ¡Cuidado!-**__ le advirtió, pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Todo pareció ir en camera lenta. _

_**-¡Ahh!-**__ había gritado Naruto._

_**-¿Eh?-**__ Sasuke se perdió por un momento._

_Y entonces pasó. Sakura chocando con Sasuke, ambos soltaron un quejido, cayeron a varios metros por la velocidad en la que iba Sakura. Primero Sasuke con Sakura encima y finalmente Naruto el cual puso una mano sin querer en la cabeza de Sakura haciendo que ésta se estampara contra Sasuke._

_O más bien sus labios._

_Ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos. Pues ninguno se lo esperaba. Sasuke estaba paralizado pues la sensación que sentía en aquel momento lo aturdió. Sintió tres cosas en aquel momento; primero: los labios de Sakura eran suaves y de un sabor dulce. Segunda: sintió como su corazón latía mucho más rápido que de costumbre y juraría que estaba sonrojado. Tercera: ¡Se estaba quedando sin oxigeno! _

_Y por como apretaba los ojos Sakura diría que ella también._

_**-Iteee...-**__ se quejó el rubio del equipo sin reparar en sus compañeros de equipo. Pero al no recibir ninguna queja de los dos se extrañó.- __**¡Aaahh!-**__ gritó molesto la ver el beso.-__** ¡Teme aprovechado!-**_

_Sasuke sintió como un tic aparecía en su ceja. Si Sasuke hubiera podido le hubiera golpeado, pero no podía. Y se conformó con mandarle una mirada asesina mientras con la mano libre señalaba su mano en la cabeza de Sakura._

_**-¿Eh?-**__ se extrañó el rubio y miró.-__** ¡Ah! Jeje, lo siento.-**__ dijo nervioso, pero no quitó su mano de ahí._

_Sasuke con una venita en la sien como pudo le pateó aventado lo en un lado. Una vez libre sin darse cuenta su manos quedo en la cintura de la chica. Sakura se separó del pelinegro y dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del hombro, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente._

_**-¡¿Por que fue eso, Teme?-**__ preguntó furioso el chico sobándose el lugar afectado. _

_**-Porque no quitaba tú mano.-**__ respondió enfadado y sonrojado.-__** Mmm… Sakura ¿Podrías bajarte?- **__dijo tratando de ser cortante como siempre pero su tono se oyó más bien nervioso._

_**-Lo haré...-**__ entrecerró sus ojos.- ...__**cuando quites tu mano de mi cintura.-**__ respondió de manera cortante._

_Sasuke parpadeó confundido por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la tenía sujetada de la cintura. La soltó de golpe y Sakura finalmente se sentó a su lado. Carraspeó nervioso y sonrojado mientras se sentaba._

_**-¡El tesoro es mío!-**__ oyeron que decía el ladrón. _

_Sakura los pateó cuando vio que este empezaba a lanzarles bolas de chakra, Sakura solo rodó por el piso antes de ponerse en pie y escapar de los ataques._

_**-Tsk.-**__ casi se había olvidado de ese hombre.- __**Podemos detener una de sus manos. ¡Vamos!-**__ dijo Sasuke sacando un kunai con un papel explosivo._

_**-¡Si!-**__ respondió imitándolo._

_Sakura saltó hacia atrás en el momento en que lanzaron lo papeles explosivos y en que por fin se soltaba de las cuerdas. Sakura miró como Naruto y Sasuke peleaban contra el hombre siendo el ataque final, el tesoro impactando en su cara._

_Sakura caminó con tranquilidad para coger el tesoro._

_**-¿Como te quitaste las cuerdas, Sakura-chan?-**__ preguntó el rubio intrigado, Sasuke también estaba intrigado._

_Sakura encogió de hombros.-__** Un bisturí de chakra. Me tomó tiempo para hacerlo.-**__ dijo indiferente._

* * *

_**-Bueno, supongo que pude ser derretido y moldeado de nuevo.-**__ dijo Kakashi observando el tesoro.-__** Solo tal vez.-**_

_Atardecía. Y ya estaban en el camino._

_Sakura miró las manos atadas de Sasuke y Naruto y alzó las cejas.**- Definitivamente solo trabajáis juntos en los casos críticos.-**__  
_

_Kakashi la miró.-__** Lo planeaste.-**__ afirmó. Naruto y Sasuke miraron algo sorprendidos a la pelirosa._

_Sakura alzó los hombros restándole importancia.-__** Me dejé atrapar cuando vi sus manos atadas. De todas formas pienso que terminar con ellos era cosa de tiempo.-**_

_**-Entonces si pudiste liberarte antes.-**__ confirmó Sasuke._

_**-No. No estoy acostumbrada a usar la medicina como lucha.-**__ viró los ojos.-__** De hecho, esa era la primera vez que hice un bisturí de chakra.-**__ volvió a mirarlo e hizo una mueca que parecía ser burlona.-__** De todas formas... -**__ señaló sus manos atadas.-__** sigo pensando que es extraño que siempre os pasen esas cosas a vosotros dos.-**_

_**-Eso mismo dije yo.-**__ murmuró Sasuke resignado._

_**-¡Callate, Teme! ¡Aun no olvido el beso!-**__ reclamó el rubio._

_Sasuke se sonrojó, Sakura miró a otro lado, y Kakashi les miró sospechosamente malinterpretando lo sucedido._

_**-¿Beso? ¿Que beso?-**__ preguntó Kakashi interesado._

_**-¡Eso fue porque tenías la mano donde no debías!-**__ contestó aceleradamente Sasuke._

_Sakura se giró y los miró divertida.-__** Eso se podría malinterpretar.-**_

_**-¡Sakura-chan!-**__ reprochó con la cara azul._

_**-Y ¿Entonces?-**__ insistió el Jounin._

_**-Pues el beso de Sasuke y Sakura-chan, ¿Cual va a ser si no?-**__ respondió como si fuera obvio y mirando con rabia a Sasuke por haberle robado su primer beso a la pelirosa._

_Kakashi se sorprendió y miró a Sasuke el cual miraba para otro lado sonrojado y luego a Sakura que miraba indiferente el atardecer. Y sonrió bajo su mascara._

_**-¡¿Como tu de entre toda la gente no puede rehacer esto, Kakashi-sensei?-**__ preguntó Naruto tratando con el pie sacarse aquella cosa de la mano. _

_**-No se deshará en dos o tres días.-**__ intervino Sakura mirándolos._

_**-¡No puedo mantenerlo por tanto!- **__se quejó Sasuke haciendo fuerza con la mano._

_Sakura los miraba divertida. _

_Aquel día fue uno de los primeros días que sus ojos empezaron a tener luz._

_**-Esa es mi línea.-**__ reclamó Naruto segundos después un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo.-__** Oh-oh... creo que debo ir.-**__ mencionó Naruto._

_**-No de nuevo.-**__ se negó Sasuke._

_Naruto posó una mano en su hombro.- __**Esta es la segunda ves.- **__dijo divertido empezando a caminar._

_**-Debes estar bromeando.-**__ Naruto lo arrastraba.-__** ¡No te atrevas, Naruto!-**_

_**-Ah, vamos,-**__ se giró a el.-__** ya orinamos juntos.-**_

_**-¡Esto es nefasto! Ò_Ó-**__ se quejó Sasuke._

_Sakura reprimió una sonrisa de diversión y miró hacia otro lado para darles privacidad a ese par._

_**-"Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que la basura"- **pensó Kakashi mirando a sus tres alumnos. Sakura dándoles la espalda con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke que trataba de subirle los pantalones a Naruto para evitar que orinase.-** "Estos tres lo hacen tan fácil"- **y miró el atardecer._

* * *

Sakura salió de su cuarto y caminó sin prisas hasta el lugar donde Madara les reunía cada vez que tenía algo que decir. Los últimos días se la había pasado ya sea ignorando a Sasuke, evitándolo y/o salía a pasear cerca del pueblo, para despejar su mente.

Le constaba que Sasuke había intentado hablar con ella. Intentaba, porque en cuando lo veía acercarse ella se iba. Era consiente de que su rostro estaba demacrado, no había dormido en días, comía muy poco, se mareaba, vomitaba en algunas ocasiones sangre y tenía unas ojera que ni que decir. Estaba segura que el atractivo de su cara ya no tenía nada.

Entró en la sala y solo se encontró con Karin, la cual esos días se la había visto muy apegada a Suigetsu. Sakura pensaba que esos dos ya había dado un paso más a su relación, pero en fin, eso no era de su incumbencia.

**-Karin-** la llamó desde el umbral de la puerta.

**-Sakura…-** la miró extrañada.

-**Voy a Konoha. Iré sola.-** soltó a plomo.

**-¡¿Qué? ¡Ir sola allí es un suicidio! ¡Lo sabes!-** gritó exaltada y preocupada.

Sakura suspiró.- **Es algo que yo debo hacer. No quiero que nadie se interponga en mi camino.-** avisó dando la vuelta y dejando sola a Karin.

Era tiempo. Desde que Sasuke sabía que ella estaba enterada de todo no la había vuelto hablar. Dolía, claro que le dolía, a pesar de que antes no hablasen mucho.

No había nadie en la guarida. Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke debían estar en su habitación cada uno, mientras los pocos de Akatsuki estaba en medio del sellado del ocho colas, por lo que no estarían por allí por unos tres día tal vez más.

_Te odio._Las palabras de Sasuke volvieron de nuevo y agrandó el vacío oscuro de su corazón, hundiéndola todavía más. ¿Qué más daba? Nadie se daría cuenta de que sus ojos estaban un poco más fríos, con una capa de hielo un poco más gruesa.

Desde que se había creado el equipo 7, había sabido que no debería tener ningún tipo de lazo. Siempre lo supo, desde que tenía siete años y empezó a trabajar con su clan. Se había separado de Ino para que a ella no le pasara nada, conocía al consejo y serían capaces de todo, solo para proteger sus secretos. No tener lazos al final había sido inútil, cuando ya se había dado cuenta ya era tarde.

Le había dicho a Itachi que Sasuke la odiaría cuando supiera que ella sabía todo y que se lo había ocultado. En realidad no sabía hasta que punto su odio hacia ella, le haría daño.

Había esperado que durante esas semanas se diera cuenta de que la versión de Madara y que las pocas cosas que ella le había contado había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello.

Pero no lo hizo.

Salió de la guarida.

**_-"Finalmente no me sirvió de nada alejarme de las personas, si no puedo controlar mi corazón"-_** pensó haciendo una mueca de frustración

La verdadera razón por la que le mintió fue para que el se diera cuenta de que Madara no era de fiar y que si quería destruir Konoha también debía matarla a ella y sabía por las palabras que él mismo le dijo hace tiempo, no podría. No al menos que acumulara el suficiente odio para matarla.

**_-"Lo siento Sasuke, pero se acabó el tiempo. La enfermedad parece que ha avanzado a pesar de que tenía una cura para vivir al menos cinco meses más. Debo terminar lo que Danzou empezó hace tiempo."-_**se detuvo fuera del bosque y miró al cielo notando las nubes oscuras acercándose cada vez más.- **Es demasiado tarde para salvarme.-** susurró al viento.

Dio unos pasos para adentrarse al bosque cuando esa voz la detuvo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no se giró. No estaba molesta con él, simplemente no quería esperar más.

* * *

Estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás su cabeza y mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

No paraba de pensar en lo de hace dos semanas. Por más que pensara había algo que le decía que no todo era lo que parecía.

Durante este tiempo había estado dolido con Sakura por ocultarle la verdad durante tanto tiempo. Le había dicho que la odiaba, en realidad no lo hacía, solo estaba dolido que fuera precisamente ella la que supiera todo y no se lo dijera.

**_*Los altos cargos de la hoja. Ellos son mis objetivos*_**

Las palabras de Sakura vinieron en su mente.

Chasqueó la lengua frustrado. Debía aclarar sus ideas. Por lo que sabía Sakura quería venganza sobre el consejo por algo que aun no sabía, le había hecho hacer una promesa que consistía en dejar la aldea. La cuestión era ¿Por qué?

**_*Ellos mataron a mi hermana*_**

_-**"Entiendo el porque quieres matarlos."- **_pensófrunciendo el ceño-**_"El que Itachi matara a todos era un secreto, ¿Cómo sabía entonces Sakura eso? Diablos, no puede ser tan difícil. Sakura fue un prodigio lo único que se me ocurre es que trabajara para el consejo"-_**

**_*Cuida de Sakura*_**

Se levantó de golpe con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Salió de la habitación para buscar a Sakura y le aclara sus dudas.

**_-"¿Itachi conocía a Sakura? Hablar de su clan le causa dolor, hablar de su hermana le causa dolor y cuando le reclamé el porque me ocultó lo de Itachi vi dolor en sus ojos, pero creí que lo había imaginado."-_** caminó más deprisa hasta llegar en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

Entró sin siquiera tocar, encontrándose con que no había nadie allí. Sus ojos se fijaron en la otra puerta, la del baño. Se dirigió allí y puso su oído en la puerta tratando de sentir algún sonido, pero nada. Entró, pero no había nadie.

Al volver a salir sus ojos captaron algo sobre la cama. ¿Un papel? Lo cogió con algo de curiosidad dándose cuenta de que parecía más bien una foto. Con más curiosidad aun la giró, quedándose estático por un momento. No era un papel, era una foto.

Recordaba aquel momento… Había sido en aquel festival donde se celebraba el nombramiento del Quinto Hokage. En la foto aparecían Neji, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y él mismo, recordaba que durante el trayecto a la casa de Sakura, Ino había querido hacer una foto para guardar aquel momento, Sakura se habían negado pero al final Ino la había llevado a rastras hasta allí.

Shikamaru estaba en la izquierda con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza con expresión aburrida pero tenía una sonrisa, a su la estaba Ino una sonrisa de lo más feliz, a su lado estaba Sakura mirando a Ino con los ojos entrecerrados, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa estaba él, a su lado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza estaba Naruto sonriendo felizmente, a su lado Hinata mirándolo sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa, a su lado Ten-Ten sonriendo, y por último con los brazos cruzado y expresión seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa Neji.

Se quedó mirando a su "yo" del pasado notando que aunque estuviera mirando de reojo a Sakura sus ojos la miraban con una especie de cariño. Apretó la foto y la guardo dentro de su haori a la vez que salía de la habitación.

Recordaba que cuando ella se había ido se había sentido solo, vacío. No sabía porque recordaba como se había sentido cuando ella se había ido, pero tenía un presentimiento, algo le decía que si no se daba prisa y encontraba a Sakura sería demasiado tarde.

Entró en la sala que anteriormente había estado Sakura allí, esperando encontrar a Sakura en ella, pero solo se encontró con una Karin preocupada. Ella le miró y el pudo ver el desconcierto.

**-¿Sakura?-** preguntó directamente.

**-Sasuke… ella dijo que… iba a ir a Konoha.-** contestó preocupada.

Sasuke se congeló-** ¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto salió?-** volvió a preguntar tratando de que su desesperación no saliera a flote.

**-No hace mucho, de hecho aun puedo sentir su chakra.-** vio como se giraba y añadió.- **Está en la entra de la guarida.-** y se perdió en su vista.

Karin ya había notado que ambos estaban distanciados. Al menos por parte de Sakura que evitaba a Sasuke, y tampoco pasó por desapercibida las miradas que le echaba Sasuke a Sakura. Solo esperaba que fuera lo que hubiera pasado lo arreglaran.

* * *

Caminó deprisa, hasta el punto de correr. Si lo que Karin le había dicho era cierto, entonces Sakura se iría para no volver. Iría a Konoha, mataría al consejo, seguramente quedaría herida, si no la atrapaban allí y la condenaban a muerte… ella estaría perdida de cualquier forma. No podía simplemente ir allí así porque así, ella más que nadie lo sabía, entonces ¿Por que? Todos los ninjas de Konoha lo protegerían, no tendría oportunidad sola, ella misma lo dijo.

Tampoco olvidaba el hecho de que le hubiese mentido durante toda su vida respecto a su hermano. Ella lo había sabido y nunca le dijo nada. Pero ahora después de todo ese tiempo pensándolo detenidamente… ella había aguantado el peso de mentirle durante años. Había visto el dolor en sus ojos al hablar de eso.

**"_Cuida de Sakura"_**

Itachi. Itachi le había dicho antes de morir que la cuidara. ¿Sakura era importante pasa Itachi? Pero... ¿Cuidarla? Ella siempre había sido más fuerte que él. No podría cuidarla.

**"_Yo estuve delante cuando la mataron"_**

Sakura era muy apegada a su hermana, si ella estuvo delante cuando ocurrió 'eso' estaba claro que eso la había marcado. Ella no podía ser tan desalmada, como había hecho creerle. Aun recordaba él dolor impregnado en su voz cuando había hablado de su clan hacia ya unos años. Estaba claro que aun le afectaba, después de todo ella había vuelto a los inicios, cuando no mostraba nada de nada.

**"_¿Volverías después de haber roto los lazos?... Lo haría… Konoha sigue siendo algo en mí" _**

Lo que significaba que quería un final feliz. Ella nunca se hubiera ido de no ser por esa estúpida promesa de irse… Konoha era importante para ella. Ella claramente le dijo que no sería capaz de matar a un amigo.

**"_Alguna vez me gustaría poder dormir sin despertar con… miedo"_**

Miedo. Ella se convencía de que no debía ser salvada, mientras él se decía que aun podía salvarla, hacerla al menos un poco feliz. La había juzgado, sin darle la opción de explicarse. Estaba tan cegado por el dolor de que precisamente ella le mintiera que no lo soportó y le dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

.

.

.

**_Te odio_**

_._

_._

_.  
_

Giró otro corredor. Tsk, ahora le parecía mucho más grande que antes la guarida. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, si no llegaba a tiempo… se había prometido ayudarla en esa venganza y así lo haría.

Pero… **_no quiero que estés lejos de mí._**

Si. No quería que se alejara. No de nuevo. Ya había experimentado esa sensación al perderla una vez, al no saber nada de ella, no quería que sucediera de nuevo. La sensación de vacío sin ella… no quería estar sin ella y eso lo sabía desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Al fin salió de dichosa guarida. Se concentró en ubicar su chakra, lo encontró fuera del bosque y se dirigió allí a máxima velocidad. Agradeció mentalmente de que no estuviera muy lejos el lugar. Observó el cielo, dándose cuenta de pronto llovería. Volvió a poner su vista al frente y se sorprendió cuando la vio. Había llegado antes de lo que pensaba.

Su delicada figura dándole la espalda, su cabello largo hasta al final de su cintura. Ensanchó los ojos al ver que avanzaba. Y Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la misma oscuridad. Respiró hondo unas cuantas.

**-¡SAKURA!-** gritó, esperando a que lo hubiera sentido. Afortunadamente lo hizo ya que vio como se detenía más ella no volteaba. Eso le hizo pensar que ella posiblemente estaba enfadada.

Se detuvo lo más cerca de ella que pudo y la miró con algo parecido a la añoranza.

**-Sakura…-** tragó saliva, nervioso.

**-Uchiha-** Sasuke sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al sentir su tono de voz tan frío.- **¿Qué quieres?-** pregunto algo brusca.

-**Yo…-** sinceramente no había pensado en que decirle, pero…-**…no te vayas.-**

Sakura giró en un semicírculo, mirándolo con los ojos vacíos. Pero Sasuke ya había aprendido a ver a través de ellos y el veía tristeza. Algo que lo sorprendió, esperaba frialdad, enojo, furia, desprecio, pero solo había tristeza y dolor.

**-Debo hacerlo.-** contestó ella fría sin inmutarse a nada.

**-Entonces iré contigo.-** Sakura pudo contemplar en sus ojos la firmeza que habían en ellos.

**-No puedes.-** respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

**-Hmp, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy advirtiendo. Iré contigo.-** respondió serio.

Y Sasuke al decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de que eso había sido igual que el sueño que había tenido esa vez.

Sakura había pensado lo mismo. Acabó por dar la vuelta.

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto ella-** ¿Por qué querrías ir conmigo?-** y Sasuke supo que ese sueño no había sido solo un sueño.

Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose mas a ella- **Porque… eres importante para mí.-** recitó las mismas palabras que en aquel sueño.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y una sonrisa amarga se presentó en sus labios. El se acordaba… se acordaba de ese sueño…

Y aun con la sonrisa amarga en sus labios subió la cabeza.- **No puedes ir al lugar donde yo voy.-**

Sasuke la observó. Sus ojos tristes… su sonrisa amarga… No se quedaría con las dudas.

**-¿Por qué?-** ella miró sin comprender.-** ¿Por que no quieres que vaya? La ultima vez… nunca llegaste a decírmelo.-**

Sakura supo que Sasuke sabía que ese sueño era algo 'real'.

**-La última vez… era solo un sueño.-** contestó ella.

**-No importa.-** se acercó otro paso.- **¿Dónde estuviste el tiempo que estuviste fuera?-** pregunto con suavidad.

Sakura no le respondió a los segundos- **Itachi-** se limitó a decir y Sasuke se encontró a así mismo preguntándose porque no se había sorprendido.

**-¿Cuál es la diferencia…-** comenzó- **…entre tú y yo?-**

Sakura lo miró largamente.-** Que tú aun puedes tener una vida feliz.-**

Sorprendido. Así estaba Sasuke. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no quería que fuera con él para que no desperdiciara su vida 'feliz'. Aun después de todo lo que le había dicho se preocupaba por el…

Dio otro paso- **Tu también puedes.**- refutó Sasuke.

**-No. No puedo.-** su rostro se volvió frío al decir aquello.

Sasuke quedó delante de Sakura sin dejar nada más que una pulgada de distancia, mirándola sin comprender el porque su cambio tan repentino.

**-Si. Si puedes.-** replicó Sasuke.

**-No soy como tú o cualquiera que haya a mi alrededor. No puedo ser feliz-** volvió a replicar Sakura.- **"_No quiero ser feliz"-_**

**-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Puedes ser feliz! ¡Te mereces ser feliz! ¡No es demasiado tarde!-** dijo ya exasperado.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba aprisionado contra un árbol, con las manos de Sakura apretando sus hombros. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha. Sasuke bajó la mirada sorprendido por aquel arranque.

Entonces Sakura subió la mirada con el Ryuugan activado, furiosa. Sasuke contempló el Ryuugan, era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca, y a decir verdad no sabía que es lo que podía hacer ella con eso, si sabía que era parecido al Mangekyo Sharingan.

**-¡No soy como tú! ¡No puedo ser feliz! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde!-** gritó, después de mucho tiempo, gritó. El Ryuugan pareció brillar con intensidad y Sasuke no salía del asombro- **Ya estoy hundida, Sasuke. Veamos si de una vez lo comprendes.-**

**-Sakura…-**

**-Fuumetsu Ryuugan-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que casi sentía vértigo ya que no podía distinguir el suelo del techo, ni de las paredes, ni de nada. El Uchiha respiró agitadamente, estaba intranquilo._

_Caminó sin saber muy bien a donde ir, todo era oscuridad. Los ecos de los pasos de alguien se hicieron presentes, haciéndolo detener. Miró el lugar tratando de ubicar por donde venían los pasos mientras cada vez se hacían más cercanos._

_Entonces una caballera rosa se hizo presente. La miró detenidamente dándose cuenta de que la niña no pasaba de los ocho u nueve años. La niña se detuvo a pocos paso de donde se encontraba y Sasuke contuvo la respiración cuando la niña se medio giró y pudo ver los ojos verdes. Despegó sus labios para decir algo, llamarla porque estaba seguro que aquella niña era Sakura pero antes de decir algo otra voz lo detuvo._

**_-Sakura-_**_ era una voz suave y delicada._

**_-Onee-san-_**

_Al instante la niña sonrió con alegría girándose y corriendo hacía la figura lanzándose a sus brazos que la cargaron y se la llevaba de allí._

_Sasuke sintió angustia por la pequeña pelirosa. Las siguió a una distancia prudente sin decir nada, solo teniendo la seguridad de que fuera lo que fuera a ver, sería algo que no iba a gustarle._

_De pronto Nayumi pareció abrir una puerta que parecía hecha con la misma oscuridad que todo lo demás y entró por ella. Antes de entrar por el umbral Sasuke se topó con la mirada de Nayumi y le sorprendió ver que en realidad quien cargaba a la niña era la Sakura adulta, no su hermana. Tras ese cruce de mirada, la Haruno cerró la puerta tras ella._

_El pelinegro llegó hasta el muro y comenzó a buscar el picaporte casi con desesperación, lo encontró y se dijo a si mismo calmarse cuando notó los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Finalmente abrió la puerta casi con lentitud y ensancho los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que encontró._

**_-Tadaima-_**_ dijo una voz a su lado._

_**-¡Nee-san!-**_

* * *

**NOTA: Se que dije que Shikamaru recordaría la misión aquella en la que Sakura muestra su odio hacía los consejeros, pero no lo hicé. Decidí, en cambio, que solo recordaría aquel momento junto a la charla que Sakura tuvo con Sasuke.**

**También el recuerdo de Naruto cuando aún eran el equipo siete. El cual es de un capitulo de relleno, que se me hizo divertido, pero en fin. **

**Debo aclara una cosa. Se que dije que Sakura cuando después de luchar contra el primero y segundo Hokage, queda inconciente dije que solo una semana esta así. En realidad es un mes. Mismo mes que Naruto busca a Tsunade y aprente el Rasengan. **

**¿A que no esperabais que Sasuke y Sakura se hubieran besado antes? Y por si las dudas, Sasuke si quería estar a solas con Sakura, pero como orgulloso que es no lo admite. Además que en aquel tiempo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que le gustaba.**

**Bueno en el proximo capitulo la verdad de Sakura. Al parecer Sasuke lo verá todo. En un principio había pensado en que fuera Madara quien se lo dijera, que él fuera donde Sakura para reclamarle o algo así, pero que al final no lo hiciera por el hecho de que ella estaria llorando por recordarlo, todo eso estando en las rocas en donde Sasuke llora. Pero al final decidí que le pondría más drama, creo que si Sasuke ve con sus propios ojos lo que Sakura vivió sabrá el porque ella es como es, le da más dramatísmo, por el pasado de Sakura no es nada agradable.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por los RR!  
**

**Dejen más, ¿SI?**

**.  
**


	25. El corazón de Sakura

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**24- EL CORAZÓN DE SAKURA**

* * *

**_-Tadaima- _**_parada en el umbral de la casa, una niña de pelo rosa corto hasta los hombros, saludaba al entrar._

_Al mirar detenidamente a la niña, Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo al reconocerla. Era Nayumi, era imposible no reconocer esos ojos jades, aunque la que tenía a su lado debía tener unos ocho años._

**_-¡Nee-san!- _**

_Una Sakura aún más joven de la que había visto caminando en la oscuridad se acercaba corriendo para abrazarse a su hermana con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro._

**_-¡Nee-san! ¿Vamos a jugar hoy?-_**_ pregunto de forma inocente y con sus ojos brillando de felicidad._

_Sasuke se encontró sonriendo como bobo, no podía apartar la vista de las dos niñas, eran tan tiernas. Sasuke había pensando que en verdad ellas dos se parecían bastante, pelo corto; ambas con flequillo y ojos jade, la diferencia era que Nayumi tenía el pelo y ojos mas oscuros mientras los de Sakura eran más claros. Y Sakura parecía tan, inocente, tan feliz, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera tan inocente y abierta. _

**_-Sakura,- _**_regañó una voz de mujer saliendo de unas de las habitaciones.-_**_ tu hermana tiene que hacer la tarea de la academia.-_**

_Sasuke observó a la mujer. Alta, piel blanca, ojos jades claros llenos de cariño y pelo rosa largo algo ondulado. Sin duda era su madre. También pensó que eso se parecía mucho a su vida, sin duda ellos dos se parecían más de lo que parecía._

_Sasuke sonrió casi hipnotizado cuando vio a Sakura hacer un puchero, era el gesto más adorable que había visto nunca. _

**_-Está bien. Puedo hacer la tarea más tarde.-_**_ intervino Nayumi mirando a su hermana con ternura cuando vio aquel puchero._

_Distintas escenas se sucedieron, en todas estaban ambas hermanas, jugando, entrenando o hablando. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que con apenas cuatro años Sakura ya pudiera subir los árboles. Evidentemente no a la primera pero si había subido bastante. Era imposible no ver la gran admiración y amor que Sakura le profesaba a su hermana mayor. _

_En cuanto a Nayumi, Sasuke podía ver el gran amor que le tenía por ella, se desvivía por ella, protegiéndola de las burlas que recibía cuando pequeña, apoyándola para cualquier cosa. Sasuke no podía evitar que media sonrisa adornara su rostro cada vez que veía que Nayumi no podía atenderla, Nayumi acariciaba su cabeza para terminar acariciando su mejilla y decirle "Hoy no puedo. Quizás mañana"_

_Sasuke no pudo evitar comparar a Nayumi con Itachi, la verdad es que se parecían mucho. Observó como en siete años Sakura desarrollaba el Ryuugan, entrenando. No le pasó desapercibido que era diferente al que tenía ahora – el de antes era un círculo no muy ancho, mientras que el de ahora era un círculo bastante ancho – tampoco el hecho de que Nayumi al verlo se veía intranquila._

_Ahora Sasuke estaba en una sala de la que parecía la casa Haruno. Podía ver que los padres de Sakura estaban delante de ella, mirándola serio, bueno solo su padre la miraba serio. Mientras Nayumi estaba a su lado._

**_-Sakura,- _**_llamó el padre, Keizo, Sasuke pudo ver como Sakura se tensaba.-_**_ una de las normas de nuestro clan, es que cuando uno consigue el Ryuugan sepa los secretos de el y su clan.-_**_ explicó.-_**_ ¿Lo sabes verdad?- _**

**_-Hai, Otou-san.-_**_ asintió Sakura._

**_-Ni hablar. Es demasiado pequeña.-_**_ saltó Nayumi mirando a su padre de forma seria._

_Sasuke podía decir que Nayumi parecía que no quisiera que Sakura se enterara de los secretos de su clan. _

**_-¡Tiene apenas siete años, padre!- _**_reclamó Nayumi, Sasuke podía decir que ella parecía asustada._

**_-Tú lo descubriste con ocho.-_**_ contestó tranquilamente._

**_-¡Pero…! – _**_intentó reclamar._

**_-Suficiente Nayumi.-_**_ dijo con voz severa.-_**_ Es una de la normas de nuestro clan, no hay excepciones. Irá en la academia.- _**

_Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.- _**_¿La academia?-_**

**_-¡No!-_**_ exclamó Nayumi.-_**_ Deja al menos que ella haga todo el proceso.- _**_dijo algo desesperada._

_Keizo frunció el ceño.-_**_ No.- _**

**_-Okaa-san, Onegai.-_**_ suplicó como último recurso, mirando a su madre. _

_**-Keizo…-** Megumi miró con ojos suplicantes a su esposo._

_Keizo miró a su mujer notando la mirada suplicante, luego miró a su hija mayor viendo su mirada asustada luego a su hija pequeña.-_**_ Está bien.-_**_ dijo resignado, tal vez era pronto para ella. _

_Nayumi suspiró aliviada, Sakura la miró sin entender muy bien- _**_¿Nee-san?-_**

_Nayumi la miró con una leve sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su cabeza para acariciarla.-_**_ No es nada.-_**

_Las siguientes escenas fueron las que Sakura solamente entrenaba sin parar, yendo a las reuniones del clan a pesar de las negativas de Nayumi. Quedó en shock cuando vio que Nayumi y Sakura estaban frente al Hokage y el consejo pero no solo ellas, Itachi estaba allí también. _

_Tuvo el impulso de saltarle encima a ese condenado Danzou. Entonces comprendió que tanto Itachi, Nayumi y Sakura buscaban alguna solución ante lo que el consejo decía. Matar ambos clanes. El Hokage no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el consejo había decidido, pero no podía hacer nada._

_Por supuesto ya había notado un cambio en Sakura, ya no era la misma. _

_La escena volvió a cambiar y ahora se encontraba en la cocina._

**_-¿Kaa-san?- _**_llamó dudosamente._

**_-¿Si?-_**_ pregunto sin girarse._

**_-¿Por qué Otou-san solo se preocupa de que entrene?-_**_ pregunto con algo de culpa.-_**_ ¿Solo soy una maquina de combate para él?-_**

_La mujer se giró acercándose a ella.-_**_ Eso no es cierto.-_**_ Sakura la miró.-_**_ Tu Otou-san solo quiere que no te pase nada en la misiones.-_**

**_-¿Qué hay de Nee-san?-_**

**_-Tu Nee-san ya es fuerte.-_**_ tranquilizó la mujer.-_**_ Entre tu y yo, Sakura. Tu Otou-san está muy orgulloso de ti. De ambas. Son su orgullo.-_**_ sonrió la mujer y Sakura también._

_La escena volvió a cambiar. Ahora el pelinegro se encontraba en algún lugar apartado de la aldea. Miró a su alrededor y caminó hasta llegar a una esquina al no ver a nadie. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver la luna llena. Paro en seco al ver la escena que se presentaba delante de él._

_El consejo, el Hokage que retenía a Sakura mientras ésta lloraba. Tuvo el impulso de ir allí y abrazarla. Por supuesto esto no haría nada, después de todo sabía que eso eran recuerdos. Se acercó, hasta quedar a la par del Hokage. Su vista se concentraba en la persona que había delante de él._

_Itachi. _

_Itachi con el traje Anbu. Y supo que esa era la noche en que el clan Uchiha y Haruno Nayumi morían. Miró a Sakura, llorando sin poder hacer nada, mirando a su hermana suplicándole por que hiciera algo. Miró a Itachi, que la miraba con angustia. ¿Por qué? Sabía que no le gustaba matar, pero… _

_Miró al consejo, notando la carencia total de importancia en ese asunto. Apretó los puños al ver la repugnante sonrisa de Danzou. _

**_-No me parece bien.- _**_dijo el Hokage._

**_-Se debe hacer, no queremos problemas__.__- _**_la consejera le respondió._

'No queremos problemas'_ Apretó las manos, furioso. Recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho una vez. Ellos le habían hecho ir. Le habían hecho ir a ver la muerte de su hermana._

**_-Itachi,-_**_ oyó la voz de Nayumi.- _**_Cuídala.- _**_le pidió._

**_-Lo prometo.- _**_el alzó la espada Anbu que tenía, ella cerró los ojos esperando a que llegara el golpe – Sasuke contuvo la respiración – pero el golpe nunca llegó._

_Sasuke miró a su hermano, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio su cara de angustia. Miró como Nayumi se acercaba a él para acariciarle el rostro. _

**_-__Te amo.- _**_entonces ella lo besó. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. _

**_-Yo también__.-_**_ respondió cuando ella dio un paso atrás._

_Entonces las palabras de Madara vinieron a su mente. _

_Su novia._

_Ella era su novia._

_La hermana de Sakura era la novia de su hermano. _

**_-Hazlo__.- _**_la mirada de Itachi se posó sobre el consejo, sobre el Hokage y finalmente en Sakura._

_Sasuke__ contuvo la respiración al ver como Itachi alzaba la espada y la enterraba directamente en el corazón de Nayumi, con un grito desgarrador de Sakura de fondo. _

**-¿Por qué?-** murmuró Sasuke de forma ida.

_El Hokage bajo a Sakura quien se había quedado quieta después de haber gritado. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su hermana sabiendo que ya no había nada que hacer. Se arrodilló para abrazarla y volver a llorar. Entonces Danzou habló._

**_-Recuerda Haruno, en un año.-_**_ y se fueron, Sakura alzó un poco la cabeza y Sasuke fue testigo de la mirada de odio que le dirigía a Danzou y al consejo. _

_El Hokage se quedó allí._

**_-Lo siento… Sakura__.-_**_ se disculpó Itachi arrodillándose junto a ella para abrazarla._

**_-N-no t-ti-enes la c-culpa__.-_**_ consiguió decir entrecortadamente. _

**_-Encontraremos una solución__.-_**_ habló el Hokage._

**_-Yo te ayudaré__.-_**_ advirtió Itachi._

**_-N-no de-bes__.-_**

**_-Se lo prometí.-_**

**_-Itachi-san, n-o debería, ya tie-ne su-fic-ien-te con l-o que tiene que ha-cer aho-ra.- _**_respondió Sakura separándose del pelinegro mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Sasuke miraba con un nudo en su garganta, sentía sus ojos arder. Porque si lo pensaba bien Sakura tenía en sus hombros el peso de saber la verdad sin poder decir nada. _

_Entonces imágenes de su vida después de ese día se mostraron, intentado de alguna manera persuadir a su padre de que dejara la idea del golpe de estado, pero todo lo que ella dijera o hiciera no era suficiente._

_De nuevo era de noche y de nuevo había luna llena. Estaban a la mansión Haruno en una de las habitaciones que Sasuke dedujo que debía ser la de Sakura. Miró al frente encontrándose con una Sakura al menos de nueve años, segundos después una figura se situó a su lado._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, se acercó a la persona que acababa de llegar ya que no podía ver su rostro porque llevaba una capa. Miró su rostro y se quedó anonado ante lo que vio._

**-Itachi…-** susurró con un hilo de voz.

_Porque un Itachi de catorce años estaba delante de él._

**_-Sabes que puedo hacerlo yo.-_**_ dijo Itachi con su voz que no había cambiado nada._

**_-No. Esa es mi misión.- _**_contestó ella, dando un paso hacía adelante._

**_-Entonces… vendré cuando haya terminado con mi parte.-_**_ avisó saliendo por la puerta trasera donde quedaba la calle y desapareciendo de allí._

_Sasuke miró a la pequeña pelirosa con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que esa misión no fuera lo que estaba pensando que era. Sakura activó el Ryuugan y se miró las manos sonriendo con tristeza y salió de la casa de la misma forma que Itachi._

_Sasuke no tuvo que moverse para ver como las personas de las casas cercanas y las que estaban en la calle morían a manos de Sakura. La respiración de Sasuke se hizo irregular no pudiendo creer que ella fuera la que mató a su clan, tal como lo hizo Itachi, de la misma forma._

_**-No...-** murmuró con angustia._

_Sakura no lloró. Pero sus ojos se apagaban a cada persona que mataba y simplemente su rostro era inexpresivo. _

_Finalmente al llegar a su casa, Sasuke se encontró una escena bastante familiar. Los padres de Sakura estaban sentados espada con espalda e inconscientes. Segundos después la sangre salpicó en el lugar y los cuerpos muertos de los padres de Sakura cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco._

_Cayó de rodillas junto a Sakura, notando como sus ojos ardían y lágrimas empezaban a salir sin permiso, pero no le importó, solo tenía ojos para la pelirosa delante de él que parecía estar en shock. _

_Notó con dolor como los ojos de la pelirosa empezaban a cristalizarse y gruesas lágrimas empezaban a caer sin parar. No sollozaba, no hacía ningún ruido, solo lloraba en silencio._

_Minutos después la figura de Itachi se hizo presente. _

**_-¿Sakura?-_**_ llamó con cuidado mirándola con dolor, había prometido cuidarla, pero… ¡Que bien la había cuidado!_

_Itachi se acerco a ella y la alzó con cuidado._

_La escena cambió, mostrando una habitación, donde el Hokage el consejo y Sakura la cual estaba sentada recargada en la pared – al lado suyo – estaban allí. _

**_-Ella debe irse de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú.-_**_ espetó Danzou con fuerza._

**_-No. Ella no se irá. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, no tiene porque irse.-_**_ respondió sin emoción en la voz aunque sus ojos estaban furiosos._

**_-Que se quedara aquí sería peligroso.-_**_ respondió la consejera._

**_-Está cargando con un peso muy grande solo por salvar Konoha, no podéis echarla.-_**_ respondió con odio en su voz._

**_-Sakura se quedará hasta el fin de mis días.-_**_ interrumpió el Hokage.- _**_No puedo echarla después de todo eso.- _**

_Los tres consejeros asintieron no muy convencidos y se disponían a salir, pero antes de que Danzou saliera Itachi habló._

**_-Escucha Danzou. Les pasa algo a Sakura a Sasuke o alguno de sus amigos… y todo quedará a al descubierto. Mi amenaza sigue en pie.- _**_ amenazó aun furioso y Danzou salió._

_Itachi se acercó a Sakura que no había hablado desde que habían salido de su casa y no había parado de llorar, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados dando el aspecto de que estaba dormida pero los dos que estaban allí más él mismo sabían que estaba despierta. _

_Se arrodilló enfrente de Sakura, alzó una manos para alzarle la cabeza, pero al ver que la chica no hacía nada y seguía en shock, la abrazó. Sasuke tuvo el impulso de tocar a su hermano, parecía que él realmente estaba su lado. _

**_-Hokage-sama…-_**_ oyó la voz de Itachi que ahora era más suave.-_**_ ¿Cómo… como se encuentra Sasuke?- _**_Sasuke sonrió un poco, sintiéndose mal por dentro cuando pensó que durante toda su vida le odió, mientras él lo único que hacía era preocuparse por él._

**_-Ha hecho todo lo que predijiste.-_**_ respondió el Hokage._

**_-Me hubiera gustado… ser un buen hermano mayor.-_**_ Itachi miró a la pelirosa._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza sintiendo como de nuevo las lágrimas caían.-__Y**a fuiste un buen hermano.-**__ la voz del Hokage se escucho como la suya propia._

**_-Ahora… tenemos que ir en el hospital a que… le hagan la transferencia de ojos.-_**_ dijo Itachi mirando ahora al Hokage el cual asintió._

_-**Los ojos de Nayumi…-**__ murmuró el Hokage._

**_-Si… el Fuumetsu Ryuugan se debe haber activado con la primera persona que ha matado.-_**_ miró a la pelirosa.- _**_Si no le transferimos esos ojos, es posible que quede completamente ciega en cuatro o cinco años.-_**

_Sasuke se levantó en cuanto la escena volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Podía ver a Sakura la cual estaba sentada en la cama quitándose la venda de los ojos, supuso que ya habían hecho la trasferencia de ojos, e Itachi estaba a su lado de pie mirándola con tranquilidad. _

**_-Los mataré.-_**_ Sasuke se estremeció ante el tono de voz en el que habló, tan seco y frío._

**_-No puedes hacerlo.- _**_fue lo que __respondió Itachi. _

_Sasuke observaba como Sakura acababa de quitarse esas vendas de los ojos. La vio parpadear unas cuantas veces, cuando al fin pudo ver, notó como sus ojos estaban vacíos, secos, sin vida. _

_-**Si no lo hago yo, acabará haciéndolo Sasuke.- **__respondió fría._

_Sasuke notó como Itachi se tensaba.- _**_No tiene porque saberlo.-_**

**_-Itachi, ambos sabemos que Madara intentará corromperlo.- _**_respondió Sakura mientras miraba al frente.-_**_ Voy a estar con él.-_**_ Sasuke sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al oír aquello._

**_-¿Cómo?- _**_inquirió. _

**_-Si Sasuke se entera de la verdad dentro de unos años, ten por seguro que toda Konoha será masacrada.- _**_Sasuke pensó que era verdad.-_**_ Lo llevaré por él camino correcto.-_**

**_-Lo cuidarás.- _**_afirmó._

**_-Solo para que Madara no lo corrompa. Pero tu y yo sabemos que después de eso, cuando sepa la verdad, obviamente por Madara, querrá destruir todo. Así que lo único que me quedará para al menos influirle un poco será estar en su equipo cuando los hagan.-_**_ explicó Sakura cerrando los ojos._

**_-Lo has estado pensando todo. Entonces, haremos eso, hay un tipo en la organización en la que estoy que quiere el poder de un Uchiha.-_**_ Sasuke supo que era Orochimaru-_**_ Estoy seguro que cuando os graduéis con doce años, cuando hagáis el examen Chunin, seguramente él estará allí. Hará algo para que Sasuke se vaya con él y seguramente querrá matar el tercero.-_**_ le explicó._

**_-Él buscará su poder. Tres años después tú le desafiarás.-_**_ completó Sakura._

**_-Sin duda me comprendes.-_**_ comentó._

_Cuando habló con Ino y dejó su amistad con ella cuando habló con Danzou el mismo día que se fue, cuando estuvo con Itachi una vez fuera de la aldea, cuando Itachi volvió de de su 'visita' de Konoha, cuando Itachi le quitó el sello maldito y le dio el Amaterasu y el Susano todo eso pudo ver._

_Todo volvió a cambiar. Esto se le hacía bastante conocido. Giró un poco su cuerpo y se encontró a si mismo acostado con su torso vendado al igual que su frente. Sakura y Madara estaban allí ambos de pie a unos cuantos pasos de él._

_**-¿Que querías hablar conmigo?-** preguntó con frialdad.-_**_ Se todo lo que debo saber._-**

_**-No dudo que lo sepas. Después de todo tu...-**_ _l__a mirada de advertencia de ella le hizo callar._

_**-Tienes algo que decirle a Sasuke, ¿Verdad?-**_ _preguntó, impasible.-_ _**Sea lo que sea, quiero que le digas que yo sabía todo.-**_

_**-¿Lo sabes?-**_ _preguntó con interés._

_**-¿Debería?-**_ _devolvió ella.-_ _**Si te lo has llevado es por algo. Algo relacionado con Itachi, supongo.-**_ _miró a Sasuke.-_ _**Quieres tenerlo a tu poder.-**_

_**-Solo quiero que sepa la verdad.-**_ _se defendió él._

_**-¿Por que no se lo contaste cuando luchó contra Deidara?-**_ _le miró acusadoramente.-__**Como sea... tus planes podrían irse abajo si no se lo dices.-**_

_Sasuke intentó acercarse a Sakura, pero una especie de barrera invisible le cortó el paso, manteniéndose como espectador de todo el sufrimiento vivido._

**-Sakura, no…-** murmuró con angustia.

_**-¿Por que? Es un mismo objetivo.-**__ le dijo Madara_.

_**-Tal vez, pero... Sasuke no hará lo que tu quieras si él no me odia.-**_ _le dijo sin emoción en su voz.-_ _**Tengo un gran control sobre su mente, si le digo que no lo haga, no lo hará.-**_

_**-Quiero que me odie. Por lo que... quiero que hagas como si yo supiera todo.-** le dijo mirándolo.-** Tengo un objetivo y Sasuke no entra en él.-**_

_**-¿Crees que va a odiarte?-**_ _l__e pregunto con cierta curiosidad._

**-Lo hará. Pero quiero algo a cambio.-**

_**-¿Hm? Supongo que no hay de otra.-**_ _Madara_ _le restó importancia__._

_**-Nosotros no trabajaremos para Akatsuki. Lo único que te pido es que lo alejes de las luchas.- **__le pidió con tranquilidad.-_ _**Dentro de poco iré a Konoha y terminaré lo que Danzou empezó, cuando yo ya no esté, podrás hacer con él lo que quieras.-**_

_**-Está bien.- **__aceptó Madara._

_Al final todo, absolutamente todo había sido para protegerle a él, a todos. Quería que fuera mentira, pero lamentablemente todo concordaba con lo que sabía de Itachi con lo que había visto de Nayumi y lo que sabía sobre Danzou y los altos cargos._

_Sasuke cayó de rodillas, de nuevo con lágrimas, amargas en su rostro._

_Todo se volvió negro de golpe, dejando a Sasuke sumergido en esa oscuridad._

**_-Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes.-_**_ oyó la voz de Itachi._

_Sasuke sollozó más fuerte, escondiendo su cabeza sobre si mismo. Itachi se había sacrificado por él, había llevado en sus hombros una gran carga, hasta el final. Y Sakura… Sakura llevaba aun esa carga, la carga de matar a sus padres, su clan, el peso de saber que la matanza Uchiha también había sido una orden… todas las mentiras, ella solo lo hacía para protegerle, y aun así ella se preocupaba por los demás. _

**_-¿Por qué?-_**_ pregunto con un hilo de voz. Nunca creyó que volvería a llorar tanto después de saber la verdad de su clan. _

**_-Ya no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme.-_**_ dijo una voz junto a él._

_El pelinegro se giró y vio a Sakura de pie a su lado tal y como era actualmente, mirándolo con seriedad._

**_-Sácame de aquí…__no quiero ver más…_**

_Sakura hizo girar el Ryuugan y volvieron a la escena en la que Nayumi murió. En esta ocasión Sasuke pudo ver más de cerca como Nayumi cerraba los ojos, mientras sonreía y decía sus últimas palabras._

**_-Lo siento Sakura. Pero ya no habrá un mañana.-_**_ y después la vida la abandonaba sin perder la sonrisa._

_Ahora que sabía la verdad, podía entender las reacciones de Sakura y todo parecía ser más trágico y horrible de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería. Itachi se sacrificó por él, por que sabía que no podría matarlo, pero el consejo también lo sabía y se aprovecho de eso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**  
_

Sakura se encontraba a dos pasos alejado de Sasuke, el simplemente lloraba. A su alrededor ya había oscurecido.

**-¡Dime que puedo ser feliz!-** grito Sakura con la voz quebrada.- **¡Que merezco ser feliz después de lo que hice! ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo!-**

Sasuke no reaccionó, su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas que aun seguían cayendo libremente. Los sollozos de Sakura le hicieron reaccionar y mirarla. Sakura tenía las manos agarradas y en su pecho, donde estaba el corazón, mientras sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el dolor que le causaba recordar todo aquello. Verla de aquella manera, con tanto dolor, angustia y soledad no lo soportó, alzó una de sus manos y se despegó del árbol en el que estaba y se acercó a ella, abrazándola de forma protectora.

**-Sakura…-**

**-¿M-e od-ias?-** preguntó en medio de su llanto, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir.

**-No.-** fue su respuesta inmediata.

**-Pu-es debe-rías.-** trató de no sollozar.

**-Se que te dije que te odiaba pero yo nunca lo hice.-** empezó a acaricia su pelo.- **Al parecer tengo la horrible costumbre de solo pensar en mí. Si en aquel momento no hubiera pensado solo en mi hubiera visto antes que estaba cargando con ese peso durante toda tu vida. Lo siento.-** la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

**-Soy un monstruo, Sasuke. Yo maté a mi madre, a mi padre a todos. Nayumi sacrificó su vida por mi confiando en que podría arreglarlo todo.-** susurró agitadamente sobre el pecho Sasuke- **No merezco vivir.-**

Empezó a llover. Sasuke alzó las manos para separarla un poco y acariciar su rostro hasta alzarlo y hacer que le mirara.

**-Nada de esto es tu culpa.-** sonrió con algo de ironía.- **No soy el indicado para decirte esto pero… no eres un monstruo, solo eres una niña a la que obligaron madurar antes de tiempo. Y todos ellos… tus padres, Nayumi incluso Itachi querrían verte vivir.-**

**-¿Por qué vivir cuando ya lo perdí todo?-** su voz fue baja- **Solo quiero irme con ellos…-**

**-¿Sabes? Antes de que Itachi cayera muerto me dijo que cuidara de ti.-** le dijo con una leve sonrisa.- **Pero aunque él no me lo hubiera pedido lo hubiera hecho de igual forma.-**

Los ojos ensanchados de Sakura temblaron llenos de lágrimas, recordándose a la niña que una vez fue. Ella no decía nada, parecía haberse quedado muda.

**-Lo siento, Sakura,-** dijo el pelinegro con una triste sonrisa. Bajó su cabeza hasta darle un tierno beso en la frente- **Pero no me alejarás de ti una tercera vez.-**

Sakura sólo abrió un poco los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él mientras las manos de Sasuke la acariciaban el rostro con cariño, limpiando sus lágrimas hasta llegar a su boca y acariciar sus labios. Suavemente, Sasuke bajo el rostro y los rozó con sus propios labios en un sencillo beso.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el contacto, dejando que le trasmitiera todo el consuelo y el cariño que le mandaba el pelinegro, permitiendo que curara un poco las heridas de su maltratado corazón.

Era un beso suave, uno como nunca antes se habían dado. Lleno de todas las emociones que Sasuke había descubierto que sentía por ella y que poco a poco reconfortaron su alma.

Se separó de ella en cuanto les faltó el aire, Sakura volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, mientras él la abrazaba. Pensando que sería una mala idea quedarse con el torrencial que caía, la cargó en brazos y empezó a correr de regreso a la guarida.

Sakura no se quejó, simplemente dejó apoyada su cabeza en su pecho dejándose guiar y sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre su rostro.

Sasuke se puso a pensar algo curioso y que realmente no venía al caso cuando ya estaban dentro la guarida y caminaba por aquellos iluminados y vacíos pasillos. Cuando estaba buscando a Sakura el lugar se le hizo demasiado grande en cambio ahora le parecía una guarida completamente normal. Pensó que eso se debía a la necesidad que tenía en aquel momento de encontrar a Sakura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero en fin eso era algo que no debería pensar. Seguramente eso lo pensaría el _Dobe_, no él.

Miró a Sakura que seguía con los ojos cerrados y con su rostro pacifico. Su cabello ahora mojado se pegaba a su frente mientras las gotas de agua mojaban su rostro, pero eso no parecía afectarla. A simple vista parecía que estaba dormida, pero él sabía que estaba bien despierta.

Poco a poco la figura de Juugo se hizo presente acercándose cada vez más. Juugo sonrió aliviado al ver como se encontraban ambos. Estaba seguro que ambos ya se habían arreglado.

**-¿Está todo bien?-** preguntó Juugo deteniéndose a un lado del camino de Sasuke.

**-Si.-** respondió sin detenerse.- **Juugo, diles a Karin y a Suigetsu que preparen sus cosas. Mañana temprano nos iremos.-** informó

**-Bien.-** sonrió Juugo. Al parecer fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos dos había hecho cambiar de opinión a Sasuke, y eso le gustaba.

Sakura que había oído todo sonrió interiormente, al final Sasuke haría lo que Itachi le predijo.

Sasuke llegó al fin a la habitación de la pelirosa y entró por ella cerrando la puerta con el pie. La sentó en la cama y se dirigió al baño para buscar una toalla para secarse. Se secó superficialmente, cuando salió Sakura había abierto ya los ojos pero ella parecía no estar allí.

Se acercó a ella y empezó a secarle el cabello que seguía goteando. Estuvieron unos minutos así. Sasuke suspiró cansado cuando vio que Sakura no tenía intención de hablarle así que se puso a su altura con sus manos al lado de cada pierna de la chica.

**-Sakura, ¿No piensas hablarme?-** preguntó suavemente.

Sakura suspiró- **¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sasuke? ¿Qué cuidé de ti porque sabía que Itachi no estaba seguro de dejarte en la aldea? ¿Qué Madara fue el culpable que ambos clanes estén ahora muertos? ¿Qué toda mi vida desde que empecé a trabajar para el consejo fue un infierno?-**

Sasuke apretó las manos molesto al escuchar como se sentía.- **Si…-** Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida- **Es hora de que sepa la verdad, Sakura. No quiero más mentiras.-** respondió y se sentó a su lado apoyando su espalda en la pared.- **Ven.-** le dijo cuando Sakura le miró.

Ella dudó pero finalmente se situó a su lado.- **Lo que Madara te contó es cierto.-**

Sasuke frunció el ceño.-** Entonces...-**

**-Solo por el hecho que controló a nuestros padres.- **interrumpió Sakura.

**-¿Como?-** Sasuke la miró.

**-Mira, Danzou y Madara se aliaron para destruirnos. Cuando el Kyuubi nos atacó nos condenó. Madara nos condenó.-** aclaró Sakura.-** Danzou culpó a los Uchiha y a los Haruno aún sabiendo que eran inocentes.-** Sasuke asintió con entendimiento.-** Cuando Nayumi rechazó la misión pasó directamente a mi, pues a pesar de que no era ninja ya hacía misiones para el consejo. Sabía todo de ellos.-**

**-¿Por que?-** pregunto sin entender del todo.

**-Verás... en el clan Haruno si una persona activa el Ryuugan, ésta sabrá todos los secretos del clan.-** explicó la Haruno.-** Nayumi sabía que si Danzou veía que tenía el Ryuugan me haría trabajar para él.-**

**-Ya veo...-**

**-Una vez dijiste que tu clan y el mío estaban unidos, pero ¿De que forma?-** hacía tiempo que le daba vueltas.

**-Eso…-** Sasuke la miró notando el gesto de dolor en su rostro, así que sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó de la cintura acercándola más a él. Ella se sorprendió más no se quejó incluso le dio fuerza para continuar.- **Tus padres y los míos eran buenos amigos, además de eso… Itachi y Nayumi estaban… comprometidos.-** con dificultad pudo decírselo.- **Y aparte, el Ryuugan deriva del Sharingan.-** añadió segundos después.

**-Ya veo… _"¿Quién iba a decirlo? Ambos hermanos Uchiha enamorados de las hermanas Haruno"- _**

**-Volviendo al tema, nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo controlados, ya que Madara hizo que el cambio se hiciera lentamente. Cuando Itachi y Nayumi entraron en la Anbu el infierno para ellos y para mi empezó.-** inconscientemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke- **Lo demás ya lo viste.-**

**-Hay algo que no cuadra…-** dijo después de analizar lo que Sakura le había dicho.- **Itachi le pidió ayuda a Madara, ¿No sabía Itachi que Madara era el causante de todo eso?-**

Sakura sonrió.- **No. Como dije nadie supo que estaban controlados, ni siquiera Itachi. Lo descubrió cuando todo estaba hecho.-**

**-Otra cosa… ¿Madara no sabe que tu lo sabes todo?-** frunció el ceño, como era posible que Madara no supiera nada, era extraño.

**-No lo creo. El que yo trabajara con el consejo era secreto. Ni mis padres sabían eso…-** cerró los ojos.- **Puede que Danzou y Madara trabajaran juntos pero realmente estorban en los planes de otro.**

Sasuke asintió en entendimiento.- **Entiendo el porque tu hermana se rehusó a que fueras en la academia con siete años.-** Sakura abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida.- **Si hubieras ido en la academia y hubieras mostrado tus habilidades ya con los nueve años te hubieras graduado. Entonces con esa misión, tal vez como hubieras sido ninja hubieras estado obligada a huir de la aldea como lo hizo Itachi.-** reflexionó él.

**-Tal vez tengas razón.-** estuvo de acuerdo Sakura, mientras inconscientemente se acomodaba mejor en el hombro de Sasuke.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos. Había algo en la mente de Sasuke que seguía dando vueltas y eso hacía que se removiera incomodo.

**-Sakura…-** la llamó con duda, ella le miró cuando notó su tono de voz.- **Itachi mencionó sobre una enfermedad… ¿Puede curarse?-**

Sakura lo pensó.

Quería decirle que estaría bien, pero sabía que no le quedaba menos de cinco meses.

Quería decirle que había una cura para ello, pero eso era imposible. No podría crearse así como así.

Tal vez debería mentirle, para que n-

**-Y no te atrevas a mentirme.-** cortó Sasuke, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sakura suspiró- **Puede curarse.-** Sasuke dejó el aire que inconscientemente había inhalado.- **Pero…-** los peros no eran buenos, pensó Sasuke.- **ya no hay tiempo. Mi enfermedad está muy avanzada y la cura no puede hacerse así como así.-**

**-Ya veo…-** susurró tristemente.- **Parece que estoy destinado a perder todo lo que amo.-** enterró su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, no queriendo que viese como le había afectado aquello.

Sakura sintió como si alguien estrujase su corazón. Pero contrario al dolor que siempre sentía cuando eso pasaba ahora era todo lo contrario. Eso había sido de felicidad, porque podía sentir sus mejillas rojas.

**-Sasuke…-**

**-Solo… déjame estar contigo. Hasta ese día.-** interrumpió él, mientras se dejaba caer de lado estirándose en la cama, llevándose a Sakura a su lado.

Sakura pensaba que eso sería egoísta de su parte. A su lado solo había soledad y dolor ¿Así que porque quedarse con una persona así?

**-Sufriré si no estoy contigo.-** Sakura pensó que le leía la mente.- **Además te dije que no me alejarías te ti de nuevo.-** dijo mirándola a los ojos y con un leve tinte en sus mejillas.

**-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-** preguntó ella.

**-Lo que más quiero.-** observó como una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y como luego dudaba por algo para después pasar a decidirse. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendidos y su rostro se sonrojó mientras sus labios curvaban una sonrisa y veía el rostro sonrojada de la pelirosa.

Había dudado en hacerlo. Pero viendo que Sasuke también la tenía abrazada de la cintura… ella también lo hizo. Y no se arrepintió cuando vio los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, algo cansado. Demasiados descubrimientos en una sola tarde. Lo mejor sería dormir y mañana pensar en que harían a partir de ahora.

**"Tus padres, Nayumi, incluso Itachi querrían verte vivir"**

Las palabras del pelinegro no dejaban de darle vueltas en la mente de Sakura. Desde que había hecho todo eso, nunca se había puesto a pensar en vivir una vida 'normal' bueno todo depende de que una chica de nueve años con el trauma de haber matado a sus padres y clan pudiera significar 'normal'. Su vida siempre se había concentrado en que llegara el momento de matar a Danzou y a los consejeros – principalmente a Danzou ya que era el cerebro de todo aquello – después pensaba que la muerte llegaría por ella porque nada tendría sentido.

Sakura sintió la respiración de Sasuke hacerse regular. Tal vez él tuviera razón, tal vez después de todo no estaría mal que ella pudiera vivir. Claro que Itachi una vez le había dicho que si encontraba una forma de vivir que no dudara en hacerlo, y su hermana siempre quiso que ella viviera, así que, al fin y al cabo, ella podría ser feliz al menos por un tiempo.

Maldito Uchiha y malditas sus palabras. Siempre supo que Itachi era bueno en las palabras, pero no pensaba que Sasuke pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer en lo que llevaba pensando toda su vida. Sin saber como se había conseguido abrirse paso a su corazón y ahora no quería morir. Siempre tuvo algo que perder, acabaría con Danzou y después si llegaba a vivir, sería feliz aunque fuera un poco por Itachi y por Nayumi.

**_-"Os lo prometo, Itachi-san, Nee-san."_-** fue lo que pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió los rayos del sol. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si no quisiera ver la realidad, pero sintiendo que todo estaba bien, en paz. Ella estaba acurrucada al lado de Sasuke durmiendo, cerró los ojos, pero ¿Entonces porque diablos no podía dormir? Espera… al lado de Sasuke, abrió los ojos de golpe, alzando la cabeza levemente, encontrándose con el rostro dormido, tranquilo y pacifico de Sasuke.

Habían estado toda la noche en la misma posición, cosa que la dejó bastante desconcertada.

Se sentía extraña, era como si hubiera cambiado, desde que le había enseñado lo más oscuro de su corazón a Sasuke, todo su dolor y sufrimiento se habían ido un poco al enseñárselo, y ahora se sentía bien. Porque él había llorado y al hacerlo había cogido parte de su dolor. Si, se había quitado un buen peso de encima al no tener que mentirle más, y también había aliviado a su corazón.

Lo contempló. Había algo en él… algo que le hacía sentir bien, relajada y sin sufrimiento. Además había dormido muy bien, era la primera vez que lograba dormir estando alguien tan cerca de ella, y con Sasuke lo había logrado y sin pesadillas que la atormentaran. Simplemente tranquila.

Sabía no debía tener sentimientos. Pero ahora no podía negar lo evidente. Le gustaba Sasuke. Cuando lo conoció de niños simplemente le había gustado, pero al pasar el tiempo y todo aquello… simplemente había dejado de sentir.

Pero había comenzado a sentir cosas hacía él cuando empezaron el examen chunin. Cuando había perdido el control y Sasuke la había besado, estaba segura que si no hubiera habido ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, ella no se hubiera detenido.

Pero no estaba segura si debía decirle. Ella sospechaba que Sasuke sentía algo muy profundo por ella por ese beso y – ¡que diablos! Él técnicamente le había dicho que la amaba. Ella había logrado captar los sentimientos que había en él, pero simplemente no podía ir y decirle 'Sasuke, Te amo'. Era fácil, eran dos palabras, pero era difícil, más para ella. Por alguna razón sentía que si le decía algo así, todo se le echaría abajo.

Tenía la imagen mental que si le decía a Sasuke sus sentimientos, vendría Danzou y volvería a quitarle lo que amaba.

Se sentó con cuidado a un lado de la cama cuando pudo quitar el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, pero cerca de Sasuke, decidiendo que sería mejor despertarlo para emprender su viaje.

**-Sasuke… -** lo zarandeó suavemente- **Sasuke…-**

Sasuke gruñó apretando los párpados con fuerza cuando sintió como alguien le movía, aunque una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria aparecía en su bello rostro al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Finalmente decidió abrir los ojos queriendo ver la hermosa mujer con la que había pasado la noche.

**-¿Es muy tarde?-** preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba y se tallaba los ojos y tapaba su boca para disimular el bostezo.

A la vista de Sakura eso fue lo más tierno que había visto de Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-No lo creo.-** respondió cuando dio un vistazo en la ventana.- **Pero deberíamos irnos lo antes posible.-**

Sasuke levantó de la cama suspirando.- **Claro. Solo déjame cambiar de ropa. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?-** en realidad él no había pensado donde quedarse.

**-Si. Allí nadie nos encontrará.-** asintió Sakura.

**-Bien.-** se dirigió a la puerta cuando se detuvo de golpe.- **Casi se me olvida...-** se giró y se encaminó donde estaba Sakura que lo miraba expectante.

Las manos de Sasuke enmarcaron el rostro de la pelirosa y sin que ella se lo esperase la besó. Pero contrario a los otros besos, que más que besos eran roces de labios, este fue completamente diferente. Los labios de Sasuke se movieron de forma tímida y torpe al ser su 'primer beso'. Algo en el pecho de Sasuke se instaló cuando sintió como Sakura le respondía el beso.

Al separarse, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia a pesar de tener la mejillas rojas.- **Hmp. No podía irme sin antes haberte besado.-** y dándole un beso en la mejilla se retiró, no sin antes lanzar una débil carcajada en cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de la mujer.

No fue consciente de la pequeña sonrisa sincera que Sakura le había dedicado antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el camino en su habitación, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente le gustaría tener un futuro con ella. Y toda la felicidad que había sentido hacía un instante se esfumó cuando recordó las palabras que Sakura le dijo anoche.

Sasuke entró en la habitación y sacó unas prendas iguales a las que llevaba.

**_-"Kaa-san, Otou-san, Itachi, Kami o cualquiera que me esté escuchando si hay alguna forma de salvar a Sakura hazme una señal."-_** suspiró ante la loca idea de pedirle a Kami la ayuda que deseaba.- **Esto es ridículo.-** pero cuando se quitó el haori la foto que había guardado la tarde anterior cayó.

La cogió, mirándola como si ésta pudiera darle alguna clase de ayuda. Entonces su vista se paró en la rubia. Si no recordaba mal antes de irse él, ella estaba aprendiendo jutsus médicos, tal vez ella…

**-Sería buena idea si no fuera porque ella está en Konoha y ahora sería imposible ir allí.-** suspiro Sasuke.-** Será mejor que acabe de vestirme y me reúna con los demás…-** una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca y un pequeño tic se formo en su ojo derecho.- **Y será mejor que deje de hablar solo. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.-** suspiró resignado y rodando sus ojos.

* * *

**-Neh, ¿Y a donde iremos?-** preguntó Suigetsu ya fuera de la guarida listo para partir. Obviamente había notado el 'buen humor' – bueno todo el buen humor que podrían llegar a tener un Uchiha y una Haruno – en cuanto vio sus ojos.

**-Iremos a una de las guaridas de mi clan.-** sonrió con algo de suficiencia Sakura.- **Madara no nos encontrará allí.-**

**-Karin, mantente alerta por si acaso.-** ordenó Sasuke

**-Hai.-** sonrió, por supuesto ella también se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor de esos dos. Por no hablar que sabía que habían dormido juntos.

Juugo no dijo nada, pero también estaba feliz de que ambos se arreglaran. Cuando Kimimaro murió, había pensado que ya no tenía porque vivir, después de todo él era el único que podía controlarlo, pero luego apareció Sakura.

Había sido un día en el que había logrado escapar de la celda, estaba con ganas de matar cuando de pronto en el camino se había encontrado con ella. Sus instintos de sangre habían querido matarla, pero ella había logrado controlarlo. Estaba pidiéndole una multitud de disculpas, cuando la voz fría de Sakura le dijo que estaba todo bien.

Mientras volvía a su celda, con Sakura a su lado, ella había dicho que le sacaría de allí cuando Uchiha Sasuke matara a Orochimaru. Él había pensado que era imposible matarlo, pero la voz segura y sin vacilar de Sakura, le hizo aferrarse a ella.

Desde que se había formado el grupo Hebi ahora Taka, lo había sentido como una familia.

**-Vamos.-** Sakura empezó a correr en dirección al bosque adentrándose en él, seguida de Sasuke y el resto del equipo.

Minutos después una figura misteriosa aparecía donde antes había estado Taka. Llevaba una capa negra y su rostro no podía verse ya que la capucha le tapaba el rostro. Podía verse por su figura fina y delicada que era mujer. Una suave brisa recorro el lugar pudiendo ver unos ojos verdes.

La mujer miraba el lugar por donde había salido Sakura hacía poco tiempo.-**_ "Pronto Sakura… pronto volveremos a vernos.-_** miró la entrada de la guarida-**_ Pero antes… debo hacer algo importante."-_** y se adentró dentro la guarida sin mirar atrás.-Ya vengo Itachi.- fue un susurro suave y delicado, pero con firmeza.

Sabía que estaba en la boca del lobo, y que también tenía unas enormes ganas de dar la vuelta e irse a encontrarse con Sakura. Pero era algo que no podía hacer, al menos no todavía. No sin antes sacar a Itachi de allí.

Corría lo más rápido y silenciosamente que podía, su chakra estaba escondido, sabía que si la pillaban no saldría muy bien parada a pesar de que era fuerte. Se dirigió a los niveles inferiores de la guarida donde seguramente en una de las tantas habitaciones estaría el cuerpo de Itachi.

Pensó en la probabilidad que los miembros de Akatsuki estuvieran ocupados encerrando a otro bijuu. Abrió una de las habitaciones sigilosamente y sonrió satisfecha pero triste de verlo allí tendido sin vida.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era coger el cuerpo de Itachi y salir de allí.

* * *

**¡Kachín! ¡Aquí está! Lo cierto es que quería actualiazar antes pero tube un pequeño accidente. Bueno... resulta que mis padres se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron a mi sola en casa, en fin el día que venían de regreso, que era hace dos semanas, un sabado, la cocina se quemó. Culpa mía, lo sé . La cosa es que mi padre me lo había advertido - no era la primera vez que dejaba el fuego abierto. **

** La versión oficial es que acababa de levantarme -eran como las tres a más tardar - puse el fuego con la sartén fui al patio un momento y cuando volví ya se estaba quemando. La versión original es que fui al ordenador y me olvidé completamente del fuego. Lo cierto es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que se quemaba la cocina si no hubiera sido por que sentí como si algo se quemara.**

**Pasé miedo. Pero creo que era por lo que me dijo mi padre. ¡Es que me lo había advertido! T.T ¿Y que hago yo? Quemar la cocina. En fin, despues de eso me castigo una semana, hasta hace dos días no pude utilizar el internet. Y claro estando el hecho de que ahora quieren pintar el cuarto de mi hermana- la cual no se encuentra en el país, y el ordenador se encuentra allí- y el hecho de que en las trades tengo clases. Pues no pude.**

** Bueno una vez acabado de contar mi trágica historia con la cocina... pasémos al capitulo.**

**¡Finalmente se descubre el pasado de Sakura! ¿Fue cruel? **

**Ya veis porque Sakura nunca mostraba sus emociones y sabía más de la cuenta. En parte era porque Itachi la ayudaba. **

**Aquí Sasuke se muestra tierno y comprensivo, ahora que sabe la verdad no va a dejarla sola en su proposito *.*. Realmente aquí Sasuke muestra más lo que siente, más si la persona es Sakura. Él llora al enterarse de lo que sufrió Sakura. Es por eso que él no puede evitar comportarse tierno con ella. Creo que no piensa en el hecho de que sea humillante. De hecho no le interesa.**

** Sakura se quito un peso enorme de encima al revelarselo a Sasuke. Ahora solo queda Danzou y ya.**

**La persona misteriosa aparece de nuevo llevandose el cuerpo de Itachi. ¿Sabeis quien es?**

**El próximo capitulo un encuentro con alguien ineserado y el comienzo de la lucha de Sakura contra Danzou.  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSO REVIEWS *.*! ¡ME HACEN FELIZ! T.T **


	26. Reunión: Los cinco Kages

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**26- REUNIÓN: lOS CINCO KAGES**

* * *

En la guarida de Akatsuki en la sala de los sellados de los Bijuus, habían descubierto que el Jinchuriki de ocho colas que Kisame había traído era solo un clon, por lo tanto el verdadero ocho colas estaba en algún lugar a salvo.

También había notado que Sakura se había ido y al parecer se llevó a toda la tropa, por supuesto su pieza clave, Sasuke, la había seguido. O tal vez no, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que los vio se odiaban, o al menos Sasuke a ella sí, porque ella no mostraba nada.

Controlar a Sasuke era muy fácil para él, solo tenía que contarle algunas mentiras mezcladas con alguna verdad con el nombre "Itachi" o "clan" en las frases. Había esperado mucho tiempo para eso y había sido muy fácil a pesar de los pequeños contratiempos que había tenido.

Se había imaginado que Itachi antes de morir le implantaría el Amaterasu para alejarlo de él. Todo porque el corazón de Sasuke era demasiado blando y podía pintarse de cualquier color si estaba con la persona correcta.

De cualquier forma Sasuke por el momento no le preocupaba.

Sakura era otra cosa. Ha diferencia de Sasuke a ella la llevaba buscando desde que abandonó la aldea, más nunca la encontró. Como tampoco la encontró a _ella. _Y la buscó, pero tampoco la encontró. Sabía que si Sakura se enteraba que _ella _vivía las cosas para él no irían bien.

Entonces cuando Itachi murió y Sasuke quedó en su poder, la extraña petición de la chica lo desconcertó, pero dejó de importarle cuando ella le dijo que tenía bastante poder sobre Sasuke, y que si no la odiaba a ella, no destruiría Konoha tal como el quería. Desconfió de ella desde un principio, se había dado cuenta que a diferencia de Sasuke ella era más sensata, y difícil de controlar por lo tanto problemas para él. Pero también se había dado cuenta que el corazón de Sakura estaba ya oscurecido.

Ella llevaba más tiempo en la oscuridad e intentaba no encerrarse en ella.

Él sabía que tal vez Sakura no era consciente que cuando matara a Danzou eso significaría la total oscuridad.

No estaba seguro de que tanto sabía la chica de lo que pasó hace casi nueve años con la masacre Uchiha. Lo único que él sabía era que el clan Haruno había sido masacrado por la pequeña Haruno que estaba seguro que ella sabía que el consejo tenía algo que ver. Lo inquietante era que empezaba a sospechar que Sakura sabía más de la cuenta.

De cualquier forma Sakura no sería un problema para sus planes. No con esa enfermedad a cuestas.

Pero ahora – y aunque nunca lo admitiera – se encontraba intranquilo. Sí, el cuerpo de Itachi no estaba en su lugar. ¡Diablos, se habían llevado a Itachi! Que Sasuke tuviera el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno era peligroso, muy peligroso.

_**-"Tsk, ella debe estar camino a Konoha. Eso dijo cuando Pain y Konan fueron a capturar al Kyuubi. Aunque puede que fuera mentira.-** _bufó molesto.-**_Definitivamente __las__ Haruno son excelentes mentirosas"- _**pensó con irritación

De pronto a su lado un bulto empezaba a formarse, dando paso a Zetsu.

**-¿Encontraste algo?-** pregunto Madara interesado.

**-No.-** respondió el Zetsu negro.- **Se está escondiendo muy bien.-** dijo ahora el Zetsu blanco.- **Si, después de todo no es la primera vez.-** concordó el Zetsu negro.

Tsk. Cierto, no era la primera vez, pero la encontraría. Esta vez encontraría Haruno Sakura, como se llamaba Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Karin salió de esa habitación. Estaban en problemas. En cuando Sasuke y Sakura regresaran del pueblo - su mente pervertida le decía que no habían regresado en la noche porque se habían quedado consumando su amor - iban a matarlos. De forma lenta y dolorosa. Karin lloraba internamente de solo pensarlo. Pero pensaba que había hecho bien, es decir ella estaba en peligro, estaban por matarla.

Todo había comenzado una semana después de que Taka llegara en la guarida Haruno.

_La guarida que Sakura les mostró era diferente a como se la imaginaron. Estaba en una cueva, en cada lado de la pared había el símbolo Haruno y Uchiha, cosa que extrañó a todos. Sakura había explicado que esa guarida la habían hecho Itachi y Nayumi. Por lo que era suya. Y que había estado allí durante un tiempo, justo cuando abandonó la aldea. Itachi se la enseñó._

_Al final de la cueva había una puerta de hierro. Cuando entraron notaron que más bien aquello parecía una casa. Tenía de todo, hasta ventanas._

_Aquel día, Sakura estaba escribiendo algo en unos papeles mientras leía una libro, al parecer de medicina, cuando de repente se había levantado y avisado que iría al pueblo por unas cosas. Sasuke no tardó en unirse-le._

_Una vez ellos se fueron, no sin antes oír el comentario de Suigetsu que había dicho algo parecido a "Quiero estar contigo"_ _en cuando Sasuke había dicho que iría con ella. Al final se ganó la mirada indiferente de Sakura y la fulminante de Sasuke aunque le quitaba puntos por el gran sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas._

_Karin había revisado los papeles de Sakura notando que todo lo que había escrito eran plantas medicinales y había decidido que las recogería para Sakura, para ahorrarle tiempo, pues sabían que ella estaba enferma._

_Estando ya en el bosque con un cesto lleno de plantas, Karin lo sintió. Era débil, por lo que amplió su campo de buscador. Seis chakras, uno de ellos muy débil y que ya había sentido antes._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida al comprender que esa persona que estaban atacando era alguien de Konoha. Y por su chakra diría que a punto de morir._

_**-Suigetsu-** habló poniendo una mano en su cuello, justo donde tenía el transmisor. Por medida de seguridad._

_**-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya me echabas de menos**?- preguntó desde el otro lado Suigetsu con picardía._

_Karin frunció el ceño molesta.-** No digas tonterías. Escucha, siento seis chakra en el bosque, uno de ellos está muy débil, la están atacando,** **además que lo sentí aquella vez que huimos del hostal.-** le informó apresuradamente._

_**-¡Vamos para allá!-** dijo Suigetsu con seriedad._

_En cuanto Juugo y Suigetsu llegaron fueron a ver, encontrándose a cinco Anbus tratando de matar a una chica. Un chica rubia y de ojos azules. _

_Decidieron entre los tres que la ayudarían, en cuando mataron a los Anbus, la chica ya estaba desmayada y perdía mucha sangre. _

_Karin la revisó y la trató lo mejor que pudo._

Y allí estaba. Esperando a que llegaran Sasuke y Sakura para saber que harían ahora. A pesar de eso no se arrepentí de haberla ayudado.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron del pueblo se extrañaron al no ver a nadie en la sala. Por un momento pensaron que tal vez les había pasado algo, pero lo descartaron ante la habilidad de Karin y la fuerza de Suigetsu y Juugo. Luego pensaron que tal vez ellos estarían fuera, pero no habían sentido el chakra.

Fue entonces que Karin apareció y quedó estática cuando los vio.

**-S-Sasuke, S-Sakura-** dijo con nerviosismo la pelirroja, sonriendo forzadamente.

Ambos alzaron una ceja.- **¿Ocurre algo?-** preguntó el Uchiha, pregunta que puso más nerviosa a la chica.

**-¡N-nada! Jeje-** se rió con nerviosismo.- **¿P-porque crees que pasa algo?-**

**-Tal vez el hecho de que estás temblando de pies a cabeza.-** dijo la voz de Suigetsu entrando por la puerta. Karin le miró mal.-** ¿Que? No me mires así, tarde o temprano lo sabrán.-**

**-¿Saber que?-** preguntó algo impaciente el Uchiha.

**-Yo voy a explicárselo.-** entró Juugo con tranquilidad. Suigetsu y Karin le miraron con admiración, pensando en que tal vez, no volverían a verlo.

**-Nunca te olvidaremos, Juugo.-** se despidió Suigetsu con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos y sorbiéndose la nariz.

**-No es para tanto.-** dijo Juugo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

**-¿Que les pasa?-** preguntó Sasuke con las cejas alzadas mirando por donde Karin y Suigetsu se fueron.

**-Veréis, esto sucedió ayer por la tarde, horas después de que os marcharais- **empezó Juugo con tranquilidad.- **Karin decidió que buscaría las hierbas medicinales por ti.-** Sakura alzó las cejar.- **Para que empezaras con el nuevo antídoto, ya sabes se preocupa.-** Juugo alzó los hombros y luego empezó a caminar, Sasuke y Sakura le siguieron.-** Fue cuando sintió a varios chakras.-** Sakura y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño.- **Uno de ellos estaba muy débil, fuimos ver, pues el más débil lo había sentido antes. Había cinco Anbus,- **puso la mano en la puerta.-** y bueno, eso es lo que pasó.-** y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Sakura entró con el ceño fruncido. Suigetsu estaba apoyado en una mesa mirando a Karin, ésta estaba de rodillas en la cama. Miró que había alguien acostado en la cama, una chica, pensó al vero su abdomen al descubierto. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver finalmente de quien se trataba.

_Ino._

**-E-esto...-** Karin se puso nerviosa al verlos ahí.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a Karin con frialdad, ella se estremeció.-** Las máscaras Anbus...-** Suigetsu y Karin se extrañaron.-** ¿De que color eran?-**

**-¿Que de que color... eran?-** repitió Karin confundida.-** ¡Ah! Negras, si eran negras.-** asintió convencida.

**-Raíz Anbu.-** dijo acercándose a la rubia.

**-¿Danzou?-** pregunto algo sorprendido el Uchiha acercándose también.

**-¿Como sabes que fueron ellos?-** pregunto Suigetsu intrigado.

**-Estaba fuera de Konoha y rodeada de cinco Anbus.-** empezó a emanar chakra curativo, inspeccionándola.- **Los Anbus de Danzou tienen las máscara negras.-**

**-¿Por que quiere matarla?-** cuestionó Sasuke mirando a la chica pasar su mano en la profundo herida de su costado.

Sakura podía hacerse una idea del porque la habían atacado y estaba segura que no se equivocaba. Danzou seguramente o bien pensaba que Ino sabía algo que podría afectarle a él, o bien realmente le molestaba su presencia. De ser la segunda los ya no tan novatos también correrían la misma suerte que Ino.

Siempre supo des de que hizo la misión que marcó su vida, Ino correría peligro. Por eso dejó de hablarle, por eso se negaba a volver a crear lazos, para evitar de nuevo esa tragedia. Danzou hubiera sido capaz de ordenarle que matara a Ino por precaución de que ella no supiera algo y ella sin otro remedio lo hubiera tenido que hacer.

Algo en su expresión debió haber respondido a Sasuke, porque él asintió con entendimiento, como si ella le hubiera respondido. Sonrió interiormente al ver que Sasuke podía llegar a entenderla sin que llegara a hablar.

Ino se removió inquieta en cuando Sakura dejó de curarla. Ino abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, sentía los parpados pesados y el cuerpo adormecido.

**-"_¿D_**_**ónde estoy?"-**_ pensó sin reconocer el techo, que era lo único que en aquel momento veía desde su posición. Se encontraba tumbada en una cama, era mullida y le dieron ganas de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y abandonarse al sueño que intentaba apoderarse de ella, pero algo se lo impedía. Estaba pasando algo por alto y su embotado cerebro no podía pensar más allá de las cómodas almohadas que la rodeaban invitándola a olvidarse de todos sus problemas,…del dolor,…de las heridas…

…Heridas…

Ino abrió los ojos de golpe. Recordaba, Danzou, una misión, los Anbus atacándola y unas personas salvándola. Se incorporó tan rápido que la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que sujetársela hasta que se le pasó el mareo. Fue entonces que notó que no estaba sola.

**-No debiste hacer eso, Ino.- **dijo una fría voz. Una voz que no oía desde hacía cuatro años.

Ino se quedó de piedra y luego miró a su costado. Había tres personas que no conocía, dos chicos y una chica pelirroja. Pero ellos no les interesaba. Su vista estaba clavada en las dos personas que habían estado buscando desde hacía tiempo.

**-Sakura, Sasuke-kun.- **los nombró sorprendida, sin creerse que ellos estuvieran allí.

**-Hay ropa en ese armario, úsala mientras la tuya se lava. Baja las escalera al final del pasillo, cuando hayas terminado.- **informó la Haruno girándose para salir.

Pero antes de que diera dos pasos, el piso se le movió y notando el dolor punzante en el pecho se dirigió directamente al baño que había en aquella habitación. Preocupado Sasuke la siguió notando que ella estaba tosiendo sangre.

**-Sakura...-** la llamó preocupado, viendo como ella estaba más pálida de lo normal.

**-E-estoy bien.-** se levantó y tiró de la cadena del baño.

**-No estas bien y lo-¡Sakura!-** gritó preocupado en cuanto la vio desmayarse. Por suerte la atrapó antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

Salió del baño justo cuando Taka estaba a punto de entrar al oír el grito de Sasuke y se preocuparon al ver a la chica pelirosa inconsciente.

**-¿Que le ha pasado?-** pregunto Ino preocupada.

**-Solo se ha desmayado.-** dijo Sasuke cortante ocultando su preocupación.

**-¿Volvió a suceder?-** pregunto Suigetsu.-** ¿Por que ahora?-**

**-Suigetsu, está enferma. Usar chakra, por el mínimo que sea, le produce efectos secundarios. Como el avanzamiento de su enfermedad.-** explicó Karin con preocupación.

Ino quedó paralizada por unos instantes. Analizando las palabras que acaba de oír. _¿Sakura enferma?_ Y entonces recordó algo.

_**Toma esto, Ino. Es la cura de una enfermedad casi incurable. Logre crear la cura basándome en como estaba su organismo en aquel entonces, lo hice pensando en como estaría años después.**_

_**¿Para quien es?**_

_**Para Sakura. Cuando la curé la primera vez, lo vi. Y por como estaba su cuerpo en aquel entonces, puedo imaginar que su enfermedad terminará por matarla cuando tenga los diecisiete años, si no es antes.**_

Aquella había sido una conversación entre Tsunade-sama y ella. Busco con algo de desesperación su mochila y la encontró. Estaba en una rincón, apoyada en la pared. Si pensarlo mucho se puso de pie. En cuanto se apoyó sintió su cuerpo punzante, más bien su costado, recordaba que había sido herida allí. Pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos en dirección a su mochila, las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo.

**-¡Rayos...!- **se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Ignorando las miradas que le daban y apretando los dientes con fuerza ante el dolor, volvió a levantarse.**- Sasuke-kun, será mejor que acuesta a Sakura en la cama.-** le dijo con la voz forzada.

El Uchiha lo hizo y luego volteó a ver a la rubia. Ino rebuscaba en su mochila un tanto desesperada, hasta que de pronto su cara se iluminó.

**-¡Aquí están!-** exclamó alegre. Volvió a ponerse en pie y volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor, esta vez Karin la ayudó a caminar.- **Gracias.-** le agradeció con una sonrisa, Karin le devolvió la sonrisa.- **Toma.-** le extendió al Uchiha un pequeño pote lleno de líquido y unas pastillas.

**-¿Que son?-** preguntó el Uchiha interesado.

**-La cura para la enfermedad de Sakura.-** informó con una sonrisa, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

**-¡Pero la cura para su enfermedad no es tan fácil buscarla! ¡Va cambiando en el transcurso del tiempo!-** exclamó Karin sorprendida. Sasuke seguía mirando aquello.

**-Es cierto.-** afirmó Ino con tranquilidad.-** Pero, Tsunade-sama, la mejor médico que hay en el mundo, hizo la cura basándose en como estaría su organismo ahora.-**

Sasuke la miró.-** ¿Como sabía Tsunade que Sakura estaba enferma?-** pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Ino sonrió.-** ¿No te acuerdas, Sasuke-kun?- **Ino miró a la pelirosa y el pelinegro frunció aún más el ceño y luego también la miró.

Y entonces una especie de flash back pasó por su mente. Ella en una cama en el hospital, el apoyado en la ventana, Kakashi apoyado en la cama e Ino sentada en un taburete. Y Tsunade curándola.

**-Veo que ya has recordado.-** afirmó Ino cuando vio su rostro.-** Tsunade-sama ya había revisado a Sakura.-**

**-¿Entonces hizo la cura basándose en como estaría ella ahora?-** preguntó confundido.

Ino asintió.-** Primero debes darle la pastilla, luego el líquido.-** informó la rubia.

El resto de Taka se mantuvo en completo silencio. Por como hablaban era claro que se conocían. Taka supo en aquel momento que las cosa cambiarían un poco.

* * *

Ino no tenía ni idea de lo que a partir de ahora iba hacer. Estaba claro que no podía volver a la aldea. Danzou quería matarla y regresar allí la pondría en problemas muy seguramente.

Por otro lado tampoco se espera encontrar con sus las personas que habían estado buscado por tanto tiempo.

Todo le parecía irreal.

Como Sakura le había dicho, en el armario había ropa de diferentes colores. Ino notó que en algunas habían grabado el símbolo Uchiha y en las otras en círculo Haruno. Ino se preguntó porque. Imaginaba que a Sasuke no le gustaría que llevara algo de su familia por lo que decidió que mejor se pondría algo de Sakura. Al final escogió una camiseta morada.

En cuanto Ino bajó las escaleras se encontró con la mirada de curiosidad de las tres personas que no conocía.

**-Ehm… este…-** no sabía que decir.

**-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-** le preguntó Juugo amablemente.

**-Si… ehm…-**

**-Juugo, mi nombre es Juugo.-** se presentó el grandote de Taka.

Ino sonrió.- **Juugo, si ya me encuentro mejor. Gracias por preguntar.-**

**-Mi nombre es Karin.-** se presento la pelirroja alzando la mano

**-Mi nombre Suigetsu, es un placer conocerte.-** se presentó de forma coqueta Suigetsu pero paró con sus "coqueteos" al ver la mirada furiosa que le lanzaba Karin.

**-Hmp.-** lanzó el Uchiha.

Ino se removió un tanto incómoda. Quería preguntar algo... algo que la estaba atormentando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero no sabía si Sasuke le respondería. Ya había notado que seguía igual que antes. Frío y cortante con los demás, suave solo con Sakura.

**-Sasuke-** llamó Ino sin el tan común -kun que solía poner.- **¿Tu lo sabes, verdad?-**Sasuke la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.-** Sabes porque ella es así.-** Ino miró al suelo con los ojos nublados.-** ¿Por que? ¿Por que ella se alejó de mi cuando más me necesitaba?-** pregunto con la voz quebrada.

Sasuke sabía que Ino consideraba a Sakura como una hermana y que realmente ella se preocupaba por ella. Atormentándose por el hecho de que Sakura de la nada se alejara de ella, sin una explicación solida para ello.

**-Sakura siempre fue una persona que necesitaba ayuda, dependía mucho de los demás.-** seguía Ino.-** Por eso cuando Nayumi murió yo no me alejé de ella.-** sonrió con tristeza al recordar el dolor de aquella vez.-** Ella se alejaba. Parecía... parecía como si supiera lo que vendría.-** miró al pelinegro.-** No puedo volver a Konoha, no,- **negó con la cabeza.-** aunque pudiera volver tampoco lo haría. Yo solo... quiero saber, quiero comprender, ayudarla, no quiero dejarla sola.-** hizo una mueca.-** Sin importar que vaya hacer, esta vez no lo hará sola. Yo estaré con ella.-** dijo con decisión.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Realmente a Ino no le importaba ser una renegada con tal de ayudar a Sakura.

Comprensión. Sakura necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera y sabía que el no era suficiente. Ino estaba muy involucrada en todo aquello, Danzou intentó matarla e Ino sospechaba alguna cosa.

Taka se mantuvo en silencio, también intrigados. Por las palabras de la rubia deducieron que la chica había sido amiga de la pelirosa.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado.-** No es una historia muy agradable.-** repuso él de manera inexpresiva, como no quisiendo explicar la historia.

**-Sasuke-** llamó esta vez Juugo con su siempre tono tranquilo.-** puede ser difícil contarlo, pero necesitamos saber porque. Ella no se ve bien. Como amigos que somo deberíamos comprender el origen de su odio. Para entenderla.-**

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de Juugo. ¿_Amigos? _Reprimió una sonrisa, no sabían como lo hacían, pero siempre, cuando más se alejaban de las personas, éstas más se acercaban.

-**Está bien.-** aceptó el Uchiha finalmente sentándose en una silla y haciendo una seña para que todos se sentaran.-** Solo escuchen y no hablen.-** ordenó con seriedad a lo que ellos asintieron.-** Para hablar de Sakura hay que hablar de Nayumi y mi hermano, Itachi.-** cerró los ojos ante la mención de su hermano.

Todos ellos se sorprendieron, preguntándonos que tenía que ver allí Itachi con la historia de Sakura.

* * *

Shikamaru miró al cielo con preocupación. Se sentía inquieto. Tenía motivos para estarlo. Ino había salido de misión ayer por la mañana, se suponía que ya debería haber vuelto, pero nada.

Cuando le comunicó que tenía misión y que Anbus la acompañarían tuvo un mal presentimiento. Es decir, todos aquellos que salían de misión, no volvían. Pero lo que también le extrañaba era que los Anbu raíz que habían ido con ella tampoco habían vuelto. Sabía que esa supuesta misión solo era una farsa y esperaba que Ino hubiera sido lista y hubiera podido escapar.

Algo que también le preocupaba y lo tenía inquieto eran los nuevos rumores que corrían por Konoha. Rumores que Danzou había creado, por supuesto.

Ahora, todo aquel que vea a Haruno Sakura y a Uchiha Sasuke debían matarlos. Según Danzou, _eran Akatsuki._

Shikamaru se pregunto una vez más, porque Danzou los odiaba tanto, no creía que fuera porque abandonaran la aldea. Es más, estaba seguro que Sakura había dejado la aldea por su culpa. No sabía porque, pero lo averiguaría.

Sabía que algo se le escapaba. Algo importante, pero no encontraba nada. Presentía que fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, no le gustaría nada.

* * *

**-¿Habéis encontrado algo?-** fue lo que preguntó Danzou cuando un grupo de Anbus aparecieron en la oficina.

**-No. Todos estaban muertos y no había rastros de la chica.- **informó con voz mecánica.

Danzou frunció el ceño. No era posible que la chica Yamanaka los hubiera matado, ella era débil, por lo tanto alguien la había ayudado. ¿Quien? Las probabilidades de que hubieran sido el molesto Uchiha o la maldita Haruno eran muy pocas. ¿Entonces?

Decidió no prestarle atención, de todas formas ella ya no podía regresar.

* * *

Hacía unos segundos que Sasuke había acabado de contarlo todo.

Ino miraba sin mirar la mesa. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, sus puños fuertemente cerrados, los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de dolor adornaba su rostro.

Todo. Sasuke le había contado todo. El ataque del Kyuubi, la alianza de de Danzou y es Tobi que resultó ser Madara, la condena de los Uchiha así como los Haruno, Madara y su control sobre los líderes de ambos clanes, la masacre de los Uchiha así como la muerte de Nayumi causado por Itachi, por la misión de Danzou, la masacre Haruno causado por Sakura, la promesa de irse de la aldea, así como otras cosas...

Una creciente ira nació desde lo profundo de su corazón. Danzou y Madara. Esos dos nombres. Esos dos hombres que habían arruinado la vida de Sasuke y la de Sakura, incluso la de Itachi.

Ahora entendía. Y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a no abandonarla, iría con ella sin importarle se renegada. Sakura no volvería estar sola.

Karin también lloraba, no pudiendo creer lo que tuvo que vivir Sakura, todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar, aquello era demasiado.

Suigetsu se mantenía serio abrazando a Karin. Si bien él era un ninja sediento de sangre, pero lo que acababa de oír era cruel, incluso para él. Juugo se mantenía también serio, no podía creer todo el dolor que estaba cargando Sakura.

Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que Ino y Karin estaban llorando, sus sollozos lo confirmaban. Ninguna de ellas eran del tipo que lloraba, por lo que aquello realmente les dolía. Tanto como le dolía a él.

**-Una historia muy bonita.-** se oyó la voz fría y seca de Sakura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido levantándose automáticamente de la silla y girándose, pues Sakura estaba en la puerta que estaba detrás de él. Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu también la miraron con sorpresa, Ino levantó su cabeza - había apoyado su frente en la mesa - para mirarla, aún llorando.

**-Sakura...-** lo último que quería Sasuke es que Sakura se enfadara con él por haber contado su historia.-** Yo...-**

**-Se lo contaste.-** había un tono claro de acusación en su voz y Sasuke tuvo que desviar la mirada. Sakura sonrió con cinismo.- **Ya has visto Ino la clase de monstruo que soy.-**

**-Sakura - **¿Por que demonios seguía empeñada en decir que era un monstruo? Ella solo había hecho lo que le habían ordenado. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Ino se le adelantó.

La rubia se levantó de golpe mirándola con molestia.-** ¿Monstruo?-** repitió ella con furia.**- Tuviste que cargar por esto muchos años... no pudiste hacer nada... ¡Ellos te obligaron!-** apretó los puños furiosa y llorando con más fuerza.-** ¿Como puedes creer que eres un monstruo? Hiciste lo que pudiste,- **se acercó a ella.-** ¡Ellos arruinaron tu vida!-**

**-Eso no quita el hecho de que yo maté a mis padres.-** dijo Sakura obstinadamente.

**-¿Por que te empeñas en culparte?-** pregunto Ino con tristeza.-** Tu pensaste en la otra gente, no en ti. Un monstruo no pensaría en las otras personas, pensaría en uno mismo.-** y dicho aquello la abrazó.-** No tienes porque cargar el peso tu sola. Ya no.-** le susurro solo para que ella la escuchara.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. No pensó que Ino reaccionara de esa forma. Era cierto, siempre había cargado con el peso de saberlo todo y no poder decir nada. Itachi lo sabía pero eso no contaba, el era un ninja renegado. Y cuando Sasuke lo supo se había liberado de aquel peso, ya no tendría que esconderlo más. Él le había prometido que no la dejaría estaría con ella hasta el final.

Sasuke y el resto de Taka también se sorprendió por la reacción de la rubia. Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo entendieron ahora porque la rubia era su amiga. La fortaleza que había en ella era admirable.

Sasuke sonrió disimuladamente. Verdaderamente no esperaba aquella situación. Al parecer el que Yamanaka estuviera con ellos era buena señal. La enfermedad de Sakura podía curarse, le había quitado el pensamiento a Sakura de que era un monstruo y ahora todo no parecía tener un futuro incierto.

Ino se separó de ella y en ese momento, las tripas de la rubia sonaron evidenciando que no había comido y su estómago reclamaba alimento. Ino se sonrojó levemente.

**-Lo siento.- **se disculpó avergonzada limpiándose las lágrimas.- **No he comido nada en... -** de repente parpadeó.-** ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-** preguntó confundida.

**-Desde ayer en la tarde.-** informó Juugo.

**-Sip.-** sonrió Suigetsu y les mandó una pícara sonrisa a Sasuke y a Sakura.-** Te hubiéramos curado antes, pero la medico aquí presente-** miró a la pelirosa.- **se fue con el galante del pueblo, y claro no volvieron hasta hace un par de horas.-** sonrió con algo de perversión.

Juugo se sonrojó un poco al comprender lo que su compañero había querido decir. Sasuke le manó una mirada matadora al chico de ojos violetas con la cara toda roja divirtiendo lo de sobremanera, Sakura tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al recordar todo lo que NO había pasado.

Ino en cambio sonrió con picardía.- **Así que... finalmente han descubierto su amor por el otro, ¿eh?-** la rubia los miraba a ambos con las cejas moviéndose de forma insinuante. Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron más - si eso era posible - haciendo que Ino y Karin - que aun estaba abrazada a Suigetsu y con las lágrimas en su rostro - se rieran. Suigetsu y Juugo sonrieron divertidos. Ninguno de los dos lo negó, pues realmente era cierto.

* * *

Una semana después.

Ino había decidido hace dos días mandar una carta a Shikamaru para contarle lo que había sucedido, evitando, por ordenes de Sakura, decir con quien estaba. En la carta sin embargo, ella había mencionado acerca de Danzou. Y al final algo acerca de una misión, los Uchiha y los Haruno y los consejeros. Ino confiaba en que Shikamaru sabía lo que quería decir.

Entre tanto, el país del Rayo había pedido verse hacer una reunión de Kages y había enviado una equipo al país del fuego, pues los rumores que Danzou había esparcido ya habían llegado hasta allí, aquel equipo iba en busca de información.

Shikamaru cuando recibió la carta se sintió aliviado. Y al leer la última parte se confundió. Lo pensó y lo único que podía significar aquello era que tanto la masacre Uchiha y la masacre Haruno había sido una misión impuesta por los consejeros. Entonces estuvo seguro que Ino se había encontrado por un milagro de la vida con Sasuke y Sakura - lo último rdcrito lo confirmaba - además que la carta había sido entregada por una serpiente blanca.

Así pues, habló con su padre para que fuera en los archivos secretos y buscara sobre Itachi, Nayumi y también sobre Sakura. Shikaku en cuando Shikamaru le enseñó la nota lo entendió y con la ayuda de Inoichi - que se sintió aliviado de que su hija estuviera bien - y Hiashi, que al contarle la situación, accedió.

* * *

En aquel momento Sasuke, Sakura e Ino se encontraban sentados en el sofá cada uno leyendo algo diferente. Sasuke tenía un pergamino de técnicas que había encontrado en la biblioteca, Ino tenía un libro de medicina y Sakura leía también algo de medicina. Suigetsu y Juugo estaban sentados en las sillas jugando a un juego de fichas. Karin en cambio se encontraba acurrucada en un sillón dormida.

**-¡Kami-sama! ¡Viene hacia aquí!-** gritó Karin incorporándose de golpe.

Suigetsu que estaba concentrado en el juego, pegó un salto del susto haciéndolo caer de la silla.

_**-**_**Mujer, ¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto?-**se quejó levantándose con una mano al corazón.-**¿Kami viene hacia aquí?-** preguntó luego confuso sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos.- **entonces** **dile que hoy no recibimos visitas y que vuelva otro día.-**

**-¡¿Eres tonto?**_**- **_preguntó alterada.

**-¿Quien viene hacía aquí, Karin?-** preguntó Sakura con seriedad.

**-Uchiha Madara.-** respondió con miedo.

De inmediato todos se pusieron de pie.

**-¿Estás segura, zanahoria?-** preguntó Suigetsu con seriedad.

**-¡¿Tú qué crees, tiburón?-** comenzó a gritar de nuevo la pelirroja.- **No confundiría ese chakra con ningún otro.-** contuvo un escalofrío.- **Estará aquí en poco más de veinte minutos.-**

**-¿Como nos encontró?- **preguntó Sasuke con algo de impaciencia.

**-Debimos bajar la guardia en algún momento.-** masculló Sakura.- **Bien. Nos vamos de aquí.- ** avisó empezando a caminar hacía su habitación, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el Uchiha legendario supiera de esa guarida.- **En cuanto aparezca Madara, absolutamente todo será como antes de irnos de Akatsuki.-**

**-Bien.-** aceptaron ellos.

**-¿Que hay de mi?-** preguntó Ino algo temerosa.

Sakura la miró.-** Estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Me sirves como médico.-** informó.

Ino asintió con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

* * *

**ALDEA OCULTA DE LA ARENA**

**-¡Llegas tarde, Kankuro!-** reclamó Sabaku no Temari

**-¡Armar una de mis nuevas marionetas me ha tomado mas de lo esperado!-** se excuso Sabaku no Kankuro.

**-Kazekage-sama, que tenga un buen viaje.-** les deseó la ex-alumna de Gaara.

**-Kankuro-dono, Temari-dono, contamos con ustedes.-** dijo uno de los ninja allí.

**-Entendido.-** asintió la rubio con despreocupación abanicándose con un pequeño abanico.

**-Pero Gaara en realidad no necesita guardaespaldas.- **dijo Kankuro con algo de resignación.

**-Hasta luego, nos vamos.-** se despidió Gaara dándose la vuelta para partir a la reunión de Kages junto a sus hermanos.

**-Gaara será el miembro más joven entre los cinco Kages.-** comentó Temari.- **Asegurarse de que los demás Kages no lo tomen a la ligera también es parte del trabajo.-**

**-Una reunión con los cinco Kages...- **dijo Kankuro pensativo.- **Me** **pregunto como serán.-**

* * *

**ALDEA OCULTA DE LA ROCA**

**-¡Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, contamos con ustedes!-** grito una kunoichi de la roca.

**-¡Tsuchikage-sama! ¡Demuéstrales a los otros Kages de lo que esta hecho!-** grito otro ninja eufórico.

**-Tener que ir a estas reuniones a mi edad es una tarea pesado.-** dijo un anciano sobándose la espalda.-** Mira a esos jóvenes retozando energías. Ni se imaginan lo que es tener un dolor crónico de espalda.- **

**-Creo que ya es hora de partir, abuelo.-** dijo la chica sonriendo.- **¿Para que prolongar la gloria?-** miraba al Tsuchikage.

El hombre regordete se rió.- **¡Déjeme cargar eso por usted, Tsuchikage-sama!-** recogió una especie de caja.

**-¡Suelta eso, Akatsuchi!-** le señalo exaltado el viejo.- **¡No necesito tu ayuda!-** dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero de Kage y trataba de levantar la caja.

Pero entre lo pequeño que era y el dolor de espalda que tenía el pobre Tsuchikage terminó con peor mal de espalda.

**-¿Bueno? ¿Quiere enviar a alguien más en su lugar?-** pregunto la chica.

**-¡T-tu, Tonta!-** el Tsuchikage se molestó.- **¡¿Quien crees que soy? ¡Yo soy el Tsuchikage, el gran y temible Oonoki, líder de Iwagakure. ¡Suficiente! ¡Yo cargaré mi propio equipaje!-** tratando de ponerse en pie pero al hacerlo su cadera volvió a dolerle.

**-Cielos... ¡Que vejete tan terco!-** se dijo la chica con paciencia.

El otro hombre alzó el Tsuchikage y lo cargó en la espalda.-** Ya está, puede cargar su propio equipaje...-** recogió el sombrero de Kage que le había caído al Tsuchikage en su primer intento por mantenerse en pie.-** ¡Ahora Vamonos!-** empezaron a caminar.

**-Bien... ¡Haz lo que quieras!-** se cruzó de brazos el viejo.

**-Admita que así está mejor, abuelo.-** sonrió la chica con burla.

**-¡Que tengan buen viaje, Tsuchikage-sama!-** gritaban sus shinobis.

* * *

**ALDEA OCULTA DE LA NIEBLA**

**-Protejan bien a Mizukage-sama.-** dijo uno de los ninjas.

**-Asegúrense de que Mizukage-sama no se salga de control.-** dijo otro de los ninjas.

**-Entendido.-** asintió un hombre con cabello azul y su ojo derecho tapado.

Un anciano de mayor edad y con el sombrero de Kage en la mano se acercó hasta estirar la mano. Otra mano más femenina cogió el sombrero de Kage revelando así que Mizukage era en realidad una mujer.

**-Muchas gracias-** agradeció la mujer.- **Gran anciano. Juro por mi título de Mizukage que cumpliré con mis deberes con honor- **la mujer tenía un peinado extraño, su cabello era castaño y muy largo tapaba uno de sus ojos los cuales eran de un color verde fuerte.

**-Eres un shinobi de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla: protege bien a nuestra Mizukage, Choujuro.-** habló otro ninja de a aldea.

**-S-si-** respondió un chico de de cabello azul ojos negros y con gafas. Llevaba una extraña espada detrás.- **Vamos a estar bien. Eso espero.-** se veía poco seguro de si mismo.

**-Ten más confianza en ti mismo. Eres fuerte. Es por eso que te elegí para acompañarme a la reunión. ¿De acuerdo, Choujuro?- **sonrió con amabilidad la Mizukage.

**-S-si. Daré lo mejor. Eso espero.-** respondió con un poco más de confianza.- **_"Ella es tan linda"-_**

**-¡Un "si" es más que suficiente!-** reprochó el otro hombre.- **¡Esa actitud temerosa no te llevará a ningún lado!-** se llevó una mano en la frente.- **Estos chicos de hoy, es difícil que se comprometan en algo.-**

Los ojos de la Mizukage se volvieron asesinos.-_**"¿Matrimonio?"**_

**-¡Ao! ¡Ya es suficiente de sermones!-** le dijo uno de los ninjas.- **¡Deben apresurarse o llegarán tarde!-**

_**-"¡¿Tarde para... el matrimonio?"-**_ pensó la Mizukage pensando en el hecho de que no tenía novio y eso la deprimía bastante.

**-¡Solo le daba un consejo al chico! Cuando yo tenía su edad...-** pero se vio interrumpido por la Mizukage que se acercó a el con una sonrisa bien falsa.

**-Cállate o te asesinaré.-** se giró y alzó el sombrero de Kage.- **Muy bien, Choujuro, Ao ¡En marcha!-** y dicho eso se fue caminando seguido de Choujuro. Ao seguía en shock por lo de antes. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba lejos corrió hacía ellos.

* * *

**ALDEA OCULTA DEL RAYO**

**-¡¿Aún no hay noticias del equipo de Samui?-** pregunto el Raikage algo exaltado.

**-No, pero pronto esperamos recibir noticias de ellos.-** contesto la ayudante del Raikage.-** Y a Samui ya se le ha entregado la ruta que usted tomará hacia la reunión, Raikage-sama. Ella se encontrará directamente con usted, o enviará aun ave mensajera.**

**-¡Bien! ¡Entonces creo que ya es hora de partir!- **el hombre se puso de pie y salto la mesa que los separaba.-** ¡Vamos! ¡Shee! ¡Darui!-**

**-¡Si!-** Shee era un chico de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos negros.

**-¡Bien!-** respondió con despreocupación Darui que era un chico de cabello rubio claro, ojos negros y piel oscura.

**-¡Síganme!-** el Raikage salió prácticamente por la ventana rompiéndola.

**-¡Otra vez!-** suspiró la asistenta dando a entender que aquella no era la primera vez que el Raikage usaba la ventana para salir.

**-Adelante, Darui.-** dijo Shee listo para salir.

**-No,-** se rascó la cabeza.-** creo que usaré la puerta. Adelántate, yo los alcanzaré.-**

* * *

Sakura saltaba de árbol en árbol, Sasuke la seguía de cerca seguidos de Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo e Ino la última como protección, esperando a que Madara apareciera ante ellos y sabían que probablemente la presencia de la rubia le traería sospechas.

De la nada una distorsión se produjo en en el aire y segundos después Uchiha Madara se encontraba parado en un árbol.

Sakura se detuvo en cuanto lo vio con el ceño levemente fruncido. Así que realmente era capaz de teletransportarse...

_**- "Su chakra... apareció de la nada."-** _pensó Karin sorprendida.

**-Oh cielos... que mal momento...-** se quejó Suigetsu poniendo cara de disgusto.

**-¿Como me encontraste?-** pregunto con la mirada fija en el sujeto frente a ella.

**-Me subestimas.-** le respondió con aparente tranquilidad.- **Esta es una de mis habilidades.-**

**-Si fuera así, me hubieras encontrado hace cuatro años cuando abandoné la aldea.-** dijo Sakura con voz inexpresiva.

Madara detrás de la máscara frunció el ceño.-** Teníamos un trato. Lo rompiste.-**

**-Nosotros nunca formamos parte de Akatsuki.-** replicó Sakura, impasible.- **Ya te lo dije. Tengo un objetivo.-**

**-Sasuke.-** se dirigió al chico que le miró con frialdad.-** ¿Por que la estás siguiendo? ¿No que la odiabas?-**

**-Lo hago. Pero independientemente de lo que sienta, ella me es de utilidad.-** respondió con sequedad.

**-¿Y ella?-** pregunto Madara mirando a Ino la cual se estremeció.- **¿Konoha?-**

**-Ella es médico. Me es útil.-** dijo indiferente.-** Estás estorbando en mis planes Madara. Voy a ir a Konoha, ahora.-** declaró amenazante.

**-Danzou no se encuentra en Konoha.-** comentó con tranquilidad. Sakura le miró dando a entender que quería que continuara.- **Gracias al revuelo que Kisame causó al capturar al Hachibi y al ataque de Pain de hace ya un tiempo, ahora se hará una reunión Kages.-**

**-¿Reunión de los cinco Kages?-** cuestionó Sasuke.

**-Así es.-** asintió Madara.

**-¿Donde?-** preguntó directamente Sakura.

**-Yo te lo digo.-** dijo una voz algo distorsionada. Al lado de Madara salió Zetsu.

**-Eww,-** Karin arrugó la nariz.-** Que asco.-** murmuró por lo bajo.

**-El punto de reunión de los cinco Kages será en el País del Hierro.-** informó Zetsu blanco. Sakura hizo una mueca, no sabía donde quedaba eso.-** Yo puedo guiarte.-**

**-Antes que nada... Sakura, necesito hablar contigo.**- Madara saltó del árbol para quedar parado en el suelo. Sakura dio un salto atrás parándose derecha en el suelo y con tranquilidad se acercó a Madara.

**-Pues no parece que se lleven mal.-** comento Suigetsu distraidamente ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de Juugo la de furia de Karin y la de odio de Sasuke.

Ino solo podía ver aquello.- _**"Ese hombre... ese hombre es el que ha hecho sufrir tanto a Sakura."-** _apretó los puños furiosa.

**-¿Que sucede?-** preguntó Sakura calmadamente.

**-Tengo el leve presentimiento de que no dices la verdad.-** señaló Madara con voz grave.

Sakura suspiró.-** Debiste sospechar que me iría a por Danzou. Cierto nunca dije cuando iría, es más ni siquiera lo tenía planeado.-**

Madara la miró fijamente tratando de encontrar algo, y tal vez fue por esa razón, porque Sakura estaba impaciente y llena de odio y maldad, que había empezado a crecer en cuando Madara apareció y que siempre lo mantuvo controlado, que logró verlo.

_Odio._

Un odio dirigido hacia él. Entonces lo supo. Ella realmente sabía lo de Itachi, por lo que realmente sabía que su versión era falsa.

**-Tu realmente sabías lo de Itachi.-** le dijo escondiendo la sorpresa.- **¿Como?-**

Sakura lo miró fijamente con sus ojos penetrantes y luego sin esconderlo más sonrió fríamente.- **¿Sabes? Si vas a contar un historia asegúrate de saber todos los detalles.-** cruzó sus brazos.-** Y si, tienes razón, lo se absolutamente todo. Tu alianza con Danzou, el control sobre el Kyuubi, el control sobre mis padres y los de Sasuke...-**

**-¿Como lo sabes? Todo eso solo lo sabían Danzou e Itachi...-** y de golpe lo entendió.-** Fue Itachi.-**

**-No exactamente.-** dijo Sakura.-** ¿Quien mató a mi hermana, Madara? ¿Lo sabes?-**

**-Murió en una misión. O más bien Danzou la mató.- **replicó Madara, tratando de entender.

**-Bueno es cierto que fue Danzou quien la mató, pero la persona...-** formó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.-** Fue la misma persona que asesinó al clan Uchiha. Fue el novio de mi hermana. La novia de Itachi..-** a Sakura realmente le hubiera gustado ver la cara de impresión que formó Madara tras enterarse de eso.-** ¿Como lo se? Yo estuve delante. Tu y Danzou os aliasteis esa noche...-** sonrió irónicamente.- **pero realmente estorbáis en los planes del otro.-**

**-Si lo sabes todo... ¿Por que no le dices nada a Sasuke?-** inquirió Madara.

**-Ya te lo dije. Tengo un objetivo y Sasuke no entra en el.-** respondió Sakura de manera cortante.

**-Entonces supongo que el que el cuerpo de Itachi desapareciera justo cuando vosotros os marchasteis es una simple coincidencia.- **siseó Madara con irritación y sarcasmo.

Sakura mostró su desconcierto ante lo que Madara había dicho. ¿El cuerpo de Itachi... había desparecido? Madara observó la reacción de la chica y comprendió que realmente ella no sabía nada de aquello. ¿Entonces quien? ¿Quien sacó el cuerpo de Itachi? Sabía que debía ser alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber sido capaz de entrar en la guarida de Akatsuki y salir de allí sin ser detectada.

**-Repite eso.-** Sakura habló de manera lenta.- **¿El cuerpo de Itachi desapareció?-** frunció el ceño confundida.

Había sido alguien o bien que conocía a Itachi... consideraba la idea tonta, pues el era un criminal, o alguien que quería el poder del Sharingan. Una persona que supiera de la guarida de Akatsuki y que estuviera lo suficientemente loco para adentrarse en ella.

**-¿No te llevaste su cuerpo?-** pregunto Madara algo inquieto.

**-No,-** frunció el ceño.-** a decir verdad no me acordé de él hasta ahora..-** ocultó el remordimiento, era cierto no había pensado en eso.-** Pero... no te diste cuenta de que alguien entró en la guarida.- **allí había un escondido tono de burla.

_**-"Esto está mal... ella dice la verdad. Si no fue ella... ¿Entonces quien...?"-**_ Madara abrió el ojo con sorpresa al comprender quien pudo hacer.- **_"Estuvo tan cerca... y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Parece que en estos años a mejorado mucho. No se quedó con los brazos cruzados"-_**

Sakura que tenía un angulo perfecta de su ojo observó su reacción. Comprendió que Madara probablemente sabía quien había sido.

**-Escucha,-** Sakura volvió hablar, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.- **será mejor que no comentes nada de eso delante de Sasuke. Tu eres el único que estaba con él, sea lo que sea que sucediera con su cuerpo tu serás el principal responsable.-** le dijo la rosada con indiferencia dándose la vuelta.

Madara había notado que Sakura siempre pensaba en lo que Sasuke hará o dirá. Pensó que tal vez Sasuke después de los años se había convertido en algo importante para ella.

**-Siempre estás pensando en lo que Sasuke hará o dirá.-** señaló Madara con burla.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era cierto que inconsciente o no siempre pensaba en lo que Sasuke haría o diría pero tampoco pensaba que Madara se daría cuenta. Tal vez era muy obvia cuando se trataba de él.

**-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Él va a traicionarte si se entera.-** mintió la pelirosa.-** De todas formas... no deberías preocuparte por lo que haré, después de todo tendré el mismo final que Itachi.-**

Madara sabía que era cierto. La enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y la lucha contra Danzou haría que la enfermedad llegara a su límite. Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Sakura saltó hasta llegar al tronco de un árbol dándole la espalda a Zetsu.

**-Zetsu-** Madara llamó para que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

Entonces Zetsu - que había estado todo el tiempo con la planta cerrada y bajo tierra, se abrió y la parte blanca se separó de la parte negra.

**-Eww,-** Karin e Ino arrugaron la nariz.-** eso es asqueroso.-** murmuraron.

**-¡De acuerdo, síganme!-** Zetsu blanco saltó y Taka le siguió.

Madara solo los vio ir. Intuía que a partir de aquel momento las cosas cambiarían. Más no sabía si cambiaría para bien - para él - o para mal.

Ino se situó al lado de Sakura.- **¿Confías en él?-** le preguntó solo para que ella lo escuchara.

**-Por ahora solo esperaremos. Si noto algo sospechoso, entonces atacaremos.-** respondió Sakura con la mirada fija en Zetsu.

* * *

**-Todo marcha conforme lo planeado.-** dijo Zetsu negro cuando ellos ya no estuvieron a la vista.

**-No todo.-** replicó Madara.-** Ahora me doy cuenta de que Sakura es un peligro para el plan Ojo de Luna. Además Sasuke depende mucho de ella. Aún si Sasuke se vuelve más fuerte que Nagato, sería inútil si no puedo controlarlo.- **miró a Zetsu.

* * *

El país del Hierro estaba nevando. Zetsu seguía saltando encima de los árboles seguido de cerca por Sakura. Sasuke iba detrás de ella y los demás iban tras ellos.

**-Comienza a hacer frío.-** se quejó Suigetsu.

**-El país del Hierro es solo una gran roca.-** comentó Zetsu blanco.

**-Esperen, hay algo más adelante.-** advirtió Karin.

Se escondieron puesto que al parecer la seguridad del país era mayor.

**-¿Que viste?-** le preguntó Karin a Suigetsu cuando este sacó su cabeza del agua.

**-La seguridad se ha reforzado al máximo debido a la reunión del los cinco Kages.- **respondió Suigetsu con tranquilidad.

**Juugo,-** Sakura miró al gigante de Taka.-** usa animales para encontrar una ruta, donde haya menor vigilancia.-**

**-Entiendo.-** asintió Juugo.

* * *

**-Hemos estado esperando su llegada, Kazekage-dono.- **dijo un hombre, al parecer samurai.-** Mi nombre es Mifune, General del País del Hierro.-**

**-Es un placer conocerlo. Yo soy el Kazekage Gaara.-** se presentó con tranquilidad Gaara.

**-¡Que frío!-** se quejó Kankuro temblando y tratando de entrar en calor.- **El clima es completamente distinto al del País del Viento.-**

**-Hay té caliente esperándolos dentro. Pasen.**- dijo Mifune haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Kankuro estornudó.

* * *

Naruto estornudo.

**-De repente se ha puesto muy frío.-** se quejó Naruto.

**-¡No queremos que nos descubran!-** reprendió Yamato con un dedo en sus labios.

Ellos estaban también camino al país del Hierro. Saltaban de árbol en árbol. Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi. Los tres sospechaban que en aquella reunión Danzou aprovecharía para meter oficialmente en el libro bingo a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Y era por eso que ahora se dirigían a ver al Raikage. Porque seguramente él sería el primero en aceptarlo. Por la supuesta captura del Hachibi. Y por el supuesto rumor de que Sasuke y Sakura eran Akatsuki.

Los rumores que Danzou había esparcido.

* * *

Una ave se posó en el brazo de Juugo.

**-¿Que hay?-** pregunto Sakura.

**-Podemos ir por una ruta en el lado oeste.-** contesto mirándola de reojo.- **No hay tantos guardias.-**

**-Karin, sigue revisando la posición de chakra de los guardias.-** ordenó Sakura mirando a Karin.- N**os infiltraremos ahora.-**

Suigetsu sonrió socarronamente.-** Este es el momento apropiado para que demuestres tus habilidades.-**

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada.

**-Aún estás a tiempo para irte, Ino.-** dijo Sakura posando su mirada en la rubia que más parecía asustado y nerviosa.

No la culpaba de hecho. Entendía que aquello podría significar su caída como ninja de Konoha. Y que ir directo a una reunión de Kages era como ir en el matadero. Aún así la rubia había decidido acompañarla. Creía que ahora que estaba asustada se echaría para atrás.

**-Ya te lo dije Sakura. No voy a irme.-** recalcó decidida.

Y aún estando asustada ella prefería quedarse a abandonarla.

**-Como quieras.-** suspiró resignada al saber que no conseguiría hacer que desistiera la idea de acompañarla.

Minutos después en los que todos se subieron las capuchas de sus capas, se encontraban caminando por la nieve con tranquilidad pero estando atentos a cualquier cosa.

**-¿Por que no solo lo emboscamos antes de que llegue? Ya me estoy cansando.-** se quejó Suigetsu.

**-Suigetsu-Baka-** suspiró la pelirroja girando su cabeza para mirarlo.- **Si el Hokage se retrasa, sospecharan de que algo anda mal. Entonces los samurai enviarán refuerzos por todo el lugar. ¿Y si los demás Kages aparecen? No conocemos las habilidades de nuestro enemigos. Lo mejor es esperar la oportunidad para un ataque sorpresa cuando vaya de regreso. ¿Verdad, Sakura?**- explicó la pelirroja.

Sakura tardó en contestar.-** Solo concéntrate en el chakra de los guardias, Karin.-**

**-Sakura, parece que tienes mucho de que preocuparte.-** le dijo Zetsu blanco.

**-Olvida eso. Solo llévanos hasta allí. Y ni se te ocurra huir.-** advirtió Sakura de forma seria.

**-Puedo sentir el chakra. Te encontraré si llegas a huir.-** le dijo Karin.-** Así que recuérdalo, te estaré vigilando todo el tiempo.-**

Zetsu se giró a Karin.-** No huiré.-**

* * *

Shee lo sintió.

**-Raikage-sama, es el equipo de Samui.-** advirtió saltando por los árboles.

**-¡Deténganse!-** ordenó saltando hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve.

**-Hemos regresado de Konoha.**- habló Samui con tranquilidad.

**-¿Que fue lo que consiguieron?-** preguntó el Raikage.

**-Samui, te han estado siguiendo.-** avisó Shee mirando a un lado.- **¡Salgan de una vez, Ninjas de Konoha!-**

Y de una gran roca salieron Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato.

**-¡Necesitamos hablar, 'ttebayo!-** dijo Naruto con dureza.

**-En verdad siguieron a Samui. Ustedes son muy buenos.-** dijo Shee mirándolos fijamente.

Omoi y Karui lo reconocieron. Eran las personas que estaban hablando de Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

**-Jefe, el que está a la derecha... es Hatake Kakashi.-** dijo Darui detrás del Raikage.

**-Lo se. ¿El Hokage te ha enviado, Hatake Kakashi?-** pregunto el Raikage con interés.

**-No, he venido a pedirle personalmente sobre una solicitud de Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha.-** dijo de formá cortés. Miró a Naruto y luego negó.- **No. Es una solicitud de los ninja de la Hoja.-** replanteó Kakashi más serio.

**-Kakashi-sensei/Sempai-** Naruto y Yamato no se lo esperaban.

**-Hablen.-** ordenó el Raikage.

**-El nuevo Hokage no es de nuestra confianza-** empezó Kakashi.-** especialmente cuando han empezado a desaparecer ninjas de nuestra aldea.-**

**-¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?-** preguntó el Raikage con seriedad.

**-Sabemos que esta reunión es por lo sucedido con el Hachibi,-** continuó Kakashi con seriedad.-** y tenemos sospechas de que Danzou quiere inculpar a Uchiha Sasuke y a Haruno Sakura por ello.-**

**-En la villa de la hoja el rumor de que ambos son Akatsuki corría mucho.**- comentó Samui.

**-Es cierto.-** asintió Kakashi.-** Pero no lo es el que ellos lo sean. Verá el caso es que Danzou tiene un especial odio por Sasuke y Sakura y no dudará en ponerlos definitivamente en el libro bingo.-**

**-¿Como sabes que ellos no son Akatsukis?-** pregunto el Raikage con firmeza.

**-Porque... los conozco.-** afirmó Kakashi convencido de ello a pesar de que antes tenía dudas.-** Fueron mis alumnos. Ambos con sed de venganza y un Akatsuki que intenta poseérlos.-** todos escuchaban atentos.- **Dijo que se llamaba Tobi, él dijo acerca de llevarse a Sasuke.-**

**-Sempai...-** llamó Yamato para que fuera al grano de la situación.

Kakashi suspiró.-** El motivo de nuestra visita fue por el hecho de que usted, no apoyara a Danzou sobre lo del libro bingo.-** Naruto bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

**-¡Tiene que hacerlo!-** exclamó de golpe Naruto y mirando al Raikage con firmeza.-** ¡Ellos son mis amigo! ¡No puedo quedarme quieto ante la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos dos muera! ¡Si eso pasara, entonces Konoha buscaría venganza y así sucesivamente! ¡La venganza te envenena el alma!-** bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.- **¡Ellos no han hecho nada malo**!- se cubrió con el brazo los ojos, empezó a llorar.

**-Raikage-sama-** llamó Kakashi buscando algo entre su capa.-** lea esto.-** le lanzó un pequeño pergamino.-** Este pergamino lo envió la última persona que desapareció. Fue enviada en una misión, con cinco Anbus de los de Danzou, no volvió, extrañamente los Anbus tampoco volvieron, y Danzou declaró en la aldea que quien la viera a ella sería tratada de traidora por el asesinato de sus ninja, aún sabiendo que ella no posee la fuerza para matarlos. Extrañamente solo sucedió con la que una vez fue la mejor amigo de Haruno Sakura.-**

El Raikage leyó el pergamino. Era el mismo pergamino que Ino le había enviado a Shikamaru y que éste le dio a Kakashi para que lo leyera. El Raikage no le pasó por desapercibidos las pequeñas gotas secas a medida que leía el pergamino. Pensó que tal vez Danzou no era de confianza, bueno nunca confió en el, ahora menos.

**-¿Que significa lo último**?- pregunto con interés mirando a Kakashi.

**-Una misión,-** dijo Kakashi, Kumo se extrañó.-** los consejeros, la mascare Uchiha y Haruno.-**

**-Eso no es todo...-** habló Yamato con seriedad.-** sabemos que el pergamino fue enviado por una serpiente blanca. Sasuke invoca serpientes.-**

El Raikage se lo pensó. Si ellos habían sido capaces de seguir al equipo de Samui hasta aquí, solo para hablar con él, para evitar que sus amigos murieran...

El Raikage empezó a caminar pareciendo que los ignoraba. Naruto bajó la cabeza con tristeza y apretó los puños con fuerza.

**-Si ustedes matan a Sakura ante los ojos de Sasuke, la bomba estallará.-** volvió hablar Kakashi haciendo detener al Raikage y los demás de Kumo que le habían seguido.- **Sasuke y Sakura perdieron a sus familias a muy temprana edad, Sasuke creció con miedo, odio y fue feliz por un tiempo. Sakura creció con odio, no se permitía sonreír, a pesar de eso fue feliz por poco tiempo. Han estado juntos por mucho tiempo, si uno de los dos muere en los ojos del otro su odio aumentará, no lo olvide Raikage-sama.-**

**-¡Vamos!-** ordenó el Raikage cuando Kakashi dejó de hablar.

* * *

Los samurai vigilaban fuera, a pesar de la nieve que seguía cayendo, o del frío que hacia ellos seguían vigilando con atención.

Sin embargo dentro de la gran roca, Zetsu y Taka se habían conseguido colar. Se encontraban escondidos en lo que parecía el segundo piso, mirando con atención donde se suponía que debían pasar todos los Kages.

**-Le hemos estado esperando.-** oyeron desde abajo, que estaba llena de samurais.

**-Es él. El anciano del medio.-** informó Zetsu.

Suigetsu terció los ojos.- **Creo que es algo obvio si puedes observar su sombrero de Kage.-** comentó con burla haciendo sonreír a Karin, Ino y Juugo.

**_-"Así que ese es... Danzou"-_**pensaba Sasuke mirando, con el ceño fruncido y con el Sharingan activado, a Danzou.

Miró de reojo a la pelirosa a su lado, todavía llevaban las capuchas puestas y no podía observar su faz, pero podía apostar que tenía el Ryuugan en sus ojos, ojos que mostraban el odio que sentía.

* * *

Finalmente todos lo Kages se habían reunido. Todos estaban sentados formando una U. La Mizukage estaba en una punta, Gaara estaba a su lado con los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas cubriendo su boca, el Hokage, Danzou, estaba en medio, el pequeño Tsuchikage le seguía y finalmente el Raikage.

**-Por favor, dejen todos su sombrero de Kage.-** pidió una voz.- **Yo soy Mifune, su moderador.-** se presentó el tipo.- **La cumbre de los cinco Kages se pone en orden.-** dio inicio a la reunión.

**-Yo debería hablar primero. Escúchenme.-** pidió Gaara con suma tranquilidad.

**-Hay tanta diferencia entre los Kages de estos días.-** se oyó la voz del Tsuchikage.- **Ser Kage a tu edad es un logro, Kazekage-dono. Parece que tu padre te entrenó extremadamente bien, excepto en cuestiones de etiquetas.-**

**-Probablemente tengas razón.-** aceptó Gaara.- **Esa es la razón por la cual puedo estar aquí como Kazekage.-**

El Tsuchikage rió.-** Sin duda eres confiado.-**

**-Tsuchikage-sama, no hay necesidad de burlarse de él.-** miró al Kazekage.-** Continúe, Kazekage-sama.-** dijo con amabilidad la Mizukage.

**-Yo soy un ex-Jinchuriki.**- continuó Gaara.- **Fui capturado por el Akatsuki, ellos tomaron a mi bijuu.-**

**-¡Ese descarado del Tsuchikage!-** dijo con molestia Kankuro que estaba tras unas cortinas observando todo.

**-Así que considero el Akatsuki extremadamente peligroso.- **continuaba relatando Gaara.-** Busqué la cooperación de los demás Kages muchas veces, pero fui ignorado. Excepto por el previo Hokage.-** aclaró Gaara.- **¡Es una época en los que varios Jinchurikis de varios países fueron robados! La reacción de este grupo fue demasiado lenta.-**

* * *

Sakura decidió que era hora de actuar. Pasaron por el techo para evitar ser vistos.

**-¡¿Eh? ¿A donde se fue ese sujeto?-** preguntó Ino mirando alrededor en cuando todos estuvieron escondidos tras un pilar.

Sakura lo pensó. Él finalmente les abandonó. Realmente no era una sorpresa.

* * *

Fuera del lugar, Madara se encontraba sentado en la nieve mirando la cabeza de los tres lobos. A su lado el Zetsu negro.

**-¿Listo?-** preguntó Madara sin dejar de ver la gran roca.

**-Si.-** respondió el Zetsu negro.

**-Entonces ahora comienza.-**

* * *

De vuelta en la reunión. Danzou había empezado a hablar de Sasuke y de Sakura para ponerlos en el libro bingo, haciendo referencia de que ellos pertenecían en Akatsuki y que además había dicho que ella participó en la masacre Uchiha y que se descubrió hace muy poco.

A partir de aquello se había sugerido la armada shinobi, pero el Raikage al ver que Danzou sería el que dirigiera las fuerza aliadas shinobis, se negó.

Ao sintió que algo no iba bien con el Hokage así que con un vistazo con un ojo Byakugan que poseía lo observó, descubriendo así que poseía uno de los ojos de Uchiha Shisui.

El Raikage cada vez estaba más convencido de que el Hokage tenía algo en contra hacía los Uchiha y los Haruno, lo pudo ver cuando empezó hablar de ellos.

Gaara en cuando oyó que Sakura había formado parte de la masacre Uchiha no lo creyó. Principalmente porque los ojos que había visto hacía cuatro años, más que nada mostraban dolor.

En un momento justo, Zetsu blanco, apareció en el suelo.

**-¡Hola**!- saludó burlonamente a la vez que los guardaespaldas de cada uno se posicionaba delante de cada Kage.

**-¡Un problema tras otro! ¡Ahora que!-** dijo con impaciencia el Raikage.

**-¿Es Akatsuki?-** dijo Danzou con su ojo abierto.

El Tsuchikage asintió.-** Eso parece.-**

**-¡Haruno Sakura a logrado colarse! ¡Ahora, ¿Donde podría estar escondida?-**

**-¿Sakura?-** preguntó Gaara algo sorprendido.

**-¿Ella?-** Temari frunció el ceño.

**-¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?-** preguntó Kankuro.

**-¿La que posee el Ryuugan?-** pregunto la Mizukage.

**-¿La que derrotó a Haku y Zabuza?-** pregunto Ao. Choujuro le miró.

**-¡Vamos todos a ir a buscar a Sakura! ¡Si!-** decía Zetsu como desquiciado, pero antes de verlo venir el Raikage le cogió el cuello.

**-¡¿Donde se encuentra Haruno Sakura?-** pregunto con impaciencia.

_**-"Este tipo es muy rápido."-**_ pensó Zetsu.- **No me dejas opción. Te daré una pista...-** pero el Raikage le rompió el cuello.

**-¡Shee! ¡A trabajar!-** miró al rubio.

* * *

**-¿Que es esto?-** se pregunto Karin al sentir las presencias moverse.

**-¿Que pasa, Karin?-** cuestionó el Uchiha mirando a la chica pelirroja.

**-Los movimientos de los samuris de repente se han agitado.- **informó un poco confundida.-** ¡Creo que nos están buscando!-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Que? ¡Pero no hemos hecho nada para ser descubiertos!-** se confundió Suigetsu.-

**-Apuesto a que fue Zetsu.-** dijo Juugo mirando a la pelirosa y Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo con el.

Los samurai llegaron a la zona donde se encontraron y uno de los samurai vio la capa que ellos llevaban, pero al llegar allí vio que solo estaba colgada con un kunai. Sakura apareció por detrás y lo noqueó.

**-No es bueno. Hay demasiados.-** se preocupó Karin sentada en el segundo piso.**- Nos encontrarán y capturarán en poco tiempo.-**

**-Fue Zetsu, ¿no? ¡Me las pagará por esto!-** dijo Suigetsu mirando a los samurai.

Los samurai se prepararon, sacando sus dos espadas y poniendo chakra en ella.

**-En este momento estoy muy irritada.-** Sakura salió de detrás del pilar, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, para quedar delante de todos los samurai.- **Si atacan,** **no mostraré misericordia.**- su voz salía completamente fría.

**-¡Lo mismo te digo!-** respondió un samurai antes de lanzar lo que parecían cuchillas de chakra, pero en grande.

Sakura abrió los ojos mostrando su Ryuugan en el primer nivel y convocando la espada relámpago en su mano, lo bloqueó. Su rostro se mantenía impasible.

**-¿Lo bloqueó?-** preguntó el samurai que lo había atacado, sorprendido.

**-¡Es similar a nuestra técnica de espada!-** dijo un samurai detrás suyo.

**-Karin, no pierdas el tiempo y busca a Danzou.-** le dijo Sasuke.

**-Pero, ¿Que hay de los samurai?-** pregunto preocupada la pelirroja mirando al Uchiha.

**-Nosotros no encargaremos.-** respondió Sasuke sin quitar la vista de la pelirosa.

**-¡¿Eh?- **Karin miraba a Sakura que se mantenía quieta esperando a que los samurai llegaran a ella. Pero ella lo notaba.- **_"¡El chakra de Sakura es diferente!"-_**pensaba la chica mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

Sakura atacó el primer samurai sin compasión. Saltando para quedar en medio de los demás samurai, empezó atacando a los demás sin siquiera inmutarse.

**-Eh... después de todas sus advertencias diciéndome que no matara a nadie.-** se quejó Suigetsu mirando como Sakura mataba a los samurai. Ino y Sasuke la miraban sorprendidos y - aunque Sasuke lo ocultara - asustados.

**_-"Ella no es la misma Sakura de antes."- _**pensaba Karin que se mantenía abrazándose a si misma asustada.-** _"Incluso es más intenso que cuando Sasuke estaba en la fase dos del sello maldito.-_** Sakura mataba a todos los samurai.- **_Y es mucho más... fría."-_**

Karin casi podía ver el monstruo que estaba rodeando a Sakura. Podía sentir su chakra oscuro, frío, ahora más que nunca. Y eso la asustaba.

Sin embargo, Karin estaba tan asustada de la nueva Sakura que había presenciado en aquel momento que no notó que Sakura no los mataba, solo los hería.

Los samurai atacaron de nuevo con las cuchillas de chakra, Sakura solo las esperó pero antes de que llegaran a tocarla Juugo se interpuso protegiéndola con su brazo derecho transformado.

De repente el techo - justo donde estaban ambos - empezó a quebrarse, haciendo que tanto Sakura y Juugo retrocedieran. En cuanto el polvo que fue levantado por los fuertes golpes de las rocas, el Raikage y sus guardaespaldas aparecieron.

**-¡Eh, mocosa!-** fue la voz del Raikage que estaba siendo rodeado del rayo.- **¡Voy a enseñarte el horror de la verdadera furia!-**

Sakura sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a correr hacía él, manteniendo en su mano la espada relámpago.

**-¡Sakura! ¡No vayas sola!-** gritó Juugo en cuando la vio salir corriendo.-**_ "Ha perdido su frialdad!-_** pensó preocupado.

Sakura saltó hacia sus oponentes al mismo tiempo que Darui hacia unos sellos.

**-¡Suiton Suijinheki! [Elemento agua: Técnica de la barrera de agua]-** y de su boca salió una cantidad de agua que los protegía de Sakura.

_**-"Su ataque, ¿eh?"-**_ pensó Sakura sin poder moverse por la presión del agua.

Darui volvió hacer unos sellos.-** ¡Raiton: Kangekiha! [Elemento Rayo: Ola de inspiración]-** y de sus manos salieron rayos envolviendo al agua y haciendo que Sakura soltara un quejido mientras retrocedía.-** Parece que inteligencia tenía razón, Jefe. Esa chica parece poseer un Chakra de naturaleza Rayo.-**

**-Además tiene un chakra de naturaleza Agua.-** añadió Shee.-** Tendrá que usarlo en algún momento. Darui, mantén el estilo Suiton en todo momento.-** se dirigió a su compañero el cual asintió.

**-¿No parece como si tuvieran información sobre Sakura?- **preguntó Karin.

**-Oye, el que está en el medio. ¿Ese no es...?-** Suigetsu dejó incompleta la pregunta.

**-Son Jounins de la Aldea Oculta en las nubes. El gigante de en medio es su Raikage.-** informó Juugo.

**-¡Yo la detendré**!- Shee hizo unos sellos.

**-¡Algo se acerca!-** advirtió Juugo.

**-¡Raigen Raikochu! [Elemento Rayo: Rayo Luminoso - ilusión del pilar del Rayo]-** todo el lugar se iluminó.

**-¡¿Está tratando de cegarnos?- **preguntó Juugo mientras se tapaba el rostro al igual que Sakura. Juugo vio como el Raikage aparecía delante de Sakura-** ¡Sakura!-** y después la golpeaba en el estomago haciendo que el suelo se rompiera.-** ¡No!-**

**-Juugo, no vaciles. Esto es un Genjutsu.-** Sakura estaba intacta a su lado.

_**-"Nada mal, Ryuugan. Sin embargo..."-** _sonrió Shee confiado.

**-¡Puedes haber visto a través del Genjutsu, pero es demasiado tarde!-** el Raikage y Darui estaban cada uno a su lado, el Raikage preparado para atacarla con su brazo y Darui con su espada.

**-¡Sakura!-** gritaron Ino y Karin con preocupación antes de que ambos ataques llegaran a ella.

Juugo paró la espada de Darui con su brazo medio transformado y Suigetsu apareció en el momento justo para parar el brazo del Raikage con su espada. Pero no sirvió de mucho pues el golpe era muy fuerte y Suigetsu no lo aguando. El suelo se rompió haciendo que los tres salieran disparados hacia atrás.

**-No salgas de aquí, Ino.- **dijo Sasuke antes de saltar para atrapar a Sakura en el aire, y dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

**-Momentos como este odio ser de agua.-** comentó Suigetsu viendo sus brazos que era de agua.

_**-"S-salvada- ¡Bien, Suigetsu!"-** _pensó la pelirroja con orgullo.

**-Os dije que no os entrometierais.-** dijo Sakura con frialdad mientras se levantaba seguido de Sasuke.

**-¿Vinimos a ayudarte y eso es lo que conseguimos?-** se quejó Suigetsu con tono ofendido, pero luego sonrió.-** Pero bueno supongo que así eres tú.**

**-Hmp.-** asintió Sasuke mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sakura.

**-Shee, revisa alrededor y mira si tienen algún aliado alrededor.-** le dijo Darui sin mirarlo.- **No quiero preocuparme por si aparecen más.-**

**-Estoy seguro de que habían dos más.-** dijo Shee.-** Pero si me concentro en eso, será difícil estar en la pelea.-**

**-No te necesitamos.-** miró al grupo.-** El jefe y yo podemos manejarlo.-**

**-Tch, si sigo buscando a Danzou, yo seré quien sea descubierta por ese Shee.-** murmuró la pelirroja a Ino.

**-Karin probablemente extinguirá ambos chakra y se ocultarán. Ella tiene esa habilidad.**- comentó Suigetsu.

**-Ese tipo de detrás probablemente sea un ninja sensorial. Tenemos que derrotarle.-** afirmó Juugo haciendo que el sello maldito se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.**- Yo lo haré.-**

Un encuentro que Sakura había planeado. Necesitaba comprobar algo y por eso estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al Raikage.

La oscuridad en el corazón de Sakura se hace cada vez más grande hasta el punto de que su chakra empieza a ser malvado. La luz que la mantiene aún en la cordura se hace cada vez más pequeña y cada vez se acerca más al límite de la locura.

* * *

**¡Aquí está!**

**¡Ino aparece en escena! No me esmeré mucho en decir de que trataba su misión pues realmente no es muy relevante. Además que hago que el tiempo pase más deprisa porque realmente no quiero alargar más el momento.**

**Desde que cree la historia en mi mente, quise que Ino supiera la historia de Sakura y que sin importarle nada, le ayudara. En un principio también Naruto aparecía, pero luego quedé en que no.**

**Finalmente los Kages salen aquí. No les describí puesto que todos sabemos como son.**

**Shikamaru empieza a moverse. Ahora Shikaku, mientras Danzou estará fuera por la reunión, él aproovechará para busca la información. **

**Sakura epieza a atacar. La verdad es que no me esmeré mucho en hacer lo de Danzou y todo aquello de la reunió pues todos ya lo sabemos. Y si, Danzou realmente quiere ver hundida a Sakura, pero sin embargo él no piensa que todo lo que está hacendo hace que su odio incemente aún más. Le temía a Itachi, pero tambien le teme a Sakura, él piensa que la enfermedad - porque sabe que está enferma - la matará y si se enfrenta a ella. él será el ganador. **

**La verdad es que quería alargar el capitulo hasta llegar a la parte en donde aparece Gaara, pero... eso será en el próximo.**

**Sonará extraño pero no me gusta hacer que Sakura sufra tanto sin embargo me gusta verla llena de maldad puro odio. **

**El momento en que Sasuke y Sakura están en el pueblo saldrá más adelante.**

**¡Eso es todo!**


	27. El poder de la oscuridad

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**27- EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba acostado en el suelo de la habitación. Después de ver al Raikage habían rentado una habitación y ahora el rubio se encontraba pensando. Pensando en los que habían sido sus amigos.

_**-"Sasuke, Sakura-chan. ¿Donde están? ¿Y en que piensan?-**_ la imagen de Sasuke la última vez que lo vio cruzó su mente. La imagen de Sasuke fue remplazada por la imagen de Sakura como era actualmente. Por que el la había visto cuando aquel clon los interceptó.- _**¿Piensan en mi, Ino, Kakashi-sensei... aunque sea un poco?-**_Naruto se giró de medio lado dándole la espalda a la ventana.- _**Derrotaste en tu hermano Itachi. Conseguiste tu venganza. ¿Te estás revelando? ¿O tienes más sufrimiento?-**_ la imagen de Sasuke dándole la espalda apareció en su mente.-_**Sasuke... ¿Por que no vuelves a casa, a Konoha?-**_el Uchiha estaba siendo consumido por una flamas azules.-_**¿El odio te ha consumido completamente, Sasuke?-**_ la imagen de Sasuke cambió a la de Sakura.-_**Sakura-chan... ¿realmente tu odio es más grande que el de Sasuke?-**_Naruto apretó el puño con los ojos cerrados.

**-Hey...-** se oyó la voz grave de Madara y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.- **¿Que tal si hablamos un poco, Uzumaki Naruto?- **Madara se encontraba sentado con tranquilidad en el marco de la ventana, con un brazo apoyado en la rodilla y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

**-¡Tu!-** Naruto se levantó de golpe haciendo un Rasengan y estampándolo contra Madara. Cuando el polvo se disipó en la habitación había el Naruto real y un clon suyo.

**-Un Rasengan para empezar, ¿eh?-** comentó Tobi - para Naruto, pues aún no sabe que es Madara - provocando que el rubio se mirara el tejado - que también había sido destruido.- **Sabes que no funciona en mi ¿Verdad?-**

De la nada Madara quedó inmovilizado por la madera que repentinamente salió del suelo. Al igual que alrededor de Naruto apareció una especie de cárcel de madera que lo alejaba de Madara.

**-Naruto, solo quedate ahí.-** le dijo Yamato fuera de la prisión, mirando a Madara.

El tronar de mil pájaros se escuchó en el aire. Kakashi estaba tras de Madara con su ojo Sharingan destapado, y su mano izquierdo con el Chidori.

**-Como era de esperar, Sharingan Kakashi.-** comentó despreocupado Madara.-** Muy rápido.-**

**-No permitiremos que pongas tus manos sobre Naruto tan fácilmente, Uchiha Madara.-** advirtió Kakashi con seriedad.

**-¿Entonces me has escuchado? Ninguno de tus ataques funcionará conmigo, Uchiha Madara.-** respondió con tranquilidad.**- Pero... no vengo por Naruto, como he dicho solo vengo a hablar.-**

**-¿Hablar?-** preguntó Kakashi desconfiado.

**-Si, ¿Que hizo que Pain, Nagato, se convirtiera en un traidor? Naruto... tu has despertado mi curiosidad.-** admitió Madara.

**-¡¿A quien le importa algo como eso?-** sus manos se apoyaron en la madera.-** ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer con Sasuke y Sakura-chan?- **cuestionó impaciente.-** ¡Hablame de ellos dos!-**

**-Sasuke y Sakura, ¿eh**?- Naruto le miraba con los ojos fijo, decidido.-** Muy bien. Te lo diré.-** aceptó el.-** La historia de Sasuke no puede ser contada sin mencionar a Itachi, Haruno Nayumi y la misma Sakura.-** aquello les sorprendió.-** Así que, primero escuchen la verdad acerca de Itachi la cual está relacionado con Nayumi y por sobre todo Sakura.-** Madara suspiró.-** Una verdad que orilló a Sakura a mentirle a todo al mundo... y principalmente a Sasuke.- ** aquella oraciones solo causaron que se sorprendieran.

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba un grupo de tres personas y un perro grande. Todos ellos llevaban un capa, pues al lugar que iban hacía bastante frío. Kiba y Lee tenían en sus ojos una capa de tristeza pues aquello que iban a hacer sabían que iba a dolerle mucho a su rubio amigo al cual iban a ver. Por otra parte se encontraba Sai, que aunque no sabía mucho de sentimientos, estaba preocupado.

Sai, podía decir que Naruto había sido su primer amigo al igual que Ino - de la cual no había sabido nada de ella desde que Danzou la había mandado de misión, extrañamente no se sentía preocupado, más bien sentía como si ella estuviera fuera de peligro, por eso estaba tranquilo - y había comprendido que Naruto realmente sufría por el tema de Sasuke y Sakura, al igual que Ino.

Por alguna razón, Sai, sentía que Danzou ocultaba algo. No era extraño, ellos habían hecho muchas cosas de manera sucia, pero sentía como si Danzou hubiera planeado todo aquello de poner a Sasuke y a Sakura en el libro bingo. Al igual que la ahora perdida Yamanaka Ino. Es decir, ¿Por que se le veía tan satisfecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad de meterlos al libro bingo? ¿Por que su odio hacía los Uchiha? Y sobre todo, ¿Por que odiaba tanto a Sakura?

Había gato encerrado y sabía que pronto lo descubriría.

**-¡Bien, vamos!-** dijo Kiba con firmeza y su fiel amigo ladró.

**-¡Yosh!- **Lee no se veía tan entusiasta como siempre.

Sai solo asintió.

Y así los tres se dirigieron hasta al País del Hierro donde se encontraba Naruto. Tenían que contarle lo que habían decidido. Aunque a eso a él le doliera en el alma.

* * *

Los archivos secretos se encontraban bajo tierra. Más específicamente bajo la misma torre Hokage. Shikaku, Inoichi y Hiashi miraron la gran habitación en la que estaban con una mueca. Pues la habitación ¡era enorme! Había varios archivadores, por no decir que la habitación estaba repleta de ellos.

**-Esto nos llevará más tiempo de lo que esperaba.-** dijo Inoichi con el ceño fruncido mirando la habitación.

**-Tengo la sensación de que lo que buscamos no se encuentra aquí.-** reflexionó Shikaku pensativo.-** Si lo que sospechamos es cierto, entonces los archivos deben estar en un lugar más seguro.-**

**-Cierto.-** asintió Inoichi.

Hiashi frunció el ceño e hizo un sello.-** ¡Byakugan!- **

**-¿Cree que podrían estar en un lugar oculto, Hiashi-san?-** pregunto Inoichi mirando como Hiashi empezaba a caminar entre las paredes.

**-Es lo más seguro.-** respondió con seriedad.-** Si esto tiene que ver con Danzou, probablemente estará escondido en algún lugar.-**

**-No me sorprende que Danzou esté detrás de todo esto.-** dijo Shikaku caminando entre los archivos.-** La carta que recibió Shikamaru era de Ino, la cual fue entregada por una serpiente blanca. Según los informes Sasuke puede invocar serpientes.-**

Inoichi asintió satisfecho.-** Además, los Anbus de Danzou nunca volvieron.-** suspiró mientras pensaba.-** Lo que haya en estos archivos no será agradable.-**

**-Lo encontré.-** fue la voz de Hiashi que no había dejado de mirar.

Inoichi y Shikaku fueron hasta donde habían oído la voz. Hiashi se encontraba delante de una pared aparentemente normal.

**-Genjutsu-** dijo Hiashi antes de meter la mano en un ladrillo y apretarlo.

Unos segundos después la pared delante suyo empezó a levantarse. Había un pasillo que los dirigía a otra habitación. Los tres hombres avanzaron - Hiashi mantenía su Byakugan por seguridad - y como lo imaginaron una estancia mucho más grande que la anterior se presentó ante sus ojos.

**-Nunca pensé que eso fuera tan grande.-** se sinceró Shikaku con cansancio.

**-¿Por donde empezamos?-** pregunto Inoichi.

**-No creo que estén en un lugar de aquí.-** comentó Hiashi, volviendo una vez más a mirar las paredes.-** Danzou probablemente lo escondió en un lugar donde nadie sospecharía de mirar.-**

**-¿Crees que están dentro las paredes?-** pregunto sorprendido Shikaku avanzando hacía la pared y tocando un ladrillo. Dicho ladrillo se hecho para delante y después se abrió... como un especie de cajón oculto.-** Vaya...-** cogió los papeles. No eran los que buscaban.

_**-"Un lugar oculto...- **_pensaba Hiashi mientras se adentraba más en la habitación.-** _debe de estar por aquí._"- **se detuvo abruptamente. Estaba tan concentrado que no vio que al final terminó al final de la habitación. Pero no había sido eso lo que lo había hecho detener. En uno de los ladrillos, tallado de forma no muy fuerte, casi sin verse, se podía distinguir una U y una H. Hiashi estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por el Byakugan, hubiera sido imposible verlo.-** ¡Creo que lo he encontrado!-** alzó un poco la voz para que le escucharan, mientras apretaba el ladrillo dejando que se abriera.

_**-"Decirle a Hiashi que viniera fue buena idea."-** _pensaron Inoichi y Shikaku acercándose al Hyuga.

**-Hay tres informes.- **avisó el Hyuga, desactivando el Byakugan.-** Haruno Nayumi,-** le pasó el informe a Inoichi.-** Uchiha Itachi,-** se lo pasó a Shikaku.- **y el** **de Haruno Sakura.-**

Shikaku abrió la carpeta.

_Nombre: Uchiha Itachi. _

_Edad:__ 13._

_Sexo:__ Masculino. _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 9 de junio. _

_Tipo de sangre: AB. _

_**Misiones completadas:**_

_Rango D: 53._

_Rango C: 152. _

_Rango B: 134._

_Rango A: 96._

_Rango S: 1._

Shikaku pasó a lo que realmente le interesaba.

_La matanza Uchiha fue planeado por Danzou y Uchiha Madara. _

_Uchiha Fugaku estaba siendo controlado._

_Itachi decidió llevar a cabo la matanza Uchiha por si solo, dejando vivo solo a su hermano menor. _

_Itachi amenazó a Danzou para proteger a Sasuke._

Shikaku respiró profundo. ¿Todo había estado planeado? ¿Itachi solo recibía ordenes de Danzou? ¿Uchiha Madara estaba con vida? Observó a sus dos compañeros. Inoichi parecía igual de sorprendido que el y Hiashi a pesar de que no lo exteriorizaba podía ver en sus ojos perlas la sorpresa, la furia y ¿eso era odio?

**-Ese maldito traidor...-** maldijo Inoichi en bajo.

**-Juzgamos mal a Itachi.-** dijo Shikaku simplemente y con algo de arrepentimiento.

Ambos miraron a Hiashi.

**-Creo que será mejor salir de aquí.-** dijo Hiashi de golpe.

Shikaku suspiró.-** Si... Shikamaru querrá ver esto.-**

Decidiendoentonces salir de allí buscaron a Shikamaru el cual encontraron casi de inmediato, pues se encontraba en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo desde el ataque de Pain. Acostado en las vigas mirando las nubes se encontraba el.

**-Shikamaru...-** llamó su padre desde abajo.

**-Viejo...-** Shikamaru saltó quedando delante de los tres hombres.- **¿Entonces...?-**

**-Si.-** afirmó Shikaku entregándole los tres informes.

**-Itachi es inocente. Nayumi murió a manos de su novio que resultó ser el mismo Itachi por negarse a una misión.-** dijo Inoichi con el ceño fruncido mientras Shikamaru leía el informe de Sakura.-** Y Sakura...-** miró a Hiashi.

**-E-esto es...-** Shikamaru quedó mudo.

**-Haruno Sakura fue obligada por ser la prodigio del clan a asesinar a todos. La ayudó Uchiha Itachi quien mató a su novia Haruno Nayumi por órdenes de Danzou ante los ojos de Sakura.-** explicó Hiashi.-** Sakura lo sabía todo. Tuvo que callar la verdad por el bien de Konoha, por el bien de aquellos que aun le quedaban.-**

**-E-entonce... se separó de Ino solo para protegerla.-** murmuró Inoichi consternado.

**-Eso no es todo.-** interrumpió Shikamaru.-** Aquí dice que Sakura se fue de la aldea por una promesa hecha a Danzou.-** bajó la mirada.- **Ahora entiendo el porque había tanto odio aquella vez hace cuatro años.-**

**-¿Donde está Kakashi?-** preguntó abruptamente Hiashi.-** Él debe saber esto, son sus alumnos después de todo.- **

**-Se fue con Naruto al País del Hierro para hablar con el Raikage.-** explicó Shikamaru intranquilo.-** Están seguros que Danzou aprovechará para meter al libro Bingo a Sasuke y a Sakura.-**

Los tres hombres asintieron.

Sin embargo, todos coincidían en que aquello que acababan de averiguar debían saberlo todos. Debían limpiar el nombre de Itachi, pues había llevado la carga él solo mucho tiempo. Pero aun no podían hacer nada, no con los otros consejeros allí.

* * *

Sasuke se quitó la capa lanzándola en algún lugar, para luchar con más comodidad. Como les daba la espalda a los del Rayo, estos pudieron ver el abanico bordado detrás en su espalda.

**-Ese es...-** se sorprendió un poco Shee.

**-Uchiha Sasuke.-** terminó Darui.-_**"Una Haruno y un Uchiha, no se si podremos solo Raikage-sama y yo."- **_el Raikage les miraba interesado.

**-¡Los mataré!-** exclamó un Juugo completamente transformado.

**-Su cambio de personalidad es más sorprendente que su apariencia.-** observó Darui.

**-¡Enfócate! ¡El chakra en ese tipo es ridículo!-** avisó Shee concentrado.

**-Juugo esta vez cedió voluntariamente a su impulso asesino.-** comentó Suigetsu.-** ¿Creéis que siga recordando que estamos de su lado?-** pregunto sin esperar respuesta.

Juugo se rió desquiciadamente-** ¡Entonces, ¿Quien será el primero?- **preguntó haciendo que los especie de cañones que tenía en su espalda lanzaran chakra haciendo ondear las ropas y pelo de Sasuke, Sakura y Suigetsu que se cubrió con los brazos la cara.

El Raikage se tronó el cuello antes de salir disparado hacía Juugo.-** ¡No seas engreído!- **

Juugo se estrelló en la pared detrás suyo, deteniendo - con su brazo transformado - el puño del Raikage. Al mismo tiempo Suigetsu apareció al lado de Shee con la espada en alto directo para atacarlo.

La espada fue detenida por Darui, protegiendo a Shee, el cual saltó alejándose de la lucha de espadas entre Suigetsu y Darui. Shee buscó con la mirada al Uchiha estando atento por si llegaba atacarle por sorpresa, pero lo encontró corriendo en otra dirección opuesta a la suya directamente hacía los samurai. Iba a atacarlos para que no interfirieran.

Volvió su mirada a su Raikage que parecía que había descargado su puño y el chico de cabellos naranja ahora tenía un hilo de sangre bajando por su mentón.

**-¡No puedes derrotarme con un simple Ryuugan!- **le dijo el Raikage mirando a la pelirosa que se encontraba parada arriba en la pared con su mano derecha haciendo un sello mirando al Raikage con el Ryuugan.

_**-"La velocidad de Raikage-sama está a la par con la de Relámpago Amarillo de la Hoja. ¡Es impresionante que estos tipos se mantengan en pie de esta forma!- **_pensaba Shee ciertamente sorprendido._-__** Pero Raikage-sama**__**ha manipulado el chakra del elemento Rayo para incrementar sus reflejos. Ni el Sharingan ni el Ryuugan serán capaces de mantener su ritmo."-**_

Unos cañones salieron de la espalda de Juugo apuntando directamente al Raikage.-** ¡Muere!-** gritó desquiciadamente y los cañones explotaron justo en la cara del Raikage.

La explosión derrumbó varios pilares. Suigetsu y Darui dejaron su pelea y se protegieron con su brazos. Sasuke enfundó su espada al momento que el impacto le alcanzó a él, solo se protegió con un brazo.

_**-"¡¿Él recibió el golpe de Raikage-sama y aún así sobrevivió?"-** _se sorprendió Shee cubriéndose con los brazos antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver la sombra de la pelirosa justo delante de el. Seguidamente cuando vio el Ryuugan se encontró con un a criatura aterradora que lo agarró con una mano.-** _"¿E-esto es... un Genjutsu?_** _**Estos tipos están usando hábilmente sus ataque entre sí para desviar nuestra atención. Y caí en su trampa. ¡Maldición!-** _pensaba Shee antes de que dicha mano saliera algo oscuro cubriendo su cabeza impidiéndole caminar.- _**"No puedo... moverme..."-**_ fuera del Genjutsu Shee parecía como si estuviera atrapado y sin poder moverse.

**-¡¿Shee?-** gritó su compañero al verlo caer. Pero tuvo que saltar cuando vio a Suigetsu atacarle.-** ¡Shee! ¡No te vayas a dormir! ¡Levántate!-** seguía diciendo parando la espada de Suigetsu que lo atacaba sin descanso.

Juugo rió desquiciadamente, tenía un agujero algo profundo en el brazo al igual que en el lado derecho de su pecho que sangraba bastante.-** ¡Lo mate! ¡Yo maté a ese tipo!-**

Karin suspiró sentándose de nuevo en el piso.-** _"Juugo puede ser útil, después de todo."-_**pensaba temblando un poco, aún no podía olvidar lo que había sentido en el chakra de Sakura.

_**-"I-increíble. No acabo de asimilar que una persona tan pacifista como lo es Juugo se comporte así.-** _pensaba Ino al lado de Karin mirando todo lo sucedido. Su vista se posó en en Suigetsu y Darui, luego en Sasuke que miraba hacia una dirección, se encontró que miraba a Sakura que estaba con una mirada más fría de lo habitual.-_** Sakura..."- **_luego miró a Shee el cual estaba en el suelo.-** Karin, ese Shee ya no es problema.-** informó tratando de deshacerse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

**-¡Ah! Si.-** asintió, hizo un sello y se concentró, pero no duró mucho cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-¡¿Quien sigue?-** preguntó Juugo antes de salir volando hasta estamparse a una pared por causa de un golpe a su espalda causado por el Raikage el cual no tenía ni un rasguño.

El Raikage miró a Juugo unos segundos estando seguro que ahora si lo había derrotado antes de girarse y encontrarse con Sakura parada con la espada Chidori en su mano derecha.

* * *

Naruto golpeó la madera con el puño. Madara acababa de contarles la verdad de Itachi y a su vez la historia de Sakura.

**-¡Mentira! ¡Eso no es verdad!-** gritó Naruto molesto.

**-No puede ser...-** dijo Yamato sorprendido.

**-Deja de mentir, no te creo...-** le dijo Kakashi.

**-No... no estoy mintiendo.-** dijo Madara con tranquilidad.- **Esa es la verdad sobre Itachi... murió por Sasuke y por Konoha.- **pausó.- **Y Sakura lo sabía.-**

**-Aún si eso es verdad, Sasuke debió cumplir con el deseo de su hermano y habría vuelto a Konoha...-** dijo Kakashi.

**-Como profesor y amigos de Sasuke, crees entender su forma de pensar, pero no le entendéis en absoluto. Está todo mal. Él es en realidad... ¡Un verdadero vengador!-** expresó Madara sin alterarse.

**-Si es así... Sakura...-**

**-Sakura le mintió toda la vida a Sasuke y eso no se lo perdonó.-** cortó Madara a Kakashi.- **Aunque debo darle merito a Sakura... es capaz de mentir muy bien.-**

**-¿Que quieres decir?- **preguntó Kakashi con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ella me pidió expresamente que le mintiera a Sasuke sobre que ella sabía de Itachi. Ella quería que él la odiara.-** explicó Madara mientras los tres hombres abrían los ojos sorprendidos.-** En realidad no hace más que unas horas que supe que ella realmente sabía lo de Itachi.-**

**-No puede ser verdad...-** murmuró Kakashi. Sin embargo algo le decía que todo aquello era verdad.

Madara suspiró.-** ¿Por que creéis que Sakura nunca se abría a alguien? ¿Por que abandonó Konoha? ¿Por que su odio llegó hasta el punto máximo?-** cuestionó. Nadie respondió.-** Todo se reduce a un nombre. Danzou.-**

**-¿El?-**

**-La historia de Itachi se aplica en Nayumi. La diferencia es que ella la rechazó por Sakura y murió en manos de Itachi, su novio, ante los ojos de Sakura.-** explicó.- **Después de eso, un año después Sakura cumplió dicha misión con la ayuda de Itachi.-**

**-Sakura-chan...-** murmuró el rubio.

**-Y a pesar de que Sasuke ahora la odia sigue allí con ella.-** siguió Madara.-** El odio que tenía Sasuke, todo esto estaba predestinado. O eso es lo que creía hasta hace poco. Sakura a roto con dicho destino.-**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-** preguntó Naruto confundido.

Y Madara se dispuso a contar la historia de Rikudou-sennin y la cadena de odio que comenzó con sus propios hijos. Que pasó a formar parte de los Uchiha y los Senju, al menos hasta Madara.

**-La lucha entre Sasuke y tu estaba predestinada, una lucha a muerte.-** contó Madara cuando terminó la historia.- **Sasuke debía llevar todo el odio de los Uchiha, pero eso terminó, cuando Sakura pasó por todo aquello.-**

_Sakura atacó con su Chidori espada al Raikage, pero este lo esquivo._

**-Sakura es la que está cargando con todo el peso. Con lo que tuvo que hacer Itachi, lo que tuvo que hacer ella, y lo que ahora está sintiendo Sasuke.-** dijo Madara.

* * *

(http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v = gxfEYMW-d4&feature = related)

La mano de Sakura estaba envuelta por el Chidori. Sakura y el Raikage corrieron hacia el otro.

_**-Chidori.-** _Sakura con su mano derecha atacó.

**-¡Erubol! [Codazo]-** el Raikage atacó con su codo.

Sakura con el Ryuugan esquivo dicho ataque y golpeo el estomago del Raikage. El ataque no hizo afecto pues lo rayos que lo protegían lo impedían pero su mano estaba algo enterrada en su estómago. El Raikage la agarró de la cintura.

**-Un ataque que se clava usando el elemento Rayo para incrementar la fuerza y la penetración. ¡El mismo jutsu que es usado por Hatake Kakashi! Yo uso una armadura de elemento Rayo, aún así lograste tocarme. Es un jutsu asombroso.-** dijo el Raikage reconociendo el estilo de Kakashi.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No funcionó?-** se quejó Suigetsu parando la espada de Darui.

**-No. Sakura está muerta.-** declaró Darui.

Pero los ojos de Suigetsu lograron captar algo. Sasuke. Sasuke se acercaba con velocidad con su mano envuelta en rayos hacia el Raikage. El chico salto y dio un vuelta en el aire para finalmente atacar. Su ataque no sirvió de mucho pues el Raikage aumentó la potencia de su escudo haciendo que Sasuke saliera disparado hasta chocar contra un pilar, al mismo tiempo que alzaba a Sakura.

_**-"¡No puede ser! Un chakra como este..."-** _pensó Karin con sorpresa.

**-¡Bomba Raiger!-** alzó a la pelirosa y la estampó contra el suelo haciendo que este se rompiera.

**-Se terminó.-** dijo Darui y aprovechó que Suigetsu estaba distraído y lo atacó usando el rayo en su espada.

Sasuke se arrodilló tosiendo un poco. El golpe le había hecho algo de daño, pero en cuanto sintió la ráfaga del golpe levantó la cabeza para ver a Sakura. Y lo que vio le sorprendió.

**-¿Eh?-** se extrañó el Raikage.

Debajo de Sakura algo esquelético empezó a formarse. El Raikage la agarraba de la cintura por lo que su cabeza quedaba en dicho lugar esquelético, sus brazos se encontraba extendidos hacía arriba.

El Raikage volvió a golpear, pero ese golpe solo le hizo separarse de ella. Sakura abrió los ojos, estos no eran los mismo que antes. El circulo ancho ahora tenían tres aspas. Al parecer que Itachi le diera sus poderes había hecho un nuevo Ryuugan. ¿Pero que tan diferente era del Fuumetsu Ryuugan de lo que tenía ahora?

_**-"Sus ojos han cambiado. Tenía entendido que el Fuumetsu Ryuugan el círculo era más ancho, pero este tiene aspas dentro. ¿Que significa esto?"-** _pensaba el Raikage.

**-¡Shee! ¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Darui llegando a su compañero que seguía en el suelo sin poder moverse.

**-¿Darui... has acabado con tu pelea?-** pregunto con algo de esfuerzo.

**-Quizás.-** pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y lo levantó.-** Nadie nunca ha sobrevivido luego de recibir esa Bomba Raiger, hasta ahora.-** comentó algo sorprendido.-** Los huesos y esas otras cosas... De todos modos, ¿Qué es ella?-**

**-Caí en su Genjutsu y perdí.-** miró sus mano que temblaba.-** Aún sigo sin tener el control total de mi cuerpo.-** miró de reojo a Darui.-** Genios como ella aparecen una vez cada tanto.-**

**-_"¿De verdad esa es Sakura? Su mirada ya no es la misma. Yo... incluso puedo sentir su odio."-_**pensó con preocupación la Yamanaka.

**-Eso es...-** murmuró por lo bajo el Uchiha mirando los huesos a su alrededor.-** Demonios-** se quejó cuando vio a los samurai, al parecer los refuerzos habían llegado.

**-Sasuke-** llamó la chica con un tono de voz extremadamente frío que le dio un escalofrío al chico - mientras ella cerraba su ojo derecho.-** No interfirieras. Encargate de lo demás.-**

Sasuke hizo una mueca.-** De acuerdo.-** asintió corriendo hacia los samurai.-_** "Ahora ella... ha cambiado. ¿Era eso lo que no querías que viera... Sakura?-**_

**-Eh, Shee... Los ojos de Haruno... ¿No te parecen un poco diferentes a los de antes?-** preguntó mirando los ojos de Sakura.

**-Hmp.-** Sasuke golpeó a otro samurai. Ellos estaban bastante cerca de Darui y Shee.-** Eso es algo nuevo. Podría decirse que una nueva variante del Fuumetsu Ryuugan y el Sharingan.-** comentó de forma arrogante mientras golpeaba a otro samurai. Extrañamente sentía que debía aclarar algunas cosas.

**-¡¿Fuumetsu Ryuugan?-** se sorprendió Shee.- **_"Lo tengo. Eso es lo que hizo que Raikage-sama se enfureciera tanto. Tiene la intención de contrarrestarlo con su Jutsu de Telentransportación."-_**

**-Oee... Sasuke... ¡sácame de aquí!-** se quejaba Suigetsu que estaba atrapado con su propia espada que estaba envuelta de rayo. Se estaba derritiendo.- **Soy demasiado débil contra el Rayo.-**

**-¿Que ocurre, Karin?-** preguntó Ino al ver que la pelirroja se abrazaba a si misma.

**-El chakra del Raikage ha crecido enormemente.-** avisó algo asustada.- **_"¡El está a los niveles de un bijuu!-_**pensó para si no creyendo que fuera bueno decirlo en voz alta, ya que preocuparía más a la rubia.

Los cabellos del Raikage estaban en punta a causa de lo alto de su chakra.-** ¡Vamos, mocosa!-**

Sakura abrió el ojo derecho y de ese salió una lágrima de sangre que pasó por su mejilla y acabó en su mentón cayendo finalmente al suelo.- **¡Amaterasu!-**

El Raikage se apartó justo a tiempo antes que las llamas llegara a el, esta fueron a unas rocas tras el Raikage.

**_-"Amaterasu, enciende cualquier cosa que se encuentre en su campo visual. Así que es este."-_**pensó Shee al momento de verlo.

**-Creía que Amaterasu era un jutsu ocular del Mangekyo Sharingan.-** comentó Darui.

El Raikage apareció a su costado.-** ¡Golpe de Electroshock!-**

**-Ser capaz de estar usando así el Amaterasu...-** se dijo Sasuke en voz alta cuando vio las llamas negras alrededor del aún no formado Susano.

_**-"¿Ella está manipulando la llamas negras? ¡Ella incluso es capaz de cambiar la forma de su chakra! ¿Es posible que sea más competente con las llamas negras que Itachi?-**_ pensaba Shee completamente sorprendido.

Sakura miró al Raikage con algo parecido a la indiferencia, cosa que enfureció al Raikage.

**-¡No subestimes al Raikage!-** gritó y atacó justo al cuello de Sakura.

**-¡Raikage-sama! Imposible...-** replicó Shee.

**-Él está sacrificando su brazo izquierdo.-** dijo Shee.

**-¡Sakura!-** alzaron la voz Ino y Sasuke que empezó a correr hacía ella. Suigetsu y Karin solo miraron sorprendidos.

En el aire Sakura tosió sangre y su ojo palpitó. Se tapó su ojo derecho mientras los huesos del Susano crecían más.

**-¡Estás acabada!-** advirtió el Raikage con su brazo izquierdo en llamas y preparado para golpearla de nuevo.-** ¡Golpe Mortal de Guillotina!**

**-¡Enton: Kagutsuchi!-** las llamas negras se dirigieron hacía los huesos de Susano que la protegían del ataque.

**_-"Ella continúa en el aire."_**_- _pensó Shee al ver dicho ataque aun cuando Sakura estaba en el aire.

**_-"¡Sakura!" _¡Sakura!-** gritaron Ino y Sasuke, y Karin solo cerró los ojos gritando interiormente.

Sakura esperó el ataque, pero fue detenido sorpresivamente por arena.

**_-"¡Arena!"-_** se sorprendió el Raikage.

**_-"¡Esto es..."-_**pensó Sakura sorprendida aun tapando su ojo derecho.

El Raikage saltó entre los suyos.

**-Sabaku no Gaara.-** dijo Sasuke sorprendido, fue tanta la sorpresa que había dejado de correr y ahora miraba al pelirrojo.

_**-"Gaara..."-**_ pensó Ino sorprendida.

**-Tú...-** dijo Sakura poniéndose de rodillas sin abrir el ojo derecho.

**-¡¿Por qué interfieres, Kazekage?-** preguntó molesto el Raikage.-** ¡Depende de tu respuesta que te castigue o no!-**

**-Si hubiera continuado y realizado otro ataque, la llamas negras te hubieran más que lesionado.-** contestó Gaara con tranquilidad mirando el Raikage.-** Además, quiero hablar con Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.-**

**-Hmpf.-** bufó el Raikage y luego se cortó el brazo izquierdo.-** ¡Shee, date prisa y detén la hemorragia! Voy a atacar a Sakura en el momento en que termines.-**

Shee asintió y con ambas manos rodeadas de un chakra verde azulado empezó con la curación.-** "**_**Sakura fue capaz de alcanzar a Raikage-sama que estaba cubierto con su armadura del elemento Rayo. Y ella continúa con vida luego de haber recibido dos fuertes ataques. Con el Amaterasu en su ojo derecho. Y el izquierdo posee la habilidad de cambiar la forma del chakra de las llamas negras del Amaterasu. No hay error."-** _pensaba examinando todo lo que había pasado.

**-Sakura.-** Sasuke llegó a ella ayudándola un poco.-** En el derecho... como Itachi...-** comentó cuando vio su ojo derecho y refiriéndose que Itachi también usaba Amaterasu en su ojo derecho.

Como toda respuesta Sakura solo se recargo un poco a Sasuke.

Gaara los miró a ambos.-** Sasuke-** el pelinegro lo miró.-** tus ojos han cambiado a como eran del pasado. Sakura, tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos que antes incluso peor.-** les dijo haciendo referencia a la charla que tuvieron cuando estaban entrenando con Kakashi para los exámenes chunin.- **Hacer la venganza tu sustento, no resuelve nada. Yo aprendí esa lección personalmente. No es demasiado tarde para ti.-** le hablaba a Sakura.-** No te arrojes a ti misma hacía un mundo donde te encuentres sola, obsesionada con el odio. No serás capaz de regresar.-**

**-¿Crees que no lo sé?-** cuestionó sorprendiéndolos un poco.- **Me arrojé a este camino sabiendo todas las consecuencias. Aun si yo intentara salir... ¿Que encontraría allí?-**

**-Olvidalo, Gaara.-** dijo Kankuro.

**-Sakura, tú y yo somos iguales.-** dijo Gaara sin hacer caso a Kankuro.- **Ambos hemos caminado a través de la oscuridad de este mundo. Es por eso que debes ser capaz de ver incluso el más pequeño rayo de luz. En el pasado e incluso ahora.-**

Sasuke tembló un poco y Sakura lo sintió.-** Cerré mis ojos hace mucho tiempo. Mis únicos objetivos existen solo en la oscuridad. No abriré mis ojos de nuevo hasta alcanzar mi objetivo.-**

**-Deja tus sentimientos personales fuera de esto.-** reprendió Kankuro.- **Eres el Kazekage.-**

_**-"Gaara..."-**_ se preocupó Temari.

**-Lo sé.-** dijo a la vez que la arena salía de su calabaza y una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.**- Lo entiendo.-** una explosión de arena salió de la calabaza mientras Temari abría su gran abanico y Kankuro se preparaba con sus marionetas.

Sakura se separó un poco de Sasuke haciendo que la envoltura de Susano los rodeara.

* * *

**-¿Crees que puedes cambiar el corazón de Sakura?-** preguntó Madara.-** Sasuke, Sakura, se quedaron solos por Konoha. Nayumi murió por Konoha, Itachi tuvo una vida miserable por Konoha.-** Madara suspiró.-** Y a pesar de todo Sasuke y Sakura son diferentes. Sasuke ha ignorado la verdad durante todo este tiempo y cuando lo supo quiso venganza contra Konoha incluso contra Sakura.-** ellos se sorprendieron.-** Su odio era grande, sin embargo no se compara con el de Sakura. Ella empezó a odiar incluso antes de que la tragedia pasara.- **Madara miró a Kakashi.- **Se que pasó algo para que Sasuke dejara su odio por Konoha. Sakura pudo elegir otro camino, pero eligió la venganza. Por lo que le hizo a Nayumi, a Itachi, a Sasuke y a ella misma.-** miró a Naruto.- **El corazón de Sakura murió en el mismo día en que ella realizó la matanza de su propio clan.-**

Kakashi hizo una mueca que no se vio gracias a su mascara.-** _"Lo que está contando podría ser mentira. Pero... siento como si esto realmente hubiera pasado. Las personas que son fuertes de mayores tienden a tener un pasado doloroso. Y Sakura ya era fuerte cuando tenía doce años."-_**

**-¿Estás dudando, Kakashi?-** preguntó Madara burlonamente, Kakashi le miró ceñudo.-** Bueno, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes. Nos vemos.-** y desapareció con su jutsu espacio-tiempo.

**-Sempai...-** Yamato le llamó.-** ¿Cree que de verdad...?-** dudó en continuar.

Kakashi saltó quedando a la par de Yamato, suspiró.-** Me incomoda pensar que tal vez tenga razón.-** bajó la cabeza.-** Itachi pudo matarnos en varias ocasiones, nunca lo hizo. Y Sakura... eso explicaría el porque de sus ojos vacíos y el porque sabe tantas cosas.-**

**-Sasuke... Sakura-chan...-** murmuró Naruto dolido.

* * *

Sakura se levantó. La llamas negras atacaron a Gaara pero este se defendía con la arena.

**-Me impresiona que puedas defenderte de mi Elemento infierno con tanta eficiencia.-** comento Sakura con una mirada de odio y una sonrisa de maldad.-** Nunca conocí tu defensa absoluta pero supongo que está en buena forma.-**

_**-"¡Los encontré! ¡Encontré a Danzou!-**_pensó Karin abriendo los ojos.-** _Tengo que decírselo a Sakura._ _Pero... hay un poderoso chakra alrededor de ella_**_"- _

Darui hizo unos sellos posicionándose al lado de Kankuro.-** ¡Compañeros de la Arena Oculta! ¡Yo atacaré primero!- **aviso con las manos juntas apuntando a hacía Sasuke y Sakura.

**-¡Bien!-** asintió Kankuro.

**-¡Ranton: Laser Circus! [Elemento Tormenta: Láser Explosivo]- **chakra se formaba en sus manos.

**-¡Técnica secreta roja: Triangulo Mecánico!-** Kankuro con su marioneta Sasori.

**-¡Huracán Segador!-** Temari y su abanico.

**-¡Rendan Suna Shigure! [Llovizna de arena**]- y Gaara con su arena.

El láser de Darui, las armas de la marioneta Sasori, el viento de Temari y la lluvia de arena de Gaara fueron directos hacía ellos, los cuales no se movieron. El impacto creó una explosión.

_**-"Sasuke, Sakura"-** _Karin e Ino abrieron los ojos preocupadas.-_ **"¡¿Que es esto?"-**_ pensó luego Karin al sentir ese chakra.

**-Gaara... esto es incluso mejor que tu defensa absoluta.-** dijo Sakura que estaba rodeada de Susano algo más completo con Sasuke detrás de ella algos sorprendido, todos se sorprendieron.

**-¿Usó eso para protegerse de mis ataques?-** preguntó el Raikage mirando la pelea.

_**-"Este chakra... es el mismo que el del Genjutsu de antes."-**_ observó Shee.

**-Esto no se ve bien...-** se dijo por lo bajo Suigetsu.

_**-"¿Esto era lo que quería poner a prueba?"-** _pensó Juugo que parecía que despertaba ahora, él seguí pegado en la pared.

_**-"Este chakra... ya no es la vieja Sakura. Es demasiado fría."-** _pensaba Karin asustada.

**-¿El poder... de las tinieblas?-** se cuestionó Gaara.

**-Un poder que solo aquellos quienes hayan despertado el Mangekyo en sus dos ojos, pueden lograr.-** informó Sakura sonriendo con maldad.-** Un poder que me dejaron a mi. El Susano.-**

**-¿Susano?-** preguntó Gaara, levemente sorprendido.

**-Aunque, debo agregar que me es fácil liberarlo gracias al Fuumetsu Ryuugan.-** aclaró Sakura.

**-Esa Haruno... siempre tiene algo escondido debajo la manga.-** dijo Kankuro.

Gaara suspiró.-** Al verte con esos ojos, me hace pensar que lo que dijo Danzou es verdad.-**

Sakura se tensó.

**-¿Lo que dijo? Ese maldito... ¡¿Que fue lo que dijo esta vez?-** preguntó molesto Sasuke al notar a Sakura tensa.

**-¡Dijo que Haruno Sakura había ayudado en la matanza de los Uchiha! ¡Y que no se supo hasta hace poco!-** el Raikage fue quien respondió.

Los ojos de Sasuke y de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa, esa reacción dejó en claro a los demás que lo que había dicho Danzou era mentira. Segundos después al procesar la información Sakura bajó la cabeza, todos pudieron ver como sus hombros temblaban. Pero entonces pasó algo que los dejó completamente impresionados a todos. Sakura soltó una carcajada. Una carcajada de pura maldad. Se tapó los ojos con su brazo derecho sin dejar de reír.

Su equipo - más Sasuke - sabían que el estado mental de la pelirosa era muy delicado, aunque no lo parecía. Era evidente que estaba llegando al borde de la cordura, para llegar a la locura.

**-HAHAHAHAHA-** Sakura detuvo su carcajada sonriendo con maldad y unos ojos llenos de odio.-** Así que Danzou ahora me pone como una asesina, ¿eh?-** sus ojos destellaron.-** Sus mentiras y atrocidades solo hacen que lo odie aún más y quiera matarle lo antes posible.-** hizo una mueca de odio.-** ¡Devuélveme a Nayumi! ¡a Itachi! ¡mi padre y a mi madre! ¡Todas las personas que tuvimos que matar él y yo por sus estúpidas órdenes! ¡Aguanté sus órdenes de niña! ¡Sus desprecios hacía los Uchiha y los Haruno! ¡Abandoné la aldea por su culpa! ¡Me llama traidora cuando el único traidor que hay aquí es él! ¡Me acusa de un crimen que yo no cometí y que se cometió por su culpa!-** gritó Sakura estallando en cólera. Era la primera vez que gritaba en años. Sus ojos mostraban la completa locura.- **¡No más juegos para los Kage!-** y luego de eso lanzó su ataque en los pilares queriendo que el techo se derrumbara.

**-¡Darui, todos los de la Arena! ¡Por favor retrocedan!-** avisó Shee apresuradamente en cuanto sintió su cambio de chakra.

_**-"Su objetivo eran los pilares para que se derrumbara el techo."-**_ reflexionó Temari cubriéndose de la ráfaga de viento.

Lo último que vieron fueron los ojos llenos de odio, desesperación y locura de la pelirosa y los ojos preocupados de Sasuke.

El techo se derrumbo en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que algunos de los samurai quedaran aplastados por los escombros. Suigetsu pudo librarse de la espada gracias aquello y Juugo finalmente se despegó de la pared. El lugar donde se encontraban Ino y Karin también se derrumbó, Ino pudo saltar, pero Karin fue sujetada por una mano del Susano el cual la dejó no muy gentilmente en el suelo.

**-Sakura...- **murmuró Sasuke sorprendido aún de lo recién ocurrido.

**-¿Has logrado ubicar la posición de Danzou?-** le preguntó a Karin, volviendo a su voz completamente fría.

**-S-si-** contestó poniendo bien sus gafas.

Sakura se medió giró, su rostro ensombrecido daba miedo.-** Llévame.- **ordenó.

**-Yo me quedaré aquí para hacerte tiempo.-** avisó Sasuke con la cabeza algo agachada. Sakura empezó a caminar hacía Karin cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar.- **No olvides lo que prometiste.-** le recordó.

**-No lo olvido.-** respondió Sakura segundos después.

_**No moriré**_

El Raikage salió de los escombros con un golpe a la roca gracias a los rayos de su cuerpo.

**-Todos están bien.-** comentó Shee mirando hacía donde estaba Gaara que estaba protegido por su arena de un gran tramo del techo el cual hizo a un lado.

**-Parece ser que Sakura usó ese instante para escapar. Y Sasuke se quedó esta vez.-** comentó Kankuro.

**-Sasuke-kun.-** Ino llegó hasta él.

**-¿Q-que? ¿Ino?-** Temari estaba consternada. Gaara - que solo abrió los ojos un poco - y Kankuro también se sorprendieron de verla allí.

Al parecer por el derrumbe la capa que cubría su rostro se deslizó revelando su rostro.

**-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por que estás aquí con ellos?-** preguntó Temari.-** En la arena había el rumor de que habías desaparecido.-**

_**-"¿Esa chica es Yamanaka Ino? ¿La persona que había desaparecido?"-**_ pensó el Raikage al oír el nombre de la chica.

**-Quedate atrás, Ino.-** advirtió Sasuke y miró sus enemigos.-** Los rumores...-** empezó hablar.-** decían que había matado un escuadrón Anbu, ¿Tal vez?-** inquirió de forma burlona.

**-¿Los Anbus te atacaron? ¿Querían matarte?-** cuestionó Gaara.

**-Si,-** sonrió con sorna Sasuke.- **pero- **pero sorprendentemente fue interrumpido.

**-Ella es la chica que desapareció,-** dijo Shee.-** Danzou intentó matarte por algo.-**

**-¿Cambiaría algo que supierais que Danzou quiso matarla?-** inquirió Sasuke con molestia.-** Yo creo que no.-** escupió casi con odio. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió mostrando el Mangekyo Sharingan. Él había estado entrenando un poco para poder utilizarlo.-** Retrocede, Ino.-** ordenó poniéndose en posición de batalla.

**-¡Bien, mocoso!-** habló el Raikage y Sasuke frunció el ceño al ser llamado mocoso.

**-¡Un momento!-** detuvo Gaara mirando con seriedad a Sasuke.

**-¡¿Que pasa, ahora?-** preguntó con impaciencia el Raikage al ser detenido nuevamente.

**-Sasuke-** Sasuke lo miró. Gaara se acercó unos pasos.-** Explicame- **Sasuke frunció el ceño.-** ¿Por que? ¿Que hizo que Sakura odiara tanto? ¿Que le hicieron?-** Sasuke no respondió.-** ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tres años?- **Gaara suspiró.-** En el pasado tus ojos buscaban poder, tenías sed de venganza, ganas de matar aquel que te arrojó en el camino oscuro.-** todos lo escuchaban atentos.-** A Sakura por el contrario le dije que sus ojos escondían el odio y la sed de venganza que tenía. Era difícil saber que había en sus ojos.-** Gaara le miraba atento.-** Tu has cambiando, has encontrado la salida de la oscuridad. Sakura por el contrario se ha hundido aún más en ella.-** Sasuke le miraba con el ceño fruncido.-** Completaste tu venganza, ¿No es así? ¿Por que no regresaste a Konoha?-**

**-Konoha...-** susurró Sasuke siendo oído solo por Ino.-** Konoha...-** habló más alto siendo escuchado por todos.-** ¡Konoha!-** exclamó con furia.-** ¡Konoha ha sido la culpable de todas nuestras desgracias! ¡Ellos son felices a costa de la vida de Itachi y la de Sakura!-** gritó con odio.-** ¿Que quieres escuchar Gaara? ¿Que me equivoqué matando a mi hermano? ¿Que el odio que Sakura tiene ahora es causado por Danzou? ¡¿Que Sakura ha estado cargando con una carga en su espalda durante años?-** respiraba agitado. Realmente aquello lo había enfurecido.

-**¿Por que dices eso? ¿Que pasó después de que mataras a Itachi?- **cuestionó viendo como Sasuke intentaba serenarse.-** ¿Que fue lo que descubriste? Adelante Sasuke, explicame para que comprenda el porque de tanto odio.-** le alentó Gaara.

**-¿Acaso cambiaría algo saber la verdad?-** preguntó Sasuke con amargura.

**-No lo haría.-** contestó Gaara.-** Pero entenderé mejor todo esto cuando sepa la historia.-**

Sasuke se quedó callado. ¿Decirles o no decirles? No es como si quisiera que todos supieran de su vida o la de Sakura. Aunque decirles limpiaría el nombre de Itachi, que era algo que se había propuesto hacer. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos volviéndolos en el Sharingan normal.

**-Sasuke...-** susurró Ino con preocupación.

Entendía que contar aquello era revivir la historia una vez más, por lo tanto recordar el gran error que cometió al matar a Itachi. Y aun le dolía aquello.

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad.-** Fue una orden.-** dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor, pero a como se oyó no lo consiguió muy bien.

El Raikage recordó la carta que había leído antes de llegar allí y bufó.-** La matanza Uchiha y Haruno fue una misión que fue impuesta por Danzou y sus consejeros, ¿No es así?-** Ino y Sasuke le miraron con sorpresa.-** Entonces Uchiha Itachi es inocente. ¿Quien mató a los Haruno?-**

Ambos bajaron la cabeza.- **Fue** **Sakura.-** respiró Sasuke y todos allí, incluido el Raikage, y Gaara - que era el más frío de todos - abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la revelación.-** Esa misión la tenía que hacer Nayumi, su hermana, pero ella se negó por que sabía que no podía matar a Sakura. Sakura sabía que clase de persona eran los consejeros y por eso estos decidieron que sería ella la que llevara la misión a cabo, porque ella era un prodigio.-** sonrió amargamente.- **La noche en que los Uchiha cayeron también cayó Nayumi a las manos de la misma persona y delante los ojos de Sakura. Itachi amaba a Nayumi y Sakura lo sabía. Itachi abandonó la aldea y entró en Akatsuki para proteger la aldea desde fuera. Y un año más tarde...-** Sasuke bajó la cabeza.-** él regresó para ayudar a Sakura con la misión.-** apretó los puños con fuerza.-** Uchiha y Haruno querían hacer un golpe de estado eso era lo que decían esos malditos, pero Itachi descubrió después que mi padre y el padre de Sakura estaban siendo controlados por nada más que Madara.-** alzó la cabeza apretando los dientes con fuerza y ellos vieron como sus ojos había furia y remordimiento.-** Maté a Itachi desconociendo la verdad, creí odiar a Sakura por ocultarme la verdad. ¿Tienes una idea del peso que ha estado cargando Sakura todos estos años?-** preguntó con furia pero con los ojos llenos de dolor.- **¿Como podría vivir tranquila después de lo que ha tenido que soportar?-**

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos tortuosos, todos procesando la historia que el Uchiha acababa de contarles.

**-¿Como supiste eso? Madara debió contarte lo de los Uchiha pero obviando algunas cosas que le afectaran a él, pero como sabes lo de Sakura. Si ella te lo ocultó...-** le preguntó Gaara suavemente.

**-Y quería que siguiera así. Vi todo lo que ella vivió por un leve ataque de ira que tuvo conmigo al mencionarle que podía ser feliz.-** respondió Sasuke señalando sus ojos dando a entender que se lo había enseñado todo.-** El último comentario que hicieron... sobre que ella había ayudado en la matanza Uchiha la trastornó. Hizo que su odio se intensificara.-** Sasuke suspiró y los miró.-** ¿A cambiado alguna cosa ahora que sabéis esto? ¿Impediréis que ella consiga su venganza? Si es así...- **se posicionó en forma de lucha.

**-No.-** respondió Gaara sorprendiéndoles un poco.- **Por lo que has contado... no debe ser fácil para ella... no podrá salir de ese camino hasta que ha cumplido.- **reconoció Gaara que se acercó un poco más y alzó la mano como si quisiera que fueran con él.-** Lo entiendo. Vamos con ella.-** aventuró.

**-Raikage-sama...-** murmuró Shee sorprendido cuando vio a su Raikage dar la vuelta.

-**¡Será mejor que te des prisa si quieres ayudarla!-** le advirtió dándoles la espalda.

Él podía ser rudo y en la mayoría de los casos - por no decir siempre - acelerado, como había sido aquel caso. Si, había sido él que había atacado sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, sin que ellos hicieran nada. Pero después de oír la historia - y a pesar de que era Kage y no debería estar permitido - quería ver muerto a Danzou. Comprendió que esos dos chicos habían sido dos víctimas más de Uchiha Madara. Un plan macabro para que ellos fueran en contra del mundo shinobi. Una pequeñísima parte de él había encontrado admirable lo que había hecho Sakura.

_**-"Que Raikage-sama no se haya quejado significa que Sakura no se merece lo que le ha sucedido. Que la encuentra honorable."**_**-** pensó Darui con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke miró a Gaara que aún le tendía la mano y luego volvió a pensar en las palabras del Raikage. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Estaban diciéndole que le ayudarían? ¿No más ataques? Miró a Ino que estaba tan incrédula como él y ella asintió levemente.

Sasuke suspiró y dio unos pasos pero se detuvo cuando recordó cierto detalle.-** ¡Juugo, Suigetsu!-** alzó la voz esperando que le oyeran.

**-¡Adelante amigo!** **¡Nos encontraremos allí!-** se oyó la voz de Suigetsu que había escuchado todo y ahora se encontraba a quien sabe donde hecho agua.

**-No se tarden.-** dijo Sasuke saltando las rocas hasta quedar a la par del Kazekage.

* * *

En cuanto Sakura terminó de decir aquellas palabras empezó a correr con velocidad. Estaba tan cerca... tan cerca de lograrlo. Gracias a las instrucciones de Karin llegó a la sala en pocos minutos.

**-¡Aquí viene!-** advirtió Ao, el ninja de la niebla que estaba en cargado de vigilar que Danzou no hiciera nada sospechoso. Él tenía su ojo Byakugan activado.

Las banderas que habían colgadas fueron cortadas de la nada.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Danzou Fu del clan Yamanaka miró a sus lado hasta alzar la cabeza.-** ¡Arriba!-**

Y así era. Todos los presentes miraban a la pelirosa la cual estaba parada en el techo con su katana en la mano izquierda y con la mirada - de odio - fija en Danzou, el cual le devolvió la mirada segundos después. La sangre que tenía en el ojo derecho parecía que la había quitado y ahora solo se veía que tenía algunos rasguños.

Mifune saltó y con su espada atacó a Sakura la cual paró con su espada envuelta en rayos. Las chispas saltaron, pero Sakura no cambió su expresión imperturbable.

**-Nada mal.-** mencionó Mifune.

**-¡Sakura, Danzou se escapa!-** advirtió Karin - que estaba escondida - cuando vio al unos de los guardaespaldas de Danzou salir por el agujero que había echo Raikage para salir.

La presión de ambas espadas hizo que Sakura retrocediera al igual que Mifune. Ao, pasó por encima de la mesa dirigiéndose en el agujero que había hecho el Raikage para salir y que posteriormente Danzou había usado para salir.

**-¡Mizukage-sama, Choujuro, permanezcan aquí!-** pidió Ao.-** ¡Yo iré tras Danzou! Esta reunió aún no a terminado.-**

**-Está bien, pero no vayas tan lejos.-** accedió la Mizukage.

**-¡Si, usted encargase de Akatsuki**!- asintió Ao para luego salir corriendo de allí.

**-No se preocupen por mi espalda, pueden pelear como lo deseen.-** habló el Tsuchikage.

**-Me agrada escuchar esto.- **dijo con tranquilidad Akatsuchi.

Sakura saltó hasta donde estaba el agujero.-** ¡Karin, ven conmigo!-** ordenó haciendo un ademán para correr pero se apartó de golpe cuando sintió algo.

La pared fue tapada por lava.

_**-"Ahí está,-** _pensaba Choujuro colocando bien sus gafas.-** _el Kekkai Genkai de Mizukage-sama, Youton no jutsu. [Elemento lava]"- _**Sakura miró la Mizukage que se quitaba los restos de lava de su boca.

**-Fue Akatsuki quien manipuló al cuarto Mizukage y acabaron con Kirigakure.-** Mizukage la miró.-** Ahora que te veo de cerca, eres una chica muy linda, niña Haruno.-**

Sakura cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos con el Fuumetsu Ryuugan y las tres comillas en ellos, haciendo una mueca de enojo.-** ¡No interfieras!-** espetó molesta.

Mizukage suspiró y se levantó con lentitud de su asiento.-** Que desperdicio de mujer. Te daré un beso que te derretirá.-** terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-¡¿Beso?-** se exaltó Karin con los ojos en blanco.- **¡Hey, hey! ¡Espera, espera! ¡Sakura tira para el otro bando! ¡Le gustan los hombres! ¡Hombres! ¡En especial uno bien apuesto! ¡Vieja pervertida!-**

_**-"Mizukage-sama piensa pelear en serio**-_ pensó Choujuro mirando a la Mizukage la cual sonreía de manera nerviosa ser llamada vieja._-** Debo protegerla, pero...-** _miró a la pelirosa.- _**esa chica fue una de los que mató a Zabuza-san. ¿De verdad podré hacerlo...?- **_agarró con fuerza su espada.- **_¡Si, claro que puedo! ¡Debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo! Debo confiar en mi."- _**pensó lo último con algo de resignación.

**-Tsuchikage-sama,-** llamó mientras hacía unos sellos.-** si no piensa pelear, mejor lárguese de aquí.-** en cuanto terminó de hablar de su boca soltó una gran cantidad de lava.

_**-"De nuevo?"-**_ Karin pensó antes de apartarse con bastante brusquedad del lugar mientras Sakura se protegía con la envoltura de Susano.

**-Que insolente es esa mujer.-** se quejó el Tsuchikage al lado de Akatsuchi parados en la pared.

**-¡Choujuro!-** le llamó Mizukage mientras corría.

**-¡Si!-** saltó el muchacho.-** ¡Hiramekarei Kaihou!- **las vendas que envolvían la espada desaparecieron y con el chakra formado alrededor de la espada formó un martillo gigante que impactó contra los hueso de Susano haciendo que Sakura traspasara la pared de lava y chocara en la otra.

_**-"El dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo!-**_ pensaba Sakura que respiraba agitadamente mientras con esfuerzo se ponía de rodillas.-** ¿**_**Estos son los riesgos de usar a Susano... por mucho tiempo?-**_ se preguntó._-__** Se parece a cuando usaba las manos de chakra. Sin embargo aun no logro su forma completa y ya me causa mucha dolor. ¿Como resististe a esto, Itachi?"- **_miró al frente donde estaba la Mizukage que había sellado cualquier salida.

**-Ahora estamos solas.-** mencionó la Mizukage.- **Ese muro... fue sellado por mi primer ataque. Ahora estamos en una habitación sellada. No hay donde escapar.- **creó un sello.**- Yo uso los elementos Fuego, Agua y Tierra. Es por eso que poseo dos Kekkai Genkai. Futton: Koumu no jutsu [Estilo Vapor: Jutsu de niebla]-** y de su boca empezó a salir neblina.

**-Se derrite.-** murmuró por lo bajo cuando vio que los huesos de Susano se derretía.- **¡Aah!-** intentó intensificar el Susano pero el dolor de sus ojos y en su pecho le hicieron escupir sangre. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su ojo derecho mientras su mano izquierda se agarraba el pecho.-_**"No es posible que me ataque ahora. Después de todo la medicina no funciona con solo una semana de empezarla."-**_

_**-"¡Maldición, el chakra de Sakura se está debilitando!"-**_ pensó Karin preocupada desde el otro lado de la pared.

**-Parece que Raikage-dono te dejó en muy mal estado.-** comentó Mizukage, Sakura alzó la cabeza para mirarla, la sangre escurría de su boca.-** Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de salvarte.-**

_**-"¿Niebla de ácido**__?- _pensó Sakura cuando vio que las mangas de su ropa empezaba a quemarse.

Pero algo pasó, la Mizukage empezó a rodearla algo blanco, Sakura reconoció que era el chakra de Zetsu. Pero no era la única, el Tsuchikage y Akatsuchi y Choujuro estaban en las mismas condiciones que la Mizukage.

_**-"Así que Madara está dispuesto a ayudarme, después de todo."-**_ pensó Sakura cuando vio que la cabeza de Zetsu blanco se estaba formando.

**-Maldito.-** expresó la Mizukage derritiendo a Zetsu, pero aquella cosa empezó a alargarse hasta recorrer el camino que le llevó hasta Sakura que también la rodeó.

**-Recuperé mi chakra.-** dijo para si misma mirando su mano.

**-¡Tu!-** se quejaba Choujuro tratando inútilmente de quitarse aquello cuando de repente la pared que se había sellado se derrumbo de golpe.

Entre el derrumbe apareció Sakura que caminaba con lentitud, cansada.

**-¡Sakura, ¿Estás bien?-** exclamó Karin preocupada.

_**-"La niebla llegará hasta los demás. Debo reducir el nivel de acidez."**_ pensó la Mizukage.

**-Parece que tienen problemas.-** comentó Tsuchikage con tranquilidad, aun estaba en el techo.- **Akatsuchi, ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarles?-** pregunto.

**-Me parece bien.-** acepto antes de abrir su boca. De esta salió una estatua que se movía y que se empezó a comer el Zetsu blanco.

**-_¡Doton: Kajuugan no jutsu! [Estilo tierra: Jutsu de petrificación]-_** el Zetsu que rodeaba el Tsuchikage se volvió de piedra, se resquebrajó, se rompió y se cayó.

**-¡Aaah!-** Karin rodó de la mesa hasta caer al otro lado.

**-¡Así que tu eres la famosa Haruno Sakura**!- dijo el Tsuchikage el cual floraba delante de Sakura.-** Tengo entendido que tu compañero mató a Deidara. Bueno no te guardo rencor,-** hizo unos sellos.-** lamentablemente muchos shinobis desean tu muerte.- **abrió sus manos, estas mostraban un cubo, su objetivo Sakura la cual quedó atrapada en dicho cubo al ser ahora más grande.-** Hasta nunca. ¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu! [Estilo partículas de polvo: Jutsu de destrucción atómica]- ** dentro del cubo hubo una explosión y cuando el polvo redujo dentro del cubo no había nada.

**-¡Sakura!-** grito Karin.-** El chakra de Sakura ha... desaparecido.-** dijo sin creerlo.-** ¡Imposible...! ¡Entonces ella...!-** sus ojos se humedecieron.

**-Así es.-** confirmó el Tsuchikage.-** ¡Destruí su cuerpo al nivel molecular!-** explicó.- **¡Y tu eres la siguiente!- **la miró.

Unos pasos se escucharon, ellos supusieron que eran el Raikage y el Kazekage.

**-¡Maldito...!-** seguía quejándose Choujuro.

Y efectivamente por el agujero entraron, los hermanos Sabaku no, Shee y Darui y Sasuke, el cual miró la habitación.

**-¿Donde esta Sakura?-** preguntó Sasuke.

**-Kankuro.-** llamó para que les trajera de encima los Zetsu. La Mizukage entró por el agujero.

**-¡Si!-** y con sus hilos de chakra se los sacó.

**-¡Muchas gracias!-** agradeció Choujuro.

**-¡Karin!-** Sasuke la llamó, el notó sus ojos brillantes. Temió lo peor.

**-¿Por que está él aquí?-** preguntó la Mizukage confundida cuando volvió del pasillo.

**-¡Tsuchikage, ¿Donde está Sakura?-** preguntó esta vez el Raikage.

**-La hice polvo.-** declaró el Tsuchikage.

**-N-no logro sentir su chakra.-** dijo Karin con voz quebrada.

Sasuke respiró y se enderezó y miró la habitación.-** ¡Madara! ¡Se que me estás oyendo! ¡Aparece aquí y traeme de vuelta a Sakura!-** expresó con fuerza. Todos allí se quedaron confusos pero luego se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz diferente que le contestaba.

**-Sabía que terminarías traicionándome, Sasuke.-** una voz gruesa y varonil y después una distorsión en el aire y Madara apareció parándose sobre algo alto con Sakura en su hombro inconsciente.

**-¡Sakura!-** exclamó aliviada Karin, mientras Sasuke suspiraba con alivio.

**-¡Alejate de ella, Madara!-** advirtió Sasuke furioso.

**-Así que lo sabes todo, ¿eh?-** mencionó Madara sin alterarse.

Sasuke sonrió con cinismo.-** ¿Acaso realmente esperabas que no lo supiera? Tú historia tenía varios fallos.-** apretó los puños con fuerza.-** Te lo repetiré de nuevo. ¡Alejate de ella!-**

Pero Madara le ignoró y Sakura fue absorbida.-** No, todos me van escuchar.- **Madara saltó y quedó detrás de Karin.- **Revive a Sakura.-** ordenó y Karin fue absorbida mientras soltaba un grito.

**-¡Karin!-** Sasuke miró a Madara con odio el cual no se inmutó y volvió a posicionarse en el lugar anterior.

**-Bien, Sasuke...-** miró al pelinegro.-** Si sabes la verdad entonces sabrás que lo que te dije aquella vez que Sakura sabía todo solo era un plan de ella, ¿Verdad? Y que se suponía que no sabía nada.-**

**-No hace falta que digas nada.-** replicó con los dientes apretados.-** Sé que Sakura lo sabía todo, el porque me mintió, el porque de todo. Tu...-** el odio era palpable en su voz.

**-Entonces también te ha contado que ella asesinó a todos los del clan Haruno y que fue una orden de Danzou.-** siguió Madara observando sus reacciones.

**-Ya te he dicho que lo se todo.-** masculló con rabia.-** ¿Vas a negarlo, Madara? ¿Vas a negarme que tu no controlaste el Kyuubi y que te aliaste con Danzou para destruir a los Uchiha y a los Haruno? ¿Que controlaste a mi padre como al padre de Sakura? Todo lo que pasó fue por tu culpa.-** acusó apenas conteniendo la rabia.

**-No voy a negarlo.-** respondió con tranquilidad y con cinismo.-** Pero deberías saber que el plan inicial era otro.-** se sentó.-** Yo creía que Nayumi haría la misión, creía que Nayumi haría lo mismo que hizo Itachi por ti. Sakura la odiaría, la mataría y luego se enteraría de la verdad queriendo venganza contra todos.-** suspiró pesadamente.- **Sin embargo, no conté con que Nayumi se lo contara a Sakura. El amor que le tenía era demasiado grande que terminó por contarle todo.-** hizo una pausa.- **Pero como has podido comprobar, el odio de Sakura es mayor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que la persona que mató a Nayumi fuera el mismo Itachi. Tal vez fue un error mío.- **encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- **Puede que tu hayas salido del camino oscuro, pero Sakura una vez mate a Danzou no tendrá salvación.-**

**-¡Cállate!-** bramó furioso. ¡Era un...! Encima lo decía todo como si nada.

**-Al final, la persona que hizo más por los demás, caerá en el abismo donde le será imposible salir.-** comentó Madara con lentitud.

**-¡No hables de ella como si conocieras sus pensamientos o sentimientos!-** exclamó Sasuke furioso, dejando de lado su faceta de chico frío sin alteraciones.-** Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para salirse de allí. ¡No está sola!-**

Los Kages y demás personas que se habían mantenido callado - más Ino que se encontraba escondida fuera en el pasillo - Sasuke le había ordenado que no entrara por precaución - estaban atentos en aquel intercambio de palabras.

Tsuchikage y Mizukage por lo que habían oído y entendido, la chica Haruno había asesinado a su clan por órdenes. Pero que la culpa la tenían el sujeto delante suyo - Madara - y Danzou.

**-Aclarado este punto... ¿Ahora están listos para escuchar?-** preguntó Madara.

**-¿Por que estás tratando de ganar a costa de Sakura incluso de Sasuke?-** pregunto Gaara mirándolo con seriedad.

**-Un Sharingan capaz de despertar al Susano es raro. Pero es más extraño aún que un Ryuugan eterno se fusione con el Sharingan.-** comenzó a explicar Madara.- **Me gusta abastecerme de buenos ojos. Y claramente los de Sakura lo son. Al luchar contra los cinco Kages supongo que quería despertar dichos poderes. Entre Danzou y yo mismo enviamos a Sakura aquí. Tenía la intención de debilitar a los cinco Kages y tomarlos de rehenes.-** Sasuke apretó los puños furioso.- **Parece que eso no será posible.-** se lamentó sin lamentarlo realmente.

**-¿Tomarnos de rehenes? ¡¿Con que propósito?-** cuestionó la Mizukage.

**-Para poder implementar mi plan Tsuki no me [Ojo de la luna]-** prosiguió Madara.

**_-"¿Tsuki no me?"-_** se preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

**-Es un poco impresionante saber que Uchiha Madara aún sigue vivo, pero ¿Por qué un hombre con sus habilidades recurriría a tal redundante método?-** inquirió el Tsuchikage con seriedad.- **Seguramente, tienes la fuerza para completar cualquier cosa.-**

**-Las heridas que tuviste contra Shodai-Hokage fueron graves. Tan graves que aun no recuperas tu fuerza.-** sin embargo fue Sasuke el que dijo aquellas palabras.

**-Veo que Sakura te ha informado de esto.-** comentó con algo de gracia el Uchiha mayor.- **Pero si, podría decirse que ahora solo soy una sombra de lo que era antes.-**

**-¿Tu plan es restaurarte a ti mismo?-** preguntó entonces Shee.

Madara asintió levemente.-** Podría decirse que es eso. Pero no lo es del todo.**

**-¡¿Que estás tramando?-** cuestionó esta vez el general Mifune.-** ¡¿Que es tu proyecto Tsuki no me?-**

Madara recargó un codo en una pierna mientras que su mano estaba apoyada en si mentón.-**Hmp.-** hizo un sonido parecido a una burla y luego levantó un dedo.- **Todos serán uno conmigo, y el resultado será una completa forma de posesión que unirá todo.- **aquella revelación los dejó sorprendidos a todos.

**-¿Llegar a ser uno? ¿Unir a todos? ¿Que quieres decir?-** cuestionó el Tsuchikage para que Madara se explicara mejor.

El Sharingan de Madara le miró.- **Los Uchiha tienen una tabla de piedra ancestral que ha sido pasada de generación en generación. Aún existe debajo de Konoha.- **explicó y Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.- **En ella están escritos secretos, gravados por el Sabio de los Seis caminos. No se puede leer a menos que se tengan poderes oculares. Con el Sharingan, Ryuugan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Fuumetsu Ryuugan y Rinnegan, en ese orden, el contenido se irá siendo cada vez más visible.-**

**-Tu historia es poco creíble. El sabio de los Seis camino no...-** dijo el Tsuchikage.

**-¡Es cierto!-** respondió Madara con calma.- **Él existió. Y dejó esa tabla de piedra.-**

**-¡No cambies el tema!-** replicó el Raikage.- **¡¿Que tiene que ver tu plan con Rikudou-Sennin?-**

**-¿Saben por qué él llegó a convertirse en una figura legendaria y una figura divina que es reverenciado como un dios para los ninjas?-** preguntó Madara, nadie respondió.-** Allí está el vinculo entre mi plan y este hombre.-**

**-Uchiha Madara, tu posees el Mangekyo Sharingan y de entre todos los Akatsuki eres el único que posee el Rinnegan. Lo sabes todo ¿No es así?-** cuestionó la Mizukage.

Tsuchikage descendió hasta quedar sobre la mesa.-** Estamos escuchando.-**

**-Él salvó al mundo de cierto monstruo una vez.-**

**-¿Monstruo**?- inquirió Gaara.

**-Gaara, tu tenías una parte de ese monstruo sellada dentro de ti. Ese monstruo era la combinación de los bijuus en existencia. Algo que poseía el chakra más ****poderoso. ¡El Juubi! [Diez colas]-** explicó Madara ante su duda y dejándolo sorprendidos ante esa declaración.

**-¡¿No eran solo nueve colas?**- preguntó exaltada Temari.

**-¡Shukaku, el bijuu de Gaara, conocido como... Ichibi! ¡El gato Monstruo de Fuego de la Aldea oculta de la Nube, Yugito Ni'i... Nibi! ¡El ex-Mizukage Sanbi! ¡Roushi el del estilo lava... Yonbi! ¡Han de la Alada oculta de la Roca... Gobi! ¡El ninja Utakata... Rokubi! ¡Fuu de la Aldea oculta de las Cataratas...Nanabi! ¡El hermano menor del Raikage, Killer Bee... Hachibi! ¡ ¡Y el espíritu del zorro de Konoha... Kyuubi!-** los enumeró a todos ellos.- **El chakra del bijuu de diez colas fue simplemente repartido entre los otro nueve, por el sabio de los seis caminos.-**

**-No me gusta a donde se dirige esta historia-** dijo Kankuro.-** ¿Ese es el motivo por el cual Akatsuki está reuniendo todos los bijuu?-**

**-Rikudou-sennin desarrolló cierto Ninjutsu para proteger al mundo del Juubi.-** siguió Madara.-** Incluso hoy en día, ese Ninjutsu sigue transmitiéndose secretamente. El proceso de sellado para formar un Jinchuriki. Si, el Rikudou-sennin fue el Jinchuriki del Juubi. Con el fin de suprimirlo, el selló él Juubi dentro de su cuerpo. El sabio, quien salvó a un mundo aterrorizado por Juubi se convirtió en un salvador y ganó el paraíso como un Dios. Pero si el Sabio moría, el poderoso y demoníaco chakra de Juubi sería otra vez liberado. Temiendo por eso, en su lecho de muerte, Rikudou-sennin, invocó todo el poder del que disponía para dividir el chakra del Juubi en nueve partes y dispersarlo por todo el mundo, para después sellar el cuerpo del Juubi, ahora que carecía de chakra, lo arrojó hacía el cielo, Y se convirtió en la luna.- **

**-¡Vaya cuento de hadas! ¡Como si un humano pudiese hacer tal cosa!-** protestó Darui sin creerse la historia.

**-Cuando se convirtió en el Jinchuriki del Juubi, Rikudou-sennin llegó más allá del reinos de los humanos.-** prosiguió Madara.-

**-Ahora puedo entender que lo que buscas es ese poder inhumano,-** dijo Mifune.- **reuniendo el chakra de los nueve bijuu, de todos los bijuu. ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer con ese poder?-**

**-Revivir al Juubi.-** confesó Madara.- **Y así me convertiré en el Jinchuriki del Juubi. Y utilizaré ese poder para fortalecer mi poder ocular, y activar un jutsu determinado.-**

**-¡¿Un Jutsu determinado? ¿Cual es?-** preguntó el Tsuchikage interesado.-** ¿Que intentas hacer?-**

**-Un súper Genjutsu, en el cual proyecto mis ojos en la luna.-** respondió.- **Mugen Tsukuyomi [Tsukuyomi infinito] Voy a lanzar un Genjutsu a todo ser humano que camine sobre la tierra. Y en ese Genjutsu, controlaré a todos los humanos y unificaré el mundo.-** le explicó.-** Un mundo sin odio y sin guerras. Todos seremos uno, todo será unificado. Ese es mi proyecto Tsuki no Me.-**

**-¡Basta ya de bromas! ¡No te cederé este mundo!-** exclamó el Raikage molesto.

**-La paz que solo existirá como una ilusión es el engaño. La paz solo tiene sentido cuando es conseguida el mundo real.-** aportó Gaara.

**-¿Que es lo que existiría dentro de un mundo así?-** cuestionó la Mizukage con fuerza.- **¡No habría esperanza! ¡No habría sueños! ¡Sería solo una vía de escape.-**

**-¿Unificar el mundo, eh?-** reflexionó el Tsuchikage.- **Danzou mencionó algo similar. ¡Pero en vez de unificar el mundo, lo que parece es que quieras dominarlo!-**

**-¿Y eso es lo que quieres no, Madara? Quieres controlar el mundo.-** dijo Sasuke de manera irónica.-** Ese ha sido tu sueño, pensándolo bien. Solo lo has amplificado.-**

Madara soltó una risa.-** En toda esta conversación, ¿Que han conseguido ustedes los cinco Kages?-** les preguntó.- **Ustedes sobre todas las personas deberían saberlo ya... ¡La esperanza no existe! La esperanza es equivalente a rendirse, y es la decepción más grande de todas. Entréguenme al Hachibi y al Kyuubi, y cooperen con mi plan. O habrá una guerra.-**

**-¿Guerra, dices?-** cuestionó Gaara.

**-¿El Hachibi? ¿De que estás hablando? ¿No tienen a Bee?-** preguntó el Raikage confuso y luego empezó a sudar frío.

**-El intento de capturar al Hachibi falló y él escapó.-** mencionó Madara.-** El es un Jinchuriki perfecto. Solo tu hermano tiene esa habilidad.-**

**-¡¿Huh? o.o-** al Raikage se le pusieron los ojos blancos.

Darui suspiró.-** Si, en cierto modo tenía una extraña sensación sobre eso.-**

**-¡Ese idiota!-** saltó el Raikage aún con los ojos blancos.- **¡El usó esa oportunidad para escapar, y ahora está viviendo su vida! ¡Es imperdonable! ¡El recibirá la ira de mi garra de hierra!-** alzó su puño temblando de ira.

**-No vamos a entregarte a Uzumaki Naruto.-** declaró Gaara con firmeza. No estaba dispuesta a que mataran a su amigo.

**-¡Estoy e acuerdo con él!-** secundo Mizukage.

**-¿Que hay de ti, Raikage?-** le pregunto el Tsuchikage.

**-¡De ninguna manera le dejaré capturar a mi hermano menor!-** exclamó.

**-No tengo el poder para vencerlos, pero los bijuu que hemos reunido hasta ahora, si. No tienen ninguna oportunidad de ganar.-** le dijo con tranquilidad.

**-No hemos perdido la esperanza.-** aseguró Gaara con confianza.

**-Muy bien.-** aceptó Madara.- **Yo declaro el inicio de** **la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja.-**

**-¿La Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja?-** repitió el Tsuchikage.-** ¡¿Estás loco?-**

Madara quedó en silencio y su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke.-** Aún puedes retractarte Sasuke. Únete a mi y tal vez no tengas que morir.-**

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado.-** No mentía cuando te dije que lo que quería ver Itachi y lo que yo quería ver eran cosas diferentes. Pero no estoy dispuesto a ser manipulado de nuevo.-**

**-Hmm,-** se levantó del suelo.-** así que sigues empeñado en rescatar a Sakura. Pero no te será fácil, por no decir imposible. ¿Te contó ella que en algún momento de su vida odió a su padre?- **Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.-** Por lo que veo no. Odió a su padre por lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando supo que estaba siendo controlado después de haberlo matado... creo que ya puedes imaginarte como se sintió.- **Sasuke se tensó. Culpable. Claro que debía sentirse culpable.

**-¿Por que? De todas las personas que había, ¿Por que ella?-** cuestionó furioso.

**-Por que ella consiguió en pocos años lo que a mí me costó en años.-** declaró Madara.-** En fin, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla.- **y después de decir aquella palabras desapareció con su jutsu de espacio-tiempo.

Segundos después Ino, Suigetsu y Juugo ya recuperados y que había llegado minutos atrás entraron en la sala. Ino tenía la cabeza gacha, y los dos hombres estaban serios, cosa extraña en Suigetsu pero no en Juugo.

Cuando habían venido corriendo por el pasillo y vieron a la rubia pegada en la pared les pareció extraño. Entonces oyeron a Madara hablar y la declaración de la Guerra. También habían notado que ni el chakra de Sakura ni el de Karin estaban allí cosa que les extrañó.

**-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-** rompió el silencio el Tsuchikage.

**-Tenemos que formar una Fuerza Aliada Shinobi.-** declaró Gaara, todos le miraron.- **Es de la única forma que podemos combatir el poder de 7 bijuu.-**

**-Te oponías a esto, ¿no, Raikage-sama?-** inquirió Mizukage.

**-Parece que mi hermano menor está vivo. Ya no podemos permitirnos ser manipulados por Akatsuki.-** contestó el Raikage.-** ¡Formemos la Alianza y organicemos esto de una vez por todas!-**

**-¿Que hay de Konoha? El Hokage huyó.-** dijo el Tsuchikage.

**-Hay muchas sospechas acerca de Danzou.-** acusó el Raikage.

**-D-de todas formas Konoha ahora debe estar enterada de lo que hizo en el pasado.-** intervino la voz de Ino con nerviosismo.-** Además nunca fue de confianza.-**

**-¿Como van a saber lo que hizo?-** preguntó Sasuke volviendo a su frialdad.

Ino se tensó y sonrió nerviosa.-** Di-digamos que la carta que envié, había una parte donde daba a entender que lo que pasó con lo Uchiha los Haruno había sido una misión dada por Danzou.-**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.-** ¿Que hiciste que?-** preguntó lentamente.

**-Sasuke-** Gaara le miró y Sasuke le devolvía la mirada.-** ¿Que vas hacer ahora? Nos ha quedado claro que todo fue un plan de Danzou y que ahora estás en contra de Madara.-**

**-Nunca estuve de su parte.-** refutó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Suigetsu le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-** ¿A no? ¿Y donde quedaba aquello? ¿Como era?-** hizo una mueca pensativa-** ¡A si!-** su puño chocó con su mano como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.- "**Taka tiene un objetivo y es... destruir Konoha"-** dijo las mismas palabras que el dijo aquella vez y poniendo su misma voz pero que salió extraña.

El pie de Sasuke se dirigió en el trasero de su compañero haciendo que se cayera al suelo.- **Hmp. Eso fue el odio hablando. Y yo no hablo así.-** le miró con ojos asesinos con una vena marcada en la cien.

**-Auch.-** se quejó el espadachín.-** Ahora me doy cuenta de que los golpes de Karin son suaves comparados con los tuyos.-** se sobaba el trasero. Ino y Juugo tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras el Raikage tenía un tic en el ojo.

Sasuke gruñó y respiró para tranquilizarse.-** Lo que quise decir es que nunca estuve de su parte. Aún cuando me había contado la historia de su versión sabía que algo no estaba bien.-** suspiró y miró a otro lado.-** Si no hubiera sido por que Sakura había hecho un trato con él, la historia sería otra.-**

**-¿Que tipo de trato?-** pregunto Gaara interesado.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.-** Ella quería que la odiara a cambio de alejarme de las misiones que tenía.-**

Gaara asintió dándose cuenta de que aquel tema le incomodaba.-** Hablaré con alguien que confío en Konoha... sobre la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi.-**

**-¿Con quien?-** cuestionó el Raikage desconfiado.

**-Hatake Kakashi, el del Sharingan.-** respondió y Sasuke se tensó imperceptiblemente.

**-¿Quieres decir el hijo del Colmillo Blanco?-** preguntó el Tsuchikage.

**-Bien.-** aceptó el Raikage.- ** Él luce más confiable que Danzou.-**

**-Raikage-sama, tenemos que tomar medidas para encontrar a Killer Bee de inmediato.-** aventuró Shee.-** Si Akatsuki quiere al Hachibi y al Kyuubi... probablemente sigan buscando a Bee.**

El Raikage asintió estando de acuerdo.-** Si. Shee, envía un mensaje a la Aldea de que pongan... una unidad de rastreo para que empiecen a buscar a Bee.**

**-Debemos avisarle al equipo de Samui también.-** dijo Darui.-** Omoi y Karui han estado algo inquietos.-**

**-Si vamos a detener el proyecto de Madara Tsuki no Me... no podemos dejar que el Hachibi y al Kyuubi caigan en sus manos.-** intervino la Mizukage.-** Creo que los más importante es que nuestra alianza encuentre a esos dos primero... y los esconda en algún lugar.-**

**-¡Tiene razón!-** intervino Choujuro levantándose por fin del suelo. Suigetsu se sorprendió al ver que era uno de los espadachines de la niebla... al cual no había notado su presencia hasta ahora.- **Si algún día vienen con éste Juubi revivido...-**

**-De todas formas, no podemos ni imaginarnos el poder que Madara tiene... con las siete bestias que ya posee.-** habló Tsuchikage.-** Además, pueda que ya posea cierto jutsu o una carta bajo la manga... para usar las bestias.-**

**-De lo contrario, no se volvería tan fuerte.-** intervino Akatsuchi.

**-Tal vez sería conveniente que la Fuerza aliadas Shinobi planificaran... usar al Hachibi y al Kyuubi como armas militares, también.-** propuso el anciano Tsuchikage.

**-Eso no puede pasar.-** se negó Gaara.- **Esta también es una guerra para proteger a esos dos. Hay una razón por la cual Madara lleva a cabo esta guerra... con sólo las siete bestias que ha obtenido hasta ahora. Es muy difícil que para Madara en su estado de debilidad... y a los miembros de Akatsuki capturar al Kyuubi y al Hachibi. E incluso si tienen éxito, correrían un riesgo muy grande. Por eso es que tal vez estén esperando llevárselos durante la guerra.-** explicaba Gaara.- **De todas formas usarlos para la batalla... no es una buena estrategia.-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo.-** dijo la Mizukage mirando al Tsuchikage y Raikage.

**-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el Kazekage.-** estuvo de acuerdo el Raikage.-** Si consideramos el peor escenario... sería como servirles al Hachibi o al Kyuubi en bandeja de plata. Además,-** volteó su cabeza cerrando los ojos.-** el Hachibi es mi hermano menor y... "estrategia militar" es un concepto extraño para él.-** Darui y Shee sonrieron.-** No puedo predecir lo que haría.-** se imaginaba a su hermano diciendo "Yeah" con su tono de rap.- **¡El solo puede crear más caos en el campo de batalla!-**

Gaara, Ino y Sasuke se miraron y luego miraron al Raikage.

**-Naruto, el Kyuubi, haría lo mismo.-** respondió Gaara mientras se imaginaba - al igual que los otros dos - a Naruto haciendo el signo de "paz y amor"

Sasuke suspiró.-** Aunque si van a esconderlo será mejor que nadie le diga que está pasando.-** dijo con fastidio.-** Naruto tiene demasiado buen corazón que no permitiría que sus amigos peleen por él.-**

**-Eso es cierto.-** asintió Ino.

**-Entiendo. Bueno Tsuchikage-sama... nuestras armadas protegerán y confiarán al Hachibi y al Kyuubi.-** acotó Mizukage y Tsuchikage asintió.

**-Se les proporcionará información sobre Bee a aldeas de la Roca, Niebla, Arena y Hoja.-** informó el Raikage.-** ¡Formes unidades de rastreo y muévanse! Avísenos en el instante en el que encuentren al Hachibi. ¡Mi hermano menor sólo seguirá órdenes mías!-** declaró.-** Por cierto, Kazekage, dejaremos el asunto de Kakashi a ti.-**

**-Si.-** asintió Gaara.

**-En mi camino hacia aquí, conocí a Hatake Kakashi y al niño quien es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.-** explicó y Sasuke e Ino prestaron más atención.

**-Naruto...-** musitó Ino.

**-Puede que esta sea la Tierra de la Ironía. Deberías empezar a buscarlos por aquí.-** aconsejó el Raikage.

Sasuke se giró encaminándose hacia la salida. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con algo que sabría después. Debía encontrar a Sakura. Estaba preocupado por ella. Aun si estaba medicada dudaba que tuviera efecto si ella usaba el Susano y Amaterasu. Ella mejor que nadie sabía las consecuencias de usar dichos poderes.

**-No podemos perder más tiempo.-** dijo cortante sin detenerse.

**-Tenemos que ir por Karin y Sakura.-** dijo Juugo que había estado callado desde que había entrado.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró sobre sus hombros a Ino.-** Ino, tú irás con Gaara. Debes contarles lo que hicieron con Sakura, también con Itachi. Si se los dices tu y no otro, ellos lo creerán.-** ordenó con frialdad.

**-¡Pero...! ¡Sasuke, Sakura necesita un médico cerca!-** protesto la rubia.- **¡Solo hace una semana que empezó el tratamiento! ¡Usando eses poderes podrían dejarla en muy mal estado!-**

**-¿Tratamiento? ¿Ella esta enferma?-** preguntó la Mizukage, sorprendida como los demás, pero luego recordó cuando Sakura se había agarrado el pecho.-** Su corazón...-**

Sasuke giró bruscamente a ella.-** ¿Que?-**

**-Agarró su pecho y tosió sangre.-** aclaró la mujer.-** Creía que se trataba de los efectos de usar aquella técnica o de los estragos de la anterior lucha.-**

**-Sasuke, yo puedo decirle lo de que pasó con Sakura.-** dijo Gaara.-** Así Ino podrá ir.-**

**-No.-** se negó.-** No es lo mismo lo que sabes tu o lo que sabe Ino. Kakashi necesitará oír la historia completa. Las partes que precisamente tu no sabes.-** precisó el Uchiha y luego miró a Ino.-** ¿Pudiste sentir su odio?-**

Ino se mordió el labio.-** Si...-** susurró.

**-El odio que sintió cuando estuvo allí, no será nada comparado con el que se sentirá cuando esté delante de Danzou.-** dijo con la mirada fría.-** Ella no quiere que nadie esté cerca cuando esté luchando contra él.-**

**-¿Entonces por que te empeñas en ir con ella?-** preguntó Kankuro.

**-Porque debo evitar que comenta alguna locura.- **respondió cortante.-** Estoy seguro que Danzou provocará de alguna manera a Sakura, su estado mental está llegando a su fin.-** miró al suelo.-** Ahora no le importará atacar a cualquiera con tal de conseguir lo que por años a deseado.-**

**-Entiendo.-** asintió Gaara.-** Quería evitar dañar a alguien.-**

Ino bajó la cabeza. Lo cierto es que quería ir con ellos. Pero a pesar de que quería ir con Sakura, no quería ver en lo que se convertiría. Si el odio que había podido percibir en la lucha contra el Raikage no era tanto... lo que percibiría allí sería terrible.

**-Está bien.-** aceptó Ino y alzó la cabeza.-** Iré con ellos. Pero no esperes que Naruto y Kakashi-sensei se queden quietos. Ellos vendrán por ustedes y yo iré con ellos.-**

**-Hmp.-** sonrió arrogante.-** No esperaba que estuvieran quietos. Estamos hablando del dobe de Naruto, estar quieto no es su fuerte.- **

Ino se rió un poco.- **Es cierto.-** asintió sonriendo y al mismo tiempo se veía que estaba rebuscando algo entre sus ropas que no se veían por la capa.- **Toma.-** le entregó las pastillas al pelinegro.-** Salimos tan deprisa de la guarida que Sakura se olvidó de tomarlo.- **

Sasuke lo tomó.-** Hn. Vamos.-** se dirigió a sus compañeros.

**-Esperen.-** les detuvo Mizukage, los tres hombres la miraron.-** Uno de mis guardaespaldas fue tras Danzou, así que también voy en esa dirección.-** les avisó.

**-¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo...-** volvió a hablar Ino.-** Uno de los dos guardaespaldas de Danzou, creo que se llamaba Fû, es un Yamanaka. Tengo entendido que puede usar el traspaso de mentes sin estar precisamente delante del objetivo.-** explicó Ino con seriedad.

**-Fû, el que es tipo sensorial.-** dijo Mizukage pensativa.- **Entiendo.-**

Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Choujuro y la Mizukage abandonaron el lugar.

**-Por cierto, Sasuke...- **se oía hablar a Suigetsu fuera en el pasillo.-** acabo de acordarme de Karin, ¿Donde está?-** preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sasuke le miró de reojo y sonrió malvadamente en su interior.-** No es que te acabes de dar cuenta, pero si tanto deseabas saberlo haberlo dicho antes.- **Suigetsu se sonrojó y gruñó bajito.-_**"¡Toma esa!"-**_se dijo Sasuke.

**-Dejad eso.-** los reprendió Juugo con cara de paciencia.

Ambos le miraron.

**-Si mamá.-** respondió Suigetsu con una sonrisa inocente.

**-No me trates como si fuera un niño, Juugo.-** replicó Sasuke.

**-¿Mamá?-** repitió Juugo y Mizukage y Choujuro al igual que los que estaban escuchando en la habitación tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.-** Preferiría ser el padre.-** dijo en voz alta, provocando que más gotas de sudor aparecieran en su nuca y que a Sasuke le saliera una enorme gota de sudor al pensar en lo que había dicho.

**-Que equipo tan raro se ha conseguido Sasuke.-** comentó Kankuro con un pequeño tic en el ojo y todos los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo, menos Ino que ya estaba acostumbrada.

**-Aunque si lo veo bien, sus personalidades son las mismas que su antiguo equipo, más o menos.-** dijo Gaara y Temari y Kankuro asintieron.

**-Tenemos que darnos prisa.-** interrumpió Ino dándoles la espalda a todos.-** Como antes terminemos esto más deprisa estaré con Sakura.-**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sobre el tejado, sentado de forma de indio, meditando. Lo que le había contado Madara lo tenía perturbado. No sabía que creer realmente. Madara podría estar mintiendo, pero entonces, ¿Por que en las tantas veces que se encontraron con Itachi, este nunca los mataba? Además estaba el echo de que en la última misión de búsqueda que habían echo para encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura, cuando se lo había encontrado, él le había dado a entender que Sasuke podría atacar la aldea.

El tema de Sakura era diferente. Nunca en su tiempo de genins, ella se había abierto ante nadie, ella no lo permitía. Es más, recordaba que antes de irse, había vuelto cuando se alejaba de todos. Además... por muy tonto que lo creyeran, él se había dado cuenta de la especial atención que le daba a Sasuke. De hecho fue aquella atención que se había rendido con ella. Pero más allá de todo eso, ninguno de los integrantes del equipo siete sabía nada de su pasado. Ni siquiera Ino que había sido su amiga.

¿Que debería hacer ahora?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de alguien. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Kiba y Akamaru, Lee y Sai. Los dos primeros tenían expresión triste y el tercero, Naruto podía decir que nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Sai.

**-Finalmente los encontramos.-** dijo Kiba algo abatido.

**-Sai... Kiba y cejotas.-** se extrañó Naruto.

**-¿Por qué vinieron aquí?-** cuestionó Kakashi que estaba fuera al igual que Yamato arreglando el destrozo que habían hecho.

**-Naruto...-** fue Kiba el que habló.-** tenemos que decirte algo.-**

Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato saltaron del tejado y pisaron la nieve. Los tres con el leve presentimiento de que lo que iban a escuchar no les gustaría.

**-Sabía que algo estaba pasando ahora en la aldea.-** dijo Kakashi intranquilo.

**-Creo que será mejor que esto lo diga yo.-** dijo Sai mirando a Lee y Kiba los cuales asintieron.

**-¿Que está pasando?-** preguntó Naruto temiendo la respuesta.

**-Konoha se encargará de Sasuke y de Sakura. Sus ex-compañeros de clase se están preparando para actuar ahora mismo.-** empezó Sai. Y Naruto quedó sorprendido.

**-¡¿Que?-** se acercó a Sai tomándolo de los hombros.-** ¡¿Ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo?-**

**-Tanto Sasuke como Sakura están ayudando a este mundo a vivir en la oscuridad. Si dejamos que vivan como ahora, solo se le añadirá fuego a otra guerra con otros países. Ellos son criminales. Y luego que Konoha ha sido atacada por Akatsuki, nosotros los ninjas de Konoha no podemos aprobar que cooperen con ellos. -** declaró Sai sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

**-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad que estén con Akatsuki!-** protestó Naruto enfadado.- **Ademas...-** se tranquilizó.- **Entiendo el porque tanto Sasuke como Sakura-chan han querido tomar venganza tan violentamente. Lo entiendo aunque sea un poco.-** entrecerró los ojos.- **Ellos amaban a sus familias y a sus clanes... si cualquiera hiriese ese amor, no creo que pudiese perdonarlos.-**

**-Si ese es el caso, ¿Por que Sasuke después de derrotar a Itachi se unió a Akatsuki?-** preguntó Kiba empezándose a enfadarse.

**-No es como dices... el en verdad...-**

**-¡Naruto!-** advirtió Kakashi. Naruto calló. Habían decidido no contar nada hasta estar seguros de la verdad.

Y justo en aquel momento Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y finalmente Ino aparecieron ante ellos. Realmente habían ido rápido en encontrarle, pues las prisas de Ino eran grandes.

Los de Konoha abrieron los ojos al ver a Ino allí.

**-¡¿Ino?-** se sorprendieron todos.

**-Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, chicos...-** se extrañó ante la presencia de Kiba, Lee y Sai.

**-Hey chicos, hay algo que deben escuchar.-** habló Temari seria.- **Es acerca de lo que pasó en la reunión de los cinco Kages.- **

* * *

Danzou se encaminaba hacia Konoha. Ahora mismo se encontraba atravesando un puente cuando un Kunai con un papel explosivo se incrusto en el suelo justo delante de él. Fû y Torune, sus guardaespaldas se posaron enseguida delante de él para protegerlo pero el Kunai no explotó. Danzou se giró y sus guardaespaldas giraron de forma apresurada, pues Torune no lo había sentido llegar. Danzou en cambio lo hizo de forma lenta.

**-A pasado un tiempo Danzou... desde la masacre de los Uchiha, ¿eh?-** comentó Madara que estaba subido en uno de los pilares que aguantaba el puente.-** No puedo decir que es un gusto volver a verte. ¿Sabes? He descubierto algo interesante...-** Danzou le miraba con su único ojo.-** Como por ejemplo, la traición del maldito viejo que no me dijo que Haruno Sakura sabía toda la verdad.-** le dijo con sarcasmo, y justo después el kunai explotó.

**-Oh... Así que ya lo sabes, ¿eh?-** dijo con tranquilidad ignorando la explosión.-** Pero tú y yo sabemos que tú estorbas en mis planes y que yo estorbo en los tuyos. Por eso estás aquí.- **Danzou dejó caer el bastón con el que se sujetaba, Fû y Torune se giraron sorprendidos.

**-Fû, Torune, distraerlo.- **Danzou se quitaba el brazo oculto el cual estaba sella por unos brazaletes.-** Romperé el sello de mi brazo derecho. Mantenganlo ocupado.-** ordenó.

**-¿Así que vas con todo, Danzou?-** dijo Madara.

**-Madara... sus habilidades son ilimitadas.-** avisó Danzou.-** Sean cuidadosos.-**

**-Si, señor.-** asintieron ambos.-

* * *

**-Ya veo...-** Yamato fue el primero en hablar. Gaara les acababa de contar lo que había pasado en la reunión.-** ¿Quien hubiera pensado que la reunión sería tan intensa? Como pensaba Danzou...-**

**-Y Sakura... Qué ella atacara la cumbre...-** comentó Kakashi algo abatido.

**-Sobre eso...-** habló Gaara y miró de reojo a Ino que había estado inquieta desde hacía rato.

**-Ino...-** Kakashi la llamó, ya había notado su inquietud.- **¿Que fue lo que pasó cuando te fuiste de misión? ¿Como terminaste estando con Sasuke y Sakura?-** cuestionó.

**-¡¿Que? ¿Has estado con ellos todo el tiempo?-** preguntó Kiba enfadado.

**-Ino-** volvió a llamarla Kakashi y ella lo miró.-** Tu lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo que ocurrió con Sakura. Su pasado.-** aclaró.

Ino asintió y entrecerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor.- **Si...-** contestó con un hilo de voz.

**-Madara estuvo aquí y nos lo contó.-** habló Yamato.

**-¿Madara estuvo aquí?- **Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida.- **¡¿Que os ha contado?-**

**-Itachi no mató a su clan por poder, lo hizo por una misión de Danzou. Los Uchiha y los Haruno planeaban un golpe de estado por eso los eliminaron y quienes hicieron esa misión fueron Itachi y Sakura-chan.-** respondió Naruto con expresión de dolor.-** ¿Es cierto?-**

Kiba, Lee y Sai - aunque el último no lo demostró demasiado -abrieron los ojos incrédulos.

**-Si...-** respondió Ino después de unos segundos.- **Pero no fue así. Hay una historia antes de la masacre.-**

**-¿Como llegaron a esto?-** pregunto Yamato.

**-Esto comenzó cuando Madara controló el Kyuubi-** empezó Ino y Naruto se tocó el estómago donde tenía el sello.-** Danzou y los demás consejeros acusaron de que había sido un Uchiha o un Haruno - a pesar de que sabían que había sido Madara el que lo había hecho, todo estaba planeado - La acusación provocó que ambos clanes se aislaran alrededor de la aldea, para tenerlos controlados.-** suspiró hondo.-** Unos años más tarde, Madara volvió aparecer y controló a ambos líderes de ambos clanes.-**

**-Fugaku y Keizo.-** dijo Kakashi atento a la historia.- **Fue un control lento, pues nadie se dio cuenta, ¿verdad?-**

**-Si.-** asintió Ino.-** Cundo Itachi y Nayumi entraron en Anbu, los dos clanes ya preparaban el golpe de estado. Y como ambos eran pacifistas y no querían iniciar una guerra aceptaron aquella misión.-**

**-¿Por que? ¿Por que traicionaron a sus clanes?-** pregunto Kiba algo indignado.

**-Tal vez vosotros no lo entendáis porque no habéis visto el horror de una guerra-** respondió Kakashi empezando a comprender.-** Ellos no debían pasar de los cuatro años cuando vivieron la tercera guerra.-**

**-Itachi cumplió su cometido a excepción de Sasuke.-** prosiguió Ino bajando la cabeza.-** Pero Nayumi rechazó la misión en cuanto supo que Sakura también debía morir.- **Ino suspiró hondo y los volvió a mirar.-** A diferencia de Sasuke que no tenía nada que ver con los Uchiha, Sakura ya formaba parte de los Haruno, por lo tanto sabía que clase de personas eran ellos.-**

**-Madara explicó que su plan inicial era hacer que Sakura la odiara para luego matarla y finalmente enterarse de la verdad haciendo que odiara Konoha.-** explicó Gaara con seriedad.

**-Como lo hizo Itachi.-** completó Kakashi en un susurro que oyeron Naruto y Yamato.

**-Aquella noche en la que Itachi mató a los Uchiha... instantes atrás asesinó a Nayumi delante de los ojos de Sakura, los consejeros y del tercer Hokage-sama, el cual no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello.-** continuó Ino sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

**-¿La mato delante de Sakura? ¿A caso no tuvo compasión?-** reclamó Kiba furioso.

**-¡Eso no es así!-** exclamó Ino mirando molesta a Kiba el cual calló ante su brusca reacción.-** Itachi amaba a Nayumi y Sakura lo sabía. Y si estuvo delante fue por que los consejeros la obligaron a estar allí.-**

**-Esto es trágico...-** dijo Yamato mirando a Kakashi y a Naruto que a cada palabra que oían se hundían más.

**-La misión pasó directamente a Sakura-** todos - menos los hermanos Sabaku no - abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-** y ella no pudo negarse. Se decidió - pues hubiera parecido sospechoso que dos de los grandes clanes hubieran sido asesinados en una misma noche - que dicha misión se cumpliría un año después.- **Ino tragó saliva.-** Sakura intentó que su padre dejara la idea del golpe de estado, pero falló.-** las lágrimas que contenía salieron de sus ojos azules.-** Itachi que le había prometido a Nayumi que cuidaría de Sakura, regresó a la aldea para hacer una parte de la misión.-** sollozó.-** Y así lo hizo. Los mató. Sakura mató cada pizca de sentimientos hacía sus padres y clan, por el bien de Konoha.-** dijo con voz ahogada.- **Después de eso, con el consejo decidió que ella debía irse de la aldea de la misma forma en que lo hizo Itachi. Pero el tercer Hokage-sama decidió que Sakura se marcharía cuando él muriera.-** volvió a suspirar.- **Fue una promesa.- **

**-Una promesa que ella cumplió.-** dijo Kakashi con su único ojo lleno de tristeza.

**-Itachi amenazó a Danzou para que nunca se acercara a Sasuke o a Sakura, si lo hacía él desvelaría lo que ocurrió aquella noche.-** continuó Ino.- **Cuando Sakura estuvo en el hospital, cuando iba a visitarla pero no podía verla... era porque se había llevado a cabo la operación de sus ojos.-**

**-¿Como?-** preguntó Yamato al ver que tanto Kakashi y Naruto que estaban en trance y Kiba, Lee incluso Sai se habían quedado en shock.

**-El Fuumetsu Ryuugan se despierta matando a una persona del clan.-** respondió Ino.-** y los ojos de Nayumi fueron su nueva luz.-** apretó los puños con fuerza.-** Ella hubiera quedado ciega para los catorce años.-** apretó los labios con fuerza.-** Y allí en la cama del hospital, quitando las vendas de sus ojos, con Itachi a su lado, declaró que los mataría por todo lo que hicieron.- **volvió a mirarlos y vio los ojos de tristeza de Kakashi, los ojos de dolor de Naruto el cual estaban inundados de lágrimas y los ojos de los demás que mostraban culpa.- **A partir de allí Itachi y Sakura lo planearon todo. Madara contándole su versión a Sasuke, Sasuke odiando a Sakura por saber la verdad y él dándose cuenta que la historia de Madara tenía varios fallos.-**

**-Sasuke... ¿La odia? ¿Sasuke la odia por mentirle?-** preguntó Yamato inquieto.

**-No.-** negó Ino.-** Cuando él supo la verdad, la verdadera, él comprendió.-**

**-¿Como... como lo supo Sasuke? Supongo que Sakura no quería que nadie supiera de esto.-** fue capaz de volver hablar Kakashi.

**-El día en que Sakura quería culminar con su venganza Sasuke reparó en el echo de que la versión de Madara no concordaban con lo que sabía. Él fue a buscarla, impedirle que se fuera, y en un arrebato de ira de Sakura, le mostró todo.-** respondió volviendo a Ino tragar duro.-** Y todo esto lo sé porque fue el mismo Sasuke quien me lo contó. Fue su equipo quien me encontró cuando los Anbu me atacaban y fueron ellos quien me dejaron quedar.- **Ino volvió a suspirar y los miró a todos con expresión seria.-** Yo no intenté detener a Sakura, no solo porque sé que no lo hubiera logrado, si no también por el hecho de que ha estado llevando una carga durante mucho años. La muerte de los Uchiha a manos de Itachi que era inocente, la matanza de los Haruno en sus propias manos, saber que clase de personas son los consejeros y no poder decir nada, saber la verdad y no poder contarle nada a Sasuke, es un peso en su hombros que a cargado por años.- **

Terminado el relato, todo se quedó en silencio. Todos de alguna manera u otra sentían una punzada en el corazón.- A pesar de que los hermanos Sabaku no sabían algo, no todo no pensaron que la historia fuera tan trágica. Nunca lo pensaron. Al igual que Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Yamato y Sai. Lee y Naruto lloraban, aunque Naruto lloraba con más dolor, pensando en todo el sufrimiento que pasaron sus amigos, ahora podía entender muchas cosas.

Kakashi estaba igual. Se sentía triste, nunca pensó que la fémina del equipo siete tuviera un pasado como aquel.

Kakashi sonrió con tristeza.-** Las personas que son fuertes de mayores no suelen tener un pasado agradable, ¿eh?-**

**-¿Donde están ahora?-** preguntó Naruto secándose las lágrimas.

**-Sasuke siguió a Sakura para ver su lucha contra Danzou.-** fue Gaara quien respondió.-** No se interpondrá. Solo estará allí para controlar que no pierda su cordura.-**

**-Realmente ella está llegando a su límite de cordura.-** habló Kankuro por primera vez.

Gaara asintió.-** Cierto. Aún cuando no estaba cerca de él su odio era muy grande. Si ella estaba así cuando aparecimos nosotros... cuando esté cerca de Danzou será aún peor.-** confirmó con seriedad.

**-Y... ¿Que pasará con ellos?-** pregunto Naruto aturdido con tanta revelación.

**-Naruto...-** Gaara se acercó un poco.-** Los demás Kages y yo estuvimos de acuerdo que esta seria una excepción.-** Kakashi y Naruto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-** Ellos saben un poco la historia y pueden entender lo que Sakura siente. Sakura no busca venganza.-** sonrió Gaara.-** Solo justicia.-**

**-Naruto, Kakashi-sensei-** llamó Ino, ellos la miraron y se sorprendieron de que ella sonriera.-** ¡Vamos, Sasuke nos está esperando!-** y Kakashi sonrió levemente tras su mascara y Naruto sonrió alegremente como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

* * *

Karin y Sakura se encontraban encerradas en una dimensión. Madara aún no las había sacado. Sakura estaba acostada seguía inconsciente pero se la veía en muy buen estado pues toda la sangre y raspones que antes tenía ya no estaban.

Karin no era una médico completa pero se las apañaba bien. Y de hecho era eso lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Un chakra ver estaba iluminando sus manos que estaba puestas en el pecho de Sakura.

**-Aquí estoy, sola con Sakura inconsciente en este oscuro lugar, que aún no se que es.-** se quejaba Karin.- **Cuidándola mientras me resisto a toda urgencia de mi cuerpo.-** se quitó el sudo de la frente.-** ¡Apresúrate y sana!- **fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura había despertado y la miraba de reojo con sus ojos verdes.-** ¿E-estás bien, Sakura?-** pregunto preocupada cuando la vio incorporarse. La verdad es que la había asustado.- **_"Fría como siempre, nunca cambiara"-_**pensó cuando no recibió respuesta.

Unos pies aterrizaron delante suyo. Madara había aparecido y Karin se acercó más a Sakura.

**-Déjame salir.- **demandó exigente con la voz fría.

**-No seas tan impaciente.-** respondió Madara con tranquilidad.- **Te dejaré salir. Tengo algo para ti allí afuera.-**

Danzou abrió su único ojo justo cuando la distorsión del tiempo se llevaba a cabo y de ellas salieron primero Sakura, Karin y el lugar no había nadie más, al parecer Madara se había encargado de los guardaespaldas.

Sakura cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir mostrando el Ryuugan. Por fin... después de más de ocho años de esperar lo tenía delante. Cara a cara, sin interrupciones. Había llegado el momento de cobrar venganza por todo. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder la vida aquí. Ya no. Viviría. Porque lo había prometido. Y ella no rompía las promesas.

* * *

**¡Otro más! **

**La cordura de Sakura llega a su fin. **

**Tengo algo que aclarar sobre el Susano de Sakura. El de Itachi era anaranjado por su chakra, que a pesar de todo era calido. El de Sasuke seria azul, pues su chakra es frío. El de Sakura no es como el de Itachi, pues su chakra es más frío que el de Sasuke y más oscuro y hasta malvado.**

**Danzou está decidido a culpar a Sakura como la asesina que ayudó a Itachi en dicha matanza y eso a causado que Sakura explotara y llegara al límite.**

**Sasuke está tan preocupado por el futuro de Sakura que decide contarle algo a Gaara, solo lo suficiente como para saber lo que cargaba Sakura en sus hombros. Y como nadie se fía de Danzou, le han creído, además que Madara lo ha confirmado, es por eso que deciden dejar las cosas así.**

**Finalmente la lucha contra Danzou. **

**Ahora Shikamaru ya sabe la verdad, decidió no decir nada por el momento hasta que vuelva Kakashi.**

**E Ino, apoyando al 100% a Sakura.**


	28. Límites

******Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**28- LÍMITES**

* * *

Sakura sentía como el odio acumulado por tantos años empezaba a salir. El Ryuugan en sus ojos brillaban con el brillo asesino y sádico que había logrado controlar a lo largo de tantos años.

Lo miraba ahí delante suyo tan tranquilo, quitándose la venda que tenía en su brazo derecho. Sakura era consciente de que Danzou, en algún momento de su vida, cuando era más pequeña y fácilmente manipulable, le había temido. Puede que fuera manipulable, pero seguía siendo una prodigio. Y también Danzou y los demás consejeros sabían de su enfermedad. Pero ahora ese bastardo estaba tranquilo, como si lo que había hecho no tuviera demasiada importancia.

Eso la enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura quiso sonreír de manera macabra en cuando se dio cuanta que Danzou no le tenía miedo porque creía que la enfermedad la mataría, y que quizás no le daría tanta lucha. Quizás fuera cierto que tendría problemas, después de todo solo había comenzado el tratamiento una semana antes.

**-Retrocede.-** ordenó Madara mirando a Karin.- **Si te involucras, morirás.-**

Karin no lo pensó mucho y se escondió en el pilar que sujetaban el gran puente de piedra. Madara saltó hasta quedar en lo alto del puente.

_**-"Danzou... ¿Que tipo de jutsu utiliza?"-**_ se preguntaba Karin mirando como Danzou terminaba de quitase la venda.

**-Haruno Sakura, ¿eh?-** habló Danzou entonces confirmando de que era ella.-** Perfecto.-** dijo entonces terminando de sacarse la venda.- **Sakura... Madara... tomaré sus ojos.- **y dejó ver su brazo derecho llenos de ojos Sharingan. Diez en total.

_**-"¿Que? Ese brazo derecho... ¡Tiene muchos Sharingan! ¡Que asqueroso!"-**_ pensó Karin acomodándose las gafas para ver mejor y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

**-¿Como conseguiste esos ojos en tu brazo derecho?-** pregunto Sakura de manera fría una vez que el desconcierto pasó por su rostro.

**-A través de diferentes medios.-** respondió Danzou segundos después.- **Sería demasiado largo de explicar.-**

**-Cualquier explicación podría molestarme más.-** Sakura cerró los ojos.-** Olvidalo. He venido a matarte. Antes de eso, deja que te pregunte algo.-** abrió los ojos y le miró con odio.- **¿Por qué te deshiciste de los Uchiha y los Haruno?-**

Pero Danzou no respondió nada. Lentamente hizo unos sellos y luego se precipitó hacía Sakura. El golpe sonó seco.

_**-"Esto es...**"-_ pensó Danzou mirando su puño en los huesos de Susano. Levantó la mirada para confirmar lo que sospechaba y se encontró con el Fuumetsu Ryuugan y las tres aspas. Eso le causó tanta impresión que dio un salto para atrás.

Sakura aprovechó entonces. Una mano del esqueleto cogió a Danzou apretándolo con fuerza.

_**-"Susano... ¿Itachi le has dado tus poderes?"-**_ se preguntaba Madara.

**-Así que esto es el Susano.-** comentó Danzou.

* * *

Los hermanos Sabaku no, se despidieron de ellos para regresar a su aldea. Ahora Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Kiba montado de Akamaru y Lee se encontraban corriendo por el bosque con el objetivo de llegar a Sakura. Ninguno de ellos - incluida Ino, que a pesar de que ya lo sabía - aún se hacían a la idea de lo que tanto Itachi y Sakura habían pasado. Sin embargo Kakashi se sentía terriblemente culpable. Cierto que ninguno de ellos tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero la palabras de Madara...

_**Nayumi murió por Konoha, Itachi tuvo una vida miserable por Konoha y Sakura es la que está llevando toda la carga por Konoha. Ellos**__** perdieron todo, y quedaron solos por la paz de Konoha.**_

... Las palabras de Madara tenían una incómoda verdad. Ambos habían sacrificado sus vidas por Konoha. Itachi había cambiado el honor por la desgracia y el amor de Sasuke por el odio. Había elegido la aldea en vez de su propia familia. Y Sakura... a pesar de que no era shinobi oficial, ella había elegido a la aldea, abandonando así a su clan. Prefirió vivir en la oscuridad, quedarse sola, que a su familia.

Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar algo que sucedió cuatro años atrás. Aquella vez, visto que el trabajo en equipo había descendido bastante, la quinta había decidido mandar a Sakura con él en una misión, mientras Naruto y Sasuke iban a otra de canguros de una niña que casualmente Sakura había ayudado antes.

Su misión al final estaba entrelazada con la de Naruto y Sasuke y por ello Sakura había peleado con el líder de los bandido, que resultaba que era ninja que usaba elemento roca. Un comentario acerca de los Haruno y Sakura había dejado descargar su ira contra el hombre. Golpeando sin cesar su cara. Si no hubiera aparecido él, ella hubiera seguido golpeando sin parar. Al final Sakura quedó con su puño y parte de la cara manchada de sangre, aquella fue una visión un tanto inquietante.

Aquello había sucedido días antes de que Sakura se fuera. Kakashi nunca pensó que aquella frase _'Las personas que son fuertes de mayores no suelen tener un pasado agradable' _fuera tan cierta.

Naruto también pensaba en aquello. Sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos, habían tenido una vida tan oscura como la de él. Al principio cuando habían formado equipo no lograba entender el peso del significado de la palabra venganza. Y siguió sin entenderlo los próximos años. Cuando Ero-sennin había muerto él había sentido el deso de la venganza corroer por sus venas. Allí se dio cuenta de que la venganza corroía el alma, y que era inevitable sentir el odio.

Sin embargo también se dio cuenta de que el odio que él sintió en aquel momento cuando se enteró de que Pain había matado a su sensei no se comparaba con el que sentían Sasuke y Sakura-chan. Ellos habían perdido a sus familias, lo habían perdido todo en una sola noche. Sasuke por la persona que más había admirado y Sakura había perdido a su hermana... y su clan había sido masacrado por ella misma sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Todo por Konoha.

Era cierto que Danzou y Madara tenían la culpa de aquello, pero aquello sucedió antes de que supieran que sus padres estaban siendo controlados. Y aun así los dos habían decidido la paz de Konoha que sus familias.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando él era pequeño, cuando era odiado por todos, que había sentido el deseo de vengarse. Vengarse de todos aquellos que le maltrataban. Porque sí, no lo negaba, él los había odiado a todos, tanto que había pensado en la venganza. Pero al final, se retracto. Al final decidió que todo el mundo le reconocería. Sería Hokage y entonces habría cumplido su sueño de ser reconocido por todos.

A pesar de que Ino ya sabía la historia, no dejaba de doler. Sakura para ella siempre había sido una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar. O al menos lo había sido cuando aún eran unas niñas. Ino siempre había visto en Sakura la inocencia y la pureza que había en ella, o en sus ojos. Cuando supo que Nayumi había muerto no lo pensó dos veces y fue por ella, para que se desahogara. Y cuando la encontró, lloró con ella. Porque Ino sabía que Nayumi era lo más importante para Sakura.

A partir de aquel dia nada volvió a ser igual. Sakura se distanciaba, no hablaba y el dolor se notaba en sus ojos. Y cuando los Haruno cayeron... volvió a llorar. Y tampoco esperó a que su padre terminara de explicarle aquello, ella solo salió corriendo hacia el hospital. Pero no pudo verla. Se molestó. Pero aún así no dejó de ir. Y cuando finalmente ella volvió en la academia, solo la abrazó. Pensó que recordarle y darle el pésame no sería lo mejor. Y para evitar que ella pensara mucho en aquello, empezó a hablarle. Sin embargo ella ya había notado que sus ojos no tenían el característico brillo en ellos. Había perdido todo rastro de inocencia.

Y luego, ese mismo día, Sakura rompió su amistad con ella. No lo entendió. Pero a pesar de eso, siguió estando con ella con todo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Sakura había dejado de ser 'la hermana menor que siempre debía ser protegida' a ser la hermana mayor que protege a los demás aún a costa de su vida. Y eso había empezado incluso a los ocho años.

Por eso Ino ahora estaba corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas daban para llegar allí lo antes posible. Para salvar a Sakura de la posible recaída que tendría. Para evitar que ella muriera.

* * *

Juugo, Sasuke y Suigetsu saltaban por los árboles tan deprisa como podían. Las posteriores luchas que habían tenido, los habían dejado cansados. Los tres iban preocupados.

**-¿Crees que estará bien?-** pregunto Suigetsu algo preocupado. Preocupado por la salud mental de Sakura.

Era evidente que todos sabían que su estado mental estaba llegando al límite, lo habían comprobado antes cuando se había reído de aquella forma tan malvada y cuando había gritado. Ninguno se sorprendía de echo de eso. Después de todo lo que Sakura había vivido les sorprendía que no hubiera explotado antes. Su lucha contra Danzou podría encerrarla en la completa oscuridad.

Tal y como había dicho Madara.

**-Estará bien.-** respondió Sasuke con la miada al frente y quitando esos pensamientos de su mente. Ella estaría bien.

**-La atmósfera ha cambiado.-** dijo Juugo de pronto algo inquieto. Sasuke y Suigetsu le miraron de reojo.-** Aún nos queda camino, sin embargo, el aire se siente tenso.- **se explicó.

Sasuke saltó con más fuerza, inquieto.

_**-"Esto... es algo que sabía que pasaría, tarde o temprano.-**_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Ino y Sasuke cada uno en un lugar diferente. Pero dirigiendo sus pensamientos en una misma persona.- _**Desde ese día..."-**_

_Se encontraban toda una clase, tenían al menos nueve años. Iruka estaba en medio y Shikamaru estaba en lado y Chouji en otro lado, cara a cara._

_**-¡Vamos! ¡Dale!-**__ se oía que gritaban algunos._

_**-"¿Tengo que pelear? ¿Contra quien me tocará?-**__ pensó Naruto haciendo una mueca y mirando al joven Uchiha que de echo miraba al frente con una mirada de odio y rodeado de alguna niñas que le miraban sonrojadas._

_**-"¿Pelear?"-**__ se pregunto Ino mirando de reojo a la Haruno que miraba con inexpresividad el centro, rodeada de algunos niños. _

**-Estooo... sensei...-** _Chouji algo dubitativo_ _levantó una mano._

_**-¿Que?-**__ pregunto Iruka el cual tenía una lista en su mano._

_**-Y-yo... no quiero tener que pegarle a mi amigo.-**__ confesó Chouji._

_**-No te preocupes. No se trata de eso.-**__ tranquilizó Iruka.-__** ¡Es sólo parte de un entrenamiento ninja tradicional! Incluso el Hokage y sus amigos entrenaron así para hacerse fuertes.- **__explicó._

_**-Sensei, yo me rindo y me retiro.-**__ Shikamaru dio la vuelta.- __**Llama a la siguiente pareja.-**__ dijo con cansancio e Iruka suspiró resignado._

_**-¡No tiene sangre en las venas! Va a quedarse en genin toda su vida.-**__ habló Kiba con Akamaru en su cabeza a su compañero Shino._

_**-No necesariamente... ¿Por que? Puede tener una vida larga y tal...-**_

_**-¡Deja de llevarme la contraria!-**__ replicó Kiba cortando el monólogo de Shino._

_**-¡Estúpido Shikamaru! ¡Él si que es problemático! ¡Y Chouji un cobarde!-**__ se quejó Ino, teniendo la esperanza de que Sakura dijera algo. Pero ella no dijo nada._

_**-De acuerdo. Shikamaru, Chouji, el símbolo de la 'armonía'-**__ Chouji y Shikamaru se dieron los dos dedos.-__** Siguiente.-**_

_**-Lo siento, Shikamaru.- **__se disculpó Chouji._

_**-No pasa nada, se que lo odias. Y para mi es problemático.-**__ dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa._

_**-Uuuuuh...-**__ Iruka miraba la lista.-__** ¡La siguiente es Yamanaka Ino! ¡Y Haruno Sakura! ¡Os toca a vosotras!- **__ avisó._

**_-¡Sakuraaa!-_**_ gritaban algunos niños._

**_-¡Sakura-chaaan!-_**_ gritaban algunos otros, entre ellos Naruto._

**_-"Sakura..."-_**_ Sasuke la miró por unos segundos._

_Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida. Y miró como Sakura avanzaba hacía Iruka. Ella la siguió dentro de un círculo que representaba el campo de batalla._

_**-Yamanaka Ino VS Haruno Sakura...-**__ Iruka esperó a que ella hicieran el sello. Ambas chicas pusieron dos dedos bajo el mentón dando a entender que se enfrentarían.-__** ¡Muy bien! Preparadas... ¡Empezad!-**_

_En cuando dio la orden ambas chicas se lanzaron hasta la otra. Y de un momento a otro Ino estaba acostada boca abajo con un pie de Sakura en la espalda. _

_**-¡Increíble! ¡Es taaan guay!-** alabaron algunos. Y es que Sakura, en cuanto tuvo a Ino cerca, se había agachado dando una vuelta para golpear sus pierna y hacer que cayera. Pero había sido increíblemente rápido._

_Ino miró un poco sorprendida a la pelirosa, pero lo que vio la dejó helada. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que desde hacía meses no mostraban nada, ahora estaban llenos de odio._

_**-"Esos ojos... me están mirando con odio. No... no es a mí a quien están viendo."-** pensó Ino algo perturbada. _

_En aquel momento Ino no fue la única que lo notó. Pues como Sakura estaba cara al público ellos podían ver su rostro. Pero la mayoría estaba gritando lo genial que era Sakura y no prestaba atención. Pero solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de aquello. _

_Naruto y Sasuke. _

_**-¡Victoria de Sakura!-** anunció Iruka cuando Sakura retiró el pie de la espalda de Ino._

_**-Ashh-** Ino suspiró tratando de quitarse la incomodidad que había sentido al ver los ojos de Sakura.-** aún no puedo ganarte.-** _

_**-Ino, Sakura, haced el símbolo de la 'armonía'-** indico Iruka._

_Y ambas lo hicieron. Cuando eso terminó Sakura volvió a su lugar, pasando al lado de Sasuke que no había quitado su mirada de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y Sakura siguió caminando hasta apoyarse en una pared, cruzar sus brazos, cerrar los ojos e ignorar a todos._

_**-"Esa mirada... es como la mía. No... esa es mucha más intensa.-"-** pensó Sasuke sorprendido aunque no lo demostró demasiado. Sin embargo Naruto que había estado viendo, lo notó. _

_Naruto sabía que aquellos ojos estaban llenos de odio. Unos ojos iguales a los de Sasuke. Unos ojos más intensos._

**_-"Si... desde ese día supe que algo así pasaría.-_** pensaron de nuevo Sasuke, Ino y Naruto fuera del recuerdo.-** _Pero preferí ignorarlo a seguir pensando en esos ojos llenos de odio."-_**reconocieron con culpabilidad.

* * *

**-Voy a preguntarte una vez más.-** habló Sakura con los ojos fijo en Danzou.- **¿Por qué te deshiciste de los Uchiha y los Haruno?- **volvió a preguntar.

Danzou no respondió.

**-¡Te estoy preguntando por qué!-** se enfureció Sakura y el la mano del esqueleto apretó con más fuerza a Danzou haciendo que sangre empezara a salir de su boca.- **¡Respóndeme!-** demandó apretando los puños.

**-Ellos... simplemente me estorbaban en mis planes.-** respondió Danzou con algo de dificultad.-** Itachi... Nayumi, incluso tu, fueron piezas claves para mis planes.- **continuó Danzou sin temor a la mano del esqueleto.- **Todos vosotros... fuisteis muy manipulables.-**

Sakura entonces recordó el pasado. Las lágrimas de Nayumi al no poder hacer nada para parar aquello. El dolor de Itachi al tener que matar a Nayumi, a su clan, tener que abandonar a su hermano pequeño haciendo que le odiara, sus lágrimas, el rostro de dolor que había en Itachi aquella noche. Y todo lo que sufrió ella aquel tiempo, incluso ahora. Finalmente el rostro de dolor de Sasuke, sus lágrimas, sus ojos arrepentido por haber matado a su hermano vinieron a su mente.

**-¿Quieres decir... que solo te estorbaban?- **la voz de Sakura salió sombriamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían más por el odio que estaba sintiendo. El Susano creció hasta el punto de que ahora ya se le veía la forma.

_**-"Es el mismo que utilizaba Itachi.- **_analizó Madara estrechando el ojo.-** _No, este es más oscuro."-_**

**-Itachi...- **volvió a hablar Danzou.-** al permitirte llegar hasta aquí, esto le convierte en un traidor de Konoha...-**

Sakura abrió los ojos y apretó los puños, y la sangre salpicó el suelo cuando el puño de Susano se cerró.

**-¡No te atrevas a decir nada sobre Itachi!-** dijo Sakura con frialdad y mirando al lugar donde anteriormente había estado Danzou con odio.

**-Tienes razón.-** se oyó la voz de Danzouy Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente sorprendida.-** Entonces sigamos con la batalla de los ojos.-** sugirió Danzou que hacía un sello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda cogía un kunai y atacaba por la espalda a Sakura.

Ella se giró y el kunai de Danzou se rompió cuando el esqueleto la protegió.

_**-"¡¿Que está pasando? ¡El deberá haber muerto!-**_ se preguntó Karin sorprendida.- **_Solo puedo sentir el chakra de un Danzou, ¡Estoy segura de que no es un clon!"-_**

**-Como era de esperar... Susano.-** habló Danzou.- **Justo lo que usas para protegerte.-**

El puño de Susano golpeó el lugar donde Danzou se encontraba aplastandolo y haciendo que el suelo se rompiera.

Karin notó el chakra de Danzou arriba de un pilar.

**-El poder de su ataque era justo el que esperaba.-** se dijo Danzou mientras Sakura le miraba fijamente.

**_-"¿Otra vez? Así que eso no era un clon...-_** miró a Sakura.-** _¡¿Es un Genjutsu? El chakra interior de Sakura no ha sido alterado._** **_Y mi chakra tampoco. Si ni Sakura ni yo estamos en un Genjutsu... Entonces...-_** miró a Danzou.- **_¡¿Que clase de jutsu es ese?"-_**

El Susano se alzó y golpeó el pilar donde estaba Danzou creando una nube de polvo. Entre ella Danzou saltó en una roca y volvió a saltar antes de que el Susano le alcanzara a golpear.

Sakura se acercaba a él caminando y con su ojos derecho cerrado e hizo que el Susano volviera a golpear a Danzou - el cual esquivo el ataque -. El suelo se rompió y Karin gritó cuando unas rocas cayeron cerca de ella.

Danzou saltó y Sakura saltó a través del Susano, hasta que no estuvo a su altura no abrió el ojo.

**-¡Amaterasu!-** una lágrima de sangre cayó de su ojo derecho hasta su mentón y las llamas negras se tragaron por completo a Danzou.

Sakura cayó jadeando mirando las llamas negras.

_**-"Susano y el Amaterasu... Eso es demasiado para probar el poder de Danzou.**_- pensó Madara.-_**Va a cansarse. Aunque me sorprende que utilice el poder que le dio Itachi y no el que ya tiene."-**_

Karin estaba limpiándose la frente de sudor cuando lo sintió.Se giró y se encontró a Danzou haciendo unos sellos.

**-¡Sakura! ¡Detrás de ti!-** gritó Karin, pues Sakura estaba más lejos y de espaldas a ella.

Sakura le miró y Danzou atacó entonces.-** ¡Futon: Shinkugyoky! [Estilo viento: Esfera del vacío] **

De la boca de Danzou salieron esferas que se dirigían a Sakura. Ella saltó esquivando casi todas, pues una le dio en el hombro derecho, provocándole una herida un tanto profunda. A causa de que saltó demasiado, ahora Sakura estaba en el aire y sin un suelo al que pisar, pues las paredes había caído.

**-¡Sakura!- **gritó preocupada Karin.

Sakura tocó su herida y dando una vuelta y haciendo unos sellos exclamó.-** ¡Kuchiyose no Justu!- **una nube blanca apareció y Sakura quedó encima de una águila bastante grande.

Karin suspiró aliviada.

_**-"¿Un jutsu de invocación? Bueno... no es nuevo que sepa hacerlo."-** _reflexionó Madara.

**-Amaterasu, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.-** comentó Danzou mirando a Sakura.- **Supongo que fue Itachi quien te dio esos poderes. Eres la hermana menor de Nayumi después de todo.-**

Karin se quedó viendo el brazo de Danzou concentradamente sin parpadear, viendo como uno de los ojos Sharingan se cerraban. Así que era eso... Karin decidió estar atenta a eso.

**-¡No digas sus nombres!-** declaró Sakura con los ojos oscurecidos.

**-Lo que Itachi hizo y lo que tu hiciste no significa nada para ti.-** continuó hablando Danzou.-** Te sacrificas por los Haruno para nada.-**

**-¡Tu no tienes derecho para hablar de los Haruno!-** exclamó Sakura antes de que la águila se lanzase a por Danzou.

Danzou volvió a hacer unos sellos.**- ¡Futon: Shinkuha!-** de su boca hizo que un viento cortante se estrellase a las rocas y que se dirigía a Sakura.

Sin embargo Sakura saltó al momento de que la ráfaga estuvo cerca, Danzou utilizó de nuevo su ataque esta vez con el objetivo en el suelo para crear una nube de polvo. Sakura sin embargo sacó su katana y cortó justo donde estaba Danzou que lo esquivo.

Sakura miró a través de la nube de polvo, pero no veía nada hasta que un shuriken grande cortó el aire. Sakura lo esquivó echando su cuerpo para atrás poniendo sus manos en el suelo y retrocediendo dando volteretas hacia atrás. Pero en el momento que esquivó la shuriken se dio cuenta que en realidad ese shuriken, eran dos de pequeños rodeados de viento. El shuriken cortó una gran roca.

Sakura se preparó para el siguiente ataque y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón cuando vio a Danzou encima de una roca con un shuriken de viento y poniendo aire en el otro.

Danzou lanzó primero el shuriken de su mano izquierda y luego el derecho. Sakura dio toda una vuelta y encajó su katana en el agujero de la shuriken. Así con la shuriken de viento en su espada paró el otro desviándolo hacía arriba. La pelirosa maniobro con su espada y le regresó la shuriken de viento a Danzou el cual desvió con otra shuriken de viento que se estrellaron en el ya derrumbado pilar.

Danzou tuvo que esquivar los pedruscos que caían pero paró al ver que Sakura venía a él con espada en mano. Esquivó el primer ataque y aprovechó para agarrarle del cuello haciendo que se quedara sin aire momentáneamente.

**-¡Sakura!-** grito Karin cuando vio que no podía moverse.

En ese momento la águila que Sakura había invocado soltó la shuriken de viento que había desviado y que había agarrado, cortando así el brazo que agarraba el cuello de la pelirosa. Sakura entonces le cortó desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

Karin se fijó entonces en el brazo de Danzou y vio que otro ojo se cerraba.

_**-"Esto es...-**_vio como el brazo desaparecía y entonces se giró y miró detrás suyo arriba en el pilar.-_**¡No puede ser!"-**_

**-Es inútil.**- anunció, soberbio.

La mirada de Sakura se estrecho y oscureció y entonces abrió los ojos. Si no podía con las técnicas anteriores, tal vez debería cambiar de estrategia. Entonces de su cuerpo empezaron a salir una manada de cuervos que empezaron a rodear a Danzou.

Una figura salió por detrás de Danzou y este al notarlo se giró.-** Este es...-** musitó cuando vio a Uchiha Itachi detrás de si, mirándolo con el Mangekyo Sharingan.- **¿Itachi?-**

Itachi se acercó a él y por inercia retrocedió un paso. El Mangekyo de Itachi cambió mientras su ojo se inyectaba en sangre.-** Muere.-** dijo Itachi mientras un lágrima de sangre caía de su ojo.-** ¡Amaterasu!-**

El cuerpo de Danzou se incendió por las llamas negras, pero Danzou se veía muy tranquilo.

**-Te felicito por haberme atrapado en un Genjutsu.-** dijo Danzou mirando a Itachi. Sakura apareció detrás de Danzou con la espada apuntándolo pero se detuvo al momento en que las llamas negras desaparecieron.-** Como sea...-**

**-¡Sakura! ¡Esa es tu oportunidad!-** gritó Karin desde abajo.-** ¡¿Por qué te detuviste?-**

El cuerpo de Sakura empezaron a salirle unas marcas.

**-Estuve al tanto de tu Genjutsu desde hace mucho tiempo.-** informó Danzou.-** Esperaba que por ser tu sería diferente. Eso está muy lejos del magistral Tsukiyomi de Itachi.-**

_**-"Un sello maldito que paraliza el cuerpo.-**_pensó Madara.-_**El debió ponerlo en su cuello."-**_recordó cuando Danzou la agarró por el cuello.

_**-"Sakura... ¿No puedes moverte?-** _comprendió Karin al fijarse mejor.

Karin corrió hacía Danzou para atacarlo pero cuando ella estuvo cerca Danzou la golpeó con el pié en el estómago lanzándola con fuerza.

_**-"No necesito Ninjutsu con ella."-**_ pensó Danzou.

_**-"Taijutsu, ¿eh? Parece que quiere conservar su chakra."-**_ pensó Madara.

Danzou hizo un sello.-_** Kai-**_

_**-"El flujo de chakra de Danzou a cambiado.-**_ pensó Karin incorporándose con lentitud._- **¿Que está haciendo?-**_

Danzou cogió la espada de Sakura.-** Tú tomaste aquella decisión.-** habló Danzou.-** Así como la tomó Itachi.-** la espada se acercaba a Sakura.-** Así como Nayumi decidió morir.-**

Sakura cerró los ojos, no con temor, más bien tranquila. Una vez más recordó el porque estaba allí. Venganza... ¡¿Como podía Danzou decir que fue su decisión aquello? No tuvieron elección. ¡Itachi no hubiera asesinado a su clan! ¡Nayumi no quería morir! ¡Y mucho menos quería ella asesinar a su propio clan!

Decidió entonces cuando el Susano volvió aparecer - haciendo que Danzou saltara con una herida en el brazo y soltando su katana - y mientras el sello desaparecía a causa de la evolución de Susano que ya no debía controlar más su odio.

_**-"Rompió el sello maldito. ¿Eso es Susano?-**_ pensó Danzou con una milésima de preocupación.-**_ ¡Es completamente diferente al de antes!"- _**Danzou volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de aire.

_**-"¿Esa es Sakura? Este chakra... No es la misma Sakura de antes."-**_ pensó Karin sorprendida.

_**-"Bien. Parece que finalmente dejará salir su odio.-**_ pensó Madara complacido.- **_Su odio a crecido tanto que hasta el Susano ha evolucionado. No es el mismo que tenía Itachi después de todo."-_**

El Susano de Sakura había evolucionado, ahora en sus manos tenía una ballesta que apuntaba directamente a Danzou. Pero dicha ballesta no disparaba flechas, disparaba lo que parecían - no lo eran - ser flechas. Sakura sabía que lo que estaba por disparar era parte de la espada Totsuka que Itachi tenía.

_**-"Estaba esperando a que bajara"-**_ pensó Danzou cuando vio que la 'flecha' lo apuntaba.-** ¡No puedo tejer los signo tan rápido!-** pensó en voz alta.-** ¡No hay elección!-** su hombro derecho empezó a moverse y un bosque apareció cuando la flecha se estrelló contra él, creando una nube de polvo.-** "_¡Me las arreglé para desviar la trayectoria!"-_**pensó Danzou, la flecha estaba clavada en el gran árbol.

_**-"El nivel de chakra de Danzou se desplomó con ese jutsu.-**_ pensó Karin concentrada.- **_¿Por qué ir tan lejos solo para esquivar un ataque del Susano?-_** entrecerró los ojos.-** _El jutsu de ese sujeto se supone que es usado para hacerse inmortal.-_** recordó cuando hizo aquel sello.-** _Así que el jutsu que lanzó antes fue contra él mismo."-_**

_**-"Eso fue Mokuton no Jutsu.-**_ reconoció Madara.- **_Ya veo. Entonces eso es el por qué... de tantos Sharingan. Sabía que debía haber un secreto para que alguien que no era Uchiha le fuera posible utilizarlos. Demonios Orochimaru...-_**el rostro de la serpiente vino a su mente.- _**Parece que él y Danzou tuvieron un contacto muy cercano."- **_

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, el brazo derecho de Danzou parecía que había grabada una cara.

_**-"Tiene las células de Hashirama implantados en él para mejorar su energía física.-**_ observó Madara.- **_Eso es como le fue posible controlar tantos Sharingan."-_**

_**-"¡No, eso puede matarlo!-**_ pensó Karin mirando a Danzou.-** _Si no hubiera contrarrestado ese ataque anterior, pudo haber muerto. ¡Por eso ahora a consumido tanto chakra!"-_** se giró a Sakura.- **¡Sakura! ¡Ese es el verdadero Danzou! ¡El jutsu que le hizo invisible se ha roto ahora! ¡Ahora está vulnerable!-** le gritó Karin.

_**-"¡Así que esa mujer es del tipo sensorial! Ya me lo imaginaba.-**_ pensó Danzou.-**_ Pero es demasiado tarde."-_**volvió hacer unos sellos y el Susano volvió a disparar atravesándolo.

**-¡Si!-** se alegró Karin, pero luego bajo los hombros.-** No... _"Al momento que Danzou hizo los sellos, algo cambió en su chakra. ¡Activó el jutsu! Probablemente soy la única que puede ver eso. El ataque de Susano probablemente fue demasiado tarde."_-**

El Danzou atravesado desapareció y el Danzou real apreció de nuevo metros adelante.

Karin se ajustó las gafas.-_** "Hizo el jutsu nuevamente, pero sus tres ojos aún siguen cerrados."-**_

_**-"Todo lo que yo puedo decir, es que tiene diez Sharingan en su brazo, también que tiene las células del primer Hokage.-**_ pensaba Madara mirando a Danzou.-**_ El poder del Uchiha y de Hashirama. Parece que él intenta controlar al Kyuubi. Entonces va tras Naruto después de todo."-_**

_**-"El chakra de Danzou a decrecido un poco más.-**_ pensó Karin cuando vio cerrarse otro ojos.- **_Este jutsu lleva mucho riesgo después de todo. Por eso es que él necesitaba deshacer el jutsu anterior. ¡Todo para perseverar su chakra! Otra cosa más.-_** miró los ojos Sharingan.-** _Los ojos Sharingan en su brazo derecho y su jutsu definitivamente están relacionados. ¡El secreto está en los ojos que se cierran!"-_**

_**-"No hay duda.-**_ Madara estrechó su ojo.- **_Este es el justu visual que estaba prohibido incluso entre los Uchiha, Izanagi. De todo los lugares, nunca esperé poder verlo aquí.-_**

Sakura tosió sangre. Al parecer el utilizar tanto el Susano ya estaba haciendo su efecto.

**-¡Sakura!-** Karin gritó y luego apretó con fuerza su regazo.-_** "¡Calmate! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer yo es analizar el jutsu de Danzou!- **_miró a Danzou.

En ese momento Danzou empezó a correr en dirección a Sakura y ella hizo que el Susano volviera a disparar.

_**-"Izanagi...-**_ pensó Madara mirando como la flecha atravesaba a Danzou.-**_ En un breve momento en el tiempo, cualquier perjuicio que reciba el usuario que usa el jutsu, como algún daño o la muerte, puede ser reescrito como si de un sueño se tratase.-_**

El Danzou atravesado desapareció y el real apareció en al lado volviendo a correr dirección a Sakura. Esta vez Danzou la atacó con una bola de aire que Sakura se protegió con el escudo de Susano.

_**- Y... cualquier cosa que le de la ventaja al usuario del jutsu, como un ataque, pasa a formar parte de la realidad."-**_ Madara pensaba en aquel jutsu.-**_ La habilidad para controlar el espacio entre la fantasía y la realidad. El Genjutsu final, usado contra si mismo. Y el ojo que usa para el Izanagi pierde su luz, y nunca puede volver a _**abrirse.- otro ojo se cerró.-_** Pero, el número de ojos de los que él dispone... La duración del Izanagi varia según quien lo use. Él quiso ampliar ese tiempo como fuera, así que aceptó convertirse en un sujeto de prueba para los experimentos de Orochimaru.-**_

Danzou miró a Madara.-_** "Ese maldito de Madara. No parece que vaya a unirse a la batalla, pero no puedo permitirme correr riesgos. Tengo que reservar poder suficiente para vencerlo. Tomará un tiempo que el ojo derecho se recupere.-**_ miró a Sakura.- **_Sin embargo, no es fácil hacer frente a este Susano. Ese disparo de flecha es difícil de esquivar. Y todavía no puedo parar el Izanagi.-_** se tocó la herida en su brazo.-** _Tendré que dar lo mejor de mi en estos siguiente minutos.-_** se tocó la mano.-** ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!-**

La invocación de Danzou era un especie de elefante gigante. Mientras el elefante estaba en el suelo - haciendo que Karin se tuviera que retirar un poco para que lo la aplastara - Danzou se quedó parado un trecho donde nadie podía verlo.

El elefante abrió su boca empezando absorber todo lo que tenía por delante.

_**-"Ese jutsu de invocación... Es Baku. El monstruo devora pesadillas. Es más poderoso de lo que imaginaba.**_"- pensó Madara.

_**-"¡No voy a perder de vista a Danzou! ¡Sea como sea!-**_ pensó Karin decidida y pegada en el pilar.

Sakura hacía esfuerzos para no moverse pero el viento era muy fuerte. Se dio cuanta de que Danzou aparecía detrás de ella.

_**-"Con esto, Susano no podrá moverse.-**_ hizo unos sellos.-_** Aprovecharé la absorción de poder de Baku, para incrementar mi fuerza." **_**¡Futon: Shinku renpa!- **

Las cuchillas de viento dieron al Susano que volvió un poco a su forma esquelética.

_**-"El punto vulnerable de Susano... ¡Está aquí!"-**_pensó Danzou corriendo hacía Sakura.

Sakura miró a Danzou y luego al elefante y rápidamente hizo unos sellos.-_**¡Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!-**_

La bola de fuego fue directamente a la boca del elefante y Sakura se giró para ver a Danzou. Sakura abrió los ojos con odio y el Susano empezó a cambiar de nuevo. El musculo se formó y finalmente el escudo. Susano estaba completo. Ese era claramente diferente al que Itachi poseía. El de Sakura tenía la espada Totsuka en una mano la pequeña calabaza en otra, la ballesta en otra y el escudo.

_**-"Usar el elemento fuego en esta situación... Fuiste inteligente al usar el viento que estaba inhalando, Sakura.-** _pensó Madara con satisfacción.-_** El Susano volvió a cambiar. Esta vez está completo.-**_ miró a Sakura.-**_ Su odio es tan grande que incluso logró controlar un jutsu que no es suyo y no solo eso si no que además pudo hacer su propio Susano."-_**

Karin sintió un escalofrío horrible. Miró a Sakura y lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. No podía moverse. Podía sentir que el chakra de Sakura había cambiado nuevamente. Y de nuevo era más frío y oscuro que antes. Además había alcanzado a un punto que no podía definir. Solo sabía que Sakura había cambiado, Que su chakra ahora era frío, oscuro y malvado. En definitiva no era la misma Sakura de antes. No podía reconocerla.

La espada Totsuka desapareció y Danzou saltó esquivando por muy poco el puño que quiso golpearlo. El Susano apuntó con la ballesta a Danzou que estaba en el aire y entonces disparó. La flecha le dio, pero también alcanzó al pilar donde Karin estaba.

El pilar se derrumbó encima de Karin, pero la pelirroja no podía moverse, seguía paralizada por el miedo.

* * *

**-¿Aún no llegamos?-** preguntó Suigetsu corriendo al lado de Sasuke.

**-Estamos cerca.-**avisó Juugo mirando al frente.

Los tres miraron al frente y pudieron sentirlo. Sintieron como si algo se estuviera derrumbando, lo que les hizo pensar que la batalla aún no terminaba - además que podían sentir el aura oscurecida de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al puente lo primero que vieron - a parte de que el puente estaba medio destrozado - fue el derrumbamiento sobre su compañera pelirroja.

**-¡Juugo!-**llamó Sasuke sin dejar de correr.

Juugo entendiendo lo que su jefe quería decirle, transformó su brazo en uno grande y éste se alargó hasta coger a Karin y sacarla de allí, poniéndola a salvo con ellos.

Los tres hombres suspiraron aliviados.

**-¿Por que no...-** pero el reproche de Suigetsu quedó en medio camino al ver el estado de la pelirroja.

**-¿Karin?-** llamó con cautela Juugo.

La pelirroja de Taka respiraba agitadamente, temblaba y de sus ojos los cuales estaban ensanchados, caían gruesas lágrimas. Los tres pensaban que se debía al hecho de que casi moría allí.

Suigetsu se puso a su altura dejando que la chica apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.-** ¿Que ocurre?-** preguntó preocupado notando sus temblores. Karin nunca lloraba por nada.

Karin tragó con dificultad.-** El chakra de Sakura... su chakra...-** su voz salía entrecortadamente.-** no tiene nada que ver a como era antes.-** no podía parar de llorar.- **Es más frío, más oscuro, y ahora malvado. No puedo reconocerla.-** se le quebró la voz.

**-Si nosotros podemos sentir el aura oscura de Sakura, no puedo imaginar lo que estará sintiendo Karin.-** habló Juugo con comprensión.

Sasuke miró el lugar destrozado, localizó a Madara bastante alejado observando la lucha. No espera... estaba observando a otro lado. Sasuke siguió su trayectoria hasta que al fin vio lo que el veía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y temblaron sorprendidos. No podía creerlo. Sakura no solo había conseguido utilizar el Susano en su forma completa, si no que además aquel era diferente al que usó Itachi con él.

**-¿Esa es Sakura?-**preguntó Suigetsu mirando también impresionado y sintió a Karin temblar.

**-_"Sakura... su odio a alcanzado al tal límite que por eso el Susano evoluciona."-_** pensó con inquietud Sasuke.-** ¿Y Danzou?-**preguntó acordándose de repente de ese viejo.

Karin pareció reaccionar a ese nombre y miró a un lado. Los tres hombres siguieron su vista y encontraron a Danzou en el suelo. Aparentemente muerto.

**-¿Entonces se acabó?-** preguntó Suigetsu confundido.

**-No...-** negó la pelirroja y observando el brazo de Danzou.- **_"Han pasado por los menos cincuenta y tantos segundos desde que ellos llegaron aquí. Por lo que...-_**el ojo empezaba a cerrarse.-** _55... 56... 57... 58... 59... 60.-_**y el ojo se cerró.-** _¡Bien!_ _Esos ojos... uno cierra cada 60 segundo o menos. Y durante ese tiempo su chakra baja dastricamente. Lo que significa, que su brazo derecho muestra la cantidad de tiempo que ese jutsu puede usarse.- _**miró los ojos.-**_ ¡Quedan cuatro más!"-_**

El Danzou del suelo desapareció y volvió a aparecer a un lado. Los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron al ver aquello. Estaban dispuestos a preguntar, pero al ver la concentración de Karin lo dejaron pasar.

**_-"¡O aproximadamente 240 segundos, aproximadamente cuatro minutos es el tiempo límite de ese jutsu!- _**Karin recordó las veces que Danzou debería haber muerto.-**_ Mientras el jutsu esté activado los ataques de Sakura no tienen efecto, mientras que los ataques de Danzou, si.- _**Karin se incorporó un poco secándose la lágrimas ante la mirada de sus compañeros.-**_ Esa manera que ese jutsu funciona...-_** entrecerró los ojos.-**_ Danzou intenta derrotar a Sakura mientras el jutsu está activo. ¡Incluso con un ataque mutuo, Danzou seguirá ganando!-_** miró a la pelirosa.-**¡Sakura, he averiguado un poco como funciona su jutsu!- **le grito dejando su miedo de lado.**- ¡Escuchame con atención! ¿De acuerdo?-**

**-¿Entonces eso es un jutsu?-** pregunto Suigetsu mirando primero a Karin y luego a Sakura.

**-Cuando los diez ojos de tu brazo se hayan cerrado, ¿Tu jutsu ya no servirá no es así?-** cuestionó Sakura ignorando las palabras de Karin.

**-¿Ya sabías sobre el Izanagi?-** inquirió Danzou estrechando el ojo.

**-¡Lo sospechaba!-** dijo Sakura antes de saltar hacía donde estaba Danzou.

**-¿Me has engañado? Mocosa astuta.-**

**-¿Ya lo sabía?-** se preguntó Karin en voz alta, sorprendida.

El hombre volvió a lanzarle un viento cortante que detuvo al Susano y con ello a Sakura. La pelirosa estaba dispuesta a aplastarlo con el Susano, pero el dolor en el pecho la detuvo. Tosió sangre y el Susano fue desapareciendo por completo.

**-¡No!-** exclamó Karin al darse cuenta de que aquello era a causa de su corazón.

**-¿Justo ahora tenía que dolerle?-** se quejó Suigetsu con molestia.

**-Tsk.-** hizo una mueca de preocupación, pero no se dirigió a ella por muchas ganas que

tuviera de ir allí y aventar a Danzou.**_- "Ese maldito... ¿Hizo que Itachi matara a todo el clan para quedarse con algunos Sharingan?"-_**pensó furioso y apretando los puños.

**_-"Heee, tal parece que empieza a afectarle la enfermedad. Lo cierto es que ha durado más de lo que pensaba sin dolerle."-_** pensó Madara mirando a la pelirosa de arrodillada al suelo agarrándose el pecho.

Danzou aprovechó es instante, volvió a atacarla con una ráfaga en el suelo que hizo que Sakura saltara. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Danzou la golpeó en el estómago mandándola a estrellarse en el pilar con bastante fuerza.

Sakura cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que Danzou no se acercaría mucho a ella a causa del Susano que podría salir en cualquier momento.

**-No se porque Nayumi insistió tanto para salvar tu patética vida para convertirte en esto.-** dijo Danzou con desdén.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire y dejar el dolor de su pecho a un lado. Sakura se obligó a si misma a volver en el pasado y recordar todo aquello que aún la hacía sufrir. Ella sabía que el odio que tenía, todo el odio que había guardado por años no estaba desatado y que seguramente no se iría así como así.

_Quiero que vivas Sakura._

_Itachi hará que Sasuke le odie._

_Sakura, le prometí a Nayumi que te cuidaría._

_Hokage-sama, ¿Cómo... cómo se encuentra Sasuke?_

_Me hubiera gustado... ser un buen hermano mayor._

_Lo siento Sakura, ya no habrá un mañana._

Las palabras que alguna vez le dijeron Nayumi e Itachi resonaron en sus oído. Una ira sorda se apoderó de su mente y entonces el sello maldito que Sakura había olvidado palpitó. Las marcas salieron de su cuello esparciéndolas por su cuerpo y una oscura fuerza la rodeó haciendo que el Susano se elevara de nuevo mucho más oscuro que antes.

Sakura se levantó con lentitud con los puños cerrado y una mueca de odio en su rostro manchado de sangre. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero en ellos se veían claramente el odio que sentía.

Aquel poder desatado hacía que por alrededor corriera un aire violento que hacía que tanto Danzou como Taka tuvieran que retroceder.

Karin tembló de nuevo y jadeó cayendo arrastrándose hacia atrás.-** Está siendo más intenso...-**

Sasuke se mantenía de pie tratando de no retroceder. Miraba con preocupación a la pelirosa. O más bien miraba sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que siempre fueron fríos e inexpresivos y que ahora estaban llenos de odio y de un brillo de locura. El pelinegro estaba seguro que Sakura ya había llegado al límite de la cordura y que ahora si no paraba aquello no le importaría atacar a cualquiera y que además si Sakura se dejaba controlar por el sello...

Sasuke recordó cuando vio los recuerdos de Sakura que Itachi le había advertido que no se dejara controlar por el sello, ella podría morir.

_**-"No recordaba que tenía el sello de Orochimaru.-**_ pensó Madara con interés.-_**Danzou... acabas de activar el pase para que el Susano de Sakura cambie de nuevo."-**_

Sasuke intentó caminar, pero cada paso que intentaba dar era retrocedido. Gruñó y miró a sus compañeros que estaban en su mismas condiciones. Juugo estaba delante de Suigetsu protegiéndose con los brazos mientras Suigetsu agarraba a Karin de la cintura mientras la otra se agarraba a Juugo.

**-¡Sasuke!-** se oyó de pronto una voz no tan lejana.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer dicha voz. Miró atrás y vio que Ino, Naruto, Kakashi y un tipo que no conocía, pero que estaba seguro que había visto en la guarida de Orochimaru cuando le fueron a buscar y que estaba seguro que se llamaba Yamato, se acercaban a ellos encima de unas aves de tinta.

**-¿Que está pasando, ttebayo**?- preguntó Naruto - que había sido él el que había gritado - mirando a su alrededor por aquel aire violento que los azotaba.

**-Creo que es Sakura la que está provocando esto.-** respondió Kakashi mirando al frente.

Al ver que no podían acercarse más con las aves de tintas que Sai había echo para ellos saltaron. Y pudieron llegar hasta donde estaba Taka.

**-¿Sakura está haciendo esto, Sasuke?-** pregunto Kakashi un poco atrás de Sasuke.

**-Si. Tengo que detenerla.-** Sasuke dio dos pasos al frente cuando una ráfaga le hizo retroceder. Afortunadamente Kakashi y Naruto le sostuvieron de ambos lados.

**-¿Puedes detener eso, ttebayo?-** preguntó Naruto haciendo fuerza con los pies para no retroceder.

**-Detenerlo, no.-** respondió Sasuke.-** Controlar eso, tal vez.-**

**-Vamos, entonces.-** dijo Kakashi agarrando el brazo de Sasuke y Naruto hizo lo mismo que Kakashi.

Sasuke les miró de reojo algo sorprendido. Paso a paso lograron estar lo suficiente cerca para que Sakura pudiera oírlos.

Sasuke respiró profundo.-** ¡¿Sakura puedes oírme?-** gritó, pero no esperó respuesta.-** ¡Prometiste que no dejarías que el sello te controlara! ¡Prometiste que no morirías! ¡Se lo prometiste a Itachi! ¡Me lo prometiste a mi!-** el aire pareció reaccionar más violentamente.- **¡Sakura!-** gritó antes de que los tres fueran lanzados hacía atrás.

La poca cordura que le quedaba a Sakura pareció reaccionar. El oscuro chakra que la rodeaba empezó a mezclarse con el Susano. Las marcas del sello maldito empezaron a desaparecer. De la espalda de Sakura empezaron a salir unos brazos, pero estos se desvanecieron en seguida. El Susano se movió y en sus hombros empezaron a salirle dos brazos.

**-El viento paró.-** dijo Kakashi incorporándose. Miró a Sakura pero al ver aquello le sorprendió.-** Eso es...- **murmuró atónito.

**-¿Que es eso?-** preguntó el rubio sorprendido. Realmente los poderes de Sakura era asombrosos.

**-Susano...-** respondió Sasuke jadeando.-** A vuelto a cambiar.-**

**-¿Karin?-** Suigetsu veía como la pelirroja se acurrucaba en su pecho. Parpadeó y luego sonrió.-** Si querías estar cerca de mi escultural torso, haberlo dicho antes.-** sonrió pícaramente.

Karin alzó la cabeza con la cara roja.-** ¡B-baka! ¡No digas idioteces en momentos como este!-** le reprochó molesta.-** Sakura...-** miró a la pelirosa.-** no es la misma persona que conocimos alguna vez.-**

**_-"¿Hm? Sasuke y Konoha ya están aquí... bueno no importa._-** miró a la pelirosa.-**_ Se deshizo del sello maldito y ha puesto las manos de chakra en el Susano. Ahora entiendo el porque fue prodigio."-_**pensó Madara muy a su pesar sorprendido.

Danzou se movió un poco y miró a Sakura y al Susano.-**_ "Ahora no solo debo preocuparme por la ballesta y la espada, ahora debo tener cuidado con esas manos."-_**

Sakura dirigió su vista en Danzou, entrecerró los ojos y una mano del hombro del Susano le atacó aplastandolo.

**-¡Sakura! ¡Aléjate de él ahora!-** advirtió la pelirroja de Taka cuando vio que otro ojo se cerró.-** ¡Prolonga la batalla!- **

_**-"Como sea, eso no tendría sentido. En ese caso Danzou únicamente tendría que deshacer el Izanagi. Si eso pasa, Sakura, que ha utilizado gran parte de su fuerza, estaría en gran desventaja. Aunque eso no pasaría si estuviera en buen estado de salud."-**_ pensó Madara sin perder de vista a Sakura.

Sakura haciendo que el Susano se desapareciera, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, dejando ver que tenía papeles para invocar. Danzou volvió a aparecer y sacó un kunai, entonces Sakura le lanzó tres shurikens en el pecho.

Otro ojo se cerró y Danzou desapareció.

**-¿Que clase de jutsu es ese?-** preguntó Yamato sorprendido.

**-Danzou utiliza los Sharingan de su brazo para hacerse inmortal. O algo por el estilo.- **respondió Suigetsu no muy seguro.

_**-"Sakura está presionando a Danzou con el súper-rápido, alto poder de Susano, para forzar a continuar usando el Izanagi y terminarlo.-**_ observó Madara.-_ **Sakura cuenta con esto desde el principio. ¿Ahora quien se cansará primero?"-**_

Danzou apareció a un lado de Sakura y ella saltó haciendo su espada relámpago en su mano izquierda mientras Danzou con un kunai, hacía una espada de viento. 

_**-"Él está usando el resto de su fuerza en su espada de chakra. Este es el momento decisivo."-** _pensó Madara.

**-¡¿Cuantos Uchiha mataste para conseguir esos ojos en tu brazo derecho?-** inquirió Sakura con la voz fría aterrizando en el suelo y luego corriendo hacía Danzou.

Danzou aterrizó en el suelo y fue al su encuentro.-** Fue Itachi quien me permitió conseguirlos.-** respondió Danzou.

**-¡Eso es mentira!-** gritó completamente enfurecida y con sus ojos más oscuros.

Taka y Konoha se quedó momentáneamente sin aire. Ambas espadas chocaron y se enterraron en el cuerpo del otro. Todos ahí estaban sorprendidos por la pelea que se estaba llevando y que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Sin embargo todos notaron como los ojos de Sakura el odio iba en aumento.

_**-"Si Sakura estuviera en buenas condiciones, seguramente no estaría tan maltrecha."-** _pensó Madara.

Ambos respiraban agitados.

**-Te precipitaste. Mi ojo aún está abierto.-** habló mirando su brazo derecho. Un hilo de sangre salió de la boca de Sakura.-** Ahora irás con Nayumi e Itachi para que te saluden. Yo gano.-**

**-¿Que pasa? Esto se siente como...-** musitó Karin para si misma.

**-Puedes pensar haber visto a través del Izanagi...-** dijo Danzou con soberbia, pero entonces lo sintió.- _**"¿Que significa esto?-**_ tosió sangre.-**_ ¿Por que no se activa Izanagi?"-_**

_**-"Has subestimado a Sakura, Danzou. "-** _pensó Madara.

El ojo que se suponía que estaba abierto, estaba cerrado.

**-Maldita.-** Danzou retrocedió quitando la espada de viento del estómago de Sakura.

**-Tú serás el único que irá a ver a mi hermana y a Itachi.-** mencionó Sakura con frialdad viendo como Danzou caía al suelo tosiendo sangre.

**-¡Justo como pensé!-** habló Karin atrayendo la atención de todos.-** ¡Este es el verdadero Danzou!-**

Danzou intentó ir por Sakura pero cayó en sus pies.

_**-"Esto está muy lejos del Tsukiyomi de Itachi, donde el manipulaba libremente el tiempo en un Genjutsu. Pero el truco está en como se utiliza, incluso en un corto y débil Genjutsu.-**_ pensó Madara, Danzou intentaba levantarse.- **_Con el Izanagi, un Sharingan es desechado una vez que se ha agotado. Un ojo mantendrá el jutsu activo por 60 segundos. Como sea...-_**recordó cuando Sakura se lanzó a por Danzou.-** _Pudo haberse visto como suicida, pero los incesantes ataque de Sakura tenían la intención de apagar los Sharingan de Danzou uno por uno. Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Eso es porque justo antes de intercambiar golpes, todos lo Sharingan de su brazo derecho estaban cerrado. Sakura es una Haruno. Y es una ninja que posee el Fuumetsu Ryuugan. Sus habilidades de observación, son mucho mejores que las tuyas, Danzou. En un instante, antes de que tu lo notaras, Sakura puso un Genjutsu en ti y te hizo creer que tu último ojo en tu brazo derecho aún estaba abierto. Tu mismo estabas preocupado por la inestabilidad de la duración del Izanagi y seguiste verificando los Sharingan en tu brazo derecho.-_**Madara recordaba todo aquello.- _**Sakura se dio cuenta de eso. Muy sutilmente, ella quería hacerte pensar que el Izanagi al final duraría un poco más. Ella ha confirmado que pudo ponerte bajo un Genjutsu,-**_ recordó cuando Sakura hizo aparecer a Itachi.- **_incluso así haya sido solo por un instante. Y Sakura tomó la oportunidad. Debido a que posees el Sharingan también, subestimaste el como usarlo en batalla. Tu arrogancia te llevó a la derrota.-_**

**-Ahora que estás luchando con tus ojos. No subestimes a una Haruno.-** declaró Sakura mirando a Danzou sin pizca de remordimiento.

_**-"Danzou no utilizó el ojo de Shisui, pero tu lo acorralaste en una esquina, Sakura.-**_ pensó Madara siendo consciente de que Sakura sabía que Danzou tenía ese ojo.-**_ Parece que me será posible tomar el ojo de Shisui pronto. La raíz debe haberse escondido abajo"-_**pensó satisfactoriamente.

Sakura seguía respirando entrecortadamente, entrecerró los ojo y finalmente cayó de sentón al suelo. Karin reaccionó y se dirigió corriendo a Sakura que se tapaba la herida del estómago.

**-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?-** se levantó la manga de la capa.-** ¡Deprisa y muerde!-**

Sakura tomó su muñeca y mordió su brazo, Karin soltó un grito.

_**-"Esa chica puede dar su chakra cuando la muerden. Ya veo porque la eligieron a ella."-** _reflexionó Kakashi.

Danzou gruñó mientra se tomaba el hombro.-_**"¿Como yo... de entre todas las personas... pude perder contra esa mocosa? ¡No puedo perder aquí!-**_pensó decidido.-** ¡Aahhh!-** gritó cuando un árbol empezó a salir de su hombro.- _**No, a este ritmo, seré **__**absorbido por las células del primer Hokage."-**_ Danzou rompió el árbol quedándose sin brazo.

**-"**_**Está cerca de la muerte y está perdiendo la habilidad de controlar el chakra.-**_ observó Madara levantándose de su puesto.- _**El poder de Hashirama no es fácil de controlar."-**_

**-Ese tipo no se rinde.-** se quejó Suigetsu.

**-¡Que persistente es ese tipo!-** se quejó Karin.

Danzousequitó la venda de su ojo derecha para sorpresa de todos menos Sakura, allí tenía otro Sharingan.

**-Todavía no...-** se negó Danzou.-** Ahora es cuando luchamos con nuestros ojos.-**

**-Este ojo nunca será tuyo.-** replicó Sakura con furia.

**-Ese maldito...-** gruñó Sasuke al ver otro Sharingan.

_**-"La habilidad visual en su ojo derecho a vuelto."-**_ pensó Madara mirando el ojo derecho de Danzou.

_**-"Ya veo. Intentaba utilizar el Izanagi hasta que el ojo de Shisui se recuperara."-**_ analizó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura se levantó y fue directamente hacía Danzou con un Chidori, pero Danzou corrió pasando por su lado y llegando a Karin tomándola como rehén. Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron al ver aquello.

Suigetsu se puso de pie inmediatamente.

_**-"El ojo de Shisui tiene una habilidad visual... Él estaba tratando de decidir cuando utilizar Genjutsu, o sacrificar todo por el Izanagi."-**_

Sakura le miró con sus ojos verdes.

**-Tu has utilizado demasiado tu habilidad visual, ¿No es así**?- cuestionó Danzou con una sonrisa de suficiencia apretando el agarre del cuello de Karin.

**-Sakura...-** suplicó Karin con dificultad.

Suigetsu dio un paso, pero Sasuke le detuvo.

**-Detente. Sakura hará algo.-** fue todo lo que dijo sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

Suigetsu se quedó quieto confiándole a Karin a Sakura.

_**-"Sakura ya no es útil. Como pensé, Madara es el único a quien necesito poner bajo Genjutsu y manipularlo. No puedo perder tiempo, mis heridas son graves.**_**"-** pensó Danzou con preocupación.

_**-"¿Que vas hacer ahora, Sakura/chan?**_**"-** pensaron Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke y Madara atentos a lo que Sakura haría.

**-No es irónico que tú, quien glorifica el auto-sacrificio, ¿tome un rehén?-** pregunto Sakura aún con el Chidori en mano.

**-No lo es si yo considero valiosa mi vida.-** respondió Danzou.- **Por el honor a Konoha... por el mundo shinobi. No puedo darme el lujo de morir aquí. No importa lo que signifique, debo sobrevivir. Para ser el único que reformó, que hizo cambiar al mundo Shinobi.-**

**-Eso es mentira.-** replicó Sakura.- **Siempre has querido ser Hokage ¿verdad? Nunca lo serás por el simple echo de que te da miedo morir. No es por honor a Konoha o por el mundo shinobi... tu mismo lo dijiste ante.-** apretó los puños.-** Te deshiciste de dos clanes fieles a la aldea, solo porque estorbaban en tu planes.-** alzó al voz furiosa y Sasuke apretó los puños molesto.

**-Esta mujer será sacrificada por esa causa.-** continuó Danzou ignorando sus palabras.

**-¡Sakura ayúdame!-** suplicó Karin agarrando la manga de Danzou.

De su mentón cayó una gota de sangre.-** No te muevas... Karin.-** su voz sonó extremadamente fría y Karin sonrió.

Sakura alzó la cabeza, ambos ojos tenían el Fuumetsu Ryuugan, tenía una sonrisa maniática en su rostro y la espada chidori... atravesó tanto a Karin como a Danzou.

Taka y Konoha abrieron los ojos incrédulo ante lo que presenciaron. Ninguno de ellos se creía que Sakura realmente hubiera atacado.

**-No pude ser...-** susurró Suigetsu inmóvil.

**-¿Que...?-** Ino tenía una mano en la boca.

**-¿Sasuke...?-** Kakashi pensaba que Sasuke tenía una explicación para ello. Pero al parecer el Uchiha tenía una expresión perturbada. Y es que aquella sonrisa daba miedo.

_**-"Un punto vital... ¡A través del rehén!"-**_ pensó Danzou sorprendido.

Sakura acentuó la sonrisa.- **Aquí va el primero.-**

Danzou soltó a Karin la cual cayó al suelo.

_**-"¿Por que?"-**_ se pregunto Karin.

_Hace cuatro años en el bosque de la muerte, justo en los exámenes chunin se ve a una Karin de doce años sola con un pergamino y un oso enorme a punto de atacarla._

_**-¡Ahhh!-** gritó echándose al suelo y perdiendo sus gafas._

_**-¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!-**__ se oyó la voz fría de una chica y unos cuantos golpes.-__** Así que tienes el rollo de tierra...-**__ dijo una Sakura de doce años parada encima del oso. Ella llevaba un tuvo para el agua._

_Karin miró hacia donde provenía la voz, pero solo veía difuso.-_** _¡Mis gafas...!-_**_ pensó cogiendo sus gafas y poniéndoselas. _

_**-Nos vemos.-** se despidió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa._

**-Levantate Karin.-** escuchó la voz de la Sakura del presente.

¿Que se levantara? ¿Como iba hacerlo si no podía moverse? Aunque... si se suponía que tenía una herida en el pecho... ¿Por qué ya no le dolía? Karin abrió los ojos y se tocó el lugar donde se suponía estaba herida. Nada. No encontró nada. Se dio cuenta de que podía moverse. Miró a Sakura que tenía el chidori katana clavado en Danzou. ¿Que había pasado?

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Karin se levantó intacta y se dirigió hasta su equipo, confundida.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó confundido Suigetsu.

**-Si...-** respondió igual de confundida.

**-¿Que...?-** quiso preguntar Danzou.

**-Mis ojos siempre han podido confundir la realidad con la ilusión. Tsukiyomi... Itachi sabía a la perfección que no lo necesitaba porque mis ojos ya poseen ese poder.-** explicó Sakura sonriendo macabramente.-** Aunque es ligeramente diferente.-**

Danzou tosió sangre.-** Tu...-**

**-Puedo encerrarte en una ilusión y todo lo que te pase en ella... te pasará en la realidad. Puedes coger a un rehén, puedo meterte en un Genjutsu y hacer que veas como os apuñalo a ambos. Tu soltarías al rehén...-** acentuó aún más su sonrisa.-** y entonces es cuando realmente atacaría. Como ahora. Puedo controlarte dentro del Genjutsu.-**

**-Ya veo... ahora entiendo el porque se decía que los ojos de los Haruno eran más poderosos.-** reflexionó Kakashi sorprendido.-** Nos ha metido a todos en un Genjutsu y nadie se ha dado cuenta. En el momento de que sus ojos miraron a Danzou hizo que cayera en una ilusión. Dicha ilusión, Sakura apuñalaba a ambos y así cuando Danzou la soltaba - creyendo la realidad - Sakura le apuñalaba de verdad.-**

**-I-increíble.-** murmuró Naruto. Sasuke miraba sorprendido.

Danzou retrocedió y empezó a correr - o caminar - puesto que la herida no le permitía correr dirección opuesta a Sakura. Danzou sangraba de su pecho y tenía un rastro de sangre en sus ropas que dejaban ver sus pisadas. Sakura empezó a seguirlo con tranquilidad pero con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Cuando hubo echo un tramo, apareció Madara delante de él.

**-¡Madara!-** exclamaron los de Konoha.

**-A estado aquí desde que empezó la lucha.-** informó la pelirroja.-** No ha echo nada para perjudicar a Sakura.-**

**-No le hará nada.-** aseguró Sasuke.

**-¿Como estás tan seguro?-** preguntó Kakashi con seriedad.

**-Madara está seguro de que Sakura morirá tarde o temprano por la enfermedad.-** respondió el pelinegro con tranquilidad.

Naruto y Kakashi asintieron entendiendo y Sasuke los miró de reojo esperando a que reaccionaran.-** ¡¿Que has dicho?- **ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

**-¿Sakura-chan está enferma?-** preguntó Naruto espantado.

**-¿Y aún así se arriesgó y luchó?-** cuestionó Kakashi con incredulidad.

**-No hay por que preocuparse... creo.-** trató de tranquilizarlos.-** Sakura empezó un tratamiento hace una semana.-**

**-¿Hace cuanto está enferma?-** le pregunto a Sasuke.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.-** Desde que tiene nueve años. La enfermedad a avanzado mucho desde entonces.-**

Ino asintió con la cabeza.-** Tsunade-sama hizo la cura hace cuatro años, cuando ella estaba ingresada en el hospital.-** informó.

Kakashi asintió aún algo sorprendido, y Naruto miró con tristeza a Sakura.

**-Danzou... tomaré el ojo de Shisui.- **le dijo Madara.

**-¡Si voy a morir no lo haré solo!-** Danzou se quitó el haori dejando ver unas marcas negras.

**-Este es el Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu. [Jutsu de sellado de los cuatro Símbolos invertidos]-** reconoció Madara algo exaltado.-** ¡Alejate de él si quieres vivir un poco más!-** advirtió empezando a desaparecer por el suelo cuando el cuerpo de Danzou empezó a desprender lo que parecía tinta. Sakura saltó en cuanto le oyó.

**-¿Que está pasando?-** preguntó Yamato mirando en la lejanía al igual que los demás.

El cuerpo de Danzou parecía tener un agujero que tragaba todo lo que estaba en su alcanza. Madara desapareció a tiempo antes de ser tragado. Todo alrededor de Danzou fue tragado, dejando un vacío bajo sus pies.

* * *

Dos personas, una mujer y un hombre corrían por el bosque. Ambos iban tapados con unas capas que impedían ver su rostros, pero los dos eran familiarmente conocidos. De pronto el que parecía el hombre se detuvo jadeando con cansancio. Apoyaba sus manos en la rodillas y trataba de recuperar aire.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó la mujer con voz suave y también jadeando.

**-Estoy bien.-** respondió el hombre con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

**-Nos queda muy poco.-** dijo la mujer mirando hacía al frente con anhelo.

**-Lo se.- **sonrió el hombre.- **Sigamos.-**

**-Solo despertaste ayer. Podemos detenernos un poco.-** sugirió la mujer preocupada. Después de todo el camino que hicieron había sido largo y ni siquiera se habían detenido para nada.

**-No.-** se negó el hombre.-** Se cuando quieres verla de nuevo. De echo yo también quiero verla. A ella y a él.-** se enderezó y empezó a caminar.-** Demonos prisa.-**

**-Si.**- sonrió la mujer volviendo a correr con lo que sus piernas daban.

Ambos estaba verdaderamente cerca de ellos. De echo ya podían verlos.

* * *

Sakura y Madara estaba parados al borde mirando a Danzou muerto.

**-Eso estuvo cerca.-** dijo Madara.- **ese fue el Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu. [Jutsu de sellado de los cuatro Símbolos invertidos] Él te absorbería dentro de su cuerpo y te sellaría dentro. Probablemente programó su activación en el momento de su muerte.- **explicó con indiferencia.

Madara saltó y puso una mano en el brazo de Danzou y lo absorbió. Saltó de nuevo quedando al lado de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que los de Konoha se acercaban corriendo.

Sakura parpadeó, empezando a ver borroso. Respiraba agitadamente e hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano en la boca cuando empezó a toser sangre.

**-Parece que tienes un daño interior muy grande.-** comentó Madara sin una pizca de sorpresa.- **De no ser así, tu lucha con Danzou hubiera terminado antes y sin heridas demasiado graves.-**

**-Ya se que sabes que estoy enferma.-** habló Sakura con sequedad.-** Quiero saber una cosa...-** Madara miró como los de Konoha se acercaban aún más.-** Tu sabes quien robó el cuerpo de Itachi, ¿Verdad? ¿Quien fue?-** preguntó mirándolo con los ojos desenfocados.

Madara sonrió tras la máscara.- **Bueno...-** encogió de hombros.-** Realmente fue... alguien a quien tu conoces.-** se alejó de ella al momento de decir aquello.

Unos shuriken se clavaron justo donde Madara estuvo antes de apartarse. Taka y el equipo de Konoha se detuvo al ver aquello. Los shurikens habían venido de la dirección opuesta en que se encontraban ellos.

Sakura volvió a toser y sus ojos se nublaron aún más.

**-¿Quienes son?-** preguntó Yamato entrecerrando los ojos. Dos figuras se acercaban desde el otro lado del puente.

Karin entrecerró los ojos y se concentró un poco tenía poco chakra pero lo sintió. Retrocedió sorprendida mirando a los dos sujetos con sorpresa.

**-¿Karin?-** preguntó Juugo al ver su reacción.

**-No es posible...-** murmuró Karin con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

**-¿Quienes son?-** preguntó esta vez Sasuke mirándola.

**-No logro sentir casi nada de chakra en uno de ellos, en cambio en el otro puede sentir que tiene muy poco.-** explicó Karin.- **Y el que casi no tiene chakra se parece mucho a...-** miró a Sasuke con miedo.-** Itachi.-**

Todos se quedaron mudos ante esa confesión. Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a Karin y luego a los dos sujetos del más allá.

**-¿Que?-** jadeó Sasuke sin creerlo. El corazón le palpitaba muy deprisa.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.-** comentó Madara siendo oído por todos excepto Sakura que estaba perdiendo su sentido del audio.-** Mira que es irónica la vida, ¿No crees?-** cuestionó con sarcasmo.-** Toda la vida escondiéndote de mí y ahora eres tu la que sale en mi encuentro.-**

**-No salí precisamente a tu encuentro, Madara.-** replicó la mujer.-** Llevo nueve años separada de mi hermana por tu culpa.-** la mujer apretó los puños con fuerza molesta.

**-Bueno...-** se encogió de hombros.-** ahora la puedes ver, Nayumi.-** al decir su nombre un viento suave hizo que las capuchas de ambos se retirara.

Todos allí se quedaron incrédulos ante lo que vieron. La mujer tenía el pelo rosa oscuro lo tenía largo pero no se veía pues estaba cubierto por la capa, los ojos los tenía rasgados y eran de un color verde oscuro parecidos a los de Sakura y como no si esa persona era Nayumi, como había dicho Madara. La hermana mayor de Sakura la cual se suponía estaba muerta.

El otro personaje tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta baja y los ojos negros. Uchiha Itachi estaba a su lado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Itachi desvió su mirada de Madara y la posó en su hermano pequeño. Sus miradas se encontraron, pues Sasuke no había dejado de mirarle. Itachi le miraba con anhelo y Sasuke le miraba completamente confundido.

Su corazón parecía que quería salirse de su pecho. Sintió como una parte de su ser, esa parte que había sentido al perder a su hermano, cuando se enteró de la verdad, volvía a él.

El silencio sepulcral que se había formado fue roto por Sakura, la cual volvió a toser sangre. Una vez más su mano estaba sobre su boca y la otra en su pecho. La pelirosa no oía casi nada y su vista estaba desenfocada. Pero estaba segura que había escuchado la voz de Madara decir el nombre de su hermana.

Levantó su cabeza y enfocó su mirada a los dos recién llegados sin conseguir ver demasiado. Sin embargo podía estar segura que uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y la otra persona... rosa.

Sus pies empezaron a moverse solos, tambaleándose dirigiéndose hacía ella. Sin embargo Sakura cada vez estaba más cerca de la inconsciencia. Levantó una mano como tratando de alcanzarla, que de echo era eso lo que quería, pero fue entonces que una mueca de claro dolor se mostró en su rostro, su mano se dirigió en el pecho nuevamente apretándolo con más fuerza, tosió sangre y con la mano aún en el aire fue cayendo hacía atrás.

Aquello fue como un resorte para todos. Como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo empezaron a moverse. Nayumi salió corriendo hacía Sakura que estaba bastante lejos, mientras Itachi sacaba unos shurikens y se los lanzaba a Madara con la intención de alejarlo lo más posible de Sakura.

Sasuke en el aire - había saltado el tramo que los separaba, como todos los demás - hizo unos sellos.-** ¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!-**

Unas ráfagas de fuego se dirigieron a Madara alejándolo cada vez más de Sakura. Madara saltó y entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio Uzumaki estaba detrás de él con un Rasengan.

**-¡Rasengan!-** Naruto atravesó literalmente el cuerpo de Madara. Naruto chasqueó la lengua molesto y quedó a la par de Sasuke e Itachi y miró a Madara furioso.

**-Así que... Nayumi te ha revivido, Itachi.-** comentó Madara algo furioso como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquello cambiaba un poco las cosas. Nuevamente la madera le rodeó apresándolo.-** Eso no funciona conmigo, ya lo sabéis.-**

**-Es solo para asegurarnos de que no te acerques a Sakura.-** respondió Kakashi en pose defensiva. Todos estaban delante de Sakura protegiéndola.

**-Hmp.-** bufó Madara.-** Ya no tengo ningún interés en ella.-** aclaró indiferente.-** Todo lo que quería ya lo he conseguido.-** los miró a todos.-** Ella morirá de todas formas.-**

**-No hables como si la conocieras.-** dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido.-** Después de tantos años... deberías saber que Sakura no se rinde ante nada.-**

**-No trates de hacerte el duro conmigo, Itachi.-** replicó Madara con burla.-** Mírate, ni siquiera puedes usar el Sharingan. Aun estás muy débil.-**

Itachi hizo una mueca.-** El que esté débil no me impide declararte la guerra.-** le miró con tranquilidad.-** Las cosas no saldrán como quieres, de eso puedes estar seguro.-**

**-Como digas.-** Madara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.-** Nos veremos en el campo de batalla.-** y dicho esto desapareció.

En cuanto Madara se fue todos se relajaron y automáticamente giraron hasta donde estaba Sakura, que era atendida por Nayumi y también por Ino. Ambas tenían el miedo pintado en sus rostros, tenían terror de lo que podría pasar, pues Sakura se veía mal y sumándole que Nayumi no tenía mucho chakra e Ino no era médico experta...

Itachi dio dos pasos cuando sus piernas le fallaron y empezó a caer. Esperaba el golpe, pero lo único que sintió fue un pequeño golpe en la frente y los brazos de alguien alcanzarle. Alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió un poco al ver que quien había detenido su caída había sido su hermano menor el cual cabe decir que lo miraba preocupado. Finalmente Sasuke le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo sin separarse de él.

Por su parte el pelinegro menor estaba dispuesto a ir donde su pelirosa cuando vio que a Itachi le fallaban las piernas. Fue mecánico el que su cuerpo se moviera solo y le sujetara para evitar que se cayera. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer ni sabía como hablarle. No sabía como actuar después de saber la verdad. Además pensaba que estaba muerto y ahora estaba allí delante suyo abrazándolo.

**-Parece que mis piernas no aguantaron más.-** dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza mirándolo notando su sonrisa y su mirada cálida y eso le hizo sentir peor persona.

**-Todo está bien, Sasuke.-** le sonrió Itachi al ver su mirada arrepentida.

Sasuke tragó duro y se acomodó apoyando la frente en el hombro de su hermano mayor, el cual su brazo derecho estaba en su espalda. Y Sasuke se sintió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Finalmente la lucha de Sakura terminó. Su chakra era tan oscura y malvado que hasta el Susano ha cambiado, podría decirse que ahora es una mezcla del Susano de Sasuke - que es la ballesta- y el de Itachi, agregánole unos brazo en los hombros. Dichos brazos aparecieron por... digámos el jutsu de Sakura. Aquel que podía hacer brazos de chakra. Ahora realmente no podrá utilizarlos - no es que antes los utilizara mucho, de hecho - porque están en el Susano.**

**Finalmente la persona misteriosa - o no tan misteriosa - apreció. Nayumi está viva y recició a Itachi. n el proximo se explicará el porque está viva. **

**Siguiente capitulo será algo así como la paz. Pue ahora falta que despierte Tsunade y lo demás.**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reviews?**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!  
**


	29. Tres minutos, tres horas, tres días

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**29-TRES MINUTOS, TRES HORAS, TRES DÍAS**

* * *

En cuanto Madara pronunció el nombre de su hermana pequeña, Nayumi fue consciente que Sakura estaba más muerta que viva. Y eso la asustó. Cuando la mirada jade desenfocada se situó sobre ella y vio sus pasos tambaleantes hacia ella, no esperó. Salió en su dirección antes de que ella cayera en la inconsciencia. No llegó a tiempo antes de que Sakura cayera al duro y frío suelo, pero notó como una chica rubia de ojos azules también se acercaba con la mirada llena de preocupación.

Le era conocida.

**-¿Ino...?-** pregunto en voz baja cuando creyó reconocerla. No podía estar equivocada. Recordaba que Sakura siempre estaba con una niña rubia y ojos azules. De echo eran mejores amigas, casi como hermanas. No podría haber cambiado mucho.

La rubia la miró y sonrió tristemente.- **Nayumi...-**

El quejido de dolor que profirió Sakura las hizo ponerse en movimiento.

**-Todo está bien, Sasuke.-** oyó que decía Itachi. Sasuke... Sasuke, el hermano pequeño de Itachi y la persona que había ayudado a su hermana pequeña. No le guardaba rencor por haber matado a Itachi, las cosas habían sucedido de ese modo y después de todo solo era un niño cuando todo ocurrió. Y aún después de saber la verdad - ella sabía que lo sabía - no la había dejado atrás. Había estado allí, apoyándola.

No le pasó desapercibido, a pesar de estar concentrada en Sakura, que todos los que estaban allí - incluyendo a Sasuke que seguía abrazado a su hermano - miraban con preocupación a su hermana. Al parecer, a pesar de que su carácter antisocial, tenía a gente que la querían.

Nayumi se tensó de golpe y jadeó bruscamente cuando sintió que el corazón de su hermana empezaba a detenerse y los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas conteniéndose para no llorar.

Moría.

Sakura estaba muriendo en sus manos y no podían hacer nada.

Sasuke se estremeció y sin saber exactamente porque sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

Itachi miró a las dos médicos que curaban a Sakura notando los ojos aguados de la rubia y aquello no le gustó nada. Temía que hubieran llegado tarde, otra vez.

Kakashi y Naruto sentían una opresión en el pecho que no los dejaba respirar tranquilos.

Suigetsu tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios en una mueca, tratando no mostrar más preocupación.

Juugo miraba con preocupación, esperando que todo se arreglara.

Karin a pesar de no tener casi nada de chakra, aún podía sentir el de Sakura. Cada vez desaparecía más y sabía lo que eso significaba. Contuvo la respiración mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con la vista en Sakura.

**-Karin...-** Suigetsu estaba a su altura, mirándola preocupado.

**-Su chakra está desapareciendo...-** informó soltando el aire que había cogido.

**-Lo que quiere decir que...-** Suigetsu se detuvo incapaz de continuar.

Nayumi no se dio cuanta de que había contenido la respiración hasta que sintió su propio corazón golpear con fuerza y rapidez su pecho. Tenía los labios fuertemente apretados y sentía los ojos calientes. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a salir, cayendo por sus mejillas y su mentón hasta llegar al suelo.

No podía evitarlo. Llevaba nueve años sin saber nada de ella, sabiendo que estaba sufriendo y sin poder ayudarla. Y ahora que la había encontrado, irremediablemente ella estaba muriendo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor presentarse delante de ella cuando se encontraron en aquel pueblo. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

**-¿Por que?-** se pregunto Nayumi cuando el corazón de Sakura se estaba deteniendo.- **¿Por que ahora que te e encontrado?-**

_Pum-Pum Pum-Pum_

**-Por favor... no me hagas esto...-** rogaba con la voz entrecortada, apretando los ojos anegados de lágrimas, con fuerza.

_Pum-Pum Pum-Pum_

**-Sakura... no te va-yas... no me de-jes...-** suplicaba con una voz llena de dolor.

_Pum-Pum Pum-Pum_

Juugo, Suigetsu y Yamato entrecerraron los ojos con dolor, Karin con la cabeza gacha y su cara llena de lágrimas, Kakashi desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Sakura y cerró su único ojo con dolor y tristeza. Naruto tenía un brazo tapando sus ojos los cuales caían lágrima con libertad y algún que otro sollozo se oían de su parte.

Itachi ladeó su cabeza al sentir como Sasuke temblaba y no tardó en sentir en su mano izquierda - que estaba en su regazo - como se mojaba. No tardó en comprender que estaba llorando.

Sasuke tenía la frente apoyada en el hombro de Itachi, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Las lágrimas cristalinas bajaban por su mentón y su nariz con abundancia, pero aún así no se oía ningún sollozo, ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza en la espalda de su hermano mayor.

En aquel momento no le importaba que le vieran llorar. El hecho de que Itachi estuviera vivo y el que Sakura estuviera muriendo era demasiado para él.

_Recuperaba uno... pero perdía a otro._

¿Por que? ¿Por que le pasaba aquello a él? Pensaba que una vez Danzou muerto, podrían descansar tranquilos. Ella le había prometido que viviría... Que no moriría... Sin embargo... ella no reaccionaba. Y aquello le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. La mujer que amaba estaba muriendo.

_Pum-Pum Pum... Pu-_

**-Na-yumi...-** Ino la miró asustada en cuando el corazón de Sakura dejó de latir definitivamente.-** No...-**

**-¿Sakura?-** abrió los ojos asustada.-** ¡Sakura!-**

Nayumi dejó de emanar chakra curativo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Sakura había... muerto. No era que se estuviera dando por vencida. Pero sabía que era inútil. Sakura había muerto por una enfermedad y eso no se podía remediar.

**-Ha...-** Ino tragó con dolor.-** muerto...- **

**-Nayumi...-** llamó Itachi con tristeza a la vez que apretaba a Sasuke hacía su cuerpo. Entonces no habían llegado a tiempo.

**-Sakura-chan...-** murmuraba con dolor Naruto llorando libremente. Al final no había conseguido salvar a nadie.

_**-"Sakura..."-** _pensó Kakashi con dolor. Un miembro de su equipo había muerto.

Nayumi estaba en shock. Sakura estaba muerta. Su hermana pequeña... La que entrenaba no para superarla, si no para no causarle molestias a ella, la que evitaba siempre molestarla, la que era feliz cuando simplemente pasaban un rato juntas. La persona que había muerta en sus manos...

_Muerta._

Era lo único que se repetía en la mente del Uchiha menor. No podía ser ¿verdad? Sakura no podía estar muerta. Ella le había prometido que volvería con vida... que no moriría... ¡Que estaría con él! ¡No podía estar muerta!

**-Me prometió que volvería...-** su voz salió forzada y sorprendentemente tranquila a pesar de que su mente le gritaba todo aquello.-** Que no moriría...- **Itachi le apretó más fuerte.- **Que estaría conmigo... Lo prometió...-** su voz acabó saliendo monótona.

Después de esas palabras se quedaron en silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Solo se oían los sollozos de Naruto y Karin en el lugar. Ino tenía los ojos cerrados, no los abría por miedo a encontrarse con la cruda realidad. No podía ser cierto... Sakura no podía estar muerta. Sin embargo sus manos en su pecho le decía que si, que estaba muerta.

Al final no había servido de nada. Había sido débil de nuevo.

Por una vez... había creído que realmente podría ayudarla. Que podría salvarla de la muerte... pero se equivocó. No había podido salvarla, su mejor amiga... su hermana estaba muerta.

_Pum... Pum_

Ino abrió los ojos atónita, sin estar segura de lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser...

_Pum-Pum_

Jadeó sorprendida y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de emanar chakra de sus manos, hacía su corazón.

_Pum-Pum Pum-Pum_

Y allí... aunque débil, el corazón de Sakura empezaba a latir de nuevo.

**-Nayumi...-** llamó temblorosamente aún sin creerlo.-** Nayumi... tien-e pulso...-**

**-¿Que?-** preguntó preguntándose si había oído bien. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada atónita de la rubia que miraba el cuerpo de Sakura.

**-Esta respirando...-** dijo sin aire a causa de la emoción y el cansancio al mismo tiempo.

Con las manos temblorosas comprobó si lo dicho por la rubia era cierto.

_Pum-Pum_ _Pum-Pum_

Y lo sintió. Era débil, pero ahí estaba.

**-Respira...-** susurró igual de sorprendida.- **¡Esta respirando!-** exclamó emocionada y feliz.

Absolutamente todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Es decir ella había muerto, pero... ahora estaba viva. ¡Que rayos! ¡Eso no importaba! Sakura estaba viva. Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver en el rostro de las dos muchachas la incredulidad y la felicidad.

Sasuke lentamente se separó de Itachi y miró hacía donde se encontraba Sakura. Ya no lloraba, pero los rastros de lágrimas seguían en su cara. Se sintió aliviado, sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado en su corazón.

Sentía que ahora todo estaría bien.

**-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-** preguntó Kakashi minutos después y haciendo referencia al hecho de que estuvieran vivos.

Itachi suspiró sentándose de una manera en las que sus piernas estuvieran cómodas.

**-La noche en la que Nayumi debía morir, justo en el último momento, planeó su muerte.-** comenzó a explicar.-** Utilizando el cadáver de un Haruno que ella misma había matado, utilizó un jutsu médico propio de los Haruno para hacerse pasar por ella.**

**-Pero aquello me dejó tan exhausta que tuve que quedarme quieta por bastante tiempo.-** continuó Nayumi.-** Sabía que los Haruno no se salvarían y quería ayudar a Sakura con lo que sabía que tendría que hacer.-** todos escuchaban atentos.-** Pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a Konoha, Madara aparecía, aunque sabía esconderme antes de que estuviera frente a mi.-**

**-Cuando Sakura abandonó Konoha, era prácticamente imposible encontrarla, pues ella estaba escondida en una guarida que hicimos Nayumi y yo.-** prosiguió Itachi.-** Misma razón por la que Nayumi no pensó que estuviera allí.-**

**-Hace un tiempo, cuando estaba en el bosque sentí la presencia de Madara, pero también sentía la presencia de dos chakras que se estaban enfrentando. Supuse que el día de la batalla entre Uchiha había llegado, así que fui allí, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, pero fue demasiado tarde.-** Nayumi puso expresión triste de solo recordarlo.- **Y hace como un mes me encontré a Sakura en un pueblo,-** ellos se sorprendieron.-** pero ella no me reconoció puesto que llevaba una capa. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejada, la seguí.-**

**-¿Seguiste a Sakura y no te detectó?-** preguntó Kakashi extrañado. Sakura siempre era la primera en detectar si alguien la seguía.

**-Si, en aquel tiempo su chakra estaba muy bajo, tenía un aspecto muy enfermizo.-** respondió recordando con tristeza aquel momento.

Karin asintió.

**-Seguro que fue cuando no dormía y no comía casi nada.**

**-En realidad aquel día quise presentarme frente a ella, pero...-** sonrió con tristeza.-** me entró el pánico.-**

**-¿Temes que ella te odie?-** pregunto Kakashi entendiendo la situación.

**-La dejé sola cuando más me necesitaba.-** entrecerró los ojos con dolor.-** A cargado con tanto...-**

Itachi la miró con un mueca.

**-Ya te dije que ella sería incapaz de odiarte.**

Sasuke asintió sin decir nada.

**-Cuando abandonaron Akatsuki,-** siguió Nayumi.-** yo me adentré en la guarida y me llevé el cuerpo de Itachi e hice un jutsu prohibido para revivirlo.-**

**-¿No había nadie en la guarida en aquel momento?- **preguntó Suigetsu mirando a sus compañeros de Taka.

Juugo negó con la cabeza.

**-Creo que en aquel momento estaban sellando el Hachibi.**

Karin asintió.

**-Y no fue hasta ayer que no desperté.-** finalizó Itachi recordando que había pasado.

_En una cabaña bastante lejos del País del Hierro, Nayumi se encontraba sentada al lado de un futton el cual ocupaba Itachi, que seguía inconsciente. Había pasado dos semanas desde que había sacado a Itachi de la guarida de Akatsuki y había aplicado la técnica prohibida de los Haruno, pero aún así, Itachi no daba señales de que despertara pronto. _

_Su mente se mantenía ocupada pensando en su hermana pequeña. Cuando la vio en el pueblo ella lucía muy mal. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo y eso le preocupaba. _

_Además..._

_**-Sus ojos se veían vacíos...-** susurró para si, encogiéndose un poco. Los ojos de Sakura siempre habían sido de un hermoso color jade - heredado de Megumi, su madre - pero los ojos que ella había visto no tenía nada que ver en el pasado. _

_No debería extrañarle, pero le dolía. Le dolía el hecho de que su hermana pequeña cargara con algo que en un principio ella debió hacer. Aquella misión no la hizo para que Sakura siguiera con vida, pero aún así, ahora creía que Sakura había aguantado mucho dolor._

_Sus ojos le pesaban y sentía el cuerpo cálido, cosa que le extrañó, pues se suponía que estaba muerto y suponía que a estas altura su cuerpo ya estaría frío. Era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido y por eso estaba confundido con respecto a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y con muy poca energía, ni siquiera podía moverse. Pero quería saber donde estaba y que estaba haciendo vivo._

_Con gran esfuerzo entreabrió los ojos y no veía mucho, solo borroso, volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y luego volvió a abrirlos despacio, esta vez pudiendo ver el techo de lo que parecía una cabaña. Intentó incorporarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que un quejido saliera de sus labios y volviera a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. _

_Así que de echo si estaba vivo._

_**-¿Itachi?- **Nayumi se acercó a él al instante que sintió el quejido esperanzada de que ésta vez despertara.- **¿Puedes oírme?-** pregunto ansiosa, viendo como el chico cerraba los ojos con fuerzas. Él había despertado._

_Itachi sentía esa voz que extrañamente se le hacía conocida y volvió a abrir los ojos para quitar sus dudas. Al abrirlos se encontró con un rostro conocido, pero se fijó en sus ojos y su cabello._

_Tal vez, realmente estaba muerto. _

_Porque la que estaba allí no podía ser Sakura. Su cabello rosa era más oscuro y sus ojos verdes oscuros estaban llenos de sentimientos y se encontraban nublados. Sakura sin duda no mostraba sentimientos en sus ojos._

_**-¿N-ayumi?-** preguntó débilmente, observando a la chica como si fuera un fantasma._

_Nayumi sonrió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Realmente estaba despierto. Antes de que sus emociones afloraran y se abalanzara sobre el chico, Nayumi decidió que revisaría su estado, suponiendo por como él no se había movido, que no podía siquiera mover un músculo._

_Itachi levantó una mano y tocó la cara de Nayumi, sorprendiéndola._

_**-Realmente eres tu...-** susurro con fascinación al ver que ella era real._

_Nayumi sonrió mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, sollozó y apoyó su frente en el pecho del chico sin llegar a hacerle daño, mientras Itachi cerraba los ojos dejando su mano en el pelo de la chica. _

_Seguía igual de sedoso._

_Diez minutos más tarde, cuando Nayumi se tranquilizaba e Itachi conseguía sentarse en la cama, sin dolerle el cuerpo fue que empezaron a hablar de lo que había pasado._

_**-Me reviviste.-** afirmó mirando a la chica que ahora se ocupaba de movilizar sus piernas. Lo había pensado, era imposible que viviera, de haber sido así, Sakura le hubiera curado, en cambio era Nayumi quien tenía a su lado._

_**-Te he estado buscando durante todo este tiempo, pero no te encontré hasta el día en que luchaste contra Sasuke.-** comenzó a explicarle.- **Ha pasado un mes y medio de eso y por ese tiempo aproximadamente me encontré con Sakura en un pueblo.- **le miró con tristeza e Itachi la miró con un poco de sorpresa.-** Chocamos, pero ella no me vio.-** bajó la mirada.-** Ella se veía muy mal. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo.-** lo miró dolida.-** La seguí y así fue como encontré la base de Akatsuki,-** Itachi sabía que Sakura debía estar realmente mal si no había notado que la seguían.-** Hace dos semanas ellos se fueron y fue ahí que entré y te llevé conmigo.-** terminó su relato._

_Así que de echo ya había pasado tiempo de aquello. Sasuke ya debía saber la verdad y si no se equivocaba Akatsuki ya habrá atacado Konoha, por lo tanto seguramente Danzou será ahora el Hokage y eso significaba que tanto Sakura como Sasuke serán enviados directamente al libro Anbu. Sabía que ahora que él no estaba allí, Akatsuki atacaría la aldea, después de todo nunca la atacaron porque él no quería._

_**-Ya veo...-** se quedó pensativo, pensando en aquello.-** Sakura...-** dudó en decirle, después de todo aquello le haría mucho daño.- **ella está enferma, Nayumi.-** los ojos oscuros de Nayumi se abrieron sorprendidos y segundos después se llenaron de lagrimas.- **Escuchame...-** posó una mano en la mejilla.- **¿Has sabido algo de Konoha o algo por el estilo?-**_

_Nayumi asintió._

_**-Hoy me enteré de que se llevará a cabo una reunión con todos los Kages. Y que Danzou...-** su nombre salió ira.-** es ahora el nuevo Hokage.-**_

_**-Como pensaba...-** asintió pensativo.-** Si ese es el caso... iremos hasta allí. Estoy seguro que Sakura se presentará allí.-** miró a Nayumi con seriedad.-** Ya a esperado muchos años para matar a Danzou.-**_

_Nayumi no dijo ni preguntó nada, Itachi siempre tenía la razón, además, era él quien había estado con Sakura durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ausente, él ahora la conocía muy bien. Tampoco le sorprendía el echo de que Sakura quisiera matar a Danzou._

_**-Dijiste ir allí... ¿Donde es allí precisamente?- **preguntó pues ella no sabía donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión._

_-**Al país del Hierro.-** sonrió Itachi._

_**-Eso queda muy lejos, Itachi.-** abrió los ojos sorprendida.-** ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!-** se angustió._

_**-Entonces saldremos de aquí a primera hora y no nos detendremos hasta haber llegado.-** dijo Itachi.- **Y no me importa haber despertado hoy y casi sin poder moverme, mañana nos vamos.-** dictaminó al ver que Nayumi quería replicar.-** Yo también quiero verla. A ella y a Sasuke.-** añadió sonriendo un poco._

_Nayumi sonrió con resignación. Cuando Itachi quería hacer una cosa no se le quitaba esa idea por nada del mundo._

_Y así lo hicieron, luego de hablar y aclarar todo, la mañana siguiente salieron cuando el sol aún no había salido. Fue bastante difícil, pues Itachi estaba cansado y le costaba moverse. Al final solo se detuvieron para comer algo. Ya estando en el País del Hierro se encontraron con el Raikage y sus guardaespaldas no sin cierta sorpresa por ambos lados. Ellos porque pensaron que las cosas se dificultarían más y los otros porque se suponía que estaban viendo a dos personas que estaban muertas._

_Fue allí que supieron lo que había pasado en la asamblea y el porque ninguno de ellos les había atacado y al ver que estaban tan agotados el Raikage había ordenado a Shee que les ayudara un poco. Así que después de eso pudieron ir más deprisa hasta encontrarlos._

**-Ya no puedo... más...- **jadeó Ino dejando de emanar chakra hacía Sakura. Había llegado al límite.

**-Creo que ya has echo mucho, Ino...- **le dijo Nayumi sin apartar la vista de su hermana.-** Es gracias a ti que esta viva.-** la miró agradecida.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían apartado un poco del grupo. Ahora ambos se miraban sin siquiera pestañear.

De pronto el rubio frunció el ceño, se adelantó unos pasos y tumbó al pelinegro de un puñetazo.

Taka se sorprendió ante la agresión hacía su líder, pero notaron que ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha parecía estar sorprendidos.

Sasuke en el suelo, se incorporó un poco y con una mano limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios. Podía haberse apartado, vio claramente sus movimientos y podía haberlo esquivado con facilidad, pero no lo hizo. Solo por esa vez. Él había cometido muchos errores, causándole daño a mucha gente, Naruto principalmente, pues él le había despreciado cada vez que iba a buscarle.

Se lo merecía.

Naruto le miró en el suelo, él sabía que pudo esquivar perfectamente aquel golpe, pero no lo hizo, y Naruto sabía que aquello era lo más parecido a una disculpa por parte del Uchiha.

Volvió a levantar el brazo y Sasuke esperó el golpe, un golpe que nunca llegó.

Sasuke miró la mano del rubio tendida ofreciéndole un apoyo para levantarse. El pelinegro alzó la vista mirando a Naruto con curiosidad ¿Esa era toda la furia contenida de Naruto?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, después de todo el Dobe no había cambiado tanto. Seguía teniendo ese estúpido concepto de inquebrantable lealtad a la amistad. Alzó la vista y se encontró con que el rubio tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

**-Hmp…sabía que llorarías como una nena, Dobe.-** se burló el pelinegro agarrando el brazo que le tendía y poniéndose en pie.

Naruto rió limpiándose los ojos con la otra mano y dándole después una palmada en el hombro. Sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura ahora que ambos habían crecido hasta igualar sus estaturas. Se miraron en silencio, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras como siempre habían hecho.

**-Teme.**

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y le palmeó el hombro de vuelta. Definitivamente, no había cambiado.

Taka observaba todo sintiéndose sorprendidos. Ese chico rubio había golpeado a Sasuke y luego le llamaba teme, y encima el Uchiha no lo freía a Chidoris. Era simplemente muy difícil de creer, y algo les decía que si cualquier otra persona, que no fuera el muchacho de ojos azules, lo intentaba no sobreviviría para contarlo.

Itachi y Kakashi sonrieron. Ahora todo estaba bien.

**-Hn... por cierto, vuelve a golpearme y será lo último que hagas, Usuratonkachi.- **amenazó componiendo su peor mirada.

**-¡¿A quien llamas Usuratonkachi, Teme?-** Naruto le miró feo.

**-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos...-** intervino Kakashi alzando las manos en son de paz.-** Ahora... Sasuke... me gustaría saber si tu equipo también vendá a Konoha con nosotros.-**

**-Taka se disuelve.-** soltó a bocajarro mientras Naruto murmuraba algo que sonó como "Teme sin tacto"-** Pueden ir por su cuenta... o pueden ir conmigo. Es su decisión.-** se encogió de hombros.

**-Yo voy contigo.-** Juugo fue el primero en hablar.-** Ya sabes que tu y Sakura sois los únicos que podéis controlarme.- **

Sasuke asintió y miró a los otros dos.

**-Yo también voy.-** dijo Karin, pero no dio explicaciones.

Suigetsu se quedó callado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pensativo.

**-¿Suigetsu?-** insistió Sasuke.

Suigetsu abrió los ojos.

**-Yo también voy. Para ser sincero me estaba cansando eso de andar de un lado a otro.-** se encogió de hombros.

**-Si quieres estar cerca de Karin, solo dilo, no pongas excusas.-** dijo Sasuke sonriendo con maldad.

Karin se sonrojó al igual que Suigetsu y a Juugo y a Ino le salieron una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-¿Que te pasa? Últimamente no haces otra cosa que decir cosas como estas.-** dijo Suigetsu con una aura depresiva.

**-Hmp.-** Sasuke volteó el rostro.

**-Creo que él se está vengando por todos tus comentarios acerca de él y Sakura.-** le dijo Juugo con tranquilidad.

**-Oh,- **sonrió nervioso, luego se encogió de hombros.-** bueno, tenía que haberlo supuesto... Sasuke es vengativo.-**

**-Eso no es novedad, 'ttebayo.- **murmuró Naruto.

**-Eso me recuerda...-** habló Yamato por primera vez.-** ¿Como lo haremos para entrar a Konoha? Digo, no creo que sea problema, pero aún quedan dos de los consejeros.-** se explicó.

**-Eso no será problema.-** sonrió Kakashi.- **Bien ahora solo nos queda la Hokage.-** dijo con la mano en la barbilla pensativo cuando notó las miradas sobre él.- **¿Que sucede chicos?-** pregunto inocentemente.

**-¿Sabe? Tsunade-sama pensaba que usted haría un excelente trabajo…igual que Jiraiya-sama.-** dijo son una sonrisa traviesa Yamato.

**-¡¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! Yo no sirvo para eso, están en un error muchachos, debemos pensar en alguien más.-** dijo Kakashi alzando ambas manos y retrocediendo.

**-Pero…pero…-** balbuceo Naruto.- **bueno ahora que lo pienso yo sería un gran Hokage, porque Kakashi-sensei nos haría leer el _icha-icha_ como lectura obligatoria.-** Kakashi sonrió ante la idea pero en cuando los demás vieron esa sonrisa macabra palidecieron.

**-Tienes razón.-** dijo Yamato.- **pero es él o despertar del coma a Tsunade-sama.-**

**-Mmm...-** Itachi se puso pensativo.-** Nayumi...-** miró a la chica que terminaba con Sakura.-** ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?-** le preguntó.

**-Tendría que ver como está.-** respondió la chica mirándolos.

**-No es justo, no es justo.-** replicaba Kakashi como niño chiquito.- **No quiero ser Hokage, no quiero ser Hokage, no quiero ser Hokage…-**

**-Pues como lo siento, jeje.-** rió el capitán Yamato con pena ajena.

**-¡Ese es un honor Kakashi-sensei! Debería sentirse halagado! Yo si quiero ser Hokage! Buaaaa-** lloraba Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado y centró su atención en Sakura. Ella se veía mucho mejor. Había recuperado el color natural y se veía una expresión tranquila. Sonrió aliviado.

Nayumi sonrió en cuanto vio la mirada del menor de los Uchiha, estando segura que Sakura no pudo elegir mejor chico que él.

* * *

Kiba se encontraba sentado en el pasto aburrido y Akamaru esta a su lado. Lee estaba en el camino dando golpes a la nada, entrenando y Sai estaba sentado un poco más alejado de Kiba dibujando. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que ellos se habían marchado y aún nada y eso empezaba a aburrirles y también a preocuparles. Sin embargo Sai sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado.

De pronto Akamaru levantó el hocico y se levantó haciendo que Kiba le mirase.

**-¿Que pasa, Akamaru?-** preguntó mirando al can.

**-Guau guau ¡guau! [Alguien viene]-** ladró el perro

**-¿Ah?-** miró al camino haciendo que Lee se detuviera y que Sai parara de pintar.

**-¿Que pasa, Kiba-kun?-** preguntó curioso Lee.

Kiba olfateó.

**-Están llegando.-** informó sonriendo.-** Y Sasuke y Sakura van con ellos y más personas que no conozco.-**

Diez minutos más tarde aproximadamente, las sombras de los ninjas se hacía presente en el lugar. Ino y Karin iban al frente, Juugo estaba a un lado admirando el bosque, Suigetsu estaba al otro lado peleando con Naruto sobre alguna cosa Yamato estaba un poco atrás con una gota de sudor en la nuca ante tal discusión, Kakashi estaba detrás de estos con Sakura en la espalda, Sasuke iba a su lado echándole mirada furtivas a la chica y Nayumi llevaba a Itachi que aún no caminaba bien.

**-Bueno...-** empezó Kakashi sin saber que decir.

Kiba, Lee y Sai - aunque no lo mostraba estaba realmente interesado en aquello - miraban sorprendidos los dos últimos, pues se suponía que ellos dos habían muertos hace ya un tiempo. Los tres habían notado ya que se parecían a Sasuke y a Sakura por lo que deducieron que eran sus hermanos.

Kiba se dio cuenta de algo y olfateó para estar seguro.

**-¡Ah! ¡Tu eres el aroma que sentí aquella vez!-** exclamó mirando a la chica con sorpresa.

**-¿Te refieres aquella vez cuando Madara os impedía el paso?-** preguntó suavemente con una leve sonrisa.- **Entonces sí, era yo.-**

**-Descansaremos un poco.-** avisó Kakashi acercándose en el pasto para dejar a Sakura allí.-** Aprovecharé para informar a los demás Kage lo que pasó.- **

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**-¿Que pasa, Sai?-** preguntó Ino curiosa al ver al chico más pensativo de lo normal.

**-Nada solo...-** se calló.-** ¿Puedes ver esto?-** y sacó la lengua.

**-¿Que pasa?-** pregunto Naruto confundido mirando al chico.

**-Yo no veo nada raro.-** dijo Kiba sin entender.

**-Pero... la marca de maldición desapareció, ¿verdad?-** le preguntó a Ino.**- Danzou-sama colocó esa marca en mi lengua.-** explicó a Kiba.

**-Danzou es ese tipo que...-** pero Kiba se calló considerando mejor no decir nada más.-** ¿Que pasó con él?-** preguntó en cambio.

**-Si la marca desapareció...-** miró a Ino buscando respuestas.

**-Si...-** Ino desvió la mirada y la posó en Sakura.-** Sakura se hizo cargo de él.**

Sai asintió sin preguntar nada.

**-Entonces...-** titubeó Kiba.-** ¿Todo está bien?-** completó mirando a Sakura.

**-Podría decirse que si, 'ttebayo.-** se rascó la nuca.

**-¿Que sucede, Karin?-** pregunto Juugo minutos después cuando vio a la pelirroja pensativa.

**-Pensaba...- **miró a Sakura.-** su chakra...-** un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

**-Su chakra era frío, oscuro y hasta malvado, ¿Verdad?-** afirmó Itachi, sentado apoyado en un árbol.

**-Si...-** asintió mirándolo confundida.- **yo me preguntaba si eso tiene algo que ver con el Susano.- **

Itachi sonrió con algo de tristeza.

**-El nuevo poder de Sakura no cambia su chakra.-** dijo mirando a Sakura que estaba acostada a su lado.-** Su chakra siempre fue así, solo que lo ha estado reprimiendo.-**

**-El Susano... ¿Era el tuyo verdad?-** intervino Sasuke a su lado.

**-Si. Tomó otra forma, ¿verdad? ¿Cuantos cambios hizo?-** pregunto interesado.

Miraron a Karin.

**-Pues... primero salió la ballesta, la espada y la manos en los hombros.-** dijo pensativa.

**-Tres en total.-** se quedó pensando.-** Es cierto que el Susano debió salir igual que el mío... pero dado el odio que ella guardaba era evidente de que cambiaría.-**

**-No sabía que el chakra podía cambiar.-** comento Kiba confundido.

**-Lo hace.-** respondió Nayumi que estaba sentada al lado de Sakura agarrando con suavidad una mano.-** Si los sentimientos de una persona cambian, el chakra también lo hace.-**

Justo en ese momento, sin que nadie se percatara, Sakura entreabrió los ojos, miró a su derecha donde estaba Itachi y luego a la izquierda donde estaba Nayumi. No podía hablar y no tenía fuerzas para nada, pero sentía la leve presión en su mano. Imaginando que era la mano de Nayumi y usando la poca fuerza que tenía mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, la apretó.

Nayumi la miró con sorpresa, pensando que ella había despertado.

**-¿Que pasa?-** pregunto Itachi que había notado su gesto.

**-Nada... pensé que...-** estaba confundida. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado?

Cuando Kakashi llegó volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

**-Aahh...- **suspiró Naruto.- **Quiero Ramen ¡Ramen!-**

**-Tsk, cállate ya, Dobe. Tu voz me irrita.-** replicó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo. Naruto llevaba diciendo eso por más de cinco minutos.

**-Tu siempre estás irritado.-** se burló el rubio.-** Y no me digas Dobe, Teme-llorica.-**

**-Naruto,- **llamó Ino pacientemente.- **por tu vida, será mejor que corras.-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por que?-** pregunto inocentemente.

**-Dobe,-** gruñó Sasuke rodeado de una aura oscura y tenebrosa y tronándose los dedos de la mano. Naruto sonrió nervioso.- **Te mato. Juro que te mato.- **

**-Va-mos Te-me.-** Naruto retrocedía con las manos en alto sudando a mares y las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.-** Era broma, jejeje, ya sabemos que eres machín.-** reía de forma nerviosa.

**-Cosa que no podemos decir lo mismo de ti, Naruto.-** intervino Sai, haciendo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que Naruto la tenía pequeña.

**-¡¿Que dijiste, Sai?-** reclamó el rubio rojo de ira. Sai se rió.-** ¡¿Desde cuando puedes reír de forma espontánea?-**

**-Gracias.-**

**-¡No era un cumplido!-**

**-Oye Naruto,- **Sasuke le llamó olvidando su furia.-** ¿Como sabe él esas cosas sobre ti?-** alzó las ceja mirándolo burlón.

**-¡Ese no es el tema!-** exclamó Naruto fulminando a Sai con la mirada el cual sonreía como si nada.-** ¡Estábamos hablando de la masculinidad del Teme! ¡Auch!- y **Naruto recibió un golpe de Sasuke, el cual estaba con un tic en el ojo y una vena en la cien.

**-Nee, Sasuke,-** se metió Suigetsu con los ojos brillando de maldad y Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento.-** ¿Que pasó entre tú y Sakura cuando fuisteis al pueblo juntos?-** sonrió con perversión.

Sasuke notó la miradas de todos. Los que no sabían sorprendidos y los que sabían - Ino y Taka - le miraron con interés.

Y Sasuke se sonrojó.

**-No pasó nada- **dijo tratando de sonar normal, lo consiguió, más o menos. Ellos siguieron mirándole con incredulidad.- **¡No pasó nada!-** exclamó sonrojado y acelerando el paso.

**-Definitivamente pasó algo.- **fue lo que dijo Itachi con una gota de sudor en la nuca y los demás, aún sorprendidos, asintieron.

Sasuke caminaba más adelante con la cabeza gacha y aún con la cara roja, aunque una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro al recordar lo que había pasado aquel día.

_Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en una mesa, uno delante del otro, esperando a que el camarero les trajese la comida que habían ordenado. Al lado de Sakura había una bolsa con todo lo que necesitaba._

_Era de noche y se habían entretenido un poco. Al estar paseando por el pueblo, los hombre miraban de forma morbosa a Sakura y las mujeres miraban de forma soñadora y coqueta a Sasuke, cosa que les molestaba a ambos y se la pasaban fulminando con la mirada al sexo opuesto. _

_Así que llevado por los celos, Sasuke aprovechaba cada vez para besarla, tomar su mano o en caso extremo abrazarla, dejando en claro a esos idiotas-pervertidos que ella __era suya. A Sakura no le molestaba, de echo, eso dejaba en claro que el pelinegro era suyo._ _Y fue ahí que descubrió que estaba celosa. _

_Sasuke sonrió arrogante en cuando el hombre les llevó la comida y le coqueteó a la Haruno la cual ignoró por completo al chico. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Sasuke decidió pasar la noche en una posada, visto que ya era tarde y Sakura parecía cansada. _

_La muchacha que estaba en la recepción se quedó embobada mirando al pelinegro que de echo la miraba con indiferencia y frialdad, cosa que Sakura notó y frunció el ceño celosa._

_**-¡Piensa atendernos o piensa dejarnos aquí toda la noche!- **dijo Sakura cortante haciendo que la muchacha se diera cuenta ahora de su presencia y que la fulminara con la mirada por interrumpirla. En cuanto vio a la joven que lo acompañaba toda su furia se desvaneció al ver la mirada intimidante de la pelirosa._

_Sasuke la miró algo sorprendido, pues normalmente no se molestaba en hablar. Sakura notó que la miraba y le miró notando su curiosidad, ella solo se alzó de hombros. No estaba dispuesta a decirle que estaba celosa. No estaba preparada para decirle algo así. _

_**-Aquí tiene joven.-** dijo con falsa amabilidad, extendiéndole una llave a Sasuke, la cual tomo rápidamente.- **¡Es la habitación doscientos dos! ¡Que tengan una linda estancia!-** dijo con algo de nerviosismo. Ambos se dieron media vuelta sin decirle nada y caminaron en busca de su habitación, mientras que la nerviosa recepcionista solo los miraba alejarse envidiosa de la pelirosa por estar acompañada por aquel sexy pelinegro._

_En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Sakura se dirigió a la ventana mirando al cielo, notando con tristeza que había luna llena. Mientras Sasuke dejaba la bolsa que había estado cargando, en un rincón, para luego mirar a la pelirosa y notar su rostro nostálgico._

_A ninguno de los dos les incomodaba el dormir juntos, no era la primera vez que lo hacían. A Sasuke le gustaba mucho dormir con ella, sentía que la protegía y Sakura había notado que cuando dormía con Sasuke las pesadillas no la atormentaban. _

_**-Las noches de luna llena... no me gustan.-** dijo Sakura sin mirar a Sasuke._

_Sasuke lo pensó dándose cuenta ahora que todo lo malo que le había sucedido a ella había pasado en luna llena._

_**-Entonces...-** se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.-** tendremos que darle otro significado a esas noches.- **le habló al oído con una voz sensual._

_La giró y la besó. La besaba de forma lenta y suave recargándola en la pared y apoyando sus manos al lado de su cabeza mientras ella llevaba sus brazos en sus hombros para acercarlo más a ella._

_La pelirosa abrió su boca gimiendo levemente al sentir como el pelinegro mordía su labio inferior, lo que aprovechó el chico para adentrar su lengua disfrutando el sabor de la pelirosa. Poco a poco ambos dejaban de besarse con torpeza para empezar a besarse con maestría sabiendo cómo moverse y como usar sus lenguas. _

_**-Quiero que me prometas algo.-** susurró con voz ronca por la excitación cuando cortaron el beso y se pegó más a ella para hablarle al oído.- **Prométeme que no morirás, que regresarás conmigo.-** _

_**-Sasuke...-** dijo débilmente, no podía prometérle algo así._

_**-Promételo.**- se apegó más a ella._

_**-Yo...-** lo abrazó con fuerza.-** Lo prometo.-**_

_Sasuke la miró a los ojos y volvieron a besarse esta vez más apasionadamente aprisionándola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Ella por su parte hundió las manos en su cabello oscuro revolviéndolo. _

_El muchacho acariciaba sus piernas, e hizo que las alzara rodeándole la cintura con ellas. Sakura se abrazó a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello llegando hasta donde antes tenía la marca de maldición, delineando con la yema de los dedos delicadamente mientras mordía suavemente la sensible piel de su cuello, debajo en la esquina de la mandíbula del chico, logrando arrancar roncos suspiros a Sasuke. _

_La llevó en brazos y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, recostándose encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y la besó con pasión, juntando sus lenguas en una desesperada danza, en la que se decían, sin necesidad de palabras, lo que significaban el uno para el otro. El pelinegro descendió por su cuello dejando un camino de besos que incendiaban la piel de Sakura a su paso. _

_La ropa empezó a sobrarles y ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Sin esperar demasiado, Sasuke le quitó el sostén negro dejando al descubierto su blanquecinos pechos._

_Sakura se sonrojó al ver como Sasuke la miraba y se cubrió con los brazos apenada y desvió la mirada avergonzada._

**_-No me mires así.-_**_ susurró apenada sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara._

_Sasuke sonrió con ternura cuando la miró, notando que estaba sonrojada y que no le miraba porque estaba avergonzada._

**_-Mírame...-_**_ ordenó agarrando con suavidad su rostro para que lo mirara. Ella lo hizo y ambos notaron los ojos oscurecidos del otro.-_**_ Eres hermosa...-_**_ separó los brazos de la chica y los llevó hacía sus hombros._

_Sin esperar más Sasuke tomo un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo mientras que su mano izquierda masajeaba el seno izquierdo de la chica sacándole leves suspiros de placer. _

_Al sentir ya muy erecto el pezón que tenía en su boca el pelinegro dejo de lamerlo y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo al otro sacándole gemidos más altos a la mujer que tenia debajo de él. _

_El pelinegro rápidamente se arranco el bóxer sonriendo de medio lado al ver como la pelirosa miraba sorprendida y aún más sonrojada su miembro, aprovechando la distracción de la pelirosa le arrancó las bragas con algo de brusquedad provocando que ella dejara de ver su erecto pene y lo mirara nerviosa a la cara. Sasuke se inclino nuevamente recercado sus manos en la cama al costado de la cabeza de la chica para no aplastarla._

_**-S-Sasuke... ¿Como lo digo?-** dijo Sakura nerviosa y el pelinegro la miró interrogante.-** S-supongo que lo sabes... solo ve con cuidado...- **intentaba decirle que era virgen pero no podía._

_**-¿Eres virgen?-**__ pregunto Sasuke como si nada, aunque estaba enternecido al verla tan nerviosa. Sakura asintió tímidamente.-__** Entonces somos dos, porque seamos sinceros nunca he vistos las demás mujeres como tal, tu eres la única para mi.-**__ dijo mientras la mejillas se le sonrojaban más y veía como ella le sonreía con ternura.-__** Entonces... ¿Lista?-**__ pregunto sin dejar de mirarla en los ojos y Sakura asintió moviendo levemente la cabeza. _

_Sasuke poco a poco se fue adentrando en la pelirosa mientras que esta se abrazaba mas fuerte al pelinegro apretándolo contra ella mientras su rostro reflejaba la incomodidad y dolor que sentía._

_El pelinegro tenia apretado muy fuerte los parpados ante el placer que sentía por la estrechez de la pelirosa y trataba de mantener la mente fría para no dejarse dominar por el placer y lastimar a la chica, pero es que al sentir lo húmeda y estrecha que estaban las paredes de la chica mientras se deslizaba le era muy difícil mantener la cordura sumándole el echo de que hacía tiempo quería hacer algo así, descubriendo que la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños y las fantasías._

_El pelinegro se topo con una barrera que le impedía pasar y sonrió complacido al saber que pronto la rompería, siendo el primero, haciéndola completamente. Siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía empujó su cadera con un poco mas de fuerza rompiendo completamente la barrera sacándole un gemido de dolor a la chica y Sasuke se adentro completamente en ella, mas no se movió y comenzó a repartir besos en el rostro de Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla para que se relajara._

_Cuando dejo de sentir ese dolor y molestia la pelirosa abrió los ojos sintiendo como Sasuke no dejaba de basarla, Sakura llevó sus manos a las mejillas del chico y cerró los ojos acercándolo a sus labios y Sasuke no dudo en responderle el beso, el cual de ser tierno y delicado se fue convirtiendo en apresurado y apasionado._

_Entre el beso la pelirosa comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender al chico que ya podía moverse. Sasuke al sentir que Sakura movía sus caderas hizo que un ronco y leve gemido se atorara en su garganta a causa del beso. El pelinegro rompió el beso y llevo su rostro al cuello de la chica empezando a besarlo y succionándolo dejando una que otra marca mientras empezaba mover sus caderas de forma lenta._

_La incomodidad y dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo y la pelirosa acariciaba la nuca del pelinegro sintiendo como él poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas mientras sus labios jugaban con su cuello._

_Sakura no lo resistió mas y sintió un espasmo en su cuerpo mientras apretaba sus paredes vaginales y un gran cosquilleo sintió en su estomago nublándole completamente la mente a causa del placer y no pudo evitar que un fuerte gemido saliera de su garganta mientras pronunciaba el nombre del pelinegro._

_Sasuke al sentir como la pelirosa aprisionaba su miembro y al oír la forma en la que pronunció su nombre le nubló completamente la mente así que dio una par de profundas y fuertes estocadas más hasta derramarse completamente dentro de la pelirosa._

_Sasuke salió de su interior con cuidado sacándole un gruñido a la pelirosa y con algo de cansancio se dejo caer a la cama y con un brazo atrajo a la pelirosa hacia él abrazándola de la cintura con posesión y besó su cabeza para después mirar el techo tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras que la pelirosa algo cansada se acurrucaba en su pecho y comenzaba a dormirse._

* * *

_Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama recargado en la pared mirando el rostro de la pelirosa, la cual estaba acostada boca abajo con el rostro volteado hacia donde estaba Sasuke completamente dormida, mientras que el pelinegro pasaba una y otra vez su dedo por la columna de Sakura en una suave caricia. A pesar de ser cerca de las dos de la mañana el pelinegro no podía dormir, al estar la chica a su lado se le hacia un desperdicio dormir, siempre prefería quedarse mirándola y acariciarla._

_Sakura fue abriendo los ojos despertándose y cuando enfoco la mirada se encontró el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro, solo estaba tapado de cintura para bajo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara al recordar lo que habían echo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro, los cuales la miraban con intensidad, haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el vientre. _

_**-Quiero preguntarte algo.-** habló tranquilo y suavemente el pelinegro y Sakura le miró confundida. Sasuke le agarró la mano haciendo que se incorporara y la agarró de la cintura y la metió entre sus piernas agarrando la sabana tapándolos a ambos.**- ¿Como era Nayumi?-** pregunto segundos después de estar en silencio._

_Sakura se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta que le hacía el pelinegro. Se estremeció de solo oír su nombre. Sintió como una de las manos de Sasuke acariciaba la espalda con lentitud como si tratara de calmarla. La pelirosa le miró notando que él la miraba con algo de arrepentimiento al hacer esa pregunta pues sabía que todo relacionado con su pasado le hacía daño. Sakura sonrió levemente y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza._

_**-Una persona amable, tranquila y cariñosa que siempre defendía a los demás si lo necesitaban.- **respondió ella recordando como solía defenderla de las burlas de la niñas cuando era pequeña.-** Alguien que solía amar y que era incapaz de odiar. Esa era Nayumi.-**_

_**-¿Nunca la odiaste?-** pregunto interesado y Sakura le miró sin comprender.-** Quiero decir... ella decidió dejarte a ti con toda la carga. ¿Nunca la odiaste por eso?-**_

_**-No. Porque yo sabía que lo único que ella quería era que yo viviera.- **respondió mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza.- **Ella no se hubiera perdonado haberme matado, como también se que ella no se perdonó el hecho de que yo hiciera todo. ¿Por que me preguntas eso?-** le pregunto intrigada._

_**-¿Hace cuanto que no hablas de ella?-** le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.-** Yo quería que sacaras todo lo que guardas dentro y te hace daño.-** Sasuke le acariciaba el pelo.-** Realmente quería saber como era tu hermana, pero también sabía que hablar de ella te duele. Más que cualquier otra cosa. Quería aliviar un poco más tu corazón.- ** finalizó sonrojado y apenado, aún así no dejaba de verla a los ojos. _

_Sakura se sorprendió por lo que dijo y no pudo evitar pensar que su corazón se sentía un poco mejor desde que Sasuke sabía su pasado. De pronto la idea de morir en el combate contra Danzou sin decirle a Sasuke que lo amaba, le hizo sentir culpable._

_**-Sasuke...-** susurró con algo de nerviosismo.-** Yo te...-** sin embargo el pelinegro cortó sus palabras colocando un dedo sobre sus labios._

_**-No lo digas.-** pidió en un susurro adivinando sus intenciones.- **Quiero que lo digas cuando te sientas lista. No quiero que lo hagas por presión. ¿Volverás, verdad? Tu lo prometiste y nunca rompes tus promesas. Así que... quiero que me lo digas cuando te sientas libre de esa carga que llevas en tus hombros.- **le dijo con seriedad y algo sonrojado.-** Para poder...- **sin embargo su palabras murieron por el repentino beso que la chica le plantó. Se sorprendió pues era el primer beso que ella le daba, así que se dedicó a disfrutarlo._

_**-...Diciendo...-** dijo Sakura con las mejillas rojas, cuando rompieron el beso.-** ...palabras tan monas. En verdad no eres consciente de eso, ¿Verdad?- **_

_**-¡¿Eh?-** exclamó nervioso con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.-** ¡Solo estoy diciendo cosas normales!-**_

_**-¿En serio?-** parecía que se estaba burlando de él, pues tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y sus ojos le miraban divertido. Si, en realidad acababa de descubrir que le encantaba poner nervioso al pelinegro._

_Sasuke suspiró, tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir de aquella forma desenfrenada que solo pasaba cuando Sakura estaba cerca. De echo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que ella se estuviera burlando de él, le gustaba que ella mostrara esa nueva cara ante él, y era por eso que no necesitaba que ella le dijera que lo amaba, porque con esos pequeños detalles, ella ya se lo demostraba._

_**-¿Sabes?-** habló de golpe el pelinegro.-** Se supone que nos quedamos aquí porque necesitábamos descansar, pero...-** se acercó y le habló al oído sensualmente.-** hemos echo de todo, menos dormir.-** y mordió el lóbulo haciendo estremecerla y sacarle un jadeo sorprendida._

_**-¿Y de quien es la culpa?-** dijo aparentando tranquilidad, pero su sonrojo en las mejillas dejaba ver que estaba más nerviosa de lo que en realidad aparentaba._

_**-Mmmm-** ronroneó el pelinegro dándole cortos beso en el cuello.-** Pero yo no escuché que querías que parara.-** dijo juguetón y lamió la marca de maldición para luego morderla suavemente, sacándole suspiros de placer._

_Sakura se sonrojó aún más. Era verdad, ella había consentido aquello sin pensarlo realmente. Solo se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía y no se arrepentía de haberlo echo. Pero ahora, la voz sensual del pelinegro la ponía nerviosa y no podía hablar._

_Sasuke se separó para mirarla y sonrió enternecido al verla sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Le encantaba la timidez que ella mostraba y eso hacía que quisiera protegerla siempre. Sakura le miró al notar que había parado y su rostro se tornó de un rojo más intenso al ver como la miraba el pelinegro._

_Sasuke le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba para besarla y ella recibió gustosa sus labios. Ambos se besaron de forma lenta demostrando cuanto se amaban. El beso lo rompieron ambos y pegaron sus frentes mirándose de forma cálida._

Sasuke sonrió cuando recordó aquello. Recordaba que cuando ambos despertaron unas horas después, volvieron hacer lo que hicieron la mitad de la noche anterior.

**-¡TEMEEE! ¡Despierta de una vez!-** el grito de Naruto lo sobresaltó y soltó un grito ahogado. ¡Kami, casi se muere de un infarto!

**-¡¿Que rayos te pasa, dobe?-** preguntó mirándolo de forma asesina.

**-¿Que te pasa a ti? Llevo quince minutos hablándote.- **respondió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, ofendido.

Sasuke gruñó y miró al frente.

Naruto le miró atentamente y luego sonrió burlonamente.

**-¿Por que estás tan sonrojado?-** preguntó con malicia.

**-Eso no te incumbe, dobe.-** respondió los más tranquilo que pudo.

**-Ya...-** le miró sospechosamente.-** A saber que cosas pervertidas habrás recordado.-** negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Naruto también parara y de la nada le soltó un capón.

**-¡Auch! ¡Teme!-** Naruto le miró furioso pero se encontró con que Sasuke había vuelto a caminar y Naruto no tardó en seguirlo.

Observó con cierta gracia que Sasuke tenía un mohín y se había puesto más rojo. En cierta forma le sorprendía aquello, pero se daba cuenta de que Sasuke si había cambiado y esta vez era para mejor.

**-Ahora hablando en serio,-** dijo Naruto y rodó los ojos al oía a Sasuke gruñir.-** debías esta pensando en Sakura-chan.-** y Sasuke le miró sorprendido y aún con el sonrojo.-** ¿Que?-** se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-** ¡Estamos hablando de ti! ¡De la persona que nunca muestra nada ante nadie! Quieras o no, Sakura-chan siempre a sido la única persona que logra sacarte algo.-**

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido de que Naruto supiera algo así, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él realmente lo conocía.

**-Eso es porque ella es la única que merece la pena.-** admitió Sasuke volviendo a mirar al frente.

Naruto sonrió y decidió no hablar más.

* * *

**-¿Que pasó aquí?-** pregunto Suigetsu con las cejas alzadas mirando el cráter y una media aldea de Konoha construida.

**-Fue la destrucción de Pain, 'ttebayo.-** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Itachi y Nayumi miraban la aldea con tristeza.

**-Al fin llegaron.-** dijo una voz con cansancio.

**-¡Shikamaru!-** exclamó Ino antes de salir corriendo hacia el chico para abrazarlo.

**-Ino.-** sonrió el chico abrazándola.

**-Ejem, ejem-** tosió alguien, un hombre.

Ino se bajó de Shikamaru, pues prácticamente se había abrazado a él con piernas incluidas.

**-Otou-san...-** se sorprendió Ino.

Inoichi sonrió. Al lado de este se encontraba Hyuga Hiashi y Nara Shikaku. De pronto se fijaron en las personas que estaban atrás de todos y pensaron que se pondrían en guardia o reclamarían alguna cosa, pero se sorprendieron cuando Inoichi se acercó a Nayumi con paso tranquilo.

**-Nayumi...-** se sentía un poco desconcertado.-** no entiendo eso,-** la señaló diciendo que no entendía el echo de que estuviera viva.-** pero me alegro de que estés viva.-** le sonrió.

**-Inoichi-san...-** Nayumi sonrió levemente.

**-Itachi...-** llamó esta vez Shikaku y todos pusieron su vista en el.-** Creo que te debemos una disculpa.-** e inclinó su cabeza al igual que Inoichi y Hiashi solo asintió.

Itachi se mostró sorprendido y Sasuke sonrió complacido de que a su hermano le pidieran disculpas.

**-¿Lo saben?-** pregunto desconcertado.

**-Encontramos esto.-** dijo Inoichi sacando unas carpetas.

**-Los informes...-** miró aquellas carpetas sorprendido.

**-Gracias a la carta que Ino envió, supimos lo que Danzou hizo y supusimos que los informes de esa misión estarían resguardados en un lugar seguro.-** explicó Shikaku.-** Gracias a Hiashi lo encontramos.**

**-¿Y Danzou?- **pregunto Hiashi de golpe y luego miró a Sakura en la espalda de Kakashi.- **Está muerto.- **afirmó mirando a Kakashi el cual asintió.

* * *

Llegando casi en la pequeña casa que ahora estaba Tsunade, sentados en montón de vigas se encontraban, los restos de los ex-novatos, Neji y Ten-Ten. Todos ellos preocupados, pues sabían que Kiba, Lee y Sai habían ido a decirle a Naruto acerca de lo decisión sobre Sasuke y Sakura.

Neji se giró de repente trayendo la reacción de todos los cuales miraron al igual que él dicho lugar. A lo lejos pudieron ver a Kiba, Lee y Sai, también veían a Yamato, otras personas que no conocían y que los desconcertaron, Naruto que sonreía y a su lado estaba... ¿Sasuke? Todos se sorprendieron y siguieron mirando, Ino también y a su lado Shikamaru, Kakashi estaba allí y a su espalda cargaba una chica de pelo rosa, ¿Sakura? Y por si fuera poco una chica que se parecía a Sakura y al que suponían era Uchiha Itachi.

Cuando llegaron se detuvieron.

**-¿Que ha pasado?-** fue lo que pregunto Ten-Ten mirando recelosa las personas que no conocía.

**-Bueno, todo se sabrá en su debido tiempo.-** sonrió Kakashi y empezó a caminar de nuevo.-**Voy a llevar a Sakura en un lugar cómodo.-**

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

**-Seamos sinceros, simplemente le da flojera explicar de nuevo todo lo que ha pasado.- **dijo Naruto con resignación y Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

**-Sigamos.-** dijo Nayumi siguiendo el camino de Kakashi, no sin antes sonreír a los desconcertados chicos.-** Supongo que querrás estar en el mismo lugar que Sakura.-**

-**Supones bien.**- afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

**-Chicos,- **llamó Yamato.-** no habléis de todo lo que sabéis.-** avisó y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

**-¿Pasó algo malo?- **preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

Naruto al oír esa voz el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se sonrojó todo y empezó a ponerse nervioso, tan nervioso que incluso sudaba.

**-Ehm... este... yo creo que voy con Kakashi-sensei...-** retrocedió unos cuantos pasos como si estuviera asustado.-** ¡Si con Kakashi-sensei! ¡Nos vemos!- **y salió corriendo.

Hinata bajó la mirada triste.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del rubio, supuso que había pasado algo. ¡Prácticamente huyó del lugar! Se encogió de hombros y siguió el mismo camino que todos los demás, Taka le siguió.

**-¡Voy a ir con Sakura!-** exclamó Ino.

**-¡Pero si has estado con ella todo este tiempo!-** dijo con cansancio Shikamaru, pues no sabía que Sakura estaba enferma.

**-¿Que? ¿Durante todo este tiempo desaparecida estuviste con ella?-** pregunto Neji con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Eh? Si, pero eso es diferente.-** y salió disparada del lugar.

**-Shikamaru, ¿Tu sabes algo?-** pregunto Ten-Ten.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de pesadez.

**-Si, pero no es algo que pueda decirse en un lugar como este. De todas formas todo se sabrá muy pronto.-** y se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó siguiendo a todos los demás.

Kiba suspiró.

**-Lo único que podemos decir es que Sakura ha matado a Danzou.**

Lee asintió.

**-Y que Itachi-san no es lo que parece.****Pero esto debe quedar en secreto.**

* * *

**-Naruto,- **había llamado Sasuke caminando hacia quien sabe donde. La verdad la aldea había quedado bastante dañada y no reconocía nada.- **¿Ha pasado algo entre Hinata y tu?-** pregunto con las cejas alzadas.

Estaban obviamente en la calle, algunos por no decir todos se sorprendían de ver allí al último Uchiha. La verdad era que habían quedado que Sasuke sería el único que podría andar por la aldea, todos los demás debían esconderse.

**-¿Eh? N-no, ¿Po-porque lo preguntas?-** dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido.

**-Porque prácticamente has huido de allí.**

Naruto se detuvo y suspiró sabiendo que no podía mentirle a Sasuke.

**-Hinata-chan se me declaró.-** y al decir esas palabras pareció sentirse más aliviado.

Sasuke se detuvo abriendo los ojos sorprendidos y si no fuera por su autocontrol que últimamente se estaba yendo a la mierda, Sasuke hubiera abierto la boca.

**-¿Hinata? ¿La chica tímida que se desmayaba cuando te acercabas mucho a ella?-** pregunto como si quisiera confirmarlo. Hinata era una persona muy tímida, al menos cuando él se fue la recordaba vagamente así y dudaba que hubiera cambiado mucho, por lo que había visto seguía igual de tímida que antes.

Miró a Naruto que parecía incluso aliviado de haber dicho aquello y se preguntó si no le había dicho a nadie sobre aquello.

**-¿Así que se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos por ti?- **pregunto Sasuke mirándolo atento a sus reacciones.

**-¿Tu lo sabías?-** pregunto mirándolo sorprendido.

**-¿Que?-** dijo haciéndose el desentendido.-** ¿Que Hinata se ponía nerviosa o roja cada vez que tu te le acercabas demasiado y que en casos extremos se desmayaba porque la tocabas?- **el rubio asintió varias veces con la cabeza, ya se había dado cuenta de que el comportamiento de la Hyuga para con él era por eso.-** No, no lo había notado.-** dijo con indiferencia y el rubio cayó estilo anime.

**-¡No juegues conmigo, Teme!-** gritó enojado sentándose de golpe.

Sasuke suspiró.

**-Toda la aldea sabe que Hinata esta enamorada de ti, dobe. **

**-Oh.-** Naruto bajó la cabeza pero Sasuke logró ver como sonreía.

No se lo diría pero se alegraba de que el rubio encontrara a alguien que lo amara de verdad y sabía que Hyuga lo hacía desde que eran niños, así como él amaba a Sakura desde pequeños, lo mismo iba para ellos dos.

**-¡Allá voy mi amor!-** gritó de golpe Naruto levantándose de golpe y con una aura decidida y Sasuke casi se cae por la impresión.

**-Espera, ¿Que piensas hacer?-** pregunto entre sorprendido y espantado. ¿De verdad pensaba ir a...

**-¡Ramen, Ramen! ¡Ichiraku Ramen!-** gritó y salió corriendo hacia su izquierda donde había el nuevo puesto de Ramen.

Sasuke cayó estilo anime, su pierna derecha se convulsionaba tenía los ojos cerrado y un tic en su ceja derecha. Entonces Naruto consideraba más importante al Ramen que a la chica.

_**-"No se porque me sorprendo **_**u.u ****_Empiezo a creer que_ s_u obsesión con el Ramen es verdaderamente insana u.u Aunque... mi adicción a los tomates es igual o peor que el dobe _"-** Sasuke pensaba eso mientras se levantaba del suelo suspiraba con resignación y caminaba hacía el puesto en el que estaba Naruto con cara de paciencia.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, veía todo borroso, de primera la luz le cegaba. No hizo mas que llevarse una mano a la cara para aplacar un poco la luminosidad y poder enfocar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se sentó de un momento a otro.

**-¡Shizune!-** se escuchó un grito de mujer y casi al instante entró por la puerta la pelinegra que la miró asombrada y feliz.

**-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ha despertado!-** la abrazó y lloró.

**-Shizune, me haces daño.-** dijo Tsunade algo desorientada.

Acababa de despertar sin embargo sentía todo diferente.

* * *

**-Deberíamos esperar.-** anunció Koharu, solemne.- **Pienso que es una decisión demasiado precipitada.**

Shikaku Nara, cansado de su hipocresía y falsedad, no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

**-¿Elegir a Danzou como sexto Hokage no fue una decisión precipitada?-** inquirió, intentando, en vano, parecer amable. No podía serlo después de descubrir la clase de monstruo que eran.

Koharu entrecerró sus ojos, analizando fríamente al patriarca del clan Nara.

**-Tranquila Koharu, no pierdas la calma.-** aconsejó Homura, aferrando su mano, en clara seña de apoyo y afecto.

**-Estoy más que convencido de que, Kakashi, desempeñará su papel a la perfección.**- aseguró Shikaku, desafiante, circunspecto a bajar la mirada ante los altos cargos de Konoha.

**-El hijo de Colmillo Blanco es un buen candidato, no hay duda, pero creo que…**

**-Tsunade estaría de acuerdo en que Kakashi fuera su sucesor.-** insistió el Jounin.- **La villa no puede estar en mejores manos.**

Y entonces las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a Kakashi, en cuya mirada, podía leerse claramente, la templaza y el desconcierto. Tanto Shikaku como el resto de los presentes, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio, atentos. En cambio, el peligris, sereno, se acercó hacía la gran mesa, presidiendo la reunión. Koharu y Homura hicieron un gesto de desagrado ante éste último hecho. Hatake, definitivamente, no era persona de su agrado.

**-He de suponer que han sido informados sobre la huida de Danzou, en plena reunión de Kages.-** comunicó, hierático, carente de emociones.- **Así, también, de que Uchiha Madara-** pronunció, mordaz- **ha declarado la cuarta Guerra Ninja.-**

**-Todavía no logro comprender porque Danzou hizo…**

**-¡Danzou es una vil rata rastrera!-** exclamó Shikaku, alterado.- **El no…**

**-Shikaku, está bien.-** indicó el peliplata, interrumpiendo su discurso.- **Danzou no es el Hokage que Konoha necesita.-**

Los ancianos consejeros, suspiraron, frustrados.

**-Es por ello que, ante la evidente indisposición de Tsunade, acepto la oferta. Acepto ocupar el puesto de Hokage.**

El Señor Feudal del País del Fuego asintió, conforme a sus palabras.

**-Ahora hay algo que deben saber... Haruno Sakura a matado a Danzou y Uchiha Sasuke a vuelto a la aldea.-** informó Kakashi mirando especialmente a ambos consejeros.

En respuesta solo se miraron con complicidad, tanto Shikaku como Kakashi lo notaron.

**-Uchiha Sasuke es solo un traidor, tenerlo aquí es peligroso.-** espetó la anciana Koharu.

**-No lo creo,-** interrumpió Kakashi controlando su ira.-** Sasuke prometió que ayudaría en la guerra. Se lo prometió a Sakura.- **estaba mintiendo por supuesto, pero de momento ellos no debían saber que Sakura estaba en la aldea.

**-¿Que se lo prometió? ¿Que le prometió a una asesina...?-** Koharu no terminó y sonrió con cierta burla.-** ¿Donde esta ella ahora?-**

**-Ella murió. Estaba enferma y no lo aguantó.-** y Kakashi vio como ambos viejos del consejo sonreían con satisfacción.

Kakashi y Shikaku observaban llenos de suspicacia, a los ancianos consejeros. Aún no podían asimilar que aquellos que se hacían llamar los altos cargos de Konoha fueran, a fin de cuentas, simple escoria.

Porque si, Kakashi cuando supo la historia contada por Madara, no pudo evitar creerle, era evidente el dolor de Sakura. No necesitaba mirarlos dos veces para saber que era cierto.

**-¿Nadie tiene entonces ninguna objeción?- **cuestionó el Señor Feudal.

La respuesta fue un rotundo NO.

**-En ese caso, no hay nada más que hablar. Kakashi Hatake es...-**

**-¡Noticias urgentes!-** interrumpió entonces un Jounin entrando precipitadamente por la puerta.

Y entonces supieron que Tsunade había despertado.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke seguían en el puesto de Ramen cuando el grito de Ino les sorprendió.

**-¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun**!- gritó la rubia y se detuvo apoyándose en la puerta jadeando y buscando aire.

**-¿Ino?-** se extrañó Naruto.

Sasuke la miraba curioso.

**-¡Tsunade-sama ha despertado!-** informó sonriendo radiante y ambos chicos se sorprendieron.

**-¡¿En serio? ¡¿La vieja Tsunade ha despertado?-** pregunto Naruto con felicidad.

**-¡Sip!-** Ino sonriendo con felicidad.-** ¡Ahora va a ir a revisar a Sakura!-**

**-¡Eso es genial!-** Naruto se levantó del asiento y Sasuke también lo hizo.**- ¡Vamos a ir!-**

Y sin esperar los tres salieron corriendo dirección hasta Sakura. Cuando llegaron Tsunade ya estaba revisándola y en la habitación estaban Shizune, Kakashi, Nayumi e Itachi.

**-¿Como la ve?-** pregunto Nayumi preocupada una vez terminó de examinarla.

**-Realmente está muy mal.-** dijo Tsunade mirando a Sakura.-** Según me habéis contado estuvo muerta al menos tres minutos, de echo ella debería haber muerto ****hace semanas, meses si no me equivoco.-** todos escuchaban con un nudo en la garganta.- **Pero, creo que si la operamos ahora podría funcionar.-**

**-¿Operar?-** dijo Nayumi.

**-Si, esta es la única solución.-** asintió Tsunade.-** Esperaremos a ver si mañana despierta, si no es así entonces operaremos.-** miró a Nayumi la cual asintió.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y luego se dirigió a Kakashi.

**-¿Que pasó en la reunión?-** pregunto con lago de brusquedad.

Todos menos Tsunade que ya estaba enterada de todo lo que había pasado y Shizune le miraron interesados.

Kakashi suspiró.

**-Nada de real importancia.- **miró a Sasuke.-** Les informé de que habías vuelto a la aldea y que ayudarías a derrotar a Madara.-** no dijo nada de la Guerra porque Naruto era el único que no sabía aquello.-** Digamos que estuvieron de acuerdo y que Sakura había muerto.-**

**-Creo que has hecho bien en decir eso.-** dijo Tsunade.-** Nos encargaremos de los otros viejos del consejo cuando operemos a Sakura.-**

* * *

Itachi estaba sentado, recargando un codo en la rodilla y con la mejilla apoyada en una mano mirando fijamente fuera la ventana. En la misma habitación, acostada en un futon estaba Sakura que estaba tapada por una sabana.

A esas alturas toda la aldea debía saber todo lo que hicieron los consejeros, lo que hicieron él y Sakura. Era él único que se había quedado aquí.

Todo le parecía aún irreal. El echo de que Nayumi estuviera con vida le parecía aún una ilusión, pero aún así aquello le había quitado un peso que antes sentía en el pecho. Ahora después de que Sasuke hablara con ella el día antes, había hecho que Nayumi no dudara tanto sobre el odio que Sakura supuestamente le tendría, ahora estaba más tranquila. Itachi nunca pensó que eso estaría pasando.

**-I-ta-chi- **una voz rasposa de mujer le había llamado.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y giró para ver a Sakura, la cual tenía los ojos entreabiertos y le miraban sin nada de sorpresa.

**-Sakura, has despertado...-** Itachi se acercó a ella con torpeza. Aún no podía moverse con normalidad.

**-¿Donde está?-** pregunto Sakura con algo de ansiedad, pero cuando Itachi la miró sin entender aclaró:-** Nayumi...-**

La miró sorprendido, ¿Como sabía ella aquello?

La ayudó a sentarse. Sakura respiraba con tranquilidad, cosa que lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma.

**-¿Como sabes eso?-** pregunto con incertidumbre.

Sakura suspiró.

**-La vi.-** se limitó a decir. Sakura recordaba claramente haberla visto en aquel momento, y al momento de despertar y ver a Itachi allí con vida no le quedaron dudas. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por ver a Nayumi.-** ¿Donde está?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Espera... antes debes saber que han pasado tres días desde tu lucha contra Danzou.-** le informó Itachi y Sakura hizo una mueca cayendo en cuenta ahora que debería estar muerta por la enfermedad. Sin darse cuenta con una mano se agarró el pecho.-** Tsunade despertó ese mismo día y hoy temprano te han operado.-** dijo cuando vio su acto.-** Ahora todos están reunidos, explicando, lo que ellos nos hicieron hacer.- **

Sakura repasó todo lo que Itachi le dijo.

**-Entonces fue Nayumi quien 'robó'** **tu** **cuerpo.-** analizó Sakura.-** Madara creyó que había sido yo.-** explicó cuando Itachi iba hablar.- **Ahora... quiero ir hasta allí.-**

Itachi suspiró.

**-Decirte que no es una pérdida de tiempo.-** Itachi negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.- **Bien, solo temo que vamos a tardarnos lo nuestro en llegar hasta allí.- **dijo con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-¿Por que?-** pregunto mirándolo curiosa.

**-Aún no puedo caminar del todo bien.- **suspiró Itachi.-** En fin, ¿Puedes moverte?-**

* * *

La mitad de la aldea estaba reunida alrededor de Tsunade. Todos se habían sorprendido cuando vieron a los nuevos ninja que ahora formaban parte de Konoha, los que habían visto a Sasuke y a Ino - sabían del regreso de Sasuke pero no muchos le habían visto, creían que era un rumor, y a Ino porque supuestamente estaba muerta o otros rumores - lo que si les sorprendió fue ver a Nayumi. Algunos la habían confundido con Sakura pues el parecido era increíble.

Tsunade había explicado todo lo que los consejeros habían echo. La inocencia de Itachi, lo que Sakura tuvo que hacer, y el hecho de que Nayumi estaba con vida. La gran mayoría estaba indignados y furioso con ellos incluso algunos podían entender los actos que el Uchiha menor pudiera llegar hacer.

En medio de todo aquello, Itachi y Sakura se acercaban con lentitud. Nadie lo había notado aún. Sakura pasaba un brazo por sus hombros e Itachi la tenía agarrada de la cintura, iba con la cabeza agachada desde que habían salido. Itachi en cambio iba con la mirada en frente y miraba con serenidad.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca de ellos, los shinobis y aldeanos los miraron sorprendidos, y todos los demás sin comprender se giraron. El primero en hacerlo fue Sasuke que al ver quien estaba viniendo sonrió de medio lado aliviado de que ella hubiera despertado, Naruto e Ino sonrieron alegremente, Tsunade negó con la cabeza pensando en que hubiera sido mejor en que Sakura se quedara quieta.

Nayumi se giró con lentitud y cuando vio que Sakura se acercaba con Itachi se paralizó. Sintió como se quedaba sin aire y le entró un ataque repentino de pánico. ¿Por que Sakura tenía gacha la cabeza? ¿Sería que no la quería ver? ¿La odiaría? Nayumi siempre fue una persona sentimental, y solía llorar cuando se trataba de su hermana, eso ya lo había demostrado. Las lágrimas se llenaron en sus ojos.

Sakura de repente alzó la cabeza, su rostro en realidad se veía sereno, pero sus ojos se veían ansiosos, buscándola a ella. Y entonces justo al lado de Sasuke, la vio. Sakura dejó de caminar haciendo que Itachi también parara. No había cambiado nada en nueve años, solo estaba más alta. Más madura, más mujer.

Los ojos de Nayumi no había odio, ni rencor, ni decepción, como pensaba que habría, solo estaban cristalizados y la miraban con ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso Nayumi le tenía miedo? ¿O quizás ella se culpaba de algo y temía que ella la odiase?

Se separó del Uchiha y comenzó a dar pasos por si sola con algo de torpeza, sin apartar la mirada de su hermana mayor. El Uchiha mayor quiso decir algo, pero lo dejó pasar visto la situación, así que caminaba detrás de ella.

La Haruno mayor no sabía que hacer, se sentía paralizada, fue cuando sintió como alguien la empujaba levemente, haciéndola reaccionar al fin. Miró al causante, encontrándose a Sasuke que le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se moviera hacía Sakura.

Así, tragando saliva con nerviosismo, Nayumi empezó a ir con dirección a Sakura. Los pasos que daban casi los daban corriendo, bueno Sakura caminando rápido, y Nayumi respiraba con rapidez ante la emoción. Ahora sentía que Sakura no la odiaba como ella pensaba.

En cuanto estuvieron la una frente la otra no se detuvieron y se abrazaron con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de la otra, pues ambas eran casi de la misma altura. Hacía ya un tiempo que Nayumi lloraba, desde que había empezado a caminar, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, Sakura sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro pero no le importaba.

Su hermana estaba viva, con ella.

El lugar se había quedado en silencio, todos contemplando aquella escena con un nudo en la gargantea. Pero el silencio fue roto por una explosión.

Una explosión muy cerca de allí.

**-¡¿Que rayos...?- **se preguntaron casi todos. Y Nayumi y Sakura se separaron mirando la nube de polvo que había creado la explosión.

**-Es Raíz...-** informó Neji que había activado el Byakugan y veía como varios de los Anbus venían a atacarlos.

**-Era previsible que esos dos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados...-** dijo Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.-** Al parecer Raíz trabaja también para ellos...- **y luego miró a Sai.

**-Solo algunos le son leales.-** dijo Sai con tranquilidad.

Finalmente los Anbus salieron y empezaron a atacarlos. Los shinobis procuraban proteger a todos los civiles que había allí.

Itachi y Sakura tenía serios problemas para luchar y se mantenían alejados de las luchas, Nayumi había ido a ayudar. Era la primera vez que se veían en una situación así, sin poder hacer nada. De un momento a otro, sin saber como se habían separado y Sakura se encontraba corriendo y tratando de defenderse de un Anbu que la atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

Cayó al suelo y miró como el Anbu levantaba su espada para darle el golpe final, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando lo hizo, no apartó su mirada sobre él, cuando de repente cayo al suelo, muerto. Con tranquilidad Sakura alzó la vista encontrándose con Sasuke, que tenía espada inclinada.

**-Siempre quise hacer algo así...-** comento con satisfacción.

**-¿Asesinar a un Anbu?-** pregunto mirándolo sorprendida y confundida.

**-No...-** negó con la cabeza divertido mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.- **lo que siempre quise hacer es... protegerte.- **la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**-¿Protegerme?-** repitió con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros.

**-Siempre eras tu la que nos protegías a mi y al Dobe. Y yo siempre quise protegerte.**

**-Sasuke, Sakura...-** Itachi venía hacía ellos con expresión cansada.- **Creo que hay algo extraño...-** miró a su alrededor.-** No hay demasiados Anbus aquí, si su objetivo era eliminarnos...-**

**-Yo también lo había pensado...-** admitió Sakura con seriedad.-** No creo que eso sea para eliminarnos... más bien...-**

**-Una distracción...-** completó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

En medio de la lucha, los tres miraron con completa sincronía y sin saber porque a Nayumi, que estaba parada mirando hacía un lugar en específico. Cuando siguieron la mirada la lucha pareció detenerse. Encima de un tejado, estaban Homura y Koharu.

No les dio tiempo de nada cuando ellos lanzaron una bomba de humo para escapar. Los dos habían visto a tanto a Nayumi, Itachi y Sakura, a tres personas sumamente fuertes y que se suponía que los tres estaban muertos.

Así que huyeron.

**-¿Que pasó?-** fue lo que pregunto Naruto cuando estuvo a su lado, solo allí se dieron cuenta de que la lucha había terminado.

**-Nada...-** suspiró Sasuke.

* * *

En lo alto de las cataratas del Valle del Fin, justo en la cima de la estatua que representaba a Uchiha Madara había una figura portando una capa negra de nubes rojas que se mecía con el viento, una máscara naranja cubría su rostro dejando ocultos sus rasgos. El hombre contemplaba cómo el Sol se ponía sobre el país del Fuego perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-Los consejeros se han ido y Sakura ha despertado.- **informó una voz distorsionada.

Junto al hombre de la máscara surgió del suelo un ser con rasgos de planta, vestido también con la capa de la organización Akatsuki.

**-Tsunade ha podido curar su enfermedad.- **prosiguió el recién llegado.-** Toda Konoha ya sabe que Itachi es inocente.-**

**-Ya veo.-** dijo con desgana el Uchiha.-** Como sea, me encargaré de capturar al Kyuubi, de asesinar personalmente a Itachi, Nayumi y Sasuke y torturar y matar a Sakura por atreverse a desafiarme de esa manera.- **declaró con notable odio en la voz.

Oh si, lo haría. Ellos pagarían por lo que hicieron. Dejaría que disfrutaran su momentánea paz, antes de la guerra y los mataría a todos. Capturaría al Kyuubi, Itachi moriría por desafiarle, Nayumi por atreverse a meterse en su camino, Sasuke por traicionarle de esa forma y Sakura por hacer que todo le fuera mal. Por que así era, si Sakura no estuviera en medio, Sasuke sería otro peón para sus planes, pero eso el no lo notaría, estaría tan metido en su dolor y rencor que no notaría nada.

Como fuera, Madara se encargaría de llevar a cabo su plan Ojo de Luna.

* * *

**Okay. Creo que tardé un poquito, no lo sé. En fin, ¿que les pareció? Sobre el título son los tres minutos que Sakura pasa muerta, tres horas para que Tsunade despierte y tres días es lo que tarda Sakura en despertar desde su lucha contra Danzou.**

**¿Que tal el Lemon? Es la primera vez que hago uno y la verdad no se como quedó. ¿No fue tierno Sasuke? Por cierto ese recuerdo es de la vez en que Sasuke y Sakura se fueron al pueblo juntos, justo el dia en que Taka encontró a Ino. **

** Si, Sakura es algo... extraña, aunque me gusta hacerla así. Porque con Sasuke es el único que muestra como és realmente. Su personalidad no va a cambiar ahora, si, puede que se ablande un poco por la repentina llegada de Nayumi y con el cariño y mimos de Sasuke pues... no será en seguida, no después de todo lo que sufrió.**

** Ahora, después de tanto drama, llegará la calma. **

**Ahora, tengo algo más que decir. Empecé a escribir otro fic que se llama "Sombras del Pasado" que es el que hubiera pasado si Sakura no se hubera ido. Solo tengo el Prólogo subido y espero que realmente les guste. Esa historia no contendrá tando drama - suficiente hay en este - pues ya todos saben el pasado de Sakura, Nayumi y lo que vivió Itachi. Así pues, creo que habrá más humor - o un intento de ello - y más romanticismo. Y creo que tendrá un final abierto.**

**Eso es todo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS *_*! ¡ME HACEN FELIZ!  
**


	30. La calma antes de la tormenta

******-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**30-** **L****A CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

* * *

Nuevamente, la reconstrucción de Konoha se estaba haciendo. Todos aquellos que sabían la verdad de lo que pasó con los Uchiha y los Haruno - que para ese entonces era toda la aldea - no hacían comentarios sobre ello por ordenes de Tsunade y alguna que otra amenaza de Ino y Sasuke.

Así que luego de que todo pasara, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura y Nayumi habían desaparecido, los dos hermanos hacia una dirección y las dos hermanas en otra dirección, en camino distintos que los Uchiha.

Sakura se estremeció cuando se vio delante las puertas del Barrio Haruno, no había entrado allí nunca, después de haber masacrado al clan entero, nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo sola, pero también pensaba que ahora que Danzou estaba muero, debía entrar allí, para empezar a dejar atrás ese pasado que toda su vida la había atormentado.

Nayumi solo entrecerró los ojos cuando estuvo delante, para ella no era tan difícil ir allí, no había vivido nada traumático allí, sin embargo sentía melancolía y cierta tristeza al estar allí. La última vez solo tenía trece años y recordaba perfectamente que cuando supo que debía morir, los últimos día, no solo tenía miedo - aunque no lo exteriorizaba, a fin de cuantas seguía siendo una pre-adolescente - si no que también sintió la tristeza de no volver a ver el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida.

Cuidadosamente, pasaron, recorriendo el Barrio hasta detenerse en la casa principal del clan, donde era su casa. Sakura volvió a estremecerse y su garganta empezó a doler, pero ignorando esas sensaciones entró en la casa-mansión, con Nayumi a su lado.

Recorrieron la casa, recordando los momentos que vivieron allí, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala donde mató a sus padres.

Sakura alzó sus manos temblorosas para abrir las puertas, toda ella temblaba sin darse cuenta.

Nayumi observó su reacción y comprensivamente comprendió que fue allí donde mató a sus padres, entrar, mas que mal significaba que Sakura tendría una imagen más viva de los cuerpos inertes de ambos.

**-Vamos a hacerlo, Sakura. Juntas.- **dictaminó Nayumi antes de adelantarse y abrir las puertas de par en par.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar, se quedó sin aire cuando su mirada se posó en la sala, recordando los momentos de la niñez que, junto a su familia, habían vivido. Una familia que ella había destruido.

Sus ojos se empañaron y se obligó a bajar la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza y terminar en su mejilla. Sakura miró a su hermano, no había odio, ni lástima, ni nada de esperó, solo había comprensión.

**-Todo está bien, Sakura.- **la abrazó suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Sollozó y se aferró a ella, sintiendo como el peso que había cargado durante años desaparecía. Nayumi no la odiaba como ella temía que hiciera, no la culpaba de nada y eso la aliviaba más que nada.

**-Así que eso pasó.- **dijo Sakura una vez se calmó, cuando Nayumi le contó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años de su vida. Ambas estaban sentadas fuera de la sala, en el corredor donde quedaba el jardín.

**-Itachi ya me contó todo.- **habló Nayumi segundos después haciendo que Sakura la mirara esta vez con más tranquilidad.- **Yo no te culpo de nada. Sería incapaz de hacerlo. Creo que...- **suspiró con tristeza.- **tu deberías odiarme, Sakura. **

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que decía. ¿Como podía Nayumi decir que debería odiarla? ¡Ella no había tenido la culpa!

**-¡Yo nunca podría odiarte!- **exclamó aceleradamente sin poder evitarlo.- ¡**Fue algo que hiciste a última hora e intentaste llegar a mi o Itachi durante estos años! ¡No tienes la culpa de nada!**

Nayumi sonrió enternecida y Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No era que fuera falso... pero, después de estar años pensando que estaba muerta y enterarse de golpe que estaba viva, pesaba que sería un poco más difícil e incómodo de decir las cosas, pero al parecer las cosas fluían con naturalidad.

**-Yo estaba preocupada por eso.- **confesó Nayumi sonriendo con suavidad.- **No fue hasta que Sasuke no habló conmigo que no me sentí mejor.**

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando oyó aquello y trató de sonar casual y no tan desesperada, cuando preguntó:- **¿Sasuke habló contigo?**

Nayumi sonrió divertida cuando notó el leve tono ansioso con el que preguntó. Ella estaba segura que era porque Sasuke había hablado de ella y no por lo que hubiera dicho Sasuke de ella.

**-El dijo muchas cosas.- **asintió Nayumi y luego la miró sonriendo.- **El sabía que yo estaba preocupada acerca de eso y habló conmigo. Dijo que no tenía porque pensar en eso, que tu no serías capaz de odiarme por algo que no fue culpa mía.- **sonrió divertida mirando como ella se sonrojaba seguramente pensando en lo que Sasuke había dicho de ella.

Sakura pensó en ese instante que cuando viera a Sasuke y estuvieron solos le compensaría de alguna u otra forma.

**-Esto se demuestra.- **dijo Nayumi con seriedad.

**-¿El que?- **pregunto alzando las cejas con intriga.

**-¡Nuestro buen gusto por los hombres!- **exclamó alegremente y con orgullo.

Sakura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca, pensando que su hermana después de todo no había cambiado tanto.

_**-Aunque tiene razón. Sasuke es un hombre hermoso y sexy y eso nadie lo puede negar. Pero ese hombre es solo mío.- **_una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca ante sus pensamientos y se sonrojó al registrar lo que pensó no negando que era bien cierto lo que pensaba.

* * *

Itachi y Sasuke fueron al Barrio Uchiha.

Sasuke tragó saliva, la última vez que había entrado allí, fue cuando sucedió todo aquello, cuando había despertado en el hospital desconcertado y queriendo confirmar la realidad de la noche anterior. Desde ese entonces no había vuelto a entrar. En realidad, no era tan difícil como pensó que sería, tal vez porque ya había estado aquí, pero no dolía tanto como años atrás.

Itachi caminaba sintiendo la tristeza y la culpabilidad. A pesar de todo, estar allí después de tantos años, para él, era más difícil de lo que pensaba. No podía arrepentirse, el tiempo no podía retrocederse y no podía cambiar las cosas, ahora solo debía preocuparse de lo que tenía y dejar el pasado atrás.

Llegaron a la mansión principal, donde era su casa y recorrieron todo el lugar hasta llegar a la sala donde empezó todo.

Sasuke se quedó y observó como su hermano abría las puertas con lentitud y se adentraba a la habitación. El lugar se iluminó cuando Itachi abrió las puertas que daban al jardín.

Sasuke se acercó, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta, sin decidirse a entrar. Habían pasado tres días desde que se volvieron a encontrar, sin embargo no habían hablado a solas. Ahora estaban solos pero Sasuke pensaba ¿Que se le decía a un hermano que había odiado por años? Él no lo sabía.

Itachi le hizo una seña para que se acercara y Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que entrar y acercarse a él... solo para recibir un golpe en la frente.

Tal y como hacía cuando era niño.

Tal y como había echo antes de morir.

**-No fue la última vez después de todo.- **comentó Itachi con una leve sonrisa, un poco apenado.

Itachi sabía que Sasuke no sabía que decirle así que se sentó en el corredor mirando el hermoso día que estaba haciendo. Segundos más tarde sintió que Sasuke se sentaba a su lado.

**-Te eché de menos.- **dijo Sasuke con una mirada melancólica.

**-Creía que me odiabas.- **se sorprendió el mayor.

**-Odié con toda mi alma lo que me hiciste creer que eras, pero seguía echando de menos a mi hermano mayor.- **explicó encogiéndose de hombros y sin mirarle.

Itachi sonrió de lado y volvió a dirigir la vista al cielo.

**-Yo también te eché de menos.**

Ambos se conocían los suficientemente bien como para saber que ya no había odio de por medio. Tal vez hubieran querido decirse mucho más, pero aquella era su manera de disculparse con el otro.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, hasta que Itachi sonrió pensando en algo.

**-Así que...- **empezó y miró al menor que lo miraba para que continuara.- **¿...tengo una cuñada oficial?- **completó sonriendo divertido viendo como el rostro de su hermano se sonrojaba por completo.

**-¿Tu sabías que yo...?- **Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras el sonrojo desaparecía de su rostro.

**-Si.- **asintió Itachi sonriendo.- **Admítelo Sasuke, todas tus decisiones fueron más por ella que por tu odio hacía mí.- **Sasuke hizo un mueca.- **Fue precisamente por eso que yo te hablé de lo que pasó con los Haruno. Tenía la esperanza de que una vez supieras la verdad por Madara - yo sabía que Sakura no te lo contaría, pero sabía que ella quería que supieras la verdad, no por nada te contó lo de la muerte de Nayumi - empezarías a atar cabos tu solo.**

**-Algunas cosas ayudaron bastante.- **respondió escuetamente.

**-¡Bien! ¡Pensaba que tantos golpes en la frente te había dañado severamente el cerebro!- **bromeó Itachi y sonrió burlón cuando oyó el gruñido del menor.-

**-¿Nos vamos?- **preguntó Sasuke poniéndose en pié minutos después. Quería estar con Sakura. Sabía que probablemente estaría con Nayumi, pero quería verla.

Itachi asintió y Sasuke esperó para que se pusiera de pie, pero éste solo atinaba a sonreír con cierto nerviosismo.

**-Podrías... ¿Podrías ayudarme?- **preguntó nervioso con un suave e imperceptible rubor y con una gota de sudor en la nuca.- **Mis piernas siguen fallando.- **explicó cuando le vio con las cejas alzadas.

Sasuke suspiró sintiendo un poco culpable mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse en pie mientras murmuraba algo sobre que "los descanso empeoraban sus piernas.".

* * *

**-Se tardan.- **se quejó el rubio Uzumaki por quinta vez.

Kakashi que estaba a su lado leyendo el _Icha Icha paradaise _siguió como si Naruto no hubiera dicho nada. No es que lo ignorara, bueno, de echo si, lo estaba ignorando, encontraba más interesante leer un libro - que había leía muchas veces - que prestarle atención a la chillona voz de Naruto.

Pero notaba que el chico estaba inquieto desde que habían desaparecido así de la nada, él podía decir que estaba preocupado.

**-No te preocupes, Naruto.- **aconsejó Kakashi dejando un momento su libro para mirarlo- **Itachi y Sasuke no han hablado correctamente desde que se encontraron, ambos deben aclaran las cosas de una vez.- **Naruto asintió comprensivo.- **Y pues, pasa lo mismo con Sakura y Nayumi, no se han visto por años, Sakura creyendo que estaba muerta, seguramente tendrán muchas cosas que decirse.**

Naruto asintió con entendimiento. Él entendía que querían su lugar a solas para aclarar las cosas, sin embargo él se sentía un poco... solo.

**-¿Entonces dices que esa Haruno mató a su propio clan?- **oyeron preguntar una chica haciendo que tanto Naruto y Kakashi detuvieran el paso y miraran a la persona que había dicho aquello.

Encontraron a un grupo de chicas hablando entre ellas, Naruto pudo reconocer algunas chicas de la academia y que probablemente lo único que estaban eran celosas.

**-Además de traidora, asesina.- **habló otra chica en tono despectivo.

Naruto y Kakashi fruncieron el ceño molestos y Naruto dio un paso hacía ellas para cerrarles esas bocas venenosas, cuando una mata rubia pasó por su lado con rapidez.

**-¡¿Que mierda están diciendo?- **preguntó una Ino furiosa haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltaran.- **¡Ninguna de ustedes tiene derecho a hablar de eso! ¡Y mucho menos hablar de algo que no saben!**

**-Solo estábamos comentado lo que sucedió con tu **_**amiga.- **_dijo una muchacha de pelo azul y ojos marrones y diciendo 'amiga' con desprecio.

Ino apretó los puños y su rostro se torció en furia pero segundos después se relajó y sonrió con suficiencia.

**-¿Sabes? Siempre supe que le tenías envidia a Sakura, Amy.- **habló Ino mirándola con superioridad.

Amy, era la persona que más odiaba Ino. Durante su tiempo en la academia, incluso antes de entrar en ella, era una de las principales niñas que molestaban a Sakura cuando aún era una niña inocente. Siguió molestándola durante los siguientes años, pero cuando sucedió lo de la masacre y Sakura la puso en su lugar - ella había estado allí cuando sucedió - las constantes agresiones fueron desapareciendo a medida de los años. La molestaba, pero no con la insistencia de antes. Durante en el tiempo en que Sakura se fue, lo único que hizo fue hablar mal de ella, y era por eso que Ino no la soportaba.

**-¿Envidia? ¿De que podría tenerle envidia a esa traidora?- **preguntó la chica furiosa e indignada.

**-Dejame pensar...- **fingió estar pensando.- ¡**Oh, ya se! Simplemente ella fue, es y será superior a ti.- **la miró seriamente.- **Tu sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Amy frunció el ceño molesta.

**-No. No se a que te refieres.**

Ino sonrió sarcásticamente.

**-¿En serio? Dejame recordarte entonces...- **cruzó sus brazos.- **Cuando era una niña la molestabas porque era más linda que tu, te aprovechabas de ello porque Sakura, en aquel entonces, era demasiado inocente y buena como para decirte algo.- **frunció el ceño y Amy la miró molesta.- **La seguiste molestando después en la academia porque ella era buena en todo, por supuesto, ella te metió en tu lugar y empezaste a molestarla menos al comprender que no eres rival para ella.- ** sonrió con suficiencia al ver el rostro furioso de la chica.- **Ella ha echo cosas de las que tu jamás podrás hacer.- **se acercó a ella poniendo una postura más amenazante ignorando a las demás chicas que retrocedían asustada, en cambio Amy se quedó allí sin demostrar lo asustada que estaba.- **Y ahora...- **se acercó a su oído.- **Vuelve a decir otra estupidez como eso que dijiste y voy a asegurarme de romperte la cara.- **habló lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.- **Y te aseguro... que lo que va a hacerte Sakura, si ella se entera de que has estado hablando de su clan o alguna cosa por el estilo... ten por seguro que vas a perder algo más que tu rostro.**

Ino se alejó y sonrió complacida al ver el rostro lleno de terror de la chica. Todas las chicas que había allí la miraron con horror y se fueron de allí con miedo, Amy solo la miró con odio y se alejó con toda la dignidad que pudo, sin embargo podían ver que sus piernas temblaban. La amenaza de Ino la había asustado,

**-Eso fue un buen discurso.- **se oyó una voz varonil que hizo sobresaltar a los dos chicos.

Kakashi y Naruto se giraron encontrándose con que Sasuke e Itachi, que había sido él el que había hablado estaban detrás suyo. Sasuke sujetaba a Itachi. Ino se sonrojó al ver que había tenido público y no se había dado cuenta.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido con molestia, pues odiaba que hablaran mal de Sakura, más si era esa chica odiosa. La próxima vez - él sabía que seguramente habría próxima vez - se encargaría de hacerle verdadero daño. Itachi, por otro lado, también le molestaba eso, pero le daba gusto que Sakura tuviera amigas como Ino. Realmente le había sorprendido aquello.

**-Hmpf, gracias.- **resopló Ino con el ceño fruncido.- **Realmente odio cuando ella se mete con Sakura.**

**-Hablando de ella... allí está.- **dijo Kakashi captando la atención de todo.

Sakura y Nayumi se acercaban por otro camino. Nayumi miraba a un lado a otro, como inspeccionando el lugar, pues realmente no reconocía nada, ella se veía más cómoda que la última vez que la vieron. Sakura en cambio iba caminando con la mirada al frente, su mirada era diferente a la de antes, que solía ser indiferente e inexpresiva; ahora era serena, pacífica y tranquila, una mirada que nunca antes habían visto.

Itachi sonrió discretamente.

**-Parece que finalmente pudo entrar al Barrio Haruno.**

Naruto y Kakashi - aunque él podía imaginarse más o menos porque lo decía - le miraron algo desconcertados. Sasuke solo sonrió.

Ino sonrió brillantemente.

**-¡Ha vuelto a entrar allí después de tanto tiempo! ¡Eso es fenomenal!- **exclamó emocionada. Ino siempre había dudado que Sakura hubiera entrado allí - independientemente de lo que ella pensaba antes y lo que sabe ahora - ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse mucho. Todos la miraron con las cejas alzadas.- **Sin embargo, decir algo como eso delante de ella es mala idea.- **reaccionó mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

A todos les cayó una gota de sudor al pensar que Ino era un poco... bipolar.

**-Realmente no creo que haya cambiado mucho la aldea, aún en este estado.- **le comentaba Nayumi a Sakura mientras llegaban a ellos.

**-Todo es completamente diferente, Nayumi.- **respondió Sakura con cara de paciencia.

Al oír la voz de la pelirosa menor; nada de fría o cortante, había sido suave y tranquila, como una suave caricia, se sorprendieron. Comprendieron que Sakura a partir de aquel momento empezaría a cambiar.

Sakura miró a todos, Ino que estaba entre sorprendida y nerviosa, Naruto que sonreía con su costumbre alegría... Kakashi solamente la miraba pero podía notar una sonrisa oculta y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de Sasuke. Sin poder evitarlo ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, cosa que notaron todos, haciéndoles sonreír levemente.

_**-"Cada vez que se ven el mundo desaparece para ellos -.- si alguna persona alguna vez se quiere sentir ignorado, solo deben juntar a Sakura y a Sasuke-kun -.-U- **_los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron tanto que parecían franjas.- _**Aww, pero míralos, ¡Se ven tanto monos así juntos! *o*"- **_ahora la rubia los miraba soñadora y su cuerpo desprendía corazones.

_**-"Si me quedaba alguna duda de que el Teme amaba a Sakura-chan, ahora mismo lo descarto. -.-**__U__**- **_Naruto miraba al pelinegro con diversión.- ¡_**Eso definitivamente será algo con lo que podré molestarlo para toda la vida! *o*"- **_ahora el rubio sonreía con malicia, pensando como lo usaría contra Sasuke en un próximo futuro.

_**-"Parece que al menos algo bueno salió de todo lo malo que han vivido."- **_Kakashi sonrió y los miró a ambos con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

_**-"¡Definitivamente no es una mala elección! Solo con ver sus ojos se ve el amor que desbordan. Aunque Sakura parece querer disimularlo, Sasuke no puede.- **_Nayumi los miraba a ambos con una tierna sonrisa.- _**Supongo que es normal que no pueda controlar sus emociones después de todo lo vivido en los últimos años."**_

_**-"Me pregunto si Sasuke se dará cuenta de que puedo oír su corazón. ¡Y vaya que late rápido! ¡Mira que parece que va a salirse del pecho!- **_Itachi le miraba de reojo mientras mentalmente soltaba un grito de terror.- _**¡Su corazón va a salirse del pecho!- **_mientras pensaba todo aquello su rostro era impasible sin embargo su mente era un caos.- _**En fin, dejando atrás estos extraños pensamientos y el echo de que la presencia de Sakura le pone muy nervioso... será mejor que intervenga."- **_Itachi hizo una mueca, estaba volviéndose loco.- **¿No debería pararse el mundo para ustedes una vez hayas visto a todos? ¡Ni siquiera me miraste!-**

La voz de Itachi les devolvió la realidad. Sasuke bajó la cabeza apenado a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un fuerte tono rojizo y agradecía que su cabello le tapara el rostro o si no tendría serios problemas, pues acababa de recordar que no estaban solos y que estaba seguro de que su hermano podía escuchar su corazón latir. Momentos como este odiaba no poder controlarse.

En cuanto a Sakura aparento que nada había pasado, y mantuvo esa expresión indiferente que la caracterizaba, aunque por dentro se sentía avergonzada por haber sido vista en su momento de debilidad, razón por la que agradecía ser tan buena en ocultar sus emociones dado que lo había echo toda la vida. ¡Claro! Ese talento se veía roto cuando miraba a Sasuke hace unos momentos, pero aparentaría que ni cuenta se dio de eso.

Sakura finalmente miró al mayor de los Uchiha con fastidio por haberle roto el momento, pero alzó las cejas al ver su estado.

**-¿Que pasó con tus piernas? Antes parecías estar bien.**

**-¿Estás bien?- **se preocupó Nayumi mientras se acercaba a él.

Itachi la miró intentando suprimir la calidez de sus ojos, sin embargo después de actuar tanto tiempo siendo el malo, se dijo que no debería reprimir sus emociones nunca más, mucho menos si esas emociones y sentimientos era por Nayumi.

Se soltó de Sasuke que lo miraba con las cejas alzadas al ver que prácticamente no veía a nadie más que no fuera a la chica de cabello rosa oscuro.

**-Deberías estar descansando.- **regañó la chica agarrándolo de la cintura. Itachi aprovecho para enterrar su cabeza en su cuello haciendo que se sonrojara.

**-Descansar empeoran mis piernas.- **replicó el pelinegro sin apartarse ni un momento de ella.- **Me gustaría descansar... **_**contigo.- **_eso definitivamente había sonado mal. Con un doble sentido.

_**-"Claro, interrumpe mi momento, pero él hace lo mismo. ¡Eso claramente fue con doble intención!"- **_pensaba Sakura mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la pareja.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente pensando en si su hermano había dicho eso de forma insinuante o no. Naruto e Ino también estaban sonrojados, sus mentes pervertidas solo habían captado el doble sentido. Kakashi solo pensaba en cuan diferente eran algunas personas.

Y Sakura...

Sakura estaba viendo como su pobre hermana estaba al borde del desmayo y pensaba que Itachi había dicho aquello de forma insinuante. Para alguien que había pasado mucho tiempo con él, podía identificar aquel tono un tanto sugerente. Sakura pensaba que Itachi se estaba soltando.

Finalmente suspiró y decidió intervenir antes de que Nayumi se desmayara.

**-Aléjate Itachi. Está a punto de colapsar.- **dijo viendo el rojo intenso de su hermana.

Itachi se alejó y sonrió cuando la vio con el rostro rojo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

**-¿Puedo saber que estabas pensando?- **pregunto Itachi mirándola divertido, eso definitivamente dejaba en claro el doble sentido y Nayumi le miró sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, avergonzada.

**-Bueno...- **dijo Kakashi sacando su libro y dejando que ese par siguiera con la escenita romántica.- **Yo me voy. Los caminos de la vida me estás llamando.- **y dicho esto desapareció con una nube de humo.

**-Ese hombre... no cambia.-** replicó Ino entrecerrando los ojos mirando el lugar donde estaba Kakashi anteriormente.

**-Dímelo a mi, ttebayo.- **murmuró Naruto, pero repentinamente algo captó su atención ya que abrió lentamente los ojos hasta abrirlos como platos y estaba sonrojándose furiosamente.

**-Ino-chan...- **llamó una tímida Hinata. Estaba un tanto incómoda de estar hasta allí dado que parecía que solo estaba la familia.

**-Uh... ¡Hinata!- **Ino la miró sonriendo, mientras Sasuke se entretenía mirando como Naruto empezaba a temblar y a sudar; Sakura mientras tanto miraba la continua escena de amor entre Nayumi e Itachi que aún no había terminado.- **¿Que sucede? ¿Me buscabas?**

**-H-hai. Shikamaru-kun te busca.- **informó jugando con sus dedos mirando de reojo a Naruto sonrojada.

Ino entrecerró los ojos y bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Ese holgazán.- **se quejó.- **Seguro que ni se molestó a buscarme y te pidió a ti que lo hicieras.- **negó con la cabeza y súbitamente alzó el puño amenazante mientras una aura de fuego la rodeaba.- **¡Me va a oír!**- y se marchó de allí corriendo levantando una nube de polvo y dejando atrás a una Hinata con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

**-Etto...- **Hinata se removió nerviosa e incómoda.

**-Eh... Etto...**- retrocedía asustado, más que asustado, nervioso.-¡**Nos vemos en Ichiraku Ramen! ¡Nos vemos!- **gritó Naruto completamente nervioso saliendo disparado - levantando una nube de polvo y casi atropellando a la pareja - hacia su próxima parada, Ichiraku Ramen.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y miraba como la chica bajaba la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas.

**-Dale un poco más de tiempo.- **dijo Sasuke con fastidio y Hinata lo miró sorprendida, pero al ver que no diría nada más solo asintió. Hinata se marchó teniendo una nueva esperanza.

**-¿Naruto acaba de salir corriendo?- **pregunto Itachi saliendo de su escena romántica con Nayumi.

**-Aa.- **Sasuke asintió empezando a caminar.- **Digamos que no sabe como enfrentarse a una chica enamorada de él.**

**-¿Hinata se ha declarado?- **se sorprendió Sakura empezando a caminar también.

* * *

En Ichiraku se veía a Naruto apoyando en la pared intentando recuperar el aire, detrás de él Sasuke que lo miraba burlonamente, Sakura que miraba el lugar inspeccionándolo y Nayumi que ayudaba a Itachi a caminar.

**-No lo entiendo...- **decía Sakura mirando al rubio recuperando el aire.- **Si ya sabes lo que siente por ti... ¿Por que no le dices y ya?**

**-¡No es tan fácil, ttebayo!- **chilló exaltado, su grito había sonado como el de una niña.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

**-Cuando te gustaba Sakura, no te importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera. ¡Lo gritabas a los cuatro vientos!- **su tono sonó un tanto celoso y eso Naruto y Sakura lo notaron.

**-Será mejor que pasemos... esos tres juntos... nunca terminarán...- **le susurraba Itachi a Nayumi y esta asintió no preguntándose que quería decir con aquello.

**-Aww, no te pongas celoso de cosas que pasaron hace años, Teme.- **se burló el rubio del pelinegro que lo miró con una venita en la cien.- **Además, antes solo era un pobre niño inocente que no le importaba que dijera la gente sobre mi y sobre todo digamos que no entendía muy bien las cosas, jajaja.- **terminó riendo con nerviosismo.

Sakura y Sasuke le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto paró de reír y los miró entrecerrado los ojos.

**-¿Por que me estáis mirando como si aún fuera así?- **preguntó acusadoramente.

**-Porque eres un dobe que no se atreve a confesarse a una chica que te ha dicho que te ama, por eso.- **respondió Sasuke fastidiado.

Naruto se puso rojo y gritó.

**-¡Cállate, Teme! ¡Yo nunca grité por allí que estabas perdidamente y locamente enamorado de Sakura-chan!- **Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron y el chico miró mal al rubio que cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había gritado se rió nervioso.- **¡Ups! **

**-Eres... Usuratonkachi.**

**-¡Chicos dejen de gritar y entren de una vez!- **oyeron a Nayumi decir dentro de Ichiraku.

Naruto miró dentro Ichiraku y luego a sus amigos, finalmente se adentró en su restaurante favorito, si no estuviera hambriento continuaría con su pelea contra Sasuke hasta que uno de los perdiera. Sakura rodó los ojos y dio un paso para entrar también pero notó como una mano la retenía por la muñeca y luego sintió como le daban la vuelta y la abrazaban.

**-¡S-sasuke!- **exclamó apenada, sonrojándose mientras sentía como el pelinegro escondía su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y aspiraba su aroma.

**-Estuve preocupado.- **susurró el chico sin separarse y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida mientras poco a poco le correspondía el abrazo.

Ambos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos sonrojados, demostrándose la ternura y el amor que sentían por el otro. Poco a poco ambos se acercaron al otro, queriendo demostrar esos sentimientos que sentían y queriendo sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos una vez más.

**-¡Teme, Sakura-chan, entren de una vez!- ** y su momento se vio interrumpido por el grito del torpe de su amigo.

**-¡Rayos!- **murmuró Sasuke a escasos centímetros de los labios de Sakura.

**-La próxima vez que quiera besarte me aseguraré de que no haya nadie alrededor.- **murmuró Sakura más para si que para Sasuke el cual al oír eso se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sakura parpadeó y alzó la mirada - había agachado la cabeza al decir aquello - y luego se sonrojó más.- **No debí decir eso.- **dijo avergonzada.

Sasuke sonrió con ojos brillante y besó su frente para agarrarle la mano y entrar en Ichiraku y sentarse en un taburete al lado de Naruto - asegurándose de mirarlo mal - y sentar a Sakura justo a su lado.

**-Ya era hora.- **dijo Naruto mientras esperaba su plato.

**-Nadie te pidió que nos llamaras.- **gruñó Sasuke frustrado.

**-¡Aquí tienes!- **el plato que Naruto pidió llegó finalmente.

Naruto agarró los palillos, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

**-¡Itadakimasu!- **y cuando iba a agarrar los fideos desapareció en una nube de humo.

**-¿Que rayos...?- **Sasuke miró el lugar vacío que si amigo había estado ocupando sorprendido.

**-Eso fue una invocación invertida.- **dijo Itachi con seriedad.

**-¿Alguien le ha llamado?- **se pregunto en voz alta.

* * *

Naruto apareció en la montaña de los Sapos.

Al no darse cuenta de su Telentransportación, Naruto agarró los 'fideos y empezó a comer.

**-Miralo.- **dijo Fukasaku al ver al joven aparecido.

**-¡Finalmente le agarraste sabor a mi sopa de gusanos!- **exclamó feliz la Rana mujer.

**-¡Waaaaa!- **y Naruto terminó vomitando.- **¿Por que estoy aquí¿- **preguntó estirado en el suelo y los ojos con espirales.

**-Yo fui quien te trajo.- **respondió Fukasaku.

**-El Gran Sabio tiene algo que decirte concerniente a tu futuro.- **explicó Shima.

**-Ven conmigo.- **ordenó Fukasaku.

**-Y comportate!- **añadió Shima alzando el puño de forma amenazante.

**-¡Claro, claro!- **respondió Naruto caminando.

**-Aquí está.- **avisó Fukasaku.

Delante de Naruto había un gran Sapo viejo.

**-Te he mandado a llamar, porque... este... ¿Quien dices que eres?- **preguntó de repente.

**-¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Vamos, Sabio Gigantón, al menos apréndete mi nombre!- **exclamó Naruto.

**-¡Ahhhhh, claro, si, si, Naruto!- **recordó el viejo.- **Naruto... he visto tu futuro. Pronto te encontrarás con un pulpo.**

**-¿Pulpo?- **repitió el rubio extrañado.

**-La visión era algo borrosa, pero estoy seguro que de haber visto tentáculos de un pulpo.-** Naruto le escuchaba atento.- **Y** a**demás... tendrás que pelear contra una persona que posee unos ojos muy poderosos y...-**

**-Si, eso ya lo sé.- **interrumpió Naruto con seriedad.

**-¿Como, ya lo sabes?- **preguntó Fukasaku.

**-Tu... ¿Lo conoces?- **preguntó el Gran anciano.

**-Si. Puedo asegurar que no estaré solo en la lucha contra ese hombre.- **sentenció Naruto.

* * *

Mientras en un lugar lejanos en la guarida de Akatsuki, Madara se encontraba con Kabuto.

**-Debo saludarte, Tobi.- **dijo Kabuto que estaba de pie en lo que parecían huesos.- **Ah... discúlpame... Tú eres Madara, ¿Cierto?**

**-Estoy impresionado de que me hayas encontrado.- **comentó Madara mirando al peligris el cual cabe decir que llevaba una capa encima. Su aspecto había cambiado desde la última vez-

**-Recuerda que he sido espía alrededor de numerosos países e incluso trabajé en Akatsuki, así que no me subestime.- **replicó Kabuto un tanto ofendido.

**-Así es, tú eras uno de los espías de Sasori... y un traidor de Akatsuki.- **dijo Madara antes de saltar hacía Kabuto, mientras este a su vez retrocedía parándose en el suelo juntando la manos y delante de él como protegiéndole aparecieron cuatro tumbas.

**-¡No puede ser!- **se sorprendió Madara cuando vio los usuarios de la tumbas. Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Nagato.- **Resurrección impura del mundo... ¡Edo Tensei!**

**-Una técnica que solo el Segundo Hokage y Orochimaru-sama podían usar... Ahora yo seré el tercero en dominarla. Y he sobrepasado a los otros dos.- **dijo Kabuto saliendo de detrás de las tumbas quedando al lado de Sasori.- **Es una muestra, solo para ti, para ganarme tu confianza en mis habilidades. Relájate... no he venido a pelear...-**

**-¿Entonces a qué?- **preguntó Madara desconfiado.

**-He venido a unir fuerzas contigo.-** declaró Kabuto sonriendo con maldad.

**-Quieres unir fuerzas... ¿Que tienes para mi?- **preguntó Madara empezando a interesarse.

**-Estás planeando empezar tu guerra pronto... Yo puedo reforzar tu poder de batalla... Con Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Nagato. Una buena alineación de hombres poderosos... Y ni siquiera son todos mis peones.- **informó Kabuto.- **Eso si, lo único que te pido es que me dejes a Haruno Sakura para mi. La necesito a ella para completar la respuestas a mis preguntas.**

**-¿Que pasa si me niego?- **replicó Madara que no estaba del todo seguro.

Kabuto junto sus manos y del suelo volvió a salir otra ataúd.

**-¡E-eso es...!- **Madara se quedó sorprendido y hasta podría decirse asustado cuando vio delante de él su propio cuerpo.

**-¿Realmente pensabas que que te extendería mi mano sin un plan alternativo?- **inquirió Kabuto.- **No puedes negarte.- **recalcó el 'puedes'

**-Maldito... ¿Como has echo esto?- **cuestionó furioso.

**-Oh... tranquilo... de todos modos puedes relajarte. No se lo he dicho a nadie.-** dijo el peligris con tranquilidad.

**-Jeje.- **Madara se rió.

**-¿Que es tan gracioso?-**

**-Yakushi Kabuto. Sinceramente nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto talento.- **empezó Madara con tranquilidad.- **Cualquier conflicto contigo solo serviría para debilitar mis capacidades de guerra. Te aprovechaste de eso y viniste aquí. Eres un chico muy prespicaz.**

**-¿Y...?**

**-Acepto tu oferta, pero con una condición.- **Madara lo miró con el Sharingan.- **Dejarás que torture a Sakura primero, debe pagar por lo que hizo.**

**-Oh, bien... es razonable. Uchiha Madara hablamos la misma lengua.**

**-Chico listo. Voy a replantear mi plan considerando tu poder para luchar. Vamos.- **Madara se giró sin perder detalle del chico el cual sonrió satisfecho mientras las ataúdes volvían bajo tierra.

* * *

**-¡Hey! ¡Abre tu boca más!- **una rana se metía por la boca de Naruto quejándose.

_**-"¿Por que por la boca? Esta sensación es muy desagradable? T.T"- **_pensaba el rubio con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, mocos en su nariz y babas en su boca.

**-¡¿Me quieres dentro de ti si o no?- **se quejaba la rana.

Finalmente Fukasaku le dio un golpe a la rana haciendo que Naruto la tragara y que casi se ahogara.

**-¡Almacenamiento completo! ¡Ahora regresaremos a Konoha!- **dijo Fukasaku.

**-¿Solo tengo que buscar al pulpo, cierto...? ¿Donde está exactamente? ¿Me puedes dar una pista?- **preguntaba Naruto con una mano en el corazón.

**-No te puedo decir exactamente... pero es una isla solitaria que ninguna persona se atrevería a acercarse. Un paraíso para todo tipo de criaturas... si me preguntaran yo diría que es un lugar agradable.- **explicó el gran Sabio.- **El pulpo debe ofrecerse a cooperar contigo... En cualquier caso, puede que necesites alguna orientación.**

**-¡Entendido!- **puso su mano como soldado.

**-¡Muy bien, es hora de volver a Konoha!- **dijo juntando sus manos.

Y desapareció volviendo a aparecer al lado de Sasuke e Itachi los cuales dieron un pequeño salto al verse sorprendidos.

**-¡Ah! Eh vuelto...- **Naruto parpadeó.

**-¿Que ha pasado?- **pregunto Sasuke intrigado.

**-¡Tengo que ver a la vieja Tsunade!- **exclamó Naruto de golpe haciendo que ambos Uchiha y ambas Haruno le miraran intrigados.- **¡Pero primero quiero mi Ramen!- **una gota de sudo cayó sobre los cuatro y suspiraron con pesadez.

Una vez Naruto terminó de comer su Ramen - comió como diez tazones - mientras Itachi y Nayumi estaban en su mundo dándose miraditas enamoradas y Sasuke tenía agarrada una mano de Sakura y la acariciaba y se mandaban miradas disimuladas.

**-¡Bien! ¡Ya podemos irnos!- **exclamó Naruto y empezó a saltar por los tejados.

Sakura empezó a caminar pero las piernas le fallaron de golpe y Sasuke la sujetó antes de que cayera.

**-¿Por que no dijiste que te dolían las piernas?- **le reclamó enojado y preocupado.

**-Es que no me dolían.- **respondió Sakura pero Sasuke la miró sin creerle.- **En serio no me dolían. Solo... me fallaron de golpe.- **hizo inconscientemente un puchero.

Sasuke se quedó sin aire al ver aquel adorable puchero y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo Sasuke ya la estaba cargando estilo princesa. Sakura abrió levemente la boca sorprendida.

**-Sasuke... yo puedo caminar.- **se quejó Sakura sonrojándose sin embargo no hacía nada para salir de sus brazos.

**-Hmp. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte ir.- **respondió Sasuke sonriendo arrogante para seguidamente saltar por los tejados.

Nayumi e Itachi se quedaron viendo el lugar por donde se fueron sus respectivos hermanos pensando que se habían olvidado de ellos. Itachi miró a Nayumi con intensidad y esta le devolvió la mirada cuando la notó.

**-¿Que? ¿También quieres que te cargue estilo princesa como hizo Sasuke con Sakura?- **pregunto de manera sarcástica la muchacha.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

**-No creo que tengas la suficiente fuerza para cargarme así.-** sentenció Itachi mirándola con burla.

Nayumi bufó por lo bajo sintiéndose ofendida pero repentinamente sonrió con maldad e Itachi supo que algo malo vendría para él.

**-Oh, no. No me gusta esa sonrisa, Nayumi. ¿Que vas a hacer?- **Itachi mostró una cara de terror y empezaba a sudar frío.- **O-oye, ¡Espera!- **y de repente Itachi se vio en la espalda de Nayumi, iba al estilo caballito.

**-Mucho mejor.- **sonrió orgullosa de si misma y empezó a saltar por los tejados con un shokeado Itachi en la espalda.

* * *

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo junto al lugar - era una casa o algo así - donde se estaba quedando la Hokage. Vio a todos sus demás amigos allí, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia, eso si, detuvo su mirada unos segundos en la Hyuga. Sacudiendo la cabeza se adentró en la casa.

Sasuke llegó a los pocos segundos y los que estaba viendo - prácticamente todos, menos Ino que estaba hablando-discutiendo con Shikamaru - se sorprendieron un poco al ver como Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en brazos. Ninguno de ellos - excepto Kiba y Lee, que ya se imaginaba que esos dos tenían algo con lo sucedido cuando volvían en la aldea - sabían que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de relación.

Sasuke bajó con cuidado a la pelirosa pero aún así seguía sujetándola de la cintura y la mantenía lo más pegado a él posible. Sakura no hacía mucho para separarse, prácticamente se había quedado hipnotizada - de nuevo - con los ojos de Sasuke. Poco a poco se acercaron, entrecerrando los ojos, listos para sentir los labios del otro como llevaban queriendo desde que se vieron desde hacía horas atrás.

**-Bien ya hemos llegado.- **se oyó la voz de Nayumi que acababa de llegar.

Y Sasuke y Sakura dejaron caer sus cabezas derrotados ante su segundo intento fallido para besarse. Y eso era frustrante. Muy frustrante. Ambos miraron a la pareja, pero les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca - al igual que todos los demás - al ver al pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Nayumi cargando al estilo caballo al grandote - no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para tapar el cuerpo de Nayumi - cuerpo de Itachi, el cual cabe decir que tenía sombreada de azul la frente.

**-Esto dejó al suelo mi orgullo.- **replicó Itachi bajándose de la espalda de Nayumi aún con la frente azul.

**-Hmp.- **bufó Nayumi arrugando la frente y mirando a otro lado.

**-Está enojada.- **susurró Sakura cuando vio que Sasuke les miraba sin entender.- **A bufado soltando un monosílabo, frunció el ceño y ha desviado la mirada. Claramente está enojada.**

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido de que Sakura supiera todo aquello solo con los gestos aunque pensó que tal vez con los años su hermana no hubiera cambiado tanto y por eso aún reconocía algunas cosas.

Nayumi pasó a su lado gruñendo y Sakura miró a Itachi con las cejas alzadas.

**-¿Que le has echo?**

**-¿Yo? ¡Nada!- **Itachi negó sonriendo nervioso y luego suspiró resignado.- **Solo le dije que no sería capaz de cargarme como Sasuke te cargaba a ti.- **respondió finalmente y ambos chicos no pudieron evitar imaginarse a Itachi en brazos de Nayumi estilo princesa. Los dos tuvieron que morderse las mejillas por dentro para evitar reírse. Itachi les miró a ambos con ojos entrecerrados.- **¡Dejad de imaginar eso!**

Sakura negó con la cabeza desvaneciendo la imagen y luego carraspeó.

**-Le has dado en el orgullo. Nadie debe meterse con el orgullo Haruno. Y tu lo sabes.- **dijo Sakura con obviedad.

Itachi suspiró y Sasuke alzó las cejas.

**-¿Que piensas hacer?**

**-Eso es fácil.- **Itachi puso su mejor cara de inocencia y caminó hacía Nayumi que los estaba esperando. En medio del camino se tropezó a propósito, pero antes de siquiera tocar al suelo ya tenía a Nayumi a su lado tomándolo y mirándolo con preocupación.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó preocupada. Su rostro lo decía todo.

**-Ahora que estás aquí, si.- **sonrió Itachi mientras se apoyaba en ella procurando no hacerle daño.

**-¿Lo has echo a propósito, verdad?- **inquirió entrecerrando los ojos sospechando de lo que trataba de hacer el pelinegro mayor.

Itachi sonrió con inocencia.

**-Puede que si.- **respondió sincero.- **Pero no mentí cuando dije que estaba bien a tu lado. Realmente estoy bien a tu lado.- **besó su mejilla con suavidad sintiendo el calor de ésta. Se había sonrojado.

Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron y empezaron a caminar preguntándose si ellos se veía igual que ellos al estar solos. Justo ahí se dieron cuenta de que no estaban precisamente solo y ambos solo atinaron a mostrar su máscara de inexpresividad. Menos mal que nadie los conocía lo suficiente como para ver que en realidad estaban entre fastidiados y nerviosos.

**-¡Hey, chicos! ¡¿Piensan entrar o no?- **Naruto reapareció gritando un tanto impaciente.

Itachi y Nayumi carraspearon y Sasuke y Sakura se encogieron de hombros restándoles importancia a todos los demás y los cuatro se adentraron en la casa como si nada hubiera pasado allí.

**-Bien... eso ha sido... extraño.- **comentó la castaña de chonguitos, sorprendida.

**-Y tanto.- **dijo el Hyuga ojiperla.

**-¡Ni notaron que estábamos aquí!- **comentó Chouji comiendo sus papitas.

**-Ellos nos notaron, solo que nos ignoraron.- **dijo Kiba un poco malhumorado.

Los lentes de Shino brillaron de forma extraña. De echo ya no le molestaba que lo ignoraran, ahora veía las reacciones de los demás al ser ignorado.

* * *

**-Ya era hora.- **se quejó la Hokage. Reunido en una sala se encontraban, Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune, el nuevo equipo siete, Itachi y Nayumi.- **Y bien Naruto, ¿Que querías decirme?- **pregunto con seriedad.

**-Oh, si. El gran Sabio me ha dicho un poco de mi futuro.- **informó Naruto y todos ellos se sorprendieron.

**-¿Que te dijo?- **pregunto interesada Tsunade.

**-Dijo que iba a enfrentarme contra alguien de poderosos ojos.- **explicó el rubio y luego añadió:- **Supongo que a eso se refiere a Madara.**

Tsunade no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando y luego de unos segundos habló.

**-¿Te dijo algo más?**

**-¿Que? ¡Oh, si! ¡Dijo algo sobre buscar un pulpo!- **exclamó emocionado.- **¡Dijo que podría encontrarlo en una isla solitaria o algo así!**

**-¿Un pulpo?- **repitieron todos - excepto Sakura** - **de manera incrédula.

De repente encima de las cabezas de todo, repito excepto Sakura, se formó una nube imaginaría, con la imagen de un pulpo un tanto extraño, eso sí, dentro. Sakura los miró a todos con una gota en la nuca y con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¡Hey!- **la nube imaginaria desapareció.**- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!- **todos miraron a la pelirosa confundidos.- **¡Me refiero al pulpo que habéis imaginado!- **aclaró con fastidio y los mayores y Sasuke también se sonrojaron, Naruto, Shizune, Itachi y Nayumi sonrieron nerviosos.- **Por otro lado... ese pulpo creo a que se debe al Hachibi.- **todos la miraron asombrados.- **¿Que? ¡Itachi! ¡Tu mismo me diste esta información!- **exclamó Sakura exasperada.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron en Itachi que no pudo evitar reír un tanto nervioso, pues la verdad no se acordaba.

**-Eh... puede que lo dijera en algún momento.- ** sonrió nervioso al ver las miradas que le echaban.- **Un momento el cual no recuerdo.- **se rascó la nuca apenado.

**-Aparentemente Akatsuki lo había capturado. Solo era un clon.- **explicó Sakura indiferente.

**-¿Sabías que aquello era un clon?- **preguntó Sasuke sorprendido y luego puso cara de resignación, cuando vio la sonrisa arrogante de Sakura.- **No se porque me sorprendo.**

**-Bien. Naruto- **llamó seriamente.- **Tienes una misión clase S.**

**-¿Eh?** **¿Una misión? ¿Ahora?-** preguntó incrédulo.

**-¡Presta atención! Tu misión es ir al País del Rayo. Hay una isla por ahí, seguro que allí encontrarás el pulpo.- **informó la Hokage con convicción. Repentinamente a Naruto le brillaron los ojos emocionado.- **En esa misión irán, Aoba, Gai, Yamato y...- **miró a Sasuke y a Sakura.- **Sois libres de escoger ir. Realmente preferiría que no te esforzaras mucho, Sakura, pero creo que un cambio de aire te iría bien.**

Todos entendieron perfectamente el porque Tsunade estaba mintiendo. Nadie le había dicho que el lugar donde iban a ir era el lugar escogido para esconder el Kyuubi y el Hachibi de Madara. Naruto aún no sabía nada de la guerra. Tsunade no había estado de acuerdo con esconder a Naruto, pues conocía su carácter, pero así como lo conocía, también sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Incluso si eso era dar su vida en ellos.

Una vez la reunión terminó, quedando en salir el día siguiente por la tarde, salieron del lugar en completo silencio. Una vez fuera se dieron cuenta que todos estaban reunido y que al verlos salir Ino fue la que habló. De echo era la que con más confianza tenía con ellos.

**-¡Chicos! ¡Hemos quedado para ir al lago mañana por la mañana! ¿Os apuntáis?- **Ino sonreía emocionada y todos los demás se preguntaban como podía estar tan tranquila.

**-¿Eh? ¿Al lago?- **miró a sus amigo los cuales se encogieron de hombros.- **Si, ¿Por que no?**

Ino sonrió y luego miró a Itachi y a Nayumi esperando su respuesta.

**-¿No les será incómodo?- **pregunto Nayumi.

**-¡No hay problema con eso! ¿Entonces?- **Ino los miró y ambos asintieron.- **¡Bien! ¡Hey! Vendrán los cinco!- **Ino les informó y algunos allí asintieron.

Itachi la miró con curiosidad.

**-Eres una chica bastante atrevida, ¿eh?- **afirmó sonriendo de lado.**- Esos chicos de allí parecen bastante incómodos con nosotros aquí, en cambio tu, no pareces tener problema. **

Ino hizo una mueca.

**-Es porque no tengo problema.- **afirmó Ino.- **Y si, soy atrevida. Y no me arrepiento de serlo. Así soy y seguiré siendo. ¿Es algo malo?**

**-Para nada. Es bueno que haya gente como tu.- **asintió Itachi complacido.

**-Bien, ahora...- **dirigió su mirada en Nayumi que había estado callada en todo el tiempo pensando en algo, y ambas miraron a Sakura.

**-Peligro.- **murmuró Sakura sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Oh... conocía esas miradas de locas.

**-Vamos...**

**-De...**

**-¡Compras!- **gritaron ambas emocionadas. Nayumi dejando a Itachi, por suerte ya podía sostenerse en pie sin necesidad de ayuda o si no hubiera caído de pompas al suelo.

**-¡Llevame lejos!- **exclamó Sakura sin alzar mucho la voz, un tanto aterrorizada. Ahora entendía porque Nayumi había estado tan callada. Y aún recordaba la última vez que había ido de compras con Ino, ahora sería con Nayumi. Juntas eran el demonio en persona.

Sasuke parpadeó y reaccionó casi por instinto. Su instinto siempre le decía que protegiera a Sakura - aunque ella no lo necesitara - y esas dos locas de las compras parecían a punto de atacar a su mujer.

**-¡Será en otra ocasión! ¡Me la llevo!- ** dijo Sasuke cargándola en brazos y saliendo corriendo de allí.- **¡Nos vemos mañana!**

**-Se fue.- **dijo Ino deprimida y Nayumi asintió igual de deprimida. Todos los presentes les miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Todos pensando que la personalidad de Nayumi era completamente diferente a la de Sakura.

**-Bueno, que se le va a hacer.- **dijo Nayumi como si nada. Y ambas se miraron miraron al frente y...

**-¡Vamos de compras!- **ambas gritaron y salieron corriendo, no sin que Ino agarrara a Hinata y a Ten-Ten y las arrastrara con ellas.

* * *

Sasuke saltaba de tejado en tejado aún con Sakura en brazos la cual no hacía nada, solo se dejaba llevar. Sasuke tenía planeado llevarla en su departamento, que de ya había sido reconstruido. De echo la aldea ya estaba casi construida de nuevo. Aterrizó delante de su casa, dejando a Sakura en el suelo sin soltarla.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, ambos se miraron con intensidad, y poco a poco se acercaban al otro entrecerrando los ojos para finalmente besarse. El beso que se dieron fue como si fuera el primero, lento, suave y dulce, saboreando la boca del otro. Se separaron y juntaron las frentes con la respiración agitada y se miraron con un nueve y peligroso brillo en los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien había empezado, pero el siguiente beso fue más brusco y desesperado. Sakura saltó y enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke mientras le revolvía el pelo, mientras éste acariciaba todo de ella.

Entre algunos tropezones, Sasuke consiguió llegar hasta la habitación y sin perder el tiempo le quitó la blusa a Sakura dejándola por algún lado del suelo. La acostó suavemente en la cama mientras besaba y succionaba, dejando alguna que otra marca, la suave piel de su cuello.

Sakura le quitó la camisa a Sasuke pudiendo deleitarse con el hermoso pecho de su novio y lo acariciaba sacándole leves suspiros de placer.

Sasuke consiguió sacarle el sostén quedando sus pechos expuestos para él y sin perder tiempo empezó a lamerlo y succionarlo, sacándole leves gemidos de placer.

Sakura decidió que no quería quedarse atrás, consiguió llegar en la erección del pelinegro y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de los bóxer, pues los pantalones hacía rato habían desaparecía.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de placer y miró a la pelirosa. La imagen que encontró lo excitó aún más. El cabello desparramado en su cama, los ojos nublado de excitación, su rostro sonrojado y caliente... era una imagen con la cual se deleitaba.

**-Eres una niña muy traviesa.- **dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Tenía una ceja alzada y lo hacía ver acechante y sensual.

Le quitó la falda y las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda y expuesta para el pelinegro el cual cual dejó un camino de besos, desde su cuello pasando por sus pechos, su vientre y llegar a su parte íntima.

**-¿Que vas a... ¡ah!-** Sakura gimió cuando sintió la lengua del pelinegro en su clítoris.

Las piernas de Sakura inevitablemente se enroscaron en los hombros del pelinegro el cual seguía ocupado en su _tarea. _Pronto la cara de Sasuke se perdió en su entrepierna, solo dejando ver sus cabellos que le hacían gracia al rozar, gracia que fue sustituida por placer a aquella lengua pervertida y traviesa.

La pelirosa puso sus manos en la cabeza de Sasuke, sintiendo los sedosos cabellos de éste. Intentaba por todo los medio evitar gemir demasiado fuerte, pues a pesar de todo aún le daba algo de vergüenza hacer eso. Aunque no lo pareciera.

Sasuke seguía lamiendo esa parte tan intima de la pelirosa, saboreando, succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo de forma sublime algunas partes, estimulado, y una punzada por lo bajo le llamo la atención, cuando sintió que las paredes de Sakura se contraían para el orgasmo se alejó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sasuke se quitó los bóxer y se acercó hasta la entrada de la pelirosa, quedando también sus rostros muy juntos. Ambos gimieron levemente al sentir el miembro del pelinegro rozar la humedad de la chica.

Sasuke moría por estar dentro de ella, sin embargo quería divertirse un poco, haciendo sufrir un poco a la chica bajo él,

**-Dime... ¿Que es lo que quieres, Sakura?- **preguntó sensualmente contra sus labios.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada. Sabía lo que trataba de hacer el pelinegro y no lo haría. Se mordió el labio evitando gemir cuando de nuevo sintió el palpitante pene en su sexo.

**-Vamos Sakura. Si no me dices lo que quieres, no sabré que hacer.- **dijo divertido e inocente sin perder el toque sensual.

**-Sasuke...- **le frunció el ceño, mientras alzaba las caderas queriendo más contacto con el. Sasuke sonrió complacido al ver esa acción.

**-Dilo.- **ordenó rozando su sexo contra el de Sakura, provocando que ella gimiera y el gruñera.

**-Te... quiero dentro de mi. Ahora.- **consiguió decir Sakura. Bien, eso había sonado muy de ella. Eso no importaba ahora. ¡Solo quería sentirlo dentro!

Sasuke besó sus labioslos cuales abrió abruptamente para dejar paso a su lengua y comenzar a juguetear con la de ella, un beso voraz, candente, sugestivo, lujurioso, pasional, libidinoso, entraba y salía de aquella boca como lo hacía en su sexo, y gimió entre el beso que se daban.

Enterró sus rostro en el cuello de la chica y se adentró en ella lentamente, queriendo grabar aquel momento. Sakura gimió con algo de fuerza mientras el también había soltado un leve gemido. Salió de ella y la volvió a penetrar, esta vez con más fuerza.

Sakura se abrazó al pelinegro, mientras movía las caderas al compás de las fuertes y bruscas embestidas. No podía evitar gemir, pero Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca, se apretó al pelinegro sintiendo el duro pecho de este.

Sasuke gruñó cuando sintió los pezones erectos de Sakura contra su pecho y las caricias y las lamidas y mordidas en su cuello no ayudaban en nada en su cordura. Pronto sintió como las paredes de la pelirosa se contraían anunciándole que estaba llegando, lo que le sacó una sonrisa torcida, ya que para que el llegara aun faltaba, y seguiría penetrándola hasta tener su propio orgasmo.

Oyó el sensual gemido de su mujer haciéndole perder el control. El siguió penetrándola de forma un tanto salvaje mientras jugaba un poco con su cuello. No pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido cuando dio un par más de profundas y fuertes estocadas cuando se corrió dentro de ella.

Sasuke salió de su interior dejándose caer a su lado con cansancio, tratando de recuperar el aire al igual que la pelirosa. Una vez Sasuke recuperó el aire se posicionó de vuelta sobre Sakura mirándola divertido cuando ella le miró sorprendida.

Se acercó a su oído.

**-Esto recién empezó.- **susurró seductoramente y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sakura sonrió arrogante. Y pensar que ella solo quería huir de las locas compradoras de su hermana e Ino. Nunca había sido su intención terminar en la cama con el pelinegro encima de ella. Si eso era lo que ganaba cada vez que ese par quisiera ir de compras, entonces... ¡Con gusto escaparía con el chico!

* * *

Ino, Nayumi, Hinata, Ten-Ten y Karin - ésta última fue incluida cuando la encontraron, por supuesto Karin se había puesto igual que Ino y Nayumi al decir que iban de compras - se encontraban en una tienda de bikinis y trajes de baño también para hombres.

**-Repetirme porque estamos aquí.- **dijo Suigetsu con fastidio, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y una gota de sudor caía por su nunca al ver a las chicas mirar la variedad de bikinis.

**-Porque no tuvimos elección.- **respondió Juugo con tranquilidad. Los dos habían sido arrastrados por la pelirroja. Aunque Suigetsu no se quejaba, podía imaginarse a Karin con aquellas prendas,

**-¡Otouto del demonio! Seguro que ahora está haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de edad con Sakura.- **refunfuñaba Itachi entre dientes. Los que estaba a su lado lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-Había olvidado como se pone Ino cuando quiere ir de compras.- **comentó el chico Hyuga a un lado del chico pelinegro.- **Normal que Sasuke se llevara a Sakura. La última vez que fueron de compras, si mal no recuerdo, duraron toda la mañana.**

A todos se les sombrearon la frente de azul de solo imaginarlo y pensaron, con admiración, que Sakura era una superviviente.

**-Yo había olvidado que Nayumi se volvía loca las pocas veces que compraba.- **se resignó Itachi.- **Cuando teníamos trece años no era así.- **miró al horizonte suspirando con añoranza.

_**-"El hermano de Sasuke, es muy extraño "- **_pensaron todos los hombres presentes.

**-Bien, lo mío ya está.- **dijo Nayumi e Itachi la miró con esperanza en los ojos.- **Ahora solo falta el de Sakura.- **y la esperanza murió sustituyéndola por una aura deprimente.

**-¿Vas a compra lo de Sakura?- **pregunto Itachi acercándose a ella con una ceja alzada, que en opinión de Nayumi le hacía ver sexy. Nayumi asintió.- **No estoy seguro de que vayan a ir.- **dijo pensando en el echo de que Sasuke y Sakura querían pasar tiempo a solas.

**-Ellos van a ir.- **respondió Nayumi con convicción. Itachi se le quedó mirando, bueno viéndolo bien todos se la quedaron mirando.- **Bien, puede que lleguen tarde. Pero irán.**

**-¡Por supuesto que irán!-** exclamó de pronto Naruto. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo callado.- **¡O si no me encargaré personalmente de ir a buscarlos!**

**-Y te encontrarás con una imagen muy bonita.- **comento Suigetsu esbozando una sonrisa pervertida.- **¡Si es así, yo también voy!- **exclamó más animado ante la perspectiva de encontrarse a una Sakura desnuda. Puede que la chica fuera fría e inexpresiva pero tenía un buen cuerpo.

**-¡Repite eso, pervertido!- **grito Karin enfurecida dándole un golpe en la cara haciendo que se convirtiera en agua,

**-¿De verdad creéis que esos dos están haciendo **_**eso**_**?- **pregunto incrédula Ten-Ten con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Todos la miraron con obviedad escrita en la cara. Incluso Hinata - aunque sonrojada - la miró de esa forma.

**-¡Ten-Ten, es evidente que Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun están liberando su pasional espíritu de la juventud!**- dijo Lee sabiamente mientras una aura de fuego le rodeaba y sus ojos llameaban haciendo que a todos le resbalara una gota de sudo en la nuca.

**-¡Sabía que estar con Kakashi-sensei lo pervertiría!- **exclamó Naruto horrorizado poniendo sus manos en las mejillas.- **¡Y luego irse con un extraño hombre sospechoso pedofilo! ¡Eso es aún peor!- **a todos se les sombreó la frente al pensar en aquello. Era bien sabido que Orochimaru quería el cuerpo de Sasuke y eso podía fácilmente malinterpretarse.- **¡Mi Rival, mi amigo, mi hermano ha sido corrompido!- ** el rubio seguía con su drama, mientras todos tenían una gran gota de sudor en la nuca ante el drama del rubio.- **Era tan inocente...- **se dejó caer al suelo mientras se lamentaba.- **Y Sakura-chan... cuando la volvamos a ver ya habrá sido corrompida y será aún más pervertida que Ero-sennin.-**

_**-"Yo creo que Sakura debe estar disfrutándolo."- **_pensaron con los ojos entrecerrados Ino, Ten-Ten, Karin, una avergonzada Hinata y unos pervertidos Suigetsu y Kiba.

_**-"Me gustaría ver como se pondría Sasuke al oír lo que dice Naruto a sus espaldas."- **_pensaron Itachi Neji y Shikamaru.

**-Pero Naruto... tu has pasado más tiempo con Kakashi-san y también con Jiraiya-sama, ¿Entonces esto te convierte en un pervertido aún mayor que Sasuke-kun?- **pregunto inocentemente Sai con su siempre sonrisa hipócrita.

**-¡Oh, cállate, Sai!- **grito Naruto saliendo de su drama.- **¡Me has cortado la inspiración!**

Todos suspiraron con pesadez. De repente Ino agarró a Hinata y se la llevó lejos.

**-Bien, Hinata, vamos a escoger algo para ti.- **dijo la chica sonriendo.- **Algo que deje impresionado al Baka de Naruto.- **la Hyuga se sonrojó.

**-Yo... no creo que...- **trató de decir la chica.

**-¡Tonterías Hinata!**- interrumpió Ino deteniendo el paso.- **Le gustas mucho a Naruto, pero no sabe como decírtelo, créeme.-** la miró con seguridad y Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar que le gustaba a Naruto.

_Dale un poco más de tiempo_

De repente las palabras que le había dicho Sasuke unas horas antes resonaron en su cabeza y su mirada se mostró decidida.

**-Tienes razón, Ino-chan.- **dijo decidida pero sin quitar el sonrojo.- **¡Voy a dejarlo impresionado!- **dijo con seguridad e Ino sonrió con confianza.

* * *

Finalmente terminaron las compras cuando se estaba haciendo de noche. Itachi y Nayumi llevaban unas cuantas bolsa mientras iban caminando al departamento de Sasuke para dejarle lo que habían comprado para ellos.

Una vez llegaron allí, fue Nayumi la que entró, pues no tenían intenciones de quedarse allí, sabiendo que sus hermanos estaban allí y que además querían un poco de intimidad al igual que ellos.

Nayumi entró y suspiró aliviada de que la casa estuviera en silencio, lo que probablemente significaría que estaban dormidos. No quería traumarse a tan temprana edad y claramente sería un fuerte trauma si oía alguna cosa extraña de parte de su hermana menor o de su cuñado.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y Nayumi pensó en ir a la habitación de ese par solo para echar una miradita y comprobar que estuvieran dormidos. A fuera de la habitación fue cuando empezó a oírlos. Se quedó congelada en su lugar. Su rostro adquirió un rojo intenso mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su hermana.

Definitivamente había sido mala idea acercarse, debió poner más atención a su alrededor, y había sido demasiado inocente al pensar que estarían dormidos. Nunca pensó en su hermana haciendo ese tipo de cosa. Su hermana era demasiado inocente para cualquier conducta sexual y no podía imaginarla haciendo esas cosas.

_**-"¡Que desvergonzados! Apuesto a que no pensaron en tener visitas. ¡Es mas... seguro que no les importaría aún si supieran que hay alguien!- **_pensó al oír gemidos desde adentro del cuarto, después varias gotas de sudor le salieron en la nuca al oír el movimiento de la cama de su cuñado y como rechinaba la madera acompañado de gemidos femeninos.- _**Como sigan así, tendrán que compran una cama nueva."- **_

**-S-Sasu-ke.- **oyó Nayumi el fuerte gemido de su hermana, seguido de un ronco gemido de hombre.

_**-"Parece que ambos llegaron...-**_ Nayumi se sonrojó toda al pensar en eso.- _**¡Centrate! Ya no veré de la misma forma a **__**imōto y cuñado con los mismos ojos T.T**- _empezó a caminar aún shokeada alejándose lo más que podía de esa habitación, salió de la casa encontrándose de lleno con Itachi el cual alzó ambas cejas al ver su estado.- _**Y yo quería mantener esa imagen inocente en mi mente."- **_se lamentaba con pesar agachando la cabeza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Itachi la miró con los ojos entrecerrado y luego miró la ventana donde suponía que estaba su hermano y su cuñada, para luego volver a mirar a la chica con compasión.

**-¿Están dentro de la casa, verdad?- **preguntó Itachi afirmándolo y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca cuando Nayumi alzó la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llorosos al más estilo gato con botas.

**-No podré mirarlos a la cara en mucho tiempo.- **se lamentó Nayumi con pesar e Itachi la miró comprensivo agradeciendo que fuera ella quien hubiera entrado y no él, de lo contrario se hubiera traumado él.

Itachi la rodeó con sus brazos llevándola lejos del departamento. De repente se dio cuenta de que no la había abrazado en todo el día como se debía, Itachi estaba a acostumbrado al menos a abrazarla una vez al día. De echo no se sentía él si no lo hacía.

**-Si Sasuke y Sakura están en el departamento de mi hermano, ¿Donde dormiremos nosotros?- **preguntó Itachi con cansancio.

**-En el departamento de Sakura.- **respondió Nayumi más tranquila.

Itachi asintió mirándola hipnotizado mientras ella miraba a otro lado sin ser consciente de la mirada que le dirigía Itachi.

Una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban a Itachi era admirar la belleza de Nayumi. Le encantaba como su cabello ondulado se mecía con el suave viento, cuando sus ojos brillaba de esa manera tan especial para él, o cuando se sonrojaba, la hacía ver aún más adorable.

Tomó su rostro con cuidado viendo como le miraba extrañada, se inclinó y posó sus labios contra los de ella. Se quedó unos segundos parado cuando sintió como los labios de Nayumi empezaban a moverse lentamente.

Ambos pensaron entonces que ese era el primer beso que se daban después de nueve años sin el otro. El amor, la ternura, desesperación y el anhelo estaba en ese beso lleno de sentimientos y que no pudieron escoger mejor momento para demostrarse que aún a pesar de los años y la 'muerte' ellos se seguían amando, igual o más que antes.

El aire les faltó y se separaron mirándose a los ojos con las frentes juntas. Itachi la miraba con ese brillo en los ojos y Nayumi con un suave sonrojo y el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos.

**-Te amo.- **susurró Itachi contra sus labios apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Nayumi sonrió con ternura mientras rozaban sus narices en un gesto tierno.

**-Yo también Te amo.- **susurró y juntó sus labios en otro tierno beso.

* * *

Sakura se estaba despertando a causa de los rayos del sol, trató de moverse, pero algo la aprisionaba de la cintura impidiéndoselo, por lo que abrió los ojos y se topo con el tranquilo rostro del pelinegro completamente dormido, el cual la tenia abrazada de la cintura y su rostro lo tenia de lado quedando frente al de ella.

No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa de ternura adornara su rostro, mientras que con algo de lentitud subía la mano derecha y con los nudillos de sus dedos comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla del chico, mirándolo enternecida.

Sasuke comenzó a despertarse y apretó un poco los parpados. Sintió como acariciaban su mejilla por lo que abrió los ojos y se maravillo al toparse con los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, adoraba y conocía.

**-Buenos días.- **susurró un poco adormilado, aún así su voz detonó lo contento que estaba. Tampoco le importaba que ella viera lo feliz que estaba con ella.

**-Buenos días.- **susurró la pelirosa sin dejar de acariciarlo o mirarlo, por lo que un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejilla, aún así no quitó la mirada y Sasuke le sonrió levemente.

**-No me importaría levantarme así todos los días.- **ronroneó mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de la chica y comenzaba a repartir besos en todo este.

**-Sasuke…-** se quejó levemente la pelirosa. El pelinegro logró quedar encima de ella y siguió con su tarea.- **habíamos quedado a ir al lago, ¿Recuerdas?**

El Uchiha hizo un ruido de asentimiento, sin embargo comenzó a descender por la clavícula de Sakura sin ninguna intención de apartarse.

**-Vendrán a buscarnos y lo sabes.- **comentó Sakura con voz débil ante las caricias del pelinegro.

Sasuke gruño y se dejó caer a un lado resignado. Hubiera preferido quedarse en casa con Sakura que ir al lago, donde todos verían el hermoso y escultural cuerpo de la pelirosa y verían partes donde solo él puede mirar.

**-Voy a preparar algo para desayunar mientras tu te duchas.- **comentó Sasuke poniéndose unos bóxer y unos pantalones de algodón negros.

Sakura se sonrojó pensando en el echo de que no habían cenado nada y que ciertamente si tenía hambre.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó.

**-Vete antes de que me arrepienta y termine lo que empezamos hace un rato.- **dijo de forma sugestiva.

La pelirosa agarró lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser la camisa del muchacho y se dirigió al baño.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y se fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comida, después de todo no había cenado nada en la noche por todo lo que hicieron. Una sonrisa libidinosa apareció en su rostro al rememorar la divertida noche. Se dio cuenta al pasar por la sala que había una bolsa y que él recordara el día de ayer no había nada, no que se fijara mucho en aquel entonces pues estaba más entretenido en besar a Sakura. Se sonrojó al pensar que alguien hubiera ido ayer y los hubiera escuchada, de solo pensarlo de la pena.

Con curiosidad vio el contenido y sonrió cuando vio el contenido de la bolsa y dejando de lado lo que iba a hacer se dirigió al baño donde estaba Sakura.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la regadera completamente desnuda. El agua tibia le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello se le pegaba en la frente y en la espalda, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro se notaba que estaba relajada.

Al estar con los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sasuke que cuando la vio reflejada en el vidrio desnuda le brillaron los ojos de deseo y excitación.

Se quitó los pantalones y los bóxer y entró a la regadera detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó un poco y abrió los ojos al sentir unos brazos rodearla y unos finos y suaves labios en su cuello.

**-S-Sasuke.- **gimió la pelirosa al sentir las manos del pelinegro acariciar sus senos.

**-Alguien vino ayer.- **informó el chico junto a su oído.

Sakura le miró por sobre el hombro y Sasuke aprovechó para besarla despacio y torturarte. Entre el beso Sakura se gira y pasa sus brazos por los hombros del pelinegro rodeándole el cuello.

Ambos jadearon en el beso cuando los pezones erectos de Sakura se presionaron en el torso del pelinegro. Éste llevósus manos hacia los glúteos de la chica, que tanto le encantaba acariciar y los tomo entre sus manos masajeándolos un poco sin romper el beso que cada vez se volvía más fogoso. Sakura jadeo al sentir las caricias en su trasero, pero al sentir algo duro presionar su vientre hizo que un agradable cosquilleo le diera en su vientre.

Ambos se miraron embelesados cuando de pronto ambos se besaron con completa desesperación y pasión, degustando sus sabores, jugando con sus lenguas y mordiéndose los labios algo impacientes.

Entre el beso Sakura enrollo sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro y éste la tomó de los glúteos apretándolos, sacándole un gemido que quedó atrapado en el beso.

Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, rozando adrede su sexo con el duro pene del pelinegro, queriéndolo sentir, por lo que a Sasuke se le estaba dificultando seguir el ritmo de ese fogoso beso a causa del enorme placer que estaba sintiendo cuando ella le restregaba la humedad de su sexo.

**-Eres un demonio con cara de ángel.- **dijo ronco rompiendo el beso y sin abrir los ojos.**- Si sigues haciendo eso, no podré controlarme.**

**-Nunca dije que te controlaras, ¿Sabes?- **le respondió con un susurro condenadamente sensual, rozando sus labios con los de él y sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas.

Sasuke perdió el control y la apoyó con brusquedad en la pared. Tomó sus caderas y la penetró de golpe sacándole un fuerte gemido a la chica, el cual Sasuke calló besándola con desesperación.

Sasuke la penetraba de una manera salvaje haciendo que Sakura muy apenas siguiera con el beso al sentir tal placer, con las duras y fuerte estocadas del pelinegro.

Sakura rompió el beso y escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro gimiendo en su oído. Sabía que a Sasuke le excitaba que gimiera en el oído, era por eso que lo hacía.

Sasuke mientras tanto dirigió su boca en los pechos de la chica, donde tomó uno de los muy erectos pezones y lo lamió y mordisqueo sacándole fuertes gemidos a la chica que jugaba con sus cabellos y mantenía los ojos cerrados no pudiéndolos abrir a causa del infinito placer que estaba sintiendo.

Sintió como la chica se tensaba anunciándole que estaba llegando por lo que aumentó las embestidas. Soltó un ronco gruñido al sentir como las paredes de Sakura aprisionaban su miembro, no podía resistirlo más y llegó con ella al orgasmo corriéndose completamente dentro de ella.

Terminando el orgasmo de ambos se quedaron quietos. Sasuke salió de la estrechez de Sakura y se dejó caer sobre ella dejando su rostro en el vientre, tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras Sakura también se dejó caer pues le fallaban las piernas y también trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos del chico.

Sasuke alzó el rostro para verla, ambos estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un brillo en los ojos ojos.

**-Y to que solo venía a decirte que ayer alguien vino en la casa.- **dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente, aún recuperando el aliento.

**-Ya...- **Sakura le miró sin creerle.

**-No me mires así.- **se defendió Sasuke.- **Es tu culpa por tener cuerpo de tentación y al ser mi novia me da derecho a hacerte todo lo que quiera.- **dijo dejando en claro que en realidad su idea había sido principalmente entrar en la ducha con ella.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke y luego alzó las cejas al reparar en la palabra 'novia' que no sonaba mal, es más le gustaba como sonaba, pero Sasuke nunca se lo había pedido. No que fuera a decirle que no, obviamente le diría que si, pero ahora se divertiría con el chico un poco.

**-¿Novia?- **Sakura alzó una ceja.- **¿Cuando sucedió eso?- **pregunto de manera burlona.

**-Sakura...- **su tono fue de advertencia.

**-En serio Sasuke, no conozco a esa novia.**

**-Sucedió la primera vez que te acostaste conmigo.- **dijo serio.- **Aunque no fue un simple acostón, hicimos el amor.- **ambos se sonrojaron pero no dejaron de mirarse.

**-Pero técnicamente no lo soy. Nunca me lo pediste.- **le recordó Sakura.

**-Vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿Verdad?- **dijo haciendo lo más parecido a un puchero.

**-Y yo que quería decir orgullosamente que eres mi novio.- **suspiró con fingido pesar.

**-Bien.- **dijo entre dientes luego suspiró.- **Se mi novia, Sakura.**

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa, eso había sonado muy de él. No se lo estaba pidiendo se lo estaba ordenado y claramente era un si o si.

**-¿Me lo estás pidiendo u ordenando?- **Sasuke se la quedó mirando, pero Sakura le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en realidad él estaba impaciente.

Sonrió y juntó sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso.

**-¿Responde eso a tu... orden?- **dijo burlonamente.

Sasuke bufó mientras sonreía, pensando que ahora sí podría llamar a Sakura como novia oficial y eso de alguna manera hacía que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad y orgullo.

* * *

Fuera del departamento de Sasuke, éste estaba vestido con un pantalón corto color negro y una playera con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda sin mangas dejando ver sus hermosos músculos, llevaba una mochila en la espalda con algo de comida y ropa de recambio en ella. A su lado Sakura iba con un vestido ¡si un vestido! Un vestido rojo de tirantes, algo ajustado del pecho y suelto de abajo, le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas. En la espalda en pequeño se veía claramente el círculo Haruno y adelante en un costado también estaba impreso, ella también llevaba una pequeña mochila.

Cuando Sakura vio el contenido de esa bolsa se sonrojó al imaginar que había sido algún conocido que la había traído y Sakura en cuanto vio el vestido se había negado a ponérselo. ¿Por que lo llevaba puesto si se había negado? Sasuke la había mirado de esa manera que hacía que ella no pudiera negarle nada. Así que allí estaba ella con el condenado vestido.

**-No me siento cómoda.- **dijo Sakura claramente incómoda.- **Además, me siento muy cansada.- **susurró por lo bajo aún así Sasuke la oyó haciendo que sonriera arrogante.

**-Te ves hermosa.- **dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado haciéndola sonrojar.- **Y pues, es normal que estés cansada, después del productivo ejercicio que hicimos.- **dijo pícaramente haciendo que se sonrojara más. Sakura gruñó por el poder que Sasuke tenía ya en ella.- **Pero si estás tan cansada...- **le quitó la mochila colgándosela en la espalda y luego agarró a Sakura entre sus brazos.- **Yo puedo cargarte.- **terminó de decir viendo maravillado como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban más.

**-¡Suéltame Sasuke! ¡Yo puedo caminar!- **exclamó avergonzada.- _**"¿Cuando se volvió tan atrevido?"- **_se preguntó Sakura pensando en que antes Sasuke nunca hubiera echo algo así, o al menos le hubiera preguntado, de forma tímida si podía cargarla.

**-Llegamos tarde y así llegaremos más deprisa.- **dijo Sasuke emprendiendo el camino hacía al lago saltando por los tejados mientras Sakura ponía su manos sobre el vestido para evitar que se viera algo.

_**-"¿Y de quien es la culpa de llegar tarde ahora?- **_pensó Sakura no queriéndolo decir en voz alta y se sonrojó al máximo al comprender que ella nunca decía que no al pelinegro cuando se trataba de _eso. _¡Pero como decirle que no!- _**La culpa es de ambos; él por empezar y yo por no pararlo."- **_Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

El sol brillaba y resplandecía a través del lago, el agua se veía cristalina y hermosa, justo como para darse un chapuzón.

De echo dentro del agua se encontraban, Kiba y Akamaru también estaba allí, Lee, Suigetsu y Naruto, los cuatro teniendo una guerra de agua. En realidad Naruto había estado impaciente de que llegaran sus amigos y de tanto esperar terminó aburriéndose y allí está.

Por otro lado acostados en un mantel de esos de picnic se encontraba Shikamaru que tenía cruzados los brazos detrás de su cabeza con los ojos cerrado, parecía dormido. Éste solamente vestía una bermuda verde oscura y no llevaba camisa. A un lado de Shikamaru se encuentra Chouji usando una bermuda de un color rojo oscuro, este se encontraba comiendo papitas.

Un poco más lejos en otra manta se encontraban, Neji que llevaba solo una bermuda blanco con gris y a su lado está Ten-Ten que lleva un traje de baño de dos piezas de un color marrón claro, los dos miraban con pena ajena a Lee que llevaba unos calzoncillos ajustados de color verde, en serio que el chico tenía un gran problema con ese color.

Sai estaba también con unos calzoncillos ajustados negros y estaba en un poco más más lejos de Neji y Ten-Ten, este tenía un libro de esos suyos, a su lado explicándole pacientemente se encontraba Ino que iba solo con un traje de baño de dos piezas de un color lila.

Juugo y Karin estaban un poco más alejados, juugo mirando al cielo, éste llevaba unos pantalones piratas de un color beige y una camisa azul de su talla. Karin llevaba un bikini rojo intenso y miraba exasperada a Suigetsu.

Hinata estaba acompañada de Shino. La chica llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de un color azul cielo. La parte de arriba es un especie de sostén y la parte de abajo es un short pequeñísimo. Cabe decir que cuando Naruto la vio en traje de baño se había quedado embobado mirándola, hasta que Neji le golpeó por andar de pervertido mirando a su prima.

En otra manta se encuentran Itachi y Nayumi. Itachi llevaba una bermuda negro con azul y sin camisa, éste estaba estirado relajado, la verdad es que no podía moverse con libertad y eso empezaba a molestarle bastante. Nayumi llevaba un bikini de color verde claro, ella estaba al lado de Itachi y miraba cada tanto el lugar a ver si llegaban los dos chicos que faltaban.

De repente entre los árboles y cayendo parado en el piso apareció Sasuke con Sakura en brazos. Absolutamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacía para mirar la pareja y se sorprendieron de ver que Sasuke llevaba en brazos a la chica y ésta no parecía molesta, es más, parecía que lo disfrutaba pero desencajaron la mandíbula al ver a la pelirosa con un vestido. Observaron incrédulos como Sasuke la bajaba sonriendo divertido.

**-Yo podía caminar.- **dijo Sakura ignorando las miradas de todos pues estaba de espaldas a ellos; miraba al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

**-Aún estaríamos en camino y lo sabes.- **dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja, también siendo ignorante de las miradas. Luego acercó su rostro al de Sakura.- **Además,** **me dijiste que estabas cansada.-**

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan atrevido? Se había preguntado eso muchas veces. No lo negaba, se le hacía sexy. Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora lo estaban aún más. Eso era demasiado para ellos. No habían escuchado nada pero ver a Sasuke besar a Sakura era digno de ver. Eso demostraba que ellos realmente tenían algo.

Sakura se giró una vez terminó el beso y siguió ignorando las miradas de todos.

**-¿Que?- **inquirió malhumorada al ver como no dejaban de verla. Al oír su tono de voz siguieron con lo suyo. Eran demasiado jóvenes para morir.

**-¡Kyaaaa! ¡No pensé que te pondrías el vestido!- **grito Ino emocionada acercándose a ella.

Sakura gruño pero no dijo nada.

**-No pensé que te lo pondrías.- **comentó Nayumi acercándose también.- **¿Por qué?**

Sakura volvió a gruñir y miró con molestia al Uchiha detrás de él.

**-No me mires así Sakura.- **rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella.- **Yo te pedí que te lo pusieras, no te obligué.- **se defendió él y Sakura le miró con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndo pensar a los demás que Sasuke la había deslumbrado y no tuvo opciones.

_**-"Seguro que sabe la clase de poder que tiene sobre mi y se aprovechó."- **_hizo una mueca de molestia.

**-¡Ya era que llegaran Teme!- **exclamó el rubio saliendo del agua dirigiéndose a ellos. Llevaba unas bermudas naranja con negro. Las gotas caían libremente por su cuerpo y Hinata que lo estaba viendo se sonrojó bastante al pensar que se veía sexy.

**-No fastidies, Dobe.- **bufó Sasuke dejando las mochilas al suelo y seguidamente quitarse la camisa quedando con el pecho descubierto.

Naruto le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada en cambio hizo un puchero.

Sakura se dejó caer en la manta al lado de Itachi y miró el lugar. Era agradable, no lo negaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba eso era un tanto loco. Estaban al borde de la guerra y a ellos lo único que se les ocurre es ir al lago. Pero suponía que estaba bien, dado que no sabía si sobrevivirían, esperaban que sí, pero su futuro era incierto. Estaba bien disfrutar del tiempo antes de que llegara la tormenta.

**-Quitate el vestido, Sakura.- **oyó la voz autoritaria de Nayumi. Sakura suspiró con pesadez y se lo quitó quedando con el traje de baño parecido al de Hinata. La parte de arriba era algo parecido a un sostén y la parte baja era un short pequeño, le quedaba muy ceñido al cuerpo y hacía que resaltaran sus curvas.

- **De-ja de mi-rar-la, Do-be- **gruñó Sasuke lentamente con una aura oscura rodeándole, estaba celoso y los que estaba cerca lo habían notado.

Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada rascándose la nuca apenado.

**-No te preocupes Sasuke, eso también lo hizo con Hinata.- **dijo Ino con picardía.

Sasuke y Sakura alzaron las cejas y miraron primero al rubio que se había sonrojado más y luego a Hinata en la lejanía.

**-Alguien está intentando quitarte a la chica, Dobe.- **se burló Sasuke sin apartar la vista.

**-¿Eh?- **Naruto le miró extrañado y éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que mirara.

El chico miró y cuando lo hizo miró rojo. Acercándose a la chica iba Kiba, bien, no podía hacer nada dado que era su compañero de equipo, pero rayos, era bien sabido que a Kiba le interesaba Hinata y eso lo mataba de celos. Además, aún no le hablaba a la chica y tenía miedo de perderla. ¿Que debería hacer?

**-Deberías ir hablar con ella hoy, Naruto.- **dijo Sakura contestando su pregunta interna.- **No la verás en un tiempo, deberías aclarar ya las cosas.- ** dijo cuando el rubio la miró.

**-Ella te ama, Dobe.- **Sasuke rodó los ojos.- **No se que vio en ti, pero te ama.- **Naruto gruñó al oír aquello.- **Sabes que ella no va a rechazarte.**

Naruto asintió lentamente un poco sorprendido por las palabras de sus amigos, miró a la chica y se decidió. A paso lento, pero seguro se dirigió a ellos. Aclararía esto de una vez.

**-Parece que funcionó.- **comentó Ino con una sonrisa juguetona.

**-¿Era un plan?- **preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

**-Le pedí a Kiba que echara una mano.- **sonrió divertida.- **Imaginé que solo así hablaría con ella.**

**-¿Kiba ya no siente nada por ella?- **pregunto Sakura indiferente.

**-No. Pero Naruto no lo sabe.- **Ino se rió.

**-¿Quien lo diría? No le teme a los ninjas renegados, pero si le teme acercarse a una chica que lo ama.- **comentó Itachi sonriendo divertido.**- Por cierto chicos... ¿Que hicieron anoche?- **pregunto un nada indiscreto Itachi. Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron y entendieron que habían sido ellos los que habían entrado.

Y ahí empezaba el plan avergonzar a Sasuke y a Sakura.

* * *

Naruto a paso seguro o eso intentaba, la verdad estaba nervioso y no lo negaba se dirigía hacía Hinata. Cuando estuvo delante de Kiba y Hinata, ambos dejaron de hablar para centrar su atención en la persona que les tapaba el sol.

**-¿N-Naruto-kun?- **pregunto sorprendido la chica.

**-¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Hinata-chan?- **pidió el chico con toda la serenidad que fue capaz.

**-Eh...- **miró a Kiba pidiéndole permiso, después de todo estaba con él. El chico asintió con una sonrisa.- **Claro.- **Naruto le ofreció la mano y ella la tomó tímidamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

En cuanto sus dedos se rozaron sintieron un corriente eléctrica recorrerlos y ambos se alejaron tomados de la mano sin notar la sonrisa satisfecha de Kiba el cual miró a Ino que lo estaba mirando y alzó el pulgar, dándole a entender que definitivamente el plan había funcionado.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se adentraron un poco en el bosque, solo para estar solos. Seguían tomados de la mano y ninguno de los dos tenían intención de soltarse pronto. Naruto iba delante con la cabeza gacha pensando en como decirle, y Hinata tenía la mirada baja y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Finalmente Naruto se detuvo y por consiguiente Hinata también.

**-¿Naruto-kun?- **pregunto la chica al ver que el chico no se movía ni decía nada.

**-Yo...- **el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- **Debí haber echo hace tiempo, pero no sabía como y...- **sonrió nerviosamente y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.- **Hinata-chan, tu...- **respiró y luego formuló la pregunta.- **¿Tu me amas?**

La Hyuga abrió con sorpresa sus ojos aperlados y se sonrojó sin saber que hacer. Pero esto hizo que Hinata recordara la pelea con Pain, y cómo ella se había confesado olvidando toda su vergüenza y miedo al rechazo. En ese momento había estado orgullosa de sí misma, se había comportado como siempre había querido ser. Y si ahora se quedaba en silencio, todo eso no habría servido de nada, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Comportarse como Naruto lo hacía, sin rendirse y nunca retractándose de sus palabras, eso era lo que admiraba de él.

De modo que apretó los puños y cogió aire.

-**Yo... si.- **lo miró decidida mientras el rubio abría sus grandes ojos azules.- **Yo... Te amo.**

El chico dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que había formulado la pregunta y sonrió con ternura. Había sido un ciego al verlo.

Apretó su mano y la abrazó haciendo que Hinata se ruborizada y se sorprendiera.

**-Lo siento.- **se disculpó, pero Hinata pensaba que la estaba rechazando. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.- **Yo... debí hablarte antes, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía como hacerlo.- **le confesó y Hinata le miró confundida. ¿No la estaba rechazando?-** Me alegra que sientas lo mismo que yo.- **se separó de ella y miró su rostro sorprendido.- **Cuando todo esto acabe... si quieres podamos intentarlo.- **dijo el rubio.- **Quiero hacerlo bien, ya sabes, pasar por todo antes de pedirte que seas mi novia.- **

**-Naruto-kun...- **la muchacha sonrió entre lágrimas abrazándole cuando el volvió a abrazarla.- **Te esperaré. Lo prometo.**

* * *

**.  
**

**¡Aquí está!**

**Esta más largo, pues quería poner como era la relación de Itachi y Nayumi. Y como les gusta en el fondo joder a sus hermanos. Y si, las tonterias de Naruto son extrañas y luego estás Sasuke y Sakura. **

**¿A poco no me pasé con el Lemon? Pobre Nayumi quedó traumada. Se supone que estuvieron parte de la tarde y gran parte de la noche y ¡zas! por la mañana también ¡y en la ducha! esos ya ni verguenza tienen. ¿Cuando perdió Sasuke su timidez ante Sakura? Recordemos que antes siempre se sonrojaba estando cerca de ella, ahora tira más a la seducción. **

**Y el final, Naruto y Hinata hablaron. ¡Al fin! Creía que era mejor si hablaban ahora, dado que Naruto se irá y no se sabe cuando volverán a verse. Y él quiere hacer todo el procedimiento, no como Sasuke y Sakura que directamente pasaron a ser pareja.**

**Bien, aviso que ya falta poco para el final. Unos tres o cuatro capitulos para terminar la historia. Luego habrá una segunda parte.**

**En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS *.* Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**.  
**


	31. La isla paradisíaca

**-Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

...

* * *

**31- LA ISLA PARADISÍACA**

* * *

Itachi miraba burlonamente a Sasuke y a Sakura – que intentaban no sonrojarse – Ino les miraba divertida y Nayumi les miraba apenada y avergonzada. Desde que Naruto se había ido a hablar con Hinata, Itachi no había dejado de meterse con ellos e Ino se le había unido. Ambos chicos habían echo una nota mental de no dejar que ese par se junte, si no querían que su orgullo saliera herido.

**-Nadie os pidió que fuerais.- **dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

**-¡Que desagradecido que eres, Sasuke!- **Itachi le miró dolido y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.- **Y yo que siempre hago lo mejor para ti.**

**-No creo que por no llevarnos esa bolsa nos hubiéramos muerto.- **replicó Sasuke con paciencia. Paciencia que se está agotando, pero sabe que no puede gritarle a su hermano.- **Además...- **le miró con ojos entrecerrados.-** Si yo tuviera años sin ver a Sakura lo primero que hubiera...**

**-Lo primero que hubieras hecho sería echarte encima de ella.- **interrumpió Itachi asintiendo.

**-¡Exacto!- **afirmó Sasuke sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, segundos después cayó en la cuenta y se sonrojó todo.- **¡¿Que?! ¡No!- **negó rápidamente mientras sus ojos temblaban nervioso. Y es que aunque lo negara, sentía que eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Itachi y Nayumi sonrieron divertidos e Ino soltó una pequeña risa, mientras Sakura estaba igual de sonrojada que el los demás les miraban preguntándose de que estarían hablando que fuera tan divertido.

**-No te preocupes Sasuke.- **dijo Itachi serio, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y Sasuke le miró raro.- **Nadie sabrá que estás profundamente y perdidamente enamorado de Sakura.**

Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate, Ino no lo soportó más y se echó a reír, tanto que incluso lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Nayumi se tapó la boca para evitar reír, Sakura en cambio entrecerró los ojos.

**-Al menos ninguno de los dos escondió lo que sentía por el otro.- **dijo Sakura mirándolo desafiante, haciendo que Ino parara de reírse y que la mirara confundida, que Itachi y Nayumi le miraran con los ojos abiertos y que Sasuke la mirara interrogante.- **Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando venias a casa siempre escondías tus sentimientos por Nayumi.- **lo apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

**-Ah... ¿Con que si, eh?- **Sasuke le miró con burla mientras Itachi se sonrojaba un poco y sonreía nervioso.

**-Eso es diferente...- **se excusó Nayumi nerviosa, preguntándose como se había metido ella allí.

**-¿De verdad?- **Sakura alzó las cejas.- **Cuando te preguntaba que era para ti Itachi me respondías que solo era un amigo.- **Itachi miró con desaprobación a Nayumi mientras esta sonreía nerviosa y avergonzada.- **Y tu- **apuntó a Itachi.- **decías que era tu mejor amiga.- **ahora fue el turno de Nayumi mirar con desaprobación a Itachi.- **Negando lo obvio- **suspiró resignada.- **¡Cuando era más que claro que se amaban!**

Nayumi desvió la vista apenada e Itachi bajó la cabeza derrotado. Ino sonrió divertida y Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron complacidos. Ahora al menos Itachi no los molestaría más. Si no querían que Sakura desvelara sus escenas vergonzosas.

**-Espera...- **Itachi alzó la cabeza y los miró a ambos.- **¿Dijiste que Sasuke no negó estar enamorado de ti?**

Sasuke se sonrojó y carraspeó nervioso. ¿Por que parecía que era él el que terminaba avergonzado?

**-Yo nunca lo negué.- **respondió Sasuke y luego se encogió de hombros.- **Simplemente lo ignoraba.**

**-Yo nunca entendí como no se dieron cuenta antes.- **dijo Ino con diversión.- ¡**Es que era evidente!**

**-Tan evidente como lo que tu sentías por Shikamaru.- **contestó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados. Sasuke asintió dándole la razón mientras que Ino se sonrojó lamentando haber abierto la boca.

De repente, para fortuna de eso cinco que no querían seguir discutiendo sobre sus sentimientos, se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse haciendo que todos miraran hacía allí. De entre los árboles aparecieron Naruto y Hinata. Naruto llevaba una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro haciéndole ver más bobo de lo que ya era, según Sasuke y Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, y sonreía tímidamente. Un detalle que notaron todos es que iban tomados de la mano.

Los ojos de Ino al igual que los de Ten-Ten brillaron de la emoción y ambas se levantaron de golpe acercándose a toda prisa, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellas, a Naruto y Hinata. Cuando llegaron agarraron a Hinata y la alejaron de Naruto.

**-¡Oye**!- se quejó el rubio mirándolas con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-¿Ya estáis saliendo? ¿Como fue? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Te besó?- **preguntaron Ino y Ten-Ten emocionadas.

**-Etto... chicas...- **Hinata trataba de hablar, sonrojada y nerviosa.

**-Entonces... ¿Te declaraste?- **oyó Naruto que le preguntaban justo a su lado. El rubio se giró y puso cara de susto al ver a Sasuke a su lado. No lo había sentido llegar. Viéndolo bien, estaban todos ahí. Sasuke alzó las cejas al ver la cara de susto de Naruto.- **Aunque por la cara de estúpido que traías diría que si.**

**-¡¿A quien le dices estúpido, maldito Teme?!- **pregunta furioso el rubio dejando de lado la pena con el asunto de Hinata.

**-¿Acaso hay otro estúpido aquí a parte de ti, Usuratonkachi?- **le devolvió Sasuke mirándolo con superioridad. Una aura de batalla los rodeó a ambos mientras rayos salían de sus ojos.

Todos miraban con resignación como el fuego los rodeaban y seguían peleando, pero sonrieron, porque a pesar de que no estuvieron juntos tres años se comportaban como si nunca se hubieran separado.

* * *

Se ve a Kakashi caminando con tranquilidad por la aldea, en su mano derecha sostiene su libro educativo su otra mano esta en el bolsillo y se le ve concentrado en la lectura.

**-¡KAKASHI! ¡MI ETERNO RIVAL!- **grito una voz a lo lejos haciendo que Kakashi detuviera su paso y dejara de leer el libro para girarse hacía donde oyó esa voz que él conoce tan bien.

Al girarse, logra ver como las personas que están allí se apartan del camino y ve a Gai corriendo a todo galope dejando una cortina de arena detrás de él, todo aquel que está a su paso tiene que apartarse, si no quiere ser atropellado por el hombre de verde.

**-¿Gai?- **se extrañó Kakashi alzando una ceja.

Gai se detiene justo delante de Kakashi agarrándole de los hombros y mirándole de forma penetrante poniendo nervioso al ninja copia, sintiendo que lo que fuera a venir no sería bueno.

**-Kakashi...- **dice Gai con seriedad pero segundos después sus ojos se aguan y empieza a llorar como magdalena haciendo que una gota de sudor caiga por la nuca del peliplata.- **¡No encuentro a mis estimados alumnos!- **exclama horrorizado.- **¡Mi pobre Lee! ¡Mi pobre muchacho! ¡Buaaa!- **el hombre empezó a llorar hasta que de su nariz empezaron a salir mocos.

**-Tranquilizate, Gai.- **dijo Kakashi con paciencia y Gai alzó la mirada haciendo que Kakashi haga una mueca de desagrado al ver los mocos saliendo de su nariz.

**-¿Acaso sabes donde están?- **pregunto sorbiendo su nariz y alejándose dos pasos de Kakashi.

**-Según sé... fueron todos al lago.- **dijo la voz de Yamato.

Kakashi y Gai saltaron de la sorpresa, no sabiendo cuando había llegado allí.

**_-Y se supone que somos Jounins .- _**se dijo Kakashi.- **Yamato, ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- **pregunto con despreocupación.

**-En realidad ahora mismo.- **respondió Yamato encogiéndose de hombros indiferentes.

**-Entonces...- **volvió a hablar Gai desconcertado.- **¿Dices que están todos en el lago?**

**-Mmm...- **Kakashi guarda su libro y se soba la barbilla pensativo.- **Ahora que lo pienso, si mencionaron eso.**

Yamato con los brazos cruzados asiente con la cabeza y ambos miran a Gai que justo estaba siendo rodeado por una aura brillante y por la cara feliz que estaba haciendo supieron que lo que fuera a decir les traería consecuencias.

**-Gai...- **le llamó Kakashi con una mano alzada.

**-Oi, Gai...- **le llamó esta vez Yamato.

**-¡Eso es lo que haré!- **gritó de golpe y de la nada empieza a dar vueltas hasta hacer una pose ridícula.- **¡AL FIN PODRE CUMPLIR UNO DE MIS TAN MARAVILLOSOS SUEÑOS!- **gritó con una sonrisa enorme y antes de que Kakashi o Yamato pudieran decir algo Gai empezó a saltar los tejados dejándolos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-No sabía que Gai tuviera un sueño.- **comentó Yamato con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kakashi suspiró.

**-Los sueños de Gai son algo... extraños.- **respondió el peliplata y sonrió con nerviosismo. Desafortunadamente, él había sido parte de algunos sueños de Gai y... en alguna ocasión había quedado traumado.

**-Entonces... ¿Vamos?- **inquirió Yamato mirándolo de reojo.

**-Tengo curiosidad por saber de ese sueño.- **dijo resignado. Por si él fuera se iría lo más lejos posible de él, pero tenía curiosidad y contra eso no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Neji que seguía acostada en la manta y Ten-Ten que estaba hablando animadamente con Ino, tuvieron un escalofrío. A ambos les dio un mal presentimiento y reconocían lo que había causado ese estremecimiento.

**_-Eso es malo. Cada vez que tengo un escalofrío aparece Gai-sensei con uno de sus sueños raros.- _**pensó Ten-Ten abrazándose a si misma con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente coloreada de azul.

**-¿Ten-Ten? ¿Ocurre algo?- **preguntó Ino curiosa.

**-Eh... nada, no pasa nada.- **respondió la castaña sonriendo de forma forzada.

**_-Solo espero – por el bien de mi orgullo – que no aparezca Gai.- _**Neji entrecerró los ojos.**- ****_Siempre que aparece, tiene un sueño nuevo que nos involucra a nosotros. Y Lee definitivamente no es de mucha ayuda cuando le sigue la corriente.-_** ahora Neji tenía la frente coloreada de azul y miró a Ten-Ten viendo que ella tenía una expresión de horror, dándole a entender que ella también lo sintió.

Ambos sincronizadamente miraron sobre una roca enorme en la que estaba Lee y luego suspiraron resignados.

* * *

Suigetsu y Karin estaban en un rincón discutiendo por quien sabe que y Juugo estaba cerca de ellos mirándolos con resignación. Shikamaru y Chouji seguían en el mismo lugar, no se habían movido, Sai estaba en un rincón, aparentemente estaba dibujando todo a su alrededor. Itachi y Nayumi hablaban y en alguna que otra ocasión se acariciaban la cara con ternura y se daban algún que otro beso. Shino y Hinata estaban comiendo mientras miraban a los seis chicos que estaban arriba en la roca.

**-¡Yahoo!- **gritó Kiba al momento de lanzarse desde gran altura en el agua. Salió en la superficie con una sonrisa salvaje y se volvió a mirar arriba en la roca.- **¡Vamos, Lee, es tu turno!- **le gritó.

Arriba, en la gran roca, Lee y Naruto miraban el agua con terror, no era que precisamente les diera miedo el agua, por supuesto que no, ya se habían metido antes, sin embargo de la roca hasta al agua había... digamos... una gran altura.

**-Te cedo el paso, Naruto-kun.- **dijo Lee tragando saliva y mirando al rubio con terror.

**-¡¿Que?!- **Naruto le miró con horror.- **Cejotas, ahora es tu turno. Se un hombre y lánzate.**- dijo con seriedad, sin embargo los temblores en sus piernas y el modo en que tragó saliva indicaba que esta tan o más aterrorizado que Lee.

**-Sois ninjas.- **habló Sasuke fastidiado mirando primero el agua y luego a los dos chicos.- **Se supone que habéis pasado por cosas peores, ¿no? ¿Y os da miedo saltar desde esa altura?- **se burló el pelinegro mirándolos con superioridad, Sakura estaba a su lado escuchando en silencio.

Naruto y Lee se miraron y luego miraron a Sasuke que los miraba con arrogancia.

**-Si.- **respondieron ambos sin avergonzarse.

**-Sabía que eras un miedosito dobe, pero no pensé que tanto.- **le provocó Sasuke con burla.

**-¡¿Que dijiste, maldito Teme arrogante?!- **gritó Naruto mirándolo con furia y una vena en la frente.

**-Ya me has oído. ¿O es que acaso no tengo razón?- **le dijo con tranquilidad sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad y mirada burlona.

**-¡Por supuesto que no tienes razón!- **una aura de batalla le rodeaba y fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro que le regresaba la mirada.

**-Entonces... ¿Quien saltará?- **preguntó Sakura no esperando a que la escucharan. Ella seguía parada al mismo lugar y tenía los brazos cruzados.- **No es tanta altura y de todas formas la caía no dolerá.- **de repente Sakura sintió un escalofrío y miró de reojo a Lee que tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

**-¡Yosh!- **exclamó Lee al momento de se rodeado por una aura de llamas y alzar la cabeza con sus ojos ardiendo y mirar a Sakura la cual le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.- **¡Solo mirame bien Sakura-san! ¡Saltaré bien arriba solo para ti!- **se preparó para saltar.

**-¡Solo salta de una vez!- **gritó Sasuke enfurecido golpeándolo en el trasero haciendo que Lee saliera volando – soltando un grito en el proceso – cayendo al agua. Naruto y Sakura miraron – uno sorprendido y otra con tranquilidad – como Lee salía volando de allí.

Todos miraron de forma incrédula como un furioso Sasuke golpeaba en el trasero a Lee haciendo que éste saliera volando soltando un grito de terror. Una gota de sudor resbaló en la nuca de todo, supusieron que Lee había echo algo que molestara al Uchiha. O sea que Sakura era la causante.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Se despista peleando unos segundos con el Dobe de Naruto y ese cejotas aprovecha para coquetearle a su novia. Por supuesto que sabía que Sakura no le haría caso, pero igual no dejaba de molestarle. Además... ¡pensaba que ya se había dejado esa obsesión por Sakura!

**-Creo que los has matado, Teme.**- comentó Naruto de rodillas mirando como el cuerpo de Lee salía del agua boca abajo y con un chichón en la cabeza.

**-Hmp.- **respiraba agitadamente y trataba de controlarse.- **Se lo merecía.- **Naruto le miró con ojos incrédulos, sorprendiéndose de que Sasuke fuera tan celoso.- **¡Vamonos!- **agarró a Sakura de la cintura, tomándola desprevenida y saltó al agua.

Sakura por inercia se aferró al cuello del pelinegro y cerró los ojos dejando de respirar. Sintió el agua fría y como Sasuke la apretaba contra su pecho y luego sus cabezas salieron a la superficie.

**-Mucho mejor.- **dijo Sasuke sin dejar de abrazarla y dejando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura suspirando complacido.

**-Exageras.- **le dijo Sakura de pronto.

**-¿Que?- **la miró con incredulidad.- **El echo de que alguien esté tratando de ligarte es molesto. Muy molesto.- **respondió haciendo una mueca de molestia.

**-Y el echo de que ni siquiera le preste atención a esa persona, ¿no cuenta para ti?- **le reprochó alzando una ceja.

**-Hn. Cuenta, pero eso no quita el que quiera que todos sepan que eres mi novia.- **respondió Sasuke uniendo sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

**-Sasuke...- **llamó Sakura después de unos segundos en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Hm?**

**-Quita tu mano de mi trasero.- **ordenó un poco sonrojada.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos y veía maravillado como las mejillas de su novia estaban rojas.

**-¿Por que? No es como si nunca lo hubiera tocado, ¿verdad?- **Sakura abrió los ojos y miró que Sasuke la miraba con picardía, haciéndola sonrojar más, lo que hizo que soltara un bufido que hizo que su fleco se levantara un poco.

**-¿Cuando te has vuelto tan atrevido?- **inquirió Sakura mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados sin perder el sonrojo.

**-Yo no lo llamaría atrevido.- **dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Sakura alzó una ceja.- **Tu eres la que provoca que sea así. Es tu culpa.**

Sakura no dijo nada, no añadió que él solía sonrojarse ante su presencia en algunas ocasiones, incluso solía portarse tímido cuando la besaba y eso de alguna forma se le hacía adorable. Se sonrojó al pensar que ella pensó en aquello.

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura quitando la mano que tenía en su trasero para apartarle el pelo de su frente y acariciar su mejilla sonrojada. Poco a poco acercó su rostro para besarla. Sus labios se movieron con lentitud disfrutando del sabor del otro antes de tomar más ritmo. Sasuke afianzó el agarre mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo.

**-¡Que corra el aire, chicos!- **gritó la voz que parecía la de Itachi.

Ambos se separaron recuperando la respiración y Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su hermano que les miraba con burla haciendo que una vena brotara en la sien. Sakura miró de reojo y luego le susurró algo al oído provocando que el sonriera arrogante.

**-¡Callate Itachi! ¡¿No tienes a una novia que besar?!**

**-¡Hey!¡Yo no dije nada! ¡No me metáis en vuestras peleas!- **replicó Nayumi sonrojada y un poco molesta.

**-La culpa la tiene Itachi por romper el momento.- **se metió Sakura sin siquiera alzar la voz.

**-¡Itachi! ¡Deja de romperles el momento!- **le regañó Nayumi señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

Itachi suspiró y no dijo nada más. No podía replicarle nada a Nayumi. Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron y luego cayeron en cuenta de que todavía Naruto no había saltado. O tal vez si lo hizo mientras ellos estaban en su mundo.

**-¡Vaya! ¡Habéis vuelto!- **gritó Naruto desde lo alto de la roca al verse observado. En realidad le sorprendía esa actitud en Sasuke y podía ver que realmente amaba a Sakura.

**-¿Que pasa Dobe? ¿Tienes miedo?- **se volvió a burlar Sasuke sin separarse de Sakura.

**-¡Callate, Teme! ¡Por supuesto que saltaré! ¡Ahí voy!- **respondió poniéndose en pie, preparándose para lanzarse.

Pero pasaron los minutos y él seguía allí y eso hacía que la paciencia de los demás llegara al límite.

**-¡Tírate de una vez, Naruto!- **gritó Kiba enfadado de que el rubio no hiciera nada.

**-¡Confía en tu llama de la juventud, Naruto-kun!- **gritó Lee animadamente. Seguía teniendo el chichón en la cabeza.

**-¡Vamos Naruto, que Hinata te está mirando!- **gritó Ino desde la orilla haciendo que Hinata se ruborizada al máximo cuando Naruto la miró.

Naruto le sonrió tímidamente y luego se lanzó al agua. Cuando salió a la superficie estaba sonriendo alegremente y con los ojos brillantes.

**-Entonces... ¿Quien era el que tenía miedo, Teme?- **preguntó el rubio de manera burlona.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras sonreía arrogante.

**-Vamos. Todos sabemos que te has tirado solo porque Hinata te estaba viendo.- **respondió con obviedad.

Sakura suspiró mientras se salía del abrazo de Sasuke. Empezó a dirigirse hasta la orilla, sabía que ahora los dos empezarían una nueva discusión. Algo de lo que no quería ser parte.

* * *

Sasuke suspiró mientras observaba como Sakura hablaba con Itachi y Nayumi de lo que suponía era de la recuperación de la movilidad de las piernas de Itachi. En ese momento el se encontraba alejado, apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

Empezó a preguntarse ahora si llegaría a sobrevivir para empezar una nueva vida con Sakura. Sabía, por lo que Itachi había vivido que las guerras eran el infierno, y sospechaba que si Madara era el que iniciaba la guerra no sería diferente incluso podía ser peor. De todas formas, si Sakura llegara a morir, él la seguiría, porque sin ella aquello no era vida.

También le preocupaba la alineación que habría. Era un echo que Sakura sabía defenderse sola y que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, sin embargo, él se preocuparía de todas formas. Si Sakura estaba con él, se distraería pensando en ella y la estaría mirando cada dos por tres solo por asegurarse que estuviera sana. Si ella no estaba, entonces se preocuparía no sabiendo como se encontraría y eso también le traería problemas.

Así que... ¿Que debía hacer?

De repente sintió un escalofrío muy desagradable que lo hizo saltar y girarse enfurecido, a mirar al osado que había soplado en su oreja.

**-¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!- **le preguntó enfadado viendo como Naruto le sonreía burlón.

**-Así de sucia debes tener la mente como para haberte sorprendido.-** le respondió Naruto que sonreía divertido. Esperó a que Sasuke le regresara algún insulto o algo por el estilo, pero el solo resopló y volvió a su antigua posición.- **¿Que sucede?- **le preguntó poniéndose serio al ver que no reaccionaba como se suponía debía reaccionar.

Sasuke le miró de reojo y suspiró antes de volver a mirar a Sakura.

**-¿Que te hace pensar que me sucede algo?**

**-Porque no has contestado con lo obvio.- **respondió mirándolo con obviedad.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, maldiciéndose por no haber contestado con 'lo obvio'. No podía decirle a Naruto que estaba preocupado por la guerra y Sakura, en primer lugar Naruto no estaba enterado de que habría una guerra y en segundo lugar era demasiado orgulloso como admitir ante nadie que eso le preocupaba.

Naruto le miró detenidamente y suspiró resignado. Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera lo que le preocupaba a Sasuke, él no iba a decirle nada. Era demasiado orgulloso como admitir algo por el estilo. Le miró unos segundos más antes de seguir su mirada encontrándose con que miraba a Sakura. Sonrió y de repente se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

**-Bien... ¿Hace cuanto te diste cuenta de que amas a Sakura-chan?- **lepreguntó volviéndolo a mirar encontrándose con que se estaba sonrojando haciendo que sonriera divertido.

**-No voy a responder ese tipo de preguntas.- **respondió Sasuke volteando la vista.

**-¡Vamos, Teme! ¡Sabes que yo nunca le contaría a nadie eso!- **dijo sinceramente el rubio.

Sasuke le miró de reojo y suspiró. Sabía que decía la verdad, pero seguía estando inseguro de contarle la historia. Suspiró de nuevo y se volvió para seguir mirando a Sakura.

**-La primera vez que vi a Sakura apenas tenía seis años.- **comenzó a explicarle a Naruto con una voz tranquila.- **Ella se había separado de su hermana e Itachi y yo la ayudamos a encontrarla.**

Naruto le miró sorprendido, pues no esperaba que realmente se lo contara. También le había sorprendido que Sasuke y Sakura-chan ya se conocieran de antes. Es decir, la mayoría de los niños – incluyéndole a él –, empezaron a gustarle Sakura cuando entraron en la academia y veían que tan buena era.

**-Lo primero que pensé cuando vi sus ojos fue 'es linda'- **se había sonrojado un poco al confesar aquello y Naruto sonrió ante aquello.- **En ese entonces las niñas ya me perseguían y realmente eso lo odiaba. Me molestaba. Pero Sakura era diferente.-** Naruto vio como Sasuke sonreía con nostalgia, seguramente recordando aquellos tiempos.**- La verdad es que los días siguientes la busque, sin embargo no la volví a ver hasta que entramos en la academia.- **Sasuke sonrió y su mirada de repente se oscureció.- **Cuando ocurrió la masacre Uchiha...- **Naruto le miró atentamente.- **el día después, la vi llorar, pero me convencí a mi mismo que aquello era normal en ella. Sin embargo, aquella vez fue diferente.**

**-Fue la muerte de Nayumi, ¿verdad?- **afirmó Naruto convencido.

**-Si.- **respiró hondo y luego continuó:- **Y entonces pasó un año. Y la masacre Haruno. Había pensado que ella había muerto allí, pero lo descarté cuando Ino se mostraba tan preocupada por ella. Cuando ella volvió, ya había cambiado y no quedaba nada de la antigua Sakura.**

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Naruto recordaba aquellos tiempos con cierta tristeza y dolor. Recordaba bien aquello. Cuando el Clan Uchiha había caído y había sabido que solo Sasuke había quedado con vida se había sentido feliz – no en el sentido extenso de la palabra – y aliviado, porque entonces él ya no era el único que estaba solo. Recordaba que había querido hablarle, pero no había podido porque le había visto más como un rival al que trataba de superar constantemente.

Con Sakura fue casi lo mismo. Podía recordar que había llegado a clases y ya habían rumores de la masacre Haruno y él se había alarmado, pero había sabido por Ino – su expresión – que Sakura estaba bien, también tiene una imagen en su mente del rostro levemente preocupado de Sasuke. Cuando volvió, una semana después, recuerda que Sakura ya no era la misma, tal y como dijo Sasuke.

**-Los siguientes años, básicamente, también estuve al pendiente de su vida.- **la voz de Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-Ahora que lo pienso...- **Naruto se puso pensativo y Sasuke le miró interrogante.- **Sakura-chan siempre nos ha superado, en ese entonces, se suponía que tu buscabas ser fuerte para... bueno... ya sabes...- **se encogió de hombros, Sasuke asintió entendiendo lo que quería decirle.- **¿No te daba coraje que una niña te superase?**

Sasuke no respondió al instante. Aquella pregunta le había sorprendido. Y la respuesta era clara. No. Nunca había sentido nada similar a la envidia con respecto a Sakura.

**-No.- **su respuesta le hizo ver a Naruto que realmente nunca había pensado algo así con respecto a Sakura.- **Pensándolo bien, creo que yo la admiraba...- **susurró la última palabra algo sonrojado por admitir aquello.- **Creo que me aliviaba saber que ella se sabía defender y que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.- **Naruto asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir.- **Y luego nos pusieron en el mismo equipo. Lo admito, cada vez que ella hacía algo, la admiraba más.- **sonrió avergonzado y Naruto soltó una pequeña risa.- **Y luego, ella se fue.- **su rostro se oscureció y Naruto puso expresión triste.- **Creo que en el fondo yo sabía que eso sucedería, ¿sabes? Yo, anteriormente, había hablado con ella y me había hablado de la promesa. Cuando se fue, supuse que fue por eso.- **Naruto asintió comprendiendo.- **Entonces, a pesar de que me decía a mi mismo que era lo mejor para ambos, no lograba convencerme, y decidí irme yo también.**

**-Por ella.- **dijo Naruto.

**-No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero si. Fue por ella.- **sonrió suavemente.- **Sin embargo, cuando fui con Orochimaru, ella no estaba allí, y tuve que hacerme a la idea de que tal vez no volvería a verla. Pero entonces, un año después, ella apareció y me confirmó que el que se fuera había sido por esa promesa.- **respiró hondo.- **Ella no estuvo mucho tiempo en la guarida, de echo Sakura no solía entrenar conmigo o con Orochimaru, no le hacía falta, solo practicaba la medicina. Pero entonces seis meses después me informó que cambiaría de guarida. No estuve de acuerdo, por supuesto.**- frunció el ceño.- **Pero ella de todas forma se fue, no sin antes hacer nuestros planes.- **Naruto supuso que se refería a hacer equipo para la búsqueda de Itachi.**- Maté a Orochimaru, y formé Hebi. Fue una de esas noches que me di cuenta.- **sonrió nostálgico.- **Estaba decidido a cumplir mi venganza y salir adelante para ayudar a Sakura. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.- **bajó la mirada con los ojos oscurecidos.- **Pero entonces supe la verdad.- **Naruto sonrió con tristeza.- **La odié.- **Naruto le miró sorprendido.- **O eso creí hacer.- **añadió después y Naruto se sintió aliviado.- **Solo me sentí dolido porque ella lo sabía y no me dijo nada. No pensé en ella en ese entonces. No fue hasta que estuve a punto de perderla que me di cuenta de que había algo más. Y entonces ella me lo enseñó.- **apretó los puños recordando lo que había visto en la ilusión.- **Me di cuenta entonces de que todo lo que yo hacía, lo hacía más por ella que por mi.**

Un silencio cayó entre los dos. Sasuke estaba algo avergonzado por haber contado todo lo que sentía pero en cierto modo se sentía más aliviado. Naruto en cambio, no sabía porque pero ya sospechaba que algo así había pasado.

**-Entonces...- **Naruto rompió el silencio y Sasuke le miró de reojo, escuchándolo.- **No te diste cuenta hasta hace relativamente poco, ¿verdad?- **cuestionó mirándolo divertido.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que el rubio había dicho. Era cierto, si miraba en el pasado se daba cuenta de que era bastante obvio sus sentimientos por Sakura, pero él no lo había visto hasta hace poco... Gruñó y miró con una ceja alzada al rubio.

**-¿No te parece a ti absurdo que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos pero que no te dieras cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata?**

Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada nervioso.

**-Eso es diferente, ttebayo.**

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

**-¿En que es diferente? Hinata es demasiado obvia.**

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada y Sasuke le regresaba dicha mirada. Era increíble que de una charla tranquila pudieran llegar pelearse por cosas absurdas como aquellas.

Ambos chicos, en realidad todos los chicos se voltearon al oír las pisadas que venían del bosque y seguidamente se oía una risa que cada vez se acercaba más. Neji y Ten-Ten se tensaron al oír esa risa que conocían tan bien y a Lee le brillaron los ojos, empezando a mostrar la llama de la juventud.

De la nada una silueta salió volando cayendo parada en frente de ellos. A todos – menos Lee – les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Gai con las manos en garras y siguiendo riendo como loco.

_**-No se porque no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.- **_pensaron todos – repito menos Lee – entrecerrando los ojos.

**-¡Gai-sensei!- **exclamó Lee alzando una manos y acercándose a su sensei con los ojos llameantes.- **¿Que está haciendo aquí, Gai-sensei?- **le preguntó haciendo que Gai parara de reír y abriera los ojos los cuales estaban encendidos en llamas.

**-¡Lee!- **agarró sus hombros con firmeza.- **¡He venido aquí para cumplir uno de mis sueños!- **gritó emocionado señalando hacia la puesta de sol que de repente había aparecido.

Neji y Ten-Ten al oír aquello palidecieron y se estremecieron. Ambos se pusieron en pie y retrocedieron lentamente.

**-¡YOSH! ¡CUENTE CONMIGO, GAI-SENSEI!- **gritó de vuelta Lee emocionado.- **¡NEJI! ¡TEN-TEN! ¡VAMOS A HACERLO!- **Lee les miró con una aura de fuego rodeándole y con los ojos en llamas y Neji y Ten-Ten se paralizaron al ver que Gai y Lee les miraban.

**-¡No nos metas en esto!- **replicó Neji frunciendo el ceño, molesto por haber sido atrapado en su huida.

**-¡Si, no queremos ser parte de otro sueño suyo, Gai-sensei!-** exclamó Ten-Ten nerviosa.

_**-Ahora entiendo el porque estaban tratando de huir.- **_pensaron todos con una gota sudor en la nuca y mirando con compasión a los dos castaños.

Entonces Gai y Lee empezaron a girar sobre si mismos, siendo imposible verlos, y al terminar a todos les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca y un tic en el ojo al ver a los dos cejones con un tutú rosa y en sus hombros llevaban – Gai dos altavoces y Lee un casset – que sacaron de quien sabe donde.

**-Oh, no...- **murmuraron Neji y Ten-Ten horrorizados, retrocediendo cada vez más.

**-¡YOSH! ¡AQUÍ VA!- **ambos cejones dejaron al suelo el casset y los altavoces.

Neji y Ten-Ten se giraron listos para huir y todos vieron sus rostros de terror, suponiendo que lo que fuera, no sería agradable.

**-¡TODOS A BAILAR!- **gritó Gai poniendo en marcha el casset. En seguida los altavoces se iluminaron e iluminaron a todos.

**-¡Otra vez no!- **exclamaron Neji y Ten-Ten antes de ser iluminados por los dos altavoces.

Una música extraña empezó a oírse por todo el lugar y miraron incrédulos como Gai y Lee bailaban un ridículo baile. Después dirigieron la vista a Neji y Ten-Ten que ya no trataban de escaparse y que como todos miraba al dúo cejón bailar.

**-Estamos perdidos.- **comentó Neji con tranquilidad, sin embargo el tic en su ojo demostraba que no estaba para nada tranquilo.

**-Si.- **respondió Ten-Ten con cara de resignación.

**-¿Por que esas caras? No es como si estuvierais obligados.- **dijo Ino con extrañeza.

**-Veras... esos altavoces no son nada normales.- **comentó Ten-Ten sonriendo con nerviosismo.

**-¿Los altavoces?- **repitió Naruto con extrañeza y todos miraron los altavoces.

**-Cuando nos ilumina nos ****_obliga _****a bailar. No podemos negarlo.- **dijo Neji con voz tensa y con un tic en el ojo, sintiendo como su brazo empezaba a moverse solo.

**-¿Neji?- **Naruto le miró extrañado y todos le miraban raro. Neji por otro lado estaba sonrojado. ¡Eso era humillante!

**-¿Ten-Ten?- **Ino miró a la castaña sorprendida.

**-¡No podemos evitarlo!- **exclamó Ten-Ten sonrojada, moviéndose como lo hacían Gai y Lee.

**-¡DON PARA PARA VORA VON PAM PA!- **cantaban Lee y Gai animadamente.

De repente Kiba empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que los dos locos de traje verde.

**-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que me estoy moviendo?!- **exclamó Kiba.

**-Mira el lado bueno, Ten-Ten.- **dijo Neji con tranquilidad y Ten-Ten le miró de reojo.- **Esta vez no solo nosotros bailaremos este baile ridículo.- **sonrió arrogante.

**-Tienes razón.- **asintió Ten-Ten dando una vuelta.- **Los altavoces iluminaron a todos.**

**-... ...-**

**-... ...-**

**-... ...-**

**-¡¿QUE?!- **gritaron todos palideciendo al comprender lo que aquello significaba.

**-¿Q-quieres decir que todos nosotros también...?- **Naruto preguntó aún en estado de shock.

**-Exactamente.- **respondió Neji con una sonrisa arrogante.

**-¡O-oye!- **se quejó Suigetsu empezando a moverse y pudo observar que Juugo le seguía el ritmo.

Y así, uno a uno, empezaron a caer; Hinata con la cara roja, Shino que no mostraba nada en su rostro, Shikamaru que seguía flojo y soltaba sus "Que problemático" Chouji había soltado las papas y también bailaba, Ino empezó a seguirles quejándose de que esa música era anticuada, Nayumi con una mueca en su rostro, seguramente pensando que había sido mala idea ir allí, Itachi con cara de resignación, Naruto tenía la frente de color azul y se quejaba y Sasuke y Sakura bailaban con un tic en el ojo y sintiendo como su orgullo era aplastado.

**-¡DERECHA, DERECHA, DERECHA! ¡IZQUIERDA, IZQUIERDA, IZQUIERDA! ¡DAD MEDIA VUELTA Y SONREÍD!-** cantaban Gai y Lee haciendo dichos pasos.

**-Eso es humillante.- **murmuró Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos y con un tic más marcado.

**-Oye...- **Naruto llamó su atención, le miraron y notaron que miraba algo con los ojos bien abiertos.- **¿Eso es Akamaru?- **preguntó incrédulo y con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Todos los que estaban cerca de ellos; Sasuke, Sakura, Nayumi, Itachi, Ino, Ten-Ten y Neji miraron donde estaba Kiba – que miraba a su lado izquierdo incrédulo – y les salió una gota de sudor al igual que Kiba cuando vieron al perro a dos patas y bailando.

**-¡Vaya! ¡Con que este era el sueño de Gai!- **exclamó una voz y todos miraron en dirección a donde escucharon esa voz encontrándose con Yamato – que había sido el que había hablado y Kakashi.

**-¡Yamato-Taicho, Kakashi-sensei!**

**-Ya veo...- **dijo Kakashi con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo.- **Entonces ese era el sueño de Gai. Tener su propio club de bailarines.**

**-¡Haz algo, Kakashi!- **ordenó Sasuke.

**-¡Vamos chicos, lo estáis haciendo muy bien!- **animó Kakashi sonriendo burlonamente, provocando en Sakura y Sasuke una vena en la sien y una aura asesina.

**-Cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a matarte.- **amenazó Sakura con ojos entrecerrados.

Gai, de repente, empezó a girar como bailarina profesional hasta ir donde Yamato y Kakashi y les agarró del brazo y les metió entre ellos. Y así, con la curiosidad que habían tenido ambos Jounins terminaron bailando con todos los demás.

**-La próxima vez ignoraré mi curiosidad.- **dijo Kakashi con una aura deprimente.

**-Hmp.- **Sasuke le miró burlón, agradeciendo que él tampoco se salvara de hacer el ridículo.

**-Debimos verlo venir...-** Yamato suspiró resignado.

**-Si... Después de todo es uno de los sueños locos de Gai y... ¿Eso es Akamaru?- **preguntó Kakashi con mirada incrédula y una gota de sudor en la nuca y los que estaban cerca hicieron un ruido de asentimiento.

* * *

Gai decidió terminar el baile un par de horas después, cuando ya había atardecido y empezaba a oscurecer. Ahora tanto Gai como Lee estaban tirados en el suelo con una par de chichones en la cabeza y un par de moratones y con los ojos en espiral cortesía de la paliza que Sakura, Sasuke incluso Neji les había dado.

Los demás estaban al suelo descansando; Akamaru estaba desparramado en el suelo con la lengua afuera agotado y Kiba estaba sobre de él también cansado, Shino estaba sentado tranquilamente, Hinata estaba sentada y con la cabeza gacha sonrojada, Juugo también estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, Suigetsu y Karin se apoyaban espalda con espalda, Shikamaru prácticamente estaba acostado en el suelo dormido y Chouji para recuperar energía estaba comiendo papitas. Neji y Ten-Ten estaban descansando tranquilamente, Ino estaba acostada en el piso con los ojos en espiral al igual que Naruto solo que a él también le salía su alma por la boca. Sasuke y Sakura; él estaba sentado con las piernas estirada y Sakura tenía su cabeza en sus piernas. Itachi y Nayumi era el mismo caso que Sasuke y Sakura, solo que era Itachi el que estaba acostado en las piernas de Nayumi. Kakashi y Yamato, ambos estaban en un rincón con una nube de depresión en la cabeza.

Una vez pasado el trauma, decidieron por su salud mental que cada vez que Gai tuviera un sueño, era mejor huir. Después de eso decidieron que era mejor empezar a recoger y así empezaron a irse todos.

**-Nosotros nos vamos también.- **anunció Nayumi sonriendo.

**-Nos vemos mañana.- **dijo Itachi, dejando en claro para Sasuke y Sakura que no pasarían por el departamento de Sasuke y que podrían estar solos.

Itachi y Nayumi se fueron.

Sasuke miró el cielo, luego a Sakura y luego a Hinata y Naruto que se miraban tímidamente. Sonrió, se acercó al rubio y le susurró algo que ninguna de las dos chicas alcanzó a oír. El rubio le miró sorprendido y algo sonrojado y Sasuke sonrió arrogante antes de asentir y girarse para ir con Sakura.

Sakura le miró con una ceja alzada, pero Sasuke solo mantuvo la sonrisa arrogante y pasó un brazo por sus hombros acercándola a él.

**-No es nada.- **respondió a la muda pregunta que Sakura le hacía.- **Ahora...- **puso a la pelirosa delante de él, mientras él la abrazaba por detrás.- **tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos...- **dijo con voz insinuante cerca de su oído y sonrió con satisfacción cuando la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

**-¿Enserio?- **Sakura trató de hacerse la desentendida, pero no funcionó. No podía funcionar cuando tenía al pelinegro detrás de ella y besando su cuello con esos besos húmedos que le daba.

**-Muy enserio.- **susurró con voz sensual, Sakura le miró y Sasuke aprovechó para besarla. Un beso lento, pausado pero lleno de lujuria.- **No voy a poder tenerte por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.- **dijo Sasuke recuperando el aire.- **Así que esta noche hay que aprovecharla bien.- **le dijo con una sonrisa de lo más sexy.

Sakura miró al frente con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas rojas. ¿Donde había quedado aquel niño que se sonrojaba con solo tenerla cerca? Parecía que ahora Sasuke no le importaba eso.

**-Pervertido.- **masculló Sakura haciendo que Sasuke sonriera divertido.

**-No soy pervertido.- **se defendió él.- **Solo quiero estar contigo. De todas formas, no veo que te quejes mucho.- **dijo sonriendo arrogante y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la oyó gruñir.

* * *

Naruto observó como Sasuke pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo, le vio sonreír, y segundos después le vio abrazar a Sakura por la espalda. Naruto estaba seguro de que Sasuke disfrutaba como nadie tener en brazos a la pelirosa. Aún en la distancia, había sido capaz de ver la adoración con la que Sasuke la miraba y ese brillo que había en sus ojos se hacía más intenso.

Y sonrió feliz por sus amigos.

**-Te acompaño a casa, Hinata-chan.- **anunció el rubio, una vez que Sasuke y Sakura se perdieron de vista.- **Vamos.- **sonrió amablemente.

**-Muchas gracias.- **agradeció no siendo capaz de rechazar su oferta. De todas formas sabía que no desistiría.

Ambos empezaron a caminar camino en la mansión Hyuga. Naruto frunció el ceño nervioso y vacilante le cogió la mano con suavidad. Hinata se sonrojó y miró al rubio que estaba igual o más sonrojado que él. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y apretó su mano haciéndole ver que no pasaba nada.

**-Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san parecen felices.- **dijo tímidamente la chica queriendo empezar una conversación con el rubio.

**-Lo son.- **afirmó Naruto sonriendo.- **Después de todo por lo que han pasado, es bueno que estén bien.**

Hinata asintió.

**-Ellos no son malos.- **dijo con su dulce voz.- **Simplemente la vida que han tenido los hizo de esa manera.- **sonrió con algo de nostalgia.- **Recuerdo que cuando era una niña admiraba mucho a Sakura-san.**

**-¿De verdad?- **Naruto la miró impresionado.

**-Hai.- **sonrió apenada.- **Yo siempre quise acercarme a ella... pero nunca me atreví. Entonces ella... cambió y se separó de Ino-chan... y empezó a dar... miedo.- **explicaba Hinata.- **La veía de lejos y siempre la veía triste...- **sonrió con tristeza.- **Alguna vez también... veía como Sasuke-kun la miraba...**

**-Ah... ¡Pero a Sasuke le gusta Sakura-chan desde hace muchos años! ¡Incluso antes de empezar la academia!**- dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido, recordando lo que el Uchiha le había contado en la tarde.

**-¿De verdad?- **Hinata sonrió con ternura.

Naruto asintió con vehemencia, pero no dijo nada más. Después de todo le había prometido a Sasuke que no se lo diría a nadie, y una promesa era una promesa.

**-Mañana me voy en una misión y no se cuando volveré.- **anunció Naruto delante de las puertas de la mansión Hyuga.**- Es por eso que quise hablar contigo hoy.- **ambos se sonrojaron.- **Yo espero volver. No.- **negó con la cabeza.- **Volveré, ¡es una promesa, ttebayo!**

**-Te creo.- **dijo Hinata sonriendo con dulzura. Ella sin embargo no sabía si volvería. Era bien consciente de que pronto iniciaría la guerra, y que dicha guerra era para proteger al chico que ama.- **_Esta guerra es para proteger a Naruto-kun. Tengo que esforzarme al máximo.- _**pensó Hinata decidida.- **M-Mañana iré a despedirte. Si quieres.- **jugó con sus dedos, sonrojándose.

**-¡Claro que me gustaría, ttebayo!**- exclamó Naruto sonriendo radiante.- **Entonces...**- se puso nervioso de repente, tragó saliva y se acercó a la Hyuga torpemente.- ...**hasta mañana.- **su aliento golpeó en la mejilla sonrojada de la chica. Se acercó más y posó sus labios sobre ella.

Se alejó rápidamente y salió corriendo de allí sonrojado, dejando a la chica con el rostro rojo y el corazón desbocado a causa de sus rápidos latidos. La pelinegra se llevó una mano en la mejilla y la otra en su pecho mientras susurraba su nombre.

**-Naruto-kun...**

* * *

Naruto dejó de correr cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de la mansión Hyuga. Su rostro estaba rojo y su corazón palpitaba muy deprisa y sabía que nada tenía que ver el echo de que acabara de correr. Una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro y miró al cielo que ya estaba poblada de algunas estrellas.

_Acompañala a casa, agarrale la mano y bésala, al menos, en la mejilla._

_**-Gracias, Teme.**_

* * *

El sol ya había salido cuando Gai, Aoba, Yamato, Itachi, Nayumi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, estaban en la entrada de la aldea, despidiéndose.

**-¿Segura que estás bien, Sakura?- **pregunto Nayumi preocupada al ver como su hermana prácticamente se dormía de pie.

**-Estoy bien.- **gruñó Sakura ahogando un bosteza con la mano.

**-Parece como si no hubieras dormido nada.- **dijo inocentemente, Sakura se sonrojó bastante y agradeció que tanto Itachi y Sasuke estuvieran apartados.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, prometiéndose a si misma que la próxima vez que Sasuke quisiera deslumbrarla no lo conseguiría. Se haría la dura. No es que ella no lo disfrutara, de echo lo disfrutaba mucho, pero que Sasuke siempre consiguiera hacer eso con ella... le daba la sensación de que se había ablandado. Okay... Sasuke le había dicho que quería aprovechar el tiempo con ella antes de marcharse y así lo hizo. No la dejó dormir en toda la noche. Y es que... ¡Sasuke no se cansaba nunca! Suspiró resignada, debía acostumbrarse.

_**-Kami... agradezco que Nay sea tan inocente.- **_pensó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando el rostro confundido de su hermana mayor.

Itachi se había llevado a Sasuke alejado del grupo. El pelinegro mayor en cuanto había visto la cara de sueño de Sakura y la sonrisa de enamorado de Sasuke – tanto así que incluso le pareció ver que desprendía corazones – le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y por la cabeza se le pasó la idea de si los Uchiha eran iguales de pervertidos que lo era Sasuke. Itachi imaginaba que si lo eran solo lo eran con sus mujeres.

**-Sasuke.- **le llamó Itachi con tranquilidad, pero Sasuke estaba perdido rememorando todo lo que había hecho con Sakura en la noche, porque cuando lo miró tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión... bueno una expresión que definitivamente no era la suya.- **Sasuke...- **volvió a intentarlo, esta vez pasando una mano delante de sus ojos y lo único que consiguió fue que una sonrisa boba se mostrara en su rostro.- **_No, pues tan serio que parece que es y realmente es un pervertido.- _**pensó entrecerrando los ojos mirando a su hermano con cierta incredulidad.- **Regresa en este instante si no quieres que diga algo vergonzoso sobre ti a Sakura.- **amenazó y ante la mención de su novia, reaccionó, parpadeó y miró confundido a su hermano.

**-¿Que pasa?- **preguntó Sasuke.

**-****_Solo ha reaccionado con el nombre Sakura. Ni siquiera a oído la amenaza.- _**Itachi entrecerró los ojos, luego suspiró y se resignó.- **Estaba intentando decirte que si en el viaje hay algún contratiempo, no dejes que Sakura intervenga.- **le miró serio notando que él también lo miraba serio.- **Ella todavía no está en condiciones para una lucha. Muy a apenas despertó hace dos días.**

**-Lo se.- **respondió Sasuke con seriedad.- **Ya lo había pensado. Pero conociéndola no dejará que nadie la proteja.**

**-Yo creo que si tu le pides que no se esfuerce, ella no lo hará.- **dijo Itachi pensativo.

**-¿Tu crees?- **preguntó curioso y pensativo.- **No perderé nada por intentarlo.- **se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Ambos pelinegros se dirigieron hasta sus respectivas novias pelirosas poniéndose al lado de ellas como un gesto protector.

**-Bueno...- **Yamato empezó a decir cuando todos miraron al frente, pero Gai apareció corriendo tomando de los hombros de Naruto.

**-Ahora, joven...- **pasó su mano en sus hombros.- **¡Es hora de ir!- **apuntó hacía al frente.

**-Si...- **Naruto miró atrás y caminó hacía Hinata que lo observaba con timidez.- **Hinata-chan...- **la llamó dubitativamente.

**-Buen viaje.- **sonrió tímidamente.

El rubio sonrió, segundos después su sonrisa flaqueaba. Titubeante se acercó a la pelinegra y besó su mejilla como la noche anterior. Se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar todo sonrojado dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada Hinata.

**-¡Ya podemos irnos!- **exclamó Naruto nervioso.

Sasuke sonrió con burla, suponiendo que la noche anterior hizo lo que le había aconsejado que hiciera.

**-Debo suponer que ayer hiciste lo que te dije.- **le dijo divertido cuando se acercó a él mientras sonreía burlón viendo como Naruto se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba.

**-¡Callate, Teme!- **gritó avergonzado y Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa mientras Naruto bufaba por lo bajo. Le alegraba ver que Sasuke era capaz de reír, pero no le gustaba que se riera de él.- **¡Vamos, Sakura-chan, Aoba-sensei, Yamato-taicho, Cejudo mayor!- **gritó impaciente girándose hacía ellos viéndolos en la misma posición, alzando una mano llamando su atención.

**-¡Yosh, el mar nos espera!- **exclamó Gai emocionado con llamas en los ojos empezando a correr como loco hacía los dos chicos pasándolos de largo dejándolos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_**-Loco.- **_pensaron Sasuke y Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yamato y Aoba suspiraron resignados estando ya acostumbrados a los arranques de Gai y simplemente empezaron a caminar detrás de Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura simplemente rodó los ojos miró a su hermana y a Itachi les asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida y empezó a caminar.

Itachi, Nayumi, Hinata y Kakashi – que a pesar de todo seguía leyendo su libro – miraron como se alejaban.

_**-Me pregunto si Gai recuerda que se marea en los barcos.- **_pensó Kakashi con tranquilidad pasando la página del libro.- **_Tal vez debí avisarle...- _**se quedó pensativo unos segundos.- _**Nah... no importa.- **_se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

**-¡Wow! ¡Mira es el mar!- **dijo Naruto cuando los seis llegaron a lo alto de una colina observando el panorama.

**-¡Yahoo! ¡El mar es grande!- **dijo Gai sonriendo.- **El único puerto en todo el País del Fuego. A partir de ahí vamos a salir de la Villa oculta de las nubes en la Tierra del rayo.**

**-Dime... ¿Cual es la misión de alto secreto que la vieja Tsunade a mencionado?- **le preguntó Naruto al Capitán Yamato que estaba justo a su lado.

**-Se llama una misión de alto secreto, porque es secreto, Naruto.- **respondió Yamato sin contestarle.

**-¡Oh, vamos! No digas eso.- **le rogó con las manos entrelazadas.- **Usted me puede decir.**

**-Voy a explicártelo más adelante.- **se negó Yamato y Naruto cruzó sus brazos en su nuca fastidiado.

_**-Supongo que todavía no tiene una buena excusa para engañar a Naruto.- **_pensaron Aoba, Sasuke y Sakura mirando de reojo al rubio y con una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien.

* * *

**-¡Increíble! ¡Vaya!- **exclamó Naruto sorprendido cuando vio el inmenso barco en el que viajarían.- **¡Eso es un gran barco de vela que esperaba para nosotros!- **dijo emocionado.

**-En realidad...- **dijo un Jounin que también les acompañaría y que les había estado esperando junto a sus dos compañeros. Naruto le miró.- **Nuestro barco... es ese de ahí.- **dijo con resignación señalando con su brazo izquierdo el lugar.

**-Oh hombre, se ve tan mal.- **dijo el rubio desanimado al ver el barco que era el doble de pequeño que el otro.

**-Eso es denigrante.- **dijo Sasuke en el oído de Sakura que asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, ambos con una gota de sudo en la nuca.

**-Se trata de una misión de alto secreto. No podemos ir en un gran barco que llame la atención, ¿verdad? Es mejor ir a la isla en un barco como este.- **apuntó Yamato.

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Lo siento! Se que debería haber actualizado hace mucho tiempo pero... no me venian las ganas de escribir.**

**Ok, no es un capitulo muy relecante, no hay nada nuevo en él, pero bueno la charla entre Naruto y Sasuke la tenía planeada desde un principio, sin embargo antes quería hacerla en el puente ese en el que se reunían para las misiones y estando Sakura en el hospital sin despertar aún.**

**Y si, Naruto se dió cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke - que no los expresaba demasiado - y él no pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata. ¿Raro, no?**

**Jajaja Gai y sus locuras, me lo imaginé con tutú rosa y todo bailando eso. El baile, por cierto, lo copié de Dragon Ball GT, la serie que marcó mi infancia.**

**Y eso es todo, creo.**

**Nos vemos pronto ;P**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
